Love Bites
by TakumaAngel
Summary: Hermione is bitten by a werewolf. Only Snape knows how to help. But when she bites him in wolf form, he transforms as well and animal instinct drives him to dominate her. Will they remember what is done when they revert back to normal? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Bitten

_Chapter One: Bitten_

The bright, brown-haired Gryffindor was distraught as she paced about the Common Room. She and Harry were the only two still up at nearly two in the morning. Ron had gone to bed ten minutes prior.

It had been six months since Voldemort had fallen, and Harry and his friends had returned to Hogwarts to help rebuild and to catch up on the year they had missed while searching for Horcruxes.

Minerva McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress. Slughorn had resigned with the reasoning that he was getting much too old and wanted simply to relax in retirement, Severus Snape resuming his post as potions master after barely surviving his encounter with Voldemort's snake, Nagini. His story had been told to the rest of the school at last (minus the parts about Lily Evans-Potter of course), and he was both feared and respected once more.

Harry had pursued a relationship with Ginny, while Ron and Hermione continued forging theirs. At present, however, Hermione was very much reconsidering that relationship.

"What am I going to do, Harry?" she asked her friend in desperation.

"I suppose just tell him the truth," said Harry, feeling somewhat guilty knowing he was pretty much telling one of his best friends to break his other best friend's heart. Did that make him a terrible person?

Hermione whirled on him, almost on the verge of tears. "And break his heart? I can't do that, Harry, I just can't!"

"You can't go on lying to him," Harry reasoned. "Look, believe me, telling him now is better than waiting until he figures it out for himself."

"Oh…I know you're right…" She dropped down beside him on the couch, folding her hands in her lap as she tried not to cry at the thought of what she had to do. "It's just…so hard. I do love him, Harry. Just…not in that way…anymore…"

Harry wrapped his arms around his friend as he had loads of times in the past. The two were infinitely close-like brother and sister. If Hermione were being honest with herself, she could relate much more to Harry than she could to Ron. Ron was ignorant and oblivious most of the time, while Harry seemed to understand the wide range of emotions one could possibly feel. It was he who usually brought Hermione comfort when she couldn't confide in anyone else, although she had tried to take the same liberty with Ron many times before. Each trial ended in her only growing more upset because he never seemed to understand.

"It'll be alright, Hermione. Whatever his reaction is, he'll come round and things will go back to normal."

Or at least, that's what he hoped would happen. He prayed that a failed relationship didn't ruin the bond they all shared-a bond they had forged over the past eight years.

X-X-X

Friday evening in the Great Hall, the entire school sat down to supper. It was six o'clock in the p.m., and as usual, Ron was stuffing his face, Harry at least trying to maintain decent table manners as he sat next to Ginny who smiled at him once and awhile during the conversation. Hermione had barely said a thing, which was unusual for her, as she sat next to Ron, picking at the food on her plate. Truth be told, she was nervous about what she had to do that evening. Ron, of course, was oblivious to her obvious state of unease, but Harry knew exactly what was wrong with her. Even Ginny had picked up on her strange mood.

"Oi, Hermione, aren't you going to yell at me to tell me to stop eating?" Ron teased, nudging her with his elbow.

Hermione grimaced just enough for Harry to take notice before his eyes returned to his plate. She took a steadying breath and faked a smile. "No, I suppose not. I've given up trying to convince you."

Ron laughed. "About time."

Again, Hermione took a steadying breath as she pushed her plate back, having barely touched her food. "Ron…" She began slowly, then paused, her eyes meeting Harry's. He gave the barest nod, his eyes encouraging. She supposed that she would have to take that leap eventually, so why not sooner rather than later? Hermione turned to face the red-haired boy. "Could I…speak with you in private after supper?"

"Sure thing, Hermione," he replied around a mouthful of his dinner roll. Attractive…

She exhaled and looked forward. "Good." She stood, forcing herself to act casual as she looked to each of them in turn. "I'm headed to the library before it closes. I forgot I have a book to return. I'll meet you atop the Astronomy Tower when you're finished," she said to Ron. Not awaiting his reply, she walked off down the aisle and out of the Great Hall toward the library.

X-X-X

Ginny had left Harry and Ron to head back to Gryffindor Tower with a couple of seventh year girls, leaving the two boys to talk idly at the long table in the Great Hall as they waited for everyone else to clear out. Once the room was nearly empty, they stood and followed along behind the crowd, not caring if they got left behind a few dozen feet or so.

"Suppose I have to go and meet Hermione," said Ron conversationally.

Harry nodded, a bit uncomfortable knowing what his best friend was about to be told. "I suppose, yeah."

They walked along in silence for awhile before Ron stopped and turned to face his friend. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, sure Ron."

The redhead hesitated before looking Harry in the eyes. "How do you feel about my sister?"

Potter was taken aback by the question, wondering if Ron would consider hitting him if he said the wrong thing. He decided to answer honestly nonetheless.

"Well I…You know…I really care about her. I mean, she's…beautiful and smart and…I couldn't imagine life without her. I love her."

"Yeah…" Ron said after awhile. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Hermione. She's brilliant."

Harry nodded, suddenly rewarded with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. However, he said no more as Ron headed in a different direction to go to the Astronomy Tower.

X-X-X

Hermione stood at the very top of the tower, peering out at the vast expanse of lake and trees and grass. Her heart was breaking with the thought of what she had to do, and it took all the strength she could muster not to break down and cry. She was nervous, but she knew Harry had been right. She needed to just come out with it. It would save both she and Ron a lot of heartache in the end.

It wasn't like it was her fault. She couldn't help it if that spark that had been there before had suddenly disappeared; if her hormones had stopped raging and she'd grown to realize that her obsession with Ron had been silly and fleeting. Hermione wanted something more from a relationship-something that Ron seemed unable to give her.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron jovially as he came to lean on the rail beside her. "What's up?"

She inhaled to steady herself. "Oh, not much…"

"You wanted to talk. So go on then. I'm all ears."

Hermione bit her lip, unsure of how to begin. Suddenly, she lost her nerve and found herself unable to say the words that needed to be spoken. After a long moment of silence, Ron finally caught on that something wasn't right. He wrapped an arm around her, leaning in to pull her closer.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You can tell me. You know I'm here for you."

She gave a shuttering sigh, holding back the tears that began to burn just behind her eyes. "I know, Ron…"

"So out with it then. And hey, whatever it is, we'll figure it out together. Just like we always do. I mean…we fit pretty well together, don't you think? You've got the brains…and the good looks…and the big heart…and I…" He paused, unable to think of his own defining qualities. "Weeeelll…I love you! It's bloody brilliant!"

She spun on him, the tears threatening to fall now. "Stop Ronald!" she nearly shouted, not wanting to hear him sing of her praises when she felt anything but praiseworthy. She grimaced at how harsh she had sounded, but there was really no use in apologizing. Not when she was about to disappoint him tremendously.

He stepped back from her, confused, then placed his hands on her arms to comfort her. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

She stepped back out of his grasp, leaving him even more confused than before. "Ron, I'm sorry…"

"For what…?" He didn't miss the trail of moisture forming upon her cheeks as her eyes burned into his. "Hermione-"

"I…I don't love you…Ron…"

She could see her words beginning to sink in after a few moments of silence, Ron's face growing pale. "I mean…I do…It's just not the same…I'm sorry…"

He stood there, dumbfounded for the longest time, and Hermione began to feel all the sicker as his expression became pained. "Hermione…you're not serious…?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ronald…Please understand…It's not anything you did-it's not you at all. It's just…Things have…changed…And I…"

"No," he said in a voice both quiet and full of anger. "I get it. I get it perfectly well." He turned his back on her, leaving her to sob quietly to herself atop the Astronomy Tower.

X-X-X

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading the Daily Prophet as he waited for his friends to return. When Ron finally appeared, it was no surprise to Harry that he was beyond upset. Harry rose to his feet as Ron stood in the doorway, staring at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" he accused.

"What?" asked Harry, feigning ignorance.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, don't pretend like you didn't know what she was going to tell me." His voice was much too calm, but Harry could hear the angry edge within it.

Harry dropped the newspaper on the coffee table, giving up trying to play the innocent. "What was I supposed to do about it, Ron?"

"You took her from me!" came the next accusation to fly from Ron's mouth.

"What?" Harry asked again, this time in complete disbelief. "Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think! She always did like you better. Ever since first year, do you remember that?"

"Ron, I have no idea what you're talking about, but you're not making any sense! I'm with Ginny! You asked me-just before you left-how I felt about your sister! And I told you!"

"Or maybe you just want _two_ girlfriends, is that it? S'alright. I know I can't compete with the Chosen One."

"That's in the past, Ron. Everything's…normal now. No one cares if I was the Chosen One."

"Sure. Right. Keep telling me that, maybe one day I'll believe you." Ron stormed across the room and up the stairs, glaring at Harry as he went. When he was gone, Harry sunk down on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what exactly had just happened.

X-X-X

Hermione did not want to go back to Gryffindor Tower to face Ron, Harry, or anyone else for that matter. She felt sick, not because she regretted ending her relationship with Ron, but because she had obviously hurt him a great deal and she was terrified that the breakup would ruin their friendship considering the angry way he had stormed off.

Not up for conversing with her fellow students, she left the castle just before dark for a long walk. Being partial students, Hermione was grateful that she, Harry and Ron no longer had to abide by curfew rules, so she was free to wander wherever she pleased on Hogwarts grounds.

As it was, she walked until she came to the Whompping Willow, staring at its base to the entrance to the Shrieking Shack. Not having a particular destination in mind, she decided to venture inside. After shooting a spell at the willow to keep it from its whompping, she headed to the tunnel, finding herself inside the rickety old shack within minutes.

Hermione walked around the place, her sobs long since gone, looking out through the cracks of the boarded up windows. She looked to the piano, remembering the last time she'd been there along with Harry, Ron, Sirius Black and…Peter Pettigrew. She remembered how Snape had walked in, threatening to hand Sirius to the Dementors, Harry blasting Snape a moment later, having pieced the puzzle together and wanting to hear Sirius finish his tale. She remembered Ron holding his pet rat, Scabbers, before Sirius had taken the animal and revealed that it was no common rat.

Such awful memories, really, but something good had come of it. They had found out that Sirius had been framed, serving time in Azkaban for something Pettigrew had done. Harry had come to know his Godfather.

Hermione forced herself to push all thoughts of the past aside. She didn't really want to revisit them at the moment. Sitting down in the corner where Ron had once sat, she sobbed silently to herself again, eventually crying herself to sleep.

She awoke hours later, not knowing when she'd drifted off or what time it was now. It couldn't be that late, she reasoned, standing slowly. Whether she had to abide by curfew or not, she was still wise enough to know that no one should be out past eleven, lest they risk running into danger. So, reluctantly, Hermione headed from the Shrieking Shack, still unsure if she was ready to face her friends and the rest of her schoolmates.

It had been several minutes or so since she exited the secret entrance beneath the Whompping Willow when she began to feel that someone or something was watching her. She froze and looked around, finding nothing out of the ordinary before walking again a bit more hastily. When a low growl came to her ears, she picked up the pace even more. But unfortunately for Hermione, she wasn't fast enough.

Without warning, something slammed into her, pushing her to the ground and knocking the breath out of her. She sat up, gasping for air as the lightheadedness began to take over. Her vision blurred slightly as she stared up at the creature that had attacked her.

It was a werewolf.

A werewolf abandoning the seclusion of the Forbidden Forest was extremely rare, and in Hermione's memory, she couldn't think of a time when it had ever happened while she was at school. Either way, she knew that coming face to face with one was no picnic.

She got to her feet, finally able to catch her breath, and ran like hell to get back to the castle. The werewolf had much longer limbs, however, and caught up to her in no time. It lunged for her, and she dodged it, pulling out her wand and throwing stunning spells its way. The dog was too fast for her spells, and eventually, it's great hand-like paw hit her in the side. She hit the ground hard, her wand flying out of her grasp and landing somewhere in the thick grass. She screamed as she felt its claws rip open the skin of her back, but that seemed to be the least of her problems.

Before she could comprehend what was happening next, she felt a sharp, searing pain in her side. She screamed even louder as the wolf sunk its deadly fangs into her side, the blood spilling from her body and pooling on the ground beneath her.

_"Flipendo!"_

The werewolf's jaws were suddenly gone from Hermione's body, although the pain didn't lessen. Harry ran up to her, grabbing her wand as he did so as she continued to scream in agony. Breathing heavily, he only wished he knew about medical magic. Her wounds were deep and possibly fatal. There was no way he would be able to mend them.

The werewolf, whom Harry had blasted backwards with his spell, was now on its feet again. Harry didn't move away from his friend, but instead, shot more spells at the creature. A few hit, but most were dodged. It leapt for Harry, jaws open, but the wizard was ready for the attack.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The werewolf dropped like a fly as it was petrified, giving Harry the opportunity to get Hermione to safety. She still screamed in pain as he tried to find a way to help her. Tearing off a large piece of his school robes, he wrapped the cloth around her torso to try to stop the bleeding before he picked her up and carried her back to the castle. As he reached the main entrance, McGonagall appeared in the doorway with a shocked expression.

"Potter!" she exclaimed. "What has happened?"

Nearly in hysterics himself, praying that Hermione would be okay, he said, "She was attacked, Professor. By a werewolf. I think she's been bitten."

Hermione was no longer crying out, but every now and then, she would make a noise that conveyed the fact that she was badly hurt. "Well, Potter, be lucky-for both your sakes-that it is nearly sunrise," said McGonagall, her voice shaky. The two of them took her up to the Hospital Wing for immediate treatment. The Headmistress addressed a Slytherin as she passed them.

"Please tell Professor Snape that I need to speak with him immediately in the Hospital Wing."

The Slytherin girl nodded and hurried down the corridor to find her head of house, Harry and Minerva rushing to Madame Pomfrey. They lay Hermione upon a bed, her blood soaking the sheets instantly, having already soaked the cloth Harry had tied around her ribcage.

"What has happened here?" Pomfrey demanded as she shuffled over to see what all the commotion was about. "Oh my word!"

"It was a werewolf," said Harry automatically. "She's been bitten, I think."

Poppy turned to McGonagall. "Severus?"

"I've sent for him already," the Headmistress replied just before Hermione screamed again.

Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey rushed to undo the tourniquet he had made to staunch the bleeding. It wasn't long before Ron rushed through the doors, calling out to Hermione as Poppy worked to clean and mend the wounds. He stopped beside Harry, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

"Bloody Hell…Hermione…"

"I can mend her in a heartbeat," said Madame Pomfrey. "But the bite…I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to stop the change from occurring. What's been done is done."

"You wished to see me, Headmistress?" came the cool, emotionless voice of the dark potions master. Harry and Ron turned automatically as Minerva addressed him.

"Yes, Severus. It seems Miss Granger has been…bitten…by a werewolf."

Ron's eyes widened once more in shock. She'd been attacked? By a werewolf? How? And why?

Snape, although seemingly unfazed by this news, let his eyes wander the girl in Poppy's care. The wounds looked severe, but they seemed to be healing fairly well. He was glad to know that she was alive, nonetheless. He turned his stony gaze back to McGonagall, his mouth a straight line of indifference.

"I suppose I should get started on a Wolfsbane potion right away. However…as you know, it takes a full twenty-eight days to complete, and I barely have the reserves to make one batch."

"Please, Severus," said McGonagall in her best Headmistress voice. "Make what you can, and only after that batch is made, you may go and get the supplies needed for more."

Once again, Snape's eyes shifted to Granger. Of course, as usual, it was one of the Golden Trio that had gotten into trouble again. What a surprise, he thought blandly. At least it wasn't Potter this time. Quite frankly, Snape had had enough of saving the boy's arse over the years.

"Of course," he said to McGonagall slowly, then turned to face her completely once again. "Send her to me once she is in a much less critical condition. I will begin the brew straight away."

He bowed his head slightly to Minerva, then turned to exit the wing in a flurry of black robes and dark, feathery hair. He could be annoyed with this interruption in his day to day activities, but by now, he was used to such mishaps. He tried very hard to let these things roll off his back like rain water from the leaves of a plant. Sometimes, however, these "emergencies" became an irritation. Luckily for Granger, he chose that day to be somewhat patient.

Harry and Ron sat at Hermione's bedside once Madame Pomfrey had finished her ministrations. Both were quiet for a long time as they stayed with their friend, hoping she'd be alright, but mortified by the whole situation.

After awhile, Ron looked at Harry. "Look mate…I'm sorry about last night. I was way out of line…"

Harry shrugged. "It's alright Ron. I understand."

"I'm serious…I was a right foul git, wasn't I?"

"I suppose so," Harry agreed.

Ron flushed a bit, looking down at Hermione and stroking her hair. "So…let's forget that whole thing between us even happened, alright?"

Harry nodded. "Sure thing, Ron." Harry's eyes returned to Hermione as well as he held her hand, remembering back to their second year when she'd been petrified by the deadly eyes of the Basilisk.

"Harry?"

He looked at Ron questioningly.

"How did you find her?"

"I…saw Ginny this morning, and asked her if Hermione had returned last night. I was worried about her. She said Hermione never came back to Gryffindor Tower as far as she knew, so I went looking for her."

Ron was silent for a long time. Then he said, "Thanks, mate. Not sure what she'd have done without you."

X-X-X

Upon returning to the dungeons, Severus immediately went to his stores to locate all of the ingredients for a Wolfsbane Potion. Unfortunately, it was just as he feared: he was low on two essential ingredients, one being the Wolfsbane itself. The other ingredient was Fanged Geranium thorns. Both items were very difficult to find, and nearly impossible to buy.

With a sigh, Snape took the supplies from the storage closet and set to work. He despised creating this potion for several reasons. One reason was the amount of time it took to brew it. Another was because the ingredients necessary to make it were extremely hard to come by. The third reason he disliked the task was because the recipe was so particular that if the brewer strayed from it even the tiniest bit, the potion could do more harm than good.

It took an hour for him to complete the first few steps. The fourth step is what took the longest amount of time. Each day at precisely the same time, he would have to add one Wolfsbane leaf to the potion until the twenty eighth day. Then he could finish the last of it quite easily.

Severus, having done all as was able for the time being, set the cauldron up out of the reach of any curious students, then sat at his desk to finish grading the essays he'd received from his final class of the day yesterday. Later that evening, McGonagall entered with Granger, Weasley and Potter standing back in the doorway. Snape stood and approached the Headmistress.

"I've begun the brew, but just as I thought, I will need to go and retrieve more Wolfsbane and Fanged Geranium thorns for the next batch."

"Very well," said Minerva, slightly unnerved by the morning's events. In all her years as a teacher, she couldn't remember any student ever being bitten by a werewolf outside of poor Lavender Brown being attacked by that miserable cur, Greyback during the final battle of the war. Turning from Hermione, she motioned both Harry and Ron to head back to their dormitories, assuring them that Miss Granger would be along shortly.

Severus stepped forward and closed the door before brushing past Hermione and heading back to his desk to put the papers safely into a drawer.

"Professor…" Hermione said shakily, still unable to believe what had happened a few hours earlier. "I'm…I'm not really going to become a…a werewolf…am I?"

Snape whirled round and leaned on his desk, expressionless. "Unfortunately, Miss Granger, yes. You have been bitten, and therefore will now retain the ability to shift into a wolf-like creature upon the complete rise of each full moon."

The horrified look upon her face was slightly amusing to him, and he couldn't keep the slight smirk from spreading across his face. "I must admit, Miss Granger, it surprises me that you-of all people-would not be wise enough by now to know how dangerous it is to wander outside the castle late at night. The Forbidden Forest is hardly a place anyone, even as dark as myself, would prefer to spend their nights."

Hermione's horrified expression took on a somewhat outraged look. "Excuse me? I'm sorry that you're misinformed, Professor, but I was not in the Forbidden Forest." She was aware that she sounded exceptionally defiant, but she was too rattled and unnerved by what had happened only just that morning and she was in no mood to be toyed with.

He lifted his brows in question, as if he honestly thought she was lying. "Oh really? Then where exactly where you when you were attacked?"

"I was in the Shrieking Shack, Sir," she explained, trying to keep her tone more respectful, yet determined to let him know that she wasn't as stupid as he obviously thought. "I…I felt like taking a walk last night before dark, and I only went as far as the Shrieking Shack. I sat there for awhile, and…I must have dozed off. When I awoke, I hurried back toward the castle, not knowing what time it was. I was attacked before I reached the bridge."

Snape said nothing, as if trying to decide if she was telling the truth. At last, he stepped down from beside his desk and walked down the aisle toward her. He stopped a few feet away, looking down at her with a blank expression once again.

"As you are already aware, Miss Granger, the Wolfsbane potion does not take away your ability to transform, but merely makes you docile once you have transformed. I'm sure you are also aware that it takes a full twenty-eight days to complete, which means it won't be finished until the morning after the next full moon. Besides that, it must be consumed exactly a week beforehand."

She grimaced, fighting back the urge to cry in front of him. No doubt that would earn her a detention at the most, a snide, embarrassing comment from her potions master at the least.

"Therefore, I ask that you report directly to me after dinner that night."

"What for, Sir? If the potion won't be ready in time-"

"Are you really that daft?" Hermione wanted to slap him for his continued implications that she was an idiot. "You have just been bitten by a werewolf. That means that in exactly one month, you will turn into a savage beast that can and will slaughter whoever and whatever gets in your way. Therefore, you are to report to me. I'm afraid you will have to be placed in isolation until you revert back to your human form."

She looked aghast. "You're going to throw me into a dungeon cell?" she screeched, indignant and outraged.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger," he said quietly, coldly, as he leaned his face closer to hers with each word that fell from his lips. "I could turn you loose on the rest of the school and have you either kill or turn half the students and staff. Or perhaps I can turn you out into the Forbidden Forest, where there are many creatures capable of killing a werewolf, especially a new, clumsy, inexperienced one…"

His face was mere inches from hers, and Hermione was forced to stare into the dark, black eyes of the potions master. She swallowed hard, suddenly intimidated by his close proximity. After a long moment, he pulled back, standing straight once more, his hands behind his back.

"Now, with those three choices, I should think that you would have the common sense to know which is the only reasonable option."

She forced her eyes downward. This man had a way of making even her feel ashamed of a simple question. "Yes, Sir," she amended quietly.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Now, report back to your dormitory and rest up. It is Saturday. I strongly urge you to enjoy your weekend. And do pull your nose out of those books. Perhaps if you spent more time socializing, you wouldn't find yourself so alone that you have to venture out to an abandoned old shack in the middle of the night to fill the obvious void in your pathetic life…"

This time, Hermione did glare at him before turning to storm from the room, slamming the dungeon door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Forceful Submission

_Chapter Two: Forceful Submission_

"What do you think he's telling her?" Ron asked Harry as the two boys stood by the fireplace in the Common Room, waiting for their friend to return from the dungeons.

"I…dunno. Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll tell us."

"You maybe," said Ron quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Come off it, Harry. She's probably upset with me. I wasn't very nice to her either last night…I feel terrible."

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "She'll forgive you, Ron. Besides, she needs us right now."

Hermione stepped through the portrait of the Fat Lady and stopped in the doorway facing the two boys. Ron and Harry turned to her, both noting the fact that she was on the verge of tears now that she was out of the sights of the potions professor. She looked at them, eyes full of despair. After a moment, she went to both of them quickly, Harry immediately taking her into his arms. Ron was there to put his arms around her as well as she let herself cry. The few others in the Common Room were too busy with their work or games to take much notice.

"It's alright, Hermione," said Harry.

"I don't want to be a werewolf…" she sobbed.

"Come on, Hermione, maybe it won't be that bad," said Ron, trying to be the cheerful one.

She pulled back and stared at both of them. "Not that bad? Ron, it's terrible!"

"Well…who knows? You might not mind it once you're used to it."

"It's not something you get used to, Ronald… Lupin was never alright with it. He hated it. It's not…pleasant…"

"But Hermione, Snape is brewing the Wolfsbane potion as we speak. You won't turn into…a killer just like that."

"But you heard Snape. The potion won't be finished in time. And he doesn't have the ingredients needed to make more than one batch…Oh, this is dreadful!" She sunk down onto the couch, the boys flanking her, their arms around her.

"S'alright," whispered Ron. "We're here for you. Just like always. Right Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Right. Werewolf or not, you're our friend, and we care for you."

"I dunno about you," said Ron. "But I think werewolves are kinda cool."

Hermione punched his arm, conveying that she wasn't in the mood for jokes, then buried her face in Harry's chest once more.

X-X-X

She wasn't sure how the entire school had been enlightened as to what had happened to her, but a month later as she walked down the aisle to take her seat in the Great Hall for dinner, her schoolmates taunted and teased her. They called her the Wolf Girl, and Hairy Hermione. The Slytherins even went so far as to call her a mangy, man eating mudblood.

She ignored them as best as she could, telling herself that they weren't worth it, that they were all just gossiping little toads. Even so, she sat down beside Ron, hurt and angry, setting the book she had brought with her down on the table.

"I could just punch every one of them," muttered Ron. "What if it was them instead of Hermione? Would they be laughing then? I know I wouldn't."

"They're immature," said Harry. "Just let it go, Hermione."

"So you have to see Snape right after supper then?" asked Ron, passing her the plate of turkey. Although eating was the furthest thing from her overly stressed mind, her craving for meat took over and she piled the food onto her plate before passing it down to the person sitting on her other side.

"Yes…God, I feel like an animal. I can't believe I have to stay in a dungeon cell half the night…"

"Better you than me."

Ginny reached over and smacked him in the head. "Ron!"

Despite herself, Hermione laughed quietly. "It's alright, Ginny. I'm used to the fact that Ron speaks before he thinks."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Harry.

They talked casually throughout the meal, the others trying to keep Hermione's mind off of what was yet to come later that night. Eventually, supper came to an end, as did the jovial mood that went with it. Hermione looked up as she saw Snape drifting down the aisle from the head table. He stopped in front of her for a mere second, catching her eyes with his, then continued on out of the Great Hall. Harry had noticed the exchange and looked back to Hermione.

"I suppose that's your signal then?"

Hermione's eyes dropped to her hands as they lay in her lap. "I suppose it is…" she replied, the hysteria evident in her shaky voice. Ron hugged her and she was grateful. Then she stood and grabbed her book. "Well…assuming all goes as well as can be expected…I'll see you all tomorrow…Goodnight."

Without waiting for a reply, she walked briskly from the room and down to the dungeons, knowing Snape was waiting for her.

"Good luck, Hermione," Harry said, knowing she was too far away to hear him.

X-X-X

She paused outside the heavy wooden door, taking in several steadying breaths. She was on the verge of tears again, and she knew she would have to push her emotional turmoil aside before she embarrassed herself in front of Snape. Although, even at her best, he could still manage to embarass her. It was simply in his character to berate, degrade and humiliate others. What a charming talent to have, she thought bitterly.

Once she was sure she had a grip on her composure, she knocked on the door, opening it upon hearing the professor's unmistakable, "Enter."

As she walked into the potions classroom, her feeling of unease heightened, much to her dismay. Snape stepped out from his storage closet, his eyes going to rest immediately on her.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. How nice of you to show up, albeit late…"

And there he went with the berating, as usual. She, like all the others, had hoped that Snape's biting sarcasm and bitter attitude would die along with Voldemort's reign of terror. However, much to their displeasure, the potions master remained the same old dungeon bat they all loathed to respect, even if he was a hero. Snape himself didn't seem to take much stock in the fact that he had indeed played a significant role in the downfall of the Dark Lord. In fact, he seemed almost to resent it.

Of course, anyone with a brain could figure out why. He had originally gone to the Death Eaters of his own volition, and only when things turned hairy did he run to Dumbledore-out of selfishness, not enlightenment. He had had to do many terrible things as he worked as a spy for the Order, even having to go so far as to kill the old Headmaster-a man whom Snape had-begrudgingly-come to accept as a strange sort of friend. He had had to betray Harry and the rest of Hogwarts. He had had to endure the hatred, the accusations; to take the blame for so many of the awful things that had happened before Voldemort was finally killed.

The one thing no one but Snape knew, however, was that he wished-desperately-that he had died from Nagini's attack.

But as Hermione stared back at him, trying to hold back the fear and the anger, she couldn't help but let her temper rise even further at his snide remark.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was saying goodnight to my-"

"Spare me the excuses," replied Severus as he marched toward her. When he reached her side, he turned and placed a hand between her shoulder blades to push her forward into the room. Upon reaching his desk, he whirled on her, looking down at the object in her hands. "What is this for?" he asked.

"To read of course," she said, wondering what insult he would let fly this time.

He lifted a brow. "So, am I to understand that you plan on reading as you spend your time as a deadly, savage werewolf in my dungeons?"

She glared at him as he, once again, continued to insult her intelligence. "No. I brought it to read before I am forced to go through the pain of transformation. What sort of idiot do you take me for?" She bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything more, knowing she would already lose house points for her cheek.

Snape scowled and snatched the book from her hands. "You are quite the spitfire, aren't you, Miss Granger?" She continued to glare up at him, beyond pissed by this point. It didn't help that her nerves were already on the verge of snapping before she'd left supper.

"You will not be spending your hours before your transformation reading. The moon reaches its highest point at eleven-fifty-five. Five minutes prior, I will escort you to the cell in which you will be confined until sunrise."

"Then what will I do until eleven-fifty?"

He smirked, secretly loving tormenting Granger as he did all of his students, save for Slytherins, though now that the pressure was off to severly favor his own house, he wasn't as reluctant to repremand the pureblood brats. "Since it is Friday, and classes are at an end for the week, you may clean my classroom. I have paperwork to attend to, so I would appreciate it if you would please keep quiet."

It was just like him to treat this time like a detention. Hermione wanted so badly to make some smart arse retort, but she forced herself not to. Instead, she turned on her heel and set about tidying up the room without magic. She figured it would give her something to do for the next few hours until Snape led her to her cage.

The potions professor sat at his desk as she did so, writing a letter to a Mister Boris Ferrenwood, owner of a store in France that sold various potion supplies. In the letter, Severus asked the man if he sold either Wolfsbane or Fanged Geraniums, and if not, did Boris know of any good locations in which to find these rare herbs?

Upon completion of the letter, Severus summoned his black, hawk-like owl, tying the parchment to its leg with a green ribbon. Hermione watched as he waved his wand to open the door so that the owl could exit, shutting it again once the bird was gone. A second later, his head dropped to study some other papers that lay upon his desk, and Hermione forced her eyes away from him, continuing to clean the last of the cauldrons. Once it was scrubbed and rinsed out, she set to organizing the classroom supplies. Before long, she heard Snape's cool voice break the silence that had seemed to drag on for hours.

"Five minutes till, Miss Granger. Finish up. Quickly."

She did so, hastening to reach his side as he stood beside his desk, his cloak wrapped entirely around him, reminding her of the Dementors. Or perhaps Dracula…She couldn't decide which analogy was more fitting considering he knew how to suck the life and happiness out of every room he entered.

His eyes were fixated on her for a long moment before he let his cloak fall to his sides, turning in the next instant. "Follow me," he commanded, not feeling as patient as the day Hermione had come in contact with her unfortunate…accident.

With a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach and a sinking heart, Hermione trailed him as he led her through a door at the back of the room in which she'd never ventured before. The two walked through a small corridor before they came to an open, circular area. Doors were evenly spaced around the room, and suddenly, Hermione felt as if she was a prisoner.

Reluctantly, she followed Severus to one of the doors as he unlocked it, holding it open for her after he'd used a Lumos charm to add light to the empty room. Hermione stared at the dungeon cell, her heart rate rising as the nervousness and fear took over. Despite the fact that Snape was beside her, she felt like crying. She was about to turn into a monster…How could anyone expect her to be okay with that?

"Miss Granger," Snape barked. She whipped her head around to meet his impatient gaze. "I said…step…into…the cell…" he said, annunciating each syllable.

She lowered her head and obeyed, beginning to feel nauseaus. As she soon as she had stepped slowly and fearfully over the threshold, Snape slammed the door behind her and locked it, setting up wards and enchantments to keep her from breaking out once she had assumed her wolf form.

Hermione walked around the small room letting the wetness slip from the corners of her eyes silently. This was it. Within a matter of mere moments, she would become an animal; a killer. She sank down and turned to lean against the wall, clutching her knees to her chest. She tried to tell herself that becoming a werewolf wasn't the end of the world, but she was afraid all the same. As the remaining minutes ticked by, she tried to brace herself for the pain of transformation.

Severus stood just outside the cell door, waiting. Although he'd never come forward and say so, he felt guilty about the fact that he had to lock a student in a dungeon cell, all alone, with no one to help her through the nightmare she was about to experience. Perhaps if she posed no threat to him, he would have done something to ease her suffering. But werewolves were not cute and cuddly. They were deadly and dangerous when they were left uncontrolled. Even if he would have given her a potion for the pain, it wouldn't have helped.

At last, Severus closed his eyes as the wails of pain and agony nearly shattered his eardrums, even from the other side of the door. He clenched his fists as he fought to remind himself that she wasn't being murdered.

It was only a matter of minutes before her screams turned into howls. The beast growled viciously, and he could hear it throwing itself against the stone walls and the wooden door, trying to escape. He sighed, and with much effort on his part, Severus stepped away from the door and walked back along the corridor to his classroom, trying to ignore the scenario altogether. He couldn't help Granger now.

X-X-X

The hours ticked by as Severus remained awake and active through the rest of the night. He had finished all of his grading, as well as turned in his attendance sheets to Minerva for the week. Having finished all of the paperwork, he pulled the Wolfsbane potion out to check its progress. He stirred it a couple of times, pleased that it seemed to be the perfect consistency. He had added the last of the Wolfsbane just before Granger had joined him in the dungeons, and now it was beginning to smoke, just as it should.

Faintly, he could hear the tower clock chime, marking the hour. Severus sighed. Four a.m. An hour to go.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, another sound came to his expertly trained ears. Slowly, he turned his head in the direction of the corridor that led to the cells.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

His eyes widened in realization. He flung the door to the cells open and ran down the corridor, finding that his protective enchantments had been broken. Pulling out his wand, he tried to put up more, but it was too late. The small, but powerful brown werewolf busted through the solid wooden door with a sound more near a roar than a growl.

Snape backed away, cursing as it fixed its chocolate brown gaze upon him. It leapt for him, but he managed to jump back just in time, casting various spells at the creature, both offensive and defensive. It chased him down the corridor and into the classroom, giving Snape more room to dodge the beast. He edged around the dungeon, throwing spell after spell at the wolf as it smashed the tables and chairs trying to reach him, but to no avail. It was very agile, even if it was still clumsy, and unfortunately for Snape, he wasn't quite fast enough to hit the beast with the majority of his magical attacks.

As they continued their little game of cat and mouse around the room, Snape had expected the inevitable to happen. Granger, in her beastly state, managed to knock the Wolfsbane potion from the table, causing the mixture to puddle on the floor.

Again, Snape cursed. It was time to end this before she destroyed the entire dungeon. He cast another spell as the wolf leapt for him once more.

He missed, but Granger did not.

Severus stiffled a yell at the excruciating pain when the canine's teeth caught him on the shoulder. The infections saliva penetrated his veins, burning him like fire. He had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse on more than one occasion, he had felt the burning sting of the Dark Mark tattooed on his arm even more frequently. He had been bitten several times by Voldemort's highly venomous snake. But this had to come in as a close second to the snake.

Even as he was being poisoned from the inside out, Severus managed to keep a level head. He had to stop Granger before she killed him. As much as he wouldn't mind death, he would not allow her to run rampant around the school and infect or kill anyone else.

He _Stupified _the animal and it was immediately thrown backwards, crashing onto the pile of splintered tables and chairs.

With another flick of his wand, ropes appeared around the body of the fallen werewolf, binding it and making it almost incapable of all movement. Snape clutched his shoulder with his free hand. Great…there was still at least an hour left until sunrise. That meant that within moments, he himself would feel the agony of transformation.

He lifted his wand to try to heal the wounds to his shoulder, but was unable to do so. Dropping the wand, he wrapped his arms around himself, holding in the agonizing cries of pain he wanted so desperately to let out. More quickly than he thought, he began to feel his body take on a new shape, his human mind slipping away slowly…slowly…

**She struggled against the bindings that held her, growling and snarling in a fit of rage. A strange fear had come upon her at the instantaneous appearance of the ropes around her legs, making it almost impossible for her to move. She writhed and struggled, desperate to protect herself until at last, the ropes broke.**

**The female shot to her feet and gave a loud, roaring growl as she spun to face the one who had done this to her. Much to her surprise, she found that the two-legged male was gone, replaced by a large, black beast similar to herself. It crouched in the middle of the room, its head bent, its right shoulder bleeding.**

**She growled at it, her hackles raising as the territorial instinct took over. The black male lifted his head, his dark eyes turning to the female automatically. He growled in response to her threatening gesture and rose to stand on all fours.**

**It was a standoff, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. The battle was imminent and inevitable. Both knew the law of the beast: only one could be called the top dog. Only one could reign superior to all others of its kind.**

**It was the female, more foolish than the older, wiser male, who launched the first assault. She peeled out on the pile of broken wood beneath her and threw herself toward the large, black wolf, her jaws open, threatening. The male, graceful and agile, leapt sideways, quickly spinning and latching onto the female's side with his own deadly fangs.**

**She yelped and howled in pain, but retaliated quickly, her front paw catching the male's lower jaw, causing him to release his hold.**

**And so the match had begun. The need to outdo the other drove both wolves to attack until a winner was decided. The fight was up and down, each one having their chance to take down their opponent only to have the other retaliate and put them on the run once again.**

**At last, the male seemed to understand that they were at an impasse. One of them had to win, and he was determined to be that one. He eyed the female as they circled each other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Having learned from her moves already, he knew all he had to do was wait. And sure enough, it was the smaller, brown wolf that went in for another attack. Only this time, the male was ready for her. He dodged her easily and spun, mounting her in the next instant.**

**The female was outraged. How dare he believe that he could dominate her so easily? She bent around to try and bite his legs, but had no luck. He had latched onto her with his jaws and he wasn't letting go. Seeing she wouldn't get out of her compromising situation so easily, she took off at a dead run around the room, slamming herself and the male on top of her into the walls as she went until he lost his grip and fell to the ground.**

**The female turned to face the black wolf with a loud snarl, warning him that he would be wise to not try that again. But as the black wolf stood, he had different plans.**

**He launched himself towards her, attacking her with everything he had until he had forced her to the ground. She tried to stand, but before she could manage to straighten her legs, he had her mounted again.**

**For reasons unknown to her, the female stopped her struggling, knowing somewhere deep inside her that she had been bested-that the black male had earned his right to dominate her. He was stronger, more powerful, and he had just claimed her, as formidable as she was, as his mate.**

**The female's growls and snarls turned to whimpers of submission and pleasure as she let her newfound mate take her. She howled as the feelings of animal ecstasy took over, filling her with a kind of wild euphoria. She pushed back against her mate eagerly now, having fully accepted their new relationship as alpha male and female.  
><strong>  
>His brain was foggy and he didn't quite understand where this overwhelming pleasure was coming from, but he knew it must be a dream. He hadn't felt that type of pleasure in so long…and now it was there between his legs, burning hot and causing him to ache with the most primal of needs. If this was a dream-which it undoubtedly was-he prayed not to be woken.<p>

His eyes remained closed as he bucked his hips against the backside of the woman in front of him. Such a supple, petite creature, he thought as his hands gripped her just beneath her breasts, although the fact that she was wearing a sweater took away some of the pleasure. He groaned, feeling her inviting softness squeeze around him the more he moved in and out, bringing him closer to that impending release.

He was so close…only a little further, and he would claim the satisfaction that he hadn't known he'd been missing. He moved his hips even faster, eager for the end to come as her breathless moans egged him on. Dear Merlin, this woman's body was Heaven, even though he knew he should be in Hell…

The climax came at last, and he gave a shuttering sigh. He couldn't remember ever feeling so much pleasure.

After taking a moment to revel in the sweet release, he pulled out and opened his eyes slowly, wanting to see the face of the beautiful angel who had pleased him so well.

But as he looked down at the soft brown curls that framed the lovely flushed face of the girl beneath him, Severus realized to his horror that he was not in a dream.

Cursing, he jumped backwards, drawing his wand from his robes and shooting her with a spell that rendered the girl unconscious before she had the chance to come back to reality to realize what had just taken place.

Severus growled as he used a few more spells to clean them up and to replace her pants and undergarments before righting his own trousers, casting a contraceptive charm on her immediately afterward. He looked to his right shoulder and saw that it was still bleeding. Just great. He healed himself, still unable to believe what he'd just done.

Foul tempered and loathing to touch her again, he scooped Granger into his arms and swiftly carried her to the Hospital Wing. He didn't care what happened to her now, he just wanted to be rid of the vixen. The night was over, and she wasn't his responsibility anymore.

Poppy met him halfway into the Hospital, having expected his arrival at some point.

"What's happened now?" She asked as Severus swept by her and nearly dropped Hermione onto an empty bed. He turned to Madame Pomfrey, composing his features easily as he spoke in his usual tone.

"She had a rough night, seeing as how it was her first transformation. I figured I would give her to you to monitor this morning since she has resumed her human form."

Poppy had followed him to the bed in which he had lain the girl, and now proceeded to examine her. "If I may, Severus, you seem rather eager to be rid of the girl," she observed conversationally.

Snape frowned. "As you can probably guess, I've had no rest all night. I'm very tired and wish simply to sleep. Oh, and one more thing before I leave," he added. "Tell the Headmistress that…due to an unfortunate turn of events…the Wolfsbane brew was unable to be completed. Tell her…I will report to her after I am well rested."

Poppy nodded and waved him away. "Go on, Severus, I am quite able to take it from here. And I will be sure to pass the message along."

Without taking the time to reply, eager to leave the Hospital Wing and the insufferable Gryffindor vixen behind, he swept gracefully from the room in a flourish of black robes and a very bad temper. Thank God it was Saturday…

**A/N:** Yes, I'm sure the werewolves would lose their clothes in all reality, but I decided to make it…well, a little easier to digest rather than having our favorite couple completely naked. Poor Severus…What is he going to do now? And how will he return to teaching classes on Monday? Watch out to all the students! He's going to go hog wild with handing out detentions with the terrible mood he's in! O.O

And in case you didn't get it, Hermione and Snape reverted back to normal in the middle of the...er...mating session...-gasp!- 


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission Begins

**A/N:** Alright, to those of you who are curious to know how Hermione and Snape will act toward one another… Well, let's just say it's going to be…complicated. Hermione will remember nothing of what happened. All Snape knows is what happened once they reverted back to their human forms. As for Snape's treatment of Hermione…Um…he won't treat her "badly," but he won't be very nice to her either. It is Snape after all, and he did find himself in a very compromising situation. Not to mention he'd never think of doing such a thing with Hermione, even if she wasn't his student. Lol

On another note, no, Ron will not turn into a complete asshole. He isn't my favorite character, but I respect him and I know that he would never really abandon his friends and act like Draco. I've read too many stories like this already. Neither will I allow Harry to become stupid and oblivious to Hermione's feelings. Harry has a big heart, and he's very smart. He wouldn't turn his back on his friends either. I'm keeping all the characters as cannon as possible. So if you're expecting betrayal to take place among the Golden Trio, then you won't find it here. J.K. Rowling would never write such a thing and neither will I.

So! Let's get on with the next chapter, shall we? ;)

_Chapter Three: The Mission Begins_

The pain was gone. Just like that. The softness beneath her felt unreal after the traumatic experience she had endured. Had she died?

But as she came to, she realized her initial thought was silly. Her eyes opened, and she was greeted by her two best friends.

"Ron…Harry…" she said, looking at each of them in turn.

"Welcome back, Hermione," said Harry with a smile.

She sat up in the bed, trying to focus, trying to remember. "What happened?"

"We dunno, do we?" Ron reasoned. "We were on our way down to the dungeons to see you this morning when we ran into Snape. He was in a right foul mood, right Harry?" The other boy nodded, and Ron continued. "Anyway, we didn't even have a chance to ask him about you when he snapped at us, saying you were here in the Hospital Wing. We raced up here to see how you were doing."

Again, Hermione tried to remember what had taken place through the remainder of the evening, but for the life of her, she couldn't recall a thing. "He said nothing else to you?" she asked them.

"No," said Harry. "You mean you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing…" she conceded. "I remember…the pain…the transformation…it was dreadful. I've never felt anything like it. But after that…the next thing I remember is waking up here with you two."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks of concern, their eyes going back to Hermione. "Well obviously nothing bad happened, or I'm sure Snape would have made some comment about it," reasoned Harry, only half believing his own statement. But at that moment, he was more concerned with offering Hermione words of encouragement. At least until they found out otherwise.

X-X-X

The tower clock chimed noon, at which time, Severus decided he'd rested enough. Not that he'd gotten much rest at all, actually. His mind had been reeling, replaying that mornings events over and over within his mind. He tried to dispel the troubling memories, but they wouldn't leave him alone. In the end, he rose from his bed in an even fouler mood than before, storming out of his private rooms and into his classroom.

Upon his return from the Hospital Wing that morning, he had righted his room and cleaned up the failed Wolfsbane brew, so the room was no longer in shambles. When he reached his desk now, he found his owl on his desk with a reply from Ferrenwood. Severus untied the scroll from the bird's foot and read it.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I am sorry to inform you that I do not sell either Wolfsbane or Fanged Geranium, nor do I have any of these rare herbs in any of my personal stores. If you would like to know where to find these plants, I'd suggest the mountains in New Zealand-  
><em>  
>Severus growled and crumpled the letter, throwing it down upon the desk and scaring the owl, which flew away to sit on one of the topmost shelves in the room. Of course, the owner of the most famous potions store in the world wouldn't have the two ingredients he needed, both for Granger and for himself. Had he really expected his terrible luck to change when it would be most convenient for him?<p>

Stalking briskly out of the room, he made his way directly to the Headmistress. Obviously he would have to take a trip to New Zealand if he had any hope of obtaining what he needed. He said the password as he reached the entrance to the Headmaster's office, stepping into the room as if he owned it. He froze just inside the doorway, however, when he realized that the Minerva had company.

Granger spun to face him as she heard the door slam open, much to her surprise. McGonagall stood and motioned him further into the office.

"Severus, how good of you to join us. Impeccable timing as always. Come in, come in."

Snape hesitated, trying very hard not to look at Granger. He couldn't. He knew what images would bombard his brain if he dared to chance a glance in her direction.

"Poppy informed me that you had something to report?" Minerva asked at once.

"Yes…" he began slowly, deciding in that instant that he would not tell McGonagall what had become of him the night before. "It seems things didn't go exactly as planned last night. I had done just what I had planned, placing Miss Granger in a cell upon the time of her transformation, however…the protective enchantments I had placed upon the door had broken. She destroyed my classroom as well as the cells, although I easily repaired the damages done. I did manage to keep Miss Granger at bay…"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she looked away from Snape. She had broken free of the cell and tore up the dungeons? And here she had thought everything had gone relatively well. Merlin, was she wrong…Her face burned with shame as she looked away from him.

"And the Wolfsbane brew was a casualty of the mishap?"

"Yes…" he said again. "I had sent a message to Boris Ferrenwood-apparently he does not sell the two ingredients I need to create a new brew. It seems I must find my own means of retrieving the plants on such short notice. Ferrenwood suggested New Zealand."

Minerva tilted her head forward and raised her brows. "Well then, I suppose you have a bit of a trip ahead of you?"

"So it seems…" he drawled.

"I see…Well, I will find someone to take over your class while you are away, in the meantime…I suggest that wherever you have to go, you take Miss Granger with you."

"No!" he snapped, the words having barely left her lips. Minerva blinked and Hermione spun to stare at him. The little color he had had drained from his face, and he looked nearly petrified.

"I'm sorry if you disagree, Severus, but I think it would be for the best if she accompanied you."

Checking himself, Severus tried his best to maintain a more composed voice for all argument's sake. "Headmistress, I urge you to reconsider. Surely you can't expect me to be in charge of Miss Granger-I don't know how long my trip will take-"

"Once again, I am sorry to inconvenience you, Professor, but I am thinking merely of the safety of this school. You are the only one who has had experience in dealing with these matters. You did provide Remus with the Wolfsbane potion whilst he was here."

"Yes, but-"

"This matter is not up for negotiation," McGonagall said firmly, leaving no room for more of Snape's arguments. "You and Granger will leave as soon as you are ready. You may return upon the completion of your mission to retrieve whatever it is that you need."

Cursing the damnable woman and the young Gryffindor witch for being a constant pain in his neck, Severus didn't bother to grace the Headmistress with a reply. Instead, he turned abruptly and stormed from the room, once again unable to believe his rotten luck. Now he had to go on a long trip with the werewolf girl who had turned him, then somehow seduced him into certain acts which he refused to call back to his memory.

Hermione watched him leave, then muttered an hurried, "Excuse me, Professor," before racing from the room after him.

"Professor!" she called, trying to catch up to the swirl of black robes that drifted quickly down the corridor. "Professor Snape!"

Severus stopped and whirled on her, intending to tell her like it was without leaving her room for any comments or concerns. Then he would leave her behind until forced to endure her presence again.

"We will leave at exactly seven a.m. tomorrow morning. Pack only what you need and meet me at the front gates. If you are not on time, I will leave without you, despite the Headmistress's orders."

Before she could respond in any way at all, he turned from her and disappeared through a door on the right side of the corridor. Hermione still had so many questions, but she sighed with the realization that she would have to wait for any more answers.

Her main concern, though, was why Snape seemed to be so angry with her. He hadn't dared to look at her for more than a brief second upon entering McGonagall's office, and he'd practically shouted in protest at Minerva's suggestion that Hermione accompany him on his trip to retrieve the missing ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion. Then he had run from the room, as if he couldn't get her out of his sights fast enough. On top of that, she had just received Snape's most venomous tone as he explained when the two would depart the next morning. She supposed that's what she deserved though since she had destroyed his dungeons and spoiled the Wolfsbane potion he had worked so hard to brew.

Wonderful. Not only was she being forced to go on another long journey in search of some elusive items, but it seemed as if she would have to endure a very temperamental potions master as well.

X-X-X

"You what?" exclaimed Ron as they stood with Harry in a remote corner of the library. A number of people looked at them, shushing them at the red head's outburst. "With Snape?" he asked, lowering his voice now.

"I can't believe this…First I turn into a monster, and now I have to leave Hogwarts-_again_-to find something that's nearly impossible to locate! And yes, _with_ Snape."

"But why do you have to go with him?" asked Harry, just as confused as Ron.

"I don't know…I guess it's because he's the only one who can control me when I change…Although apparently he made a mistake last night. I broke through his protective spells and destroyed the dungeons…"

"Whoa…I can just imagine the look on Snape's face," laughed Ron, trying to envision the potions room in shambles.

"It's not funny, Ron!" Hermione chastised. "I feel horrible! And apparently Snape is pretty upset with me for it. I don't know if I can endure this…"

"Doesn't sound like you have a choice," said Harry matter-of-factly.

"I know…I just hope it isn't as awful as I imagine it'll be…"

"It's Snape. Hero or not, he's still not very pleasant to be around…and you'll have to be stuck with him for a long time on your own…"

Harry elbowed Ron at Hermione's look of outrage.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me, Ron," she spat back.

"Ow…no problem…" he said, rubbing his arm.

X-X-X

The boys had been there to see her off the next morning before she set off to meet Snape at the gates of Hogwarts. She arrived just as the tower clock chimed seven. Snape was already there waiting for her, although he didn't even bother to look in her direction.

"Where are your things?" he asked immediately.

"In here," she replied, holding up the small bag she had used on she, Harry and Ron's trip to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. "Undetectable Extension Charm," she explained.

"Very well," he said, having done the same thing with the small pouch he kept hidden beneath his robes. "Then let us be on our way." He raised his arm unwillingly, silently inviting her to take it.

Hermione stared at his hand for a moment, looking up at his face to notice he still refused to look her in the eye. Slowly, she reached up to place her hand over his. Severus flinched only slightly, and not to Hermione's notice, as her skin came in contact with his. Uttering a quiet curse, they disapparated.

Upon reappearing at the location of Snape's choosing, he retracted his arm instantly, walking off ahead of her without preamble.

"Let's go, Miss Granger," he said quickly. "We have a lot of ground to cover if we hope to find the necessary items within a reasonable time frame."

"But Professor, where are we?"

If she had expected him to answer, she was sadly mistaken. Sighing, she hurried after him, her eyes wandering across their surroundings. It looked as if he had taken them straight to New Zealand, judging by the quite vivid, picturesque scenery around them. All she could see for miles were mountains and a few valleys. Were they going to search through every inch of the place? The task seemed nearly impossible.

But then again, so did the task of finding and destroying seven Horcruxes.

Hermione trailed Snape, having to enchant herself in order to keep up with his quick, lithe movements as they trudged across the rough, beautiful landscape. They didn't speak other than the necessary exchanging of words, which created a rather cold, awkward atmosphere between them-not that they had ever been on the friendliest of terms.

As they walked along, the sun moving from one horizon to the other, Hermione still continued to dwell on Snape's obvious irritation towards her. Was he simply angry because she had destroyed his potions room? Was he mad just because McGonagall had forced him to bring Hermione with him on this trip? Or was there something else that was causing the usually bad tempered professor to treat her with such extreme animosity?

The two of them traveled from sunup to sundown in silence, having no luck in finding the rare herbs they were searching for. When nightfall came around, they found themselves in a dense forest along a mountain side. Snape walked around briskly in search of a good place for them to take refuge.

"S-sir," Hermione stammered. When he offered no response, she went on. "I have a tent."

Severus stopped and turned only his head toward her, lifting one brow in question. She held up her bag and opened it, pulling something large from the seemingly tiny space. Setting the item down on the ground, she used her wand to set it up, looking to Snape once she was through.

He faced her and the magically appearing tent fully now. "I must say, Miss Granger, I am impressed. However, I do not need such luxuries. You may use that if you wish."

Hermione stared at him, having expected him to be glad to have a better place to sleep than the ground. "Bur Sir, surely you can't mean you aren't going to use it? There is plenty of room inside-"

"I'm well aware of what kind of a tent it is. I don't need it."

She frowned, her own temper flaring. He was making things much more difficult than they had to be, and it was really starting to grate on her nerves. "Why are you being so bullheaded and mean?" she demanded.

Snape's face grew colder, if that were even possible. In the darkness, his eyes looked like black holes in his head, giving him the appearance of a skeleton, his raven hair falling around his face in soft, dark curtains. In that moment, the obvious anger and loathing that radiated from him in waves made her think of him as a Death Eater. Thinking more along those lines, she could see him as the Grim Reaper himself.

Another thought crossed her mind in the next instant, though. As her eyes traveled from his pale face (his imperfections masked by the darkness), dark eyes and raven hair down to examine his lean body clad in flatteringly tight black robes, Hermione thought he looked devilishly handsome. Her mind flitted to the verse in the Bible that said that Satan had been the most beautiful angel before he had been cast from Heaven…

"You would do well to hold your tongue, witch," Snape warned in a low, dangerous tone, breaking her out of her strange musings.

"Or what?" she fired back, knowing even as she did so that it was not a good idea to pick a fight with this man.

Before she could take a single breath, he was in front of her, his dangerous, black gaze bearing down upon her light heavyweights. He did not touch her, though he was mere centimeters from brushing against her, his lips only an inch from hers. Hermione wanted to take a step backward, but found herself frozen in place.

"Do you really want the answer to that question…?" came his threatening voice, a whisper like silk upon her ears.

She inhaled a shuttering breath, unable to find words to counter his thanks to his nearness. He was so close to her that, even in the darkness, she could see the whites of his eyes and the faint highlights in his dilated pupils. So close that she could feel his warm breath tickling her cheeks.

Something inside her ached in the most delicious way, and suddenly, she found herself appalled by her reaction to him. She took a step back.

Satisfied that she had begun to retreat, he turned to stalk away from her once more. She watched as he stopped a good many yards away from her, sitting beneath a tree and leaning against its base, closing his eyes to rest.

Letting out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Hermione dropped her eyes from his figure and turned to step inside the tent. What a maddening man! She thought as she flopped down on one of the beds. If he was going to be a bully the entire time they were away from Hogwarts, then she was in for a very long trip! 


	4. Chapter 4: Trial, Error and Temptation

_Chapter Four: Trial, Error and Temptation_

If that little witch thought she was going to get close to him, Severus had startling news for her. He sat under a tree, brooding and irritated at both that little vixen, as well as the Headmistress that forced him to bring the girl along.

God knew he couldn't look at her without remembering everything (or at least everything he could remember). He saw her face, flushed, her lips parted as she panted and moaned with pleasure-pleasure that he had given her. Each time he looked at her, he was horrified when he felt himself grow harder, recalling the softness, the feel of being inside of her, of touching her-the delicious sensation of the firm, yet soft skin of her backside pressed between his thighs.

It was wrong for more reasons than one. First off, she was his student. Partial student, yes, but he could remember seeing her when she'd first come to Hogwarts at the age of eleven. An innocent little thing with big, bright brown eyes, an unruly mass of bushy hair, and the know-it-all attitude of a teacher's pet, always waving her hand in the air at every question asked. He'd disliked the girl for that last bit. Severus never did care for know-it-alls-people who liked to make it plainly obvious that they were brilliant. Perhaps if she'd been more modest of her widely cultivated mind, much like himself, he may have been able to tolerate her easier, despite the fact that she was a Gryffindor.

The second reason the unintentional sexual exchange was wrong was because neither of them had known what they were doing when it had begun. That meant that it was technically against Granger's own will, not speaking anything of his own. It practically classified as rape, although Severus shuttered at the thought. He wasn't nice, he wasn't cheerful, he wasn't polite or even civil most of the time. But he was not a creep. Never would he do such a thing to a student-or to anyone without getting their consent first.

Not to mention the fact that Snape hadn't had such relations in a long time. He was getting older, more weathered, even though he hadn't hit the age of forty yet. He hadn't felt the want or the need to relieve himself of such tension in quite some time. Hell, he didn't have any sort of sexual tension within him. At least, not until that night in his dungeons.

Now, he couldn't look at her, and he could only barely stand to hear her voice. Being near to her was like being shoved inside a broom closet, suffocating slowly, painfully. And whenever they happened to brush up against each other, even lightly, fleetingly, he felt his blood begin to boil, his body wanting so desperately to fill the burning desire she unknowingly stirred within him. At the same time, his mind was keeping him in check with a simple thing called common sense.

So although the noble Gryffindor had kindly offered him a place in the warm, cozy tent with plenty of room inside, he refused to set foot within its canvas flaps. Even with as large as it was, its confines would still hold him in too close of a proximity to her. And he would not risk making a very grave mistake again.

X-X-X

She wasn't sure what time it was when she opened her eyes the next morning, but she didn't think it was too late. Warmth all around her from her blankets, Hermione stretched and slowly swung her legs from the bed to sit up. She yawned and looked around the tent, noticing that the light outside was only barely shining above the horizon, the walls of the enclosure glowing slightly golden in the morning light.

After changing her clothes and slipping on her shoes, she walked outside, wondering if Snape was already awake. She couldn't imagine him being the type of person to sleep in lazily, especially when there was work to be done. She'd half expected him to wake her up that morning and shove her out the door, barking at her that they needed to get moving straight away; that they had a lot of ground to cover still if they hoped to find the Wolfsbane and the Fanged Geranium.

He hadn't, however, and Hermione was surprised to find the man sleeping beneath the tree under which she'd left him the night before. He lay in the grass, his cloak wrapped around him like a blanket. It covered the majority of his face, and his closed eyes were only barely visible beneath the messy strands of hair that had tumbled down over his face in the night.

Her irritable, short-fused potions master now looked much more docile in his peaceful slumber, although under the light curtain of black hair, it seemed he still held some sort of alertness in case something unexpected were to take place.

Even so, Hermione thought it odd that he was still asleep. She wondered if she should wake him. They did have a lot of ground to cover and she didn't want Snape to be even surlier if he had been hoping to leave as early as possible. She frowned a little in contemplation, the decided to try it. If he got mad at her for disturbing his sleep, then she supposed that was just another thing to add to her list of offenses.

The air outside the tent was rather nippy as she walked slowly, and with measured footsteps to the tree beneath which her professor slept. She knelt beside him cautiously.

"Professor?" she whispered. "Professor Snape? Professor Snape?"

This elicited no response, and reluctantly, Hermione reached a trembling hand out to touch his shoulder. Her fingertips only barely grazed over the cloth of his cloak.

"Professor Snape, wake up."

_"Expeliarmis!"_

Hermione gasped and turned her head as she watched her wand fly out of her pants pocket and into the tall grass. Before she had the chance to look forward again, she found herself on her back, her hands held above her head and the tip of another's wand pressing into her jugular.

Staring up, wide-eyed, she met the pitch black pupils of an extremely dangerous man. She could tell the Killing Curse or the Cruciatus Curse was dancing upon his lips, wishing to leap forward and deal a critical blow to his victim. He could do it, and he would do it, too, if he had to. His face was so close, the tips of his hair brushed her cheeks, and she could taste his breath upon her slightly parted lips. Her heart rate thumped heavily in her breast. She was both terrified and strangely exhilarated by his swift movements, as well as his nearness.

It took a few seconds for both of them to reorient themselves to their current situation. Hermione forced her racing heart to slow and her mind to stop whirling, as if she were experiencing some sort of euphoric high. Snape's dark eyes slowly lost their threatening glare as he pulled his face back from hers, his wand no longer digging into her throat menacingly. His deadly stare slowly transformed to a look of sheer annoyance and mild disgust as he lifted himself off of her. He stood, not bothering to offer his hand to help her to her feet.

"Miss Granger, why do you feel the need to disturb my precious sleep? Couldn't whatever concerns floating around in your crowded mind have waited until I decided to wake?" Severus asked frostily.

Hermione sat up, still a bit disoriented as her eyes traveled slowly up the body of the man before her. A bit awkwardly, she met his gaze, unable to find words to answer his question. He lifted his brows, the irritation still present.

"Well?" he prompted, waiting, impatiently, for her reply.

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought... I thought you would want to leave as soon as possible," she sputtered.

"Did you think that I didn't need an adequate amount of rest before setting out again?"

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unsure of what to say. "No, of course not. I just wasn't sure-"

"Well, I must congratulate you, Miss Granger. You managed to ruin my day once again. You're quickly replacing Potter as the bane of my existence. That's quite an accomplishment."

He glared at her, evidently done with this little game first thing in the morning. "Pack the tent away, and let's get moving. Now," he said icily.

Now sharing in his irritation, Hermione turned from Snape, flourishing her wand a few times before the tent was neatly packed away inside her extendable handbag. She turned back to face her professor stubbornly. "Alright then, so let's go!" She marched past him, starting along a trail. "What are you waiting for? The Wolfsbane and Geraniums aren't going to pick themselves you know!"

Severus scowled at her retreating figure. Arrogant, smartarse little witch. Oh, how he loathed women. Especially the young ones. Always a constant pain in his rear. Then again…everyone was a constant pain in Snape's rear.

Keeping the flame from reaching the end of his incredibly short fuse, he trudged grudgingly up the trail after her. Dear God, why him? He asked. Why him?

X-X-X

The next day passed the same as the first, and when they were ready to rest, Hermione took the tent while Severus remained outside beneath the stars like before. The next morning, it was he who awoke first, but he waited patiently (sort of) for the obviously tired girl to get her lazy butt out of bed. Once she'd rejoined the world of the living, she packed away the tent once more, and they set off, still in search of the two elusive plants.

That day, they had ventured down the other side of the mountain they'd climbed the day prior and found themselves crossing a vast expanse of grasslands. There were flowering trees scattered here and there, and many different kinds of plant life. Both of them thinking along the same lines, they searched the grasslands thoroughly, hoping to locate at least one of the two herbs they needed.

No such luck, however. Soon they were headed toward the second mountain, having found nothing of value except a nice change of scenery.

Hermione was leading again, which oddly enough, Severus had no objections to. As much as he hated smarty pants people, he had to admit that he admired her own wealth of knowledge on their jaunt across the mountains of New Zealand. She could take care of herself for the most part, being resourceful and even more knowledgeable about the land that he was (which irked him, but he was glad he didn't have to worry much about her safety).

She stopped up the path from him a ways after awhile. "What…do you find so interesting, Miss Granger?" he asked, not really interested, but exasperated by the interruption.

"Professor, look!" she exclaimed in little more than a whisper.

Severus's frown deepened, and he trudged over to her, eager to see what she'd spotted, then move on quickly.

As he stepped up behind her, Hermione found herself fixed on the most beautiful sight she'd ever laid eyes on. In the clearing on the other side of the bushes on which they stood was a heard of at least twelve winged horses, a few babies wandering among them.

She watched, captivated, as one horse spread its feathers and snickered, kicking the ground with one of its front feet. It seemed to be communicating something. Then she saw a foal, a little filly, trot up to the bigger horse. The two were mother and daughter, and Hermione found herself beyond intrigued to know how the magnificent beasts lived and communicated with one another.

The mare took off running, then jumped into the air, spreading her wings and soaring around in a single circle, stopping to hover just above her little one. The foal seemed to understand what her mother was asking for, so she, too, began to run, spreading her wings and leaping up, hoping to catch the wind and ride the current.

Unfortunately for the baby, she fell to the ground in a tangle of long, wobbly legs and mussed feathers. She only barely missed hitting her head during the fall.

The mare set all four feet on the ground and nuzzled her little babe to make sure that she was not badly injured. After a moment or two, the filly stood, seeming unscathed, suffering a blow only to her dignity. Hermione smiled wide, watching the goings on of the herd.

Snape rolled his eyes and began the trek toward their destination again. "Let's go, Granger. You can look at the pretty ponies some other time."

"Are you joking? I'll never get a chance to see something this incredible again!"

He whirled round, scowling at her. "We don't have time to be fooling around watching horses. Or in case you've forgotten, we have things we need to do."

"I know, but…Professor, how can you not be captivated by such a sight?"

He lifted his brows, but his bored, annoyed expression didn't change. "Simple. I'm not a silly. Little. Girl." He flourished his cloak in a summoning gesture. "Come. We have many more places to check."

Sighing, and with one last look at the winged mare and her filly, Hermione drug herself away from the magical scene to resume her venture with the crabby old bat. She felt a bit ashamed at being distracted by watching the horses. Snape was right, of course. They had plants to track down, a potion to make, a school and friends to return to. They didn't have time for all those leisurely stops.

The mountain they climbed next was much steeper than the first. Severus, being oddly agile, flexible and graceful for a man his age made it effortlessly up the nearly straight up climbs, his long, lean legs carrying him much further and faster than his traveling companion.

Hermione, unfortunately, wasn't having much luck keeping up with her potions master. While it was true she'd survived nearly a year in the "wild" with Harry and Ron, they'd never had to climb places like the ones she and Snape kept running into. Halfway up one stony wall, she looked to the dark man who had reached the top with little effort in mute appeal. At last she spoke up as he continued to watch her struggle.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she asked.

Severus actually smirked this time. "What's the matter, Granger? Can't keep up? Maybe you should…exercise more."

She gave him a dirty look, and said, "Just help me! Why do you have to be so cold and mean?"

His smirk grew only slightly. "That's just who I happen to be. If you don't like it, then you can leave right now. I will find the Wolfsbane and Geraniums on my own."

Hermione gave a sound similar to a growl of annoyance before trying once again to pull herself up to the rocky ledge.

As much as Severus didn't want to help her (because that meant touching her), he kneeled down and bent over when she neared the top, grabbing her arms and pulling her up. He rose to his feet as she took the last steps up to the flat place upon which he stood. Just as he went to let go, however, the edge of the ledge crumbled, and Hermione stumbled backward, about to tumble back down the mountain.

Snape grabbed her again instantly, pulling Hermione to him to keep her from falling. Hermione gasped quietly as she once again found herself in very close proximity to the dreadfully morose potions master. His black eyes bore into hers for what seemed like a long time.

Severus suddenly felt his body temperature rise at the feel of her petite form flush against him. He'd managed to bring their faces together again, until they were only an inch or so apart. They were so close, he could look right into her eyes and see exactly what she was thinking, even without the power of Legilimency.

He wasn't sure if he liked the desire he found there, deep within the honey-colored irises.

He pushed her away and turned so that she couldn't see the obvious lust he'd begun to feel once more simply because of a brief touch. What in the hell was wrong with him? Why did one glance set his heart ablaze? And why did one touch make him want to throw everything away just to make love to her?

**A/N:** Kay! So let me know what you think. Here comes the sexual tension. lolol And what's this about protectiveness in the next chapter? :O Find out next time! Please, please, please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Possession

_Chapter Five: Possession_

The clouds were upon them, ominous and menacing, foretelling of the severe storm to come. The sun was setting, the side of the mountain on which they found themselves shrouded in shadows. From their vantage point, only the horizon held any light of day; a thin band of gold that was quickly being overtaken by cumulous grey and the black of the coming night.

The tent was up, prepared quickly by the young witch's spells as usual. The lights inside flickered, being born of flame as most things in the magical world, giving their tiny piece of mountain forest evidence of human life. The air was crisp and cool, a slight breeze slowly becoming more prominent with the coming of the storm. Animals had taken cover in trees, dens and bushes.

Hermione, having continued reading the book she'd often immersed herself in each night before bed for the past two weeks, now put the text down on the table beside a rocking chair before stepping out into the evening air. Snape stood on the ledge that overlooked a deep, heavily wooded canyon, the wind catching in his cloak and in his hair, whipping both around in warning. He didn't seem to mind the obvious change in weather. In fact he seemed to almost revel in it.

Snape, being both feared and revered, was much like stormy weather. People cowered before a storm, but they also respected its might. The thunder that rumbled through the skies was intimidating, the lightening a dangerous threat. It could either be a good thing, or a bad one.

Severus was seen in much the same way. No one took his presence lightly. They shied away from his overbearing nature, but they also saw him as an idol of sorts. He was strong and smart and even courageous, though Snape himself never put much stalk into his own character traits. He wasn't one to feed his ego, nor would he let others feed it. His very presence was enough to instill that thunder-like fear, his capability to harm or even kill-like lightening-remained a constant reminder of his own malevolence.

But even so, like the storm, Snape remained good. Though his attributes, physically and otherwise, seemed to incline more towards the darkness, he hadn't fallen into that inescapable evil. He held bitterness toward the world, but he would never abandon his sense of honor and loyalty.

Hermione stood a few feet back from the man who was a mix of both light and dark, not for the first time being captivated by his contradicting nature. He fascinated her in a way most people did not. She was normally good at reading people, but Snape proved to be a real challenge, even for her brilliant mind. The man was an enigma.

Pushing away her curiosity about the mystery that was Snape, she took a few tentative steps toward him, unsure if she should be bothering him. He hadn't been altogether pleasant to her since they'd begun their long adventure to find the Wolfsbane and the Fanged Geranium. Hermione was constantly wary of what she said or did, hoping her actions wouldn't earn her scorn and anger. But being the good Sumerian that she was, she couldn't resist offering him the chance to be more comfortable.

"Professor…?" she began, still wary of how he would respond. "It looks as if it's about to storm. Perhaps you should come inside instead of staying out here in the weather."

Snape cringed inwardly at the suggestion. The thought of the cozy tent had nagged at him constantly each night as he slept on the ground. Yet he refused to put himself into that compromising situation. Especially since his own desires and urges had only grown stronger since the morning after he'd been bitten and turned.

Severus had pieced together what had happened that night pretty easily. He could guess within reason that the two, being wolves, had been overcome by some mating instinct. Thus, why they'd been engaged in intercourse when they'd resumed their human shapes. Unfortunately, that meant that, naturally, they were bound to one another. As much as he wanted to cast these thoughts aside, he knew that he had claimed Granger as his "mate," whether he'd been in his right mind or not.

And now that the deed was done, his body had begun to react to what they'd done. He could sense things; things he couldn't really put a name or a definition to. His mind would react protectively if she fell, or was stung by a bee-or something else that was completely insignificant happened to her-and he would have to fight the urge to leap to her side to assist her.

He would sense physical things. And he cursed it every time. He had begun to notice that her body became slightly aroused whenever he got too close to her. Whether she realized this connection or not, he was not sure, but he sure as hell did. Each time, he would fight the desire-the need-to satisfy her, as well as himself. Severus, to his horror, found himself imagining crazy, wild images of her, naked beneath him. He wanted it. And such knowledge of his own reactions scared him.

So when she offered him a place in the damnable confines of the tent once more, his temper flared along with other things. Taking in a deep and steadying breath, he forced himself to remain calm on the outside.

"I'm not afraid of the weather, Miss Granger. And I am not concerned with getting wet if it rains. There are weather repelling charms to keep me dry if need be."

Hermione frowned, still unsure why this man always had to be so stubborn. Was it really that hard to say yes to a nice, comfy bed in a warm, dry tent? "But Sir, it must be nicer than sleeping on the ground each night. At least come in for one-"

"No!" he growled, not turning to look at her. "Go back into the tent if it's such a holy place. I do not need an eighteen-year-old looking after me. I'm well old enough to take care of myself. Now go about your business and leave me in peace."

He could sense her intense glare burning into his back, and he smirked to himself, glad to know she had obviously not taken any more interest in him. She hadn't found any more patience with his surliness. She had not dared to try and overstep any previous boundaries between them. In fact, she seemed to not have been affected by the transformation as much as he had. Severus was relieved. At least if Granger was not feeling the same things he was, he would be able to keep himself in check, ensuring that he wouldn't jump at the chance to do anything rash-anything that he would most definitely come to regret.

She didn't try to appeal to him again, at least not for that night. She left him on the ledge as the last of the light faded from the sky. As the rain began to fall, Severus placed enchantments around himself to keep the weather from reaching him. And when it was time for him to sleep, leaned against a tree, bringing his cloak up to cover his body and mask his face.

X-X-X

The mountains were damp, and in some places, soaked and muddy from the heavy rain the night before as the two traveling companions trekked across the rough terrain. By this time, both were slowly becoming discouraged, knowing that even if they found the plants they needed, they still wouldn't have the time necessary to brew the potion before the next full moon. That phase in the lunar cycle was fourteen days away, and they hadn't even come close to discovering the location of the elusive herbs.

Now they found themselves wandering along in the shadows of rocky cliffs, caves and overhangs. A few trees were placed among the boulders, various weeds and wildflowers growing from the cracks in the rubble at their feet. At last they came to the end of the rocky ledges, a forest before them, the rocks towering behind.

Upon reaching this point, Severus stopped and stood stock still. Hermione said nothing, but followed his example, staying quiet and unmoving. She sensed it, too. Somewhere deep in her gut, she knew there was a possible threat. Not only did she have that gut feeling, but she could smell something most peculiar. Something both she and Snape had noticed (although Snape had told her nothing of his becoming a werewolf, so she remained unaware of his own animal-like abilities) was that their senses had begun to change and develop. Their hearing had increased ten-fold, their eyesight ten times better. Their sense of smell was expanding, and now they were able to put scents to things they didn't know had scents. They were, in essence, becoming more wolf-like in sensory.

Now the smells, as well as the sense of danger, assailed them both, and they waited for the threat to present itself.

As they looked on before them, a mountain lion appeared from the trees. Two more flanked it moments later. Their tails flipped, and one lowered its head, communicating that it was certainly dangerous.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it toward the beasts, armed and ready to defend herself if need be. However, Severus stuck out his arm to stop her from cursing the animals. When he spoke, it was in that dark, low, authoritative voice that sent chills down anyone's spine.

"Show yourselves…" he commanded, staring right at the three lions.

The one that stood in the middle looked to the other two, growling low to each of them. They all faced forward then, and Hermione's eyes grew wide as she watched them turn into men. They were animagi. But how had Snape known?

They were all stately and muscular, as well as tall. The one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader, had dark brown hair that reached his ears, and his eyes were dark and cloudy. He looked like someone to be feared, much like Snape, but Hermione was able to tell that he wasn't nearly so honorable. The two to either side of him were slightly shorter, their hair lighter brown, their eyes blue. They looked like twins. Neither one seemed friendly, but they didn't pose as much of an obvious threat as the first man.

"What do we have here? A witch, I see," said the leader, looking to Hermione in a way that made her shrink back in a state of unease. "And I presume you are a wizard?" he asked, looking to Snape's expressionless face.

"Our business is none of yours, so why don't you move on your way, and us, ours."

"Ah, such a simple way of dealing with things. How diplomatic of you," replied the man. "But unfortunately here in the mountains, we are not diplomatic. We abide by the law of the land, and the law of this one states that it is ours."

"How primitive," replied Snape, feigning intrigue. "However, we haven't time for your silly games, so if you will step aside and let us pass-"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," said the twin on the leader's right. "This mountain ridge belongs to us. You cannot pass."

"Unless you wish to endanger your life," said the second twin. "We do not care who or what you are. This is lion territory, and you are not welcome upon it."

"If you wish," Snape began slowly. "…to test your might against us, then by all means, you may try…But I don't think you would stand...a chance…against me…"

The leader stepped forward, towering over Snape in a way meant to intimidate. However, of course, Snape was not a man easily intimidated. He stared the man in the eyes, his gaze unwavering, unblinking-a technique that usually paralyzed anyone who met his intense, black irises.

"Would you really care to challenge the pride?"

"I will if I have to," stated Snape coldly, nowhere near backing down.

They kept up the stare down for quite some time before the leader stepped back with a slight smirk. His eyes traveled to Hermione who stood just behind Snape to his right.

"Unless you'd be interested in avoiding confrontation altogether," he said in a rather sly tone of voice.

Snape's flat expression turned into a scowl as his eyes flickered from the man before him to the girl at his side. Reflex caused his arm to shoot out and push her behind him, blocking her from the lion's view and making her untouchable, should he try to take any unauthorized liberties.

"You are not to touch her," Severus warned, and although his tone was flat, his eyes and face were threatening. But Snape was not reacting simply out of the need to protect his student. He was reacting to that possessive instinct that screamed, 'She is mine. She belongs to me. I claimed her.'

The leader raised a brow in question, noting the expression of possession within Snape's dark, menacing eyes. "She is your mate?"

Snape fought the instinct to say yes. Although it would be a good cover to get them out of this situation, he could not allow himself to admit the truth. He knew it would set him over the edge and he would be lost to his primal instincts and desires.

"No. She is my ward. We are in search of Wolfsbane…"

"Werewolves…" mused the leader.

"Werewolf," Snape corrected, his eyes motioning to Granger.

"You smell like mutt, too, now that I've taken the time to better analyze you…"

"I am not," said Snape firmly. "However, if you could tell me where I might find the Wolfsbane, or Fanged Geranium, we will not try to pass through your territory. We can part ways in peace."

The lion's eyes flickered again to Hermione, insistent that he gain something from this exchange. "But if she is not your mate, then you have no right to claim her as your own. Therefore, she is fair game."

"No," barked Snape. "She is my daughter," he lied, internally cringing at the reminder that she was indeed young enough that that statement could be true.

Hermione thanked the stars that he _wasn't_ her father, but she smartly kept quiet.

"You cannot take her. I won't allow it."

"Yes, but once again, you mistake us for diplomats. We obey the laws of nature, not the laws of man. We are first, and foremost, the lions of the Eastern Mountains."

"If that were the case, then you would not want a half breed like the girl. You would not wish to claim a werewolf witch as a possible mate. She is…not of your species," said Snape, bringing out the failure in logic. "And I can see in your eyes that you are not reacting in animal instinct. You are reacting to the carnal desires of a man; and such actions I will not condone. She belongs to me-my child. And you shall not have her."

The leader, all fake, alluring smiles before, was now glaring at Snape in irritation. His eyes caught another member of his pride on a ledge just behind the man and the girl. He hid his grin well behind a mask of annoyance. "Very well…have it your way. If you do not wish to give her up…"

Hermione stood behind Snape, actually afraid. This was not the first time men had been interested in her, but situations such as these never failed to evoke feelings of terror and disgust within her. She wanted desperately to cling to her professor's robes, to be closer to her momentary protector, but she resisted the urge. Little did she know that a lion behind her had her in his sights.

But Snape was not easily fooled. As soon as the lion sprang from the ledge, transforming to his human form in mid air, Severus spun and hit him with a spell that sent him flying backwards just as his hand touched Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione gasped and whirled around, completely taken aback by the surprise attack. Thankfully, Snape was with her. She wasn't sure what she would have done had she been by herself.

The other three lions made to attack the two, mainly Snape to get him out of the way, but the potions master rounded on them, stunning them and jinxing them to keep them away. Hermione drew her wand and joined in the fight. The confrontation went on for several minutes, and soon, Severus was on the verge of shooting them with his own curse; Sectum Sempra.

However, he refrained from doing these pathetic pussy cats any real bodily harm for Granger's sake if nothing else. He was well aware of the fact that she was against such violence, especially to things that had fur and/or big, baby eyes.

As soon as the two of them managed to fling the lions back far enough, Snape instantly grabbed her arm and disapparated.

Snape let go of her instantly, and Hermione fell to her knees, not having expected the sudden change of scenery. She hadn't prepared to disapparate, and her stomach had done a few weird flips. She held her belly for a few moments until it settled and she was sure she wouldn't be sick.

"Are you alright?" Snape demanded in a rather forceful voice as he glared down at her as if she'd done something wrong.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. "I just hadn't expected…"

"They didn't touch you, did they?" was the next question that flew from his mouth.

"No," she replied. "No, I'm fine."

He growled and turned away from her, marching across the clearing he'd brought them to. He couldn't look at her at the moment. Not after what had just happened. Those animagis lions had wanted to take her for the purpose of fulfilling their perverted desires. The thought made Severus angry and vengeful. He had wanted to lash out with Sectum Sempra and kill the bastards. Even worse, he knew he would have been unjustified in doing so.

Either way, Snape knew that he had not simply acted out of a need to protect his student. He had acted upon the need to defend his mate. He had wanted to kill those men because they had tried to take his mate.

_Mate!_ That _word!_ It leapt to the forefront of his mind each time he would think of her, and it was wrong! It was maddeningly, sickeningly, morally wrong! His own thoughts disgusted even himself! But God help him, he could not dismiss the growing possessiveness that took him over. He could not help but to act on animalistic impulses that called him to stake his claim to her and defend her from all other male threats.

The evening was drawing near again, and they were no closer to solving the mystery of where to find the herbs. Disgusted with the mission and with himself, Snape stalked off into the forest to try to cool off. As he went, he called back to the girl who remained a constant nuisance.

"Set up the tent," he commanded. "We're camping here tonight."


	6. Chapter 6: The Animals Within

_Chapter Six: The Animals Within_

Hermione lay in her bed, stirring on occasion with a few quiet moans as she remained fast asleep, lost in the world of dreams. Her nighttime immersions into her subconscious mind had slowly begun to change, taking on a strange form of intensity-a pull, if you will, toward something she didn't consciously understand.

_A growl sounded from somewhere close by as her eyes remained closed. She was resting, gathering strength-for what, she did not know. But when the growl came again, she peered up through half-lidded eyes into the black gaze of someone or something that sat shrouded in shadow before her. He seemed to be sitting on his haunches, his back arched, and his arms braced in front of him, as if he were an animal instead of the man he clearly resembled._

_Again, he growled, more forcefully this time, as he rose and stalked over to her silently. Though his features resembled that of the man himself, his arms and legs were longer, lankier, and afforded him the ability to move about on all fours._

_She stood, her limbs taking on the same animal-like characteristic that allowed her to move just as gracefully on four legs as the male, only her posture was not proud. Instead, she was crouched lower to show that she was beneath him-that she was submitting to his obvious power._

_He began to walk in a circle around her, assessing her, studying her. She lowered herself until she lay flat on the ground on her stomach. He stopped, facing her right side, and his mouth opened to deliver a threatening snarl, revealing long, sharp fangs. For an instant, the image of his head changed to that of a black wolf. He leapt toward her, pushing her onto her side. One hand found her neck, further lowering her status, letting her know that he was superior._

_After a few moments, his growls became softer as he stepped over her, communicating that she was beneath him, and yet, belonged to him. She gave a quiet whimper as he lowered his head to nuzzle her face and neck and shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see his face, and his expression was dark and foreboding rather than comforting. And yet, she didn't feel threatened by him. She felt like that was where she truly belonged._

_He moved off of her to lay at her back, the night air catching his cloak to cover her as well. She rolled to her stomach again, pushing against him to snuggle closer to his warmth and stability. She wedged her head under his, and at that moment, the moon came out from behind the clouds, cloaking them in a silver light where they lay in a small meadow in the middle of a mountain forest.  
><em>  
>She awoke, but she wasn't fully conscious. Her body had found the real world while her mind was still in a daze-still caught in a dream-like trance that called her forth to do something that could only be explained by instinct. She swung from the bed, her eyes glazed and not quite seeing, mistaking the world around her for imagination. However, her body fully understood what she was doing and why it was necessary she do it.<p>

Slowly and silently, she stepped out from the tent and into thick veil darkness where not even the moon illuminated the earth. She didn't have to know where she was going to get there. She simply followed that strange pull that tugged her in the direction she needed to go.

Eventually, she reached the little grove of trees whose giant roots sprouted from the ground, building a nature-made barrier around the patch of tall, soft grass. In it sat the one who called to her. He was nestled between the roots of the tallest tree, sleeping soundly in his element of total darkness. He was unaware of her presence, lost so completely to the world of dreams from which she had only partially escaped.

Easily, gracefully, she made her way over the wall of thick roots, sinking to her hands and feet. She crawled over to him in much the same way she'd done in her dream. Her head was lowered as she reached his side, peering up curiously into his sleeping face. His head was bent, his chin resting upon his collar bone, his soft, black mane falling in curtains and shading his features. On such a warm night, his cloak was not wrapped about him as was his custom. Instead, it had come to rest in a heap at his hip. His arms lay in front of him lazily.

She pressed herself against him, forcing his arm to move about her shoulders as she nestled into his side. Her head rested upon his chest, and she whimpered, an odd sort of sound. Her hand grasped at his cloak and pulled it around her, fully encasing her within his protective presence. His scent radiated from him like an aphrodisiac. Again, she made an odd sound, rubbing up against him.

He leaned his head back against the tree, unconsciously aroused by her action as a sleepy moan came from somewhere deep in his throat. When her lips met his cheek, her tongue peeking out to taste his skin, he growled softly, appreciative of the gesture.

Satisfied with his reaction, his acceptance of her presence, she finally settled down to rest again, the two of them masked in the night beneath the cover of the trees.

x-X-x

His eyelids twitched, the bright, golden rays of sunlight finding him and rousing him to wake to the new day. He still felt immensely tired, however, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he could not afford to sleep any longer. He had a mission to complete, even if that mission had proved to be unsuccessful thus far.

Not quite awake and accepting of the dawn, he kept his eyes lidded, silently wishing he could simply…rest and skip just one day. He couldn't, though, and the thought made him sigh in resignation as he forced himself to return to reality. Yet, as he began to take inventory of his surroundings, he noticed a few things that were very unusual.

First of all, there was a strange, unfamiliar heat radiating from right beside him along with a light pressure upon his chest. Second of all, he could both feel and hear a steady heartbeat that was not his own. He was aware of a light breathing and could feel the rise and fall of those breaths against his ribcage. Thirdly, he could discern that someone's leg was entwined with one of his.

But the most noticeable oddity of all was the strong, overwhelming female scent that assailed his nostrils. It was delicious, arousing, and evoked within him that feeling of possession.

That primal nature eventually subsided to allow his human mind to function at last, and with this switch came the realization that all of these sensations were not right-that they should not be present. His eyes flew open and darted to his right as he finally awoke to the reality of the situation.

He was horrified and livid to find Granger curled up at his side, sleeping with him, against him, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His cloak encompassed her, and…when the hell had he placed his arm around her? How long had she been there? Was it possible that something had happened between them that he could not recall?

He yanked his arm away with a growl and pulled his robes from around her sleeping form.

"Miss Granger!" he snarled, well beyond furious at this point.

She awoke with a start, sitting straight up with a startled gasp. Her eyes were wide and swimming with surprise, fear and confusion. "What!" she squeaked, staring back at her potions master, trying to assess why he was there, and why he looked so angry. Had she slept too long?

Looking around, she noted that she was not in the tent. Her eyes narrowed as she took in her surroundings, confused and disoriented. What the…?

"Do you mind explaining to me what, in the name of Albus Dumbledore, you were thinking when you came to the rather disturbing conclusion that you could sleep with me? Or perhaps you can tell me what led you to that startling revelation, and why you obviously believed somewhere within your delusional mind that it was appropriate?"

Hermione stared at him blankly at first, but then, a look of utter shock and disgust crossed her features. Was he accusing her of trying to seduce him?

"How dare you!" she screeched. "How dare you accuse me of such an act! I would never-"

"But you did!" he growled. "Don't…deny it-don't…lie…to me…" His voice lowered into that dangerous, velvety whisper that every Hogwarts student had learned to fear. His face was mere inches from hers now, his first defense being the art of intimidation. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't going to work this time.

"I did not!"

He pulled his face away. "Then explain to me why I awoke to find you here, with me, sleeping in such a close proximity that it could be considered unquestionably intimate?" he demanded, his voice now full of forceful authority and outrage.

She had no answer for that. She had no idea what he was talking about-no clue as to how she had gotten outside of the tent. Furthermore, the fact that he would jump to such a absurd conclusion angered her.

"I don't know! I didn't do it willingly!"

"So am I to assume you were under the control of the Imperious Curse?" he fired back.

"No!"

"Well what other explanation could there possibly be, Miss Granger? Come! Use that ingenious mind of yours! Surely the insufferable know-it-all can come up with a reasonable answer!"

Completely affronted now, she slapped him with as much force as she could muster. Big mistake. His swift reflexes reacted instantly, his hand shooting out to take hold of her wrist. His face held a malicious sort of darkness the likes of which Hermione had never encountered. He was beyond livid-so far beyond that he had become ultimately dangerous, and he no longer cared what he said or did.

"You filthy little mudblood!" he spat in a low, threatening voice. He knew that was a low blow, and ordinarily, he would never, _ever_ use that word, but he had lost all semblance of sense in that moment. He was terrified that something else had happened that he wasn't aware of, and he was angry that this heated exchange was taking its toll on him in a most uncomfortable way.

Although she found herself afraid now, Hermione resolved to never show it. She stared him in the eye with a look that could kill, mortally offended and damnably pissed.

"Who's to say that I did anything?" she challenged. "How do I know it wasn't your doing?"

He pulled her closer so that his face was near hers once more, his own deadly glare matching her own (although he was mentally cursing himself because pulling her closer was not part of his intimidation tactic this time). His voice was still low and dangerous. "What makes you think I would _willingly_ touch you?" he said with the deliberate, biting tone that left her entirely certain of his meaning. Once again, he was referring to the fact that she was muggle born. Damn the Slytherins and their obsession with the status of "pure blood."

Snape was trying more to reason with himself than with her, but Hermione didn't know that. At that moment, an unknown strength came to her, filling her with the need-the drive-to fight. With a growl of her own, she threw herself at him, forcing him to the ground. She was above him, her face suddenly overtaken by the animal that lay just beneath the surface. She raised her hand as if she were about to hit him, but he took hold of her arm and flung her away before she had the chance.

He rose to his feet quickly, gazing down at her with a glaring intensity. His patience had been expended, and now he was through with these silly games of hers. "You think you can match _me_?" he goaded. "You think you can stand up to _me_? If you believe that, Granger, then you truly are a fool."

Hermione pushed herself up and ran at him, fist poised to strike, the need to attack the thing that enraged her driving her to action. But Snape was not an easy target. He caught her fist in his hand, stopping her momentarily before flinging her to the side.

She hit the ground hard, landing a few feet away from him. His eyes shifted to watch as she struggled to right herself. "Pathetic…" he said, expressionless, knowing that she couldn't challenge him. Even with her war experience, compared to him, she was too week, too inexperienced, too fragile.

She raised her head and torso just enough to pierce him with a vengeful glare. A slight smirk tugged at his lips at the attempted threat. "You cannot rise to meet me, let alone surpass me. As much as you would like to 'put me in my place,' the fact is, you are unable to do it. So give up the tough-girl act and pull yourself together!"

A brief moment of silence passed between them as Hermione called back the ability of speech. "You're a bastard," she hissed, not quite satisfied with her choice of words, but unable to come up with a better way to explain her sheer anger at such a hateful git.

"It will take a lot more than a simple profanity to insult me. You'd best try harder next time." He turned from her then to leave the grove in order to find a quiet place to collect himself. "Get up and get a grip on your sensibility. There's no need to act like a mangy mutt, even if we are surrounded on all sides by forest."

She didn't say a word as he left her, but her eyes continued to bore into his back, fighting against the utter loathing she was beginning to feel for him. She slowly began to get to her feet. He wouldn't get away with it. He wouldn't get away with accusing her of being a slut, nor with insulting her blood status as well as her strength and intelligence. She would show that arrogant prick that she would not allow him to tread on her so easily.

With angry determination, she marched back to the tent to change and collect herself before she had to come face to face with Severus Snape once more.

**A/N:** Intense! BWAHAHA! So Severus has been feeling the side effects of possessiveness and the need to dominate and claim Hermione as his mate. He's been overcome with sexual desires. And although it seems Hermione has experienced some of that, the side effect she evidently harbors is that of the beast!

What a heated chapter, yes? Ah, the aggression, the fighting, the threats and the darkness! What ever will happen next? How will they go on with this little mission of theirs to find Wolfsbane? O.O 


	7. Chapter 7: Breakdown

**A/N:** Alright, I don't want to lose any readers now! So let me explain something to you all ahead of time, because I have a few people who are getting pissed off at me about the way this story is going. XD Yes: Snape is an asshole. It's Snape. Do you really think that if this would have happened in the books or the movies, he'd be okay with it? Do you think he'd be okay with being turned into a werewolf, then finding out he'd mated with his student? Do you think he'd be okay with the fact he had to go on this TRIP with said student? And do you think he'd be okay with finding out he had sexual desires for her (and more)? I DON'T think so… lol

So, yes, he is going to be an ass through a lot of this for awhile, but he will also show softer sides, too. His wolf side is telling him that Hermione is his mate, that they belong together now, while his human side is denying it, because he knows it's wrong. He doesn't want to feel anything for her, but the fact is, he does. He's having a severe inner struggle, and since he's not the most…civil…of people…then yeah, he's going to treat Hermione in a way that's not so nice for awhile…

But I promise you that things will turn around and they WILL become lovers. It will get worse with the coming of the full moon, but then…well, you'll have to read and find out. But keep in mind the heightened aggression they both feel as a result of being werewolves and the approach of the full moon. And DON'T GIVE UP ON ME OR THE STORY! I promise you'll still love it. SO HERE'S A LONGER CHAPTER! LOVE ME! ;)

_Chapter Seven: Breakdown_

The trip went on with the added weight of a new burden. The tension between Hermione and Severus was so thick that it seemed to make the journey all the more unpleasant. Neither one spoke. Neither had anything nice to say, and they weren't in the mood for another battle of hurtful words and strength.

Hermione could not let her anger go. How could she? He'd offended her beyond all expectations, and slammed her into the dirt-quite literally! He'd used the term she hated most: mudblood. She could have killed him for that. After everything they'd been through, fighting that war, taking down Voldemort and his followers who believed in destroying all those who weren't "pure bloods," she could hardly believe he had the audacity to use such a profanity. The nerve!

And yet, at the same time, she was angry with herself. No, she'd never liked the term mudblood. No, she didn't appreciate having accusations thrown at her. But why had she reacted with force? Why had she been dead set on beating his face in (not that she stood a chance of doing so)?

She had punched Draco Malfoy once before. She had been so mad at Ron a few times that she had reacted in violence. But she could easily justify herself on those occasions. Draco had provoked a wild animal, then lied in order to sentence the beast to death. Ron had crushed her heart several times, and, well, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right?

But Snape…He was just being Snape. He had subjected her to very compromising questions concerning why she'd been sleeping with him, so she'd slapped him. He'd called her a mudblood out of anger, so she'd assaulted him. Didn't he have a right to throw her off? Didn't he have a right to be angry with her?

The part of Hermione that cared whether he had those rights or not was quickly overshadowed by the part of her that didn't. She didn't feel like herself anymore. She felt…trapped, rushed, pissed off, annoyed: and the list went on and on. She wanted to run away. She wanted to leave Snape behind as well as the rest of the existence she'd come to call her "life." She was beginning to feel…like she didn't belong anymore.

And that angered her even further.

Severus, on the other hand, had managed to calm himself. Being "friends" with Remus, if that's what one wanted to call it, had taught him that becoming a werewolf brought with it a vast number of changes, most of them unpleasant. Therefore, he could reason that situations like this were bound to happen. Did that mean he had to like them? Of course not. In fact, Severus felt much hatred, mostly toward himself.

On one side of the coin was his wolf half, which told Snape that Granger belonged to him: that they now "belonged" to one another. The need to be with her, to possess her, to be a part of her, was so overwhelming at times he had to fight back the urge to simply tell her the truth. Surely someone as smart as she could understand what had happened. He hadn't meant for things to go down the way they had the night of the full moon, but what had been done couldn't be _undone_.

But on the flip side of that coin, his human half dismissed all such thoughts. He knew she would not understand, and for good reasons. He was significantly older than her, even if she was of age to have such relations with. He was her teacher-had been her teacher since she was eleven. She had always disliked him, and he had never cared for her in the slightest. So why in the name of Merlin would she ever be able to understand?

He agreed with all of the things she'd find so absolutely wrong about the situation. And that was part of the cause of his own constant state of agitation. The other part lay within the memories he kept buried deep inside himself, the memories Potter no doubt relayed to Granger and Weasley following the war.

Although his body might tell him that Hermione was his lover, as absurd and disgraceful as it were, his heart still belonged to Lily Evans. Pathetic how he couldn't seem to move on. He simply lingered in the past, mourning over a lost love-something he'd always frowned upon students for. And yet, the image of her death haunted him the same as the memory of having to kill Albus Dumbledore. It weighed on his heart like a ball and chain, imprisoning him within the dark depths of loneliness.

Far be it from Snape to ever admit to such weakness. So he kept his mask of animosity toward the world firmly in place. Even though Granger no doubt knew of that one part of his past, even if she did manage to get close to him-something he'd most assuredly resist-he vowed to never open up to the girl. Nor would he tell her the truth of what happened in the dungeons that night unless it was absolutely necessary.

While he watched her speed off ahead of him that day, it did not escape his notice that she was becoming more agile, nimble, more animal-like in her movements. The way she leapt over fallen trees or from one rock to another, the way she seemed to glide when she walked or ran, told him that she was acting on her werewolf abilities. There was a little more than a week left before the full moon showed itself again, so this didn't surprise him. Instead, he began to wonder when he himself would take on such traits. Granted, it took Granger until nearly her second transformation to gain the side effects.

A stream was up ahead. His eyes followed her graceful form as she weaved out of the trees and stopped on the bank, bending down to splash her face with the cool water. Severus stepped up onto a rock a few feet from her, scanning their surroundings in relation to where they'd been, and where they still needed to go. His face was grim as he thought of how far they had traveled already with nothing to show for their trouble. He was fast losing hope of ever finding the two plants.

One might wonder where he'd gotten the ingredients to begin with. Well, he certainly had had no need for them before Remus Lupin took a position at Hogwarts. The stock Snape had kept in storage was compliments of Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf had not been at all concerned about whether he was tame during his transformation. In fact, Greyback would agree with the statement, "the more feral, the better."

Fenrir had been given the herbs necessary for the Wolfsbane potion, but had scoffed at the idea of using something that would make him "inferior." As a joke, he'd given the rare items to Snape.

_"What is it you do at that pathetic school, Severus? Teach children to make potions?"_ Greyback laughed as he dropped a box upon a dark, wooden table. _"Here, see if you can find any mutts to cure who aren't proud to call themselves wolves!"  
><em>  
>Snape had not found the joke particularly amusing, but he'd picked up the case anyway. One could never have too many stores of different herbs. Perhaps one day he would find a use for them. Who knew he'd ever actually come in contact with other werewolves, let alone become one himself?<p>

Already tired of this game of needle in the haystack, Snape scowled at the horizon as he spoke. "I think a rest might prove useful. We're nowhere near our goal anyway, so I see no harm in taking a break. It's a rather warm day, even here in the mountains."

Hermione said nothing, nor did she look at Snape. At the sound of his cool voice, she found herself fighting the urge to throw him another punch, which he'd surely deflect.

Snape's eyes came to rest on her crouched form at the water's edge. His eyes narrowed at the expression he found on her face and the lack of response his statement had elicited.

"Come, Granger, you have to speak to me sometime."

Her head swiveled round to show him that she was indeed still upset with him. But she turned quickly away again before she could say something that would further worsen the situation.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Or, you could act like an immature child again instead of placing your head firmly back upon your shoulders and resuming the day with some dignity," he spat.

She stood and spun to face him, unable to stay quiet any longer. "You're a foul, despicable man! You have no heart, do you?" she growled. "You're just a mean spirited, bitter old man! And how dare you accuse me of something so horrid, so vile-something I'd never consider in my entire life? I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, having tried to get the words out sooner, but had been unsuccessful due to her outburst.

She stopped talking and stared at him, admittedly surprised by the fact that he had apologized. She'd never heard Snape utter those words before.

"Let me ask you this, Miss Granger," he began in a soft voice as he stepped closer to her as he spoke. "What if the situation had been reversed? What would you have done if you had awoken to find me-Heaven forbid-in your bed…with you…?" He had to stop himself from actually imagining that she might enjoy that scenario.

He was right in front of her now, and she tried to step back as a strange, giddy feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach. He came closer still, his fingers delving slightly into her hair as he continued. His actions were partially meant to make a point, but he let his urge to touch her guide him.

"How would you feel if my arms were wrapped around you…so close, so…intimate…?" His dark, velvety tone sent delicious shivers down her spine, and his nearness, along with the gentle caress of his hand against her golden brown locks made her feel slightly weak-kneed. She fought back the moan that wanted to roll off of her lips.

"You would likely assume…that my intentions were unquestionably dishonorable, that I meant to act in a way that was profoundly inappropriate."

Hermione did not question his reasoning, because she knew that he was right. At least, on that subject. She backed away from him again, and this time, he did not move toward her. Her eyes were narrow, and he could make out something like betrayal in their deep, brown depths.

"You called me a mudblood," she said coldly. He did not reply. She went on. "How dare you, after everything we've been through just recently? How can you use such a deplorable term? I thought you had been on our side-on Dumbledore's side! Unless the part of you that remains a Death Eater still thinks I should be dead because I'm muggle born!"

An emotion very similar to regret crossed Snape's features then. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt a sense of shame. She was right. He had been on Dumbledore's side. He had not believed whole-heartedly in Voldemort's ideal of magical superiority. He did not truly believe that all those born of non-magical parents were useless and inferior in any way. Granger, for being muggle born, was indeed the brightest young witch he'd ever taught at Hogwarts. Lily Evans had been just as bright, and she, too, had been born from muggles. He remembered making the same mistake before, with her…

He had called Lily a mudblood…And he hadn't meant it. He hadn't meant it when he'd used it against Hermione either. He had simply been trying to distance himself from her, and pushing her away with that one, derogatory term seemed like a good way to go about it at the time.

For a brief moment, Severus's eyes took on a sorrowful look. He met her gaze, his voice very quiet as he said again, "I'm sorry…"

That didn't seem to be good enough for Hermione. Her face didn't soften in the slightest. He stepped forward again, reaching out a hand of apology, although he was startled at his desire to touch her for the sole purpose of easing her distress.

She growled and slapped the hand away. "No! Don't touch me!"

His face clouded slightly, his dark eyes no longer showing that momentary vulnerability. Her fist came up, and he stopped it easily. "Calm yourself," he said blandly.

"Why should I listen to a snake like you?" she hissed.

He frowned. "Because…I know you are not acting rationally. You are being controlled by the animal that lies just beneath the surface. It is a side effect of becoming a werewolf, something you will need to learn how to control…"

She pulled her hand out of his grip. "You know nothing! You don't know anything about me!"

"Listen to yourself!" he challenged. "Do you hear what you're saying? Look at what you're doing. Are you normally this violent? Isn't it at all unusual for you to be filled with so much hatred? I understand why you are upset with me-you are perfectly justified in your rational-however that does not call for such rash behavior."

At last, his words seemed to sink in, penetrating the thick veil of rage that had clouded her judgment as well as her heart. Her eyes lost their fire, her face becoming less severe, her angry expression now docile. She now looked remorseful, defeated. Vulnerable.

Snape took another step towards her as her eyes fell. It seemed his words had reached through to her human soul. But now, as he continued to study her face, it seemed the emotions would soon be too much for her to handle.

And he was right. Suddenly, her willpower failed her, and with a sob, she wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to hold herself together. Her chest heaved as she fought back the coming tears.

"What's happening to me?" she asked in a voice that was very strained. Unsure of what to do, Snape simply stood there, staring at her. "I don't want to be an animal…I don't want to feel like this anymore…I need help…"

She sank to her knees, unable to hold back the overload of emotions. Her entire body shook with the sobs she allowed to escape. She bent her head, her hair falling about her face in mussed, brown curtains, and she continued to hold herself in this distraught state.

Perhaps a man with no heart could have turned away and let her suffer alone. And maybe that's what he should have done-what he would have done had it been anyone else. That's what his mask of animosity would tell him to do at that moment. But contrary to popular belief, Severus Snape did have a heart, and to see such a strong woman brought to her knees in tears wrenched at him. His expression softened once more upon watching her suffer, and he knew she had good reason to show such weakness. Such tremendous changes would take its toll on the strongest of men.

If it _had _been anyone else, Snape probably would have offered a few words of encouragement masked by his usual cold indifference. However Hermione's distress disturbed him for some unknown reason, and he found he couldn't just turn away from her with a few poorly chosen words.

And so it was with much hesitation and reluctance that Snape kneeled before her and pulled the girl into his arms to offer what little comfort he could. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as she wept, distressed and not knowing who or what she was anymore. He allowed one hand to stroke her hair, but he did not say any words to console her. What could one possibly find to say? What words of comfort could you give to a werewolf?

And much to Snape's surprise, he did not feel possessive when he held her. He was not overcome with lust or need or desire. Instead, he was filled with something much, much different. He knew enough to know it was more than simple affection. Compassion? Was it just the fact that he did genuinely care for her? It couldn't possibly be more than that.

Even so, he continued to hold her, his head resting upon hers, letting her know that she did not have to go through this alone.

Since they were nowhere near their goal, Severus decided that one day of rest would not hurt them. He could see that Hermione needed a chance to regain control of her body and her emotions, and to come to grips with the changes she was being forced to endure. So they made camp by the stream and took the rest of the afternoon off from their quest. Severus suggested that she do something relaxing, something that would take her mind off of her present troubles. She had nodded her agreement and…to his great misfortune…had decided that swimming would be the perfect activity to relieve her stress.

Now, he sat quietly in the shade, trying to keep his eyes from straying to the stream where she swam almost naked in the cool, crisp, clear mountain water. This task was nearly impossible, of course, for she always seemed to take on the most provocative posture. A few times when he glanced over, he found her floating leisurely upon her back, her breasts poking out of the water along with the tops of her thighs and her small, delicate feet. Other times, she would be standing further away beneath the small, trickling waterfall that cascaded down from a tree-lined hillside, her arms about herself modestly.

Other than that, she didn't seem to mind the fact that she was almost nude in front of an older man. Snape began to wonder if stopping here had been such a good idea. He was slowly growing more irked by the minute, the sight of her innocent activity arousing him once more. When she stepped out from beneath the fall and stretched, her head tilted back and her eyes closed, he had to look away with a groan. It was torture…Much more of that, and he'd surely find himself in a world of trouble. Damn the witch for being so desirable. _Merlin's pants, why couldn't she be ugly?_

He shook out his hair and tried to clear his mind of all things related to her. He was growing increasingly hot under all his black robes. He figured it might do him good to feel cool water upon his own skin. He stood, then, not daring to look in the girl's direction as he let his cloak fall to the ground before unbuttoning jacket. After he'd slipped that from his shoulders, he pulled off the white shirt underneath, fully exposing his upper body.

Forcing himself to look anywhere but at Granger, he stalked over to the stream, placing himself far from where she swam. He crouched down and splashed his face, then rubbed the water over his heated arms and chest. It felt grand, and he was half tempted to take a swim as well.

He scowled up at the tree line. No way in hell, he thought. Not while she was in the water. Even as he tried to push the thoughts away, images of his arms wrapped around her as they stood completely naked beneath the falls assailed his brain. He imagined touching her, stroking her belly and her thighs, massaging her ample breasts, his hard erection pressed firmly against her backside…

He growled and stood, turning swiftly to retrieve his clothes. Damnable witch! She had managed to penetrate his mind! Every thought he had of her anymore was contaminated by disturbing thoughts and images. He couldn't find peace whenever she was near.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he found her standing before him, blocking the path to his shirt and robes. He stared down at her where she stood clad in only her red one bikini. Why the devil did she have to choose red of all colors? Severus had to force his eyes to remain on her face, lest he surely receive another well-deserved slap. He said nothing, however, finding himself at a loss for words. His countenance was less than amused, though. He looked rather annoyed, which was an understatement.

Hermione had walked over to ask Snape a question, but when she was met with the sight of her shirtless potions master, she'd immediately forgotten what that question had been. Her eyes traveled from his face to his well toned chest and abdomen that were littered with scars. The right side of his neck bore the evidence of Nagini's attack as well, but overall, she was surprised to find that what lay beneath his dark robes was very appealing. Mouthwateringly so, actually. He wasn't the picture of a male model, but for a man of his age, he was fit and lean and very masculine. Gods! Who'd have guessed?

Without thinking, Hermione lifted a hand slowly to touch the bare skin of his chest, her eyes vacant as if she were in a sort of trance. She was brought out of her fascination quickly, however, when Snape's left hand shot up to grab her wrist. Her eyes darted to his face and she found that his expression had become much darker. He seemed almost angry, but he didn't say a word.

Her eyes fell once more, this time to his forearm where the Dark Mark had once been. Now the evidence of his time as a Death Eater had faded, never to return. She frowned as she continued to stare, the reality of who this man really was flooding back to her in a wave of momentary fear. In many ways, he was still a mystery to her. Every time she, Harry and Ron had thought they'd known exactly who Snape had been, they were proven wrong. Even after Harry had revealed the truth of Snape's loyalty to she and Ron, new questions emerged. Who was he really?

Snape's face became slightly less irritated, yet he looked suspicious as she continued to examine the Dark Mark on his arm. "What?" he bit out, somewhat self-conscious. He wasn't proud of his past by any means, and he didn't want to be questioned about it.

"Nothing," she said hastily. "I was just thinking..." She shivered at the thought of how exactly the Dark Mark might have been placed there, along with the reminder of what it had represented. "Did it hurt…?" she asked, slowly looking back up into his face with a look of concern and…sympathy?

His eyes grew hard, and he released her wrist, yanking his arm away. He side-stepped her and headed for his clothes, replacing them immediately. Hermione watched him, regretting her question and her curiosity. She should have known he wouldn't want to talk about it. She was well aware he regretted the decision to join Voldemort in the first place.

X-X-X

The evening was upon them now. They had agreed that they would continue their journey in the morning, although they had decided to take it slow. The chances of them finding the Wolfsbane and Fanged Geranium soon were very slim, considering they'd been searching for almost a month and had found no sign of either one. But as hopeless as it seemed, they could not return to Hogwarts until they were "cured." If they did, then they would be putting the entire school at risk.

Hermione had set up the tent a few hours before and she now sat inside, reading another book she'd brought with her. Unfortunately, she found she was unable to concentrate on its content, and in the end, closed it with a sigh.

What if they couldn't complete their mission? What if she was doomed to be a savage, wild beast every full moon? What if…

"Miss Granger?"

Her head turned in the direction of the tent flap from her place in the rocking chair.

"Are you decent?"

"Y-yes," she answered him, taken aback by his presence.

He stepped inside, his eyes finding her easily. His face was neutral, and she was at least thankful he wasn't annoyed. She didn't want to risk another argument, because that also meant potentially giving into the werewolf that lay dormant inside her.

"I was simply…checking up on you. You've been in here for hours."

Hermione looked down at the book in her lap, uncertain of what to say to his concern. "I'm fine," she said, although it was partially a lie.

He wasn't fooled. He could see the doubt written all over her face, even though she tried to hide it. He walked over to her quietly and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, though he still couldn't pinpoint why he felt the overwhelming desire to comfort her. She tilted her head to peer up at him, not used to seeing this man care about someone else's feelings.

"We'll find it," he said in a voice that was sure, although he, too, held his own doubts. "I promise you, Miss Granger, we will not stop looking until we have."

Setting the book aside, Hermione stood and faced him. "How can you be so sure? We've been out here searching for almost a month. The full moon is a week away. How many more full moons must we endure before we find it?"

"I…I don't know…" he admitted.

She let out a shuddering breath, the hope all but gone from her. Severus placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "We will," he said, his voice assuring and confidant.

She seemed to analyze him and the words he spoke, assessing their value, trying to convince herself that he was right. In the end, she was no more able to assuage her own doubts.

Snape lowered his hand. "Rest. We will continue on in the morning."

He turned to leave, but she stopped him, grabbing hold of his arm. "Wait! Please…"

Slowly, he turned his head round, not wanting to hear what she was going to ask of him, but forcing himself to remain polite.

"Don't go…," she pled. "Stay…"

Severus gaped at her, suddenly at a loss for words. Of all the things she could have said, why that?

"Not…not in that…way…Just…"

She fumbled for words, now feeling foolish and awkward for even daring to ask such a thing of him. She willed herself to look up into his eyes instead of being a coward.

"I need someone…I just need to feel…Safe…From myself, from everything. I want you to…stay with me…like you did earlier…Please understand…"

Unfortunately, he did understand. She had hit her breaking point. She couldn't take much more and she needed to be comforted. Snape knew that he was probably the last person on earth in which she wanted to confide in, let alone take comfort from, but seeing as how Potter and Weasley were not there to take away her pain, the burden fell to him. How could he deny her? Surely he wasn't that cold? That insensitive? Surely he could bend to her request just this once?

He didn't want to. He really did not want to invite trouble for himself. She was asking him to stay the night with her, to sleep with her so that she could have an object of comfort, something to help her feel safe and secure and not so alone. But she did not understand what she did to him, or why. She had no idea what shocking reality he knew and had to face that she did not.

And yet her eyes were pleading, her slightly parted lips silently begging for him to oblige her single request. Just one night to help a comrade. Surely that was not too much to ask?

Severus closed his eyes and tilted his head back, heaving a sigh. God help him and save his sorry soul. "Alright…" he conceded. "But just…for tonight…You are to never ask this of me again, do you understand?"

Dumbfounded that he had actually decided to honor her request instead of berating her the way she had fully expected him to, she nodded. He turned to head back out of the tent. "Change. Let me know when you're finished."

Hermione did so quickly, so as not to keep him waiting, wondering, too, if this was such a good idea. She wanted him with her for comfort, and yet…something else had driven her to ask him to stay. For a moment, she wondered if she should be worried about that undefined emotion. She didn't have time to dwell on the matter long, however, for soon, she was dressed in her modest nightclothes and calling him back inside.

Snape sat on the bed and removed his boots before moving to lean back against the headboard, his eyes reluctantly finding Hermione. Thank God she was wearing something much less revealing than her bathing suit, or he would most definitely be stuck in a compromising situation.

She climbed onto the bed, not daring to meet his eyes, evidently embarrassed. A slight smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth at this observation as she curled up on top of him, laying her head upon his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, trying not to think too much of this situation. She was simply a student who needed a source of stability, and he happened to be the only other person around.

Why did it make him feel insignificant to know that if there had been others in the mountains with them that she wouldn't have asked for his help?

He frowned, unconsciously running his fingers through her hair. What a blow to the heart that was, knowing he was not really important to her in the slightest. She would gladly trade his presence for the presence of another if she were able to do so. His eyes drifted downward as her hands clutched sleepily at his shirt. Her eyes were closed, and her light, even breathing to him that she was asleep.

He tried to throw the blanket back over his true emotions and to place the mask back over his face. He tried to bring back the terrible image of the world he fed himself in order to keep his deepest, most private feelings hidden away. But he was unable to do so. For some inexplicable reason, he found himself desiring something that went beyond the physical.

He desired her trust. He wanted her to be able to come to him with her troubles and her sorrows without her wishing he were someone else. He wanted her to see the man beneath the mask, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out _why_ he wanted these things.

Though, as he lay there holding her, gazing down into her pretty, peaceful face, his hand entangling itself in her soft, brown curls, he knew she never would…

A/N: There. I hope that makes you all happy. He has feelings. He's being nice! XD For now anyway…Didn't plan on this chapter actually…not all of it. It just sort of…came to me. Hope you all like it! 


	8. Chapter 8: Abduction

_Chapter Eight: Abduction_

She needed security: something hard and firm that would ground her and steady her when she felt weak. He was her rock, her anchor to who she truly was inside. She had asked him to stay so that she could better hold onto reality. She had not expected him to oblige her outrageous request. She had expected him to respond by scolding her for her foolishness.

He had exceeded her expectations. He had accepted her request-albeit reluctantly-and had remained with her through the night so that she would not lose her way a second time. As she lay curled up on top of him, she found a sort of shelter in his arms, a wall of stability in the hardness of his body, and sensibility, knowing that he was a very smart man, capable of pulling her through the trials that awaited her in the very near future.

As much as they often disliked one another, Hermione knew that she could trust Snape with her life. He would not let her down because it was his duty as a teacher, as a mentor, as a stronger, wiser adult to watch over and to guide her. He still carried Dumbledore's high standards of himself upon his shoulders as a necessary burden, and his determined character would not allow him to falter under their weight. And so, Hermione knew that no matter what arose between them, she was in good, strong, capable hands on this journey, and therefore had nothing to fear.

It was with these thoughts as her last, she quickly gave into the hypnotic pull of slumber, drifting off to rise again with a kind of newfound hope and rejuvenation. When she did find herself conscious once more, the first thing she realized was that Snape had not gone. Much to her surprise, he had indeed stayed the entire night, his warm body enfolded around her as if to keep her safe from harm.

She smiled on the inside, grateful to him in a way no words could express. Yet another emotion came to her, one that was not unfamiliar. In fact, she had found herself pondering over this emotion for quite some time now, and it still baffled her.

A familiar warmth began to build in her breast, becoming so strong that it morphed into a kind of pressure that she felt she had to release, though she didn't know how. She felt a somewhat giddy pleasure, and she found herself not wanting to move-not wanting to let this moment end. She found she wanted to stay wrapped within his arms for a very long time. She fought back a shiver at the feel of his breath catching in her hair.

She flushed as she finally took notice of the bulge against her belly that stood as a testimony that he was a man. The memory of him shirtless the day before caused her cheeks to turn even darker. Hermione kept her eyes closed, hoping that if he was no longer asleep, he would believe that she still was. She didn't want to have to explain herself-

"Get up, Miss Granger. You needn't lie about all day. And what do you have to be embarrassed about, I wonder?" came Snape's calm, collected voice, which held an edge of curiosity.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, trying to stop the rising color that was fast flooding her face. "N-nothing…Sorry, Sir," she said, not wanting to move, but forcing herself to sit up off of him anyway.

He righted himself, his eyes flitting to her face in momentary concern. "Are you alright? Did you sleep well enough?"

"Y-yes, Sir," she replied. Good God, Granger, get a hold of yourself! she thought. It's not like you didn't know his gender before! And he's your teacher! Shame on you for thinking too much of such things!

Snape quirked a brow as he replaced his boots and got to his feet, immensely curious about the odd expression upon the girl's face. It was so…odd, so…different. What he wouldn't give for the liberty of using Legilimancy at that moment.

Or maybe not. Perhaps he didn't really want to know in which direction her wheels were turning.

"Fair enough. Remember that you are not to ask such a thing of me again, are we clear on that, Miss Granger?" Surely she could piece together why such a thing would be inappropriate. Judging by the knowing look on her face, she did.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Grab something to eat," he said, turning to leave her alone. "But feel free to take your time. It seems we needn't be in any great hurry."

Hermione watched him walk toward the tent flap, filled with something similar to guilt. Her words stopped him from moving any further.

"Professor," she blurted, slowly rising to her feet. "I…I'm sorry…"

Her words touched his ears, but he wasn't sure exactly what she meant. Her voice broke slightly on the last word, and he questioned whether she really was okay.

"I didn't mean…for any of this to happen. And I'm sorry that I've become a burden to you: that you have to drag me along to find the Wolfsbane when you have much more important things to do with your time. I'm so sorry for the incredible inconvenience I've caused…"

And she _was_ sorry. She had seen the diminishing hope within his features as well as her own; had noticed that he didn't want to be scouring the mountains of New Zealand in search of two of the most elusive plants in potion making. Plus, she was well aware of the fact that he didn't care for her. She was a Gryffindor. She was a brainiac. She was Harry Potter's best friend. In her mind, it was blatantly obvious that Severus Snape was probably extremely displeased with the situation in which he now found himself.

Severus heaved a quiet sigh, but did not turn to look at her. The girl missed nothing. She knew he was not exactly thrilled to be here in the mountains with her for almost a month. But he knew her reasons for thinking this were only part of the whole truth. When he spoke, it was with a strange resignation, but not a forced calmness.

"You don't need to be sorry…Contrary to what you may believe, I do not hold you responsible for what has been done. And to my knowledge, no one goes looking to be bitten by a werewolf. Sometimes, things just…happen…There is no use in pointing fingers or letting ourselves be overcome with irrational irritation at things that could not be helped."

She was quiet for a long time, yet he stood there, sensing there was something else she had to say. He waited patiently, still facing the doorway, not wanting to meet her gaze. At last, her voice came to his ears in little more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry for last night…I shouldn't have asked-"

"Don't mention it," he said stiffly, his body tensing. "Ever."

Hermione was slightly taken aback by his swift dismissal of the subject. But why should she be surprised? Of course he would not want to dwell on the matter. He would want to cast the memory aside, never to bother him again. In reality, it should never have happened. But it had. Now, she expected the repercussions of the simple act of comfort.

She received none, however. He simply dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand and left the tent with quick, graceful strides, obviously eager to bypass that topic of conversation altogether.

X-X-X

An hour or so later, he stood upon that rock beside the stream, waiting and watching. He had told Granger they need not be in any hurry since they were far from finding what they were looking for anyway, but he certainly hoped she didn't take all day to get ready to head off again. He heard her cast the spell to pack up the tent and turned his torso toward her.

"Ready?"

"Yes," she said with a nod, walking up beside the rock on which he stood. "Are you?"

He looked ahead, then without another word, he leapt gracefully over the stream, landing smoothly on the other side. His eyes drifted down to his feet. Interesting. So he was beginning to show more signs of being a wolf. He frowned, knowing that he would have to watch himself, lest he give away what he'd tried so hard to keep from Granger. He looked back at her to find she was staring at him, no doubt wondering how he'd managed such a feat. The stream was nearly four yards wide.

He lifted a brow, simply motioning for her to follow without asking questions. She obeyed, leaping across the stream just as gracefully. He turned from her then, heading off before she could become too curious, and she trailed after him without saying a word.

The day passed just as slowly as all the others. The sun was out, the day was rather warm with a cool breeze. The terrain was rough, but neither Snape nor Hermione seemed to struggle. Sometime after noon, they topped a rise, their eyes scanning the forests and fields before them. Hermione sighed.

"Professor…? Do you really think we're going to find what we're looking for? I mean, it seems rather hopeless, doesn't it? We've been wandering around in these mountains for almost a month…"

"Come, Miss Granger, surely you are not asking such a profound question? You aided Potter in his year-long search for Horcruxes, did you not? Dumbledore put you three up to that immense task and you didn't even know what you were looking for. Surely you won't lose your patience so easily?"

"Well…no…But how do we know we're in the right place? How can we be sure that man knew what he was talking about when he told you the herbs were here in New Zealand?"

"We don't know. But we have no choice but to…" He trailed off, his eyes narrowing as he caught the scent of something very familiar…Was his nose deceiving him? "Come," he commanded as he headed down the rise and into a grassy area littered with many different types of plants and herbs.

Hermione followed without questioning him. After eight years, she had come to know that you never questioned Severus Snape. One just had to do as he said and hope for the best.

She had to nearly jog to keep up with his swift movements as they weaved their way through the tall brush and the few trees that stood among the plants that had taken over the valley. When had he gotten so fast? she wondered.

When Snape stopped, Hermione almost ran into him. She looked up at his face, then followed his eyes down to the odd looking plant at his feet.

"What is that?" she asked, blinking as she stared at the large, pale, velvety leaves and the fuzzy stems off of which very large, red thorns grew. There were a few tiny flowers on the plant, little blooms of blood red. The bottom of the plant near its roots was stained purple.

"Fanged Geranium," he murmured, partially unable to believe his own eyes.

"What? You mean…we've found it?"

"Yes, 'it,'" he said blandly. "This is only one of the two herbs we need. But this means that we are one step closer to returning to Hogwarts."

A smile lit Hermione's face as she knelt down beside him to examine the exquisite herb. It was beautiful; she'd never seen anything like it! For a moment, her thoughts went to Neville, thinking that he'd love to see the Fanged Geranium for himself to study it.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

"It doesn't matter what it looks like, all that matters is that we managed to locate it. It seems Ferrenwood knew what he was talking about after all," Snape mused as he bent down beside her. "You are a smart witch, Granger. I suppose since you will need to take this potion religiously now, then you should learn how to make it."

She looked at her professor, noting the little smirk upon his handsome face (yes, she would concede that he was handsome in his own way, though why the thought crossed her mind, she wasn't quite sure). His eyes flickered to her, then back to the plant as his fingers brushed over the velvety leaves. "This is not what you need from this plant to create the Wolfsbane potion. You need the thorns: three thorns per brew. Now, since these plants are so rare, I recommend we gather all the thorns we can. Pluck every one you see."

She nodded, looking around and finding that there were a vast number of plants. No doubt this task would take the rest of the day.

"Since you will need this potion throughout the rest of your life, I also suggest picking quite a few of the flowers. Inside each flower are roughly five seeds. It would be wise to grow your own plants to have so that you don't have to make these trips again. It is quite troublesome…"

"So, pluck the thorns and pick the flowers. Got it."

"Right. Let's set to work then."

As Hermione had predicted, gathering the parts of the Fanged Geranium that they needed took the rest of the afternoon and carried over into evening. At last, they had stripped the beautiful plants of all their thorns and quite a number of the dark red blossoms. She smiled as she examined the stock in wonder, her hope having returned. Perhaps this mission would not be in vein after all.

"Time to rest, unless you'd like to continue on in the dark," Severus called to her as he stepped out from the forest and back into the meadow. He, too, was relieved that they had managed to find at least one of the herbs. Now all that remained was the Wolfsbane itself. Although, he wondered if he would have even found the plant if it hadn't been for his werewolf senses-something he didn't mention to Granger.

"No," said Hermione, standing and taking a few steps toward him as he drifted closer to her, his robes once again giving him the illusion of the Grim Reaper in the dim light of evening. "We can stay the night here if that's alright with you."

He nodded. "Good. You look tired. You can hardly focus your eyes," he said in mild humor as a slight grin tugged at his lips.

Hermione blinked a few times, looking away from him and trying to gain control of her vision. "You're right. I'll be back," she said, walking past him and into the trees from which he had just come.

He lifted a brow as he followed her with his eyes. "Where are you going?"

She paused and looked back at him with an odd expression. "I suppose the same place you just went."

Immediately, Severus snapped his head forward again, not asking after it anymore. As if that answer wasn't obvious. Why had he even asked? As Hermione disappeared into the woods, he marched to the base of the hill and sat down in the soft, cool grass. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fully relax, a feeling of accomplishment washing over him. One down, only one to go…Could it be near? Would they possibly find it soon? He certainly hoped so…

X-X-X

As Hermione wandered into the woods to find a place to take care of her own private business, she spun with joy at the discovery they'd made. At last! It felt as if they were getting somewhere! She desperately hoped that it wouldn't take them much longer to locate the Wolfsbane. Then they could return to the castle and begin the brewing process. Nightmare over.

Upon answering nature's call, she found a tiny pool of water which she utilized in order to clean herself up, humming a tune as she did so. Feeling sweaty and dirty, she decided that a bath might be necessary, so she stripped off her clothes and dove in, praying that Snape would not come to track her down anytime soon. It felt good to have a bit of privacy, to be able to enjoy the peace and quiet of the night and the refreshing sensation of the water, still warm from the sun's rays, soothing upon her soft skin.

A growl came to her ears and she stopped her humming to glance around a bit nervously. Had she imagined the sound?

"Professor?" she called quietly, immediately covering herself in case he did show his face. Not that he would see too much in the dark anyway, not unless her teacher somehow had night vision.

No answer came, however, and she shrugged. It was probably a coyote or some animal that was ultimately harmless to her. Animals didn't normally attack unless they were provoked. Plus, her wand was in the pocket of her pants which lay on the bank within reach if she needed to use it.

The growl came again a few moments later, but this time, it was much closer. Hermione felt her heart beat quicken. An anxious fear crept over her as she looked around again. She didn't dare say a word. Instead, she waded back over to the bank and stepped out of the water, beginning the process of replacing her clothes after casting a charm to dry herself.

Again, the sound of the growl echoed from somewhere behind her. She grabbed her shirt and struggled to put it on. But before she could slip the garment over her head, something grabbed her.

She screamed. A hand silenced her, and a strong arm wound around her stomach like a vice, pinning her arms to her sides and making it nearly impossible to break free. She was instantly frightened. She was shirtless, powerless, and she knew that whoever had grabbed her was a man.

She struggled against her captor, trying to free herself, but to no avail. Her wand, which she had replaced inside her back pocket, was suddenly taken away. She heard it drop in the grass somewhere to her right, and she tried even harder to squirm out of the man's grip.

"So, you're a witch, too, huh? Can't have you blastin' me with your hocus pocus, or runnin' away now can we? No…So just settle down and you'll be just fine…"

Hermione tried to elbow him in the stomach, but failed. Before she could really get a grip on her current situation, she felt herself being whisked away, her abductor leaping gracefully from one tree to another, taking her farther and farther from her safe haven…

X-X-X

His eyes had been closed for so long that he began to feel the pull of sleep. It was so tempting to give into the darkness and the silence of the world that belonged to his subconscious, but he would not allow himself to truly rest until Granger returned safe and sound.

As he sat there, he began to wonder what was taking her so long. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Wherever she was, he was sure she was alright. She was a strong, capable woman: a woman who had recently become a werewolf. He was sure she could take care of herself. And if not, she would surely call for his help.

But the longer he sat there, the more worried he became. It was not like her to stay away from camp for very long. She was smart enough to know the dangers of the night, especially after being attacked.

His eyes widened and he sat up as the faint echo of a woman's scream caught his attention. No, it couldn't be. He had to have imagined…

He sniffed the air, catching the scent that hadn't been present before. It didn't smell feminine. It smelled…distinctly masculine.

He shot to his feet, fear coursing through his entire body. No, she couldn't be…?

But he knew that she was in trouble. He knew it with every fiber of his being. He could sense it, deep within his veins which were slowly freezing over with dread. Cursing, he took off into the forest as quickly as his feet could carry him. He allowed the wolf he'd kept inside to rear its head and guide him in the direction of the woman who needed his aid.

His heart beat in such a way that he could feel his pulse throughout his entire body. The adrenaline flowed through him, all of his senses running wild.

He stopped suddenly at the stream, his face horror stricken at the sight of her baby blue shirt and her wand lying on the ground, the girl nowhere in sight. He stooped to pick the items from the grass, the scent of the strange male overwhelming now. He smelled the shirt, smelling her, and smelling him…

The hair on the back of his neck rose with a growl. No! They'd taken her! They'd taken his mate! Looking around, he guessed she'd been bathing in the stream. Seeing as how her pants and undergarments were gone, she'd been in the process of dressing herself when her attacker had made his move.

There was no way in hell he would let the bastard responsible for this get away. Rising again, Severus stuffed her wand into his robes, placing the shirt within the extendable pouch he carried with him. Then he took off, following the scent that lead away from the stream and to the woman he had claimed as his own.

_Hold on, Granger, you foolish girl. I'm coming! I won't let them harm you! My lover…My lover…I won't let them take you away from me!  
><em>  
>He growled furiously as his feet went in the direction his nose led him. The anger, the rage, spread within him like fire. That feeling of possession drove him forward to reclaim what was rightfully his, his growls becoming more frequent, turning into furious snarls. No! No! How could he have let this happen?<p>

He would find her. He would. And the bastard that took her was going to pay dearly for his mistake. Snape would make damn sure of that.

**A/N:** Yay! Cliffhanger! ;D Fun for me, torture for you! LOL! You wanted possessive Snape, well you're going to get him. Will he get to Hermione in time? Will he destroy the prick that took her? Will he use the -GASP- Killing Curse? O.O Or will something else be revealed? :O Watch out for the next chapter! It's sure to be INTENSE! XD BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil… 


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Revealed

_Chapter Nine: The Truth Revealed_

Dropped. Carelessly. She landed on her shoulder, feeling the sharp pain zap through her arm like electricity-as if she'd hit her elbow instead. But fortunately, the pain was fleeting-or perhaps she didn't give it much thought considering her current predicament. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, immediately covering her torso since the only thing hiding her bosom was her white, lacy bra. Looking around, her eyes oddly adjusted to the night (which she attributed to the fact that she was now a werewolf), she found that she was in a place strangely reminiscent of the Forbidden Forest. There were so many huge, tall trees, their roots large and expansive, creating a mysterious habitat in the foggy darkness. She also noted that there were five men surrounding her, all staring at her with a mixture of intent curiosity and lust, which only made her even more determined to hide her exposed form.

She glared at each of them as the one who had snatched her away from the stream began to circle her, inspecting her. Her eyes were cold and held many threats which she did not dare to say aloud. She knew that even with her new werewolf abilities, she would be no match for them all should they decide to do her harm.

She was afraid, and naturally so. She had no wand, no means of protection against these strange, foreign men who she assumed to be nearly the same as the lion animagi. The lions had wanted her for her body, because she was young, beautiful and in their eyes, would make the perfect sex toy. The idea revolted and angered Hermione.

Was that all grown men thought about? Sex? The pleasures of the flesh? Fulfilling some primal need? Could they not control themselves? Could they not, for once in their disgusting lives, think with the head on their shoulders rather than the one in their pants? What vile creatures men were! They obviously thought women had been put on this earth solely to ease their sexual urges.

That was not to say that all men shared that damning trait. Her best friends, Harry and Ron, didn't think that way. She had been traveling through the mountains of New Zealand for the past month with Snape, and not once had he tried to seduce her, to satisfy whatever male urges he might have-though the thought of Snape showing even the most remote interest in intimacy seemed profound.

But obviously, these wild men, these men with no sense of direction or purpose in their lives, seemed to rely only on the caveman ways of "I man. You woman. I screw you."

Unable to really defend herself, Hermione simply did all she could to look formidable. If it came down to a struggle for her freedom-which it most likely would-then she would give it her all. She had survived a magical war, hadn't she? If Hermione was anything, she was not a wimp.

"What do you think, boys?" came the voice of the dark haired man who circled her. Even with her newly effective night vision, it was still impossible to make out the features of those who surrounded her. As he stepped behind her, another male stepped forward, his eyes narrowing to examine Hermione as if she were the most important clue in a murder mystery.

His nose twitched. He stepped further forward. "She's a half breed…" he said, his tone curious and confused. His eyes shifted toward the dark haired man behind her. "And what is it with you and pups? Her scent is weak: still smells more human."

"Ah, but she is not." The man who had brought her here to this evidently remote part of the mountain forest seemed to be the oldest, and therefore, the leader. "She is a witch…" he went on. The other men exchanged glances, then looked back to him.

"But a pup…? Why?"

He chuckled, and Hermione didn't need to look behind her to see the smirk on the leader's face. "They have their uses…"

Hermione watched, holding back a growl, as the man before her crouched down and reached out a hand to touch a strand of her hair. She fought the urge to lash out at him, to snap his arm in two.

"I can see why you had your eye on this one, Vash…Soft, curly hair…burning eyes…and ivory skin…But I don't see why…a pup…"

He stood as the leader walked round front of her again. His shoulders shook with silent laughter before he answered his comrade. "Because…you know how wild they are when they are young…They cannot control themselves. They are wild. They react to any physical stimulus. They can be very passionate…if-"

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!"

All the men turned their heads toward her, minimal surprise in their expressions, as if they didn't quite believe she could understand them.

"I can hear everything your saying! I'm not stupid! I know what you want with me, and if you think you'll get it that easily, you'd better think again!"

The leader seemed to laugh, and the others stifled amused chuckles. Vash, or so that's what the others called him, gave her a smirk, his eyes obviously mocking her. "And what will you do to stop us, hm, witch? You're not strong enough to take on one of us, let alone all five. And in case you've forgotten, I tossed your wand back at the water where I found you. So therefore, you have no way to defend yourself."

"We'll see about that!" she shot back with a growl. She felt caged now, completely trapped. This only served to heighten her rage, her need to fight in order to survive. She would not lie down for whatever they had planned for her.

Vash knelt down before her so that his face was merely a foot away. His smirk turned into something that resembled a genuine smile, though Hermione was not so easily fooled.

"Come now, a beautiful thing like you has nothing to fear from us…All we want is…something we know you'll most assuredly appreciate as well…" His warm, callous hands found her sides, and she growled again in anger and repulsion as he slid them down over her belly. His fingers drifted slightly into the waistband of her pants…

She bristled and snarled, her fist instinctively rising and colliding with his face. He reeled back with a painful howl, holding his face. But as Hermione tried to climb to her feet, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to eye level.

"I dare you to try that again…" he challenged, his fake, compassionate voice gone, replaced by a low, dangerous timbre. Even in the dark, she could tell his eyes were malicious. She shouldn't continue to try his patience, but her pride, her desire to be free of these wretched men, drove her to act on her rage. Not heeding his warning, she lashed out and bit his face, her teeth catching his nose and nearly ripping it from his face.

Again, he shrank back, this time clutching at his bleeding nose with an angry snarl. Hermione shot to her feet, determined to make a break for it, but found her path blocked by two of the other men. They grabbed her and spun her around, holding both her arms so that she couldn't escape.

When Vash finally recovered from her assault on his face, he leapt for her. The other two released her and stepped aside just as Vash came down on her, pinning her to the ground so that she could not move her arms or legs in order to launch another attack.

"You little mutt," he spat through clenched teeth. "I will teach you to obey your superiors. You may not have figured it out yet, but I am the alpha, and all others must submit to me. And that includes you…"

"I submit to no one!" Hermione hissed, trying hard to free a leg so that she could knee him where it would hurt him the most.

"Oh you will, even if I have to force you." His voice was now menacing, threatening. It no longer held any hint of friendliness. Hermione gasped as she felt his hard shaft press forcefully into her pelvis. He started to rub against her, and she thrashed her head about with growls and cries of protest.

"Scream if you want, but no one's going to stop this from happening. You can either give in to me now, or I can simply take you whether you want it or not. If you choose the second option, I'll be sure to make it painfully clear that I don't take no for an answer…"

He rubbed his hips even harder against hers, and she threw her head up to try and bite him again. Unfortunately, he had learned from her previous actions and was able to allude such a catastrophe the second time.

"Fine…Have it your way, pup."

"Get off!" she screamed as his teeth came in contact with her neck. He bit the sensitive flesh of her throat in a manner that was rough, but oddly sensual, and Hermione cursed herself for feeling a strange pleasure in the vile act.

"No…" he said, grinding his pelvis harder and faster against her, making her moan in protest as well as in unwanted pleasure. "You will be mine…"

But Vash paused in his violation of her. His face near her ear, she could hear him smelling her, sniffing her face, her neck, her chest. Hermione held her breath, trying to get a grip on the strange sensations forming within her loins. She couldn't possibly be feeling anything good from all of this! It was repulsive! Dishonorable! Disgusting!

"Why…" Vash began after a short while of taking in her scent. "Do you smell so…different…? I smell…another on you…" He let out a growl from somewhere deep in his throat, and Hermione could tell that whatever he smelled on her had angered him. But what could he have smelled? What did he mean by "different?"

And then, clarity came to her at last. The only other person she had been with for the past month had been-

Suddenly, Vash was assailed by fiery sparks, causing him to release his hold on Hermione. He screeched in mild pain as the flames burned his hands and face.

Hermione watched as the next spell was cast, and Vash was lifted off and thrown away from her, his body slamming into a tree, then falling to the ground with an audible thud.

A black, swirling mass was before her in the next instant. Hermione blinked, confused and unsure of who or what had saved her. She received her answer a moment later as her savior's pale face turned toward her, his dark, sunken eyes startling her momentarily until she was hit with recognition. He bent down and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and shoving a soft mass into her hands.

"Put it on," he ordered, and she looked down to see that it was her shirt. Beyond grateful that he was there, she did as he commanded, Snape now at her side, one arm around her, the other pointing his wand at Vash who had now regained his footing.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," came Snape's deadly voice, dripping with evidence that suggested he could and would back up any threats he made. Hermione could tell by the set of his jaw, the rigidity with which he stood, motionless, and the by the malicious expression that clouded his features that he was well beyond furious. A sense of relief washed over her now as she peered into the dark eyes of the man beside her. She was safe now…No one was going to harm her. She could trust Snape.

"What makes you think you could?" asked Vash, stepping closer to the pair. His four followers did the same.

"I know the spell…I've done it before-I can surely do it again, and I wouldn't…regret it…Not on vermin like you…"

"A wizard…" Vash smirked again, despite himself. "So you're the thing I smelled on her…You smell…the same. Two half breeds."

"I…am not," Severus said quickly.

"But you smell of it. A mutt. A pup. Just like the girl."

"You are sadly mistaken, however that is not the point. The point is, you snatched away an innocent girl for purposes I do not care to imagine. I intend to make sure you pay dearly for your severe miscalculation."

"Sir..." Hermione whispered. "Let's get out of here."

Snape ignored her. They could easily disapparate and leave these mangy curs behind, however they had made the mistake of toying with Hermione, and Hermione belonged to him. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, or even acknowledge it within that rational part of his mind, that possessive instinct was too overpowering to ignore. Seeing the girl shirtless, wandless and outnumbered by these brutes left him with the steely resolve to make them pay for trifling with what belonged to him.

Vash and the others laughed. "I do apologize…I respect the law of claims. I did not know she was your mate-"

"She's not." Snape had worked too hard to keep the awful truth hidden from Granger. He was not about to let his efforts be ruined now.

The werewolf leader raised his brows in curiosity. "No? Then why are you so possessive of her? Surely you wouldn't care that much if you were not bound to her."

"She is my responsibility, and I will not let scum such as yourselves lay your filthy hands on her!"

"Your eyes betray you," came Vash's steady voice. "And so does your body. There is no shame in admitting that you have taken the girl-that you have claimed her as your-"

In a flash of dark robes, Severus was upon Vash, pinning him against one of the towering trees, his wand pressed to the wolf's throat. "That's…enough…" Snape hissed in warning, his voice low, almost a whisper so that Hermione could not hear.

"Why deny nature?" asked Vash. "Simply tell me she is yours and I will let you both leave in peace. I apologize-"

"That's not good enough. And she is _not!_"

"But you are the same as her…" said Vash quite calmly now, seeing that Snape was growing angrier. The werewolf was very curious as to why a wolf would deny his rightful claim.

"He's not a werewolf!" shouted Hermione. "I am! We've been traveling the mountains in search of Wolfsbane for me. It's probably my scent you smell on him."

"Ha, ha, ha! My dear child…I've been around a long time: I think I can sniff out my own kind."

"Then your nose must be broken!" she spat, a small, smirk playing over her lips as her eyes found the slightly bloody mass on his face that she had managed to get a hold of with her teeth.

"I'm afraid not, sugar…" said Vash, ignoring Snape's wand still pressed against his throat. "This man here is a werewolf. Just like me: just like you: just like my friends here…" his hand swept out in a gesture toward the other four werewolves, and Hermione's eyes flickered to each man in turn. There was no way. Vash had to be mistaken.

"You're crazy!"

"No…You're just inexperienced. You don't know the smell of your own kind…This man is a wolf…A half breed…" he clarified, realizing that Hermione was indeed ignorant of the nature of the man in black.

Her eyes shot to Snape, staring at him in shock and utter disbelief. Severus, feeling her eyes boring into the back of head, turned his gaze slowly toward her. He could tell by the look on her face that she believed the werewolf. But then, a smart girl such as Granger would obviously grasp the truth rather than remain ignorant in the shadows of a lie.

This angered Severus even further. He had tried so hard to keep the fact of his transformation a secret from Hermione for as long as he possibly could. Now, this pathetic cur had thrown all his efforts down the drain. And judging by Hermione's expression, he had a lot of explaining to do. Now more pissed off than ever, he decided he was through with these games. It was time to end this unwelcome encounter.

With a flick of Snape's want, Vash dropped like a rock, completely petrified, but in the same instant, Snape found himself under a joint attack by the other four werewolves. He snarled as they pushed him to the ground, his wand flying out of his hand. He managed to elbow one wolf in the stomach and head butted another in the jaw.

Severus leapt to his feet and turned in time to grab the arm of the man who tried to punch him, then flung him to the ground. Another wolf jumped at him, but Snape sprang up into a tree to dodge the hit. He allowed himself to give in fully to the animal that he would become in a matter of only a few days. He had no choice. It was either that, or let them take Granger away from him…And he would be damned if he would sit idly by as they snatched her up and carried her off again.

"Granger!" barked Severus, pulling her wand from his robes and tossing it to her. She caught it easily and spun around just in time to stop a wolf from grabbing her.

_"Flipendo!"_ The wolf shot back, smacking his head off of a large rock and rendering him unconscious for the rest of the fight.

Another of the wolves followed Severus, landing on a branch opposite him. Both were crouched, growling viciously, Snape in a threat, the other trying to intimidate. Snape waited, and sure enough, his opponent made the first move. He launched himself at the wizard, but Snape, being a master of impeccable timing, jumped at him at just the right moment, slamming him into the ground.

Severus saw his wand and took that opportunity to snatch it up once more. He did so, narrowly avoiding another attack, then whirled around to deliver a spell straight at his assailant. The stinging jinx stopped the wolf in his tracks, but the other two, as well as Vash, had regained the ability to stand.

Feeling like this whole battle was pointless, and that these miserable mutts had wasted enough of his time, he decided it was time to end it.

"Incendio!"

And just like that, a blaze of fire erupted between he and the pack of mongrels who had caused this utter chaos. Spinning round swiftly, Snape grabbed Hermione, pulled her tightly to him, then disapparated.

Appearing miles away, Snape let her go instantly, then turned away, gliding away as if he couldn't stand to be around her anymore. He reached a tree and placed his hands upon it, heaving a sigh as he tried to gain control of himself. His fury, his anger, had risen so high he felt as if he were about to burst. He had been so afraid…So scared that he had lost Granger forever, or that she would be seriously hurt by the time he reached her. But even now, knowing that she was ok, he couldn't dispel his rage.

That hateful fire that burned within him had been stirred even further when that werewolf had betrayed Snape's secret to Hermione. He had been doing a damn good job of keeping the truth hidden. Now it was all for nothing. He would have no choice but to explain to her what happened that night in the dungeons, for she would surely ask.

Hermione, her heart still beating rapidly, her breathing not quite steady yet, kept her eyes on her potions professor. Vash's words echoed in her head, and she couldn't seem to push them away, no matter how much reason told her it had to be a lie.

_"You're just inexperienced. You don't know the smell of your own kind…This man is a wolf…A half breed…"_

Could it really be true? Was Snape really a werewolf? But if it were true…how was it possible? None of it added up: none of it made any sense.

But as she watched Severus struggle with himself, she remembered how he hadn't further denied Vash's words. She had seen the truth flash momentarily within Snape's black eyes just before he'd petrified the wolf leader. And she had watched him fight, noting the same agility and aggression that she herself had shown.

She continued to keep her eyes glued to the man she'd come to think of as a dark angel, his black robes surrounding him like death's grim garments, his messy waves of soft black hair falling about his slumped shoulders in a way that made her want to reach out stroke them. The look upon her own face was full of resigned acceptance as she spoke, at last breaking the lengthening silence.

"So it's true…You really are a…a werewolf. Just like me…"

And there it was: the claim brought from her lips as testimony that she had believed the bloody cur. Slowly, and still full of anger and bitterness, he turned toward her. His face was anything but friendly. He looked like the devil himself-as if he were about to condemn someone to an eternity in hell under his personal torture. Even as he tried to force his voice to remain calm, the strain of doing so was evident.

"Yes…" he conceded, knowing full well that it would be useless to deny the truth now.

Hermione had the admission. So it was true after all. Vash hadn't just been making up a story. But that didn't explain… "How?" she asked, mystified by such a concept. Surely she would have known…

"You mean you don't know?"

After a brief pause, he saw the recognition and then the horror morph her features. Snape took a long, steadying breath in one last attempt to calm himself before he continued on hesitantly. It was better to just come out with it…But that didn't mean she had to know everything. Not just yet-if at all.

"The night of your transformation…It seems I could not hold you in a cell," he began, watching her face closely. "You managed to break free of my protective enchantments…Unfortunately for me, that meant that I was in your line of attack."

Hermione's eyes widened in absolute horror. She had attacked Snape? She had bitten him? She had infected him with werewolf saliva and turned him into the very thing she had loathed to become? Something inside her broke. Once again, she began to feel like a monster. Her eyes lowered until she was staring straight at the ground at her feet, this startling revelation adding a heavy weight to her shoulders. Tears threatened to well over in her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, her voice breaking as she tried very hard to maintain a sense of composure. "Oh Gods! I'm so sorry, Professor!" Her eyes shot to his face now, a few salty droplets forming upon her lashes. "I didn't mean it! Honest! I had no idea! I'm so, so sorry!"

He was in front of her instantly, grabbing her upper arms. "That's enough," he commanded in an effort to silence her. "What's been done is done: there is nothing that we can do to rectify the situation. I know you did not mean to turn me, Miss Granger-that is what it means to be a werewolf: to not have control over your own actions when you transform. That's why we are here, in search of the two herbs we both need in order to keep ourselves from becoming what we do not wish to be."

Hermione stared up into the black, seemingly soulless depths of his eyes, fighting the need to repeat her apology a hundred-no-a thousand times. Her stomach was churning at the thought of what she had done to him, the pain he had had to endure-the same pain she had dealt with the night of the full moon. Her heart ached with the realization that she had ruined, not only her life, but his as well. She had turned them both into beasts…

"Don't…dwell on this subject…anymore," said Severus, his voice quiet in an attempt to ease her nerves as well as her guilt. "Go sleep. Rest up. This doesn't change a thing. We will continue to search for the Wolfsbane in the morning, and when we find it, we'll return to the castle, just like we planned. And with the brew, your nightmares, your fears, can be put to rest, because neither of us will be a danger to anyone any longer. Do you understand?"

Holding back the tears, Hermione nodded. "Y-yes, Sir."

Severus dropped his arms and turned away from her. The feeling of possession that had taken over as the knowledge of her abduction sunk in had nearly driven him to extreme lengths. Even now, his body was making it very difficult to resist the urge to reclaim what was rightfully his. Having witnessed that mutt on top of her, almost violating her, stirred within Severus the need to clarify that Granger did belong to him. Even if that meant revealing the truth and taking her right there in the darkness.

But his common sense was once again the one thing stopping him from taking such actions. It would be a grave mistake to believe that she would willingly give herself up to him. Oh no. That part of their first transformation did not need to be revealed. It could stay hidden, locked safely away deep within the far reaches of his mind. She did not need to know the whole truth…

Problem was, it was never locked away, deep inside the far reaches of his mind. It was always at the forefront, and he wondered…

How long would it be before he couldn't resist it anymore?

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it…Sorry I'm bad at choreography. XP Fight scenes are one of my weak points…PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams and Reality

_Chapter Ten: Dreams and Reality_

Sleep, for him, was impossible. He was restless. The two sides of his mind were still at war, and he could not seem to settle himself. He paced in the dark, back and forth before the tent in which she slept, just waiting until that moment when he would finally…snap…

It was sure to happen. After that night's events, the pressure within him had built up to the point where it was about to crack his steely resolve, and all control would be lost. The thin line between his humanity and his bestiality was quickly blurring. He could no longer see the reasons why his explicit acts with Granger had been wrong, yet he still felt somewhere deep inside him that they were. He felt like he was in the right, but a part of him still felt vile. He wanted to admit the whole truth and to take her willingly whether she wanted it or not, but he could not allow himself to take even one step down that damnable road.

He had to push all thoughts of her from his mind. The ache in his groin was growing increasingly painful, and his soul screamed as he continued to resist the nature of their very unnatural relationship. His temper was rising beyond the point of boiling. Frustrated and angry, he now fought the urge to kill, to destroy.

Yes, he was at war with himself. His humanity continued to hold back the beast, which only served to make that beast grow larger and more formidable. If he kept holding it back, it was sure to break free. As this reality hit him, the image of Granger in her werewolf form bashing through the dungeon cell door came leaping to the forefront of his mind. His thin lips curved into a very slight, humorless smile in the darkness. Just like that, he thought. And no manner of magic could hold it back.

His mouth turned down instantly when he heard faint moans and cries from inside the tent that stood directly behind him. His head twisted to gaze back over his shoulder, a few dark strands of wispy hair clinging to his face. As he listened, his black eyes narrowed, the sounds became more and more distressed. He growled, fighting back the mongrel that wanted to be let loose.

It seemed as if the young witch was having nightmares. He supposed that was not a great surprise. She'd been abducted, and almost sexually assaulted. Then she'd found out that, being the "monster" she was, she had bitten Severus, turning him into a werewolf as well. How many harsh realities could a person possibly take in one day?

Snape felt the whimpers and cries pull at his heart strings, his feet itching to take him to her and to console her into a restful sleep, though he wondered if that would indeed be a very unwise choice. Considering the way his body was reacting that evening, could he trust himself not to do anything he would surely regret later on?

But as the noises continued, he knew he could not stand to hear them much longer. They were making him both angry and remorseful. He had to put an end to her subconscious suffering, for his own benefit as well as for hers.

Muttering a few choice words to himself, he walked briskly over to the tent, halting instantly once he reached the flap. He hesitated, once again wondering if he were doing the right thing. With a sigh of resignation, he lifted his hand and slowly pushed the tent flap aside, stepping cautiously into the very warm, roomy area. His eyes drifted about the deceptively large space, finally coming to rest on the bed in which the restless woman lie.

He noted with unease that, not only was she crying out in her sleep, but her body was thrashing and jerking as well. What terrible night terrors was she experiencing, he wondered? What horrors were flashing through her mind? Could they be worse than the images and scenarios that he himself was having to deal with?

With slow, deliberate steps, he walked gracefully over to the bed with masked, emotionless eyes. When he reached her side, he peered down at her, seemingly unfazed. In his mind, however, and in his heart, he was unreasonably upset over her discomfort. She was haunted, much like himself. But it eased his inner turmoil to know that whatever was troubling her was not nearly as bad as the things that always rose up from his own mind, big and black and reminiscent of many dark times.

He knelt beside her, his face still a mask of indifference, as his fingers slipped gently into her soft, brown curls. How was he supposed to ease her suffering? He hadn't the faintest idea.

_**A howl. It rang from her throat like the song of the night, beautiful, yet deadly. Her moonlit brown eyes reflected the bloodlust, and she focused her sights on the castle that stood not far off in the distance. Bending onto all fours, she ran as fast as her long limbs could carry her. She could smell them-all of them. She could feel their collective pulse in her head, hear the breath that left their lungs, then reentered in steady, even puffs.**_

_**They didn't expect her. All the more fun. They didn't stand a chance against her as she ripped through the giant, wooden doors, splintering them into millions of tiny pieces. Wide eyes and pale faces turned toward her in shock and terror. They screamed, and their screams only heightened her desire to kill…**_

_**Their magic was nothing, their defenses were weak, and their blood was delicious. It stained her teeth and face and claws. She leapt for one, then another, and another, and another. Her jaws found their necks easily. Dead. Just like that. Soon it was not just the hunger for blood that drove her to keep attacking them: it was the need to kill.**_

_**That man. He stood in all his black, flourishing robes, his arms outstretched to protect the children behind him. And yet…even he stood no chance against her. He fell without even a scream, his soft, silky hair soaked in a pool of sticky, red liquid.**_

_**She moved on.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>She found two boys, both brave and willing to fight, yet unsure of what to do. They were afraid not just for themselves, but for her.<strong>_

_**"Hermione! It's us!" came the voice of the bespectacled one.**_

_**"Hermione! Remember me? We're your friends, Harry and Ron!" the redhead called.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Her human half registered their names, their faces, how important they were to her, but even she could not stand up to the animal she had become.<strong>_

_**With loud, earsplitting screams, they dropped to the floor after her powerful fangs had sunk deep into their hearts.**_

_**Rearing up onto her back legs, she raised her head and roared, having claimed the souls of each person within the walls of the castle.  
><strong>_  
>"Calm yourself…"<p>

_**Her roar was interrupted by a familiar voice, and she whipped her head from side to side, trying to locate its source. She fought against the urge to find it. Her work was done here. She left the human structure, her legs carrying her toward the dark forest where her kind truly thrived.  
><strong>_  
>"It's not reality..."<em><br>_  
><em><strong>She heard the voice as it echoed inside her head, surrounding her. But she ignored it. She halted in the middle of the woods, hearing the growls of her own kind. She lifted her nose and sniffed the air, her body tense and ready to fight the intruders. This was her territory.<br>**_  
><em><strong>But as they emerged from the shadows, that voice called to her again.<br>**_  
>"Come, let your demons go…"<p>

_**She shook her head, trying to get rid of that voice, but in the end, it brought her back to her senses.**_

_When she gazed upon her surroundings through new, human eyes, she found herself now staring into the menacing faces of a pack of five very large wolves. Suddenly, she was afraid. She knew what they wanted, and it wasn't her blood. She was one of them after all…_

_They launched themselves at her their jaws open in dangerous roars, but in mid jump, they transformed. They were now men._

_They tackled her, wrestling her to the ground. She screamed. She had no way to fend them off as they tore at her clothes, their naked bodies on her, violating her in the worst of ways. She cried, she thrashed, she begged for mercy, but they did not relent. Their hands were all over her, their mouths tasting her in a way that made her feel disgusting and horrid. Tears spilled over onto her cheeks and ran down her neck and into her ears as she began to feel a sharp pain between her legs-not in just one place, but two.  
><em>_**  
><strong>__A loud, booming snarl filled the air around them, and the pressure and the pain were gone from her altogether. Her eyes flew open and she saw a mass of black fur and sharp, white fangs now stained with the blood of her assailants standing before her. He turned his head, and the black void of his irises slowly shifted, becoming softer. He padded over to her where she lay, exposed, shaking and in pain._

_When he reached her side, he bent his head, his muzzle rubbing gently against her tear-streaked face.  
><em>  
>"Stop your thrashing. You are safe. I am here."<p>

_He sat back on his haunches, his head still lowered. He gave her a soft, reassuring growl just before he changed shape, becoming the man in the black robes whom she thought she had killed._

_The tears came again, although she tried so hard to stop them. Her body racked with her sobs, and she found herself being pulled tenderly into his safe, warm arms, her head nestled beneath his chin. She could feel the tips of his now clean, silky hair tickle her temples, and the sound of his steady breaths and his heartbeat filled her with a sense of relief and peace.  
><em>  
>"I am here, Granger. I swear, nothing will ever harm you…"<p>

Severus had tried to soothe her with words, but that had not been very effective. Her writhing only seemed to grow worse, leaving him feeling somewhat hopeless and very much out of his element. He made a face, knowing he had no other choice than to try to relieve her anxiety some other way.

With much reluctance, he had pulled her toward him as he continued to kneel at her bedside. One of his hands held her head close to his chest while the other continued to stroke her hair. He still spoke to her in mere whispers, wanting to calm Granger without waking her. After some time of holding her near to him, she stopped her jerking, and her strained, fearful expression slowly returned to one of contentment. He stayed that way with Hermione for awhile longer, and whenever she'd give a small jerk or a whimper, he'd speak softly to her and press his cool lips to her temple until she fell back into a peaceful slumber once more.

It had been long enough. She had been sound asleep for quite some time without becoming restless, so he decided it was time for him to take his leave. He easily untangled his arms from their position cradling her head and stood, careful not to wake her. A part of him longed so desperately to stay with her, to shed his boots and lay down upon the bed and hold her the rest of the night the way he'd done the night before. But he knew that possibility was out of the question. He had told her she was never to ask him to do such a thing again, and he, therefore would never _offer_ to do it again.

Setting his jaw in an effort to stifle the desire to stay, he turned silently on his heel and left the tent. Looking up through the canopy in the darkness, he tried to dispel the flood of emotions she'd managed to unknowingly stir within him. It was strange: the last time he'd felt the need to get close to someone was nearly twenty years ago. And look how well that had worked out for him. She'd left him behind, preferring the company of another. She'd probably forgotten him as time when on, never once glancing back to remember her old friend.

It had broken his heart into several pieces which were unable to be properly mended. No matter how he tried to give his all in order to protect her, to love her, even if she would never love him in return, the end result had been disastrous. He ended up loveless, lonely, bitter, and she had died, despite his efforts to keep her alive.

No one had ever really meant a damn thing to Severus Snape after that. He put his faith in Albus Dumbledore, a man who had turned around and used Severus, and others, for "The Greater Good." Even now-even knowing that Albus had been a great man with a good heart-Severus couldn't help but feel unwavering resentment toward the former Headmaster. And it seemed to many people that, although Snape had been unreasonably harsh on Harry Potter over the years, he genuinely cared for the boy.

Did he? From the moment Mr. Potter set foot into Hogwarts eight years ago, Snape found his presence unbearable. Just like his father, he always said. Arrogant. Popular. Harry became the bane of Severus's existence, and in all reality, Snape had bordered on hatred toward the boy. And the fact the he had his mother's eyes made the potions master dislike him even more. Potter was always a painful reminder of what he had lost and what he would never be able to have.

But somewhere deep within him, he supposed he did care-if not for Harry, then for the memory of his mother. In the end, it all came down to one person that mattered to Severus Snape, and that was Lily Evans-Potter.

At least that's how things _had_ been until very recently.

Hermione Granger. A student he'd never particularly cared for throughout the years. Very smart-oh yes. He always admired those with above average intelligence, much like himself-however she had always been too blatantly boastful of her academic abilities: always raising her hand and shouting out answers as if she couldn't help herself. He had always wondered whether her need to be an insufferable know-it-all had stemmed from the fact that she was muggle born; if she felt the need to constantly prove herself formidable in the magical world. He could, he supposed, understand this.

But he always waved such thoughts aside. What did he care of her motives? She was just an annoying Gryffindor and Harry Potter's friend, which made her even more annoying. Not to mention she had recently had a lapse in her better judgment and had managed to get herself bitten by a werewolf, turning him into one shortly after. All the more reason to resent her.

So why didn't he hate her? Why did he find himself oddly attracted to her-not just physically, but emotionally? Was it simply because of what they had unknowingly done during the full moon?

Severus didn't really think that was all there was to it. It was not simply his wolf side that was acting up, it was his human side, too. He wanted her in a human way, in a way that would complete him.

He frowned, scowling up at the patches of silver lit sky through the leaves overhead. This feeling, this idea, was so abstract to him. He could not quite understand it, let alone put it into words. He had known what he felt for Lily Evans. He had known it was love, it was desire, it was the need to be a part of something bigger than himself. Always. His Potronus was a testimony of that love.

What exactly was it that he felt for Hermione Granger? And was it at all right for Severus to feel that way about her? Surely it wasn't love. It couldn't be. But it was more that lust. Whatever he was feeling, it lay somewhere between the two. Whatever it was, he vowed he would figure it out-and soon.

X-X-X

Waking the next morning, Hermione wasn't sure whether she felt well rested, or whether she would have liked to go back to sleep for just awhile longer. She still felt somewhat tired, but at the same time, something inside her felt alive. Her eyes flickering to the shadows in and around the tent, she noted that it was well into the late morning, which meant that going back to bed was not an option. She hated to be a vegetable, and she also knew that Snape would not be happy if he had to wait on her much longer.

She frowned, remembering what she had done to him, the wave of guilt washing over her once more. Snape's words rang in her head, though, and she forced herself to push the guilt aside, knowing there was nothing that could be done about it now.

Throwing off the covers, she stood and stretched with a yawn before taking care of all her morning rituals. Then she walked outside, her eyes falling instantly to the very tired-looking man sitting beneath an old, towering tree. His hair was disheveled. His eyes were sunken and bore dark circles, evidence that he obviously hadn't slept at all. His face was rather austere and grim, and his skin seemed even paler than usual. He didn't give any sign that he was aware of her presence, and she felt a great pang of sympathy for the weathered man before her.

"Gods," she breathed. "You look dreadful…"

His head jerked in her direction as he bristled, and his pitch black eyes met hers with a look that conveyed more than mild irritation.

"Good morning to you, as well," came his heavily sarcastic sneer. "Don't you look positively radiant after all of your lovely nightmares."

Hermione started and averted her eyes, suddenly ashamed of her outburst. Her nightmares? Had she been crying out in her sleep? Is that why he hadn't been able to rest?

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor! Did I keep you up all night? You should've woken me-"

He shot to his feet, his visage conveying severe annoyance. "Don't bother with your babbling, you silly girl! You didn't keep me awake. The fault lies in my _own_ thoughts. Are you ready to leave?"

Hermione gaped at him for a long moment before she found herself blurting things out again. "You can't be serious. You need to sleep…Sir. You can't possibl-y-"

He waved her comments aside. "Save your concerns for someone who actually needs them. This is not the first sleepless night I've endured-in fact I've been subject to many. Now are you ready, or not?"

Sighing, she turned around to pack the tent with the memorized spell, knowing it was useless to argue with the stubborn potions professor. Turning back to him, she nodded. "Whenever you are."

He said nothing as he studied her through narrowed eyes before sweeping briskly away from her. Hermione followed without saying a word, knowing that talking would only annoy him further. It didn't take the two long to hit the end of the easy paths, but the up side to being a werewolf was the agility and the incredible leg strength that came with the DNA transformation. They were now able to leap across any natural barriers that stood in their way, and climbing was no longer a great challenge as long as the climbs weren't too steap. Hermione had come to realize that that was how Snape had been able to climb those steep slopes so easily before, though it baffled her why it had taken her so long to gain the same agility.

Reaching a ledge of the mountain side, Severus turned to see that Hermione had only come halfway up. He rolled his eyes. The girl was trying his patience that day. Then again, gaining no sleep whatsoever really took its toll on his temper.

"You're too slow," he growled, causing her to look up to meet his dark stare.

"Sorry…" she muttered, taking an excessive amount of time to jump up onto the next foothold.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, then letting his hand fall. "You're controlling it_ too_ much. You need to relax and let it go just enough to take advantage of the wide range of mobility you've been given. Holding back will do absolutely nothing for you."

"I…I can't. I'm scared," she admitted, mentally preparing herself for his next words, which were sure to be condescending and demeaning.

He wanted to say something like that, but he forced himself not to. Instead, he took a steadying breath, his eyes going to rest on her again.

"You are going to make mistakes, Granger; that is an inevitable truth. But it is vital that you make those mistakes in order to learn from them. Bottle up the animal, and you will regret it in the long run, never learning anything. You must experiment with your newfound abilities and let them become a part of who you are. Now…relent just enough to take advantage of your mobile abilities…but not so much that you lose complete control. You need to find balance between the human and the beast. Your dear Professor Lupin knew that: be thankful you have me to give you pointers."

"Yes, Sir," replied a sheepish, uncertain Hermione. She paused for a time, trying to locate that inner balance, but found no such thing within her. She never had been good at things like meditation and "finding her center." So, she decided to take a leap of faith since she had no other choice in the matter.

She closed her eyes briefly, gathering her willpower, yet feeling the beast knocking at her door. When she opened her eyes, she focused on the next few footholds that would lead her to the ledge where Snape stood waiting rather impatiently. Then, with a determined huff, she jumped from one foothold to the next, smoothly and without any complications.

When she reached the top, she looked up into Snape's eyes, finding no pride, no warmth, no congratulatory smile. No, he was simply grey, morose, and unchanging Snape. Hermione didn't attempt a smile either.

"Shall we go on?" she asked indifferently.

X-X-X

That night, a strange phenomenon began, almost like a ritual. Hermione slept. Severus, too, slept-much to both their relief. And for most of the night, things seemed relatively normal. But normal was about to take on a new definition.

The evening hours were the same as always. She would go and sleep in the tent, while he would remain outside, content with sleeping in nature's bed of tall, soft grass. No dreams came to either one, at least not immediately.

Eleven-fifty-five. Five days away from the full moon.

Severus sat up slowly, his dull, black eyes scanning the shadows around him. Yet he was not awake-not in the human sense. Only his animal self realized what he is doing, much like the night Hermione had gone to his side and cuddled up against him.

It was animal instinct that was kicking in. Severus no longer had control of his own body. Instead, he was driven to his feet by that primal need that he had tried to hold back for the longest time. He stared at the tent in the darkness for about a minute before he stepped slowly toward it, then entered.

Once again, his eyes swept the inside before he found the girl: his mate. His booted feet made no sound as he stepped to her, his eyes misted over and hazy. He stood above her for awhile, then gave a low growl before bending his head to nuzzle her neck. The next sound he made was more comparable to a purr, and the delicious noise she made in response drove him further.

Severus braced his hands on the pillow on either side of her head as he positioned his body above her own, his lips finding her cheek and her jaw. Hermione moaned, turning her head in search of his warm mouth. It didn't take long before she felt his tongue upon her lips, and she parted them, giving him permission to explore. Her arms rose, her fingers delving into the silky, black hair that framed his face and ticked her cheeks with a whimper of pleasure at the overall sensation of the kiss.

One might wonder whether Hermione was in her right mind at that moment. In fact, she, unlike Severus, was not awake at all, yet in her dream, she was experiencing everything that happened in reality. So she did not find it odd in the slightest when she felt a rough, calloused hand venture beneath her shirt and up her ribcage until it found the swell of her breast. Instead, she welcomed the touch, her own hands sliding down his neck, over his broad shoulders and down his firm, strong arms.

His mouth left hers in order to suckle the tender skin of her neck and throat, his teeth nipping lightly every so often. Hermione let her palms, her fingers, travel down his body even further as his right hand began to fondle her breast in a way that made her ache for more. A sigh escaped her as he pushed her shirt down off of her shoulder in order to bite down on the bare flesh of her upper arm.

At that point, her exploring of his body had led her curious hands to his hard, muscled thighs, and she squeezed them, pulling his hips down to her. He growled, his canines sinking deeper into her skin, almost drawing blood.

He lifted his head and moved downward until he was kneeling between her legs. She still had a hold of his thighs as he deftly began to pull down the waistband of her pajama pants and silk underwear, the latter already moist from her arousal. His rough hand quickly took their place, and Hermione gasped, arching her hips against his palm. Severus rubbed her methodically, listening to the sweet whimpers she made before he couldn't resist the temptation any longer. The smell of her arousal was too much for him to take.

Removing his hand, he slipped her pajama bottoms to her knees and parted her thighs, then slid back until he was able to place his head between her legs. With a snarl, his mouth had claimed her sex, his lips and tongue ravishing her in the most delicious way. She cried out in ecstasy as soon as he shoved his tongue inside her, determined to lap up as much of the hot liquid that spilled from her sweet channel as possible.

Yet again, her fingers tangled themselves in his thick, black mane, holding his head in the place that caused her the most pleasure. She brought her knees up, pinning his head between them as she began to move her pelvis against his face, wanting more and more satisfaction.

He obliged her only for a little while longer before he managed to free himself from her hold. Sitting up, he left her moaning and reaching for him, begging to be completely satisfied. His misty eyes gazed down at her in wonder while he undid the clasp of his pants, finally pulling them down enough to release the part of him that had been straining to be free.

As he leaned over her again, he allowed her hand to find him and to fondle him: to feel his size and his power. He kissed her gently, yet with an indefinable hunger before he brushed her curious hand aside and positioned himself accordingly. And with another growl, he was pushing deep inside her, finally indulging in the liberties he'd wanted to take for so long now.

Hermione's arms slid up his body and wound around his neck while Severus began a steady, even pace. She cried out in ecstasy, arching her body to conform with his in time with each thrust he made. The act was beautiful, sensual, natural, devoid of all premise, all biases. It was simply him and her and the need to fulfill their mutual needs: the needs of two lovers bound in a way that could not be defined.

When they were finally on the brink of release, Severus sunk deep, deep inside her, sheathing himself to the hilt, the walls of her sex squeezing around him. At last, with a long, loud snarl, he felt the pressure that had been building inside his member shoot out of his body and into hers.

Hermione clung to Snape, not bothering to try to stop the moans that escaped her. When it was over, she buried her face in his shoulder, feeling him nuzzling her in return in a comforting, almost loving gesture. He tried to convey to her through actions that she belonged to him, and that he would take care of her from then on. They were bound to one another. Inexplicably, irrevocably, no questions asked.

He lay above her for a long while, not bothering to unsheathe himself, for they both took great pleasure and comfort from the intimate attachment. But after some time, he did pull out, replacing their clothes and planting a warm, sensual kiss upon her soft, delicate lips.

Then, as if the animal knew the man would not appreciate finding himself in such a precarious situation, Severus left the tent to resume a night of restful sleep.

And for the next few nights, the ritual continued.

**A/N:** Well, in case you didn't understand the first part of this (Hermione's nightmares), Snape was talking to her while she slept, and in her dreams, she could hear what he was saying. As for the end…well basically, they start to have sex every night without really realizing it because their animal sides know that they are mates, even if Hermione remains ignorant and Severus keeps denying it. That last bit isn't supposed to be lust, but rather…a more natural form of intimacy. So there is the first glimpse of the…"relationship." 


	11. Chapter 11: Bitterness

A/N: Oh my gosh. XD I just want to thank you all so much for your support with this story! I mean, I'm up to almost 180 followers! (God I feel like Voldemort. Lol) And 109 reviews for 10 chapters. =3 That's awesome. I got 17 reviews just for chapter 10! I feel really great and I'm so eager to keep writing.

And by the way, yes I'm aware that I haven't "said" they've been eating, but…you can fill in the blanks, right? I've been doing a lot of time skipping to try to get to the next full moon without rushing the story too quickly. J.K. Rowling didn't say when they sat down to eat every meal either. So, without further adieu, let's get on with the next chapter! YAY!

_Chapter Eleven: Bitterness_

Two days after that first nighttime encounter, Hermione found herself lagging way behind Snape as they continued on their hike. She was experiencing severe muscle pain in her legs, mainly her thighs, and her womanhood burned slightly, though she knew for a fact she hadn't had any intimate relations for a long time.

Yet she remembered vividly…dreams of intimacy with a sexy, shadowy man. His face remained unclear, but she'd grown to thoroughly enjoy her subconscious liaisons. She had even woken to messed panties to her absolute horror, and now she was thankful that Snape wasn't sharing the tent with her after all. But was it possible that she was feeling the effects of her dreams in real life? Such a concept seemed highly improbable, but what other explanation was there? It's not like she and Snape had…

She kicked that thought to the curb immediately. No! Like she'd ever consider such a thing! How horrible! He was her professor! He was a dark, sour, mean old dungeon bat!

Well…maybe not quite…Perhaps that was just the stereotype. As Hermione tried to follow along, her eyes on his billowing robes and his wispy, black mane, she thought to herself that even after the war, she had still been guilty of misjudging him. Since they'd left to go on this journey, he'd shown a softer side at times. Sure, he could still be sour old Snape, but now Hermione could see him as more than that.

Her mouth turned down in contemplation when she recalled the way he'd held her a few days ago-how he'd seemed to be truly concerned for her. No…perhaps Snape wasn't heartless after all. Perhaps he was a little more than that.

She bit her lip, halting mid stride as a sharp pain shot through her upper legs. She turned and slowly sat down upon a fallen tree, a quiet gasp escaping her. Gods, what was wrong with her? Why did she feel like this?

"I'm sorry, Professor…" she called, and he stopped in his place a few yards ahead of her, turning to look back at his student. "I'm…not sure what's wrong with me…My legs hurt…" She didn't want to tell him exactly which part of her legs hurt…That was certain to make things rather awkward…

Severus lifted a brow, then walked back to her. As Hermione watched him, she was surprised to find no annoyance written in his weathered face, no exasperation in his breath or in his stride. In fact, he seemed very neutral. That was a good thing. At least he wasn't as temperamental as he had been a few days prior.

When he reached her, his eyes scanned her body, coming to rest on her legs. She didn't look injured, but that didn't mean she wasn't. Pulling out his wand, he knelt before her. With a quick flourish of his wrist and the utterance of a quiet spell, she found that the discomfort was gone, just like that.

She flushed. Was it really that simple? Of course it was…There were spells for mending broken bones. Why not quick pain spells?

"Um…Thanks…" she murmured, averting her eyes, somewhat ashamed that she hadn't known the spell to heal herself.

Severus stood and replaced his wand. "I should think you'd do well to learn more medical magic, Miss Granger, especially now that you're a werewolf. Don't you remember Lupin's numerous wounds?"

"Oh…that's right…He did manage to hurt himself quite a bit, didn't he…?"

"Yes…and I can assure you you'll do the same. Are you all better?" he asked in a manner that seemed…most unusual for the potions master. He seemed genial and rather contented. How strange…

"Yes, Sir…" Hermione replied quietly. "Thank you."

She gave a small start as he reached a hand out to her, his palm up, an offer to help. Her eyes moved from his hand, up his arm, and finally came to rest upon his oddly calm face. What was that strange emotion in his eyes, she wondered? They seemed softer, more refined and patient. More understanding. As she stared on, a few butterflies began to tickle her belly. He was indeed handsome, even more so without the hard lines of irritation and coldness that usually marred his features. In fact, that day, the man seemed almost daringly pleasant.

Blinking a few times in confusion, Hermione gingerly lay her small hand in his, letting him pull her easily to her feet. His fingers were surprisingly warm as they enclosed around her own, and she was shocked when she realized that she actually enjoyed the sensation.

Snape's eyes narrowed only slightly as he took in Granger's unusual expression. What in Merlin's name was she gawking at? He glanced down at their hands, finding that he rather liked the contact, but knowing it had to end, especially since it had obviously begun to set her wheels turning. He let his hand fall away without betraying his contemplations.

"Very well. Let us go on, then." He started to walk off once more, but he lacked any sense of great hurry. His strides, normally long and quick, were now much slower and his gait was lax. What strangeness had come over him, Hermione questioned within her own mind. He hardly seemed like Snape at all.

Far be it from her to complain. She'd take this Snape over irritable, demeaning, sneering Snape any day.

They traveled on in silence, the afternoon bright and warm and pleasant. Each one seemed to enjoy both the weather and the scenery. The full moon was the morrow next, so they found themselves immersed in their own thoughts, both good and bad.

Severus wondered if he should be anxious for the coming of the next night. Mulling over the events of the past month beginning with the last full moon, all logic told him that he wasn't going to like whatever happened during their transformation. Although he tried desperately to deny it, deep down, he knew that more of that "mating" business was sure to be in order whether he liked it or not. And what would happen if he found himself in the same position as last time? What if Granger wound up coming to her senses at the same moment? What would he do then?

He gave an inward sigh. There was no way to control what was sure to happen. And whatever did happen…he supposed he'd simply have to deal with the consequences to the best of his ability. He had no other choice, now did he?

Funny how those thoughts didn't seem to really bother him. They should have. He knew they should have. Yet his curiosity led him to another question: would she protest if she found out about their "werewolf" relationship? Now that she knew more about what they were, would she accept the fact that it couldn't be helped even if she didn't care for it? Would she blame him? Or would there be a possibility of something more between the two than just the need for animals to mate?

A part of him hoped that she would not protest: that she would accept it and that she would look for a deeper meaning in their undeniable connection. A part of him wanted her to understand and to be okay with it all. For some inexplicable reason, he found that he wanted more from Granger-wanted to give more_ to_ her. The other half of him that disagreed with his guilty wishes was quickly being pushed back, and the desire to continue contemplating the more interesting possibilities of the situation grew stronger.

Hermione, too, had let her thoughts wander to the evening next. Surely she and Snape would be in the same sticky situation. Upon their transformation, they would have no control over their actions. What would they do as beasts? Would they run amok through the mountains? Would they possibly find souls to destroy or turn? She tried to brush aside the nagging, worrisome images that had begun to plague her mind in favor of ones that were easier to digest.

Hermione walked beside Snape now and found her eyes drifting to him every so often. He hadn't said a word in a long while, not that that was uncharacteristic of the man. She wondered briefly where his own thoughts were leading him. Was he concerned about their transformation as well? Or was he fully aware of what they would experience? She thought about asking him, but the little voice in the back of her mind warned her against it.

Her attention was caught by the golden glow of sunshine that was reflecting greatly off of his sleek, black hair. As they passed the trees, the rays of light spilled between their leaves and trunks, obscuring her view of his face momentarily and creating a flickering halo about his dark form. It was quite different to be able to observe him in the natural light of day, far removed from his gloomy, musky dungeons. He didn't belong to the world of the light, and yet…

Her dark angel analogy came back to Hermione as she continued to steal glances in his direction. He was quite mysterious, but in a good way. Yes…Her eyes sparkled a tad as she decided that she actually liked his company. He'd been a good traveling companion for the most part, though he had his moods. She considered herself lucky to have been able to see a side to him that she guessed no one had ever witnessed before. Or…maybe not. It wasn't like the two of them were close after all.

What if they were to become that way? What if he came to trust her? To confide in her? What if she, in turn, was able to share her deepest, innermost musings with him? What if when she was happy, he would smile and be happy? What if when she was sad, he would hold her the way he had before…? What if when she was angry, he would chide her for her overreaction as an amused smirk crossed his lips? It would no doubt only make her more angry, but it might make her smile later to look back and remember the slight humor in his eyes as well as how devilishly handsome an upturned mouth could make him.

Her cheeks flushed and her irises darted elsewhere. Was she honestly finding herself attracted to the man? _Handsome?_ she thought. _Since when did I begin to find my male professors handsome? Especially Snape! What in Merlin's name is wrong with me today? I must be going mad…Besides, he's not the sort to be happy, or cheery, or compassionate. And he'd never view me in such a way!  
><em>  
>But as Hermione peered at him once more through her lashes, her belly began to feel strangely warm, the image of him bare-chested floating back to the forefront of her mind. She focused first on the scars on his neck from Voldemort's snake. She felt a twinge of heartache at the memory of the attack and at how bad the wounds still looked. She remembered how he held her wrist while she stared at the spot on his forearm where the Dark Mark had been, becoming curious once again at the process of how it had gotten there.<p>

She glanced at Snape's torso in her peripheral vision, trying to replace his black robes with the pale, toned body that she now knew lay hidden beneath them. She watched his arms swing as he walked, picturing instead the muscles of his long, strong arms. She looked to the collar of his shirt, envisioning his dark hair brushing against the bare skin of his scarred neck and the tops of his shoulders.

Her eyes dropped cautiously to his legs, and she tried to imagine that his thighs and calves would be just as lean and defined as his arms.

A giddy, guilty feeling washed over her. Here she was, little more than a schoolgirl beginning to fantasize about her professor-a professor she hadn't considered to be pleasant, let alone attractive up until recently. A man she had come to dislike over the years. A man who seemed to detest the world around him.

He didn't seem that way now. That foreboding presence that was so characteristic of Snape was absent that day. His voice, when he had spoken to her earlier, was quiet and warm. His stride, normally brisk, was slow and easy. His face was not ominous and betrayed no ire. Instead, it was calm and collected and almost light.

The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched slightly.

"If you're going to make it a habit to observe me, Miss Granger, you really must learn the art of discretion."

The color in her cheeks rose. _So he'd noticed?_ _Of course he would notice! He's quite keen to all things that happen around him. Nothing ever escapes his hawk-like eyes.  
><em>  
>Still, she refused to acknowledge that she had done anything worthy of scorn.<p>

"What, am I not allowed to look at the person beside me?" she asked a bit defiantly.

"I don't really like…to be watched…And I dislike it even more when someone is trying to hide their wandering eyes. Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to stare?"

"I wasn't staring."

He said nothing, but the lift of his brows told her that he wasn't buying her denial.

"I was _not_ staring!" she insisted.

The two of them stopped and shifted to face each other. Severus smirked, and Hermione remembered her previous thoughts. Indeed, humor added to his alluring charm, though she could tell that he was mocking her.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, what is it that you find so interesting about me that you can hardly keep your eyes from straying in my direction? What observations are you making? What are you thinking in that brilliant mind of yours while you seem so content to analyze my every movement? And…why is it that my questions bring that rosy color to your lovely face?"

Lovely face? Did he just compliment her? Hermione blinked, caught off guard by his onslaught of inquiries accompanied by the apparent praise. Indeed, she felt the heat rising further in her cheeks and ears under his scrutiny and his interrogation. All this was somehow undermined by the extraordinary effect his grin had upon his persona. The butterflies fluttered in her belly again, and she found her attention drawn to his thin, curved lips. What a difference it made…

"You know," she said quietly without thinking first, her head tilting a bit to one side. "You really should smile more often…Professor…"

His mouth turned down in mild confusion at her statement, and he raised his brows. He hadn't missed the appreciative tone that had laced her words, which left him even more curious. Looking into her reddening face, he could tell that she was already regretting her comment. For once in her life, it seemed that the young Gryffindor was incapable of digging herself out of the hole she was fast creating.

"S-sorry…" she murmured, wishing she could take back what she had said. The embarrassment was quickly overtaking her. She was eager to move on and leave this conversation far behind them.

"You apologize much more than is necessary," he observed quietly.

"Sor…I mean…oh, never mind! Would you stop trying to muddle my thoughts?" she accused, aiming a glare straight at him.

He shrugged in mild amusement. "On the contrary, Granger, I've done nothing of the sort. Perhaps you simply find yourself…too lost…in daydreams to concentrate on reality."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, quickly stepping around him and walking off once more. Severus strode off after her, bemused by her interesting actions and reactions. As he watched the girl before him, she began to run suddenly, as fast as she could, until she jumped in an attempt to latch on to a very high up branch of an old tree.

She missed her target, and with a surprised cry, landed in a heap on the ground, evidently earning herself a few sore bruises. She sat up and rubbed her backside as Snape approached with a neutral expression.

"Was there a purpose to that perfect display of gracelessness?" he asked flatly.

Hermione shot him a look of contempt. "How did you do that?" she demanded.

"Do what?"

"How did you jump that high? In the fight with the other werewolves?"

He came to an abrupt halt just then, staring down at the girl at his feet with an apparent lack of interest. "You are still holding it back more than is needed. If you would allow your inhibitions to fall away, then you would find the task rather simple."

To prove his point, his head tilted sharply up toward the branch which she had unsuccessfully tried to reach. With a smart bend of his legs and carefully calculated strength, he leapt upward, grabbing onto the limb and hoisting himself up onto it in one fluid movement. He got to his feet, his dark eyes finding Hermione's as she stared up at him intently. She watched as he took his point further, jumping around the small grove from tree to tree effortlessly. When he was satisfied he'd made an impression, he descended, his billowing cloak blocking the sun briefly. The memories of Dementors came back to her, but she pushed them aside as soon as she could see Snape's face clearly again.

He didn't say anything else as he strode past her down the trail. Hermione had risen while he'd decided to show off, and now followed him, eventually passing him up and leading the way in an attempt to erase his mesmerizing features from her mind.

Severus found himself watching her now, wondering just what she had been thinking while her eyes had continuously drifted in his direction. She had seemed so intent on him, but not in a way that suggested mistrust, which was usually why anyone would stop to stare at Severus Snape. The thoughts that played in their minds often centered around dark accusations and horrific musings. Instead, he had seen something very close to admiration in the honey-colored depths of Granger's inquisitive eyes. But what did she have to admire in him? He was the snarky potions professor that all students loathed, and even the staff seemed to shy away from. What did she see when she looked at him that way? What thoughts could have possibly brought about the severe change in the hue of her fair skin?

Snape had tried not to think about kissing her as she stood before him, flushed and anxious under his scrutiny. He had briefly pondered what it would feel like to place his lips against her heated flesh, and of course, to give his signature smirk afterwards and whisper in her ear:

_"That shade of pink upon your cheeks is very becoming, Granger…It suits you…"_

He let his eyes fall away from her form, chastising himself for entertaining such radical daydreams. Since when the bloody hell did he begin daydreaming? Severus Snape was not one to live in a fantasy world. He lived strictly within the confines of bleak, unforgiving reality. And in all reality, such blunt acts on his part would be deplorable. He would never, ever, make a move to kiss a beautiful girl young enough to be his own daughter, no matter what the circumstances.

After a long while, they came to another mountain stream, but they did not stop. Instead, they hopped easily across the convenient stepping stones in succession. Severus decided he didn't want to have to look at the girl anymore. He didn't want such unwelcome musings to form within his head. He needed to dismiss them quickly.

While deftly crossing the expanse of water, he took advantage of his abilities in order to launch himself over her head and onto the rock in front of her. Hermione reeled backward, startled and afraid of crashing into him, and landed with a great splash in the stream.

Snape spun in time to see the fall, and he was met with a small twinge of guilt. Perhaps that wasn't his best idea…

But as she came up for air, he couldn't keep the arrogant grin from his face. "You really should…watch…your step…" he told her.

Hermione gaped at him, cold and wet and appalled. What audacity the man possessed! "Excuse me? Could you not have waited until we were on the other side?" she growled. "Or do you find it amusing to constantly humiliate people?"

"You're not hurt are you?" he questioned abruptly.

"No!"

"Then I see no reason to get so riled. No harm done. Nothing a quick drying charm shouldn't fix."

He turned then and finished crossing the water, not stopping when he reached the bank, but instead, continuing on down the path.

Why that big, arrogant arse! Of course he would see nothing wrong with causing a girl to fall into cold water!

She pulled herself up quickly and crossed the rest of the way before pulling out her wand and casting a drying spell upon herself. She stood on the bank for a few moments, watching as Snape's retreating figure grew smaller by the second, contemplating…

At last, Hermione's lips formed a grin of their own. Two could play that game…

Taking a deep breath, she ran to catch up with him, but she made sure that she did so quietly. Even as clever and as astute as Snape was, she would not let her attack fail. Before he had time to turn around to stop her, Hermione had mimicked the way he'd jumped over her, grabbing his cloak in the process and pulling it down over his face.

Surprised and irritated, Severus growled and ripped the black cloth off of his head, his large, black optics finding the one responsible for the assault. He didn't hesitate to go after her. Yet again, his animal instinct kicked in and took over, sending him into a chase.

Hermione hadn't stopped to wait for Snape to react. She had known he wouldn't be too happy about what she had done to him, so she'd kept on running, hoping he wouldn't catch her. That was a foolish hope, however. His legs were much longer and he was much faster than she. Within mere seconds, he had grabbed her just as she reached a downward slope, and they plummeted to the bottom some ten yards below.

Snape landed on his back toward the bottom of the hill, but rolled the rest of the way until he was pinning Hermione beneath him. After a short pause of momentary shock, his head shot up to glare down at her with a dangerous snarl.

"How dare you…" he began, but his aggression subsided little by little when he was met with huge, chocolate brown eyes that stared back at him in surprise and…exhilaration?

Hermione could do nothing but gaze up at the very dark, very angry wizard above her. His cloak had wrapped around her body as they tumbled down the hill, and now they were held tightly together in a warm cocoon. She could feel every inch of his hard body pressed firmly against her soft, supple one, their faces only mere inches apart. His breath heated her cheeks and lips and nose as he panted in anger.

_Oh Gods,_ she thought as she felt the part of his body that made him male pushing hard against her belly. A burning, yearning sensation began between her thighs, and she found herself both intrigued and horrified. _Oh Gods!_

She parted her lips as her heart began to hammer against her ribcage mercilessly. She was sure he could feel it, if not hear it.

Snape's expression slowly transformed into one of realization as he focused on their current position, then changed to disbelief when he caught sight of the flicker of arousal in the young woman's face. Then, a look of disgust and horror twisted his features when he realized he was hard and aching, and that she could feel it…

With a growl, he rolled off of Hermione and yanked his cloak out from under her. She rolled a few feet with a short yelp of surprise, and Snape stood quickly. "Get up," he ordered harshly. "And no more of these foolish games!"

Hermione sat up to see him striding away angrily, and a feeling of shame and remorse took over within her. She hadn't meant to ruin the pleasant day, but apparently she had. With a sigh, she stood and trailed after him slowly, not daring to speak again for a long time.

X-X-X

The night was unusually warm-so warm, in fact, that Severus actually found his robes to be hot and suffocating. Or perhaps he simply felt claustrophobic, surrounded by a whole plethora of unwanted emotions and ideas. He'd stripped off his black cloak and robes, leaving only his dark pants and his long-sleeved, high collared, white shirt, which remained partially unbuttoned to allow the cool, night air to caress his heated flesh as he stood at the edge of the rise where they had made camp. One of his booted feet was propped up on a stump, his arm resting upon his knee while his black eyes scanned the moonlit skies and the silver tops of the trees that lined the foggy mountains.

What had started out as a good day had quickly become grim when he had taken a metaphoric slap to the face. The reality of his situation had come crashing back-literally-reminding him of his current dilemma. Now his mood had become sour and repressed yet again, and he wished desperately to be alone in his perpetual darkness.

The moon, however, refused to hide behind the tauntingly large, grey clouds. Instead, it insisted on lighting the night with its bright, white glow, nagging him until he wished he could shoot the sphere and its halo from the sky and plunge the earth into complete and utter blackness. Maybe then, blind in the late evening hours, he could retreat within himself and forget the outside world and all its nuisances…

"Professor…?"

Speaking of nuisances…he thought irritably. He didn't turn to face her, he did not move his head or shift his eyes or say a word in response to her quiet address. He simply remained silent and unmoving.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned. Snape had barely spoken two words to her since that afternoon, and she was beginning to worry that she'd done something terribly wrong.

Severus inhaled deeply, then exhaled in a long, drawn out sigh, shutting his eyes in an attempt to fend off his aggravation "Fine…" he said at last.

The girl came to stand by his side, but did not look at him. For a long time, the pair shared in the quietness of the twilight, their thoughts extending across the far reaches of the starlit cosmos. After awhile, Hermione lowered her head, biting her lip. Then she turned her head toward Snape.

"I…I'm sorry. About earlier I mean. I guess I was-"

"Once again, you take it upon yourself to apologize _too_ much," he growled.

"How can one apologize too much when they feel remorseful for what they've done wrong? I'm being sincere, I'm not just being a blithering idiot," Hermione said in her defense. "At least I care enough to apologize."

"There is no need for it," he stated, his eyes like black glass reflecting the moonlight, reminding her of the marble stares of porcelain dolls.

Another long, uncomfortable silence passed between them as Hermione wondered what she could possibly say to bring back the more pleasant Snape from that afternoon. She felt responsible for his bad mood, sure she had gone too far in deliberately pulling the wool over his eyes-pun intended. She only wished he could understand her sentiments.

Abandoning the idea of asking for forgiveness, even in the nicest possible way, she switched to a different question, her earlier hesitation to speak up long forgotten.

"Are you worried…? About tomorrow night?" she asked.

Apparently that had been the wrong inquiry. His face grew darker, though it was obvious he was trying very hard to hide it. With a heavy sigh, he let his foot fall from the stump and turned away from her, not wanting to speak of the subject.

"Whatever happens will happen. There is no point in wasting time worrying over such trivial matters."

Hermione frowned, unable to hold back her curiosity, much to Snape's annoyance. "Pardon me, Sir…But you seem rather worried to me. Rightfully so…I'm…quite scared myself."

"Would you let the matter…drop…" he said, stopping, but not turning to her, his voice giving way to an obvious warning.

"I'm sorry, Sir…I'm simply curious. You know much more about our predicament that I do, and seeing as how we're in this together-"

"Together!" he spat, whirling to his right and beginning to pace in the small clearing. "Together indeed! You're the reason we're in this bloody mess in the first place. It's all your fault-you stupid girl! It's all because of your carelessness!" He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. And she still remained unaware of their true predicament. She still had no idea how they were connected. He, on the other hand, was forced to endure the painful remembrance day in and day out, and it was far from pleasant.

Hermione started and blinked, taken aback by his sudden outburst. She hadn't expected him to go on a tangent. Her shocked face soon gave way to contempt, however, and she slowly began to dislike him again.

"So you lied to me," she said seriously.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Snape demanded, his eyes flickering to her only momentarily as he continued to pace in an effort to let out some steam. Suffice to say, it wasn't working too well for him.

"You told me you didn't blame me for any of this; that no one goes looking to get bitten by a werewolf-and I can assure you, I most certainly did no such thing. Now you're changing your story, and I'm sorry, Sir, but that's not the way things work. Just because you became a bitter, hateful old man doesn't mean I'm to blame for your misfortunes!"

"That's enough, Miss Granger!" he shouted, halting in the middle of the camp, yet still refusing to look at the girl.

"No! You have no right to hold me accountable for the bad things that have happened to you-recently or otherwise. I know that's why you're always so angry. You can't let go of the hurt and the pain that has plagued you over the years-all the terrible things you've endured. But your own bleak view of the world rests with you. You could try to pull yourself out of your misery, and yet you choose not to."

"You know nothing of me!" Severus snarled, his glinting eyes finding Hermione with a quick snap of his head. "You still remain blissfully ignorant of a lot of things, Granger-things you will come to understand with time."

"I understand that you live your pathetic life, hanging onto a tiny fragment of the past, and that that is what has made you so hateful-"

Severus was in front of her in the next instant, his tall, dark form looming over her dangerously like a specter. "You are…a foolish…little…girl…" he sneered, articulating each syllable. "If you think you know who I am simply because Potter relayed a speck of information about my life to you, then you are not as bright as I had first thought…You do not know…who. I. Am. So don't," he spat. "Pretend like you do."

Hermione met the vast blackness of his cold, dangerous eyes, seeing far beyond his mask. She did not feel threatened or intimidated by him. She had learned that while he could be dangerous, he was not a dishonorable man and would not harm those under his care. Instead, Hermione's gaze was unwavering as he met his stare full on, challenging him.

"I know full well who you are, Severus Snape," she said, determined to not back down under his intense, physical presence. She could see him much more clearly than he cared to admit. "You are a man running scared of your own emotions. You're afraid to truly live, so you hide in the safety of your drafty dungeon, trying to push the world away, hoping the light will never find you. You are fearful of its sting because your past has taught you to cower before its glare, just waiting for it to burn you. But one day, Snape, you will learn to step out of your so-called sanctuary, and you will realize that you've been depriving yourself of happiness that is still within your reach."

Snape's expression did not change for the better. His scowl only deepened, and his nostrils flared in rage, though when he spoke, his voice was alarmingly calm.

"Life isn't as simple as you imagine it to be…You will find that some people-no matter how many times they reach for that tiny ball of light, the thing that will give them that 'happiness' that all men crave-there will always someone there…to steal it…away." He gave her a long, pointed stare before continuing on. "Thank you, Miss Granger, for you were the one most recently…to do it. Once again, in the midst of striving to obtain a sense of-dare I say it-normalcy in my life, I find it impossible. Thank you. For making my life even more of a living hell…"

After fixing her with another long, dark stare, he stepped away and turned to vanish angrily into the shadows. Hermione frowned, feeling that sense of remorse yet again. She had, hadn't she? Whether she'd meant to or not, she'd managed to make him even more miserable.

As she turned her eyes back out to the midnight sky, Hermione began to rethink her own accusations. Perhaps he was right, and she was wrong…Perhaps, sometimes, people were doomed to live…miserably.

**A/N:** There you have it. ;) My update. This chapter is the calm before the storm, so to speak. Hint, hint. I really enjoyed writing the end of this. I love making Snape have a big arse attitude. It's hella fun! Lol! He's sexy that way. Anywho, please review! I love your feedback! It really helps me to continue! 


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets of the Second Moon

_Chapter Twelve: Secrets of the Second Moon_

Bloody know-it-all! She always thought she was so dammed clever! Who was she but a naïve little girl? Who was that blasted witch to tell him of his own life? Severus knew who he was and what his life was doomed to forever be. What made Granger think she was smart enough to tell him how to live his pathetic existence? What a fool the daft girl was!

Snape growled as he resumed his pacing somewhere far off into the depths of the shadowy woods, away from the young witch and all her accusations. His ire had risen so high he'd had to stop himself from slapping Granger square in the face for her insolence. How dare she spout off such claims against him! Who the hell had made her the High and Mighty bloody Queen of England, able to shackle him with his own sins and throw him into the dungeons of condemnation?

She knew not the story of his life. She knew nothing of his struggles to find peace somewhere on this God-forsaken earth. She had no right to judge him-none whatsoever.

For Merlin's sake! And he was bound to the insufferable Gryffindor! His head snapped up to glare long and hard at the bright silver sphere in the star-speckled sky. Werewolves…He'd never liked them. And now, thanks to her, he was one. And thanks to fate, they were now connected in a way that made him nearly sick to his stomach. What a wretched turn of events.

What had been so wrong about the day he had been born that had cursed him to never find even the smallest bit of contentment? What had made James Potter so wonderfully lucky that he was able to win the heart of the girl of Snape's dreams and live a happily ever after-at least until he was killed by the Dark Lord? What great force of nature had bestowed that swine's son such a glorious prophecy? What had Snape himself done to be stripped of his chances at even the tiniest bit of happiness?

Tomorrow night, he would transform again, and so would she. No doubt the animals would bind them together again. Snape was having a hard time digesting the nature of their relationship as it was. And what was worse, the cur had penetrated his walls of human stability. He could no longer clearly distinguish right from wrong where Granger was concerned. His stubbornness and disgust was now the only thing keeping him from admitting the full truth, while most of him wanted to grab Granger, throw her down and claim her as his once and for all. His body ached, his mind was reeling, trying to stop the war raging in his head between his responsibilities and his instincts, and he was once again reminded of how much he loathed the woman his inner beast had mated with!

Severus spun and slammed his fist into a tree, stifling an angry roar. His knuckles bleeding, he unfurled his fist and placed his other hand upon the trunk, digging his fingers into the bark. He left deep gashes upon its surface as he drug his nails downward slowly. His body was shaking, his heart was pounding, and his chest heaved in desperation and rage. He let his head fall against the tree above his hands, his hair falling to obstruct his peripheral vision. A moment later, he closed his eyes, trying to take slow, even breaths.

He had to get a grip on his emotions, put an end to this oppressive anger and hatred. He knew that if he let himself get sucked into the deepest, darkest part of his soul, there would be no escaping it.

As much as he wanted to throw Hermione off a cliff and hope she hit her head numerous times on the way to the bottom, he forced himself to think of her terrible cries and screams of agony; how frightened she had been and probably still was about what she had become. He allowed the image of her bent and broken form, shaking with the force of her sobs to fly to the forefront of his mind.

He had a responsibility to her. As a teacher, it was his duty to see to it that she was taken care of, and at present, that meant finishing their quest to find the Wolfsbane, and looking after her to the best of his ability while doing so. All biases aside, that was why he was there in the first place, and it was imperative that he keep that in mind, no matter how frustrating and heated things got between the pair.

_Dear Merlin…Why me…?_

Severus tensed as a pulsating pain rippled through his body. A slow fire began to burn in his stomach, and he growled in response, squeezing his eyes shut to try to quell the growing discomfort. That proved to be a mistake.

Suddenly, images began to flash before his mind. The first was the wolf's memory of claiming his mate. He could hear the female's cries and howls ringing through his head like a song, though the melody was haunting and it made him feel even sicker.

He flung his head to one side, trying to dispel the image, his breathing heavier than before. Then, the familiar scene that had plagued him for the past month flashed before his eyes: Granger on her hands and knees beneath him as he finished what he had started as the black wolf.

"No!" he growled through gritted teeth, shaking his head vigorously. More images of intimacy came to him, images he didn't recall-his subconscious memories of the past few nights…

Snape flung himself back from the tree and held his head, trying to regain control of his thoughts. What the bloody hell was going on with him?

No sooner was the question raised in his mind did he receive his answer. The fire in his stomach began to spread lower, and Hermione's beautiful, flawless face flashed before his lidded eyes, her smile sweet, yet somehow seductive.

He took a step backward, bending his head nearly to his chest and wrapping his arms around his midsection. Merlin! No! This could not be happening to him!

The beast within Severus was fighting to take over, to go to Granger where she lay sleeping in the tent and to do what he'd been doing the past several evenings. Snape found himself in denial. How could he possibly have had intimate relations with Granger without even knowing it? Sometimes he hated magic!

Even as he tried to suppress the animal, he could feel the sexual arousal growing within him. Without provocation, he began to imagine the girl completely naked before him. He brought back the image of her pretty, yet alluring smile, and envisioned running his hands over her soft, pale skin…touching her, kissing her, holding her…dominating her. Making her his…

His vision became hazy when he tried to open his eyes, and he could feel what little control he had left slipping away. His feet began to move against his will, taking him toward her. Try as he may, he could not stop what he knew would happen next.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't shout in warning to the unsuspecting witch as he pushed aside the canvas flap and slipped into the warm enclosure. He growled as the last thing his human mind saw was her sleeping soundly in the bed, her naked body covered only by a thin, white sheet.

His eyes were now cloudy, the primal beast having won the struggle for control of Snape's body. He prowled to her bedside soundlessly, his fingers deftly undoing the line of buttons on his crisp, white shirt, slipping the garment from his shoulders and letting it flutter to the floor. Then his hands moved to his trousers and boxers, and he easily slid them off his hips, stepping out of them a moment later.

Without preamble, he climbed onto the bed above her, his lips wasting no time in finding the warm, pulsating flesh of her slender neck. Lost to sleep, she moaned quietly, causing him to give a purr-like growl in response. Her body knew what was happening even if she remained lost to the world of her dreams, and she rolled from her side to her back, her arms finding his naked form instantly.

Severus shifted his head slightly to nip at her ear and her jaw as her hands ran down over his sides to his hips. When he felt them slide back up his torso, his mouth claimed hers in a heated, needy kiss. She exhaled into him, and he began to grind his hips against hers in a desperate manner, the sheet still separating them. A hungry snarl escaped him when she dug her nails into his back, her hands sliding down until she was gripping his backside.

His own calloused palms caressed the creamy skin that covered her ribcage and he rubbed his pelvis even harder into her. He could not wait long. The wolf was hungry for power and release, and he needed it now.

Lifting up off of her momentarily, he threw the sheet aside, exposing the rest of her very beautiful form. He wasted no time once the barrier was gone. As his teeth latched onto her throat causing her head to tip back sharply, he drove his penis into her, pushing deep until he hit her center. Dogs had no concept of taking consideration for the comfort of their mount, so needless to say, there was no slow build up. The process was rough, the need to dominate driving him to thrust as fast and as hard as he could in order to obtain that feeling of satisfaction.

Hermione clung to Severus, her body bouncing beneath him as she cried out in immense pleasure and a little pain. Her dream was superb…That dark, sexy man was pleasing her once again, and she was more than enjoying the explosive ecstasy. She opened her eyes, searching for his face, but she was unable to find it. His mouth was over her throat still, biting down on those nerves that served to further sexual arousal. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist and bucked to meet his powerful hips, wanting that release so desperately. Biting her lip until she tasted blood, she knew it was coming quickly. The pressure inside her was building to that crescendo, and she ached to let it loose.

Snape raised his head after some time, lifting his upper body in order to put more force into his thrusts. His human half was pushing at the confines of his soul, trying to break free and imprison the beast back where it belonged. Being the strong-willed individual that he was, he managed to do just that, but unfortunately…he was met with another unpleasant scene.

As he opened his now clear eyes, his body continuing its conquest of its own accord, he was horrified at the position in which he found himself. His pupils dilated until the whites of his eyes were no longer visible, and he felt as if he had just been punched in the gut as he stared down at the writhing body of Hermione Granger while he pounded into her, unable to stop the action.

He had full control over his mind and body now-had stolen back his will from the wolf, but in the throws of ecstasy, he couldn't force himself to back off when the release was so close. He tried. He closed his eyes and tried to block out how wanton she looked, even in sleep. He tried to reason with himself that this had to stop before she awoke-before this could go any further. Yet he could not fight a man's simple need to complete the sacred act of intercourse. It felt too good, too right…

A guttural groan escaped him, despite his efforts to quell the immense pleasure, as he felt her walls squeezing tightly around him. She was nearly there, and so was he. A moment later, he sheathed himself completely, fully aware of the spilling of his seed.

_Bloody Merlin! Kill me now…This feels too good to be wrong…And yet it is…  
><em>  
>She was whimpering beneath him, not screaming. It was obvious that even in sleep, she was trying to control herself. She did not release her hold, however; her arms still remained around his waist, holding him firmly in place as she enjoyed the full length of the climax.<p>

_My God…What the hell have I done…? _Snape asked himself, his head bent, defeated, waiting until the euphoria subsided entirely before pulling out of her as quickly as he could. He climbed off of her and off of the bed, then cast a cleansing spell over them both and hastened to pull on his trousers, picking up his shirt before he fled the tent.

He ran back to the shadows, back to the darkness that would hide his shame, and slumped against a tree, holding his head in his hands. He didn't bother to slip his shirt on again. He was too distressed and angry. No…No, he couldn't believe what had just taken place. And what was worse, he couldn't believe that he had enjoyed it so much!

Even now, disgusted, ashamed and angered at his own weakness, he felt too good. Devil take him, he'd never had such a wonderful experience with a woman. And she hadn't even been conscious! He felt like a miserable, dirty, disgusting swine, but at the same time, he felt like he was flying high-higher than the free spirit of the Phoenix.

God…strike me now. Send me to my fate in the eternal flames, because my sorry soul will never be able to be saved…

X-X-X

Hermione moaned, burying her face in her pillow with a contented smile. She was slowly rousing to greet the morning, but deep down, she wished for her wonderful dreams to continue. Oh what pure bliss her nighttime lover had bestowed upon her; what wonderful ecstasy and intimacy. She only wished it could last awhile longer…

But the new day beckoned, and she knew, as she opened her eyes, that she had no choice but to return to the real world and her long mission. With a sigh, she began to stretch with a yawn, immediately grimacing when she felt that familiar pain in her thighs and the slight burning between her legs.

_Oh dear me,_ she thought, furrowing her brows in confusion. _I guess I enjoyed my dreams a little too much…?  
><em>  
>She sat up slowly, throwing off her sheets and examining her sore areas. Surely it couldn't be possible for her to wake feeling as if the intimacy of her dreams had been real. Magic, as far as she knew, didn't work like that, not that she had placed any sort of spells upon herself. So why was she aching that morning? It made absolutely no sense at all.<p>

Shaking her head, Hermione reached for her wand and waved it above her tender spots, having committed the spell Snape had used the day before to get rid of her pain to memory. Gone was the discomfort of her muscles. Gone was the hot, burning sensation of her most intimate area. Gone were the feelings of having had a night of pleasurable experiences. She smiled to herself. Much better. Now she would not have to feel awkward later on while she and Snape continued on through the mountains, being unable to keep up with him due to her severe muscle pain.

Swinging from the bed, she gave a tiny shiver as she realized how cool the morning air was. The night before, she had been so hot and uncomfortable that she had decided to sleep in the nude to make it easier to rest. She figured it was safe enough to do so since Snape seemed to loathe the idea of going into the tent, committing himself to sleeping on the ground. Honestly, that man baffled her to no end. Why sleep on the ground when one had a perfectly good bed to lay down upon?

It took Hermione no time at all to dress herself and pull her combed hair into a messy ponytail, and within a matter of minutes, she was packing away the tent with the usual spell. Looking around the campsite, she found that Snape was not waiting for her like he always did. She called to him, but received no reply, so she took it upon herself to venture into the trees, hoping to locate him quickly. If she didn't, she'd simply go back to the camp and wait for him to return.

As it were, she did find him a good ways into the thick trees. He was standing with his back to her, dressed once again in his unmistakable black robes, his hair a bit disheveled, and his posture positively rigid. Hermione frowned at the sight of him. Something didn't seem right, and the fact that he hadn't turned round, telling her he hadn't registered her presence-which was odd-made her uneasy.

"Professor…?" she ventured cautiously. "I'm ready whenever you are." She was met with silence. He didn't speak, nor move. He gave no impression that he had heard a word she'd said. Hermione, unnerved, walked toward him carefully, wondering what could be wrong with the man. "Professor…?" she tried again, reaching out her hand, the tips of her fingers hardly touching his arm. "Professor Snape?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did he whirl on her, smacking her hand away. "Don't touch me!" he bellowed at the same time, and she jumped, startled by his outburst as well as the dark, damming expression that had taken over his entire countenance.

After the initial shock had worn off, Hermione fixed him with a stony gaze. "What was that for?"

"For a lot of things, Miss Granger."

"That's very vague…" she accused, not pleased with his apparent attitude.

"You seem to be quite the know-it-all! Surely you can narrow it down!"

Her expression grew even stonier as she tried to keep her own temper in check. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the grass this morning," she muttered bitterly.

"Woke up?" he growled. "Woke up? I didn't wake up! I never bloody fell asleep!"

"Well whose fault is that?" she fired back. "I didn't tell you to stay awake all night! You don't need to take your anger out on me!"

Snape towered over her again, not daring to touch her in the slightest. Hermione had to fight back the panic that surged through her at the combination of his nearness and the deadly glare that consumed the entirety of his face.

"Let me make myself absolutely clear, Miss Granger…I. Don't. Like. You. Never have-never will. Therefore, I find it in both our best interests…if we do not speak from here on unless it is necessary. And don't ever…touch me…again."

"What?" she shouted incredulously. She stared at him, her mouth agape, dumbstruck. What in Merlin's name had brought about this drastic epiphany? "And just what did I do to make you hate me so much? Is this about last night? Because if it is, I rather find it quite childish that you'd hold a grudge over a few heated words! I thought you were a bigger man than that, Severus Snape!"

His glare grew even darker-if that were possible-his eyes narrowing in a threatening gesture. "I can assure you, witch, that I'm nowhere near a child. In fact, if you knew-or remembered, rather-the reason for my extreme dislike of you at this very moment, then you would see that it wasn't your bloody words. I don't give a damn what you think of me, Granger, but when you toy with my mind, I tend to get more than a little defensive…"

"_Toy_ with your _mind_?" Hermione repeated, her own rage growing with each passing second. "Why, I've done nothing of the sort!"

"Yes! You have! You have made me virtually unable to rest or to think or to be certain that I am still sane! Because of you, I have no control over my own thoughts let alone my own actions! So I will say this one more time, and I hope it sinks into your incredibly thick skull! Stay. Away. From me…"

Hermione was fighting with herself now. She was shaking, and her hands were clenched into fists, the desire to punch him in his big, fat nose overwhelmingly tempting. But she knew she couldn't do that. She had to control herself, despite how much of a complete and total arse he was being. She couldn't believe this! What had she done wrong? What gave him the right to treat her this way?

Before she could calm herself enough to speak again, he'd turned abruptly and stormed off, leaving her standing in the midst of the trees, her feet nearly rooted to the spot. What nerve he possessed! Toyed with his mind? Since when had she done such a thing? How was anything that happened to him her fault, other than unwillingly biting him? And as for his sanity? Ha! The man was practically bloody nuts in her book! He made no sense! None whatsoever! His emotions flip-flopped so much she was beginning to think he clinically diagnosable as bipolar. To Hermione, it seemed he was just being downright mean and nasty. She hadn't provoked him more than a fraction. It wasn't like she had committed some terrible crime against him!

It was only after a great deal of time had passed in which she worked to steady her breathing and collect her patience that she set out after him. She knew he wouldn't abandon the mission. If he would have made up his mind to do so, he would have disapparated, leaving her in the mountains to either continue on, or return to Hogwarts. Besides, he needed the Wolfsbane just as much as she did. So, with a very pissed off grunt, Hermione stalked after him, knowing she had no choice but to follow and hope they found the last plant quickly.

The sun did not shine that day. The clouds were big, black and ominous, much like Snape's demeanor as well as the thick tension and animosity that radiated between the two as they resumed their search for the rare potion ingredient. Just as he had wished it, they did not speak throughout the course of the day. They wandered on in hateful silence, both refusing to say anything that would make the situation worse.

Hermione knew that was all even the most innocent of words would accomplish. In his severely aggravated state, Snape would not wish to hear her try to rectify the situation, nor would he listen to any arguments she made in her defense. So, she kept quiet, no matter how much she wanted to scream and rage at him.

If Granger was right about anything, it would be the fact that at that moment, Severus was most certainly not sane. He had been driven mad by his shame, his guilt, his anger, his desire for the girl, and he simply could not take it any longer. He couldn't erase the memory of the previous night. Even as he walked, the young witch far behind him, out of sight, he couldn't banish the image of her, naked, beautiful, and writhing beneath him, or the feel of her soft skin against his and the heat that had held him deep inside her.

It enraged him. It humiliated him. He felt like he had raped her! The act was unwilling on her part, even if she'd seemed to enjoy it. She hadn't been in her right mind. She'd been asleep, her dreams probably echoing reality. He only thanked Merlin that if that had indeed been the case, she hadn't recognized that it had been him above her, driving into her, pleasing her, bringing her to that ecstasy…

No! For God's sake, he couldn't keep thinking of it! It was driving him to near insanity! His conviction of Granger having toyed with his mind and making him unable to think clearly or rationally had not been a random, misguided accusation. If anything, it had been a vast understatement considering his recent instability. No matter what solutions he'd tried to come up with for correcting the situation, he always found himself at a loss.

The rain came around late afternoon. The large, dark clouds had finally given way to a downpour so heavy that it was impossible for the two to continue on. The sheets of rain were so dense they couldn't see, so they had no choice but to stop for the night. Hermione wondered if that was for the best, seeing as how it was the night of the full moon. Perhaps if they were given adequate time to prepare…

Then what? They'd be able to control themselves? Yes, because that worked so well the last time, she thought irritably as she sat in the tent, trying to focus on a book as the sky fell in buckets full of water. Leaning back in the rocker, her eyes watching the billions of droplets splatter on the roof of the canvas enclosure, she could not quell the mounting concern of what the night would herald. With Snape's newly proclaimed hatred of her, as well as his refusal to communicate, she couldn't be sure that everything was going to be okay…

Dozens of possibilities of things going wrong flashed through her mind, and she found her stomach beginning to churn with anxiety and fear. At least last time she had been in a dungeon cell, incapable of harming anyone in the school, let alone escaping altogether. Out here in the mountains, there was nothing to stop her from running away and finding someone or something to kill or turn. There was nothing to protect her from getting herself injured. There was nothing to keep her with Snape…

What if they lost each other? Even if they were on grave terms now, she knew that it was imperative that they stuck together. Then another concern struck her. What if he killed her? What if she killed him? What if, because of the rift between them, they fought as wolves? The consequences would surely be disastrous…  
><em><br>Oh, what a dreadful mess we're in!_ she thought in despair.

X-X-X

A few hours later, long after the rain had stopped, Hermione found she was unable to sleep. There was no real point to trying, she reasoned. She would transform soon anyway. Sighing, and steeling her courage, she poked her head out from the tent to gaze out into the darkness. There was no sign of the potions master.

Hermione released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, then stepped out into the night with caution. At least Snape seemed to have vanished for the time being, which meant that she could try to relax somewhat before the inevitable happened.

Turning round awkwardly, she gazed at the tent. Surely the thing would not survive if they got a hold of it as wolves. So, with a sad expression, she pulled out her wand and packed it away, safe and sound in her purse.

There was nothing to do now but wait…

X-X-X

He couldn't take it. He couldn't stand feeling as if something were missing…It was-dare he even think it-too quiet. It was downright unnatural for her to be so completely silent, never once uttering a single word, let alone babbling, a thing she was famous for.

What, he wondered, was rolling around in her pretty little head? Was she pondering his words from that morning? It had been clear all day that she'd been just as foul tempered and angry as he, but it was so unlike her to not…speak up…about what angered her. Her quick tongue was always ready to spring into action to defend her "perfect" reputation.

He was unnerved by the silence. For once in his life, he couldn't stand the quiet. He had hoped that by not interacting with the little vixen, he could find a small sense of peace. However, the silence had seemed to scream at him louder than any words ever could. It had driven him mad.

After the rain had cleared off enough for him to find his way among the mountain forests, he had retreated back to the comfort of their solitude, hoping that the distance would ease his growing headache. Of course, his efforts had been in vain, as usual. Severus found himself wanting to simply go back to camp, the distance only making him more anxious. He cursed himself for needing to be near to her, and then cursed her for bringing about this change in him.

With a snarl, he'd whirled round and headed back toward where they had stopped, now determined to bring the girl's thoughts out of hiding.

When he returned, he stalled at the tree line, noting that she had packed away the tent. No doubt she was concerned for its well being once they took on their beastly forms. As his eyes drifted about the scene, he found her sitting at the base of a tree, gazing out over the mountains and the massive expanse of blackened sky.

He watched her for a long while, his eyes narrowed as he tried to guess what she was thinking. He could use Legilimancy. It would be easy, even from that distance. Yet he didn't feel right taking even more unnecessary liberties. Besides, knowing Granger, she'd willingly spout off every problem she had with him, probably adding in a few profanities to the mix.

Growling, he marched briskly toward her, determined to receive answers.

"Alright, I can see your wheels turning…Tell me, what is on your mind? I know you are just _dying_ to let it all out."

She said nothing as he approached. She didn't even turn her head a fraction to acknowledge either his presence or his question. Standing a few feet behind her, his eyes narrowed and he glowered at the back of her head.

"Out with it! I know you've got loads to say to me. I'm all ears."

Still, no response. Obviously, his attempts at diplomacy were not appealing to her in the slightest. He bristled, his ire rising again rather quickly.

"Granger!" he barked, demanding her attention. He did not receive it. She remained stubbornly silent, facing away from him and refusing to give him the answers he sought.

He was fast tiring of her games. Stepping forward, he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, spinning her round to face him. "I asked you a question, you insolent girl!"

In the next instant, her hand collided with his face, causing him to reel back in surprise, his skin stinging from her slap. Slowly, he raised his head to meet her eyes with a menacing look upon his own features. She still had not said a word, and that made him twitch inwardly. This wasn't right…Not at all.

"Granger…" he said slowly, quietly, in an effort to keep his control and not backhand her. "I will say this one…last…time. You _will_ tell me what's on your mind, even if I have to force it out of you."

He was met with more silence, her glare the only response she gave.

He reached into his robes as he spoke again. "Tell me now…" he said in a soft threat. "I will find out somehow, believe me…Why not make it easier on yourself on let all those nasty words…fly…? Just like you always do…"

Still nothing.

Enough was enough. He would get his answers, one way or another. Pulling out his wand, he aimed it right at her. Hermione had done the same.

"Legilimens!"

"Protego!"

Snape's eyes widened as the deflection charm rebounded his spell, sending it right back to him. He barely had time to register what was happening before she entered his mind…

She saw it-everything that he'd kept hidden from her. First it was the black wolf's memory of mounting the brown female on the night of the last full moon, then the memory of him driving into her once they'd reverted back to their original forms. All his inappropriate thoughts and images of her bombarded her mind. Then the memories of the past few nights filled her completely…

Suddenly, his memories mixed with her own, and Hermione's dreams came rushing back to her. Only this time, she could see the face of the man who pleasured her. His dark eyes and hair were so drastically in contrast with his pale face, his hard body was covered in sweat from his exertions, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

The pain came back to her legs as she watched the scene from both angles, bile rising in her throat at this new revelation. Of all the things she thought he may have kept hidden behind those mysterious eyes, she had not expected that…

Hermione gasped as she pulled out of his mind, her eyes large and full of shock, horror and fear. Snape stepped backwards, knowing full well what she had seen, and anticipating the consequences. He hadn't meant for her to know…ever…His face, though still angry, took on a defeated look.

"Y-you…" she stammered, evidently having a hard time grasping what she had just witnessed. "It was you…all along. You're the one…from my dreams…But they weren't dreams…You…You…" Her face slowly contorted as she spoke, her voice finally breaking on the last 'you.' She couldn't take it. She couldn't face reality and accept it. It was…it was too horrible! It was revolting! And this man before her…He was sick!

Unable to come up with words large enough to convey her rage, disgust and humiliation-the same emotions Severus had been dealing with for quite some time-she screamed in frustration and fury, beginning to throw numerous curses at the man she now began to view as a monster.

Snape, only partially taken aback by her attack, found his reflexes being severely tested as he tried to deflect all of her well-aimed spells. She was advancing on him at the same time, forcing him to step backward to maintain adequate distance between them.

He didn't dare take the offensive. He did not wish to harm her, even if he could manage to cast a counter curse in between defensive spells. Snape gritted his teeth as they circled each other for several minutes, the tension mounting, the suspense building, the anticipation of what was to come becoming more pressing by the second.

At last, one of her spells managed to hit, and Severus found himself being flung backwards, landing hard on the cold, wet ground. He rose up on one hand quickly, just in time to deflect another one of her curses, then found the opportunity to cast a few of his own.

Hermione gasped when her next spell was interrupted when she was lifted into the air. Her eyes widened again as her wand flew from her hand, and the _Incarserous _spell bound her legs together, her arms stretched outward at her sides. She growled, furious, her eyes nearly as dark as Snape's.

"Ah! Let me go, you foul, vile, miserable prick!"

Severus rose slowly to his feet, no longer fearing she would blast his head from his shoulders. His face was dark again as he walked toward her, his wand hand lowered. When he spoke, his voice was low and eerily calm.

"Do you honestly…think…that I intended for any of this to happen? Does your brilliant mind not realize that I find this situation just as disgusting and painful as you do? Or are you really so naïve that you think…I would willingly…seduce…a student…"

He was near her now, stepping around her in a slow circle. Hermione's eyes followed him, her face strained, but she still could not find any words suitable for a response.

"The reality of all of this, Miss Granger, is that you are the one responsible for these events. I had no control over what has unfolded between us. I did not wish it, I did not want it, and I do not…like it. In fact, this entire trip has been one hellish nightmare for me! Imagine my surprise upon finding that I had performed sexual relations with one of my students! Imagine the horror!"

Hermione was not sure why those words stung a little. Luckily, her common sense kept her far away from that dangerous train of thought.

"You didn't tell me!" she screeched. "You didn't inform me of any of this! You just sat back and let it happen! It's practically rape!" She wanted to vomit at the numerous images that were swirling around in her head. He was her teacher! He was twice her age! And he was…he was…HE WAS SNAPE! It was so wrong! So very, very wrong!

"Yes, well, what the bloody hell was I supposed to tell you, Granger? Guess what! You bit and turned me, and apparently I was overcome by puppy love and felt the need to mount you!"

"Argh!" Hermione screamed again, unable to comprehend this new reality. It couldn't be! It just simply couldn't be!

"You should have said something! Anything!" Her voice was loud and it shook, the threat of tears evident in her wailing.

Stepping around to Hermione's side from behind, Severus raised his wand, releasing her from her bindings.

She fell to the ground with a small yelp, landing in a heap at his feet where the tears finally overtook her. She could not believe it…She could not believe the pain she'd been feeling each morning-the pain she'd assumed was an after-effect of her dreams (a thought she now dismissed as stupid and wondered why she hadn't come to realize the truth sooner)-had been a result of her own professor having sex with her. She had trusted him! Whether he'd been willing or not, he had had a responsibility to bare her best interests in mind. Surely keeping something so drastic from her was not in her best interest!

He left her, then, uncomfortable with watching her cry her eyes out yet again. He walked slowly about the camp area, debating on how best to handle this situation. He hadn't intended for her to find out. He hadn't counted on his spell to backfire.

He stopped at one point, his eyes drawn to something laying in the grass. It was Granger's wand. He stooped to pick it up, then walked back to the sobbing girl and held it down to her. She raised her head slightly, then reached out a hand to take it, but he pulled it back.

"Don't…" Severus began coldly. "Try anything funny…again…Or I won't hesitate…to break it." He spat on that last bit, waiting until he was sure she would heed his warning. She didn't answer, only glowered up at him in loathing. He could see the resignation flicker in her eyes a few moments later, however, so he handed her wand back to her.

She took it, placing it back the pocket of her jeans and quickly averting her gaze. Don't try anything funny…with the wand…

Severus watched her carefully for a long time with growing suspicion. She wasn't moving. She wasn't looking at him. She seemed to be…debating-weighing a decision in her mind. At last, she decided to make her move. She jumped up and spun to face him, her fist aimed right for his face.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her, then grabbed hold of her other one as she tried again to strike him. He placed both her wrists in one hand and yanked her to him until their faces were only a mere inch apart, his other hand locking around her throat. Her eyes were wide and angry, while his were dangerous, black slits, his face contorted into a snarl.

"I have had just about enough of you…" he growled. "I will put an end to your foolish games once and for all! Mark my words, Granger; you will rue the day you challenged me!"

His head shot up as the glowing moon moved to penetrate the canopy, leaving them standing in a shaft of silver light. Hermione's eyes had darted to the bright orb in the sky as well, and now the two remained transfixed on its pale, cratered surface. It rose further and further each second, and yet time seemed to freeze…

Something inside them snapped. Severus released his hold on Hermione, and the two shot back from one another and crouched down to the ground, feeling the familiar pain as the beasts of the night began to take over.

Hermione tried to stifle her screams, but her efforts were futile. Severus managed to pull it off for a little while, but he, too, couldn't help but cry out in agony. Their faces changed shape. Their arms and legs grew longer, lankier. Their hair covered their entire bodies. Their spines shifted and extended, forming long, furry tails.

**When they opened their eyes again and raised their heads, they were no longer human. They were wolves.**

**Their dark eyes met across the clearing, and the female growled, having to take a moment to recognize the male that stood before her. Once she had, however, her growling ceased, and she lowered herself as she stalked tentatively toward her mate.**

**The male watched her, having recognized her for what she was instantly. He stood tall as she neared him, baring his teeth to remind her of her status as the lesser wolf and causing her to crouch lower to the ground. His lips fell back over his fangs when she lifted her nose to touch it to his before licking his muzzle respectfully with a soft whimper.**

**After establishing the alpha order once more, the female bent down on all fours, the black male following suit. They sniffed each other affectionately, their tails wagging slightly, glad to be together once more.**

**The male moved around the smaller wolf, his nose exploring and examining her scent. He ducked his head beneath her belly, placing his muzzle between her back legs and sensing her heat. As if to give testimony to his discovery, the female let out short yelps, seeming to dance in place.**

**The black wolf pulled his head away and walked around back of his mate, now placing his nose to her backside. In response, the female lowered her upper half, leaving her back end in the air and pulling her tail to the side. The male's tongue protruded from his mouth, licking the wetness he found there, and she whimpered again.**

**Knowing what had to be done, he pulled back, then mounted her in the next instant. The process was not long or elaborate. It was rather quick and served to renew the bonds that linked the two as mates. When it was over, the male walked around front of her, and she ducked her head beneath his in an appreciative gesture, their tails wagging again.**

**The wolves, seeing no need to be destructive now that they had formed a sort of purpose, ran into the dark forest together. Though they couldn't put a name to the instinctual feelings inside them, they were happy and complete. And when they reached the mountain top, they raised themselves up on their hind legs and howled, united.**

**A/N:** WOO! Yay! Longer chapter! And no, this is not the end, so DON'T ASK! XD Bet you guys really enjoyed this one, didn't you? Lemons, angst, emotional breakdowns: GOTTA LOVE IT!

And yes, I did use that element from the Occlemancy scene from Order of the Phoenix to reveal the rest of the truth to Hermione. Couldn't think of a better way to do it. O.o Oh well! X3 I sure liked writing this one! I'm so happy with it! WOO! YAY! WOLVES! Oh, and yes, I'm aware that in JK Rowling's universe, werewolves don't have tails. But I love doggy tails, especially wolfy tails. Soooo…DEAL WITH IT! Please REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of it! 


	13. Chapter 13: His Remorse, Her Mistrust

**A/N:** I know I'm drawing out the time until they "fall in love," but…Eh, I don't see it happening so quickly or easily. I envision a huge struggle of acceptance taking place both between Severus and Hermione, and within their own minds. If I was placing Hermione with Ron or Harry or…some student…it wouldn't be so complicated for her. But the fact that it's Snape makes things a bit harder to grasp, wouldn't you all agree? So yes! Once again, my rambling has taken up enough of your time. Now I give you chapter thirteen!

_Chapter Thirteen: His Remorse, Her Mistrust_

_His realm of quiet darkness was welcomed, as always. He was not afraid to live without the light, although sometimes, if he allowed himself to think about it too much, he felt a deep, numb sense of sadness. Whenever he made the mistake of dwelling on these innermost feelings, he chided himself and pushed them back into the box of his heart to be locked away forever. His place was not where it was bright and sunny and jovial. His place remained in the shadows._

_All light was banished from his realm with one exception: his familiar friend came to visit him as she always did within his dreams, or whenever he'd conjure her simply for the pleasure of her company. The silver doe walked gracefully to him, and reluctantly, he smiled. He kneeled before the creature as she approached and held his arms open in welcome. She stepped to him, and he embraced her, his heart warming instantly at the reality that she was there with him._

_But as he held her, the silver doe grew smaller and smaller, shrinking until she was nothing more than a floating orb of light. Then, she disappeared altogether, deserting him and leaving him all alone once more._

_He frowned, his contented countenance changing to one of disappointment and grief. His only friend had vanished before he was ready to retreat back to his dark sanctuary, and now, as he sat there, the growing ache deep within him left him unable to lift himself to his feet again._

_His eyes were cast downward, so he was unaware of the door that had opened, spilling a trickle of blue light into the blackness of his soul. He was unaware of the feminine figure that approached him until she stood before him. She kneeled as well, bringing herself to eye-level with the man, her eyes soft and full of a warmth he did not recognize._

_She thought he looked pathetic, sad and lonely, and yet she could see the love and the despair that he could no longer hide in his broken state. Her head tilted a fraction to one side as she placed her hands upon his face, and his black irises found her honey-colored ones with a look of defeat._

_Her lips parted silently, and when she spoke, it was in a quiet, consoling tone that seemed to reach beyond the walls he'd constructed to keep others away from his fragile heart._

_"You don't have to be alone, you know…All you have to do is ask, and I promise you, I'll be there. You needn't be lonely anymore…"_

_He closed his eyes as her lips touched the tip of his nose, then moved to his forehead. What care the young woman possessed for him. What warmth she could provide that the doe never could. His animal friend could give him company and make him smile, and yet this girl could melt the ice around his cold, unfeeling heart. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, and yet he felt so weak, so vulnerable. He felt ashamed at this, and did not dare to meet her eyes as she pulled away._

_It wasn't until he felt her pushing him onto his back that he finally found her piercing gaze. She was smiling, that womanly compassion so evident upon her lips and in her eyes, as she began to unbutton his shirt with skilled fingers. He knew not what she was up to, but it was nice to feel her warm, tiny hands upon the bare skin of his chest. He closed his eyes as she finished, and after awhile, he felt the heat of the sun caress his flesh. Suddenly, he didn't feel so isolated anymore._

_When he did finally look up through half-lidded optics, he was met once again with her kind, sweet face. She took his hand gently in hers and held it close to her breast so that he could feel her heart beating steadily, then said, "You've been burdened by your past much too long. It's time you joined the rest of us and enjoyed all the wonderful things the world has to offer."_

_With that, she turned her head to look up at the bright, blue sky and the golden sun whose rays danced over the pair and seemed to smile down on them._

X-X-X

She shivered, waking up to the coolness of the morning mountain air and the dampness of the dew that clung to the grass, as well as to her clothes. She hadn't slept for very long, of that she was certain, even as the dreariness of sleep was reluctant to release its grip on her disoriented mind. She wanted to slip back into a peaceful slumber, still feeling tired and drained of energy, so she instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth that radiated from her left side as she lay on her stomach upon the cool earth.

Only after she had done so, her eyes flashed open immediately in realization. With a sharp intake of breath, she pulled herself away from the mass of comforting heat and scrambled to her feet, clumsily reaching for her wand and pointing it at the still sleeping man. Her big, brown eyes were full of fear and revulsion, and her heart hammered in her chest, the adrenaline taking over again.

But Snape did not rouse, nor did he give the faintest indication that her hurried movements had disturbed him, even in the slightest. After a long moment, Hermione lowered her shaking wand hand slowly to her side and replaced the object back into her pocket, her gaze never leaving his form.

As she stared down at the mass of black robes, horror-stricken, she could not conjure up the feelings of hatred for the potions master that she'd felt so strongly the night before. Instead, Hermione was met with a great swell of grief, and after some moments, she found she could not bear to look at him anymore.

On the verge of tears, she turned and ran off into the trees, searching for place where she could sit and let her sorrows flow freely from her eyes without the worry of waking Snape and earning his wrath, as well as his snide remarks. Finally thinking she'd gone far enough, she slid to the ground and bawled, not wanting to remember the terrible truth she'd come to find only a few hours earlier.

X-X-X

Rising that morning, Snape found that he had a slight headache. As he pushed himself into a sitting position, it only grew worse, and he held his head in his hands, stifling a growl of annoyance as he tried to remember what had taken place through the night. Of course he couldn't remember much. He knew he'd fought with Granger after she'd repelled his own Legilimens spell and fired it back at him, coming to see what he'd kept hidden from her for so long. He could recall lifting his head to gaze up at the bright, full moon…and then the pain of transformation. After that, nothing.

Rubbing his temples, he tried desperately to dispel he mounting pressure in his head. He was, obviously, unsuccessful in his endeavor, and once again cursed his own fate.

Opening his eyes, his black irises scanned the grassy clearing in which he found himself, searching for the troublesome young witch. When she was nowhere to be seen, he was hit with a wave of panic and shot to his feet, his throbbing head quickly forgotten. Damn the girl, where had she gone? Had they gotten separated during their transformation? Had she gotten hurt?

His billowing robes flowing behind him, he took off instantly, scouring the mountain side in search of her, a mixture of fury and anxiety welling up inside him.

"Granger!" he called, his voice angry, yet fearful as he ran through the forest with quick, lithe movements. "Granger! Damned girl, show yourself!"

He stopped in his tracks when his ears caught a familiar sound. It was faint, but the light breeze carried it to him easily, and he whipped his head to his right. It was the sound of weeping, the sound of sadness. It was muffled, and he could tell that it came from a good ways off into the woods. Slowly, he made his way in the direction of the sound, listening intently in order to track her specific location.

At last, she was in his sights, huddled between the large roots of an old tree, clutching her knees to her chest. Her face was hidden, her hair falling about her in thick, wavy curtains, thus why her obvious crying was muffled. She rocked back and forth a bit, telling him a great deal about her current instability.

The sight of her forced the anger right out of him. His dark, stony features softened until his now neutral expression bordered on the verge of sadness, and moreover, pity. He knew it was his fault…Or at least a part of her despair was his fault. He didn't bother to deny it to himself, and he wouldn't deny it to her if she accused him of such, although he had entirely laid the blame at her feet twice already.

He felt his heart sink to his stomach as he thought again of what had become of the pair and how she viewed the abomination. She viewed it same as him, only worse…She'd been the victim; she hadn't known. He had known all along…He should have told her. Instead, he'd kept the truth hidden, hoping it would simply disappear, that it would never happen again. But she'd found out the hard way.

His feet felt immensely heavy as he forced himself to walk toward her silently. Yet he knew he had to do something to right all the wrongs he'd committed, both intentional and unintentional. When he stood just behind her to one side, he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder tenderly, a trait most uncharacteristic of the dark man.

"Miss. Granger…"

With a sharp gasp, Hermione stood and wheeled around to face him, her wand drawn and aimed straight for his chest. Severus instinctively put his hands up in a defensive position and backed away slowly to show that he meant her no harm. His heart broke further upon seeing the flood of emotions in her eyes and noting how extremely vulnerable she was, despite her attempts to play the tough girl.

"Lower…your wand, Granger. I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Don't! Just-stay away from me!" she yelled, her wand pointed dangerously in his direction.

He frowned and lifted his brows. "Yes, because you've easily overpowered me so many times before…" he droned sarcastically, reminding her of how many times she'd tried and failed to fight him. "I just need to check to make sure you are unharmed."

"Why should I believe you?" she growled venomously. "You've been lying to me this whole time! You're a liar!"

"I didn't lie to you. I've never lied to you."

"You didn't tell me the truth, did you? That's the same as lying!"

"Alright! Alright!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I admit, I've made some terrible mistakes at your expense, and I'm very sorry."

"Sure you are!"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, once again tiring of the little spitfire. He growled. "Granger, you are trying my patience…I simply mean to make sure you are in one piece." He extended a hand toward her, intending to show her he meant her no harm, but she jumped back, and instead, screamed at him.

"No! You just get away from me! Don't ever touch me!"

"For God's sake, Granger, I don't want to hurt you! I want to help you!" came Snape's bellowing voice, so loud it shocked Hermione into complete silence. He glowered at her, now having been pushed nearly to the edge, however, he forced himself to step carefully away from it.

His face softened only slightly, which was quite a feat considering his great annoyance. When he spoke next, it was much quieter in an attempt to be almost gentle.

"Are you sore at all?" he asked. "Do you feel as though you suffered any injuries last night?"

"No," she said in a much quieter tone, though the defiance never left her. Her face still held a look of mistrust. She was still very much guarded.

Snape took a breath to keep himself calm. "May I…?" came his much softer drawl as he took a step toward her. Her expression conveyed to him that she wasn't happy about it, but she didn't step back. She'd allow him to examine her, albeit reluctantly.

Severus, taking great care to not frighten her further, placed his hands on her arms, pushing on them a little, then moving on to another part of her body to make sure there was no soreness or bruising. As his hands traveled, he took great care to make sure they never lingered on any one spot too long.

He looked briefly into her eyes in reassurance as he crouched down to check her legs, not daring to overstep the thin boundaries that lay between them. After he was sure the front of her was in good order, he stood and gently turned her around so that her back was facing him. He lifted her hair to check her neck, then replaced the wavy locks, his hands moving along her shoulder blades and down her spine.

Confident that she was not hurt in the slightest, except perhaps her pride, he placed his hands lightly upon her shoulders and turned her round to face him again.

"It looks as if you've suffered no damage during the night. That is good." He paused, waiting for some kind of response.

Her eyes were still nearly as black as his as she continued to glower at the man she felt had betrayed her, but she didn't say a word.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Suffering a slight headache, but other than that, I'm perfectly well-thanks for asking," he sneered.

_Unfortunately,_ Hermione thought angrily as she replaced her wand.

"Do you have all your possessions?"

Hermione turned her attention from Snape, pulling out her portable pouch to make sure everything was there. "Yes," she said at last, the edge still not gone from her voice.

"Right. Let's go then." Without another word, Snape turned and headed off. Hermione scowled at his back before following him, wishing desperately that she could simply go back to Hogwarts. She could be away from Snape… She could be with her friends-with Harry and Ron and Ginny…

And she wouldn't have to feel so weak, so used, and so betrayed…

Yet, as the two walked in perfect silence, Hermione couldn't help but be curious about Snape's strange behavior towards her. He'd seemed…to genuinely want to help her. His voice had been soft and quiet and had lacked its usual bite. His hands, examining her body, had been light and nurturing. And his face…his eyes…Had it been guilt she'd seen upon his features? Sadness? Regret? Tenderness?

Hermione's eyes flickered to Snape off and on, trying to decipher his peculiar behavior. Even then, as they traveled further along the mountains, his expression had lost its dark fire. He looked…older. More tired and weighed down by some inner turmoil. He looked remorseful.

She wasn't sure whether she should trust him or not. She had trusted him, and then she'd found out that he'd kept a very huge secret from her. He'd had sex with her-whether it was against his will or not-and yet he hadn't thought it important to enlighten her on the subject. How could she even begin to justify such a thing? She couldn't! He had a responsibility to her, and he'd failed to meet it.

And how was she to know what he did or did not remember? How could she be sure he hadn't taken advantage of the situation? Who was to say he hadn't come to her in the night of his own desire, for his own pleasure? How on earth could she bring herself to trust this man again?

After a long time, the silence finally began to weigh on her too much. It wasn't peaceful, it was awkward, and it was heavy and strained. Feeling that something had to be said soon or else her head was sure to explode, she turned only slightly toward Snape to ask him a simple question.

"Where…where are we?"

Severus tensed, not having expected her to speak any time soon. "I don't know…" he admitted. "But I don't think it matters. Our mission is still the same."

They drifted back into the quiet once more, and Snape's eyes flitted to the girl beside him. Curious… She still looked agitated, however he noticed other emotions flicker across her face. It was clear she was struggling with some battle inside her mind. She was troubled, and he understood why.

Suddenly, with a heavy sigh, he stopped, Hermione nearly bumping into him. "Let's rest. We've been walking half a day, and I'm sure neither of us got much sleep last night."

She met his gaze with a challenging expression. "I can keep going if you can."

He remained seemingly neutral, not paying much heed to her words. "Rest, Granger. It's obvious you have a lot on your mind. This will give you some time to sort it all out."

The two traveling companions took the rest of the day off of their little venture in order to properly compose themselves and dispose of some of the mental weights that burdened their brains. Hermione sat in a patch of grass, twirling a purple flower between her fingertips as she immersed herself deep in thought. Once again, she thought it odd how "kind" Snape was being. Was he truly regretful of what he had done? Or was it an act? She knew he was quite the thespian and he knew full well how to fool people into thinking he was something he wasn't.

But did she honestly think that her own teacher would intentionally set out to harm her? After everything they'd been through, after all Snape had done to prove himself a good man-a good wizard-could she truly believe him capable of such foul play?

Her eyes found his cloaked form as he leaned against a tree, one leg up as he scrawled something onto a piece of parchment. He looked harmless yet again, though Hermione knew better. He looked weary and exasperated. He seemed…quite sad; an emotion no one was used to seeing in him.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione stood and cautiously stepped over to him, her eyes going to rest on his hand as it flourished across the page, creating the neat, elegant hand she'd come to recognize over the years. He didn't seem to notice her as she approached, and if he did, he made no mention of it.

"What are you doing…?" she asked a bit timidly.

"Writing to Minerva," he replied in a tone void of any emotional baggage. He sounded strictly professional in his answer, his eyes never once going to her face as he continued to scribe.

For a few moments, Hermione remained silent. Then another question popped into her head. She deliberated whether or not to ask, but in the end, her thirst for knowledge was too overwhelming.

"Does she know…? About…you, I mean…?"

Snape's hand stopped it's scrawling instantly, his whole body tensing, yet he did not look up at her as he gave a reluctant reply. "No…"

"But…shouldn't she be aware? Shouldn't you tell her?"

For a long time, Snape said nothing, still not daring to look at her. "She…will know eventually. Just not right now."

"Why haven't you told her…?"

Snape pursed his lips, his hand still frozen in place with the tip of his quill poised upon the paper. Finally, he turned his head to look up at her, and she could see the guilt flicker in his eyes. "For the same reasons I didn't tell you."

Of course…At last, it hit her. His position as a teacher was threatened now that he'd been "involved" with a student, partial or not. She could tell now that he was afraid; afraid of what he had done and what would become of him should the word be spread, weaved into a web of lies far removed from the truth. He really hadn't been able to control it. It wasn't his fault at all. He was a victim, same as Hermione.

Her own frowned deepened, and she looked away as her cheeks flushed. Why should she doubt him? What reason did she have to believe he was really that vile and crude? Now she felt ashamed of her accusations, but she was too proud to confess that she'd been wrong…again.

"Sit…" she heard him say, and looked back at him to see his hand motioning toward a soft, grassy area next to him.

Hesitantly, she did as she was told, sitting with her legs crossed beneath her, her eyes focusing on her shoes.

"I can see your wheels turning, trying to locate answers that you can't seem to find…Speak," he commanded her lightly, placing his quill back in the inkwell and setting the parchment book aside. He placed his hands in his lap, waiting.

At last, she met his gaze again, her cheeks that rosy color once more. "Why did it happen…?" she asked faintly. "I mean…you and I…and…" She couldn't finish her question. The words just wouldn't come to her; she could barely stomach the thought.

Severus understood, however, but he didn't offer a response. "I think you already know the answer to your question."

She stared at him for some time before averting her eyes as soon as she was hit with the obvious conclusion. "Of course…animals mate to…" She gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "Oh my God!"

"Settle yourself, Granger. You needn't worry about that," said Snape in a quiet, strained tone. "As soon as I realized what had been done after the first time…I placed a contraceptive spell upon you that will last until I decide otherwise. So you won't be receiving any surprises in a few months."

Her eyes found his face in both shock and relief. Oh good God, how terrible it would be to be… Hermione shuttered and raised her knees to her chest, grateful that he'd obviously been thinking of her wellbeing.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Although she was glad for his precaution, Hermione still felt as if she could have another breakdown at any moment. She felt beyond violated. She felt horrid.

The ache in Snape's heart only worsened as he watched the pathetic girl beside him, struggling to come to grips with the reality she didn't wish to face. It was an understatement to say he felt bad or merely guilty. In truth, he felt significantly worse than that. He felt like scum, and even worse, he felt like a traitor, knowing now that keeping the facts from her had been a terrible mistake. She was only a child…barely an adult. She may have seen so many awful things during the war against the Dark Lord, but she was still so young and innocent… He hated himself for taking away her sense of security. At that moment, he hated himself for many things…

"I…I'm sorry…Hermione," he said softly.

Hermione's head spun to face him, shocked, one, because he had apologized, and two, because he'd used her given name.

"I swear…I never meant for any of this to happen. I wish that it hadn't…"

They stared at each other for several minutes before Hermione turned her head the opposite direction. Her arms lay on her knees, and she rested her cheek upon her arms, her eyes dimly scanning the wooded areas beyond where they sat.

Snape's shoulders slumped a fraction as he forced his own eyes away from her. He picked up his parchment book and reopened it before taking his quill from its inkwell and returning to the task of writing to the Headmistress. The rest of the evening passed in awkward silence.

X-X-X

She tried to sleep that night. Really, she did. But she found herself incapable of doing so. Fear had found its way back into her system, and she found herself terrified that he would come again in the night, while she slept, and claim her like he did before. She knew now that his actions hadn't been intentional, and for some reason, that only seemed to frighten her more. Now she lay in bed, quivering in unwarranted anxiety and apprehension.

Snape, too, had not been able to find solace in sleep. He feared the same as his student: that, willing or not, he would find himself in bed with her again, and possibly more. He frowned in hopelessness at the sky, wondering if they'd ever put this mess behind them.

Sighing, Severus decided he'd better check on the young Gryffindor, so he marched to the tent, gently pulling back the flap and stepping inside. His frown deepened when he saw she, too, was not asleep.

Hermione's eyes widened and she shrunk back, pulling the covers tightly around her as she stared, terrified, back at her potions professor with large, fearful eyes.

Snape grimaced, but managed not to let her see it. "It's…alright, Granger. It's really me." He stepped slowly to the bed and peered down at the fragile-looking girl. What a disheartening sight she was. He only wished he could take away her pain. "You need to sleep," he reasoned, although he felt a bit like a hypocrite. "You're tired. You can hardly focus your eyes."

"I…I can't…"

"You must…"

"I'm scared…" she admitted, not to Snape's surprise.

Severus crouched beside her and held out his hand, palm up, to show her he would not harm her. Then he took one of her hands in his and squeezed it in a comforting gesture before pulling out his wand. With a silent flick of his wrist, a bluish, purple light emanated from the tip and swirled around her, and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

With a slow exhalation of breath, he placed his wand back in his robes, his hand still holding one of hers. At least she would be able to rest easily now. If only he could do the same.

His heart pained for the girl, he leaned over to place a tender kiss upon her soft, warm cheek, his lips lingering for a long moment before he got to his feet and exited.

**A/N:** Yes…probably OOC here, but I NEEDED to write a bit of a sentimental chapter. And I do think Snape would feel very guilty about the situation now, having seen how distraught Hermione is. Let me know what you think! 


	14. Chapter 14: Ultimatum

_Chapter Fourteen: Ultimatum_

Hermione awoke with a start, shooting up into a sitting position on her bed as soon as she realized she wasn't sleeping anymore. Her heart beat rapidly, and her breaths came in short, shallow puffs. She shivered, afraid of what may have happened while she was lost to the world of her subconscious, praying that nothing intimate had taken place between she and Snape.

But she began to breathe more easily when she realized that she felt no pain or aching in her lower body. Her muscles were not sore, she felt no burning sensation that served as testimony to any unwelcome acts. Her sleep had not been subjected to any kind of dreams, least of all sexual ones.

Holding her head in her hands, Hermione was thankful that everything seemed normal that morning. It looked as though they had made it through the night without any complications. Relieved and feeling slightly better than the evening before, she silently thanked higher powers for allowing her to rest easy.

As she lifted her head from her hands, her thoughts drifted to Snape, remembering the evening last. Hermione had been overcome by fear when he'd stepped into the tent, but she'd found that he had had control over himself and that he hadn't been about to do something they'd both regret. However, Hermione had found his presence still very odd…

His eyes, usually cold, dark and empty, void of all emotion, had conveyed a heavy sort of sadness. Actually, he'd looked nearly as frightened as Hermione had been. It was clear to her that he was repentant for what he'd done by way of his actions and the fact that he'd kept those actions secret. Then, again, he'd shown her a kind of tenderness that was so uncharacteristic of the man that it had her utterly speechless. Snape had taken her hand in his in a gesture of comfort, and his eyes let her know that she was safe and that she could sleep soundly without fear or worry.

Would she really have expected him to be alright with what had transpired, though? She supposed even someone as closed off from others as Snape would be deeply shaken by those recent events, or possibly even more so. Hermione felt somewhat bad for fearing him, knowing it wasn't his by his doing that they were in such a mess in the first place. In all reality, it was the fault of the werewolf who had bitten her to begin with. That night had started a domino effect that could not be stopped by magic or by any other means. So was it really fair to be afraid of a man she'd come to trust? A man, like her, who hadn't asked for these things to occur?

Hermione walked slowly around the interior of the tent, reasoning with herself that she had no reason to be scared of her potions professor. He evidently had her wellbeing at the forefront of his mind, although it was hard to see most of the time. She told herself she needed to trust in him: trust that he would do what was best for her and for himself, no matter what that entailed. And obviously, he would do his best to make certain no other inappropriate acts would transpire between the pair.

Leaving the tent, Hermione glanced around the area where they'd made camp, but she couldn't find the man whom her thoughts revolved around that morning. He was not sleeping beneath a tree, nor was he standing, or pacing, scowling at life in general as he usually did. Walking a bit into the trees, she did not find him grumbling about how late in the morning it was and how the young Gryffindor had been very late to rise. Surely he hadn't left her. Surely not. But then…where could he have vanished to?

Curious and a little anxious at his disappearance, Hermione drew her wand and uttered a quiet incantation.

_"Hominum Revelio."_

A ball of light flitted from the tip of her wand and hovered in the air for a few seconds before it swept off through the trees to her right and vanished. Knowing there probably weren't any other people around besides she and Snape, she figured the light would lead her straight to him. Without stopping to think about it, Hermione walked briskly in the direction in which the orb of light had gone.

She stopped as soon as she saw him. He was half naked at the edge of a mountain lake, washing the pale skin of his arms, chest and face. With a gasp, she hid behind a tree quickly so that he wouldn't notice her presence. His right side was facing her, and she could easily see the scars from Nagini's attack on his neck. She had seen them once before, but facing them straight on, she now noticed how painful they looked. Even though Fawks had healed his wounds, the scars would remain a constant reminder of that fateful night. Hermione cringed, a wave of sympathy washing over her for Snape's sake.

She forced her eyes away from his neck, though, as he bent to wet his hair, noticing, like the first time, how lean and muscular he was. She found herself transfixed on the movement of his arms, the natural rise and fall of his chest, and the perfect curve of his arched back while he performed the simple act of bathing.

A few moments later, Snape stood and shook out his hair before reaching for the clasp of his pants. Hermione sucked in a breath as she watched his fingers work, but then he stopped. His head twitched, then turned in her direction, finally noticing that she was watching him. He raised a brow in question, and Hermione felt her face flush, her heart pounding in her ears.

Bemusement flickered momentarily in Snape's eyes, then he had to hide his intrigue. So Granger, who had been so afraid of him the night before, was now finding it interesting to spy on him? And the fact that she hadn't turned away just as he'd been about to remove his trousers surprised him even more. Judging by the wonder and the fire in the young girl's eyes, Severus would almost swear she wanted him to continue-even if she didn't know that was what she wanted.

He frowned at this realization, especially since it was arousing him; something he wasn't about to give in to. Growling low to himself in irritation, he faced the lake again and fastened his pants before bending down to grab the rest of his clothes. He sauntered toward Hermione where she stood, rooted to the spot behind the tree as if petrified. Her eyes watched his every movement, both afraid and intrigued.

Severus stopped in front of her, and Hermione reluctantly met his gaze, her cheeks flushing even more. She saw the annoyance written clearly in the hard lines of his face, expecting him to make some snide remark about being a peeping witch, but he never said a word. After a long stare-down in which Hermione swore he had to have heard her heart thumping in her chest, he stepped around her and headed back to camp, his clothes slung over one arm.

When Hermione finally plucked up the nerve to face him again, she decided to return to the tent. She found Snape fully dressed with one arm against a Gum tree, one leg crossed over the other, staring vacantly across to the horizon. It was obvious that he was deep in thought, and Hermione was reluctant to interrupt. Having a few questions for him, though, she stepped silently to his side and stood there, waiting for him to acknowledge her. When he didn't do so after several minutes, she gave in and spoke up.

"Have you heard anything back from the Headmistress?" she asked quietly.

Snape's eyes remained trained on some point far off in the distance as he replied. "No…"

Hermione's eyes drifted down to her toes, and she waited, hoping he would say something else. It was clear soon, however, that the man was obviously not in a real talkative mood. She bit her lip, hesitating before asking her next question when he did not move or speak.

"Are we going to continue our search?"

Snape sighed heavily and lowered his head. He seemed extremely discouraged at that moment. "Not only did I write to Minerva yesterday," he began slowly. "I also wrote to a few Apothecaries in hopes that they might have more suggestions as to where to locate the Wolfsbane. Having traveled for a month, we've gone through nearly this entire mountain range. But until I get any return letters, then yes, we will keep looking."

Hermione tried her best to add humor to the situation to help lighten the mood, if only a little. "Well," she said with an amused smile. "A month was no problem at all after roughing it for almost an entire year. So you don't need to worry about me."

Snape's eyes narrowed and he snorted. "Ah, yes…Dumbledore's final act of greatness: the wild goose chase," he sneered. "Well at least this time we know the exact identity of what we are looking for."

Hermione cringed at the bitterness in Snape's tone toward the memory of the former Hogwarts Headmaster. It seemed he still hadn't forgiven the old man for the mistakes he'd made. She decided not to comment on her observation. Instead, she remained silent.

Severus turned to her next with an air of grave seriousness, his eyes black as coals. His words came out low and quiet, though Hermione could tell that his tone was forced. "Are you alright to keep going?" he asked.

Hermione stared back at him curiously, then answered. "Of course I am. I told you, a mere month is nothing compared to a year-"

"That's not what I meant!" he growled.

She shut her mouth instantly, wincing at the harshness in his voice now. Snape seemed to take a steadying breath, trying very hard to remain calm-a feat that was proving to be very difficult for him. No real surprise there…

"What I mean is…" he continued more calmly. "Are you alright to keep traveling…with me?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, unsure of how to answer him. When she offered no response, he spoke again.

"If it is too much for you to handle, I will send you back to Hogwarts immediately."

"But-but Sir-McGonagall-"

"I don't care what that blasted old hen said! Things have obviously gotten out of hand where you and I are concerned, and I will not put you into an even more jeopardizing situation. If you wish, I will take you back to the school and resume this search on my own."

"What about-"

"If this task takes me another month at the least," he said, anticipating her next concern. "Then I will go back to retrieve you and make sure we are both kept safely away from the others. I am willing to renegotiate this little arrangement, even if that means revealing the entire truth to Minerva. But I'm leaving the choice up to you."

As he explained his thoughts to her, Hermione finally began to understand what he had first asked her. He was worried about their current predicament and how the two of them were bound to one another against their wills. He was afraid, not just for himself and his reputation, but for hers as well. It was clear to her that Snape was wrestling with extreme guilt, and he really did want to right those wrongs in any way possible. He wasn't simply trying to get rid of her; he wanted to rid her of her pain and her fear.

She'd been trying her best to hide it. She didn't fear Snape himself, but the wolf in each of them. She feared their connection and what it meant. Snape knew this, and he figured that distance was probably the better and safer option. And so he was proposing her an ultimatum; either continue on this journey and face whatever may come, or return to Hogwarts and away from him and the very problem at hand.

For some inexplicable reason, Hermione, despite her apprehension, wanted to throw her arms around Snape in a gesture of appreciation. She saw his reasons for providing her with this choice and felt a swelling sense of gratitude. However, as chivalrous as his offer was, her own sense of pride as well as her drive for success would not allow her to back down from the challenge of finding the Wolfsbane nor the complications they faced. Lifting her chin, she met his gaze, her own unwavering and full of absolute certainty.

"I will stay," she stated steadily.

Snape's face darkened. Obviously that wasn't what he had wanted to hear. "Why? What would you gain from continuing on with me? You're afraid of me-of us-of what our connection means and entails. You don't want to be in my presence. You're intimidated and frightened."

"No," she protested softly, not exactly sure how to word her next statement. She spoke slowly, mulling over the words before they floated from her lips. "I'm…I'm not afraid of you. I trust you…I just…You're my teacher. I've never thought of you as…as anything other than that. The only thing that scares me is that…it's all been unwilling…on both our parts. The fact that we can't control it-that we never wanted it to begin with, but we had no say…We've both been violated in a way that's inconceivable. We've been intimate without even wanting it, let alone giving consent to it. These animals inside of us don't care about human boundaries. They don't see it the same way we do. And now we're…"

She paused, forcing her head to remain high and her eyes to stay focused on his.

"Mates…"

Snape snarled, thrusting his head forward until their faces were mere inches apart. "Don't ever…use…that word."

"Why not?" said Hermione, forcing her backbone to remain perfectly in place. She would not show that she was intimidated by this man, even though she was shrinking on the inside. "It's the truth. We can't hide from it. We can't escape it now. Until we can overcome it, that's what we will be whether we like it or not."

"And overcome it we shall," he spat back. "Which is why I think it necessary that you return to Hogwarts. Distance will likely be the cure."

"No it won't," she stated matter-of-factly.

Snape's frown deepened, and he pulled back.

"Animals will do anything to be with their mates, at least until the season for it is over. Try to keep apart two dogs in heat and they'll simply whine for each other. And what's to keep us apart even if we are separated? If you return for me before the next full moon to ensure we don't harm anyone else, we'll just be brought together again when we transform." She paused, racking her brain for a moment before she continued. "Admittedly, I don't know much about werewolves; if they're the same as normal dogs in that sense…but it's already been a month, and clearly, our attachment has not begun to fade."

_Bloody know-it-all,_ he thought, even more annoyed than before. _Too smart for her own damn good. I need to get her away from me for more reasons than she realizes…  
><em>  
>"Leave it to you to always overanalyze the situation…" he drawled, clutching the edges of his cloak and crossing his arms. "But I could figure out something else for you to do upon the coming of the next full moon; something that does not involve me."<p>

"You will have to return to the castle at some point once the Wolfsbane is located. What then? Are we simply to take turns staying at Hogwarts? Because I can assure you, that would be highly illogical."

Snape seemed to study the brown-haired witch before him. A match for his own intelligence. Of course, he wasn't exactly using his intellect at that moment. He was trying his damndest to convince her to leave. He didn't want to face her anymore. He didn't want to stare at the unwanted reality that he'd had sex with her, especially when he knew now that it wasn't just the werewolf that insisted she belonged to him. He'd been fighting his growing attraction to her, but to no avail. Now as he looked at her through purely human eyes, all he wanted to do was make love to her. And after seeing the way she'd looked at him earlier that morning down by the lake, he could see that she wasn't far behind in thinking the same thing.

He couldn't let such terrible desires become reality. He wouldn't.

"So let me see if I understand you correctly…You would rather stay here with me…and take a chance that our unwilling affair continues? Because I wouldn't. And seeing as how you were so nervous and frightened last night that you couldn't even sleep without the assistance of a sleep charm, I would say you are being the illogical one."

"No, not at all," she said, thinking back to her statement about how dogs in heat will whine for each other if kept apart. "Actually, I don't think distance is the solution to this problem at all. Obviously, at times, we have no control over our actions. What's to stop one of us, while overcome by our animal nature, from apparating to where the other one is? Our connection is more than just skin deep. It's likely we'll be pulled back together no matter what we do. I see nothing to be gained by running from it, so I'm going to stay here and face it."

_Bugger,_ Snape thought irritably. She had thought of everything, while he had been concerned only with getting her out of his presence. But she was right. Damn the woman. No doubt that no matter what they did, the werewolves would bring them together again.

Hermione tilted her head slightly upon noticing something odd flicker in Snape's eyes. Was that desire? She frowned, narrowing her eyes at him. Snape arched his brows in question.

"There's something else you're not telling me," she said, thinking out loud.

"You think so?" he said coolly.

"It's obvious. I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh really?" he challenged, his face instantly guarded, his mask of complete indifference firmly in place again. "And what is it that you see, Miss Granger?"

She took a long time to think, all the while, Snape's body growing tense. What had he let her see by mistake? He wondered.

Hermione's lips parted slightly as realization dawned in her eyes. "I had it all wrong…" she breathed. "You…you're not entirely opposed to this situation…are you, Professor?"

He held back a growl, cursing her sideways inside his mind. His black irises shot daggers at her, warning her against wandering down such a dangerous path.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not nearly as adverse to our connection as you'd like me to believe. You…want me for real…don't you?"

Her words were little more than whispers now. Her stomach churned, while at the same time, being assailed by a swarm of butterflies. She wasn't quite sure what she thought about that…Her own professor was actually attracted to her? Professor Snape, of all people, wanted to be intimate with her? She wasn't sure whether she wanted to be sick, or if she wanted to accept the fact willingly.

She took a few slow steps backward, uncertain of this new revelation.

He did growl now, this time closing the space she'd put between them and bending his face down until their lips were almost touching. She gasped and froze in place, having no choice but to meet his eyes.

"Don't act like you're so bloody perfect, Granger," he snarled. "I didn't fail to notice the way you were gawking at me this morning. Like what you saw, did you? Hoping I wouldn't notice you standing there? Hoping you'd get to see me with my trousers off? What a naughty, naughty girl you are…I would have never guessed that the insufferable know-it-all would take guilty pleasure in watching an unsuspecting man undress…"

Hermione gulped, her flushed face giving her away.

"Or was it that those anatomy books of yours didn't give you a realistic view of the opposite sex? Had to see what it looked like for yourself?"

"No!" she exclaimed in disgust, appalled that he'd even suggest such a thing about her. "I simply went looking for you this morning, and that just so happened to be what you were doing!"

"And you felt the need to linger?"

"I…I…" She gasped as his arm claimed her waist, drawing her against him until she could feel the bulge beneath his robes against her belly. God, she thought. It felt large and hot, even through the fabric of their clothes. She couldn't imagine…

"I could show you, if you're really…that curious…" he continued, the timbre of his voice changing to a sort of purr that made her suddenly weak-kneed. He didn't attempt to hide his lust anymore as he held her gaze. She could see the fire in his eyes-the heat, the passion, the primal need. Hermione felt both terrified and wickedly turned-on.

_No! What am I thinking? He can't-I can't! This is…it's just too wrong!_

She raised a hand, intending to push him away, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping the action and bringing their faces even closer.

"I can show you what a man really is, Granger…And I can show you just what a _good_ man…can do to you…"

The sick feeling was quickly fading until all Hermione felt was an overwhelming yearning to throw her arms around his neck and taste the lips from which those delicious purrs rolled so enticingly. She felt a wave of heat and pleasure roll somewhere inside her, just below her navel_. Oh God…_

But before any other thoughts or sensations could sweep over her, Snape released Hermione and stepped away. She released her held breath, though she hadn't been aware she'd been holding it at all, her eyes falling to the ground. Not even his next words had her lifting her gaze.

"I am well aware…that you weren't a virgin the night you bit me-however…It is obvious that you still have much to learn about men, and more importantly-given our current situation-about me. I'd suggest you think more critically about all those fantastical thoughts floating around beneath those charming, brown curls before you make the decision to stay. Because I will warn you now, Miss Granger…If you let me claim you for real…I will not…let you go."

Hermione did not dare to look at him again as he swept past her and into the trees once more.

_Oh God,_ she thought. _Oh God, what on earth just happened?_

**A/N:**Ohhhh…So both their little secrets have come to the surface. Their attraction is mutual, and it is known. What, OH WHAT, will happen next?


	15. Chapter 15: New Destination

**A/N:** Hey everyone! ;D You'll all be happy to know that I figured out some more of what I wanted to write (obviously, or this chapter would not be up right now). But I want to give credit where credit is due! A few of my ideas were compliments of astig01, a citizen of the beautiful country of New Zealand! She has provided me with a few facts, tips, and suggestions about the country, and for this story, and for that, I am extremely grateful! So give thanks to her, because without her…I'd probably be stuck in a rut right now.

Secondly, in dealing with New Zealand, a place which I don't know much about, I decided to make up a few things. I looked at a topographic map to help me get an idea of what specific area I need to place Snape and Hermione in, but the village I put them in is completely made up. There are a few other aspects I made up, but I hope I can be forgiven for altering the landscape just a bit to fit my purposes. Lol This is fiction after all.

_Chapter Fifteen: New Destination_

_The darkness, along with the brightness of the shrinking moon, created an atmosphere of silent magic. The air was warm, yet a slight breeze wound through the mountains, making the leaves upon the trees dance in praise of the glorious night. The silence was like music as the witch and wizard continued on their travels, and though they didn't talk, there was something that seemed to connect the two; an invisible string that felt nearly tangible. For they were not simply two people wandering together…They were one person, joined by forces so strong that they would never be able to escape the shackles of their willing bonds._

_And yet the pair would not admit to their partner that they were willing. Instead, they kept their secret desires hidden out of apprehension and shame. Their morals left them feeling that their connection was a sin, so they did not dare express their true emotions on the subject._

_But as the evening went on, later and later, past the midnight hour, one seemed to slowly begin to realize that resistance against their bond was futile. Inside, he was hungry. He was ready, he was willing, he was passionate, and he could sense that his partner felt the same, though she was trying mightily to deny it. This denial had to stop. He knew it. It was impossible to escape the nature of their binding, so why not be honest? Why not simply come out with it and admit that they could find peace and pleasure in one another?_

_He stopped at last, finally having made his decision, and stood as he waited for the right words to come to him. Even he had to admit that it was difficult to voice his epiphany. When he offered no explanation as to why he had halted, his companion spoke up, her curiosity too overwhelming to ignore._

_"Professor? Is everything alright?"_

_The man, in all his black, billowing robes, and dark, wispy hair, let his lips curve only slightly, grateful she'd given him a way to begin his thought processes._

_"Why…so formal…?" he asked in a voice that was oddly low and unstrained._

_The girl with the long, brown, curly locks tilted her head as she stared at his back in confusion._

_"S-Sir?"_

_He turned slowly to face her, and his expression was neutral, as usual. "Why…so formal, Hermione?" he asked again, this time using her given name. This surprised the girl, and she only stared back at him as her confusion grew._

_When she did not answer him, he continued. "There is no need for formalities anymore between the two of us. All formality was abandoned once our connection was forged."_

_"What are you implying, S…Sir…" she finished, uncertain of how to address him since he was questioning the nature of how formal they should (or should not) be._

_He let his lips give way to a slow smile now as he stepped closer to her. "Why must we deny it? What can we possibly gain by rejecting the reality in which we find ourselves? It will do no good, so why not admit to one another that we really don't mind our fate…?"_

_"I'm not quite sure I understand…Professor."_

_His smile changed to a smirk. "Please…Call me Severus…"_

_Hermione didn't respond. She didn't know how. His voice was so silky and enticing, she found herself unable to say a word. He came closer still until their bodies were almost…touching. He raised a hand to run his fingers through her curls, and his black eyes seemed to capture hers with a force she could not resist no matter how hard she tried._

_"You know, you really are…quite lovely. Especially in the moonlight…If I have to be bound to a woman for the rest of my days, I think I can accept you fairly easily…You are…a wonder, Hermione Granger. You are absolutely stunning. Not only that, but your intellect rivals my own. You intrigue me, without question. You appeal to all of my senses…I find myself…wanting…to be with you. And I know…that you want me, as well…"_

_He could see that his words were making an impression on the young woman, and he reveled in knowing what an effect he had on her. As he cupped one side of her face in his hand, he could feel her skin heat, and he could well imagine the intense color that was surely rising to her cheeks. He could hear her breathing quicken. Even in the dark, he could see her eyes sparkle with a strange fire that served only to make his own flame for her burn more furiously._

_"I know you will attempt to deny it, but I can see that I have flattered you. However, my purpose is not to flatter with pretty words; I seek only to admit the truth, and mine has been told. And judging by our current situation and the intense interest in me that you cannot hide, I'd say you might as well simply…accept me. Accept…us."_

_His last few words were mere whispers, his mouth so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath upon her lips. She inhaled deeply, visibly, unable to protest, she was caught so off guard._

_"Admit it…" he breathed, his eyes closing as he brushed his lips against her cheek, his fingers entangling themselves in her mane._

_"I…I can't…" she said as she, too, let her eyes drift shut, a giddy feeling warming her entire body._

_"Yes, you can…" His other hand found her hip before he carefully wound his arm about her waist and drew her near, pressing their lower bodies together in the most intimate way. Removing the first hand from her hair, he used it to lift her chin so that he could brush his lips lightly over hers._

_She tried to resist only for a brief second before she began to melt into him, to mold her feminine form to fit his masculine one. He smirked more at this and used his tongue to entice her to open her mouth for him. Her lips parted in invitation and surrender, and he allowed himself to explore her freely._

_She moaned softly into him, a sound so arousing that he found himself pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss. Her mouth was warm and inviting, and her hands rose to delve into his hair and hold their heads together. She tasted so delicious, so sweet and so electrifying. He had to have more…_

_Growling, he tore his mouth from hers in order to trail hot kisses over her jaw and down her neck to her collar bone. His hands moved freely about her perfect figure, memorizing every curve, every contour, every soft spot that he could tease and play with. She raised her chin as he bit into her throat, knowing exactly where those nerves were that enhanced sexual desire._

_He wanted her. And he wanted her to want him just as badly. He applied pressure on her neck with his teeth at the right times, in sync with where his hands moved along her body. She sighed and arched into him, and he grinned when she began to rub her lower half against his groin._

_Perfect._

_Growling again, he spun her around so that her back was facing him, his teeth immediately sinking into her neck. The delicious noise that escaped her had him snarling hungrily against her skin, and he worked quickly to strip her of her clothes, not caring if he ripped the fabric in the process. When she was naked before him, he squeezed her thighs with his and moved against her backside so that she could feel his hard arousal though his trousers. Her moans teased him, enticing him to rub harder and faster against her, his teeth biting almost savagely at the soft skin of her neck, shoulders and upper arms._

_His hands played upon her body, touching her in all ways possible. They ran up and down her sides, along her back and her stomach. They cradled her breasts firmly, kneading them, his thumbs rolling over the nipples and eliciting soft cries from her sweet lips. Then, his hands ventured to her thighs. He squeezed them, then let his fingers trail up the insides, finally finding the soaking wet curls that hid the intimate heat of her sex._

_He growled and she gasped as he rubbed the tender spot in a way that was none too gentle. And when he shoved two fingers inside her, he thrust them in and out quickly while teasing her clit with his thumb. She bucked against his hand, crying out as he pleasured her, one of her hands covering his while it worked between her legs. Her head dropped back onto his left shoulder while he continued to bite her right one, licking it from time to time. It didn't take long before he brought her to her peak, his hand covered in her liquid desire._

_Having had enough of playing around, he decided it was time to really work on her. As soon as she was momentarily weakened by her orgasm, he took the opportunity to push her down onto her hands and knees in the grass, holding her up with one arm. He swept her slightly disheveled mass of curls to one side of her head to expose the back of her neck, then placed his lips upon that spot while he worked to unfasten his trousers. There was no preamble, no warning. The moment he was free, he was inside her, taking her deep, fast and without mercy._

_His canines latched onto the back of her neck and pulled upward with a snarl in order to communicate his dominance over her more explicitly. She screamed and arched her back, moving frantically in time with his thrusts. He growled more to himself, knowing he was giving it to her good. She was enjoying the power he obviously held over her, and she wasn't protesting in the least._

_This knowledge drove him to completely possess her. She had to be his. Fully his. No other male would touch her, let alone dominate her. The mere thought of such folly made him quicken his pace in desperation. She had to know. She had to feel it-to understand that he would not let her go-not ever._

_His growls became louder and much more frequent as he sank deeper and deeper into her hot, wet core. He began to feel her tight walls squeezing and vibrating around him, her body nearing that explosion of ecstasy. She began screaming his name senselessly, the sound driving him absolutely crazy._

Yes, God, yes! I, and only I, will be the one to take you there, Granger. You are mine; all mine! I will make sure_-he gave a rough, deep thrust-_that you never_-a second thrust-_forget it!__

_And with the third and final thrust, and a roar of euphoria, they soared into sweet oblivion together, Hermione crying out for him in pure and total ecstasy._

_"Professor! Professor! Professor!"_

"Professor!"

Snape whirled to face her with an dark expression. "What do you want, Granger?" he snarled.

Hermione met his black gaze with a glare of her own. "I only wanted to know if we were going to be stopping for the night. It's late."

He simply continued to scowl at the young witch before him, annoyed that she'd interrupted his guilty fantasies. He didn't deny to himself anymore that he wanted Granger. It had been two days since they're heated exchange in which he'd offered her the ultimatum, and yet she'd still remained firm in her resolve to continue on the trip with him. She did not admit her attraction to him, but that was fine with Snape. He knew she'd come around eventually. She could only hide her secrets for so long.

After a few moments, he turned to face forward and walk on again with a roll of his eyes. "Just because you're afraid of the dark, Granger, doesn't mean I have to care."

Hermione glowered at his retreating form as she followed him. "I'm not afraid of the dark," she said, annoyed by his unnecessary attitude. "I simply wanted to know if we were going to stop for the night. We can keep walking until sunrise for all I care. I was just asking."

Snape didn't say anything for a hundred yards or so, but then he stopped with a sigh. She was right. They needed to rest. Not only that, but his stomach felt like it was beginning to eat itself he was so hungry. He figured Granger was probably just as ravenous, but was merely too prideful to speak up.

An hour later, they sat quietly by a small fire, eating some of the last of the food they had with them. The two were silent for the most part until Hermione, once again, plucked up the nerve to break the quietness.

"Perhaps we should find a village soon," she said with an air of practicality. "We're running low on food."

"We shall," Snape replied, a mild bite in his tone. "I don't plan on letting either of us starve…"

"I didn't think so. Just thought I'd say something to start a conversation…" Her words were quiet this time, and she decided to say no more to the dark man sitting across from her.

After awhile, Snape stood, muttering something to himself, before moving to stalk off away from her and the fire to find a place to rest. Hermione followed him with her eyes for a moment before she couldn't help herself yet again.

"Professor?"

Snape reluctantly stopped and looked at her from over his right shoulder with a raised brow of inquiry.

She hesitated, seeming to rethink what she was about to say, but decided to say it anyway. "Um…Perhaps you should sleep in the tent…?" she suggested again. "I mean…if anything is going to happen, it will happen even if we try to prevent it. So, why not sleep in a comfy bed in the tent rather than out here…?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, then he snorted.

"Granger, for being the 'brightest witch of your age'," he sneered. "You overlook a lot of obvious circumstances. The answer is, no, I will not sleep in the tent. Not until you admit it…" He looked away from her and took a few steps away from the fire, but her next words stopped him.

"Admit what?" she asked, sounding genuinely baffled.

Again, he rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you don't know…I know you're a smart woman."

Hermione furrowed her brows, staring at him. What was she supposed to admit? And how did it relate to Snape sleeping in the tent? He did not give her any clues. Instead, he walked away without another word, leaving her to sit alone by the fire until she decided to retire for a night of rest herself.

X-X-X

He caught the two letters easily as his black owl dropped them before perching itself on his outstretched arm. When he raised his brows at the creature, it screeched and flew off to rest on a branch overhead.

Turning the envelopes over in his hands, he read the addresses on both, not surprised that one was from Minerva. Opening that letter first, he read through the familiar perfected script that he'd come to recognize over the many years of working with her.

_Dear Severus,_

_I was relieved to hear from you-indeed, it has been a month since you left for your journey, and I was growing increasingly concerned. I am glad to hear that you both survived the second full moon of Granger's transformation without either of you being harmed. I express my condolences at your misfortune for not having found the Wolfsbane yet, but I do hope you locate it soon. In case you were wondering-which I'm sure you weren't-I asked Horace if he would fill the post of potions professor while you were away, and he happily agreed, as you can well imagine. I must say, Severus, the students seem to be doing very well in potions with Horace. But then again, he isn't nearly as intimidating as you, with your temper and your tendency to hand out detentions at the simple flick of a wand._

_Ah, all in good humor, Severus. I'm sure you know I mean only to add a bit of fun to your potentially uneventful trip-or perhaps it hasn't been quite as uneventful as I imagine…I'm sure you and Miss Granger make quite the traveling pair.  
><em>  
>Severus rolled his eyes, knowing the Scottish witch had probably had a good laugh while writing this reply, and possibly playing through all the scenarios that would lead to him strangling the young Gryffindor. Indeed, his dislike of the girl was widely known.<br>_  
>Anyway, I wish you both the best of luck on the remainder of your trip, and I do hope that you are able to come back to Hogwarts soon. Until then:<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.  
><em>  
>Snape sighed. Minerva had no idea what situation they were really in, and he wasn't about to tell her until he absolutely had to. Folding the letter and replacing it in its envelope, he directed his attention to the other piece of mail he'd received. This one was a response from one of the apothecaries he'd written to.<p>

_Dear Severus Snape;_

_I have taken the time to read your letter of inquiry concerning the whereabouts of the elusive herb, Wolfsbane. You mentioned that you were in the mountains of New Zealand's southern island, however I believe that you may have better luck in locating this plant if you travel to the northern island, more specifically the desert oasis areas. Wolfsbane, from the research I have done on it, grows in very hot, dry temperatures, and the white flowers tipped with red only bloom beneath the luminescent glow of the moon. They are a kind of lunar flower._

_In picking the Wolfsbane, I think you should also be aware that this process must be done when the flowers are in full bloom. Much the way the human body absorbs vitamin D from the sun, this plant absorbs a similar nutrient from the light of the moon that reacts with the chemicals in the leaves in order to be useful in brewing the Wolfsbane potion. If you do not pick the leaves at the opportune time, then you will have no success in the brewing procedure. Being a potions master as you are, though, this may already be common knowledge to you._

_I do hope that I have provided you with enough information to complete your search in a reasonable amount of time. Good luck as you go hence. My sincerest wishes._

_High Potions Master and_

_Accredited Apothecary,_

_Quintus T. Maximus  
><em>  
>So, they'd been looking in the wrong vicinity. Snape had thought as much. Ferrenwood had been correct about where to find the Fanged Geranium, but he had been ignorant as to the location of the Wolfsbane. Snape now felt somewhat relieved, having a clearer picture of the plant and its whereabouts. Surely finding it would no longer be a game of needle in the haystack. Even a person who was fond of games-which Severus wasn't-would grow tired of this one after a month with no results. Folding up the letter, he replaced it, along with the one from Minerva, into his pouch, feeling better overall about the direction of their mission.<p>

Hermione found him just as he finished packing the papers away, looking well rested and ready to head out for another day of hiking.

"Are we to be going then?" she asked as she stopped at Snape's side.

He had to stop himself from letting his momentary happiness at the good news show. Resisting the urge to smile, he lifted his brows, his eyes oddly light.

"It seems there is to be a change in plans," he stated.

"Oh? What change?" Hermione asked inquisitively, her own brows furrowed in confusion at the slightly elated look about her snarky potions professor.

"It seems we've been looking in all the wrong places," explained Severus. "We are taking a trip to the opposite island to the desert."

X-X-X

A short time later, the two had apparated to the northern island of New Zealand on the outskirts of a small village that lay at the base of Mt. Ruapehu. Just beyond it lay the Rangipo Desert: their new destination in search of the rare herb that still eluded them. But before they resumed their venture into the wilds of the beautiful land, they first needed to stock up on nutritional items, thus why Snape had taken them to the village.

Upon entering the little town after using a spell to convert their money to the proper currency, Severus and Hermione came to the market square in which venders were set up, selling various foods, goods, and trinkets. The people seemed friendly and jovial, and the village seemed very quaint overall. Hermione decided it seemed like a rather nice kind of atmosphere.

"Nice little town isn't it?" she asked conversationally. "Quite different from being back at home."

Snape seemed unenthused to have to be around muggles. He was never comfortable when amongst them. For him, this little trip into civilization was best dealt with quickly so that they could resume their mission and return home.

"Yes, quite," he amended in a clipped tone before starting to walk off ahead of her, eager to get this over with. "Remember, we are not here for sight-seeing; this is merely a quick detour. So grab what you need and let's be on our way."

Hermione made a distasteful face as his long strides took him further and further away from her. "Yes, Professor," she muttered a bit sarcastically, slightly annoyed by his rushing.

Grabbing a basket, she wandered along the rows of venders, picking up various foods here and there that would likely keep throughout the rest of their trip. Snape did his own shopping, grabbing only what was necessary before locating Granger again.

As he walked back through the rows of venders, though, something seemed to catch his eye, and an unknown force drew him to look more carefully at the object. It was, oddly enough, a piece of jewelry: a necklace set with a rather large ruby as black as night. The surround, as well as the chain was a very well polished silver that seemed to glow almost white. Severus picked up the item in order to examine it, wondering why such a pretty trinket would appeal to him when he'd never fancied jewelry in his life.

"Ah, I see that rare piece has caught your eye," came the charismatic, and heavily accented voice of the vender. Snape's dark eyes raised to meet the other man's bright green ones in question, knowing full well that the people who sold these things always had a story to tell about the item in question.

"There is a legend associated with that necklace. It is seen as an object with very great magical properties. A mysterious man such as yourself has surely dabbled in readings of legend and magic, yes?"

Snape fought back a smirk. "You could say that…" he drawled, his irises flickering to the gem, then back to the vender. "What is the story behind this piece?"

"I assume most people have heard stories of lycans."

Werewolves. Now he was even more curious.

"Well, that pendant is tied directly to such stories. The story affiliated with it is one of a…more romantic quality-something that, I admit, is quite strange, defying all other lycan tales."

"Indeed. Go on…"

"Well, it is said in this legend that, contrary to popular belief, all lycans have hearts, souls…but they are incomplete. It is their nature to tear the world apart in search of the other half of themselves. If one wears this pendant, it is said to glow a blood red when the lycan's other half is near."

Severus lifted his brows, his interest more than piqued. Perhaps the necklace could be of use to him in the near future. "Fascinating. How much are you asking for this silly thing?" he said, pretending to want it simply for its intrinsic value.

When Hermione caught up to him again, he'd made his perchance and stowed it away in his pouch. The two left the village immediately, heading out into the vast Rangipo Desert. 


	16. Chapter 16: Legend of the Lycan Heart

A/N: Hey all! Just gotta say a few things! First off, I forgot to put this in the last chapter's author's note: on chapter 14, I have to say, I was BLOWN AWAY by getting almost 30 reviews for that one chapter! I was so happy I could have cried! Tears of pure and absolute joy! And I now have at least 250 followers for this story, although I know each chapter is getting over 1,000 hits…Which is GREAT! Thank you all so very, very much for your support! It keeps me going!

Another thing I wanted to say-yes I am aware that the necklace is silver, which normally is a bad thing for werewolves, but I can assure you, I will explain that later. Just be patient.

So! On to chapter sixteen, eh? ;3

_Chapter Sixteen: The Legend of the Lycan Heart_

The Rangipo Desert was just like any other desert. From where the witch and wizard stood, it looked, for the most part, flat, with the exception of a few dunes in the distance. Even further back-way,_ way_ further back-there were majestic mountains that looked as if they were blue thanks to the various gasses in the atmosphere. And like any other desert, the Rangipo was virtually a barren wasteland littered with patches brown grass that resembled porcupines. No trees gave shade or relief from the glare and intensity of the bright, white sun.

It was exactly like any other desert.

Hermione's face fell as her eyes scanned the vast expanse of nothingness before them. She had never really had a desire to visit a desert, let alone trek across one. There was nothing to look at, nothing to be entertained by. It was perhaps one of the worst terrains in the world in her opinion.

"Doesn't look like it's going to be very fun to cross," she said, not attempting to hide the distasteful tone in her voice.

"Well, lucky for us, we needn't search through all of it. We need only to locate the oasis areas," said Snape, his voice level, yet holding a rare sort of optimism.

Hermione gazed at him through narrowed, inquisitive eyes. "But…we can only find them by going through the desert."

He lifted a brow, his irises shifting to Hermione. "Are we, or are we not wizards?"

"Well…yes, but…We can only apparate to a place once we know where it is."

He turned slowly to face her, a slow smirk playing over his face. "Yes, there are few problems with apparation. That is one. The other is that, during apparation, one cannot take the time to assess their surroundings while apparating."

"So…you have a solution?"

"Fortunately, I do. You have seen many Death Eaters in action, I assume?"

"Yes…" she replied warily.

"Quite fast, were they not?" When she didn't say anything, he smirked once more. "Believe it or not, there were some advantages the Dark Mark afforded me, and though the ink has faded, never to return again, I still retain a few traces of its former existence…One of those is the adaptation to apparation which allows one to move freely. This way, one can easily and effectively conduct a search or track down someone or something-an ability quite useful to a Death Eater…"

Hermione grimaced at the reminder of such a sick, cruel group of wizards, and at the memory of the Ministry of Magic when the Death Eaters had captured all the members of Dumbledore's Army.

"At any rate," Severus continued, his face resuming a more neutral look. "This means of transportation will allow us to quickly locate the oasis areas. Once we find them, then we'll resume our search for the Wolfsbane on foot."

"Brilliant," said Hermione with a smile, relieved that they didn't have to spend days trekking across the hot, miserable landscape.

"And do not worry; you will not be dabbling in the dark arts because you won't be the one utilizing this method of transport." He paused a moment, hesitating before he turned to face her again. "Which leads me to address something that may prove problematic for you…"

"What's that?"

"Unlike…normal apparation…a companion cannot simply tag along by holding onto the transporter's hand or arm. I must carry you in some way. Would that be alright with you?" he asked seriously, his black eyes meeting hers.

Hermione blinked, confused by his concern. "Yes, of course."

Snape raised a brow, not certain he believed her. "Are you sure? Because, I swear, if you start screaming halfway across the desert, suddenly coming to the revelation that any physical contact between the two of us is inappropriate, I won't hesitate to drop you."

She had to stifle a giggle at the image that brought to her mind. "Yes, I'm positive."

He turned away from her slowly, his brows still raised as his eyes lingered on her form. "Alright then," he said as he focused his attention on his robes, working to unbutton them before taking those and his cloak off until only his white shirt and black trousers remained. He pulled out his wand and cast a spell to help shove the unnecessary clothes into his portable pouch before pocketing both and turning to face the girl once again.

"Shall we?"

Hermione felt the color rise in her cheeks again at the thought of how they had to travel. She dropped her gaze momentarily, slightly embarrassed, then forced herself to meet his dark eyes. "Whenever you're ready."

Snape had to try mightily to keep the smirk from his face at her reluctance, and yet he did not move toward her. It was she who would have to decide when they could leave, not him. He would not rush her if she was still apprehensive about the situation.

Seeing that he wasn't going to make the first move, Hermione reluctantly stepped to him until there was barely any space separating the two. Without another word, Snape leaned down to hook his elbow behind her knees and lift her up into his strong, capable arms. Hermione swore she could see his lips twitch upward as they became a cumulous black mass, careening across the burnt, brown desert in search of green.

She could see the terrain beneath them change rapidly as they moved along through a thin veil of grey. As far as Snape went, she could see nothing but his pale face and the beginnings of his hair that seemed to blend in easily to their smog-like forms. His body was no longer visible to her, yet she could still feel his arms holding her tightly against him. She was glad for this awareness of contact. It would have been unnerving to feel as if she were flying without being in control of where she was going. She wound her arms about his neck-she could not see it, but she could still feel it-more fully in order to further stabilize herself.

In contrast to how Snape had expected her to feel about the physical contact, Hermione, during their long flight, came to the startling conclusion that she didn't at all mind him carrying her. In fact, the sensation was rather comforting and warm. And in their current state of what Snape had deemed "adapted apparation," the hazy blackness that the two of them had become seemed to encircle Hermione in a way that made her feel safe and secure; as if the man holding her was, instead, all around her.

After a time, the sense of peace that washed over the young witch compelled her to simply rest her head in the crook of Snape's neck as she continued to scan the earth below through half-lidded eyes. While in this relaxed state, time, for her, began to take on a dream-like quality. Suddenly, being in flight was less magical and more surreal.

Snape's eyes drifted to her face momentarily at one point, and he had to smile slightly upon seeing that she was half asleep in his arms. It was amusing to him to think that a Death Eater's mode of transportation could evidently be soothing. Not once did he think, though, that her comfort had anything to do with Snape himself. At that point, he doubted his presence served as any sort of relief to her.

That, of course, was where he was wrong. It was a combination of the man himself along with the way in which they were traveling that had relaxed Hermione.

Upon returning his focus to scanning the desert, it didn't take him much longer to locate a few very large patches of green, which included grass, trees and shrubbery. And of course, there was a small pond that supplied the water necessary for life. He wasn't so sure that they would find the Wolfsbane at the first oasis they ventured to, but they had to start somewhere.

When his feet hit the ground, the only sound being the _woosh_ of the black, smoky veil falling away as his eyes turned again to the girl he was holding. Forcing away the strange, heartwarming effect the image of her nestled comfortably in his arms evoked, he cleared his throat loudly, causing her to rouse from her short nap.

"What a wonderful help you are, Granger," he spouted off, his tone blatantly sarcastic. "I did expect you to actually assist me in finding the Wolfsbane…Pity."

He didn't hesitate to place Hermione back on her feet even as she was still blinking the sleep from her eyes, her brain working to try to comprehend what was being said to her. Luckily for her, the Gryffindor's brain caught on rather quickly.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep…I just…"

"You know I don't like excuses…" he drawled while starting off on foot again. "Come, we haven't any time to waste."

Just as Severus had guessed, after a few hours searching the oasis, they did not come across the plant they were looking for. The day was hot and miserable as they scoured the patch of green that lay among the disheartening, dead, brown landscape. Any trees that sprouted up from the grass were small and spindly and provided no shade whatsoever.

The time was close to four in the afternoon when they left that oasis in search of a different one. Yet upon finding the second oasis, they still could not find the magical herb that they so desperately sought. Somewhat agitated as the evening came round again, Snape stood with Hermione at the far edge of their latest location with a scowl on his face. This was too ridiculous. How hard could it be to find one plant? After just one day on this new destination, he was already beginning to wonder if Quintus had known anymore than Ferrenwood about Wolfsbane.

Severus sighed. "It's growing into the twilight hour. I suggest we head back to the forest to make camp. We'll resume our search tomorrow."

Hermione was more patient than her teacher, however. As she had told him a few days prior, this trip was no problem for her after having spent a year going to the ends of the earth to find and destroy Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. Sure, speaking of her two best friends, she missed them terribly, and couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts. Yet she had to admit that her time in New Zealand with Snape wasn't quite as miserable as she had imagined.

If one ignored the fact that the two of them had unknowingly had intimate relations. She still wasn't sure what to make of that…

"I agree. There are still plenty of places to look. And that letter was from only one apothecary. You may receive more with different answers to your questions."

Snape's eye twitched at that thought. He could handle one person handing him misguided information, but more than that, and his head was sure to spin. Someone on this damned planet had to know how to find the Wolfsbane. He just prayed that person was Quintus.

"Right…" he muttered. "Then let us come away from this wasteland for the evening." Instead of asking for permission this time, Severus turned toward Hermione, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms once again. She gave a quiet gasp of surprise, but wrapped her own arms about his neck all the same. Moments later, the two were soaring through the skies just as the sun was setting beyond the mountains, casting the world into night.

He headed directly for the shelter of the trees at the base of the mountain range, and as he drifted through the darkened forest, that surreal sense of time washed over Hermione for the second time that day. Only this time, that sense was stronger. The warmth was warmer, the peace was much more peaceful, and she began to feel as if she would liked to have stayed in Snape's arms forever.

Severus was not surprised to find that she had fallen asleep again by the time he landed. This time, however, as he looked down at her, he decided he would not disturb her precious slumber. Instead of pushing away the emotions she stirred within him, he allowed those emotions to flow somewhat freely, while at the same time, examining and assessing them. He wondered briefly…if it was okay to feel the way he did for her.

As he watched her through narrowed eyes, he conceded to himself that what he felt for Hermione Granger was not simply lust. When he looked at her in that moment, he realized he did not have to fight the desire to claim her. In fact, the only form of intimacy that he reluctantly admitted to contemplating, was the desire simply…to hold her. To lay with her. To be with her and to protect her.

He frowned, a sort of sadness drifting into his thoughts. He'd never felt that way about a woman before, except…

Snape turned his head away at the memories of nearly twenty years ago. Finally deciding to push all thoughts of women from his mind, he walked Granger over to lay her down in the grass, then grabbed her bag in order to pull out the tent. Once it was set up, he carried the young girl inside and tucked her sleeping form into one of the beds. He didn't linger to watch over her, nor did he show her any kind of affection. He left the temporary dwelling immediately after making sure she was comfortable, not in any mood to stare at the thing that elicited such unusual responses in him.

Once outside amongst the wilderness again, Snape brought forth his pouch in order to retrieve his robes and cloak, putting them on straight away. Then he trudged over to sit upon the large roots of a Gum tree to think.

What was this attraction he felt toward the beautiful Gryffindor that he'd never been fond of before? Surely it wasn't love. That would be impossible…

His eyes flickered downward as he brought his pouch from his robes again. He drew the pendent from its depths and raised it to eye level, remembering the story that went with it. Every werewolf spent its life tearing the world apart in search of the other half of themselves. Clearly he hadn't done so during his last transformation, and Granger hadn't either. Neither one bore scrapes or marks of any kind when the sun rose. And they had miraculously stayed together. What did that suggest about the two of them, given the details of the vender's story?

Severus had always thought that Lily was his other half. He'd give his heart, his soul, his life for her, but she'd chosen someone else. Yet her decision led her to her demise. For a long time, Snape had wondered if her choice of Potter instead of himself had ultimately led to her death. He thought, somewhat selfishly, that if she'd loved Severus instead, that she might not have been killed by the Dark Lord. (Such a thing was ridiculous however, considering Lily had been a muggle born. And when one considered Harry Potter's prophesized role in the downfall of Lord Voldemort, even he had to concede that death had been Lily's fate from the time she had been born.)

This lycan tale, however, suggested to him otherwise. It suggested that Granger was his other half-a thought that seemed highly implausible. They weren't the same age. They were as different as night and day-literally. He was dark and dreary and morbid. His personality was no better than a bitter old bat. Whereas Hermione, on the other hand, was warm and loving and kind.

He was all of the bad, and she was all of the good…Perhaps it did make a bit of sense after all, he mused…

As he stared at the necklace, he began to study its design. There was nothing intricate about the object whatsoever. It seemed rather ordinary and plain. However, something did strike him as peculiar. Why, in the name of Merlin, would a lycan necklace be made of silver, the substance that was the most harmful to them? And yet, as Snape passed the chain through his fingers, it did not burn him. It felt cool and smooth, and it continued to compel him to keep it in his possession.

As he stared at the black ruby at the center of the set, he became more and more curious about the piece of jewelry. The vender had told him that the black gem glowed red when the possessor's other half was near. Hermione was merely a few yards away from where he sat, but it did not glow. Did one have to wear it in order for it to work, he wondered?

Just as he was about to place the object around his neck, though, he froze. He could hear someone coming. He could smell them…

Standing, he hid the pendant beneath the folds of his robes, staring at the tree line and waiting with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Drawing in deep breaths, he came to recognize the scent as feminine. It was also…slightly familiar…He growled low in warning to the passer by that was growing closer by the second, though her movements didn't seem hurried at all.

When she stepped into his line of vision, he noted that her hair was black like his own, yet it was much, much longer. Her eyes were not the dark brown that his were, though. Instead, they were startlingly blue, and her attire seemed to convey a sense of freedom about her. When she met his gaze, a welcoming smile touched her lips as she came nearer, eventually coming to stand a few feet in front of him.

Snape lifted his brows in question, somehow sensing that she wasn't a threat to either him or Hermione.

"Well hello there…" she said quietly, almost conversationally. "I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"You wouldn't have…" he drawled, becoming slightly more curious about the woman before him.

"So you are not from here. Interesting."

Suddenly, he realized why she smelled slightly familiar. "You are a werewolf," he stated blandly.

"Very good. And so are you. Though I could tell what you were a few miles back. Judging by how you just now registered my scent, I'd say you haven't been a werewolf for very long. You're just a pup."

He growled again at the use of the word 'pup.' Such a term made him sound like a child. "Honestly, I think I would prefer term mutt as opposed to pup," he sneered.

She laughed. "I can see why. I was just thinking that 'pup' doesn't seem to fit you at all. Forgive me, but that's simply the word used to describe newly turned wolves."

"So I gather."

"I, on the other hand, was born a wolf, and I am quite proud of my heritage," she said, the pride evident in her tone and in her smile.

Snape's curiosity was further piqued by this news, and his eyes seemed to give way to that strange sort of optimism again. Not that it was strange to this unknown woman he found himself conversing with.

"Really? Then you must know all about lycan legends," he purposefully mused aloud.

"Of course. I was raised with lycan stories."

Severus's lips twitched. "Then perhaps you can tell me what you know about this," he said, drawing the pendant from his cloak once more.

Her eyes seemed to shine in surprise and wonder as she gazed at the ornate piece. "Ah, so it seems you've come across a Lycan Heart so early in your wolf life. It is very rare indeed…"

He raised his brows again. "Lycan Heart?"

"That's what the pendant is called. How did you find this?" she asked, not bothering to hide her intense curiosity.

"I happened upon it early this morning actually. What do you know about it?"

Her smile grew twice as large as before. "A vender in the markets I assume," she assessed, very astutely, he amended. "I take it the seller gave you an excessively shortened-or perhaps misinformed-version of the story of the Lycan Heart."

"You would be correct." He lowered the trinket as their eyes met before she continued with her explanation.

"Then you likely know that the story revolves around werewolves finding the missing piece of themselves. The missing piece of their heart, if you will, hence why the pendant is named what it is. As I've already stated, these items are extremely rare. And once activated, they cannot be used by another wolf. Their purpose is to permanently bind a male and female lycan."

"Tell me," Snape asked, thirsty for knowledge on the mysterious object he held in his hand. "If silver is so poisonous to werewolves, then why does it not harm us?"

"Because of the black stone. It serves to negate the harmful effects of silver to a wolf. At least for the time being."

"Elaborate," he prompted, surprised by his patience. Normally, he preferred that people got straight to the point rather than taking the long way around.

"Well, since the Lycan Heart binds two wolves permanently, the silver ensures that one cannot live without the other once the pendant is activated. So if one wolf dies, then the black stone shatters, and the silver becomes deadly again, ultimately destroying the other."

Snape's eyes flickered to the necklace in wonder. He had, of course, heard of many forms of permanent binding rituals in the magical world, but never had he come across one such as this, specific to an individual race. And the fact that it was centered entirely around the abstract concept of love-one which he could not, for the life of him, figure out-intrigued him immensely.

The woman's eyes softened as she noted the way in which Snape gazed down at the thing in his palm. "By your curiosity in the Heart, you have someone in mind already?"

He did not raise his head, only his eyes, to meet her caring expression. The corners of his mouth turned down at her observation. "Perhaps…I was merely curious to come across it, and I wondered what it was really about. Venders never seem to really know the whole story of the things they try to sell you."

"Obviously that one didn't have to try too hard to get you to make that perchance, and you don't seem like the type to give into salesmen so easily."

"You would be correct," he said, fighting back a slight grin.

The woman averted her gaze, and Snape could see that she was immersing herself into deep thoughts. She seemed to be contemplating something, though his guess as to what was as good an anyone else's. When she turned back to him, she seemed to give a resigned sigh, a sad smile playing upon her lips.

"I am a wanderer. I've traveled through many places for a long, long time in search of the elusive 'one,'" she said quietly, still not meeting his eyes. "I have had no luck in my search. Here." The woman opened up a bag of her own and pulled something out of it.

His eyes fixed upon the object in astonishment as she held it out to him. It was a Lycan Heart, much the same as the one in his possession. However, this one was not on a chain. Instead, it was a collar, the black ruby embedded into the thick, silver band.

"Take it," she said. "They only work in pairs. The one you have already is for the male. This one is for the female." Snape took it rather gingerly, wondering if it was right. Her irises flickered to the tent behind him, her smile growing even sadder. " Don't be so hesitant. I can tell you feel something for her. I can see it in your eyes." At that moment, their gazes locked, Severus taken aback by her statement. How in Merlin's name did she know anything about him and his 'feelings?'

But she turned a moment later and began walking off back into the trees. "May you have better luck than I, mutt," she called back with a bit of humor.

As she disappeared, Snape stared at the two pendants in his hands, wondering if the story of the Lycan Heart could give him the answer to the question he'd asked himself since childhood-though he spent much of his life ignoring it:

Was he destined to be a loner? Or was there someone, somewhere out there, that was destined to love him?

**A/N:** Awe, how sweet, yes? Kinda? Maybe? XD Bet you all didn't see this stuff coming. MY oh MY, what will happen next? ;O


	17. Chapter 17: Severus's Plan

**A/N:** Um…I haven't done this yet, and I usually don't…because I think it's OBVIOUS…but…I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the universe. Um…that's why it's called Fanfiction. Duh. Don't see the point to this disclaimer, but after seeing so many, I guess I feel the need to put it in. lol Anyway, ENJOY, my lovelies!  
><em><br>Chapter Seventeen: Severus's Plan_

He would not force it upon her. To do so would only result in a most disastrous outcome. If he were to come up with some clever way to get her to wear the collar, and the two of them became permanently bound until death did them part, she was sure to resent him for the rest of their days. Severus knew for certain that he couldn't live with being hated by the woman who'd managed to pull at his heart, nor could he live with himself if he knew his own actions had fostered such animosity. The guilt would eat away at him, and his already floored self-esteem would be forced even lower into the dirt.

And if it didn't work at all…?

No, he thought it was best if he waited. He would give Granger time. He would watch her, study her, and wait for her to show him a clear sign that she felt something real for him as well. Only when Severus was confident that his feelings would be reciprocated would he find a way to present the lycan relic to her.

Severus was also aware, though, that in order for Granger to show him any kind of true affection, he would have to make an effort to touch her heart in a way that brought about a change in the manner in which she viewed him. He would have to convince her that they could be more than professor and student-that he himself could be more than the dark, ill-tempered git everyone knew him to be. He would have to work-with a certain level of discretion-in order to fully gain her trust, and to show her the man that hid beneath his dark exterior.

That part was sure to be difficult for Snape. He had never been open about his emotions. He'd never had his heart on his sleeve, never boo-hooed about things, never showed signs of weakness, with the exception of his youth. Could he really find it within himself to open up to another person? The most he'd ever shown of his heart was to Dumbledore, first when he had begged the old man to keep his love safe, and again when Albus had failed to do so.

Of course Granger knew of this to some degree. Severus was almost certain that she, Potter and Weasley had probably had an extensive conversation when they realized their snarky potions professor bore a heart under all his black robes, pale flesh, and hateful sneers. The thought that he'd been talked about irked Snape. He hated to be talked about. He preferred to live in the shadows, to remain unnoticed unless he felt the need to make his existence known.

Yet it did no good for him to sit and brood about such things. It wasn't like Potter and his friends had never talked about him before. Snape was well aware that the Golden Trio had assumed he'd been out to steal the Sorcerer's Stone in their first year. He was aware of how many people made fun of his nose or his attitude or his hair (he'd confiscated quite a few notes being passed during classes over the years, not to mention he'd been picked when he was a student at Hogwarts). He knew that there was much hushed talk about him being a Death Eater. He knew many still talked of his "murder" of Albus Dumbledore. So why would he care so much if Potter, Granger and Weasley talked about his love of Lily Evans?

It was all water under the bridge as far as he was concerned. He would probably always love Lily, but Snape was glad to know that he still had the ability to feel for another person. And a large part of him hoped that there was someone out there who could and would love him in return.

And maybe, if he was lucky, that person would be Granger.

X-X-X

The morning began as usual for Hermione. She woke, stretched, got up and got dressed; the same routine she'd been performing for the past five weeks. It was a good thing for her that she didn't grow easily bored. Then again, she reminded herself that she'd gone an entire year living that way with Ron and Harry. At least they weren't engaged in a war any longer, and her life was not in any great peril. She breathed easier and smiled with this thought, and that alone kept her going.

When she walked out of the tent though, she was met with a most unusual surprise. Blinking, her eyes came to rest on Snape, who was sitting comfortably on a log near the fire in his white shirt, which was half unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, while he cooked what looked to be eggs. He had helped her prepare food before, and Hermione knew that he could cook, but the fact that he already had the meal prepared for her was a bit of a shock.

His eyes shifted to her, and he gave what she thought was a smile, though it was so small she couldn't be sure. He lifted a brow of curiosity at the obviously dumbfounded look that had taken over her face, breaking the silence when she didn't say anything.

"What's the matter, Granger?" came his slow, silky voice which held a trace of humor. "You look as though you've just been struck by a hippogriff."

She blinked again, finally coming back to her senses and reminding herself that it wasn't polite to stare. "Oh! Sorry…I just…You've already made breakfast?"

"So…it seems…" he drawled. A moment later, he was holding out a plate for her. "Hungry?"

With a curious look, Hermione slowly stepped toward him, reaching out a hand to take the food he offered. "Yes…thank you…"

Severus chuckled quietly as she took a seat across from him. "Don't be so surprised. I've had to cook for myself since I was nine. Believe me, I'm more than capable of making a decent meal. Although we don't have much to work with at the moment…"

Hermione thought he looked somewhat agitated at this, but the irritation left his countenance quickly as he made his own plate and began to eat.

"We'll head out as soon as we're finished. There can't be many more areas to check in this region. If what Quintus relayed to me in that letter is true, then we should find the Wolfsbane here somewhere."

His companion frowned as she took a bite of the delicious eggs he'd made. "And…if he's wrong? What will we do then? Go to another desert to look…? Or…?"

"I suppose we'll have to until I get a response from another apothecary-if I get another response at all."

"What if we don't get anymore leads?" asked Hermione, suddenly worried if they were even on the right track.

Snape seemed to smirk, though he didn't look up from his plate. "Then I suppose we'll have to track down those damn wolves again, and I'll Crucio the bastards until they give me the information we need."

Hermione winced at his words and again, he chuckled.

"It was a joke, Granger. If Quintus was wrong, and I get no replies from the other apothecaries I wrote to, I will figure out how to solve our little problem. Trust me. Have you ever known me to not get what I want?"

Hermione's eyes lifted to his, but she saw that he was instantly regretting his choice of words. The obvious grin she'd heard in his tone had almost immediately given way to a scowl. He dropped his eyes to his plate a moment later.

"Bad example," he growled. "Forget I said anything…"

She didn't dare comment, but instead, set about eating her breakfast so that they could return to their search.

The day proceeded the same as the first. Hermione and Severus traveled to another oasis in the Rangipo desert and spent quite a few hours searching through the vast expanse of green. Surely, they thought, the Wolfsbane would be there. Unfortunately, it was not, and the two moved on to find someplace else to look. It was around three when they found another oasis, that one even larger than the fist. They set off across its wide berth, neither in the greatest of spirits, nor holding any hope that today would be the day they struck their pot of gold.

Hermione groaned after another hour or so of searching. "Is it just me, or is it even hotter than yesterday?" She wasn't exactly dressed modestly. She had started the day wearing a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt, but had cast a spell on both to turn them into short shorts and a tank top when it grew warmer, wishing desperately that she could just go naked. Now she was sweating profusely, and her hair, which she had tied up into a ponytail, was now frizzy and falling from the hair tie in messy bunches.

Snape, who still wore his long, black pants and white, half-buttoned shirt, walked along beside her, seemingly unfazed by the heat. Though, in all honesty, he was just as sweaty as she. He just managed to hide his discomfort better.

"Yes, the temperature is much higher today," he conceded with an airy tone.

"Oh Gods…I do hope we find it soon…I'm not sure if I can take much more of this…"

Snape lifted his brows, but continued to face forward. "I thought this trip was nothing compared to your extensive search for Horcruxes…"

"It's not…but…We never had to walk through a burning desert!"

He stopped in his tracks and lifted his head instantly as his nose caught a vaguely familiar scent. He sniffed the air a moment before a slow smirk spread across his face. Hermione didn't miss the odd look, and she was immediately distracted from her discomfort.

"Professor?"

"Rest easy, Granger. Follow me."

She watched as he darted off across a patch of browning grass, then ran to catch up with him, wondering why he'd had such a sudden change of attitude. When he stopped at a spindly tree with various plants scattered around its base, she slowed to stand beside him. Her eyes flitted to his face, then she followed his gaze down to the ground again upon seeing his lips twitch upward for the second time.

Hermione drew an inaudible breath as realization struck her. "Professor…Is that…?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. That is what we've been searching for."

She crouched down to get a better look at the plant with tiny, white buds, and she beamed. "You mean we've done it? I can't believe it! It seemed so hopeless, and yet, here it is!"

"Mm, yes, but we cannot do anything with it at the moment," came Snape's easy voice.

Hermione stood again, nodding her head in agreement. "That's right…It's a lunar flower. You said we can't harvest the leaves until the moon is at its highest; eleven-fifty-five tonight."

"That is correct," he said with a nod of his own. He cast his eyes around the oasis and the surrounding desert, thoughtful for a moment. "Until then…" he began. "I think we should head back to the forest to rest until later this evening. There's no use staying out here and frying ourselves." He gave Hermione a pointed look, and she bit her lip to keep from giggling at that. Plus, there was that fact that she was elated, the two having found the Wolfsbane after all this time.

"Oh, this is wonderful! We can gather the Wolfsbane tonight, and be back to Hogwarts by morning! Can you hardly wait, Professor?"

Snape's somewhat happy expression (if Snape was ever "happy") faded instantly, a frown taking its place. He cast his eyes downward, and Hermione's own smile quickly vanished.

"Professor?"

Snape figured that now would be as good a time as any to reveal his latest musings to her-a part of them, anyway. It seemed that they had found the Wolfsbane sooner than he'd anticipated.

"Actually, Granger, I think it would be rather unwise to return to the castle just yet."

"What? Why? We've found what we needed. Why stay here any longer?"

He lifted his obsidian eyes to meet her honey-colored ones, his teaching demeanor in place once more. "Need I remind you that the potion takes exactly twenty-eight days to complete? We are already seven days into the moon's next cycle, which means that even if we started brewing the potion now, it would not be ready in time for our next transformation. If we returned to Hogwarts, we would be placing the school in danger yet again. Therefore, I find it in our best interest to remain away until the morning following the next full moon. At that time, we could safely return, finish the brewing process, and this nightmare will be over for good."

Hermione looked deflated. She really had been excited at the possibility of returning, but she knew that Snape was right. To put the school in harm's way again would be counter-productive. Besides, they'd been gone five weeks already. What would three more hurt?

"Alright…I suppose that makes sense…" she said quietly.

Snape nodded once more. "Well then…we'd best-" Hermione squeaked as he picked her up again, and he rolled his eyes at the girlish noise. "-get you out of this sun before you turn into a prune. Women are so fragile…Really, it's such an inconvenience at times…"

"Hey, I never said you had to carry me everywhere," she protested indignantly. "We could return to our previous camp site, and simply apparate. You needn't do all this anymore."

_Yes,_ thought Severus. _But that would take out all the fun, you silly girl…_

"Our last camp site wasn't ideal for a permanent settlement. I wish to find somewhere more convenient. So do be quiet and try not to fall asleep on me again…I don't appreciate drool stains on my shirts…"

Hermione opened her mouth to fire back a retort, but she closed it again when she noticed him fighting a smile. He wasn't being an arse, he was simply being sarcastic, so she would let his comment slide…for the time being. In the next instant, they were transformed into a more elemental state, soaring across the desert and into the mountain forests.

The site Snape chose to be their long-term camp site indeed had all that they would need. The small, but spacious clearing was situated by a stream wide enough, deep enough, and clean enough for swimming and bathing, and forest surrounded them on the other three sides. Hillsides created a natural barrier, allowing for more protection from the elements, as well as intruders, and if one walked along the bank of the stream, they would come to a waterfall similar to the one they'd come across a few weeks prior. The site was both beautiful and practical, and both Snape and Hermione agreed that it would more than work as a temporary home.

Hermione set to work putting up the tent, glad that she most likely wouldn't have to mess with it for a long time, then went inside while Severus put up wards to mark their safe area. They didn't want any visitors during the next three weeks after all, especially since the males of any species in New Zealand seemed to be looking for women. And he'd be damned if he'd let them get near Granger again.

Once the wards were in place, he picked a permanent spot for the fire pit, then gathered stones from the bank to lay out in a circle. Next, he aimed his wand at the surrounding forest to gather up any fallen twigs and branches to make a pile of firewood. The next thing he did was string up a clothes line, just in case. By the time he was finished with all of this, which didn't take him more than three minutes, Hermione had emerged from the tent.

"Do you need any help, Professor?" she asked, not having expected him to do everything he had in that short amount of time. Then again, magic made everything infinitely easier.

When Snape turned around to address her, he regretted it. She was standing there in nothing more than her crimson bikini with a towel over one shoulder, staring at him with a somewhat guilty expression. Her eyes looked large, and although her hair was unruly from the long, hot day in the desert, he had to admit that she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Something in Snape's stomach twisted painfully, and although he tried to avert his eyes, he found he could not. Instead, he settled for scowling. "No…Everything's taken care of. You may go relax in the water if you wish…"

"Are you su-"

"Yes, Granger, I'm positive," he said with an exasperated roll of his eyes. "Just go."

Hermione frowned, confused by his now prickly attitude, but turned away from him all the same to resume her small trek to the stream. She was still hot and sweaty, and she felt disgusting. If anything, the cool water would wash away the stickiness and leave her feeling much cleaner and refreshed.

Snape rubbed his temples as he watched her dive gracefully into the deeper part of the water. Good Lord, the woman was going to be the death of him if he wasn't careful. He was through denying his attraction to her, but that didn't mean he was ready to give away his true feelings on the subject just yet. But Merlin, if she was going to practically sneak up on him almost naked like she just had, he was sure to screw up and earn a well deserved slap to the face at the least. No, no-that would ruin his plan entirely…

In all reality, Severus hadn't been completely honest with Hermione in his reasoning for them saying away from Hogwarts for another three weeks. He hadn't lied to her, but what he had told her had only been a fraction of the whole truth.

Another reason why he didn't desire to return to the castle just yet was because he was hoping for a chance to present the Lycan Heart to her. He was hoping that Granger would, within that three week period, show him enough of her heart to convince him that giving the collar to her was the right thing to do. If they were to go back to Hogwarts, the two would be forced to resume their roles as teacher and student, and he would no longer have the opportunity to appeal to her, let alone analyze her behavior towards him.

No, going back at that moment would surely ruin his well thought-out plan. And Granger running about in her swim wear would accomplish that same end.

He growled and turned away from the stream altogether as he took out his pouch and pulled from it his parchment book and a quill. After using his wand to summon a log that was nestled in the trees, he sat down upon it and began to write, attempting to keep his mind otherwise occupied.

He could hear Hermione playing around in the slow current, but he didn't once dare to look up. He kept his eyes discreetly on the paper, his hand flourishing about its surface to create the elegant, black script that was simply Severus Snape.

Her voice came to his ears after some time, and his left eye twitched as the image of her nearly naked form was suddenly emblazoned into his brain again.

"Are you writing to McGonagall?" she asked conversationally, and he had to try his hardest to keep the bite from his reply.

"Yes…I think she ought to know we've met our goal, and that we are both safe. I also think she should know that we will not be returning until the morning after our next transformation."

There was a bit of a silence, save for the scrawling of Snape's quill upon the paper, and the soft, rushing of water. Then her voice floated to his ears again, and he had to take a deep breath to keep himself calm, and her picture out of his mind.

"Are you going to tell her…about you?"

Severus paused in his writing, still not chancing a glance in her direction as he heaved a sigh. "No. Not yet. I honestly have no idea how drop that bombshell, but I think it would be best to do it in person. The last thing I need is for the old witch to call me a coward for not having the guts to admit my mistakes to her face." His last sentence was said with a tinge of bitterness that didn't escape Hermione's notice.

"They're not really…you're mistakes. Neither of us are to blame for what happened-"

"Just drop it, Granger," he growled. "I don't wish to discuss this. Go about your frolicking, and leave me be…" he said as he continued his scrawling.

Hermione sighed, wanting to say more, but knowing she was better off keeping her mouth shut. Resigning herself to returning to her current activity, she took a deep breath and dove beneath the cool water, basking in its refreshing glory.

Awhile later, she emerged and dried herself off, looking around the camp to notice that Snape was not there. Frowning, she went back into the tent, deciding he had probably gone to answer nature's call, and changed back into normal clothes again. When she walked back out and set to work building a fire, it didn't take long until she heard his unmistakable footsteps heading back. She looked up after casting the _Incendio_ spell on the pile of sticks in the burn pit, and was surprised to find that her potions professor was carrying a stringer with two fish on it.

Snape narrowed his eyes as he came closer, taking in the young witch's baffled expression. "What?"

"Oh…nothing. Just…I didn't think you were much of a fisher…Honestly, I can't imagine you sitting there with a fishing pole…You wouldn't have the patience."

He smirked, stopping a few feet away from her. "You would be correct in your assumption. I don't fish. That's where magic comes in, once again…"

She couldn't help it. Hermione snorted a laugh. "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't last two days in the muggle world. You can't do anything without magic can you? Everyday processes would simply take up too much of your time, and you'd surely throw a fit."

"Well, Miss Granger, there is a perfectly good reason I was born a wizard, and not a muggle. Yet, I will not be cooking these with magic. Trying to do so would ruin the food. And, since I know that you are indeed a humanitarian, you may want to find something else to occupy your time while I fix supper."

Not mistaking the implications of his words, Hermione made a face and went to grab a book to read until he told her dinner was ready.


	18. Chapter 18: Wolfsbane

_Chapter Eighteen: Wolfsbane_

Severus had walked into the tent around eleven to see if Hermione was ready to head back to the oasis, but he found that she had dozed off in a chair while immersed in a book. That didn't surprise him at all. It was typical of the young Gryffindor. He couldn't help but to give a roll of his eyes, though it was in amusement. Some things never changed.

He walked up to her quietly, deciding he didn't have the heart to wake her, yet he couldn't leave her sleeping uncomfortably upright either. Snape's long fingers grasped the spine of the book and pulled it easily from her grip, setting it down on the table beside her before gently lifting her up and taking the few steps to the bed. Laying her down among the cotton sheets, he covered her up afterward, taking great care not to interrupt her blissful slumber. Such an act would be a crime, for she looked far too peaceful to be roused.

He straightened, yet he let his hand reach down to grasp hers ever so lightly in a gesture that was unmistakably endearing. His eyes softened as he watched her for a moment or two, lost to dreams she would never admit to. Then he let his hand fall away, turning to leave the tent before disapparating.

X-X-X

Hermione stretched with a yawn as she came to the next morning. She smiled wistfully, feeling warm and snug in her blankets, then remembering that she was able to take the next few weeks to simply relax, as if she were on vacation.

Then her eyes flew wide open and she shot up in bed as reality slapped her in the face.

_Oh my God! The Wolfsbane!_

She shot out of bed, not bothering to change her clothes (she was still in jeans and a t-shirt from the night prior), and raced from the tent like her life depended on it.

_Damn! Snape is going to be so angry with me for falling asleep and missing midnight to fetch the plant!_

But when she ran the first few feet from the tent, she stopped immediately upon realizing that Snape was standing near a cauldron that was positioned above a second fire pit. He lifted his head casually to glance in her direction, then he raised a curios brow. Hermione had been about to stumble over an apology, but his strangely calm expression threw her for a loop, and she found herself speechless. His next words confused her all the more.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Seems you're up just in time."

There was no bite to his words, no sarcasm, no sneer. His tone was simply light and conversational. Hermione continued to stare at him, wondering if she'd really woken up at all. Snape seemed far too relaxed and easy going. And she had been so sure that he would be upset with her for falling asleep on him when they had made plans to go back to the oasis together to retrieve the Wolfsbane.

"Come," he said when she offered no reply. "You will need to learn how to brew this potion, so we might as well begin the lesson now."

She opened her mouth, feeling the need to say something. But she wasn't sure what, so she closed it again, walking a bit hesitantly to his side. Upon reaching him, she cast her eyes downward, feeling embarrassed, though she could give no real reason why. Snape, seeing her so off-kilter, narrowed his eyes to study her, quite bewildered by her behavior.

"You can't learn anything by staring at the ground, Miss Granger," he said pointedly, which served to draw her attention back to his face. His brows rose again, but he didn't ask after her odd state. Instead he turned discreetly back to the cauldron, which was, at the moment, empty.

"Sir…?" began Hermione when she at last seemed to find her voice. "The Wolfsbane-"

"I gathered it while you were asleep. I didn't feel the need to wake you. It was nothing spectacular, so you didn't miss much-and you needn't…apologize."

She had been about to do just that, but he'd seen her start to speak and had cut her off. She made a bit of a face, but didn't press to give an apology. It was clear he neither wanted nor needed one, and he would surely interrupt her if she started. So instead, she peeled her eyes from his face to focus on the cauldron that stood before them.

"Well then…what do we do first, Professor?"

The two worked for nearly an hour on the first few steps. Few ingredients were needed, yet the process was so precise that one wrong motion would ruin the entire batch. When it came time to add the Fanged Geranium thorns, Severus stressed to her a part of the process that held great importance.

"You must add only three thorns per batch, and they must be added exactly thirty seconds apart. As you drop each one into the brew, the chemicals will react with the thorn to draw out its red tint. Put them in less than thirty seconds apart, and the chemicals will overreact, and the brew will begin to bubble up uncontrollably. Put them in after more than thirty seconds, and the potion will become flat and useless."

In order to help her with this step (he was only guiding her in how to create the potion, letting her do most of the work), he drew his wand and uttered a quiet spell.

_"Tempus."_

Gold numbers appeared before them in the circular pattern of a clock, and he nodded to Hermione to begin adding the thorns. She dropped in the first thorn, then watched the conjured, elemental clock for thirty ticks. She dropped in the second thorn and repeated the step, waiting another thirty ticks. Then she added the final thorn, and Snape dismissed the time charm.

As Hermione focused on the potion, she found that the previously thin, black liquid was now tainted with red spirals and splotches. No doubt it was time to stir. Picking up a stirring rod, her eyes flickered to Snape, who nodded silently. She dipped the rod into the brew as he told her to begin a slow, counter-clockwise rotation. She obeyed, finding her heart pounding for fear she would mess it up.

Seeing the apprehension gnawing at her, Snape stepped behind Hermione, reaching around to place his hand on top of hers on the stirring rod in an effort to encourage her, to tell her that she was doing just fine. He felt her tense body begin to relax as he let her guide the movement of their hands, and he smiled inwardly.

Secretly, he took pleasure in their current position, marveling at how well her body molded so easily to his. He let his chest rest a bit more against her back, taking care to keep his free hand in his robes so he wouldn't be tempted to overstep the boundaries that still lay pretty solidly between them.

Hermione watched their hands move together for a long time, her cheeks heating at the very warm, very new sensation of being surrounded by the man at her back. It did something to her-somewhere deep inside, she felt something bow, as if it were about to break. Her heart began to beat furiously against her chest at the almost intimate contact, and she found herself almost wishing that his other arm would snake its way around her waist and pull her back…

_Oh, snap out of it, Hermione!_ she thought irritably to herself. _Focus on what the bloody hell you're doing! You don't want to ruin this potion, or Snape will have your head!_

Forcing her attention from the man that stood against her, her eyes were drawn to the contents of the cauldron, now finding that they had become a thick, red substance that very closely resembled blood. A moment later, Snape released her hand and stepped away in order to retrieve the container of freshly collected Wolfsbane leaves. When he returned, he took out one leaf and held it level with her eyes.

"Only one is required at the moment. When you add the leaf, the brew will emit a blue smoke for a fraction of a minute, then the smoke will subside. After that, you will need to stir the potion clockwise for exactly two minutes."

"Sounds simple enough," replied Hermione as she reached for the leaf. After retrieving it from him, she deposited it into the red solution and watched as the blue smoke rose up in swirls. She picked up the stirring rod once again, and as soon as the smoke cleared, she followed the next step of Snape's instructions, stirring clockwise for two minutes. Severus, once again, used the _Tempus _charm to help her keep track of the seconds. When the two minutes were up, he canceled the spell, and Hermione withdrew the rod and set it aside. She turned back to her professor and waited expectantly for the next instruction.

He lifted his brows, his hands clasped behind his back, and said, "And that's it."

Hermione blinked. "What? That's all?"

"For now, yes, that is all."

"But…I thought it was more complicated than that. I thought it was extremely difficult to brew."

"The difficulty lies in the precision required in the brewing process. If you don't stir correctly, if you don't abide by the time requirements exactly, if you do not add the proper amount of Antimony, then the potion is ruined and you have just wasted many rare and valuable ingredients, not to mention vital time. The last step requires that you add a leaf of Wolfsbane at exactly the same time each day for twenty-eight days, which is rather inconvenient, especially when you find yourself facing other time constraints. And if not preserved properly once the brew is finished, its shelf life will expire very quickly."

"Oh," was the only response Hermione could come up with. "That does sound…terribly inconvenient…"

"Such is the price to pay to tame a werewolf," Severus said sagely, then extinguished the fire beneath the cauldron. When his eyes returned to her face, he nodded once more, his left hand clasping his right wrist in front of him. "As of now, Miss Granger, the time is yours to do with as you please. I'm afraid you will most likely find the next few weeks somewhat of a bore, however I'm sure you can find something to occupy your time. If indeed you wish to do a bit of exploring, I shall extend my wards to encompass a greater distance so as to afford you safety. Wouldn't want you getting into trouble again, now would we?"

At his last sentence, Hermione glowered at him indignantly. "I'm certain I can take care of myself, Sir."

Again, he lifted his brows, this time in amusement. "Ah yes, that's why you've managed so cleverly to get yourself bitten by a werewolf, then captured by five more…" he drawled sarcastically, the scarcely observed humor evident in his tone.

Hermione said nothing. They both knew she could not argue with that. But that didn't mean she had to concede to his child-like treatment of her ability to take care of herself. Instead, she turned away from him in a rather dignified manner, refusing to look him in the eye any longer.

"Right. Well this is a new site, and it would probably be beneficial to know exactly where we are and what's around us."

"As you wish," came Snape's easy voice as he drew his wand and cast an extension charm over all of his wards, extending them for a two-mile radius. He turned back to her. "You are free to wander on your own, unless you would like me to accompany you."

He waited expectantly for an answer, but he received none. There was no way she was going to ask the old git to accompany her anywhere at that moment after he'd just insulted her, so he could just stay behind at the camp! Instead, she began walking away, calling from over her shoulder. "I'll return shortly. Don't wait up." As if he were contemplating taking a nap while she ventured through the woods…

As he watched her stride off briskly into the trees, he let his lips give way to a half-smirk. Could he really trust her to stay out of trouble, he wondered?

X-X-X

Oh what a sarcastic arse! A few undesirable things happen to a person, and they're labeled incompetent for life! How fair was that? Of course, leave it to Snape to always be demeaning, even if he seemed to be good-natured and humorous about it!

And that was another thing: since when in Merlin's name was Severus Snape "good-natured" and "humorous," let alone both at the same time? Since when did he go five minutes let alone an hour without a venomous snarl, or at the very least, a mean, sarcastic sneer? Had the world gone completely insane?

Yet the most important question of all in Hermione's mind was simply, how had they gone from practically hating each other's guts, both before and after the full moon, to being what one could almost call friends? Just before their last transformation, Snape had flat out blamed her for everything that had gone wrong over the previous month, and pretty much claimed to detest her. Hermione, upon finding out that they'd had intimate relations without being aware of the explicit acts, had thought for certain that she could murder the surly old bastard, her resentment and betrayal were so strong.

But now…

Hermione could scarcely believe that he had shown her compassion since then. Not only compassion, but sympathy and kindness. He had shown her, directly and indirectly, that he was remorseful, and genuinely wished to alter their currently unfavorable situation. And on that day which found Hermione wandering alone through the forest, Snape had shown her that he could be merciful, as well as humorous in a good-natured sort of way.

_Oh yes,_ thought Hermione. _The world has most certainly be tipped topsy-turvy.  
><em>  
>But wandering along, Hermione found herself smiling. She may not have the courage to admit it aloud, but she was most certainly enjoying this new dimension to Snape's character. This never-before-seen side to him seemed to catch the young witch's attention in a way nothing else had ever done. Equipped with his new-found attributes, Hermione could almost dare to see him as charming.<p>

She fought to hold back a laugh at the absolute absurdity. Snape? Charming? Perhaps when Voldemort returned with a nose and a heart!

And yet…She could hardly deny that he had, in some strange way, changed…For the better. The question that became the elephant in the room was, why? Why had he changed? What oddity had to have occurred for Severus Snape to show a kinder side to his large, black, negative persona? Especially since apparently it was Hermione who had made his life worse within the past month.

No matter how hard Hermione tried to answer these questions, though, she never came up with any logical answer. In the end, she abandoned the questions in favor of other musings…

Like how surprisingly warm he was when he held her. And how her heart drummed beneath her breast when he had stood behind her while helping her to stir the potion. How handsome a simple smile could make his usually weathered face. How she had found that she wanted to hug him (or possibly kiss him) when he looked at her with that intense, indefinable emotion in his eyes, or showed her even the slightest bit of care.

Her mind floated between all of these things, eventually adding the image of him shirtless to the mix. When she arranged each of these factors into an equation, Hermione found herself wondering what it would be like to truly know Severus Snape: body, mind and soul.

Still being a teenager, and even still, a human, obviously she found herself imagining more of the body aspect. Hermione was shocked to find that, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to admit it to herself, she wouldn't mind knowing what it was like to be his lover (consciously). If his hard, lean, fit body was any indication, he would most certainly be a strong, capable and satisfying lover at the least.

But what kind of lover would he be? If Hermione had asked herself that question two months ago, she probably would have laughed, not believing he would be the least bit interested in sex. Surely he'd view it as a serious problem, seeing as how its only function was to create the worthless little brats he was forced to teach day in and day out at Hogwarts. Perhaps a month ago, she probably would have sworn he was a sadist. He certainly had the personality to fit that description.

Now, though, she was definitely questioning whether either of those things were even remotely true. He didn't seem…adverse to sex. And this new, softer side to him made Hermione pretty positive that he would not be a cruel, sadistic lover either. Instead, it suggested to her that, though he would definitely be the dominant type, he would also be a man that would take his lover's comfort into account.

_What a world of difference a little heart can make,_ Hermione mused as she continued to walk along, unknowingly submitting to the reality that she and Snape were, in fact, lovers.

Something snapped suddenly, and before she had any time to react, she found her ankles bound together as she hung upside down from a high up tree branch. Hermione tried to grab her wand, but thanks to gravity, it fell from her pants pocket, onto the ground, and out of her reach.

_Great…Just great. I walked into a bear trap,_ she thought with a growl of irritation. _Who the hell does that? And who would put a trap way up here in the mountains?_

Grunting and growling, she tried desperately to swing her upper body upward so that she could untie her ankles, but that proved to be quite a feat to accomplish. It seemed her top half was heavier than her bottom half, and trying to reach the rope that bound her ankles was nearly impossible.

She did not give up, however. Hermione Granger never gave up! She persevered (for quite a few minutes) and eventually was able to get a hold of the rope that bound her. It was a good thing, too, because her legs were starting to go numb…

But as she tried to figure out a way to free herself, she found that the rope, of course, was not tied around her ankles. It was looped, and there was no way for her to defy the laws of gravity to release herself. Still, she continued trying anyway. She supposed she should call for Snape. With their new super senses, she held no doubt in her mind that he would hear her. But she absolutely refused to let him know that she had indeed gotten herself into "trouble" again.

X-X-X

Snape chuckled quietly as he watched the incredibly amusing scene play out before him. Just as he had anticipated, the Gryffindor witch had managed to find more trouble for herself. He shook his head, unable to believe the poor girl's luck. What a shame it was, and how foolish she must feel in that moment. Severus held no doubt that his last few words to her before she'd left the camp were echoing in her mind as she hung upside down from that tree, trying futilely to free herself from the muggle bear trap she'd managed to step into.

As entertaining as it was to watch her dangle there hopelessly and struggle for her freedom, Severus told himself that he couldn't just leave her there for his own amusement. So, a bit unwillingly, he stepped from the shadows in which he'd cleverly hidden, following her as she had explored the wooded area, and made his way over to the tree to which she found herself tethered, all the while, a large smirk dominating his usually agitated features.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he drawled silkily, the amusement plainly obvious in his tone.

Hermione gasped and lost her precious grip on the rope, her upper half falling and leaving her hanging upside down again as Snape's unexpected presence more than startled her. She hadn't expected him to go looking for her so soon.

Snape, still smirking, sauntered smoothly over to her, his hands behind his back. "Ah, Granger! What do you know? It seems you _have_ managed to get yourself into trouble again."

Hermione just glared daggers at him as he came nearer. "Oh…don't patronize me! Just get me down! Please?" She added that last bit, sure he wouldn't do as she requested if she forgot her manners.

Snape seemed to ignore her comments as he began to walk in a slow circle around her. "I always thought you were the brains of the Golden Trio. I had always assumed…that it was you who constantly steered Potter and Weasley out of all those sticky situations you three always seemed to find yourselves in. But, now I think I withdraw my previous assumptions."

He came to a stop in front of her, her head falling a little below his own. One corner of his mouth curved upward even more. "Of course, you know what they say about assuming things…"

Hermione continued to glare at him. "You're an arse and a prat! You know that?"

He chuckled, and to Hermione's horror, she found the dark, mischievous sound strangely erotic.

"I have been called much, much worse, Granger."

A silence passed over them as he waited for her to say something-anything. In that silence, he found his eyes drawn to her lush, pink lips as they stuck out in an indignant, agitated pout. The temptation to close that small gap between their mouths was overwhelming. The desire to kiss her consumed him. He wanted to do it so badly…

But he knew that he could not and would not dare risk the consequences of such a foolish action. Casting all thoughts of intimacy from his mind, he stepped to Hermione's left side and placed one arm beneath her shoulders. He drew his wand, and with a flick of his wrist, the rope was broken and she fell easily into his waiting arms with a squeak of surprise.

Knowing that she probably didn't want to have any physical contact with him at that precise moment, he swiftly set her on her feet and took a step back, replacing his arms behind him. All the while, he hadn't let his smirk fall away.

"Are you finished with your mischief making?" he teased, earning him another glare.

"Shut up! Were you following me this whole time?" she demanded of him, much to his surprise. He lifted his brows, amazed that she had jumped to that conclusion with no prelude. She had no evidence alluding to that truth.

"What makes you think I was?"

"Where you, or were you not? Just answer the question!"

"Alright, I was. Aren't you relieved that I did? Otherwise, your dignity would have had to have suffered another blow when the necessity rose for you to actually _call_ for my assistance."

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides while she resisted the strong urge to slap him. She gave a frustrated growl and gave into at least slapping his shoulder.

"You prat!"

Again, he chuckled, and the butterflies began to flutter in Hermione's stomach at the sound.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what, Miss Granger?"

"Stop…Oh, sod off!" She whacked him again, then stormed off in the direction of the campsite, growling and muttering the entire way. Snape simply stood there, laughing silently to himself at Granger's lack of a sense of humor. After a moment or two, though, he turned and followed after her, his hands remaining behind his back the entire time.

**A/N:** Haha! I needed to add a bit of humor! I felt this story needed some comic relief. So, I hope you found this as funny as I did. Honestly, I can totally imagine that whole trap thing happening (I thought of Brother Bear actually)…HA! Poor Hermione. Ah well. She's not hurt. Only her pride is. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! They have 3 WHOLE WEEKS together before they return to Hogwarts. 


	19. Chapter 19: The Necessity of Books

_Chapter Nineteen: The Necessity of Books_

Three sunrises saw them without any quarrels, save for a bit of teasing every now and again. Though they both conceded that a bit of humor was necessary to pass the time if they were to be cooperative with one another. On a particularly sunny day, Hermione found herself perched on the roots of a tree that hung out above the water while she immersed herself in a book yet again. Not surprising at all, but Severus found her constant liaisons into the world of literature quite amusing. True, he liked a good book just as much as the next person, but even he got bored with the exploration of the writings of others.

He leaned silently against the trunk of the tree on whose roots Hermione lounged, his eyes drifting down to the book in her lap and wondered what lay within its bindings that seemed to fascinate the young witch so. He tried to read it, but he could not see around the curtain of her curly, brown mane. In the end, he gave up on his quarry and struck up a conversation instead.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading?" he asked amusedly.

"No," Hermione replied simply as she turned the page and read on. "I find books quite fascinating. There are so many things one can write, and so many different styles of writing…The vastness of words that people have to say is rather mystifying. No one thinks exactly the same, and it intrigues me how many different pathways human though can take."

"I think you read far too much…" he admitted, his gaze drifting about their surroundings.

Hermione turned her head to face him curiously. "I would have thought you of all people would appreciate a good book."

"I do," he said, then continued on thoughtfully. "Yet there is only so much one can learn from the written word. And often times, writers lie…It is not books which give us knowledge, Miss Granger, but life experience. One should not base their entire life on what others have written, but instead, should use pieces of what is written in order to expand on one's own knowledge in order to better their life. It is life itself which teaches us more than any tome."

"I don't always read to learn," Hermione argued. "I read for pleasure. Stories. Not textbooks."

"I am not saying that to read is to kill one's life. I do think it is dangerous to live entirely in fantasy. No fairytale can give you a true happy ending. You must find one for yourself."

Hermione had to try not to laugh at the silliness of the words 'happy ending' coming from Snape's mouth, and she chose not to comment on the subject. "Well I'm not expecting a book to give me a happy ending. I'm simply looking for something to do to pass our time here in New Zealand."

"And when we return? I can't see you putting down your precious novels and texts."

"Of course not. It will be back to schoolwork."

Snape rolled his eyes. This conversation was going in circles. "Miss Granger, I fear you are letting life pass you by…Those books of yours take too much away from who and what you could be…"

Hermione closed the book slowly with a sigh. "I thank you for your concern, but I hardly think my reading has taken anything away from my life experiences. I've had quite enough of those to shape my view on the world to last me a few decades. Reading is simply a way for me to relax. I see nothing wrong with that."

Snape saw her point, but he noted that she lacked actual life experience. Voldemort had taken up the last eight years of her life, and he could guess that all she'd learned came from this second wizarding war. Yet she lacked the wisdom Snape had gained throughout his entire existence. And she certainly didn't know how to open her heart.

He frowned. Then again, neither did he…That was still a great challenge for him. Four days and he'd still come no closer to showing Hermione that he cared for her far more than she thought.

Giving up on talk of books, Severus pushed from the tree and walked away, removing his cloak as he did so and throwing it atop a log bench. He turned his head to the sky as the beat of owl wings drummed within his ears, and he caught the letter his faithful bird delivered to him. Reading the address, he was not surprised to find it was from Minerva. He'd been waiting on a reply for the past few days, expectant to see what she'd have to say about their current situation.

Hermione whirled round to see Snape with the letter in his hands, and asked, "A reply from Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes," he answered dully, his eyes skimming the page.

"Well…? What does it say?"

Snape read the contents to himself, half ignoring the girl's question.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am so glad to hear from you. I must say, I was getting worried that you would be unsuccessful, in your quest. But it seems you've found what you've been searching for! I assumed you would return to Hogwarts upon your discovery, but I see the validity of your statement about keeping the school safe until the potion is made and Miss Granger is able to imbibe it. We certainly don't want anyone else suffering such a terrible fate._

_I do ask, Severus, that you continue to protect the girl with your life. I know well of your dislike of her, but please don't let your sense of duty fail you. I'm counting on your competence and patience to keep her well until the month is up.  
><em>  
>Snape rolled his eyes, utterly astounded that the witch would assume that after all this time, he'd shirk his responsibilities.<p>

"She extends her concern that I continue to keep you safe, as if I were going to let some terrible tragedy befall you…" he drawled with heavy sarcasm. Hermione stifled a smile as he read the last of the letter.

_My best wishes to both you and Miss Granger. May you return shortly and safely and with good fortunes._

_Sincerely_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
><em>  
>Once he'd read the entire letter, Severus refolded it and stored it in his pouch for safe keeping. Then he took out a treat for the owl and gave it to the creature, feeling Hermione's eyes upon him as he did so.<p>

"Is that all she said?" the girl asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

"She said nothing of great importance," Snape replied idly. "She merely writes that she is glad we've met our goal, and that she hopes we remain well until we return."

"Oh…" Hermione had thought for sure the Headmistress would have a little something more to say, but apparently she did not. Frowning, the young witch returned her attention to her book, and again, Severus rolled his eyes at her persistence in reading before he left to find something to make for supper.

Upon his return to the camp, having found a few wild birds to carve up for a decent meal, he found that Granger was not there. Alarm flashed through him momentarily until he realized he could hear and smell her not too far off in the trees. He released a breath, reason telling him she had gone off to procure privacy, and he set to work creating a fire, using magic to cleanly deprive the bird of its feathers and prime it for cooking.

When the meat was on the fire, Severus looked through what he'd picked up at the market, not seeing anything that would go particularly well with his choice of food for the evening. As he remembered that he hadn't been the only one to stock up on nutritional items, he stood and headed into the tent to see if Granger had found anything of value that he could fix. Walking resolutely to the table, he found her own stash of food and sifted through it until he found corn cobs. Perfect. Picking out a few, he conjured a basket and placed five ears inside it before turning to head back out to finish dinner.

He stopped, though, as something lying on the stand beside the bed in which Hermione had chosen to use caught his attention. It was another book, of course, but this one didn't seem like a text, or even something remotely characteristic of the witch. Frowning curiously, he picked up the hard-bound book, its cover decorated with a rather scandalous picture adorned with red roses and candles, the title written in a very fancy, elegant, white script.

His desire to stick his incredibly large nose where it probably didn't belong got the better of him at this point, and he flipped the book open, determined to find out what kind of book it really was. Although he was smart enough to know what kind of book it was simply by the cover, he simply could not believe that the brainiac of the Golden Trio would endeavor to own such a compromising piece of literature.

Deciding upon a page, his brows slowly rose as his eyes scanned the descriptive lines of printed text, coming to the conclusion quite quickly that it was also a muggle novel.

_Delilah moaned, arching her head back as Nicholas's lips, teeth and tongue played over the soft, creamy skin of her neck, his fingers deftly slipping her jade dress from her delicate shoulders. She lifted her arms, letting the dress fall to the floor, no longer feeling timid and shy when the dark-haired duke stepped back to gaze at her nude figure in the candlelight. No, instead the young woman stared back at the still fully-clothed man who had captured her interest the first day she'd arrived at the castle of St. Augustus._

_In reality, she was all-too-ready for this moment. She'd longed for months to know what it truly felt like to be loved completely by a man, to give up herself, body, mind and soul. She had shared her mind with him, as well as her soul. Now all that was left to give him was her body. And she trusted Nicholas more than any other man, knowing that he would not break her in the end._

_Nicholas felt his mouth go dry as he took in his lover's perfection and saw the mounting desire in her caramel eyes. His previous smile grew slightly as he spoke._

_"You, my darling Delilah, are the most magnificent creature I've ever had the pleasure of setting eyes on…"_

_Her cheeks flushing noticeably, she, too, smiled, beyond ready for the coming intimacy. "Why, good sir, I do believe I need you to clarify how pleasurable I am to you…"_

_A rumbling chuckle escaped Nicholas as he stepped to her once more, gently pushing her back until she was laying on the satin sheets. His warm mouth found hers, his lips teasing hers and causing the butterflies to tickle her belly deliciously._

_"Are you sure you're ready…?" he whispered as his lips brushed over her cheek._

_"Positive…" she replied breathlessly, gasping in the next instant as he took her hand and placed it on the bulge in his trousers. Her fingers grasped it out of reflex, and a quiet groan escaped him._

_"I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you in my father's office. His new little ward…A friend of a friend of a friend who'd happened to come upon an untimely end. How was I to know you'd be a blessing? How was I to know that when you arrived, you would steal my heart and gallop away with it?"_

_"And now…?" she breathed._

_"And now…I can finally have you. Oh Delilah, I can finally make you mine."_

_He stood abruptly and worked with diligence to remove his cravat, coat, shirt and trousers before covering her body with his own once more. There was no hesitation. The two had been caught in love and in lust for far too long, and both ached for that sensual release. Delilah gave a moan as she felt him slip inside her. It was a bit painful at first, but the burning slowly gave way to pleasure as Nicholas let her adjust to his size before he began a steady rhythm, and Delilah was quickly overtaken by profound ecstasy._

_Her nails scraped along his back as she tried desperately to push him further inside her while his own fingers tunneled through her hair, their tongues locked in a feverish dance. The sensations were powerful and relentless, calling both to give all they had in order to reach that sublime high they both craved. Delilah and Nicholas were lost in the feel, the sound, the taste, the touch of their lovemaking, and they each gave the other everything they had.  
><em>  
>Hermione came into the tent a second after Snape had finished that particular paragraph, and his head shot up to watch her enter as she began to prattle.<p>

"I thought I smelled something good for dinner. You've become quite the culinary artist since we've been here. Strange, I would have never taken you for-"

She stopped, seeming to have finally registered her teacher's odd expression. Her brows furrowed, and she hadn't yet noticed the book that still lay open in his palm.

"Professor?"

He snapped the book shut, finally calling her attention to it, and she blinked her confusion. When her eyes met his face again, she finally registered both bemusement and amusement in his dry features, and he smirked.

"I say, Miss Granger, I would have never thought that you of all people would own such a thing as this…" He lazily turned his wrist over, letting the book dangle from his long fingers.

Again, the girl blinked, not sure what to think of this unusual exchange. "…Sir…?" she questioned, wondering why he was pawing through her things in the first place. "It's just a book. Surely that doesn't surprise you considering our earlier conversation."

"No, it doesn't surprise me that you own your own library, and that you carry it around in that deceptively small bag of yours. What does catch my attention is that you would have a book like _this_ in your possession. It hardly seems…appropriate, especially for you, Miss Granger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, becoming slightly suspicious now. "Why does my preference in books interest you so much?"

His brows rose, indicating that he thought such a question was silly, and the answer was obvious. "Because I never took you for the type to read smut…"

Hermione looked aghast. "It isn't smut!" she retorted as she tried to snatch the book from his hand only to have him pull it out of her reach, his brows rising further.

"Oh really? Then what do you make of this passage?" He flipped the book open again, conveniently finding the place where he'd been interrupted and began reading it aloud.

_"As Nicholas quickened his pace, Delilah found herself unable to stifle her cries of pleasure any longer. She broke the passionate kiss, her head rolling back with a sigh as she felt her loins tighten convulsively around the growing member inside her. All coherent thought had left her by this point, and the only thing she could think to do in that moment was to plead for more from her lover-"  
><em>  
>With a growl of anger, Hermione snatched the book from his hand and clutched it to her chest protectively, as if she feared he would try to steal it back. Or that, by clutching it, her actions would ward off any further antagonizing from the dark wizard. Unfortunately, her subconscious hopes were dashed as his smirk returned, and he chuckled quietly, derisively.<p>

"If that isn't smut, then I don't know what is."

"It's not smut! It's simply a romance novel! Nothing wrong with that!"

"It's smut."

"No it isn't! You're just a pig-headed male who can't see the value of a good romance. You can only see it perversely. And that so happens to be the only intimate scene in the entire novel."

"And how many other 'romance novels' are in your possession?"

Obviously, the young witch didn't feel inclined to answer that question, but instead remained utterly silent. Snape decided that by giving no reply, she was affirming that she did indeed own more of that genre. He asked another question.

"Why do you own such a book anyway? What purpose does reading _that_ serve?" he questioned, nodding to the tome that she still clutched to her.

She half turned away from him in an act of mild defiance. "For your information, it happens to be healthy for women to read a good romance every now and again."

"On what grounds?" Snape asked, unable to believe such profoundness.

"It…it makes them feel good."

Snape snorted in a half-laugh. How profound indeed! What an idea! It seemed so ludicrous, as well as counterproductive. Surely if one read something like that every night before bed, it would only stir certain desires within a woman's head, not ease any previous ones.

Still trying to keep down the utter hilarity that he found in the situation, Severus picked up the basket of corn and began to walk past her toward the entrance of the tent, his face holding even more amusement than before.

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that if a woman wishes to feel good, then there is a much better way to relieve her tension than reading a badly written book."

Hermione glowered at his back as he left the tent to finish preparing their evening meal, still holding the novel protectively to her breast. _What an arse_! she fumed as her eyes bore into the spot where he had vanished. But of course, what could she expect from a man like Severus Snape? He would find such a concept complete bollocks.

Next time, she vowed she would hide her personal tomes so that the old bat could never tease her about it again.

_Oh, who am I kidding? It's Snape. He's sure to never let this incident go…ever._

**A/N:** xD Kind of a random chapter, but I liked mewtynt's suggestion of Snape finding Hermione's romance novels, so I began toying with the idea. If she thinks she's going to live down his discovery, she's sorely mistaken! BAHA! 


	20. Chapter 20: Refugee

**A/N:** you to snakegirl1453 for your suggestion! ;D I've decided to use your idea for this chapter, as well as the next few. And now….VIOLA! Chapter 20!

_Chapter Twenty: Refugee_

Snape and Hermione saw a meal of trout fillets as they sat before the fire that evening. The night was cloudy, the air cool and crisp, so the warmth of the blaze was welcome to both parties. While Snape appeared to be quite comfortable shrouded in his warm, black robes, Hermione had thrown on a sweater and wrapped a blanket around herself.

The two ate in relative silence, though Severus found his eyes wandering to Granger in curiosity. She was devouring her food as if she'd been starved-which wasn't the case. He knew why she acted so ravenous however, and decided to tease her a bit.

"Hungry, Granger?"

As if his words had somehow brought her back to reality, Hermione stopped with a bite halfway to her mouth, then slowly placed her fork back on her plate, setting both down on the log beside her. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"S-sorry…" she said quietly, averting her eyes out of embarrassment.

"It was only a joke. Do lighten up. I know full well why you're tearing into your food."

Hermione looked to Snape, her eyes showing a bit of desperation. Severus felt something warm inside of him. "Why aren't you going through the same changes I am? The awkward ones…? I don't see you being unable to control beastly eating habits, or being…more…temperamental than usual…"

"Believe me, Miss Granger, I'm facing the same changes as you. I am simply wiser in being able to tell what they are, when they begin to affect me, and how to control them. It's something you will have to learn on your own. I cannot help you."

The witch sighed and gazed into the fire, speaking her next statement absent-mindedly. "It seems we both managed to fall victim to one aspect of lycanthropy that neither of us can escape…"

She hadn't meant to say the words aloud, but they had slipped from her tongue before she could stop them. Snape's neutral expression dampened, and he frowned. It seemed she'd come no closer to seeing him…differently. His thoughts flashed to the Lycan Hearts, wondering if she'd ever see their connection as something worth deepening. Somehow, he doubted it.

"I was under the impression that you'd accepted our fates," he reminded her mildly.

"What I said still stands," Hermione explained. "I won't be a coward and run away from the problem. It would do no good anyway. But that doesn't mean I 'accept' it. I don't even know what to think about it anymore…"

Severus slowly reached out a hand, only letting the tips of his fingers brush her bare wrist. Hermione's eyes flickered to his face, a bit startled by the contact.

"I assure you, Miss Granger…We will figure this out. Together."

A second later, he drew away from her, turning his attention back to his own supper, and they dissolved into silence once more. Hermione's eyes remained fixed on her dark professor, wondering what that strange emotion was that she'd seen flicker in his obsidian eyes, and why he'd touched her in gesture of comfort yet again. Was it possible that he really did care? Or did he simply feel guilty?

X-X-X

The following day was a beautiful one, yet both the witch and wizard found themselves bored. Hermione was straightening the little disorder around the camp while Severus paced irritably back and forth beside the stream. Indeed, without traveling, they had nothing to do in the blasted mountains of New Zealand. In fact, Snape was starting to question whether his decision to remain away from Hogwarts for the next few weeks was even a good one. He'd been idle for long enough, and he was slowly going mad with cabin fever. Not even wizards could find much to do in such a situation.

Was it even worth it to remain away? Granger had made a good point. They could easily return to the school, and the two of them could disappear the night of the full moon to keep themselves from harming the students and staff. What was the purpose of staying stranded in the mountains?

Snape's hand went into his pocket, and he stroked the large, black gem on the male pendant, his footsteps slowing as he continued to pace. Was it worth it? Was he really that foolish to believe that something could become of he and Granger? Did he honestly think that she would…fall in love…with a bitter old bat like him? Lily couldn't do it, and they had been best friends as children. Or at least Severus had thought so. Looking back on it all, he wasn't so sure.

But Granger…She was half his age. She was young, smart, beautiful. She had a whole future of promise that awaited her beyond the doors of Hogwarts. And she had been dragged into the lycan world-as had he-and she had been bound to him without having any say in the matter. What made him think she would wipe the dirt from the lenses through which she viewed him and see him as something to be desired?

Snape scowled and stopped in his tracks. God, he was just fooling himself. Why was he wasting his time with such folly? Certainly he could not really fathom a 'relationship' with a mere girl of nineteen! Surely that was madness.

_That's it. That's all it is. Madness. You're going senile at the age of thirty-nine. Damn Albus must have screwed with your head, Severus! Only a fool such as Dumbledore would see value in this blasted situation!_

He grasped the pendant tightly and thought of hurling it far, far away into the forest, or into the water to be carried off for miles. But just as the action occurred to him, he froze. His head turned abruptly to the tree line behind Hermione as she worked to straighten the stones around the fire pit.

_That scent…It smells familiar…But it can't be._

Snape's eyes narrowed and he released his grip on the necklace before trudging past Hermione and into the woods.

"Professor?" she called after him, wondering what had caught his attention. She prayed it wasn't anything terrible. The last thing they needed was more trouble.

"Stay here, Granger," he commanded in a tone that kept Hermione from asking after it anymore. "I shall return shortly."

Walking briskly into the dense trees, he went a good ways off until he was sure Hermione could no longer see him, then he leapt up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch, following the scent until he hit the edge of his wards. Silently, he crouched high in a tree to wait until the one he pursued finally came into view.

It was her. He had been right in recognizing the distinctly female odor. The woman who approached his wards was the black haired werewolf who had given him the second Lycan Heart. But why did she seem so frantic? Deciding that her appearance demanded further investigation, Severus descended from his hiding place, seeming to glide down to the ground, his arms and cloak giving him the illusion of taking the form of a giant bat.

He landed directly in front of the woman, his cloak falling around him with a fluttering sound. The she wolf skidded to a halt, a startled gasp escaping her as her hand flew to her heart.

"Oh! It's only you. Thank goodness…"

Snape lifted his brows. "What's…your hurry?" he drawled.

"Sorry, but I haven't time to chat. I'm being tracked," she explained breathlessly.

"By whom?"

"Villagers. From the other side of the ridge just there." She gestured to land feature a few miles behind her. "It seems a few of their sheep have gone missing, and someone let out that I was a wolf. Naturally, being as ignorant as humans are, they assumed I'd committed the atrocity and set out to hunt me down. What they don't realize is that we only turn during the full moon, and that we do not hunt livestock while we are human."

"How do you know you didn't commit the crime during the last moon…?"

She smirked humorlessly. "Those of us who are born wolves do recall some of what we've done during our transformation. I do not recall such an event. Besides, I was nowhere near here last full moon." The woman turned to listen, hearing faintly the sounds of hunting dogs and villagers not too far off in the distance. "If only I could find a place to lay low until they call off this silly search…"

Severus followed her gaze and concentrated, eventually being able to hear the same sounds as she. "Hm…I suppose I do owe you a favor…" he mused.

The woman looked back at him. "Oh? And what could you do to help me?"

He smirked. "I am much more than a newly turned werewolf," he said as he drew his wand from his robes. Her eyes glittered.

"A wizard…I didn't expect that."

"And I didn't expect you to wander across my path a second time, but here we are. Now would you like a place to stay until the muggles decide to give up on their quarry?"

She smiled gratefully with a slight nod. "If you would be so kind, I would surely appreciate it."

"It seems today is your lucky day. I don't often find myself so charitable, but I suppose I can make an exception…Come."

Snape turned on his heel and raised his wand in order to let the woman pass through his wards, and the two walked along the path to the campsite.

"Where's your girlfriend?" asked the she wolf after some time, and Snape grew tense, glaring straight ahead. "Don't…use that term," he bit out.

"Oh, sorry. Betrothed?"

He growled this time, warning her against pursuing that particular conversation. "She is no such thing to me."

"Really? That wasn't the impression you gave me a few nights ago when I gave you the other half of the Heart."

"I don't believe it is any of your concern, and you will do well to abandon the topic before I reconsider my offer of protection," he said icily. "And you are not to speak of the pendants from here on out. I hope I make myself perfectly clear."

The woman shook her head, wondering why he was being so difficult, but in the end, she said no more on the subject. "I suppose I can respect that. You are going out of your way to help me after all. By the way, I never caught your name. Do you have one?"

"I do believe proper manners demand that one gives their own name before inquiring as to someone else's."

X-X-X

Hermione sat on the roots of the tree that hung out above the water, yet again immersed in another book when she heard footsteps approaching. Two pairs. She lifted her head, recognizing Snape's scent along with one that wasn't familiar to her at all. She watched the trees until her professors black robes emerged, followed by a tall, dark haired, young woman. Hermione narrowed her eyes, confused and curious.

"My wards extend one mile in all directions, so you are free to wander within those limits. The only way one could break through my wards is if one were a very powerful wizard, and I think we can assume that the muggles hunting you know of no such person. Therefore, you are perfectly safe."

Hermione closed her book and stood, approaching the two with interest. "A friend of yours?" she asked Snape as she reached his side.

His eyes drifted to her momentarily before returning to the woman before him. "An acquaintance." Without any further comment, Severus walked off, leaving the two young women facing one another. The brown-haired Gryffindor extended her hand in welcome to the newcomer after watching her teacher stride away.

"Hermione Granger," she greeted, still unsure of what to make of this new situation.

"Elora Wood," the black-haired woman returned, taking Hermione's hand with a smile.

They let their hands fall as Hermione asked, "What brings you here? Someone's after you?"

Elora's expression remained kind as she explained in brief her situation. "Yes. Like you, and your friend there, I'm a wolf, and I've been accused of a crime I had nothing to do with. Mr. Snape was kind enough to let me stay here until the tension died down and I could be on my way."

"Oh…Well that was rather nice of him," Hermione agreed, utterly shocked that Snape had was being 'nice' at all, and to a stranger no less. Then again, perhaps he knew her from somewhere...

"Yes, I'm very grateful. To both of you."

"Well, since you'll be staying here for a few days at least, let me show you where to put your things," said Hermione, noticing the woman carried a rucksack and a shoulder bag. Without further hesitation, she led Elora to the tent, giving her the choice of the three remaining beds on which she could sleep and showing her what all they had at their disposal.

"Magic…It really is amazing," Elora breathed as she gazed about the tent in wonder. It was far larger on the inside than it looked from the outside, and there was far more on the inside than she would have ever imagined.

"Yes, it is. Even after all these years, I'm still in awe of it," said Hermione with a wistful smile.

"Which bed belongs to your friend?"

"Oh, um…Actually, he prefers to sleep outside. Don't ask me why. I've invited him to stay in here several times, but he refuses. Why he doesn't wish to sleep in a nice warm bed is beyond me."

Elora's lips twitched, piecing together why Snape refused to sleep with this young woman in a tent, but she said nothing that would give away his secret to Hermione.

"You can't argue with a man as hard-headed as Mr. Snape. Best to leave him be," she conceded instead.

"Agreed," said Hermione with a grin. The woman was smart if she'd already figured out that Snape was not easy company.

X-X-X

"So…do you like…being a werewolf?" Hermione asked their new companion as the two women sat just outside the tent, exchanging thoughts and stories.

Elora's eyes flashed with pride, the emotion not escaping Hermione's notice. "Indeed, I'm quite proud of my heritage," she amended before her eyes turned sympathetic. "But I imagine it's much harder to be turned. Being born as a wolf, I've been conditioned since birth to withstand the pain of transformation, and all the strings attached with such an existence. But you…others…you haven't been conditioned, so I'd imagine it's probably a very trying experience."

Hermione smiled weakly, trying not to sound rude at any point in the conversation. This woman was just as kind as Lupin, and she didn't wish to offend.

"It is. The pain is dreadful, and the side effects…I wonder if I'll ever get used to it."

"Honey, the best thing you can do is accept what has become of you. It's not nearly as horrible as it seems, and believe me, it's more painful to live in denial of your new nature. Accept it. Adapt the side effects to all aspects of your life, and I promise you, it won't be so bad."

"I knew another werewolf," explained the young Gryffindor, her tone melancholy as she remembered her deceased friend. "He never got used to the idea. He was such a sweet man with an incredibly large heart, and he feared the full moon above all else. It always saddened me to know how much it affected him."

"I won't sugar coat it; actually becoming a werewolf brings about some nasty changes during the full moon. But it is a burden we wolves must bear in order to take advantage of the gifts of the wolf. Your friend must learn to accept it."

Hermione frowned, her eyes falling to her hands as they lay clasped in her lap. "He's…No longer with us," she said quietly.

Elora's optimistic expression dimmed, empathy taking place of her more positive disposition. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Hermione smiled faintly. "He is without the burden now. I am sure he is happy."

"I'm sure he is."

A twig snapped behind them, and their heads swiveled to see Snape wandering about the clearing. Hermione could see the annoyance in every line of his face, though she wasn't sure what he had to be annoyed about.

"Perhaps Mr. Snape would benefit from our little discussion," said Elora brightly, seeming to ignore his irritation altogether. That, or she hadn't noticed it. Hermione wasn't sure.

"Snape knows how to deal with it much better than I do," she said to Elora in an attempt to dissuade her from raising her professor's ire any further. "Or at least, he seems to."

Snape rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply to Elora's comment, but choosing to address Hermione's instead. "I knew Remus much longer than you, Miss Granger. So yes, I know better how to cope with our current problems. But unlike your _dear_ Professor Lupin, I see no point in wallowing in self-pity and weakness. There is no reason to fear it. One simply accepts their fate and moves on."

"You needn't be so cold," Hermione said a bit bitterly. "Lupin wasn't like you. He was a sweet, timid man-"

Snape snorted. "Yes, of course. I'm not sweet or timid am I? I'm sure I deserved to be bitten more than Remus ever did," he fired back. Hermione wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic, or just plain venomous.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Unfortunately for him, he had to meet that bastard Greyback one fateful night, and the man who was all smiles and mischief was turned savage."

"He wasn't savage!" Hermione defended her late friend.

Severus lifted a brow at her. "I suppose you don't remember the night Black escaped? The night Lupin transformed and nearly ripped out our entrails?"

Hermione's eyes glowed with a sort of indignant fire. "Of course I do. It wasn't his fault, and you know it."

"Indeed." Snape said no more on the subject, opting to turn and wander into the forest before he lost more of his temper. Honestly, not even he knew why Elora and Granger's conversation had irked him. All he knew was that it had.

Sweet. Timid. How cute. How endearing. Sickeningly so, Snape thought angrily. Then he realized why talk of Remus Lupin had annoyed him.

Because Lupin had been his exact opposite. The man had been warm, caring, loving, shy and kind. Snape was cold, callous, unfeeling, reclusive and dogmatic to most everyone. Surely Hermione would always seem him the same way as the rest of the world did. He didn't hold much hope that she'd really see into his soul-or at least try to. Even her kindness could only go so far, and not even she could look with admiring eyes upon a monster.

"My, he's quite touchy isn't he?" Elora stated quietly once Snape was out of sight.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, very, actually. I suppose you get used to his snarkiness after awhile though. I've learned not to be as intimidated by it. But sometimes he can still be a bit scary…"

When Hermione met Elora's eyes, she saw something in them that seemed almost knowing. Then the older woman spoke.

"Hun, I don't think he's quite as scary as he appears. In fact, I think he wants someone to look past his tactics of intimidation…and see the true heart of the lonely man within."

Hermione looked unsure of her words. "I dunno…I can't picture him being the warm and endearing type. Actually, I think whoever tried to get close to him in such a way would find themselves Crucioed."

Elora simply giggled and shook her head. "Who knows. I'm sure some brave soul will try one day."

Hermione shrugged, but said nothing. This woman didn't know Snape well at all if she thought he would take kindly to mushy, lovey-dovey nonsense, or even the notion of being 'taken care of.' The idea was laughable.

Though she did find herself wondering what it would be like to see such a side of him. A side that was vulnerable and open to a tender soul who sought to heal his obvious emotional wounds.

Was there really a side to Severus Snape that called for such attention?

X-X-X

Elora walked easily and without hurry through the woods, sighing at the soft sound of trickling water somewhere to her right. She heard squirrels and rabbits and birds of all kinds. To be one with nature was, she felt, a privilege, not a right. Only those open to its true magnificence could enjoy it as much as she did.

But as her eyes focused on the black mass a few feet away, she was drawn out of her appreciation of the mountain forest around her. Her thoughts returned to why she'd ventured away from the clearing and the young witch who had decided to bathe while Severus had left for awhile. Stepping tentatively closer, she wasn't too far behind him when she spoke.

"You are quite the dramatist, I see," she said conversationally.

"If that was supposed to be a compliment, I'd say it failed miserably," he replied, his tone flat.

"It was said in the most neutral way possible."

Snape audibly sighed, but did not turn to face the she wolf that stood at his back. "What is it that you want?" he asked, sounding weathered and exhausted.

Still, Elora kept her manner light and even, not wishing to gain the wrath she assumed him capable of. "Why do you treat her so?" she inquired.

"What are you talking about?"

"You treat her either with indifference or with scorn and bitterness."

"I am who I am. I hope you are not trying to lecture me like a child, because if that is what you've come for, you can just leave now."

"Why are you jealous?"

Snape's brows furrowed even as he remained facing away from her. "Who do you believe me to be jealous of, exactly?"

"This…Lupin character."

He snorted derisively. "And why would I have any reason to be jealous of _him_?"

"Because she obviously cared a great deal about him," Elora explained, as if that were obvious. "Let me guess; you feel she'll never care for you in the same way?"

Snape did turn his head to give her a look that suggested she was stupid. "If you're implying that they were ever involved, then you are sadly mistaken, and stepping very much out of line, speaking of things you know nothing about. Remus Lupin was happily married with a child. He and his wife both passed away only a few months ago."

"That could be one interpretation of my words. But let me step back to a simpler statement. She cared for this friend, Lupin. She viewed him in an idealistic manner. She saw good in him. She saw him as a very valuable friend and companion. And you know that. What do you believe she sees in you?"

He whirled round to face her directly, his expression dark and angry. "Who exactly do you think you are? Strutting in here and sticking your nose where it obviously does not belong? I don't see how any of this is your business, Miss Wood."

She was unfazed by his scathing tone, and instead, met his foul look with a determined one of her own. "Because I gave you that Lycan Heart under the impression that you were going to make better use of it than I ever could. Those few nights ago, when I saw you, I saw a man undeniably in love with a woman, yet struggling with a way to admit it to both himself and the object of his affection. You had put your hope into the Heart you already had, and it seemed you were in desperate need of mine. But if you're not going to use it, then I'll gladly take it back from you so you don't have to beat yourself up over it anymore."

Snape growled, then reached into a pocket of his robes a moment later. "You want it back?" He pulled out the female collar and threw it to her. "Fine. Take it."

Elora caught the collar in one hand and looked up into his angry eyes, now seeing how difficult he could really be. Yet, underneath the anger, she could still see that pain and loneliness that he obviously wished to be free of. His problem was simply…that he didn't know how to handle his emotions. He didn't know how to reach out to others to give help, or to receive it (wolves, when their senses were honed, were able to read others well). He was lost, and Elora truly felt for him.

Seeing she could say no more to him at that moment, she placed the collar in her own pocket, and turned to head back to camp, leaving Snape to stand in the yellowing forest alone once more.

He watched her as she left, thinking again of Albus and his own meddling. His eyes falling to the forest floor, he could easily imagine the old coot saying nearly the same things Elora Wood had just vocalized. And there would be that damn twinkle in his icy blue irises, and it would have made Severus all the more annoyed.

"Damn meddling fools…" Snape growled before grabbing a branch and snapping it off of the tree it was attached to. 


	21. Chapter 21: A Dose of Reality

_Chapter Twenty-One: A Dose of Reality_

Hermione had just finished dressing, and now stood with her head bent to ring the rest of the water from her thick curls. She felt refreshed, having thoroughly washed the dirt from her entire body, her hair no longer the mess it had been less than an hour ago. When she stood right again, she noticed that Elora was coming back into camp. The young witch smiled at the older woman and nodded.

"Have a nice walk?" she asked.

Elora shrugged, her lips curving the slightest bit as she approached Hermione. "I suppose so."

Hermione grabbed up her towel and walked over to hang it on the clothes line, her eyes staying on Elora as she did so.

"I take it you found him," she said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, I found him."

"And?"

Elora chuckled quietly. "It could have been much worse," she conceded.

"I guess that means it could also have gone a lot better?" asked Hermione.

"More or less."

"I wouldn't take it personally. He's always…rather hard to get along with. He's been that way as long as I've known him anyway."

"I think he's just confused," amended Elora as she went to stand beside Hermione.

Granger sighed and turned to face the water. "I think he's just tired of being here…I think we both are. I know I'm ready to go back to Hogwarts…"

Elora's eyes narrowed, and she looked at the girl to her left. "You're from Hogwarts? The wizard school in Scotland?"

"Actually, I'm from muggle London. But yes, I go to school at Hogwarts. Professor Snape is my potions teacher."

The she wolf was shocked at this revelation, and her eyes narrowed even further. Surely she couldn't have heard the witch correctly. "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen. I should have graduated by now, but…due to the wizarding war, my friends and I had to miss our seventh year. We decided to return to Hogwarts to finish up our education."

Elora managed to hide her surprise very well, for Hermione seemed not to notice it. Or if she had, she didn't comment. _No wonder Mr. Snape seems so conflicted about his feelings toward this girl. She's only a child compared to him…Her teacher…_

"So what on earth brings you here to New Zealand?" she questioned, curiosity demanding that she seek answers.

Hermione turned her head so that she was looking into Elora's eyes. "It's obvious isn't it?" When Elora continued to look confused, Hermione led her over to the lidded cauldron that sat over the second, unlit fire pit. She lifted the lid in order for the wolf to look inside, and her pupils grew wide with understanding.

"Wolfsbane," she breathed.

"Yes…We needed Wolfsbane and Fanged Geranium in order to make the potion. Once we found the ingredients, we decided it would be best to remain here until the next full moon passes. That way we don't…hurt anyone in the school." She looked to Elora, a question surfacing in her mind. "Though, you'd know all about it, wouldn't you?"

Elora met Hermione's caramel eyes and shook her head. "No, not at all. I've never used it. True wolves have a degree of control that turned ones do not. And besides, I'm not a wizard or a potion maker. I wouldn't know how to make it if I tried."

"I take it you don't come by many wizards then?"

"No, not too many. New Zealand is home to magical creatures more than wizards." Elora furrowed her brow in thought, thinking carefully before she asked her next question. "When…when were you…turned?" she asked warily.

Hermione frowned a bit. "About…three months ago."

"And Mr. Snape?"

Hermione grimaced then, though she tried to hide it. "Two months…" She averted her eyes, the shame coloring her face a dark red as guilt took over heavily within her heart.

Elora's expression turned to one of sympathy as understanding came to her. She placed a hand on the witch's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "No matter what you think, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure he knows that, too."

"I dunno…He says he doesn't blame me, but…I can't really be sure. If anyone knows how to hold a grudge, it's Snape."

"Oh, if he held a grudge, I'm pretty positive you'd know it," said Elora with a bit of humor.

Hermione gave a slight, humorless laugh, taking a few steps away from the she wolf's hand. "You obviously don't know him as well as I do."

Elora's countenance took on an older, wiser look, her eyes becoming almost distant as she seemed to gaze through Hermione. "On the contrary: I don't think you know any more about him than me."

X-X-X

The evening came soon after, and Snape had yet to return, leaving Hermione and Elora to eat without him. The two women went to bed a few hours later, and though Elora fell asleep quickly, Hermione found herself unable to rest. Anxiety churned her stomach as she tossed and turned in her bed, wondering where Snape had gone, why he was mad, and why he hadn't returned to camp. Had she done something to anger him? Had Elora ticked him off even further?

Did he abandon them?

_No! He'd never do such a thing! He might be an arse sometimes…ok, most of the time…but he wouldn't just desert me!_

Giving up on sleep, she decided that a walk would help to tire her mind. Taking care not to wake Elora, Hermione swung out of bed, put on her shoes and slipped out of the tent with the goal if simply wandering around aimlessly for awhile until she felt like she could lay down and actually go to sleep.

The forest was dark, as was expected, but the bright half-moon overhead shone a silvery glow through the treetops in various places. Even without her new night-vision, Hermione knew she would be able to see perfectly fine as she trekked silently through the wooded area. The night air was warm, and Hermione began to think how constantly mountain temperatures changed. Indeed, it seemed the highlands couldn't make up their mind whether to be warm or cool. She was thankful that the evening was pleasantly comfortable, though, and she let her thoughts drift elsewhere, no longer paying attention to where she was headed.

The faint sound of water came to her ears after awhile, and Hermione stopped to look around, attempting to locate the source of the unexpected noise. Reason told her it was probably just a frog or a fish, but something pulled her toward the sound. She changed direction and walked carefully until she came close enough to the stream without leaving the security of the forest.

She froze immediately and clutched at a tree to her right as her eyes grew wide, taking in the sight she had not expected to come across.

Snape was waist deep in the water, wading, naked, out into the middle of the stream, the moonlight gleaming off of his incredibly pale skin and turning the top of his raven hair silver. Though his right side faced her, she could not see the scars on his neck, and she found herself astonished at his perfection. His arms were long and muscular, his torso toned, his face resembling an ancient Greek statue made of marble, serious and handsome. The warm breeze caught in his dark mane and gave it the illusion of a mass of elegantly manicured feathers.

_Gods, what a sight!_ Hermione thought as her heart twisted painfully with the desire to touch him.

She knew she should leave, but she couldn't find it in herself to tear her eyes away from the man who held her attention so mercilessly. Heat flooded her cheeks as she watched his right hand come out of the water with a cloth that he used to slowly clean himself with, as if thoroughly enjoying the sensation of the water and soap upon his skin. He started with his arms and neck, then moved to his chest, his hand trailing the cloth down to his stomach and beneath to where she could not see. After a time, he lifted one leg to wash it, then set it down and lifted the other to give it the same treatment.

Satisfied that his body was clean, he tossed the cloth behind him, and it landed precisely on the bank near his clothes. Then he bent his head forward to wash out his hair and rinse his face. The entire time, Hermione watched in stunned fascination, mesmerized by the entire event.

Why couldn't she look away? Why, if she knew she should leave, did she find herself rooted to the spot, spying on her professor as he bathed? If he'd done such a thing to her, she would have hexed him to Hades! So why could she not turn and walk the other way?

Snape stood straight again and shook out his hair, the droplets of water sparkling in the moonlit air around him as they fell upon his already wet skin, sliding down his shoulders, back and arms. Hermione licked her lips, her mind turning to thoughts that were unquestionably taboo. Yet even as she chastised herself, she couldn't help but imagine what his skin would taste like…

He turned and headed back to the bank gracefully, and when the water was shallow enough to expose what she hadn't been able to see before, she gasped, covering her mouth instantly and praying he hadn't heard her. Apparently he hadn't, for he continued toward his clothes without pausing, reaching for his towel to dry himself off.

His back was facing her as she watched him rub the towel over his body, her heart jumping into her throat each time she caught a glimpse of his backside. She gave an inaudible sigh as he slipped on his boxes, then his usual black pants before grabbing the towel up again to finish drying his now wild, black mane.

_My God, _thought Hermione. What a beautiful man…_He's absolutely gorgeous…Every part of him!_ She let out a moan, but covered her mouth again as soon as she saw Snape go rigid with the towel in his hands.

He sniffed the air, turning his head upward only slightly, then to the left. _That scent…Dammit!_

Hermione blinked as he leapt up into the tree above him and vanished from her sight altogether. She furrowed her brows in confusion, lowering her hand as her eyes scanned the black treetops.

_Where did he go…?_ Worry flooded through her, and just as she was about to turn and book it back to camp, she felt strong hands clamp down on her shoulders and spin her around. She screamed, frightened, until she looked up into the large, black irises of a very angry Snape. She swallowed hard, her own eyes widening in horror. She'd been caught…

"What do you think you're doing, Granger?" he hissed, his hands pressing her arms back against the trunk of the tree.

Hermione struggled to find words, but couldn't manage to locate very many. "I-I was just-I was walking and-"

"You decided to spy on me?"

Again, she swallowed, genuinely afraid of what he would do to her. He looked like he was ready to spit fire and tear her limb from limb. She tried to stop herself from shaking in fear, but it was useless. His ire shook her to her core, and she was scared.

"N-No-"

"How long have you been here?" he demanded.

Knowing she had to say something, but not wanting to disclose the exact answer, she said, "Long enough."

"How long?" he growled, shaking her enough to scare the answer out of her.

Hermione closed her eyes, praying to higher powers that he wouldn't kill her right there on the spot. "Since…Since just after you waded into the water I suppose," she admitted, her voice trembling just as much as her body.

Snape growled again, and this time, the sound sent delicious shivers up her spine, and caused a blazing heat to coil somewhere below her belly. A whimper threatened to leap from her slightly parted lips, but she fought to hold it back.

_Oh Merlin, what is this…?_

As the witch kept her eyes shut, Snape's eyes traveled down her body, that familiar desire flaring up inside him as he began to realize just how much she had seen. The thought made him hot, and he fought desperately for control. The last thing he needed at that moment was to do something he would regret almost instantly.

And what made it worse for Snape was the realization that whatever she'd seen, she had obviously liked it. Her face was flushed, he could smell her arousal; he shuttered at the thought that she had looked upon his naked body and responded with such blatant desire.

His grip on her arms tightened, and when he spoke his next words, they were dangerously low.

"This is the second time…I've caught your eyes lingering where they shouldn't…Do it again, Granger…and I guarantee you, you will surely…regret it."

He felt her shaking like leaf, though her skin was hot and her body called for a different kind of attention. With another fierce growl, he let her go before he did something he knew he shouldn't.

When Hermione felt his hands leave her, she waited a few seconds before opening her eyes to find that he was gone. She let out a ragged breath, then drew in several more, trying desperately to calm her nerves and allay her fears. He hadn't harmed her. He hadn't killed her, much to her relief. But he had shaken her severely on the inside. Her mind was whirling, spinning, trying to piece her common sense back together. Once she'd regained coherent thought processes, her first instinct was to get as far away from that area as possible. She didn't know where Snape had gone, but she knew she had to get out of there.

Hermione fled back to camp at a dead run, trying to leave all memory of what had just taken place behind. It was no use, however. As she ran into the tent and flopped down on her bed, her mind was racing with thoughts and images, fears and desires, and sleep was even further from her mind than it had been earlier that evening.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God!_ She thought as she buried her face in her blankets. _I was just caught spying on Snape! I saw him naked-completely naked! And I liked it! And he saw me! And-Oh God!  
><em>  
>She squeezed her eyes shut as she clutched at her stomach, the picture of her professor's unclothed form, emblazoned in her mind, stirring a fire she'd never felt before. She knew what it was, regardless, and that scared her even more.<p>

X-X-X

Snape sat slouched against a tree, far away from camp and the tent. He was a mile and a half past his wards, he'd fled that far in a desperate attempt to distance himself from the bloody vixen that had taken a guilty pleasure in watching him in the stream. Why? He couldn't understand why she'd been so curious…Despite his claim the last time he'd caught her spying, he had no idea if she'd been a virgin before that night in the dungeons, so he couldn't pin her curiosity to the fact that she'd never seen a man naked before. Then again, she hadn't argued against his bold accusation...

Hell! She'd been in a tent with Potter and Weasley for almost a year! What were the chances that she'd remained celibate through that entire time? Surely she knew…

So why, in Merlin's name, had she watched him that long? And why had she been so…so…_turned on_? Severus wasn't an idiot. He didn't fool himself into believing he was good-looking. He was almost forty, weathered face made him look even older due to the stress of the past twenty years. Admittedly, he didn't have a bad body. He was physically fit, but he'd never considered himself admirable in that department.

And he had a foul temper besides. Yet even as Granger had stood before him, shaking in fear and apprehension, he had felt her body temperature rise and the smell of her arousal grow stronger.

Snape bent his head and ran his hands through his still damp hair. _Bloody hell, woman…what are you doing to me? More importantly, why are you reacting to me as if you'd like me to-_

He growled and shot to his feet, spinning round and punching the tree that he'd been leaning against. His knuckles started to bleed, but he didn't care.

_Damn that witch! Damn her, and damn me! If I wasn't doomed to the fires of hell before, I am now!_

X-X-X

As the sun rose the next morning, Hermione sat on her bed with her knees held tightly to her chest. She hadn't slept the entire night, and she felt tired, restless and anxious. Snape's image was still in her head; he was both angry, and so unbelievably beautiful that all Hermione wanted to do was be near to him again.

Well, maybe that wasn't all she wanted to do, but she didn't dare admit anything more than that, even to herself. Subconsciously, though, fantasies played in her mind, and her heart hammered in her chest, so shook up was she from the previous night's encounter.

When a hand reached out and touched her shoulder, she jumped and gasped, expecting to be met with Snape's venomous wrath.

"Are you alright, hun? You don't look so good…" came Elora's concerned voice from just beside Hermione's bed.

The witch tried to steady her breathing and nodded. "Yeah…sorry, I just…I didn't sleep very well. A bit jumpy this morning I guess…"

"I'd say more than just a bit. You look sick. Do you need something to drink?"

"No! No, I'm fine!" Hermione stood and straightened out her clothes before trying to flatten her hair a little in an attempt to look normal. She turned to Elora with a plastered smile that she hoped would fool the other woman. "See?"

It didn't work. Hermione saw the mounting concern written on Elora's face, and her smile faltered.

"You're a bad liar…did you know that?"

Hermione frowned then and plopped down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "I know…" She dropped her hands and looked up at Elora pleadingly. "Please, I really don't want to talk about it…Please…I'll be alright. It's nothing you need to be concerned with, trust me."

Elora, of course, was not convinced, but she nodded anyway. She didn't know this girl well enough to pry into her business, so she would respect her request to be left alone. She nodded, still unsure of the young witch's obvious state of distress. "Alright, fine…I'll leave you be. I'll go ahead and find something for breakfast. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I can do…"

Hermione nodded as well, but said nothing more. Elora studied the girl for another moment or two before she left the tent, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts once more.

_Come on, Hermione, pull yourself together! If you can't hide your distress from a complete stranger, how can you expect to hide it from Snape? The last thing I need is to deal with more of him and this whole stupid, silly situation!_

X-X-X

Elora gazed intently up into the branches of a maple, just waiting and watching. When the large, yellow bird flew away from its next, she leapt up into the tree and stared fondly at the three eggs that sat inside of it.

"Sorry birdie, but it's the circle of life," she said with an air of regret as she took the eggs and put them in her pouch before jumping down and searching for another source of food. It was curious, Hermione's behavior that morning. In all her years, Elora couldn't recall anyone acting the way the young girl had. She found her thoughts lingering on the strangeness of it all.

Then she came to the very plausible conclusion that whatever was wrong with the girl, it had something to do with Snape. Elora frowned. What had he done to the poor dear? What had he said?

_It wasn't the Hearts I hope…_

As if bidden by her musings, the dark wizard appeared in front of Elora, his expression far from pleasant. He looked guarded and annoyed, and…something else, too.

She raised her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement. "Good morning, Mr. Snape," she greeted in the most neutral way possible.

"Is it?" he replied stiffly, as if trying very hard to control his barely contained temper.

"Is it not?" she returned. "The weather is fair."

Snape growled in agitation. "Oh, shut up, you blasted, nonsensical woman!" He marched past her heading back for camp, though he really loathed to return to the place where he knew Granger was.

Elora turned and followed him, staying quiet only for a minute or so before she couldn't help herself.

"What did you do to her?"

Snape stopped abruptly and whirled on her. "What?" he growled, the hair on the back of his neck rising.

"What's happened? You're both acting strangely. She's jumpy and anxious, and you're even more grumpy than you were when I left you yesterday afternoon."

"Since when did I give you permission to put your two-cents into everything that happens between us? You're a guest in our camp, you're nobody to me. Anything that goes on between Granger and myself is none of your concern! So bugger off or get out!"

"Excuse me for being concerned! But it may interest you to know that Hermione is scared out of her wits and can't even compose herself long enough to fool me, a complete stranger to the both of you! I know something's happened between the two of you, and I'm simply concerned for her well-being! Pull your head and your incredibly large nose out of your ass, and look at what the hell is going on in front of you! Have a heart, you pig-headed jerk!"

"Damn it, she should be scared! She has no idea what she did-what she could have done! No idea!"

"Oh? And just what did she do, Mr. Snape? Please, enlighten me."

Severus stood rigid, not saying a word for the longest time. His face was strained, his hands shook as he held them clenched at his sides. Finally, he couldn't abstain from commenting.

"Listen here, you bloody she wolf," he hissed. "I don't answer to anyone, least of all you, Miss. Wood. If you're expecting me to open up to you, or to anyone else for that matter, like a damn library book, then you will be waiting an incredibly long time. My business is just that: _mine_. And don't you _dare _lecture me about having a heart. You've no idea who or what I am, and you never will."

Elora stared back at him, strong and determined not to back down. No one had ever shaken her, no one had ever knocked her off balance, thrown her for a loop, and she was not about let this man do just that. She was right, and she would make him see that.

"Mr. Snape, if you truly love this girl, then you sure have a very funny way of showing it. You want her to be _scared_? Of what? Of _you_? You want her to be upset? Distressed? Fearful? Is that what you really want?"

"No! Of course not!" he shot back.

"You want her to hate you? To despise you because you treat her like she's nothing?"

"No! You daft woman, she already hates me! And she should! She has plenty of reasons to!"

"You don't know a thing about what she sees in you."

"Neither do you!"

"So you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

Elora's stern expression gave way to a smile, and her eyes seemed to light with triumph. "You admit you know nothing about her; what she thinks or feels."

Snape was silent.

Elora shook her head, trying not to chuckle at his stubbornness. "Hun, you got a lot to learn about females…and about yourself."

"I know myself better than anyone else does."

"But you don't know yourself. And you don't know her. If you would just try…"

"Then what?" he growled.

"Then you wouldn't so angry all the time…Maybe you'd find that you could actually be happy..."

Snape snorted. "You may live in a fantasy land, but I can assure you, I live in the real world."

Elora laughed. "Darling, you're a wizard. You're already in a fantasy land whether you say so or not. I think the teacher needs to learn that a wand isn't the only thing that can produce magic in one's life…"

She walked past him then, leaving Severus to stare at the spot where she had stood mere seconds earlier. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but to contemplate her words.

A/N: Yeah…I wanted to wait to do the peeping Hermione scene until Elora was gone, but…Eh, I thought it was a good transition into what's going to happen next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yeah, you got to see what Hermione thinks now! HAHA! And Snape got put in his place. Good stuff, man, good stuff! Please review! More reviews means more incentive to keep on writing! 


	22. Chapter 22:  Push in the Right Direction

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know, I'm going a bit in circles here, but I figured I had to drag out the inevitable just a bit longer. It really is hard to make our beloved couple fall in love so easily. I see the struggle to accept their feelings for one another being a long, drawn out, pointless process, and so I've tried very hard to capture that. Not to mention that in this story, it is very easy to see why Severus slips into his fantasies. But as for Hermione, who was unaware of the, ehem…mating incident in the dungeons until she found out-on accident-about every intimate thing that had occurred between them since, it's much more difficult to make her see Snape in a more…desirable and endearing way. But she's getting there, thanks to Elora! WOOPS! Almost gave it away. ^.^ Read on, my lovely fans!

_Chapter Twenty-Two: A Push in the Right Direction_

By the Gods, trapped! That's it! That's what he was! He was trapped-by his own doing-with two impossible females! Although Elora was a newcomer, barely with them for twenty-four hours, the both of them were driving him completely mental! The accursed Gryffindor vixen toyed with his mind, whether she meant to do so or not, making him question his sanity, and instilling within his traitorous, bleeding heart the emotions that always seemed to lead to his imminent downfall. As if that wasn't enough of a strain on his mental stability, the haughty, arrogant-hopeless romantic-she wolf vexed him to no end, insisting that she had all of the simplest answers to the most complex of his dilemmas.

Severus was surely over this extended, so-called "vacation" and was ready to return to Hogwarts at the earliest possible convenience. Blast! Why did he even have to suggest that they stay? He and Granger could have been back to a state of normalcy, assuming, once again, the roles of teacher and student, separated by the rules and high moral standards of society little more than a week ago; but noooo, he had to selfishly insist that they remain as they were for another three weeks with the fool notion that he and the witch could come together by some fabricated miracle.

He snorted at the absurdity of his own childish hopes. What, had he really thought-like a five-year-old-that he would get a happy ending? That somehow, magically (ha, bloody, frickin ha at that little pun), that the young beauty would fall in love with the angry, ill-tempered, heartless beast? That they would unite and live happily-ever-after? What a laughable idea indeed!

_Severus, what the hell have you done? You've wrecked yourself, and all for a silly, know-it-all, little chit. You ought to be ashamed, for more reasons than one._

All these thoughts whirled between his ears, making him feel as if his conscience had split into a hundred different voices, each one berating him for his stupidity and senselessness. He walked through the woods aimlessly, staying within the boundaries of his wards, trying with all his might to just. Stop. Thinking.

He had managed to calm himself enough that his angry breathing had returned to its normal rhythm, and for that at least, he was thankful. Especially when not long after, he came to a split in the path where he met up with Elora again. They had both decided to head back to camp.

Snape rolled his eyes, stepping rather rudely in front of her and striding off, not really wishing to engage in another heated argument with the wolf. But of course, Elora was incapable of keeping her meddling mouth shut.

"You're just in time, Mr. Snape. Decided to join us for breakfast then?"

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked icily, not slowing his steps, nor turning his eyes even a fraction as he addressed her.

"I do have the power of free speech. But as I understand it, as a wizard, you could easily toss a silencing spell my way if it bothered you that much."

"What a novel idea," he drawled dramatically, the though actually very appealing to him. "Keep testing my patience, and I might just have to take you up on the offer…"

A full sixty-seconds of silence passed between them, and Severus could have smiled in pleasure. Had she finally gotten the hint that he didn't wish to talk?

His hopes were dashed when her now annoying voice assailed his tired ears again. "You will be nice to the girl, won't you?" she asked, and it was almost a plea.

Snape stopped in his tracks, his entire body rigid, but he still did not turn to look at her. "Will you ever let this matter drop? This really isn't your concern. You will leave us soon enough, so why involve yourself at all? Do you like to meddle in other people's personal affairs that much? Or am I just the unlucky soul you were sent to torment?"

"Oh, enough with the theatrics! You're absolutely impossible! I'm trying to help you, you stubborn man."

He did spin round to glare at her then, trying very hard to keep the calm he'd worked so hard to retrieve only moments ago. "Miss Wood, I swear, if you don't drop this insanity this instant, I will pick you up, drag you past my wards and throw you-without regret-to the angry villagers that seek to slaughter you and mount your furry, monstrous head on a stake."

Elora lifted her brows, hiding the slight amusement from her features as they continued on down the path, entering the camp. "Has anyone ever told you how charming you are?" she asked in a low voice as she leaned closer to him.

"Plenty of times, Miss Wood, I assure you," he answered just as quietly.

Hermione stepped out of the tent with a pan in hand as the other two stepped out from the trees, obviously emerged in a hushed conversation. At seeing her potions professor, her heart thundered in her chest out of fear, nervousness and giddiness. Would he still be angry with her? Could she even face him? She thought as images of the previous night flooded through her like a montage of the sweetest wet dream.

But as the pair stepped into the clearing, for some reason, much of her fear dissipated. She tilted her head slightly, curious at Elora's attempt to hide amusement, and wondered just what they had been discussing.

_Ugh, why is it that if I've been a werewolf for almost three months, my senses have yet to fully develop? My hearing is good, but not good enough to hear quiet words…Why do I care what they're saying anyway? _she asked herself, knowing deep down the reason why she cared.

The fact that Snape was whispering conspiratorially with Elora stirred an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of Hermione's stomach, and a slight annoyance thrummed in her temples.

Elora's eyes shifted from Snape to Hermione, and she smiled, holding out the eggs she'd collected. "I see you've got the fire going already! Perfect!"

Hermione forced a small smile and shrugged as she replied. "Well, you know, it didn't exactly take a half an hour of rubbing sticks together. Just a simple flick of a wand, and it's there." She had to admit she was eternally grateful for the gift of magic where starting fires was concerned. Hermione wasn't exactly a handy outdoors woman, and it surely would have taken her much longer than thirty minutes to light one the muggle way-that is, if she were to even get it lit at all.

"That's right! Oh, to be a wizard! How amazing it would be," Elora chirped as she almost skipped to Hermione's side, taking the pan from her and setting it over the fire before cracking the eggs into it one by one.

Snape was much slower to approach, the sight of the young witch reminding him of their last encounter and making him increasingly uncomfortable. Once again, the thought of her watching his naked form in the moonlit mountain stream sent an intense heat surging through his veins, and he mentally cursed as he felt his pants grow tighter between his legs. Even so, he forced himself to act as normal as possible, though the awkwardness was nearly tangible.

"Yes, what a blessing," he muttered, being unsure himself if he'd meant his statement to be as sarcastic as it sounded.

Either way, the women seemed not to have heard him as they worked to put on breakfast. He moved away to strip off his cloak, letting them continue their endeavor to make a meal and forcing himself to repeat a mantra silently to himself in his quest to keep calm in the face of desire and vexation.

It did not take long for a simple palate of eggs and toast to be made, and the three of them sat down around the small, smoldering fire to eat in silence. Awkward didn't even begin to describe odd energy rippling between them. Hermione tried her best not to let her eyes wander to the man sitting directly across from her, while he kept his gaze fixed steadily on his plate, becoming hot under the collar each time he felt her attention flicker to his face. Elora could feel the unease and the tension between the two, but she smartly remembered Snape's threats and kept quiet.

After a time, Hermione had dutifully finished her food and sat, nearly frozen in place, unsure of what to do or say or where to look for fear of causing the rising tense atmosphere to explode into chaos. She simply remained oddly still for a time, until her mind couldn't take the stress anymore. She stood abruptly, keeping her amber eyes from straying to the object of her thoughts. Yet her abrupt movement caused both he and the she wolf to look up at her, startled. They said nothing as Hermione just stood there, not knowing what to do now that she'd unintentionally caught their attention.

Finally, she mustered up the courage to say the few, unintelligent words that came to her. "Um…excuse me…I um…I'll be back a bit later." Unable to stand the pressure building within her body at the sheer uncomfortable situation in which she found herself, she hurriedly cast a cleansing charm on her plate and fork and sent them down beside the fire pit before nearly dashing off into the woods without a backward glance. She could feel Snape's and Elora's eyes trained on her as she bounded away.

Slowly, Severus's gaze shifted to the woman who'd been seated beside the witch when Hermione had left his line of sight. Elora met his dark eyes and found stunned confusion within their bottomless depths. She arched one thin brow at him, fork still in hand, as if to say, 'I told you so.'

Snape's expression changed to agitation at the arrogant undertone of her unspoken words. Elora sighed, having finished her portion of the meal just before Hermione had caused a scene, and put her plate on the grass in front of her.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me what event could have possibly transpired between the two of you to cause this much friction. But I would like to implore you to consider my offer of assistance."

Snape scoffed at that statement, setting his plate down as well before crossing his arms over his chest and placing one leg over the other. "Assistance with what, exactly? How can you possibly hope to alleviate this situation in which you are not involved?" he challenged.

"From the moment I saw you a few evenings ago, I could clearly see that you were a man in love. You were desperate, and you still are."

He sniffed derisively.

She ignored him.

"I gave you that Heart to help you. I knew I would find no use for it. I could sense the heaviness of your heart and feel the way it burned for the woman you so obviously cared for-the woman you still care for."

"I gave the wretched thing back to you."

"Just…please, hear me out. I can help you…"

"And who says I wish to be aided at all?"

"Well you obviously are incapable of resolving this issue on your own-and I mean no offense by that. I see you are a man who has suffered very much throughout your lifetime. Your soul is cloudy and closed off from the world…"

Severus, despite himself, was curious as to how she knew this. Something in her sky-blue eyes, though, told him she was indeed gifted with great intuition. Was this a trait of true werewolves, he wondered, or was it just this woman?

"You simply don't know how to proceed. I see you struggling to find the correct path to take. But you can't do it on your own."

"Alright, well since you've done a splendid job of pointing out my incompetence, how do you intend to help me?" he bit out caustically, now further irked by having the truth of the matter rubbed in his face.

Elora's kind smile took up residence upon her lips as she leaned forward, elbows on her knees and whispered. "Easy. I'm a girl. I'm fairly certain I can get into her head enough to open her eyes…"

"No! You won't breathe a word of this to her, so help me-"

"Relax, don't get your briefs in a bunch. I wasn't going to say a word about how you may or may not feel. I can see a bit into her heart as well. It is even more reluctant than yours, but I see a spark somewhere deep inside her…It needs ignited. And I think I know just how to light the fire. Woman to woman. It is simply something you cannot do on your own."

Snape's eyes had narrowed considerably during her explanation, and he found himself thoroughly curious as to what she had in mind.

"And just what is it you plan on doing to…'light the fire?'"

Elora's eyes changed to hold an air of mystery and had Snape seriously considering using Legilimancy on her.

"That's a woman's secret," she said quietly.

This had Snape frowning. At that point, he understood that even if he did try to read her mind, trying to unravel the mystery of women was a task that was entirely too difficult even for a man as clever as he to tackle.

X-X-X

"Well, I see you certainly enjoy reading. Look at all these books!" Elora exclaimed as she stared in awe at the many tomes and novels Hermione had with her in the tent.

Hermione giggled at the other woman's large smile, easily sensing that the werewolf loved to read as well. "You've got that right. Never leave home without a few books to keep me entertained."

"A few? Goodness, you have your own traveling library!"

The young witch rolled her eyes good-naturedly with a smile. "Right, like I haven't heard that one before."

"Would you mind if I…picked a few to occupy my time while I'm here?"

"Oh, no, not at all! Go right ahead!"

Hermione finished remaking her bed and righted the small disorder in the tent as Elora searched through her miniature library, attempting to keep her mind off of a certain dark wizard who was, at that point in time, writing another missive to his superior. She had felt foolish after leaving breakfast in such a childish manner, and now she was even more embarrassed to set eyes on him. She thought it best to keep out of sight of him for awhile until the heat of the "incident" died down.

"Ah…so you have a thing for romances…?"

The Gryffindor froze and turned round slowly to face Elora, the other woman's tone confusing her for a moment. When she saw the wolf's face, though, she relaxed. Elora had one of those novels in her hand and was staring at it in a way that made Hermione think she was reminiscing about something.

"I remember when I first started reading these." Elora chuckled and turned the book over to read the back. "You know, it's perfectly healthy for a woman to explore a good romance every now and then."

The witch was a bit taken aback by her words, though she wasn't sure why. She'd said the exact same thing to Snape not even a week before. "Yes, I know." She laughed a bit nervously. "Sorry, I just wondered if maybe you were one of those people that passed it off as smut."

Again, her thoughts drifted back to Snape. As the memory of that day fluttered to the forefront of her thoughts, she felt her heart stutter at the image of the outright mocking smirk he'd had on his face when he'd argued that the book that Elora now held in her hands was nothing more than porn.

The raven-haired wolf threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, heavens no!" She leaned in close to Hermione after her giggles had subsided and whispered, clandestine-like, with a wink, "But you've got to admit, those scenes are the best parts."

Hermione's hand shot up to cover her mouth, stifling her own laughter, unable to agree more!

Awhile later, the two women sat just outside the tent, each one absorbed in their own choice of romances. Severus, having sent his letter off with his owl, leaned against a tree a ways off from them, out of earshot of any of the girls' conversations. He found himself wondering just how on earth Elora Wood was going to make Granger see him as more than a greasy git. He didn't think it was possible, in all honesty, so he really didn't set up any hopes within his heart for fear that they'd be proven false.

"You know what I always have to question?" Elora mused absentmindedly as she leaned back in her chair, still reading through the novel even as she awaited an answer.

"Hm? What's that?" Hermione replied, just as distractedly, turning the page of her own book.

A slight pause followed as Elora finished reading the paragraph she was working on. "Why is it that the men in these books are always stereotyped? They're always tall, dark and handsome. Always. Unless of course you're reading a fairy tale, where the princes are the epitome of holiness and purity."

Hermione shrugged. "I dunno. Personally, I prefer not to pay attention to the description of the characters because they are usually stereotypical. I choose to create my own from my imagination when I read."

"Not a bad idea…But I suppose of all the types of men-as far as looks go-tall, dark and handsome would be my ideal."

Her eyes flickered to Hermione momentarily, waiting for a response. When she realized she would not receive one, she pulled her book toward her a bit to hide the slightly mischievous smile that had formed upon her lips.

"Come to think of it…Mr. Snape seems to fit that description rather well. Don't you agree?"

Upon hearing Snape's name, Hermione found she could no longer focus on what she was reading. The words on the page became blurred as she sat there, completely caught off guard by the woman's brazen statement.

"Oh…um…well, I suppose he does…" she said, trying her best to sound normal. Although she could no longer read the words before her, she pretended to still be deeply engaged in them.

"No, really. I mean, he certainly is tall…Dark, in more ways than one. There are his clothes and his hair…as well as his demeanor. And he's mysterious…that's considered a rather dark characteristic. And…dare I say it, but he is handsome in his own, imperfect sort of way..."

Hermione's cheeks were growing hotter by the second as she conceded in her head that Elora's words were true. Again, she thought back to the forbidden images from the night before, and shuttered.

_And don't forget mind-blowingly sexy,_ she added silently, unable to stop the thought as an uncomfortable heat settled somewhere below her belly making her fidget slightly in her chair. She felt herself pull her book closer to hide her flushed face.

But why in the world was Elora making such comments? She wondered. Why was she thinking of Snape in terms of attractiveness? Again, Hermione felt a stab of irrational irritation, both between her temples, and somewhere deep in her chest. Was the she wolf attracted to Hermione's potions professor?

Elora could easily sense the shift in the other girl. She could hear faintly the sound of a quickening heart rate. She could feel the rising heat rolling off of the witch, as well as smell the light scent of arousal that was so miniscule, only a true werewolf would be able to take notice of it. Grinning to herself, she sat up straighter and closed her book, turning to look at her new friend with inquisitive eyes. "What about you, Hermione? Given that every man on earth held your other standards of perfection, which look would seal the deal for you?"

_Why, certainly the looks of the man standing right over there next to that tree, _Hermione thought, but dared not say it aloud. Then she mentally accosted herself. _Ugh! What are you thinking? He's your teacher, for Merlin's sake! Your unbelievably, fantastically gorgeous teacher whose gender is exceptionally large-OH! STOP IT!  
><em>  
>"Erm…well, I dunno. I guess…I've never really thought about it."<p>

"Sure you have. Come on, tell me," she coaxed. "I promise I can keep a secret."

Hermione bit her lower lip, hoping with all her might that Snape was not able to hear a word of their conversation. She finally came to the conclusion that he was, in fact, oblivious to the whole thing for two reasons: one, if her own senses hadn't developed well enough for her to hear what he and Elora had been whispering about upon coming into camp that morning, then of course his hadn't either; and two, surely if he would have overheard the wolf's comments concerning the potions master himself, he would have already come back with a smartarse retort to them.

"I really don't have a 'perfect guy' in mind, as far as looks are concerned. I don't think looks matter, to be honest," she said, trying to get Elora off the subject altogether.

"No, they don't. But they never hurt."

"No, I guess not."

Suddenly, Elora stood and dropped the book in her empty chair. "I don't know about you, but I think I could go for a swim! Just for the fun of it! What do you say?"

Hermione stared up at the woman, startled by the quick change in subject. "Um…a swim?"

"Yes, a swim. There's a stream right beside us, see? Why not have a bit of fun in the water?"

And again…the mention of the stream had to bring all the torturous images flooding back. Hermione cursed the she wolf mentally. Did she know what had happened between Snape and herself the previous night? What exactly was Elora playing at?

"I'm not sure I feel up to it at the moment-"

"Oh, pish, posh!" She grabbed Hermione by the arm and hauled her up from her seat, taking the book from her hands and tossing it back into the chair as she had done with the one she'd been reading. "It's no fun to swim alone, and I doubt Mr. Snape would care to join me."

Hermione didn't miss the way Elora's eyes traveled to the dark wizard. She also heard him give a distasteful snort, having heard that astute observation, but he did not give commentary.

"Please? Just a quick dip. What else have we got to do?"

Where a few weeks ago, swimming along in her red swimsuit in front of her teacher hadn't seemed so risqué, now Hermione couldn't bear the thought of it. But the look in Elora's eyes told the witch that she wouldn't be left alone until she gave in. So, reluctantly, Hermione gave an impish nod, causing the other woman to grab her arm and haul her into the tent so they could change.

"Great! Let's get to it, then!"

As they faced away from one another, stripping off their clothes and replacing them with their swimsuits, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if it was such a good idea at all. Was it really wise to remind both Snape and herself of what she'd witnessed while spying on him? Would he chide her for her boldness? Would he say she was deliberately trying to draw inappropriate attention to herself after what had transpired between them little more than twelve hours ago?

But as soon as she was finished changing, she found Elora flinging a towel at her before grabbing her wrist and pulling her back out of the tent, not leaving room for protest. Once outside again, she let Hermione go and ran to the stream, throwing her towel on the ground before diving into the cool, mountain water.

Severus heard the sound of rushed feet upon the grass near the tent and looked just in time to see Miss Wood running off toward the stream. His eyes, however, didn't follow the wolf girl. No, instead they remained intensely focused on Granger. His mouth ran dry and he swallowed hard upon seeing her almost nude form, her most intimate areas covered only by the thin red fabric of her bikini.

Yet again, he felt as if his collar was too tight, the sweat rolling down his neck. His ears grew hot and he felt himself stir within the confines of his pants. Fucking hell, he'd nearly forgotten what a vision she made in that damnable bathing suit.

_Bathing suit? That thing's much closer to lingerie,_ he thought almost bitingly as he fought to keep the overpowering lust from corrupting his schooled expression.

Hermione felt his eyes on her, but she didn't dare turn in his direction. She changed a glance at him through the corner of her eye, but his face gave nothing away. He did seem…stiff; frozen. As if he sensed her wandering eyes, he shifted his so that he seemed to be watching Elora as she broke the surface after her dive.

Hermione thought dejectedly that he looked disinterested in her. For some strange reason, she felt rejected and saddened at the realization. Apparently he would rather look at Elora than her.

"Come on in! The water is absolutely divine!" called the she wolf.

Eager to hide her almost nude form, now out of the feeling of inadequacy, Hermione wasted no more time in joining Elora. Not a moment later, the two women were engaged in a splashing war, laughing and squealing in delight and good fun. It didn't take long at all for the both of them to nearly forget Snape's presence altogether.

Severus growled to himself, attempting to turn away from the arousing sight before him which featured Granger in no more than a bra and panties, water splashing all over her, soaking her body, the droplets rolling down over her bare skin. It tantalized him, it teased him, it drove him close to insanity. Her lips were wet, too…He wanted to kiss them. He felt that familiar stirring in his pants at the thought of running his tongue over every inch of her perfect body-tasting the aqua crystals that had absorbed the richness of her skin.

He imagined her bare breasts, plump, with those little droplets creeping down between them, down, down over her flat stomach and into the sweet mass of brown curls he knew lay nestled neatly between her thighs.

He thought of drawing his fingers through the silky curtain of her wet hair; combing it and letting it fall back down upon her shoulders and cascade like waves of smooth caramel down her back.

He wanted her. There was no denying it, at least not to himself. He shifted his stance uncomfortably, wishing desperately that Elora was gone from their camp so that he could have his way with the enchantress that held his unwavering attention. So he could strip off his own coverings and join her in the crystalline waters. So he could easily step up behind her, snake his arms about her thin waist and pull her back against his chest, pressing her perfectly rounded rear to his aching groin before taking her…

But damn it all, he couldn't do what he wanted. Elora was there, and even if she weren't, Snape swore he wouldn't let himself succumb to such unacceptable behavior.

_Who in Merlin's name do think you're trying to fool? _He admonished himself. _If that blasted she wolf wasn't here, you'd surely waste no time in shamelessly shagging that sultry witch until she was screaming your name out of pure ecstasy, begging for more.  
><em>  
>Though Snape was unaware of it, deep down in Hermione's subconscious mind, that was exactly what she wanted him to do.<p>

**A/N:** Hahaha! X3 I love torturing Snape. And I have to say, I wouldn't mind him shamelessly shagging me until I was screaming in ecstasy, begging for more! LMFAO! As if that would happen…NOT! Anywhose, please, please, PLEASE review! I lovvve your feedback! Hope you enjoyed this update! Believe it or not, this IS going somewhere! ;D


	23. Chapter 23: His Unwavering Resolve

_Chapter Twenty-Three: His Unwavering Resolve_

As the next few days came and went, so did Elora's attempts at guiding Hermione's heart in the right direction. It amused the she wolf somewhat, because her plans weren't exactly going the way she had thought they would. Elora had hoped to latch onto that piece of Hermione's heart and mind that held a desire for the dark, imposing wizard, and to drag that desire to the forefront of the young witch's thoughts. Instead, each day, Elora felt Hermione's aura change little by little, and she had to keep herself from giggling when she recognized that the girl was becoming ever increasingly jealous of the wolf. For what reason, Elora did not know, but if it helped to get her to admit to her feelings for Snape, then she was all the happier.

And Hermione_ was _jealous. The worst part of it was, she didn't even know what she had to be jealous of. Yet every time she would find Elora talking with her professor-quietly or otherwise-a low, angry fire would begin to burn in her chest, and she would have to fight the urge to scowl. If she found Snape was not looking in her direction, but instead, at the she wolf, Hermione would grow even more suspicious of his thoughts.

Suspicious? Why should she be suspicious? She had no claim to him-and she wasn't sure she wanted to stake one. So why did she feel like her potions master was betraying her each time he trained his eyes on the dark haired woman? So what if she was closer to his age? Who cared if she was so gorgeous, she could pass for a movie star? And why should Hermione be dying to know how Snape knew this woman in the first place?

"An acquaintance," he'd told her. Hermione knew that Snape wasn't the type to hand out favors to mere 'acquaintances.' So why had he invited the woman to stay with them? Was she really more than an acquaintance to him? Was she…an ex lover of his?

Hermione shuttered to even think of that. Surely she didn't really wish to know of her professor's love life! It was shocking enough to consider that he even had one (apart from their forced connection due to the mating instincts of the animals that had now taken up residence within their bodies)!

It wasn't that Hermione didn't like Elora. Quite the opposite, actually. Elora was smart and funny and very enjoyable company. The witch had grown to call the other woman a good friend since she'd arrived at their camp. They'd bonded over books and stories and jokes. Hermione had almost forgotten what it was like to have a girl friend to talk to, having been stuck with Snape for almost two months.

But still…she couldn't help but feel a sharp twist of envy each time Elora and Snape shared a word, a glance-even a glare. It was entirely frustrating.

"It seems safe now."

Severus registered her voice, but did not turn to reply as he stood by that same tree, staring absentmindedly across the mountain stream, lost in thoughts of his own design. His musings were interrupted by the girl, but his expression did not change. His eyes focused as he listened to her footsteps grow closer to him.

"I no longer hear them. I can't even vaguely sense their presence anymore. They must have given up."

"I assume you mean those muggles that accused you of slaughtering their livestock?" The hint of amusement in Snape's tone was minute, but noticeable.

Elora took the last few steps forward until she was abreast of him, their eyes aimed at some point far off in the distance. "Yes," she replied quietly. "I suppose it's time for me to go."

The wizard made no move to look at her. "If that is what you wish, then by all means…go on."

Elora's eyes went to Snape's face as she attempted to read his masked reaction. He seemed entirely too indifferent to the subject. She had assumed he'd at least be slightly relieved by her departure; such was his character that he didn't care too much for company. Yet he showed no emotions, no relief or remorse; he was not pushing her out of the camp, eager to have her gone.

Curious…

With a quiet sigh, she stepped in front of the man, hoping to gain his attention. She was pleased when he lowered his gaze, quirking a brow at her motion. He waited patiently, knowing that look a woman got in her eye when she had something to say.

"Thank you. For helping me. I really appreciate it."

"Don't…mention it…" he said, sincerely meaning the words. Yes, he was oddly calm that day, mostly because the girls had left him, for the most part, in peace, preferring to talk to one another. That was, until Elora felt the need to say something to him about his "supposed relationship" with Granger. But, seeing as how the she wolf was ready to leave, he saw no harm in being civil, if only for a few moments.

His eyes grew inquisitive when she lowered her gaze, seeming to debate something. Finally, she looked up again, a slight smile forming upon her face. "Before I go…I have something of yours."

Again, he raised his brows, not following her words. His head dropped to stare at their hands when he felt her discreetly press something into his palm. When her fingers fell away, he saw that it was the Lycan Heart collar that he'd returned to her a few days prior. His pitch black eyes met her bright blue ones, beyond confused and taken aback.

"Keep it," she whispered.

"What for?" he said, his words on the verge of a growl.

As usual, his bordering temper didn't frighten her. Instead, Elora's smile widened. "Because…it will work for you. I know it will."

"How?" he spat, his face quickly growing agitated.

She placed her hand on his cheek to calm him, and he flinched at her touch, not used to anyone coddling him (he wasn't positive he liked it even in the least).

"Just trust me. Use it. You will see…" Her eyes twinkled, and for a moment, Snape remembered the deceased headmaster and cursed those damnable blue eyes as well as their meddling. Her hand fell away and she took a tentative step back, careful not to overstep, lest she fall in the water.

Hermione, who had been playing a game of solitaire on a pop-up table just outside the tent, had looked up and seen the entire exchange. Well, almost…She hadn't heard what they were saying, nor had she seen what it was that Elora had given to the Professor. All Hermione registered was the hurt, sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she ascertained that the wolf had given some object to Snape and when she'd touched him with such affection. Snape, to Hermione's surprise, didn't even seem to be bothered by the contact, from what Hermione could tell.

Perhaps I was right about them...

She stood and took a few steps toward the pair, catching Elora's next words, which also made Hermione sure she was correct in her conclusion.

"I presume I'll see you again sometime, or at least I hope so."

"You're leaving?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowed as she reached the two of them. She attempted to hide her disappointment, which fooled Snape. Elora saw the veiled emotions in the young witch's eyes and almost shook her head in amusement.

"Yes, I think I've infringed on you hospitality long enough. I do believe it's time I moved on."

"Oh," came Hermione's feeble response, or lack thereof.

Elora stepped to the brown-haired Gryffindor and took hold of her hands. "I trust at least you will come back to visit me," she laughed. "I really doubt Mr. Snape has the desire to do so, but I should hope you aren't quite as stubborn."

Despite herself, Hermione giggled. "Of course! I wouldn't dream of forgetting you."

"Good. I look forward to meeting up with you in the future." She let go of the witch's hands and backed away before turning and walking toward the trees. Both Hermione and Severus turned to watch her go. When she reached the edge of the clearing, she stopped and faced them again for a brief moment.

"It's back to my glorious travels in these beautiful lands. Blessed be the rest of your journey, both here, and when you return home."

With that, she was gone, into the trees and away from the camp. Severus felt her leave his wards a moment later, grudgingly admitting he would miss the little nuisance, at least a fraction.

His black irises flickered to the witch at his side, and she met his calculating stare after a few seconds. Elora had given him back the female pendant. Could he really trust what she'd said? Could he really believe that it would work for them?

No…no, it couldn't. Whatever he saw in the Granger girl's face, it was not love, it was not desire, it was not want or need or admiration. Whatever he saw there, it was not for him. Of that he was fairly certain.

Or was he?

Gods, he didn't know…surely not. Surely he would be setting himself up for excruciating heartbreak for the second time in his life. He couldn't take that pain again-he just couldn't. Lily's blatant rejection and abandonment had nearly driven Severus mad with anger, envy and sorrow. One witch had nearly brought him to his knees. One witch had made all of his insecurities, all of his weaknesses, flood to the surface to suffocate him.

How could he let that happen again?

He closed his eyes, dropping his head so that he wouldn't have to look at the achingly beautiful woman before him. He couldn't just jump into another mistake. He couldn't give his heart without giving the matter serious thought.

Wordlessly, he vanished-apparated away, leaving Hermione to gape wide-eyed at where he'd stood only a moment ago.

X-X-X

Nightfall. Hours later, and he had not yet returned to the camp. Hermione sat on the grass beside the fire, her knees to her chest, her arms crossed on top of them as she stared into the flames. Where had he gone? Why? Had he gone after Elora? And if he had, what was taking him so long?

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, trying to erase the perfect image of the raven-haired couple from her mind. She didn't want to picture it. She didn't want to imagine them kissing, touching…or anything beyond that.

She questioned why it should bother her. She questioned what had brought on the bothersome emotions. She questioned how she could possibly rid herself of them, because they were most certainly a pain in her arse, and they didn't make any sense. It was complete bollocks that she should feel the way she currently did.

_Oh, who are you kidding? You know you've bloody well fallen for him…Just admit it. You aren't saving yourself any kind of hurt by keeping the truth locked away, even from your own conscious mind…  
><em>  
>The inner admission only served to increased the painful pressure that had been weighing on her heart for days, and she felt hot tears sting the back of her eyes. That was it. She was in love with Snape. When it had come to that, she hadn't a clue, but she wasn't so blind that she couldn't see it.<p>

_But why? Why him? Honestly, I didn't break up with Ron just to find someone else so soon-least of all, Severus Snape. I mean he's…snarky and mean and foul-tempered and a year-round Scrooge._

Hermione sighed, knowing for a fact that that wasn't all he was.

_He's also strong and smart…Brave. Loyal. Hard-working. Trustworthy. And…_

She thought about the day she'd broken down in front of him, and how he'd held her in his nice, warm arms. He hadn't said two words, but he had been there to comfort her. And when she'd asked him to stay with her for the night, he had obliged her request, never leaving her side until morning had come.

_That's where it started…isn't it? That night, in his arms. I felt safe. Protected. Warm…I felt at home; like I belonged there…But obviously that's absurd._

With an agitated huff, she swiped at her eyes, attempting to school her expression into one of indifference. She did not even hear Snape behind her until she felt his hand lay itself lightly upon her shoulder.

"Miss Granger."

She continued to gaze into the fire, not wanting to meet his eyes, knowing that the tears would come again if she did.

"So, you've decided to come back," she said, unable to control the biting tone that raveled around her words.

Severus let his hand fall away and eyed the girl in confusion. "Pardon?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind. Sorry, Sir."

Snape remained focused on the girl, wondering what had contributed to her snippiness. He didn't remember having committed an atrocity on that day worthy of her scorn.

Her wrinkled his nose in distaste. Scorn? Since when did a little chit like Granger earn the right to look down at him? Throwing the strange notion aside, he walked around the other side of the fire, his eyes remaining on her closed-off figure.

"Is something the matter, Miss Granger?"

"No, Professor. I'm fine," she replied, her tone very controlled, and…guarded?

"You're a bad liar," he stated from his place directly across from her. He hadn't taken a seat. He just stood there, watching her, studying her.

Hermione felt his eyes on her, but didn't dare meet them. She remained silent for a moment or two, then she stood. "Sorry…I'm just…tired, Professor. I'm off to bed, if you don't mind. Goodnight."

Warring with herself, trying to decide whether she wanted to hug him or hex him, she fought to keep all of those knee-jerk reactions down as she headed for the tent to get ready to turn in for the night.

Severus watched her go, his eyes narrowed. After a short time of thought, he decided he wouldn't let his curiosity, nor his concern, simply wither away. He could get the answers he sought, one way or another. He'd made up his mind, by God, and he wasn't about to change it just because she had decided to suddenly withdraw into herself.

No sooner had Hermione reached her bed in order to grab her nightclothes when she heard the tent flap open and close quickly behind her. Slowly, she turned, finally meeting the inquisitive gaze of her potions master.

"Can I help you?" she asked, willing him to just leave her be.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I do believe I've given you an answer. Whether you choose to believe it is entirely up to you, but I assure you, I've informed you of the truth."

"Have you, Miss Granger?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes. Now if you please, I'd really like to go to sleep."

He ignored her attempt at escape, instead moving further into the tent to take a seat in the rocker, his eyes never once leaving her face. Hermione frowned, wondering why he wouldn't just leave her be.

"Tell me what's troubling you," he insisted calmly.

The witch stared at him as if he'd grown three heads. _Just what on earth is he playing at? _she wondered. _Why does he care? Why is he so determined?_

_Because it's Snape of course,_ another part of her conscience answered. _Nosey prat._

Elbows resting on the arms of the chair, Snape interlocked his fingers in front of him, his head tilted slightly to one side as he examined her. What thoughts were turning the wheels in her ever-working head? What was going through her exceedingly brilliant mind? What was she so desperate to hide from his roving curiosity?

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't mean to sound rude, but…Frankly, it's really none of your business-"

"Isn't it?" he interrupted, brows raised.

"No, I'm afraid it isn't."

"You lie."

"Excuse me, but last time I checked, my thoughts were mine to do with as I please. I don't have to share them."

"Excuse me, Miss Granger, you do know who you are currently conversing with, do you not?"

"Of course I do."

"If that is true, then you must know that I always obtain the information I seek."

Hermione scowled, incensed. "Use Legilimancy on me, and I swear, I'll hex you into the next century."

A slight smirk crossed his lips, and he admitted to himself that he certainly admired the blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. It didn't matter to him if it was due to embarrassment or outrage, it was still very becoming on her.

"I seem to recall you attempting something similar a few weeks ago…However, believe it or not, I wouldn't dream of using Legilimancy on you."

She gave him a pointed, doubtful look to remind him of the night of the last full moon when he had attempted it and failed.

He frowned. "_Again_," he clarified. "I am quite resourceful, Miss Granger."

The Gryffindor witch gave a heavy, audible sigh as she tore her gaze from his, positive that she wasn't up for an argument at the moment. "Please Professor…I'm really tired, and I simply want to go to bed."

Frowning slightly, allowing his eyes to soften while her attention was focused elsewhere, he conceded to letting her rest. He would not hound her to death, for he felt sure that, in due time, she would tell him the cause of her cheeky, caustic retorts.

Nodding once, Snape stood and watched her quietly. She didn't look back at him, though he wished she would.

"Very well," he said quietly. "Goodnight, Miss Granger." He gave a slight bow, turning afterward and heading from the tent soundlessly save for the light swish of the tent flap.

Hermione's head swiveled to the entrance, her heart sinking at his disappearance. She wanted to tell him-she wanted to…Tell him what, exactly?

_He'd think me mad. He'd laugh at me, deliver his usual snark, and probably avoid me afterward_. She closed her eyes again and turned back to grab her nightclothes to change. _And run off to his lover again…_

The blaze swirling between the rocks and engulfing the branches and twigs was a reflection of the fire that had been rekindled within his formerly frozen heart. His resolve had melted away, and in its wake, an intense heat, newly sparked, burned fiercely in his breast.

Love. He recognized the feeling, very similar to what he'd felt before. Only, it was different. It wasn't searing, painful pleasure this time-oh no. It wasn't painful at all. Instead, it was that familiar passion, that same longing, but it was warm…comfortable…right. He had a chance. After all these years, a chance at knowing fully the quality of love, was within his reach.

After the ruckus Potter's prophecy had caused, Snape could scarcely deny that there was a force of fate at work within the world. As hard as it was for him to admit, Severus knew that he and Lily had never had a chance. She was ill-fated from the start, and he…he had been allowed to survive. For what purpose? He'd often sat in his private quarters since the fall of the Dark Lord and wondered exactly why he had been spared. His life had always been a bleak, colorless existence. He hadn't been able to come up with a reason for his miraculous survival.

But now…A doorway had appeared-a way to escape his perpetual hell on earth. He would be a complete fool not open it to see where it led. He would, for the rest of his life, regret missing the opportunity to grab hold of that distant dream called happiness. For if he let the moment pass him by, it would surely turn to smoke, and no matter how he may try to get it back, he would find himself groping at 'should have been's,' 'could have been's,' 'would have been's.' A lifetime of regret. A lifetime full of more pains and woes.

No, for once in his life, Severus Snape was going to step out of the security of his blackened abyss. He was going to open his heart and his mind to the real possibility of a meaningful future. For once in his life, Severus Snape would create the means to his own destiny; a destiny that he had been denied for far too long.

Lids falling over tired eyes, Severus clutched the female Lycan collar in his left hand, feeling the heat from the fire tickle his skin and warm his black robes like a wonderful caress. Peace was about him now. His weary soul could rest at last as he was surrounded by the knowledge of hope.

Hermione Granger was his only salvation, and not as foretold by a crystal ball. She was his salvation because his heart made it so. He would reach to her, and he would guide her into his welcoming arms. He would make sure she knew that he belonged to her, and by the bright white light of the crescent moon above, he vowed he'd never let her go.

**A/N:** A bit shorter than the last one, but that's alright I hope. Yeah, I know, I didn't elaborate on those last few days, but…honestly, I didn't know how else to have Elora make Hermione jealous. Besides, I wanted to speed this up just as much as you wanted it to be sped up. We want to good parts! YEAH!

They're so close! ;D One or two more chapters, people! Don't kill me yet! Just hold off a little longer, and you'll love me again! And don't think this story ends that quickly either. It's still going to go on for a good while.


	24. Chapter 24: The Hearts that Bind

_Chapter Twenty-Four: The Hearts that Bind_

By late morning of the next day, Hermione's ire had shot through the roof. It hadn't helped any that she'd had a disturbing dream in which Snape had snogged Elora silly right in front of her, berating her all the while for being foolish enough to think she even had a chance at him.

_"What would I ever want with silly, insufferable, know-it-all little Gryffindor? This isn't a fairy tale, Granger. Grow up…"_

Hermione knew it was just a dream, but it helped to put into perspective just what she was dealing with. In truth, she wasn't angry with Snape at all. No, she was angry with herself because her dream Snape was right. It was foolish of her to even entertain such thoughts of him. She'd never get what she wanted, so why did her heart insist on pining for him?

_Gods, I just want to go back to Hogwarts,_ she thought as she sat on the roots of the tree that hung out over the water, skipping stones. She sighed, remembering back to a year prior when she'd been on the run with Harry and Ron, and how Ron had shown her the art of skipping the flat little rocks. She found herself wishing that she did still love the immature boy. Perhaps she wouldn't be in this mess with her potions professor in the first place.

"Are you ready to tell me what this is all about?" came the familiar, silky baritone, as the owner of said voice stood leaning against the tree upon whose roots Hermione currently sat.

She raised her head to meet his inquiring eyes, and frowned, feigning ignorance. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Professor."

"I'm afraid you do, Miss Granger. Now are you going to relinquish the information any time soon?"

The witch stood, stepping off of the large, bench-sized roots and onto the solid ground in front of him. Her own expression demanded answers, and she couldn't keep the bite from her words as she spoke. "Why do you even care?" she accosted. "What business of yours are my thoughts?"

He did not answer. Instead, he seemed to stand straighter, raising his head until he was looking down his nose at her, as if he were not dignified in giving her a response.

She glowered at him in return, feeling as if she'd proven her point. "Exactly. Now, if you'll please stop trying to pry into my personal musings, I should very much appreciate it."

She turned and walked off toward the smoking fire pit, simply desiring to not have to look at or speak to him again. The images from her dream were coming back to her, and she couldn't risk her traitorous eyes giving her away.

Snape shifted slowly with a heavy sigh. "Miss Granger…since you are obviously unable to control your troublesome emotions, being the terrible liar that you are…I must confess that your state of distress unnerves me. We will be here another week, and I do not wish to spend that time with a tempered witch-"

She rounded on him, indignation and anger evident in her features as well as her tone as she shouted at him. "Excuse me? This coming from the snarkiest, most temperamental wizard I've ever met! In fact, I don't think anyone can name a soul more irritable and ill-tempered than you! And let me tell you, this trip hasn't exactly been pleasant with your damnable ire flaring at least thrice a day! So don't you _dare _chastise me for any anger I may be harboring, because you can just deal!"

"Yes, well, that's just who I happen to be, Miss Granger; Severus Snape, the hateful, heartless bastard, hidden away in the dungeons of Hogwarts. As it happens, it's in my nature to be easily agitated. It's who I've always been, and it has no bearing on you whatsoever. You, on the other hand, are very much my opposite, and it is disquieting to say the least to see you upset for seemingly no reason at all. You are extremely logical, and you give every situation an incredible amount of thought before reacting so emotionally. So I will ask you again…are you going to enlighten me as to what has you in such an uproar?"

Hermione gave an exasperated huff. "Really, I don't see how this is any of your concern. Apart from you agitating me further by demanding I share my thoughts, my problems have nothing to do with you."

"Oh really? Then why do you find it so difficult to look at me unless your eyes are burning with rage?"

"Oh, let's see, maybe because you refuse to just leave me alone," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Indeed, he was right about one thing: she found she could only look at the dark wizard when she was mad at him.

"I will believe that rubbish when the Dark Lord returns to apologize for nearly destroying the entire wizarding world."

She suddenly felt the desire to slap him again, but kept her hands tucked firmly under her folded arms. "Then I guess you'll have to live with your doubts."

Snape began to pace slowly, and Hermione thought it strange that he seemed to be utterly calm. Since when had he learned the art of perfect control of his temper?

"Let's see…you have been my student for…seven years now? And yet you still haven't come to grasp the fact that, whether we're at Hogwarts, in these mountains, or on a raft in the middle of the ocean, I always manage to obtain the answers I seek."

"_Someone_ thinks quite highly of themselves," Hermione muttered.

"Surely you are aware of how unhealthy it is to keep your emotions bottled up inside."

Hermione almost laughed. "Ha! And I suppose if I asked you to vent to me about everything that's happened during your lifetime, what's made you such a mean old codger, you'd gladly sit down and tell me your whole life story?"

He frowned at her, stopping his pacing. "Miss Granger, that's not-"

"Of course you wouldn't! You're the master of hiding your emotions. And even if you did vent to someone, it most certainly wouldn't be me. You have no right to lecture me about not wanting to tell you what's going through my mind at the moment. And I am positive my little problem will pass soon enough, so you ought to just forget it and move on."

Severus stepped slowly toward her, and Hermione fought not to back away. Her Gryffindor pride was swelling within her. There was no way she was going to back down and tell him what he wanted to know. That would only make matters worse. Why wouldn't he just drop the subject?

She didn't want to meet his eyes, but when his black irises locked on hers, she found she could not look away. She was suddenly captivated by the intensity hidden in those bottomless depths, and she felt a twinge of weakness beneath his unwavering gaze.

The corners of Snape's mouth turned down as he registered the hurt he found in her eyes. He quickly recognized what kind of hurt it was; rejection. He let his face soften.

"Who are you envious of? And why?" he asked, his voice quiet and concerned.

Hermione blinked, finally allowing herself to take a step back. "What?"

"Don't play dumb, Granger. You know full well what I'm talking about."

Her eyes widened slightly, wondering how he'd come to that conclusion so quickly. "What-no one." Her anger was quickly fading, replaced by confusion and panic. She took another step away from him, but still could not manage to break eye contact.

Realization crossed his features, and his face twisted as he remembered for the first time that Hermione had been dating the youngest Weasley boy for quite awhile. He could have kicked himself hard for overlooking that little detail. A growl rose in his chest, and his black eyes became dangerous. "Is this about Weasley?" he barked, feeling his calm slip away very quickly.

"Huh? No! No, of course not! Not that it's any of your business, but I broke up with him just before…" Hermione trailed off, not real sure she wanted to finish her sentence. She stared back at Snape, confused, when he seemed to relax and regain his composure.

She had broken up with the redhead? Snape didn't know what had led her to do so, but frankly, he didn't care. He was relieved to know that his chance was still real. Besides, he thought-no, he knew-she could do much better than Ron Weasley. She could have him.

"Then why…?" But his frown returned as he wondered if Elora had been right. Had she changed Hermione's view of her potions master? Did Granger now…want him? And if so, then why had he seen evidence of hurt in her eyes?

Then Severus found himself wondering if Potter had told Granger and Weasley of Lily…That would explain the rejection.

"What has Potter told you?" he asked, grasping for any information now.

"Professor Snape, your questions make no sense at all!" Hermione piped. "I don't know what you want from me. Harry has told me a lot of things, but I'm not sure how any of it could be relevant to this situation."

"My past, you daft girl," he said, growing weary of this pursuit. "What do you know of it?"

"How does that-"

"Just answer the question, Granger," he demanded. "I know you can't resist answering questions."

Thoroughly confused, Hermione furrowed her brows, she too, growing frustrated with this conversation. It wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Not much really. Harry told me that you were on our side during the war all along. You didn't murder Dumbledore, you did as he asked of you. You were a spy for the Order. And…that's it. I don't know any more than that. Now will you please tell me what this is all about?"

"You don't know anything else? You swear it?"

"Yes! What the devil are you questioning me about your bloody past for?"

Satisfied with her answer, Snape made a mental note not to throttle Potter upon their return to Hogwarts. Again, he relaxed and tried to riddle out Granger's odd behavior. After awhile of trying and failing to come up with some explanation, he sighed and lowered his head.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger. But there is a method to my apparent madness."

"Then tell me what it is, because I'm…completely lost. What does Ron, your past, any of this, have to do with our current situation?"

"I suppose it doesn't. I'm attempting to receive a correct answer to my question, and I am astounded that of all people, Hermione Granger can't give me one."

She stomped her foot, the anger bubbling up inside her again. Would the man not let this rest? "Fine! Fine, you want to know what's bothering me, then answer me a few questions and you shall have the answers to yours!"

Snape blinked, not having expected her temper to flare so wildly again.

"How do you know her?" Hermione asked, staring him straight in the eye.

Severus furrowed his brows. "Who?"

"Elora. How did you come to know her? You said she was an acquaintance, but I find it hard to believe that you would pass out favors to anyone who was simply an acquaintance."

Something clicked within Snape's brain, and finally, he began to understand the witch's upset state.

_So, the hurt is a result of my own doing…in a way. She thinks I've had an affair with the wolf…As if I'd ever entertain _that_ ridiculous idea.  
><em>  
>"I only just recently met her. I did owe her a favor, believe it or not."<p>

"What favor? And-what did she give to you? Yesterday, before she left?"

Snape steeled himself for the long explanation that he knew he would have to give. The pieces snapped together, one by one, and he was beginning to see what was really troubling the girl.

"You want to know…Then I shall tell you, if you will be so patient."

Hermione crossed her arms again with a disgruntled huff. "Fine."

Sighing quietly, Snape reached into the right pocket of his robes and drew out the male Lycan Heart. He held it up so that Hermione could see it clearly. Her eyes caught on the brilliant, black ruby in wonder.

"That's what she gave you?"

He held up his other hand to silence her. "No. Not quite. You see, I found this little trinket at the bazaar when we stopped to stock up on supplies. The vendor told me something…that caught my interest about the artifact, so I bought it. One night, just before we found the Wolfsbane, Miss Wood happened upon our campsite. You were asleep. I asked her about this pendant."

"And how would she have known about it?"

"Because…it's called a Lycan Heart, Miss Granger."

Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it, not sure of what to say.

Forming a plan in his mind, he placed the pendant around his neck and stepped closer to her. "Before I go on…I must ask you something. And you must answer me. That is an order, Granger, do you understand?" His tone was definite, but not harsh. Hermione stared up at him for a moment, then nodded reluctantly. "Are you upset because you thought I was consorting romantically with Miss Wood?"

Again, Hermione fumbled for words. _How does he know that?_ she wondered. _Or is he just good at grasping for straws in order to get answers?  
><em>  
>"Er…I…Why should I be?"<p>

"You tell me." His mouth was at her ear, and suddenly, Hermione found herself unable to breathe properly.

She dropped her head, finally giving up her protests. He had figured it out anyway, and as he'd already pointed out, she was a very bad liar. There really was no point in trying to deny it.

"Alright…the answer is yes. That's what I thought…and it did upset me."

"Why?" he pressed. If he was going to tell her the rest of the story of the pendants, then he had to be sure it wouldn't be a mistake to do so.

"Because…I don't know!"

"Yes you do."

Hermione didn't dare lift her gaze again. She kept her eyes fixed on her shoes, waiting for him to begin the berating that he'd done in her dream. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

"Because…because I love you. I mean-I don't know if it's…what I think it is. It certainly feels that way, but-Merlin! I've no idea why or how or…maybe I do…I just can't control it. I tried to deny it, I hoped it would go away, because I'm fairly certain you're thinking me a complete and utter fool right now, and-" she finally returned her eyes to his face, the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she tried to end her pointless, embarrassed rambling. "-and please, just let it go, Professor…Please…" She swiped at her eyes, cursing the damnable tears. "And if you're going to mock me, please do so while you're away from me. I just can't take the embarrassment any longer. I hope you're satisfied!"

Snape felt his heart lurch with various forms of hurt. He hadn't meant to make her cry. Yet, he could understand what she was saying. He didn't ask her where she'd come up with the idea that he would laugh at her and think her an idiot for her emotions. He knew he and he alone had cast that image of himself upon the world, and if it had been anyone else who had just confessed these things to him, he would mercilessly toss the notion back in their face without hesitating to tell them what a mindless, hormonal chit they were.

But as it was, the witch that stood before him, pain-filled eyes watering, cheeks flushed, bottom lip quivering, was Hermione Granger: the second woman to steal his heart, and the only one he knew he could trust to keep it.

That made his resolve iron-clad. He would fix this little mess he'd created, and, just as Elora had asked of him, he would use the Hearts to do it. For he knew now that casting faith in the relics would not be a mistake.

"To continue with my story, Miss Granger…" he began softly, his eyes shifting momentarily to the pendant around his neck. "Miss Wood enlightened me to the true legend of the Lycan Hearts. That particular legend says that werewolves tear the world apart in order to find the other half of themselves. These rare pendants have the power to permanently join two werewolves, but only if they are the other's missing half. Once the pendants have been activated, if one dies, the other follows. Whole in life: whole in death."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what Snape was telling her. She couldn't believe her ears. It was impossible. Completely, utterly impossible.

_Does he…?_

"But…" he continued after a short pause. "I didn't know at first that one would not suffice." He reached into his other pocket to retrieve the collar. Hermione's eyes fell to examine it in surprise and wonder. "Two Lycan Hearts are needed in order to complete this unique bonding ritual: a male and female pendant. This is what she gave me yesterday upon her departure. Not for her and I…but for _you_ and I, Miss Granger."

She let her gaze travel back to his face, shock evident in her features. So it had been Elora's intent to bring them together all along? She hadn't been interested in Snape, nor he in her. Hermione had entirely misread the situation.

"She believed…that we could make them work. I admit I held many doubts. But they have all but left me by this point."

"So…you're saying you…?" Hermione couldn't bring the words to leave her lips. Surely it was absurd to think that he might actually return her feelings.

He came closer, lifting his hand to place it upon her cheek. She was surprised at how warm it was, and how gentle. As his eyes met hers, she received her answer, though no words passed between them. A moment later, his face came closer until their lips met. He didn't push her, he didn't move his mouth against hers. He waited.

After the initial shock, Hermione's eyes closed and she allowed herself to fully return the kiss. When Snape felt her relax beneath his lips, he slid his hand into her hair to pull her head more fully to him in order to deepen the exchange. It was sweet and reassuring, not hasty or demanding. The pair reveled in the sensation, tasting each other, testing each other, examining and exploring, seeking and giving answers to unspoken questions.

That fire that he had felt the night before burned brighter inside of Severus, and relief washed over him. Relief and triumph. She was not repulsed by him. She seemed to accept him.

_So this is what it's like…to be loved,_ he thought, feeling like a teenage boy all over again. He had thought he would know how to handle such emotion, such desire…but he didn't. He didn't know what to say, what to do, where to go from there. So he just let it happen: he just let the events unfold as they would…

Hermione felt a similar spark within the deepest part of her being. Kissing Snape was not the same as kissing Ron. It was much, much different. It was warm and tender and beautiful-not that it hadn't been nice kissing Ron, but something had been missing…There, with Snape, the kiss felt complete. It felt real.

Yet something felt off. Hermione pondered over what it was as their lips remained joined in a superb caress until at last, she was able to pinpoint it. He was shy, hesitant, unsure. It dawned on Hermione that he didn't seem to know what he was doing.

She pulled away an inch or two to look into his eyes, and her heart twisted when she saw the vulnerability within them. The image of him laying on the floor of the shrieking shack with tears rolling down his weathered face came back to her, and she realized she was seeing the same emotions: love, pain, fear, desperation, regret and longing. He seemed to be silently pleading with her to understand whatever it was that he could not put into words.

An instant after he realized what she'd seen, those emotions were gone, replaced by the only ones he wanted her to see. She wanted to ask after what she'd just witnessed, but decided it was better to leave that particular subject alone. It was clear he didn't want to share those things with her at that time.

She was at a loss for words as they stood there, staring at one another, and she was grateful when he was the one to break the silence, though his words caught her off guard.

"What do you really feel for me…Hermione?" he whispered, almost pleaded.

For a moment, she couldn't think of what to say. His use of her given name threw her for a loop, the sound of it on his lips causing butterflies to tickle her belly. She tried very hard to bring coherent phrases to her lips. "I…Sir?"

"What do you truly feel when you think about me, when you are with me? What are you feeling right now?"

"I…I care for you…"

A flash of pain flickered in his dark eyes, but only for a fraction of a second. "You care? How much?"

"A…a lot. I care about you a lot," she said, her mind too muddled to be able to answer him properly.

"You said you loved me. I am well aware that there are different meanings behind that word, but I need clarification. Do you love me the way you love Potter?"

"Wha-no."

"The way you love-or loved-Weasley?"

"No."

"Tell me, how much do you love me?"

"I…" She took a moment to compose herself and her thoughts before she finally settled on what to say. "I love you…more than that. More than…just a friend. More than I ever loved Ron. Don't ask me why-I can't answer that, not really. I've never-"

He placed a finger to her lips to stop her from saying any more. He understood perfectly well what she was telling him, and though he'd seen the opportunity laid out before him, he could scarcely believe what was happening.

Confused, Hermione let him turn her round before making her sit on one of the logs near the fire pit. Slowly, he kneeled before her, the collar in his hands. His eyes stayed on hers the entire time as he spoke his next words.

"If what you say is true, then tell me, would you have any regrets to using these? They are more binding than a ring. If their magic is activated, it cannot be reversed. We will be unable to remove the pendants. We will be joined together. Forever."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing-and from Snape no less! What he was saying sounded like a marriage proposal. She understood his wording though. If she wasn't sure of her feelings for him, she should reject the collar. She should only accept it if she was positive that she was in love with him.

Not wanting to seem too hasty, she took the time to consider what he was saying. Could she really allow herself to be bound to Snape? Literally until death did them part? Then another question surfaced in her mind, and she met his gaze fully.

"Hang on…If this works, then…we wouldn't need the Wolfsbane potion, would we? If it works…then we won't…as the legend says…have to tear the world apart anymore?"

Snape nodded. "And yet, I have reason to believe we already don't need the potion. Neither of us were harmed during the last moon, and in good reason, we should have been. I fully believe that the Lycan Hearts will work." He narrowed his eyes, demanding that she take heed of his next statement. "But I beg you, do not accept this if you hold any doubts. If you don't want it-if you aren't sure that you want me-then please…don't take it."

Hermione clearly heard the plea, not just for her to understand how powerful the pendants were, and that their effect was irreversible, but for her to understand that his heart, too, was fragile. She could tell that it took a lot of effort on his part to open up like he was.

It was possible, she thought. He was human, too. And he had truly fallen in love with her. The man she had thought to be cold and heartless not long ago was now on his knees, asking for her to return his feelings wholeheartedly.

Hermione found that that realization pushed all doubt from her mind. How could she possibly doubt such beautiful sentiments from a man who had clearly spent most of his life pushing people away? She had to accept his proposal-not because she saw him as some charity case-but because she knew that what he was showing her was absolutely true. And besides that, she honestly couldn't see herself with another man. He was everything she'd ever wanted, deep down inside. He was a real man, not a boy. He had suffered and had held out through the toughest of trials. He was smart, brave and resourceful. He was rough around the edges, but from what she'd witnessed within the span of a half an hour, he was a very kind and loving man who would lay down everything for the ones he truly cared for.

She smiled at him, a new light in her eyes, one which Severus had never seen before. "Yes. I accept."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides, it will only take effect if you and I really belong together. Then what reason should we have to doubt it? It can only reveal the truth, after all," she reasoned.

She was right, of course. If she had no doubts now, then she wouldn't develop them later on if the Hearts reacted in the way he hoped they would. Knowing that she would not change her mind, he slowly stood, bringing her with him.

"Then…I suppose…" He walked to stand behind her, holding the collar up to her neck. "We shall see what fate…has in store for us…"

Hermione's eyes dropped to the black gem and she inhaled deeply, waiting to see what would happen once it touched her skin. She watched him move the collar up before he brought the clasp back toward him to fasten it. Her heart beat wildly in her breast, and she found herself wishing mightily that it would work…

As Snape's fingers finished hooking the two ends together, he stepped back, letting his hands fall away. Within a few seconds, both of the rubies began to glow a brilliant, blinding red. Both Severus and Hermione closed their eyes as they felt a shift in their souls, hearts, and minds. The silver penetrated their skin and began to flow hotly through their veins, reminding them of their new fate, should one of them perish. Yet the enchanted properties of the stones eased the burning almost immediately, tempering it until death saw fit to greet them in due time.

As the brightness of the gems faded, Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at the collar. The jewel hadn't stopped glowing: it had merely dimmed to a dull, undulating red beneath the smooth, glassy surface.

Then she noticed something else that had changed-something within her: like an invisible string that seemed to want to pull her backward. Lifting her head, she turned wordlessly to face the dark wizard who stood only a few feet away. Her eyes went to rest on his pendant momentarily, and she discovered that it, too, was glowing a faint red. As she met his gaze, she also realized he had changed. He seemed as if he had become…youthful again. Most of the hard lines of his weathered face were absent, though it was clear the effect of the Hearts hadn't reversed his actual age. The invisible string seemed to tug her forward this time, toward Snape, like a compass.

Snape felt it, too, the desire to be nearer to the Gryffindor witch. Yet he did not move to fulfill that desire. He thought it best to let her make the first move. And she did. As if testing their new and intriguing connection, she stepped tentatively toward him. His black optics followed her every move, and he could feel the strangest of sensations. Depending on how she moved, his body would feel as if he had to move in time with her. If she moved her left foot forward, his own left foot would seemingly feel at a loss, and the desire to move it forward became a very keen impulse, one that he had to work hard to control.

Even so, he conditioned himself to stay as he was, allowing Granger to experiment. When she stood directly in front of him, her hand went up stroke his hair. Her fingers found the softness of it to be extraordinarily pleasing to the touch. Severus watched her curious eyes fill with wonder, and he felt the corner of his mouth turn up just a little.

He allowed her small fingers to trace his facial features, as if she were truly seeing him for the first time. Hermione's heart warmed immensely, and her own smile returned, brighter than before.

"I'm certain, Severus, that this was no mistake," she breathed.

Snape could take it no longer. His hand grabbed hold of her wrist before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Hermione not only allowed it, but deepened it. Her body sang for him: it demanded to be as close as she could possibly be to this man who was now her whole future. And as they kissed, she realized that his hesitation was gone. His lips moved against hers, sure and unhindered by doubt or insecurity.

Her arms went up to wrap around his neck, and his snaked around her waist, both wanting nothing more than to remain within that perfect moment. With the sun now shining brightly into the clearing, Severus let himself sink to the ground, bringing his lover with him until she sat straddling his lap, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Hermione licked his lips gently, and he obliged her silent request, parting them to give her access. Her tongue slid into his mouth and was captured instantly as he decided to suckle it, drawing a moan from her. When he released it, their lips parted only for a second before he captured her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled it. It wasn't long before their loving make-out session blossomed into wild passion, and Hermione found herself lying on her back in the grass, Snape hovering above her while his lips and tongue tortured the sensitive flesh of her neck, made even more sensitive by the collar.

She sighed and moaned as he experimented with different forms of worshiping her body, from kisses to caresses, to soft whispers and more. Neither one could deny their need, and neither one protested when things moved even further. As Severus's hands slid beneath her blouse, pushing it up and over her head, she did not even think of feigning shyness. She smiled when she felt his warm lips upon her exposed flesh, her fingers delving into his raven locks for added pleasure.

When he raised himself up to look into her eyes, Hermione took the opportunity relieve him of his cloak before her hands carefully began to undo the buttons on his robes, one by one. Severus watched her for any sign of discomfort or modesty, but he saw none. Her sweet smile remained, and when she'd unfastened all the buttons, both on his robes, and the white shirt underneath, she pushed both from his shoulders, and he let the garments fall onto the grass beside them.

He allowed her tiny fingers to trace the scars on his chest, and even the large ones on his neck as his right hand slid down her side and back up again.

After awhile of studying his imperfections and obviously deciding they didn't bother her, the witch's hands slid up to his neck and pulled him back down to her for another heated kiss. Those invisible strings seemed to be straining toward one another more forcefully than before, though they couldn't possibly be much closer. It didn't take long before their knickers and undergarments were gone, and the feeling of skin on skin was so magnificent, it had them both moaning in pleasure.

There was no hesitation when Severus positioned himself between her open thighs. They were both ready to become one-fully and completely. And as he gave the first, calculating thrust, the pressure of the invisible bonds vanished. Their nerves were live with heat and a sensation they could only call electricity. There was no pain, only immense pleasure. They found the perfect rhythm easily, their souls recognizing them as one being, and the ecstasy they shared was indescribable.

And when the rapture came at last, they came together, soaring into a magical, endless bliss…

**A/N:** TADA! OMG! So happy I finally did it! I feel accomplished! You all better love me and leave me lots of amazing reviews for this one! X3 hehe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter-the keystone, the change in the entire story.

Yes, obviously they've had sex before, but it wasn't exactly their will to do so. They were kind of…um…well, you know. Lol Oh, and just because Snape's being all nice to Hermione now doesn't mean he's not still an asshole. XD You'll see what I mean in later chapters.


	25. Chapter 25: Love's Tragedy

**A/N:** Just a reminder, I go on Christmas break on Friday. I think this is going to be my last update for a little while unless I get very ambitious in the next two days and write the next chapter. We shall see. Please enjoy!

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Love's Tragedy_

_Dear Severus, _

_My anxiety grows the longer you and Miss Granger are away, but I'm glad to hear that you are both still doing well. I had hoped that you would have returned by now, but I understand your dilemma, and I wholeheartedly agree that waiting until the next moon passes is the wisest course of action. Only one week remains, and I send my best wishes that you both remain unharmed as before. _

_Please convey my wishes to Miss Granger. I am happy to know that she seems to have come to terms with the newest development in her fate, though I held no doubt that she was more than capable of handling this situation like the adult that she is. I remain, as always, confident in her ability to solve any problems she may face, with your help and expertise of course, Severus. _

_On a less serious note, I must admit that I am indeed impressed that you have managed to make it two months with the girl you call…what is the phrase you use, Severus? Oh yes…an insufferable know-it-all. I confess that I've been guilty of worrying as well as tittering over the numerous hiccups you two might encounter (or may have already encountered) on your journey. I admit that sometimes I find musing of such scenarios to be quite amusing after a long day. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, trapped together for two months. I doubt you find it very humorous, but I certainly do!_

_I can practically picture you rolling your eyes, and hear your angry retorts, which I am sure you will bombard me with upon your return, but I simply had to get that off my chest. I think I deserve to torment you every once in awhile, since Albus is no longer around to do so._

_Good luck on the remainder of your trip. May you both come back to Hogwarts safe and sound. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Severus did roll his eyes. Of course Minerva would revel in the idea of him stuck with the annoying little chit for two months. And perhaps under any normal circumstances, he _would_ be annoyed. But given their current situation, Snape found that he didn't really care what the Headmistress thought. No matter what her musings entailed, Severus was sure he'd be the one getting the last laugh when he saw her face after he told her what had, in fact, transpired between the two on this excursion.

_If you only knew, you proud, pompous old hippogriff. _

He gave a conspiratorial smirk of sorts as he stood, watching the sun rise a bit higher in the sky that morning. Almost twenty-four hours had passed since he and Granger's revelation of the soul, and even Snape could find no reason to persecute the day. He was, for the moment, content and…yes, possibly even happy, if Severus Snape was capable of feeling such an emotion.

The two of them had spent the remainder of the previous day in a kind of quiet, peaceful state. They hadn't talked much. Instead, they had felt comfortable and content to remain cloaked in a sort of glow that neither one had even come close to experiencing before. They had added yet another leaf of Wolfsbane to the potion, though Snape remained sure that they would not really need to make use of it. He had, however, told Hermione that he wished to stay the last week in order to test his theory, in the hopes that they would, as McGonagall had put it, remain as unharmed as the last time they had shifted. But then again, he had to give another sort of smirk because he knew the headmistress was still ignorant of his fate, and subsequently, his new relationship with Granger.

Snape had, much to Hermione's pleasure-and his as well-slept with her in the tent that night. He had charmed the bed to be able to more comfortably accommodate the both of them, and they had yet again indulged in intimacy before finally getting a fair amount of sleep. As it were, Snape had risen early and had left Hermione to rest a little longer while he reveled in the beautiful morning, his eyes now reopened to the true wonders of life. He had a reason to live again.

That didn't mean, however, that he wasn't still the same old Snape. He was who he was, and he couldn't promise that he'd change his snarky ways, even to please Granger. He couldn't promise her that he'd like her friends, though, of course, he would _attempt_ to be more civil with them. It really would not do to make the girl angry with him over the two dunderheads he severely disliked, and cause her to regret her decision. But nevertheless, he would not, for the most part, change his Snape-like ways. He may care for Hermione enough to let her see a softer side, but he'd be damned if he'd let the rest of the world think he'd turned into a goody-goody, love-struck, sentimental old fool. That just wasn't him. Never had been, never would be.

No, the rest of the world would still be subject to his ill-tempered ways. As long as Hermione accepted him for who he really was and didn't expect him to change on her behalf, which she had assented to, then he could live with the rest.

Hermione poked her head out of the tent, her eyes immediately finding Snape. He stood, staring out at nothing in particular, and she knew he must have been lost in thought. She couldn't stop the smile that formed upon her lips as she silently stepped from the tent and walked over to join him.

His head turned as soon as those invisible strings started to twitch and pull in her direction, and he gave a small smile as well.

"Good morning," she almost whispered as she drew nearer. She felt happy and giddy, but she was still a bit afraid of looking foolish to him. She attempted to keep her silly emotions in check, but inside, she felt the love and excitement bubble up.

_Geez, Hermione, you'd think you were thirteen again!_

Snape nodded, his eyes drawn to hers. He fought more of a smile when he was able to read her giddiness quite easily, though she tried so hard to conceal it. When she at last stood by his side, she placed a soft hand on his arm, her attention flickering to the folded parchment in his hand.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked, a bit curious.

"Once again, nothing of great importance, though she is getting a laugh every now and again at the thought of you and I constantly quarreling."

Hermione blinked, then gave a small laugh. "Well, we did do a bit of that, and despite our new connection, I'm positive we'll have more disagreements. We are still so very different from one another."

"Personality wise, yes," he conceded.

Her smile faded as her mind wandered. "Profess…Severus…when we go back…it'll be awfully noticeable. We can't exactly…hide what's happened between us. Not with these…" She touched the gem of her collar, which gave off a constant, dim glow. She frowned.

"I don't intend to attempt to keep it a secret," Snape replied, his eyes facing forward, out across the stream and far beyond the other bank. "Our first stop upon returning to Hogwarts will be the Headmistress's office. Then, we will inform her of our circumstances."

"You mean…there's no rule against this? You _are_ still my teacher…"

"Technically, you should have graduated last year, but you, Potter and Weasley returned as closer to apprentices. Your skills are far more advanced than the other seventh years. Besides, you are of age. You have been for quite some time. There are no restrictions on whom you have relations with. And even if there were, the Hearts are now in effect. There is no reversing it."

"Oh…oh no…" Snape's neutral expression changed instantly to a heavy frown as Hermione placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes now looking away from him and out of focus. "Oh, how am I going to explain this to Harry and Ron?"

Severus closed his eyes, suppressing an agitated growl. "I asked you before hand if you had any doubts. You better not say that you do now."

"No! No, don't be silly!" Hermione hastened to reassure him. "I have no regrets about what's been done…I just know that it'll be…difficult…to explain it all…"

Snape was aware of the fact that Potter and Weasley still didn't like him much, and that was fine by him. Snape wasn't any fonder of them, either. Admittedly, he'd grown to at least care enough about The Boy Who Lived to be glad that he hadn't died in his final battle. Snape had been sure that he would. But he still saw Harry as the very bane of his existence; the reason for his forced servitude to two wizards who had, ultimately, used him. He and Potter did, however, manage to maintain a mutual respect for one another. As for Weasley…well, actually, Snape couldn't say his feelings toward the boy had changed. The redhead was still an idiot in Snape's book.

But they were Hermione's friends. So, naturally, he would not force her to choose between them and him.

"They are your friends, yes?"

"Yes. My best friends. Surely you know that."

"Then, I am sure they will understand. Though it will no doubt take a bit of time."

"You're right…Well, at least, I know Harry will come to understand…but Ron…"

Snape's eyes shifted to her, and he saw the sadness, plain as day, on her face. That familiar flicker of jealousy rose up within him, but he quelled it. He had nothing to be jealous of anymore. "He will get over it, I am sure."

Hermione didn't say a word. She was lost in her own thoughts about her friends, anxiety starting to churn in the pit of her stomach. How would they react? Could she count on them to truly understand? Would they resent her?

Severus could see that her worry wasn't receding. If anything, it was growing stronger. He knew he had to keep her mind off of the subject of breaking the news to her friends. His fingers touched her arm, and he succeeded in acquiring her attention.

She saw a small smile adorn his handsome features, and when he stepped back, lightly tugging her arm, she obeyed his silent command to follow him. Her anxiousness faded as they wandered away from the camp for a slow, relaxing walk, Hermione's hand in the crook of Snape's arm.

The two were quiet as they wandered the peaceful forest together, and Hermione once again found her eyes trained mostly on Severus. He had changed since they had been bound by the Lycan Hearts. He was still Snape, but he was not simply a dark presence, foreboding and ominous. Hermione supposed that he was still those things, but he seemed…proud; something she could safely say he'd never felt before.

For Severus Snape was not a proud man. He'd never in his life done anything that had instilled in him a sense of pride and accomplishment. Even playing his part in ending the wizarding war had not been enough. But then and there, with the woman who'd claimed his heart and could nurture it, too, he felt it well up inside him.

To receive Hermione's love and trust was something he was proud of. He conceded that he must have been doing something right.

After awhile of walking, Snape stopped, his eyes fixated on something above him. Hermione tilted her head as she watched him curiously, finding him fighting a smirk. Her eyes narrowed as his black irises flickered to her face.

"What?"

"I seem to remember the last time you tried this, you fell on your arse…care to try it again?" he offered, obviously presenting her with a challenge. Finally, Hermione followed the angle of his head and saw a large branch, and she remembered trying to jump up onto one before and failing.

"Thanks for reminding me…" she muttered as he stepped out of her grasp.

"Come now, I would have thought you'd like a bit of a challenge," he intoned before turning his attention back to the tree before promptly leaping up into its boughs. Crouched on the large branch, he cast his sights over his shoulder to the girl standing beneath him. "Let's see what you've got." He gave her another smirk which served it's purpose of inflaming her bruised pride.

Hermione stared up at him, her eyes hardening at his words. It was true; she needed to test her abilities again to see if she could keep up with him. She was one month older than he in terms of their werewolf status, and yet he was far more advanced.

_Well, what have you got to lose? He's already watched you land in a heap once. The worst you can do is do it again._

Closing her eyes, Hermione inhaled deeply, preparing for the jump she was expected to make. Snape's words echoed in her head; his lecture on letting go of her fear of the wolf inside. And she had to admit that if she'd submitted to the wolf in order to become bound to Snape, then allowing herself to become more agile should be easy enough. So, with a silent prayer to higher powers, she opened her eyes, bent her knees, and took the leap.

In a split second, she was crouching next to her dark lover in the treetop, a triumphant smile slowly spreading from ear to ear. Snape chuckled quietly as their eyes met, but his smirk only grew.

"Very good, Granger. Now let's see how you really match up against me…"

Hermione blinked, and in that fraction of a second of darkness, he was gone from beside her, already bounding from one branch to another around the forest. She shot into action as soon as her brain caught on to his new challenge, and soon she found herself chasing after Snape in the same manner. It didn't take much time to catch up to him, and when they were leaping side-by-side, she scowled.

"You could have at least said go! You cheated!"

"I'm not positive why you took me for a man who plays fairly, but you'd best rethink your opinion."

"Obviously," she returned, sticking her tongue out at him a moment later.

Big mistake on her part (or maybe it played in her favor).

He stopped his race, and instead, turned to Hermione, grabbing her before dissolving into the black smoke of his adapted apparation. He descended and wound around a few obstacles before landing, pinning Hermione to the trunk of a towering willow, his hands on the bark on either side of her head. He buried his nose in her soft curls and inhaled with a low, sensual growl. Hermione shuddered when he whispered darkly into her ear.

"Tempting me now, are you, witch?" She felt his lips upon her temple and her eyelids fluttered as she attempted to stifle a pleasurable sigh.

"Tempting…?" she questioned, confused.

"Yes, you heard me correctly…You little minx."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…" she breathed.

His lips brushed against hers, his dark optics trained on her closed eyelids as he felt her pulse thrum through his entire being. "That delicious, pink tongue of yours…" His own tongue darted out to lick her slightly parted lips slowly, enticingly, and Hermione's insides tingled.

She could not stop herself from reacting naturally to his advances. She moved her head closer until her mouth was wrapped around his tongue, and they were suddenly locked in a hot, wet kiss. Hermione's hand tunneled into Snape's raven mane, and he pressed the hard planes of his body against her soft, feminine form. She breathed into him, and he replaced her breath with one of his own.

As her other hand massaged his shoulder, Severus deepened the heated exchange, a low rumbling beginning in his chest. A few long moments later, Hermione broke away for air, tilting her head back against the tree.

"As if you're not severely tempting me right now…"

"You started it," he said with another dark chuckle.

"I don't think so, _Professor_," she emphasized. "But I can…surely…finish it."

X-X-X

For the next nights, the two slept together in the tent, just as they had the night before. Hermione was glad that Snape had decided to join her rather than choosing to remain outside, though now she understood why he'd preferred to keep his distance. She often laughed at his ever-changing moods-to herself, of course. One moment he was loving and seemed to have eyes only for her, then the next, something would trigger his usual snark.

Hermione didn't take offense to this. At first, she had been mildly alarmed, wondering if the pendants had been wrong. But then she smartly came to the conclusion that he was still Snape. And honestly, she wasn't real sure she wanted him to change.

He would surprise her at times, however. When he would go off by himself, he would occasionally return with an interesting flower for her. One evening, he'd stood behind her like a silent angel, brushing her hair as she sat before the fire. On another day, he left for so long that Hermione had become worried, only to return with a smirk, tossing her a new romance novel he'd acquired from the bazaar where he'd picked up the pendant.

"I took the liberty of reading a bit of it before I bought it just to make sure you'd…"feel good"…when you read it," he'd teased with a wicked grin.

Hermione had blushed, clutching the book to her in embarrassment. She wasn't real sure she liked that look on his face. Something told her the book wasn't a traditional romance.

She'd read it regardless, but only while he was away, deciding as she did so, that she would use some of the scenarios in it to surprise Severus when he would least expect it. She smiled mischievously to herself as she replaced the main characters in the story with she and her dark lover. The pleasurable reading usually set the fire in her belly ablaze, and by the time Snape returned, neither one could resist the pull, nor the smell, of her arousal.

Now it was the night of the full moon once again, and Hermione sat before the fire, just as she did each night. Only this time, her thoughts weren't as beautiful as they usually were. She stared blankly into the flames, her knees up to her chest, her arms resting crossed upon them.

She felt his fingers delve into her bouncing curls as he came up behind her, her anxiety undermining the sweetness of the gesture. Snape held a rose in one hand which he charmed to take on black petals with bright red tips. He gently parted the hair on one side of her head and placed the delicate flower behind her ear, though his dark eyes were concerned.

"What's the matter, Hermione? You've been quite all day, and you've barely looked in my direction. You haven't even cracked open one of your precious tomes."

She was lucky to register his voice, though she wasn't trying to ignore him. Her thoughts had simply been elsewhere.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm just…worried. About tonight."

"You have nothing to fear, darling," he said gently as he continued to thread his long, pale fingers through her golden-brown tresses.

"I don't know…I'm not so sure. I mean, clearly the Hearts work…But how do we know we won't… Last time, maybe we just got lucky."

Snape stepped around the log and grabbed a few more branches to toss into the fire to keep it going, his eyes focused on her rather than the task at hand. "I don't believe it was luck."

"But what if you're wrong? We don't really know, do we? If we can't remember anything, how can we be certain nothing _did_ happen? Or that nothing _won't_?"

"I suppose there is no way to be positive of what has happened, or what has yet to occur. Yet I have reason to believe that all will be well on this night, as well as on the night of every full moon that follows. I am not one to put stock in faith, but I remain confident that this…will be different."

He sat down beside Hermione as she let her legs down, placing her hands in her lap with a sigh. "I dunno…I just…can't shake the fear…" She turned to him with desperate eyes, begging him to understand her concern. "I'm scared…"

Snape placed his hand on hers, gazing back into her honey-colored orbs with a sureness Hermione wished she could feel. "I'm sure nothing terrible will happen with this transformation. But if it does, Hermione, we will work through it together."

The witch bit her lip in uncertainty. "Do you think…Do you think you should write to McGonagall?" she asked. "Just in case…? What if something happens to one of us? What if one of us…? Then we'll both be…And no one will ever know…"

Severus frowned, seeing that she was on the verge of tears. He had come to realize that, although she was a very strong, prideful witch, she had a tendency to let her emotions get the better of her, which often times led her to cry. He took her into his arms, wanting to quickly dispel her fears. She leaned into him to return the embrace, letting the wetness fall silently from the corners of her eyes.

"Hush, Hermione. Everything will be alright. We are not going to die…We will greet the night cordially, and it will pass. We will be back at Hogwarts tomorrow morning."

Later that evening, Hermione stood in the center of the clearing, her eyes watching the moon as it rose higher and higher in the sky. She'd packed away the tent, and they'd put away the Wolfsbane potion in a safe container, everything put back into her little beaded bag until morning. They had let the fire die until all that remained were the barely smoldering ashes.

Snape's hands came to rest on her shoulders as he assumed his place behind her once more, his gaze following hers. They remained silent until he felt her tremble beneath his palms.

"Just…relax. It will all be over soon."

Hermione tried to calm herself, and it worked to a degree. She'd decided to put her faith, if not in the pendants, then in Severus. Reason told her he was right. They would be fine, and they would return home at dawn.

Her left arm reached across her chest so that she could lay her hand on top of his. His strength, his confidence, was comforting to her. She knew that he would make sure she was safe. She could depend on him-she knew she could. Severus was her lover, her protector. Deep in her heart, she knew she could trust his words.

Hermione still feared the pain, though. The pain of transformation was torture. As the moon grew closer to its peak, she felt herself tremble out of horrid anticipation of shifting.

She gave a long intake of breath when the moon was almost directly overhead, and Snape squeezed her shoulders in reassurance. A few short seconds later, they both found that they couldn't break their gaze from the bright, white orb high above them.

Then, Severus's hands fell away and Hermione stepped forward as he stepped back. Their heads fell as they felt the change taking place. Both Lycan Hearts grew brighter, engulfing the pair in an inferred blur. They could sense their bodies taking different shapes, but to each of their surprise, no agony befell them as before.

When Hermione's legs elongated and she felt her human mind begin to fade, she also felt the pull from the pendant become stronger. She turned, mid-transformation, to face Severus, but their eyes remained closed while their consciences slipped from man's wisdom to animal's instinct.

And yet, when the change was complete, they were still aware that they were conscious. Their human minds hadn't blacked out entirely.

**The female opened her eyes slowly, the image of her mate greeting her with those dark, knowing optics. **

Hermione could see him. She could see the handsome mass of black fur, and black eyes that should be feral, but were instead, very docile. She tried to give her body a command, but it did not respond to her will. Instead, it did as the wolf side of her willed, and Hermione was stunned at this strange, bi-conscious state.

Snape, too, was bewildered by this new phenomenon. It amazed him, but it irked him more than it did Hermione that he couldn't control his body with the human part of his mind. As he stared through canine eyes at the small female, he found he still felt that acute attraction. He noted that the collar was still around her neck, glowing faintly, and he could feel his own pendant settled against his furry chest.

_Hm…Very interesting indeed…_

With little choice in the matter, the two of them allowed their human minds to remain on the sidelines as observers, feeling equally the instincts and impulses of their animal ones.

**The female shifted slowly forward into a crouching position, stepping a bit hesitantly toward the male. He, in turn, mimicked her movements, only his head was held higher than hers. Soon, they were both on all fours, inching closer until their noses touched. They sniffed the muzzle of their partner for a moment before their tongues darted out to lick the mouth of the other with delighted whines. **

**A feeling of joy resounded through both of them, and they threw their heads back and howled to the great, round God of the night. They rose up onto their back legs, stretching to be closer to the bright orb, thanking it with the most beautiful song for uniting them. **

**When they let the final notes of their lycan hymn fade into the peaceful darkness, the male regarded his mate with newfound curiosity. He stepped closer, his nose testing the air around her. He nuzzled her a moment later, then the female jumped back, crouching with her tail flipping happily. The male followed suit, and his left ear twitched when she started to make playful noises. **

**She leapt to her right, and he leapt after her. She dodged him as they jumped round and around, the male eventually stopping to growl in slight irritation at being unable to pin his quarry. **

Hermione internally laughed, seeing the resemblance to Snape's human side. Snape, in turn, scoffed with a bit of amusement, seeing Hermione quite clearly in the small, playful mutt in front of him.

_Granger indeed…Just as much of a youthful tease as a wolf as she is as a witch. _

**The she wolf started to trot over to him, and he bared his teeth, reminding her of his annoyance. But his agitation gave way to warmth as she nuzzled her way beneath him, causing him to arch his back, his front, left leg lifting. He stared down at her as she slunk beneath him on one side and out on the other. She turned to him, jerking her head in a gesture resembling a nod as she gave a yip, her ears perked way up. **

**When he bounded toward her again, she spun and darted into the trees, her mate following close behind her. He chased her all over the place in this little game of smitten. When they came to a cliff, she didn't hesitate to leap straight off of it toward the valley below. The black wolf jumped after her, his weight carrying him to the earth faster than she until they were falling side-by-side, their front legs outstretched to meet the earth upon impact. **

**They landed together and ran for miles until they came to yet another mountain river. They stopped their jaunt to wrestle on the bank good-naturedly, their tails never stopping their furious waving. **

**The female tackled the male, both of them plummeting into the depths of the river. Beneath the water, the black wolf was incensed, and he worked to kick the female off before clawing his way to the surface. He swam for shore and staggered his way up onto solid ground, shaking the water from his fuzzy body. He turned his head to growl at the female as her head popped up, panting. **

**When she came back to him, shaking off the water like he had done, the male decided to get his lover back for her little stunt. He attacked her, with no real intent to harm, and they battled it out until he had her pinned on her back, a paw on her neck, declaring him the victor. **

**But the satisfaction of his triumph was short-lived. His ears picked up a familiar sound, his nose catching the scent of blood. Meat. It seemed stranger to him that it wasn't fresh, and that it was mixed with the scent of something else… **

**He backed off of the she wolf whipping around anxiously as the scents and sounds grow closer. His gut told him that his observations held nothing promising, only danger. And yet, as he sniffed around, he couldn't find a clear direction to flee. He sensed it everywhere, whatever the danger was. He sensed they were trapped.**

**The female had taken notice of it, too, and she whirled about just as anxiously. Knowing that remaining as they were would likely be the more foolish choice, they finally settled on heading eastward. Hopefully they could evade the conflict.**

**But as they got closer to where they were headed, they turned sharply to the south, sensing there was no salvation to the east. And when they went as far south as they thought they could, they spun to the west. Then to the north. **

**It was no use. Whatever was fanned out in a circle around them was coming closer, and there were apparently no breaks in the chain. Deciding they had no choice but to break the line of the threat, they kept north until they hit a ledge. There, beneath them, were ten human men, all with bows or guns. **

**The male lifted his nose and found that there was a human village a few miles off in the distance. **

Snape mentally cursed as he realized what they had walked into. They had unknowingly wandered near the village from which Elora had fled when they'd assumed that she had slaughtered some of their livestock. They were werewolf hunting, and since Elora was nowhere in sight, that made he and Hermione the targets of their revenge.

As the wolf turned frantically to look at his mate, Snape couldn't tell if Hermione had come to the same conclusion. He could only hope that she had, not that they had any control over what their canine counterparts would do.

**The male silently communicated to his partner to follow his lead, so when he turned westward again, she did the same. They ran along the cliff until they hit straight forest and continued to run as far away from the village to the east as possible. The less people, the easier their chances would be of escaping. **

But their run-in with the humans was inevitable. Though Snape and Hermione both hoped that their wolf selves would try to sneak by the brigade, they were resigned to whatever fate may have in store for them when they found themselves locked in an all-out battle between man and beast.

United or not, in need of destroying the world or not, they were still werewolves. As such, they would not hesitate to fight, let alone kill, a human if the need arose. And certainly in that moment, with silver laden bullets and arrows blazing, the need for survival and preservation was indeed present.

Horrified, Hermione looked on as she watched herself tear men limb from limb, shattering their guns in her massive jaws, or splintering their hand-crafted bows with her long, deadly, merciless claws. Her growls and roars sounded terrifying in her own ears, and the screams of her victims as they fell, one by one, were enough to scar her for life, she was sure.

Snape's human mind cringed at the slaughter that was taking place not of his own accord. Yes, he'd been guilty of torture and murder during his days as a Death Eater spy, but he'd never seen the bloody destruction he was now witnessing, let alone committed such an atrocity.

**When they thought they could get away safely, the wolves darted westward again, hoping to gain some ground before more men showed up. A few survivors pursued, and more men came to ambush them, attempting to make a successful shot at the beasts, but each time, the male and female would round on them, at the very least, wounding them to give them a chance to get away. **

**But as the female turned to address the nuisance of a man who's bullet had whizzed past her ear, she was met with another one to the chest. **

**She howled in pain as the bullet penetrated her body, somewhere very close to her heart. Not even the gem around her neck could stop the searing fire that was burning inside her thanks to the bullet's position and the melting of the silver into her veins as it flowed into her arteries and to her life-giving organ. **

**The stones glowed brightly; a blood color rather than the brilliant scarlet that they were familiar with. The male felt sharp agony course through him, and he roared his anger and discomfort. **

Hermione could not think with her human consciousness, nor her wolf one. Her body and mind were in a state of distress, and all she could see was a blinding red accompanied by the agonizing fire in her chest. Snape still had hold of his conscience, and he knew the severity of the situation far more than Hermione. She could only feel, she could no longer think. Severus, though, knew that they were in serious trouble. The excruciating ache in his breast told him that she was in grave danger. He had to do something-anything-to save her, and himself.

Hermione's earlier words rang in his ears, and suddenly, he wished he had wrote to McGonagall. But it was much to late for that now.

**The black wolf turned with wide eyes to his lover as she writhed and fell to the ground, blood pouring from her chest. She could no longer fight. Her wound was too severe. He felt himself growing weaker by the second, dreading the end that he vowed to fight off. He rushed to the female and stood over her, his entire body shaking.**

Anger filled every fiber of Snape's being; anger, fear and desperation. As well-intentioned as these people had been, simply seeking justice for the theft and slaughter of their livestock, they had no right in blaming Elora, Hermione, or himself. Now they would pay for their mistake.

**He whirled round to face the men as they stood, weapons poised and ready to fire. The emotions from his human soul mingled with those of his werewolf soul, and all he felt in that moment was bloodlust. Those fucking bastards were going to die for what they'd done!**

**The villagers didn't have time to react as the furious black beast charged at the men that remained, ripping them apart with no mercy and no end in sight. Their bullets and arrows grazed him, but thanks to the pendant, they couldn't hurt him any worse than they already had when they'd hit his mate. **

**Delicious. The blood of the men that stained his fangs and muzzle, that washed over his tongue and down his throat, was purely delicious. Revenge was sweet, and he held no regrets as his powerful jaws latched onto a middle-aged man's neck and snapped it. And when he leapt for the older man, the wolf held no remorse for penetrating his body with his long, razor-like claws and ripping out his insides and cracking each and every rib. **

**No man was safe. No man survived. Dead. All of them in the area, gone. Slaughtered. Decimated. Violated. Obliterated. Mauled. **

**And the only sorrow, the only grief that shone through all of the horror, was the anguish he felt over the fall of the other half of his soul. Once he was sure the last man would never rise again, the bloody victor raced to the side of his silent, motionless companion. **

**Where the pendant once glowed a strongly, now their stones were dim, and growing dimmer. The male whined sadly, nudging his mate give him any sort of sign that she would be ok. But it wasn't looking good. She gave no response, and he could hear her heartbeat growing fainter and fainter.**

The sadness and despair penetrating his human consciousness, Snape prayed that she could hold out a little longer. He prayed that she could hold out until sunrise. If he could only change back, he could heal her. He could do _something._ But as a werewolf, he was powerless to heal, powerless to save.

_Merlin, no…No, please don't let her die…Don't let this be the end. It can't be…It just can't be. I finally found my happiness, my future…and it's going to be over when it's barely just begun…_

**The sorrow and the distress too much to bear, the wolf let silent tears fall upon the body of his beloved as she lay in a pool of her own blood. Then, in utter desperation, he sat back on his haunches and howled; a painful, woeful cry that echoed through the night like the saddest song. He wept into the night, a plea for the glorious moon to save the life of his soul mate.**

**A/N:** MERRY CHRISTMAS, FOLKS! ;) Hope you like your gift! CLIFFY! X3

MERRY CLIFFMAS! BAHA!

I know, I'm so cruel…Please review anyway, and maybe I'll update. Can't guarantee you the next chapter will harbor good news.


	26. Chapter 26: Revival

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Revival_

It seemed like an eternity before the sun finally yawned sleepily over the horizon, ignorant of the horrors that the night had witnessed. The mountain air seemed cold-almost frigid-as the broken lovers resumed their human forms. The tears fell silently from the wolf-turned-man onto the nearly lifeless mass before him.

Severus felt his body changing, the werewolf entity subdued once more, but he felt too weak to move. He allowed himself a few moments to recapture his composure, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with a sharp twist in his heart at the sight of Hermione, fully human, bleeding, almost dead, before him. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed numerous times to wash it back down.

Not even finding Lily dead on the floor of her own home could compare to what Severus was seeing now. Lily had bore no evidence of torture, no wounds, no scratches or even bruises. She had simply been killed rather mercifully with one, quick spell.

But this was enough to make him sick.

He had finally quelled the sickness and the terror enough to think clearly when he heard slow footsteps not too far off. In fact, the sounds were so close…His head shot up and his dark eyes scanned the surrounding forest. He sniffed silently at the air and suppressed a growl.

More men from the village, and even a few women, stepped out of their hiding places, their gazes sweeping over the death and destruction that had befallen the once peaceful area. The women gasped and the eyes of the men widened as they looked around, frightened and angry. At last, their attention turned collectively to the man kneeling before the nearly dead girl with accusatory expressions. One man raised his gun and aimed it directly at Snape's head.

"You! You're the monster that did this!"

Severus's eyes were hard as steel, his irises black as night and full of hate and rage, but he said nothing to the man. Another villager stepped forward, pointing the muzzle of his shotgun at the wizard.

"Oi! That must be the thing that's been terrorizing our town and killing our sheep! Just look at what he's done!"

The small crowd gave collective shouts of agreement, all of them taking aim at the now seemingly harmless, tired man before them. Their faces were contorted into ugly sneers and expressions of disgust, their bodies shaking lightly in fear. The women stepped behind the men, as if scared that the werewolf would kill them, too.

"He's harmless now, though, isn't he? Not so tough without those claws and fangs of his."

"I still say we kill him. No telling what he'll do next time. Better safe than sorry, I say."

"Amen."

"It's one thing to kill our sheep, but another to kill our men. What next? Our children?"

The women gasped and started to chatter concernedly while the men hollered in agreement again. The first man that had taken aim cocked his gun, ready to fire.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? Sorry, mutt, but you've just crossed the line."

Snape, who still refused to acknowledge them with words, civil or otherwise, rose slowly to his feet, tucking his hands in the folds of his robes. His eyes locked with those of the man with the cocked gun, and though he seemed eerily calm and apathetic on the outside, inside, Severus's blood was boiling. He fingered his wand beneath his robes, waiting for his opponent to make the first move.

_They__will__pay__for__what__they__'__ve__done__to__her.__They__will_all_pay._

His mind was reeling, his heart was racing, his head was spinning, and all he could think about at that moment was revenge. He'd never had his glorious revenge against Voldemort for killing his first love. He hadn't had revenge against his father who had beaten him as a child. He hadn't had revenge against his wretched mother for acting like he didn't exist because he was a freak to her. He hadn't gotten his revenge on James bloody Potter. But there, at that moment, he would have his revenge on the bastards that had-by association-almost killed his lover.

The man's hand leveled the gun until the crosshairs were in direct alignment with Snape's forehead.

"Goodbye…wolf."

Severus watched as his finger slowly began to pull back on the trigger, his own hand drawing out his wand. But before the trigger clicked, Snape's cold, empty voice formed the word of the merciless spell that he himself had created

"_Sectumsempra._"

They all screamed as the spell hit every villager at once. They fell to the ground, dropping their guns, as massive cuts and deep gashes formed all over their bodies. Snape didn't relent. He let them bleed as he delivered the horrific hex again and again, his silky baritone emotionless. He would not kill them. Oh, no. They would die of blood loss soon enough. He was perfectly happy to let them suffer.

His seemingly soulless orbs drifted down to Hermione where she still lay at his feet, unconscious.

_Speaking of blood loss…I need to heal her as soon as possible. _

Using a cleansing spell, he cleared away most of the blood from her body before stooping to carefully lift her into his arms. Then he abruptly disapparated, back to the clearing where they had made camp for the last three weeks.

Upon reappearing, Snape lay Hermione back down onto the soft grass before quickly replacing his wards. As soon as that essential task was complete, he bent over the girl and set to doing everything in his power to save her. He started by opening her wound enough to be able to see what was left of the bullet. A tiny portion of it remained that had not yet melted into her bloodstream. He used his wand to carefully extract the object, then, with the aide of the black diamond, set to counteracting the damage the poison had done to her heart and her arteries.

Once he had done all that he could to get rid of the poisonous silver, he pulled out a phial of dittany and methodically poured it into her wounds. The potion would sterilize her bloodstream and help to heal the gash in her chest. To help move the process along, Snape touched his wand to her body and repeated an incantation to seal the wound completely.

Satisfied with his work, he pulled another phial out of his robes, this one containing a blood replenisher. Hermione's lips were slightly parted, but Severus pushed them open farther in order to administer the potion. Then he held her mouth closed as he massaged the muscles in her throat until he felt her swallow.

He sat back on his haunches, taking a deep breath in relief. She would be fine. She would live. He had been able to heal her just in time. Any longer, and she might not have made it. Severus leaned his head back, his hair falling past his shoulder blades, and he closed his eyes. The panic had left him while his concentration was on his ministrations, but once he was finished, the reality of the situation hit him full force again.

Shaking his head, he scolded himself for his weakness. He was much, much stronger than that. And he was a very capable healer, so of course, Hermione was in good hands, he was sure. But still…It had been so close. And she still wasn't in the clear. He could only pray that his abilities were enough to ensure her survival.

He fished in the girl's pockets until he found her shrunken, beaded bag, then rose to his feat and enlarged it to it's original size. He _accio__'__d_ the tent and it was up once more with a flick of his wand. Sighing, he yet again lifted the young witch and carried her inside to lay her on the bed.

Deciding that her soiled clothes were as good as useless, he stripped them off of her limp form and found one of her nightgowns which he promptly slipped over her head. It was a white, silk gown with thin straps and lace along the front, and it swept all the way down to her feet. Pulling the sheet over her, he smiled in a melancholy way and stroked her hair, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Then he turned to, the sad smile fading as he strode over to the table, retrieving fresh parchment and a quill.

He figured that things had gone far enough. Minerva had to be informed at once.

X-X-X

"Oh Albus, I don't know how you ever managed," breathed McGonagall as she sat down in the large chair at her desk, the portrait of the former Headmaster high on the wall behind her. "There's simply so much to do, and not enough time to do it. Not to mention, you had a war to contend with as well."

A light chuckle came from the painted, old wizard. "Ah, yes. I know how stressful it can be at times. But don't forget, I was never alone. I had you to help me here at Hogwarts, and I relied on Severus and the Order to help with the war."

Minerva leaned back in the chair and turned it so that her side was facing the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "Well thankfully I do not have to deal with the latter situation. I've been rather fortunate to still have Severus to help with the school, but since he's been away, I've had almost no help at all. It's quite tiring to say the least."

"If anyone can handle things, my dear Minerva, it is you. I know no stronger witch."

McGonagall smiled up at the old coot affectionately. Though the portrait helped her to not feel so alone as well as alleviated some of her sadness over the Headmaster's death, it was not the same as the real Dumbledore. Either way, she appreciated the man's encouragement wholeheartedly.

"Thank you, Albus," she said, her genuine smile touching her eyes. The portrait's lips curved in the wizard's customary way, the twinkle in his eyes still present, even on canvas.

When an owl pecked at the window, McGonagall's gaze was drawn to the hawkish owl perched just outside on the ledge. She rose immediately to open the window, knowing exactly who the creature belonged to. She gave the bird a treat and took the letter from it with a sigh of relief, but then she quickly grew anxious.

Severus had said in his last letter that he and Miss Granger would be back at Hogwarts the morning following their next transformation, and yet they hadn't returned. It had been a few days since the full moon, and she prayed that if one of them had gotten hurt, it hadn't been too serious.

She opened the letter, beginning to read as she walked tentatively back to her desk. A few lines into the missive, she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle a horrified gasp.

X-X-X

A few days went by in which Hermione did not rise from her coma. She didn't stir in the least, and it was beginning to really unnerve Severus. His one consolation, though, was that her heart rate seemed to be growing stronger with each passing day, the glow of the pendants around their necks slowly becoming more prominent. He could only hope that she would come round soon.

Beginning that first night, the girl had developed a rather high fever. Severus attributed this to her body attempting to fight whatever poison or infection he had not been able to remove. It alarmed him, but once her heart rate was on the rise, he was sure she'd be able to fight it.

He couldn't let her suffer, however, and he knew that if he let her fever get too high, she would die from it. So whenever she began to feel hot to the touch, Severus would pick her up from the bed and carry her out into the stream in order to allow the water to cool her fevered skin. Using a charm to help keep her afloat, he would use one hand to hold her steady while he splashed water through her hair and over her flushed face. It never took too long to get her body temperature under control, and he took that as a good sign.

He fished her brush from her beaded bag, and as she lay there in her bed, he would silently brush her shimmering curls. When he picked up one of his tomes to read, he would read it aloud to her, wondering in slight amusement if a book would stimulate her brain to begin to function normally.

Throughout the entire ordeal, Snape did not leave her side unless it was necessary. He would leave the tent to prepare himself some food or to alleviate himself, but each time he would return promptly to her side and wait for her to stir.

X-X-X

Her eyes flickered open, and the bright canvas of the tent above her told her it was midday. Opening one eye a little while keeping the other one closed, she allowed herself time to adjust to the light before she took in her surroundings. Just as she had thought, she was in the tent. But how had she gotten there? Hadn't they packed it away in her bag before…?

_The full moon…_

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to remember what had happened.

_I was able to see what was happening while we were…And I remember it. Severus and I, we were playing, I think-as wolves. And then…then…_

_Then we ran into the those guys…_

She frowned, the memories coming back to her like a grim nightmare, one she knew she'd never be able to escape. The last thing she could remember was being hit with a bullet that seemed to swallow her heart in a fiery blaze. Anything beyond that was a mystery.

Hermione tilted her head to one side and she saw the familiar mass of feathery, black hair that hid the face of the man beside her. He was staring down at the bed, and she realized that he was holding her hand with warm fingers. She smiled at his somber, distant expression, her heart swelling with love and gratitude.

_He must have saved me. I don't know how, but…he must have. _

"Severus…"

Snape's head shot up, his dark, worried eyes finding her instantly. She registered how pale he looked, but now she could see a little color coming back into his sallow cheeks. He had dark circles under his eyes, and they were slightly red.

"Hermione…" he breathed, relief washing over him, liberating him from his constant state of depression and fear.

She smiled, and he thought she still looked small and fragile. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that she was completely healed, but the fact that she was awake told he that she _would_ be alright.

Without truly stopping to think about it, Severus leaned in to press his warm lips to her forehead, then down the bridge of her nose, his hand squeezing hers just slightly. Hermione's grin stretched from ear to ear as he placed soft kisses over her face, then nuzzled his nose into her hair. The joy at her awakening seemed to roll off of him in waves, and Hermione wondered if she were dreaming. She'd thought she'd gotten used to his affections, but it still surprised her every time, especially when she compared his behavior to the first time she'd stepped into his classroom.

She giggled, running the fingers of her free hand through his soft, thick hair. "Did you miss me, Professor?" she teased quietly.

"You have no idea, Miss Granger. I…I was so afraid…" His admission was shaky, really betraying how much he'd worried over her injured state. As he buried his face in her neck, she held his head tenderly, her fingers delving therapeutically through his raven locks.

"I'm alright…I promise. Thanks to you, I'm just fine."

When he pulled away, they stared at one another in silent fascination. Their hearts seemed to glow brighter than the pendants. After awhile, Hermione's smile faded as her mind began to work again.

"Hang on…Weren't we supposed to be back at Hogwarts?"

Snape's own smile faltered, then faded. "I didn't think I could apparate you that far with your injuries without the risk of you splinching."

"Oh…right."

Snape sat up straighter in his chair, taking a long breath to steady himself before he spoke his next words.

"I've informed the Headmistress of every detail; from the night in the dungeons until the other night."

Hermione blinked, a bit surprised, but understanding that he had a duty to report what had happened. "And?"

"I have not received a reply as of yet. But I expect one very soon."

"Did you tell her not to inform Harry and Ron? I _really_ don't want them worrying about me."

Snape seemed to think on her words for a moment before he answered. "I told her not to spread the word to anyone, including your friends, though I didn't take their feelings into account," he admitted.

Hermione let out a held breath, grateful that the boys wouldn't be too concerned about her. They were probably already anxious about her being alone with their snarky potions professor for two month straight. "Good."

Severus squeezed her hand again to regain her attention when her thoughts began to wander. She met his eyes and found that rare, nurturing quality within their grayish black depths. "Get some rest. We will remain her a few more days to be sure that no complications arise."

Hermione groaned, and Snape gave a light chuckle. "Only a few more days. This time I'm positive our return won't be delayed any longer."

Once the beautiful Gryffindor had fallen into a normal sleep, Severus decided he could leave her long enough to enjoy the fresh air. He left the tent and wandered idly around the campsite, thanking higher powers that Hermione had survived that last ordeal.

His head swiveled when he heard the familiar flap of wings. His black owl was descending into the clearing, red letter clutched in its talons. The avian creature dropped the envelope, and Severus caught it in one swift movement, turning it over to see who it was from. Of course, it could only be from one person.

Indeed, it was from McGonagall. But that wasn't what made Severus groan in agitation. She had sent him a howler, no doubt highly unhappy with his last missive.

Sighing, Snape cast silencing charms around himself so that the sure-to-be-loud message would not wake Hermione, then he released the clasp on the back before it floated up to eye level of it's own accord. Minerva's voice rang out as nauseating as ever from the angry, red letter.

"_Severus Tobias Snape! Of all the things to hear in a letter! I'm sure our beloved Albus is rolling in his grave right about now at the news I've just received from you! How dare you? How dare you do something so despicable and not even bother to tell me straight away? You have a responsibility, Severus, and you failed to meet it! I am absolutely appalled by your lack of judgment! _

"_And__Severus,__I__don__'__t__know__if__I__can__trust__your__story__of__these__…__these__…__Lycan__Hearts,__as__you__so__named__them,__but__I__'__m__fairly__certain__I__don__'__t__like__the__sound__of__it!__For__heaven__'__s__sakes,__you__'__ve__always__disliked__the__girl,__and__now__you__mean__to__tell__me__you__'__re_in love_with__her?__I__just__don__'__t__believe__it!__Not__a__word__of__it!__I__must__hear__her__side__of__the__story!__If__I__find__out__you__'__ve__done__something__to__the__poor__child,__so__help__me,__Severus,__I__will_Avada_you__myself!__"_

Her voice quieted some, as though she'd run out of steam once she'd gotten that last bit off her chest.

"_As for Miss Granger's current predicament, I trust that you can take care of her. I have no doubt in your skills as a medi-wizard. But if she comes back with so much as a scratch, I swear, I'll hex you into oblivion. My student's wellbeing is far more important to me than whatever excuses you can come up with. _

"_I will tell no one of these events, least of all Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I feel the truth should come from their friend, if what you say is true. When you and Miss Granger return to Hogwarts, I demand that you report directly to me so that I can properly assess this situation. I'm sorry to say that I highly skeptical what I've just read, even with as much faith as I've placed upon you thus far. Until then, good day, Severus!"_

When the nagging voice of the Headmistress had stopped, the letter gave it's customary, childish spitting noise before shredding itself, the pieces floating to the ground and disintegrating into ashes at his feet.

Snape rolled his eyes, having fully expected something as outrageous as that howler. Of course the old hag wouldn't believe that Severus could _love_ anything, let alone the annoying, Gryffindor chit. No doubt she also assumed no one could love him in return.

_I__suppose__she__'__s__in__for__a__rather__rude__awakening__upon__our__arrival__back__at__the__castle,_ Severus mused without much humor.

X-X-X

The next day, Severus had just added one more leaf to the Wolfsbane potion (better safe than sorry) when he heard the tent flap open and close behind him. He pivoted to see the witch walking easily from the safety of the canvas shelter, and his eyes darkened with worry.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be up just yet," he said tersely.

"I'm alright," she assured him with a little smile.

He rushed over to her, hurrying to help her wherever she needed to go. "You could at least ask for my assistance, you silly girl," he chastised, the worry causing the mild bite to his tone.

Her smile faded, and she gave him an odd look, unsure of how to address his concern at the moment. "Um…I don't…really think you want to help me to the bushes, do you, Sir?"

Severus stiffened, understanding dawning in his eyes as a slight, pinkish color began to stain his cheeks. Standing straighter, he cleared his throat, promptly placing his hands behind his back in a dignified manner as he attempted to hide his embarrassment.

"No. No, of course not." He nodded his head to the side, urging her to continue on with her business, and Hermione tried mightily to hide her amused smile.

A few hours later, they sat at the fire, having finished their supper not long before. Actually, Hermione was the only one sitting. Snape was pacing anxiously, and the young witch wasn't exactly sure what to think of his uncharacteristic behavior. He would remain oddly silent most of the time, as if wrestling with himself, trying to control his mounting frustration. Finally, he would break down and ask after her again. Hermione rolled her eyes as he did this for about the hundredth time that evening.

"I'm fine, Severus. I told you, you did a wonderful job healing me. I'm going to be alright now. Honestly, there's no need to worry so much."

Snape snorted angrily. "No need to worry? You almost died! I almost-" He stopped himself, unable and unwilling to finish that sentence. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was going mad. Completely mad. She was right of course. She was fine. She was safe, and most importantly, she was alive. He had no need to fret about like a worried old hen. That was McGonagall's job, or Mrs. Weasley's job.

_For God's sake, get a hold of yourself. Look at her! She's not sick anymore. She's strong and healthy, and there's no reason she isn't well enough to return to Hogwarts at this point._

"You're right," he said at last, his dark eyes reflecting the firelight. "Forgive me, Hermione. I'm just…"

"I know." He heard the smile in her voice, and he looked up into her shining face with admiration for her strength. She could hold her own, he had to admit. Hermione Granger was indeed a formidable witch.

But not ten minutes later, he had resumed his pacing, stopping once again to ask if she was _sure_ she was alright.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Hermione shot to her feet and tilted her head to one side, her hands gesturing to her body. "See? I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm completely healed. _Completely._"

His frustration having hit its peak, Snape closed the distance between them in a few quick, fluid movements. His face looked cold and angry, but she couldn't be afraid or even surprised by this when she registered how deep his anxiety truly ran. She could see it, deep within his black eyes, and her heart fluttered with affection for the man.

"You don't understand, do you, witch?" he bit out, his voice scathing. "You have _no__idea_ how s-scared I was." His last few words sounded strangled. "_No_ idea!" he barked.

It was clear to Hermione that he was trying so very hard to school his true emotions, to become, once again, that intimidating, overbearing black shadow that struck fear and submission into the minds of all he came in contact with. But she had learned in a short time how to read past all that.

Her hands went up to his face, her eyes locking with his. "Honey, I know. Believe me, I know."

"No you don't!"

"Yes…I do," she said calmly. She gave him another smile of reassurance, and within moments, she felt him relax. "Trust me, Severus. Trust me the way I trust you."

Snape took a moment to compose himself yet again before he dropped his head slightly in resignation. After a minute or two, he pulled away from her to stare into the flames-or past them, rather.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, unable to voice the true reason for his extremely strange behavior. He couldn't tell her about Lily; about how he'd feared losing another woman that he'd loved so very much. He couldn't tell her of the sheer terror he'd felt, watching the bullet enter her chest, or seeing her lying there on the ground, motionless and bloody.

"It's alright," she said softly. Then he heard her give a little giggle, and his eyes flickered to her face. "You know, you're quite adorable when you worry like that."

His head whipped around to face her, and he growled as his lips formed a sneer. Clearly he wasn't too fond of that description.

"What?"

"You heard me," she teased. "You really are. Adorable, I mean."

"Humph, Miss Granger, clearly you are in need of a new definition of that word. I can assure you, no one's ever described me as such before."

"Well, then they're just blind," she stated matter-of-factly.

He lifted a quizzical brow. "I'm fairly sure you're the one who needs your eyes checked. Or perhaps your brain…"

"I think not, _Professor_," she said pointedly. "I'm positive my eyes are just fine. You're as cute as can be when you're a ball of worry and nerves."

Again, he growled, pulling away as she stepped closer. "Merlin, I think I've overestimated your intelligence. I'm not a bloody kitten, for God's sake!"

Hermione laughed at that analogy as she pictured Snape as a cat animagis, just like McGonagall. Only he'd be jet black with dark eyes that would blend into the rest of his body.

"Oh, don't bother to deny it, Severus." She caught him in her arms and kissed his cheek lovingly, causing him to blink and stare down at her in mind surprise. Then she whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, though. I promise I won't tell anyone."

**A/N:** xD Sorry about the cliffy last time, guys. I felt like this story needed a bit more action in it. And of course Hermione wouldn't die. I already told you this story was going to go on for quite awhile yet. ;) Sillies! And I just had to give you a cliff hanger. It made your reviews all the funnier! Haha! I hope this quells your curiosity, at least for now I really love making up McGonagall's reaction to all this, and Ron and Harry's reactions will be even more fun to write. Hehe. Next up, the return to Hogwarts! Keep your eyes peeled for the upcoming chapter!

PS. I've figured out I can update my stories from my Droid! ;D Sweetness, yah?


	27. Chapter 27: Return to Hogwarts

**A/N:** Oh, thank the Lord for my Droid! I can't believe I figured out how to update from my phone. ;D Just write on my comp, transfer the file to my Droid, and upload to fanfic! AMAZING! And uh…Not real sure why the italic stuff is getting bunched together at times when I update this way, but…meh. Either you deal with that, or wait longer for updates. Take your pick! XD Lawlz! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I'm up to over 400! It excites me so much! It makes me smiles!

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Return to Hogwarts_

"This is really it? We can really go back this time?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," came Snape's simple reply as he once again stored the Wolfsbane brew safely within his robes. His back was turned to the girl, but he could feel her eyes on him, could sense her skepticism.

"You're positive?" Hermione asked again, unable to believe that they were finally going to return home after being in the highlands of New Zealand for so long. "After two and a quarter months, we can finally return?"

Severus chuckled quietly as he turned to face her again. They had-for the last time-packed the tent away, as well as all evidence of their temporary habitation, and within mere moments, they would be standing at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I am certain of it." He stepped closer to her, fighting his growing smile when the doubt had yet to leave her eyes. "Now if you'd simply accept this reality, we could be on our way."

Hermione blinked, then shook her head with a little laugh. "I'm sorry…it's just that this seems so surreal. We've been here for so long. I was in this same sort of denial after the war. I kept thinking, it couldn't be over. It's impossible. That can't be all there is."

Snape lifted one eyebrow curiously. "You didn't want it to end?"

"Ha! Don't be silly! Of course I did. But when you've spent the last seven years brewing up to the final battle of a war like that, the end seems so far out of sight, you don't believe it until it's upon you. Surely you understand what I mean. You were involved in it for twenty years."

He was silent for a long time, mulling over her words. "Of course," he finally conceded. "But this is hardly the same thing."

"Well, I wasn't trying to be technical about it…Can we just go home now?" she pleaded, her excitement bubbling up at the prospect of seeing Harry and Ron after such a long time. Even during the war, she hadn't been separated from them for so long, apart from when Ron had disappeared for a while. Her friends were her family, and she couldn't wait to see them, to hug them and to see their smiling faces again.

Wordlessly, Snape held out his arm, his face resuming that customary mask of indifference and apathy he usually presented to the rest of the world. His eyes flickered with a momentary softness as he gave a short nod. Smiling, Hermione placed her hand on his arm, and they apparated far, far away and back to the castle that they both called home.

When they reappeared, the pair were standing just outside the gates, at the last point where apparation was permitted. Hermione let go of Snape's arm as he pulled his wand from his robes and waved it before him, muttering an incantation to allow them access onto the school grounds. When the black, iron gates finally opened to admit them, Severus stood to the side, one hand behind his back, the other outstretched in invitation for Hermione to proceed him.

She gave him another sweet smile before obeying his silent command. Within a few short moments, the two were walking side by side up to the school.

"Oh, I remember what I'd forgotten to ask you," Hermione piped. "Did you ever receive word back from McGonagall?"

Snape grimaced noticeably, the corners of his mouth turning downward. He kept his eyes focused on the path in front of him as he chewed over his words before saying them. "Yes. Needless to say, she…wasn't…all that pleased. She demanded an immediate audience with us upon our arrival, though I was planning on seeing her first regardless."

The witch frowned. "You said we weren't…breaking any rules."

"We aren't. I don't know what the Headmistress thinks, but apparently she believes I lied to her in my last letter." He winced at the word "lie." He was a good liar; he had to be in order to keep his position as a spy for the Order. However, apart from the war effort, Severus Snape didn't make lying a habit. He was actually quite affronted that Minerva would accuse him of such a thing. Did she honestly think he'd seduced his student?

"Then I guess we'll have to convince her otherwise," came the girl's determined response. Severus's eyes shifted to her face, seeing that she was not at all worried about the new challenges they were both sure to face now that they were together in the most "exclusive" way imaginable. With the Lycan Hearts permanently adorning their necks, they could not hide the truth from the wizarding world.

Snape stopped abruptly, grabbing Hermione's shoulders and turning her to face him. "Listen to me," he said in a rough, quiet, but not unpleasant, voice. "When we enter the castle, you are not to say a word to _anyone_ until we speak with the Headmistress. Do you understand?"

The young Gryffindor was confused at this directive. She tilted her head uncertainly. "Yes, of course…but why? What if we see Harry-"

"No! You are not to say a word until after out initial meeting. I _will__not_ have rumors flying about and ruining your reputation before it can all be cleared."

"M-My reputation?" she asked, not quite understanding where he was going with this.

"Yes, _Miss__Granger_, your reputation. I will not have anyone calling you names or accusing you of unsavory things. Nor will I take the chance of any of it going back to Minerva before she's had a chance to hear _both_ our stories face to face. Swear you won't say a word…"

"Ok…Ok, I swear. I won't say anything."

He nodded, pleased with her answer, and the tension seemed to slowly leave his body. "Good. Then shall we?"

X-X-X

Harry Potter and his best mate, Ron Weasley, walked side-by-side down a third floor corridor as they traveled from Gryffindor Tower down to the Great Hall for lunch. It was Saturday, and the pair had gotten off to a late start, having slept in and missed breakfast. Now the latter was complaining of hunger, so the two boys had set off together.

"What do you think?" asked Ron in a hopeful, hushed manner.

"I dunno Ron…I think you should leave it," replied his friend uneasily.

"Harry, I can't," Ron whined. "I tried. I really tried, but I miss her!"

"What do you expect? She's been gone for over two months. I miss her, too."

"No, no, I missed her before that. I spent a month trying to just be her friend again, and I can't do it. I love her. I need her, Harry."

"I'm not getting involved in this," Harry said shortly as they walked.

He didn't like to see his best friend so depressed, but Hermione was his friend, too. He couldn't _force_ her to see Ron as anything more than what she did. Besides, Harry didn't consider himself an expert on dating. He'd only had one girlfriend. Well…there was Cho, but she didn't _really_ count. They were never actually together.

"_Please,_ Harry," Ron begged, his voice cracking in desperation. "Just…when she comes back, could you…maybe put in a good word for me?"

The messy-haired boy whirled round on his friend, already fed up and frustrated with this subject. "Ron! We've all been best mates for the past eight years. She knows you just as well as I do! There isn't anything I can say to change how she feels."

Ron lowered his head, giving up on trying to persuade his friend to help him win back the girl who still held his heart in her hands. He knew Harry was right; if Hermione had moved on, then there was nothing more that could be said or done. But Ron was too stubborn to let her slip through his fingers. If Harry wouldn't help him, then he would just have to win her back on his own.

But he didn't voice this plan to Harry.

"Yeah…you're right. Sorry. I guess I'm just desperate."

Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder in reassurance. "It'll be alright, mate."

The two continued on in silence until they came to a turn in the hallway. One direction led to the Headmistress's office, the other led to the moving staircases. The boys were planning to turn in the direction of the stairs, but their progress was halted when they saw two people come from that direction and travel straight to toward the winged gargoyle.

Harry and Ron's eyes both widened when they caught sight of who the two people were. Hermione walked right past them, Snape on her other side.

"Hermione!" they both called as she walked by. "You're back!" Her eyes flitted to the boys and she smiled politely, but she didn't greet them in return. After a moment, she turned her attention back toward the gargoyle.

Harry and Ron moved to the corner and stared after she and Snape, both of them wondering the same thing. They ran after her, calling her name a few times in the hopes that she would reply in some fashion.

Snape and Hermione stopped as they reached the entrance to the Headmistress's office, and the former spoke the password before addressing the boys with a slightly agitated glance over his shoulder.

"I'm sure your reunion with Miss Granger can wait a little longer, _Potter_," he said, spitting the boy's sir name as usual as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"But sir-"

"IT…can wait…" His black eyes seemed to convey a silent threat that stopped Harry from saying any more. Ron was too scared of the man before them to even try to speak. But the two of them were dying to voice a joint question; why wouldn't Hermione speak to them? And why wouldn't she even so much as turn to look at them again?

When the gargoyle had shifted completely to reveal the staircase, Snape snapped his head forward and led Hermione up to the door and into the office, leaving both Potter and Weasley to stare after them in shock and concern.

"Why didn't she answer us?" asked Ron. "And what's that thing around her neck?" They hadn't seen that Snape wore a stone just like it.

"I dunno," said Harry, the irritation clear in his voice.

"And she's been alone with Snape all this time. So why does she look so-"

"Happy?" Harry supplied, with an odd look to his friend before returning his eyes to the winged statue that had whirled back into place. Neither one said anything more as they turned to resume their trip to the Great Hall.

X-X-X

"Come in," Minerva called distractedly as she finished scribing her signature to a stack of paperwork. She heard the door open and could make out two distinct sets of footsteps. When she raised her head, setting her quill back in the inkwell, she was surprised at who she found before her.

"Severus," she breathed. "Miss Granger." She took in their expressions, their faces, noting that neither one seemed quite the same as when they had left. A strange air crept about the room, and McGonagall wasn't real sure that she liked it.

She stood abruptly when she saw the pendants they each wore, and she rushed over to her pupil worriedly. "My goodness, what has happened to you, my child?" Minerva's eyes were huge as she addressed the girl, completely ignoring her colleague for the moment. Yet it was Snape who answered, not the young witch.

"I told you what happened, Minerva."

McGonagall turned her furious eyes to the dark wizard with contempt. "I don't believe you, Severus! What have you done to her? What are these-these…things? If this is dark magic-"

"Settle yourself. She's just fine. I've done nothing to her. Believe it or not, I spoke the truth in my last letter; every word of it…Now you can accept my explanation for what it is, or you can spend all day and all night wasting our time while trying to riddle out whatever nonsense is floating through your ever-working mind."

"I don't-I _can__'__t-_believe it! It's just not possible!" the elderly witch insisted. "Severus Snape, I demand answers _right__now-_"

The Headmistress stopped short when she felt a hand on her arm. She did a double take, her eyes finally resting on Hermione.

"Pardon me, Professor McGonagall…but he's telling the truth. All of it."

Minerva's hand flew up to her chest and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. For a moment, Hermione feared she was going to have a heart attack, the way she seemed to toss her head about as if she didn't know who or what to look at.

"Oh-oh goodness, this is worse than I feared!" Her thin, boney hands came up to the girl's shoulders, her wide eyes imploring her student to see reason. "Something's wrong with your mind. What's happened to you, dear?"

"Wha-nothing! Nothing's happened to my mind! I'm perfectly fine!" She attempted to pull out of the woman's grasp, but to no avail.

"Nonsense! Something must be wrong with you. This!" She grabbed at the jewel around Hermione's neck. "This is the problem! It's cursed!" She pulled her wand from her sleeve and frantically began performing diagnostic spells on Hermione.

A light chuckle sounded from beyond the giant desk, and all three heads rotated to meet the twinkling eyes of the painted Dumbledore.

"And just what do you see so funny in all of this, Albus?" McGonagall demanded, releasing her hold on the young Gryffindor.

"My dear Minerva, I believe they both speak the truth."

Shock was the lasting emotion that sculpted the elder witch's features, her hand reaching for her heart again out of habit. "Albus, you can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. Just look at them."

The Headmistress turned slowly to look upon her visitors, as if seeing them for the first time. All traces of anger vanished as she began to realize that the old man was right. The girl held no traces of dark magic, no traces of anything that shouldn't be there. In fact, she seemed pleasantly content and happy despite her puzzlement at her head of house's strange behavior.

When she turned her eyes to Snape, his face held the usual tell-tale signs of agitation, and she caught him rolling his eyes in his customary way. Yet he, too, seemed at least mildly pleasant; a truly great feat for him.

Hermione flicked her gaze to her potions professor, and Minerva saw her lips curve upward minutely as she placed a gentle hand on his arm. Then she turned back to the Headmistress with a silent plea.

Snape lifted a brow, his expression bored. "Are you convinced now, Headmistress, that I have indeed informed you well?"

McGonagall still did not want to accept this new reality. It didn't seem right to her in the least! Her student-her wonderful Gryffindor protégé, with her less-than-savory colleague? A student with a professor? A bright, charming young witch with a dark, mean and brooding wizard that was twenty years her senior? Call her crazy, but that particular equation just _did__not__add__up!_

"Miss Granger…" she asked the girl quietly. "Why…?"

Hermione's hand tightened on Snape's arm, but her sure gaze never wavered. "Because I love him, Headmistress."

"I…I simply don't understand," Minerva muttered, more to herself than to the room's other two occupants.

"I can assure you, I've tried to understand it for the past two bloody months, and I still have no answer," replied Severus. "But as much as I've tried to resist it-and believe me, I _have_ tried in vein-my feelings for Hermione are…mutual…" His black optics shifted to the object of his last sentence momentarily, earning him another coy smile.

When he returned his eyes to his superior, they held a challenge in them; she could either continue to fight the issue and keep them there in her office all day, or she could back down and accept these new circumstances as they were.

McGonagall was drained of energy by this point. Sighing wearily, she rounded her desk and slumped into her chair. "Well…I suppose since you are both still in the realm of legality, there is nothing I can do other than to simply let it go. But the students…?"

"We are not ashamed," Severus said steadily. As annoyed as he was already, he knew he had to make McGonagall realize that he and Granger were as inseparable as they truly were. "We _both_ accepted the Hearts, knowing full well the criticism we are sure to face. But I am confident that we will get through the worst of it. Together."

"As am I," said Hermione with a nod. "I'm certain I'll have a lot of explaining to do, and probably a lot of rumors to endure…but it's nothing I haven't faced before. And the year's almost over. There's only a few months left before term ends and I take my N.E.W.T.S.. I won't have to deal with it for too long."

"However…" Snape inserted. "We have agreed to act with the utmost discression. Our relationship will not be made blatantly obvious. For those who do catch on, let them think what they will."

"Well, Miss Granger…as much as I hate to say it-and I really do hate to say it-I guess…I have no choice but to let you fight your own battles. You chose them after all when you decided to…to…" McGonagall shook her head with another sigh. "You may be on your way, but I'm afraid I must speak to Severus alone."

Hermione bowed her head respectfully. "Yes, Professor. Good afternoon." She exchanged a quick look with Snape who gave her the barest of smiles, then left the room in a graceful, dignified manner. When she reached the corridor, her excitement returned as she realized what time it was; lunchtime.

"Harry…" she breathed with a wide smile. Then she bounded off toward the moving staircases.

X-X-X

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me before," McGonagall asked, not nearly finished with her former student. "I meant what I said, Severus; you had a responsibility to report what had happened, and yet you didn't."

"Yes, and you would have been _so_ much less critical if I had," he replied sarcastically. "It was a mistake, Minerva. Surely you have enough sense to realize that I would never do something so indecent. Why do you think I didn't come to you immediately? I was ashamed. I was…" He snorted. "Foolishly hoping that it would all go away. I didn't think it would happen again, or that it would turn into…" he trailed off, still unable to vocally admit _what_ it had all turned into. If he were being honest, he still couldn't believe it himself. "And then you went and sent her on that blasted trip with me! I protested it, and yet you insisted on making me drag her along!"

"But she's just a girl!" the Headmistress spluttered.

Snape rolled his eyes again with an irritable grunt. "Oh don't try to use that one on me, Minerva, you know full well that she hasn't been "just a girl" for quite some time now. She's seen a bloody war for Merlin's sake! She _is_ undeniably the brightest witch of her age. To be more than fair, her intelligence rivals that of my own in many subjects, considering she's only been practicing for less than eight years. She's nearly twenty. So don't feed me that rubbish of her being _just__a__girl._"

McGonagall shot to her feet. "And what about you? You mean to tell me that after all this time, you've finally given up your silly fantasies of a woman that never loved you because you've fallen for a girl half your age?"

Severus growled in warning, his eyes dark and dangerous. "What? What do you know of Lily? What did that blasted old man tell you?" he snapped.

"Albus didn't tell me a thing. I figured it out for myself years ago. The way you followed that girl around at school like a lost dog, desperate for her attention, your hatred of James Potter, your contempt for his son from the moment he walked through these doors, how you gave up being a true Death Eater right after the Potters were killed, the fact that your Patronus is a doe. I've been your teacher and colleague for quite some time, and it doesn't take a genius to connect the dots!"

A flicker of anguish crossed his features, and something in Snape's heart squeezed painfully. Perhaps he hadn't completely let go of Lily after all. Regardless, he would not let this old bag push him around. He steeled his expression as well as his voice when next he spoke.

"Like it or not, Minerva, you have no say in my personal affairs, nor Miss Granger's. You cannot undo what's been done. No one can now that she and I are permanently bound by the Hearts." He touched the stone that lay against his chest. "Not that I would change it for the world. I have a shot at a real life. I don't have to serve anyone any longer. Not Voldemort, not Albus Bloody Dumbledore. I'm a free man to do as I choose. You can't tell me otherwise."

Resigning herself to the validity of his words, McGonagall gave a stiff nod, knowing there was nothing she could do to change the situation. If he and Miss Granger were happy with their decision, then far be it from her to meddle in their personal affairs.

"Very well, then. But you are still on thin ice, Severus. You broke the rules by not informing me of what transpired that night in your dungeons. I am still very furious. For now, I suppose you can go and relieve Horace of his sub detail. If you'll excuse me, I have work that needs done, and I'm sure you do, as well."

Snape gave a slight incline of his head before leaving the room without so much as goodbye to the Headmistress. In all honesty, it had gone a lot better than he'd anticipated.

X-X-X

Upon finding herself at the large, double doors leading into the Great Hall, Hermione felt a surge of giddiness and elation. At last! She was home! No more sleeping in a tent, no more eating fish and foul for every meal, no more chilly nights or blazing hot days in the mountains. She was really, truly home. And her friends…

She practically skipped down the aisle, having spotted the redhead, his sister, and the brunette, all sitting at the Gryffindor table enjoying their lunch. When she reached her friends, she was beaming, a smile stretching from ear to ear. Her eyes were shining and she just couldn't wait to catch up with them after so long.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly from just behind Harry's shoulder. He turned on the bench to face her, Ron and Ginny lifting their heads as well. The boys were giving her contemptuous looks while Ginny looked rather nervous. When none of them replied, Hermione's smile began to fade. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" she prompted.

Still, they said nothing.

"What, you're not even going to say hi?" She paused, again waiting for an answer. "I've only been gone for two months." Her eyes, as well as her tone, became plainly disgusted by their lack of enthusiasm at her return.

"What's that thing you're wearing?" Asked Ron suddenly, his tone bitter. "Around your neck?"

Hermione's hand went up to the pendant, and she fingered it for a moment before replying. "This? Well I was going to tell you about it, but seeing as how you're treating me like I have the plague!"

"And why didn't you talk to us earlier when we said hi to you?" Ron fired back.

Hermione blinked, then said a bit more evenly, "Because Severus told me not to speak to anyone until we met with Professor McGonagall."

"_Severus?_" Harry quipped, implying how odd it was for her to be on a first name basis with him.

She paused, wishing she hadn't made that blunder just yet. "…Professor Snape," she corrected, though her voice had lost steam momentarily.

The boys, once again, didn't find it necessary to give any kind of response. Ginny stayed quiet, simply not wanting to make the already tense situation worse. When the silence stretched on for quite some time, Hermione squared her shoulders and gave a huff.

"Fine! Fine, if you don't want to talk to me, don't care to know how I've been, then I guess I'll just leave! Maybe I'll go back to New Zealand!"

She turned and stormed out of the Great Hall in a flurry, and Harry jumped up and ran after her. "Hermione! Hermione, wait!" When he caught up with her, he reached out to place her hand on his shoulder.

Hermione spun around and flung his arm away. She glared at him, incensed by he and Ron's attitudes. "I would have thought that you, _you,_ of all people would be there for me."

Harry was left standing in the doorway, watching as his friend bounded angrily up the stairs and out of sight.

X-X-X

When Hermione got to her room, she slammed the door, turned and dropped onto her bed with a grunt of anger. How could they? She hadn't seen them in two freaking months, and they wanted to treat her like she'd committed some crime? How unfair was that? She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell them about Snape. She could only imagine how they'd react once that unbelievable truth was revealed.

Even Harry! Certainly Hermione would expect such behavior from Ron, but Harry? He was…by far her best friend. She felt closer to him than she ever had to Ron, or even to Ginny. How could he turn on her for something as simple as not saying hi?

"_Meow_."

Her gaze dropped to the floor at the end of her bed, and despite her ruined good mood, Hermione smiled at the orange ball of fur that stared back at her with big, yellow eyes.

"Crookshanks," she crooned to the cat as he jumped up onto her lap, purring as he nuzzled her, his tail slipping under her chin. "I guess you missed me, then, huh? Seems you're about the only one."

"That's not true."

Hermione's head shot up, and she saw Ginny standing in the doorway, her expression still holding a trace of nervousness.

"Ginny."

The redhead walked tentatively into the room, not wishing to instigate an argument with her roommate. "Sorry about…all that," she said, eyes motioning toward the door. "We all missed you. You must know that."

"Huh, doesn't feel like it."

Ginny sat down on her own bed, her hands resting in her lap. "You know how the boys are. They'll come around. They're just being mean. I think it's a protective thing, actually." Ginny seemed to mull over her words, then she asked, "Come to think of it, haven't you noticed they're the grouchiest when they're worried about their friends or family?"

"Oh Ginny, don't go making excuses for them. That was…completely uncalled for. I was expecting to come back and be greeted with smiles and laughter, and things would be…normal again. But instead I'm only met with scowls and attitudes."

"They're just boys, Mi," Ginny reminded her with a roll of her eyes. "They can be buttheads sometimes, but they always come around. In the meantime, I'm here for you. I missed you bunches. It's been a bit lonely here at night, although I still had Crookshanks for company."

Hermione giggled a little at that. "Thanks Gin."

"No problem. So how did your trip go? Did you find the Wolfsbane?"

Crookshanks clambered off Hermione's lap and padded up to lay down on the pillows, his little claws flexing into the plush material as he continued to purr away.

"Yes. We found what we were looking for, though it took a lot longer than we'd planned."

"Where did you get that?" Ginny asked, pointing to the pendant, curiosity brimming in her narrowed, inquisitive eyes. "You said you were going to tell us."

Hermione frowned and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "Oh…I dunno. Considering my less-than-friendly welcome, I'm not so sure I want to tell that story right now…"

"Come on, Mi. It seems important, whatever it is. I promise, I won't judge you."

"Alright…but you can't tell Harry and Ron. When they feel like talking to me again, I'll tell them myself." Ginny nodded, prompting Hermione to tell her story. Taking a deep breath, the young witch prepared to relay her entire tale-skipping over the very explicit parts of course.

X-X-X

"No way. Snape?" Ginny asked, disbelieve coloring her words. Hermione nodded. "But…why? Why him? I mean he's…" She shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I know you don't, Ginny. But you have to believe me. He's…different. Sure, he's still the ill-tempered git he's always been, but…there's another side to him. He cares for me. He loves me, just as much as I love him."

"I don't know, Mi. I don't' think I'll believe it until I see it. It just doesn't add up."

"I'm sure you'll see it sometime."

Ginny stared down at her feet for quite some time as the two girls sat in silence. At last, she lifted her head again, her eyes narrowed, desperate for some answers. "But…_Snape?_ I would have been less surprised if you'd said Flitwick."

"Ginny!" Hermione admonished with an affronted gasp.

"Well it's true! You guys have hated him since your first year. I've hated him since _my_ first year."

"I've never hated him! I've always respected him! True, I've been terribly guilty of misjudging him, but I've never hated him."

Again, Ginny shook her head in a way that made Hermione sure the other girl was disappointed in her. "Oh Mione. I just can't even begin to get used to the idea…" Then another thought crossed her mind, and she couldn't help but voice her concern. "Hold on…You've been alone with him for two months." She wrinkled her nose. "You didn't shag him, did you?"

Hermione groaned and turned away from her friend in frustration. "If this is your reaction, I can't imagine Ron and Harry's."

Ginny shot to her feet and took the few steps over to the disgruntled witch, taking Hermione's hands in hers. "No, Mi, I'm sorry. You're right. I should be more supportive. I mean, I am. It's…You just need to give me time to get used to it."

Hermione stood slowly, looking the other girl in the eyes. "But you'll never get used to it. You, Harry, Ron; you'll never be able to see past his hard, snarky exterior."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is."

"Just give it time. Look, Hermione…I might not like it right now…but you're my friend. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you. And if you say he's different with you, if you say he's sweet, if you say he's romantic or cute or that he serenades you every night at midnight, then I'll believe you. You're the smartest person I know, Mi. You always use your head. And I can't for one moment think that you'd be so foolish as the let some guy trick you into making the biggest mistake of your life.

"I'm sure you've thought about it long and hard. I'm positive you know what you're doing, and what's best for you. And I support you. I promise."

It took a few minutes before Hermione could fully process the girl's words. Then she smiled and threw her arms around the redhead in a gesture of appreciation. "Thank you, Gin. Thank you so much. You've no idea what your support means to me."

And she truly meant it. Hermione felt much more confident with the realization that she now had an ally in her fight for the sake of love.

**A/N:** Eh…that last line there's a bit cheesy, but hey, it's still good, right? ;) Now they're back, and it looks like things are off to a rough start. But I'm sure Harry and Ron will come round. They'll stop being so pissy in the next chapter…Well, maybe. GAH! Don't want to give It away! You'll have to keep checking in for the next installment! MERY CHRISTMAS! X3


	28. Chapter 28: Patronus

**A/N:**Sorry to keep you all waiting for the next chapter, but I got side tracked by reading a very long fanfic that just enthralled me. XD Anyway, I'm back now, and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, whatever you may celebrate!

And just a reminder, as I stated early on in one of my Author's Notes, I **will not** make Harry and Ron assholes. Through thick and thin, Ron, Harry and Hermione will ALWAYS be best friends. That's the way J.K. Rowling intended it, so that's the way it's going to be in all my stories. I don't hate Ron, and I adore Harry, but those three get into arguments on occasion. They always come out of it stronger, though.

Since uploading from my droid makes italicized words bunch together, I'm going to underline thoughts and flashbacks instead until I can upload from a comp again, that way you don't have to try to separate the words in a long line of letters.

Oh, and one last note: I got a PS3 for Christmas, since my dog broke my PS2 awhile back…and it came with Little Big Planet. Well, I turned my Sack Thing into a Severus. XD HE'S SO CUTE! (heart) ;3 Random, I know. But It's fun to run around as a chibi Snape!

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Patronus_

Snape ignored the invisible strings that tugged him back to the castle. He knew he couldn't always be with Hermione, and at that moment, he was content to wander alone as he trekked through the woods surrounding the Blake Lake. He needed to sort through a few conflicting thoughts and emotions.

He had relieved Slughorn roughly an hour ago, and the man had wished him well before returning home. Severus had grown agitated when he'd found that Horace's lessons had deviated from Snape's own plans for his sub. Now he would have to backtrack in order to get his students to that higher level he always pushed them toward. Some may call him a callus bastard that piled homework on his classes just be an arse, but in reality, Snape was trying to help them excel so that they would be ready for the real world. They couldn't expect to retain information long enough to simply take a test and forget it afterward.

It didn't help that Horace thought books were infallible. Snape never used texts unless they were supplementary to his lessons. He always wrote the _correct_ instructions for brewing potions on the board, and stressed the importance of the steps that was commonly misinterpreted by books. The ones Slughorn was so fond of using were written by novices, the directions and explanations all wrong (hence the markings made in the book that had once belonged to The Half Blood Prince).

One thing had surprised him since Snape had returned to his post as Potions Master: The Boy Wonder had seemed to have gained a great deal of knowledge since he'd stumbled upon Severus's old potions book in his sixth year. The knowledge had in fact stuck with the boy. This irritated Severus, because he knew that Potter wasn't smart enough in the subject to figure it out on his own, and that now Snape had to give him better grades based on his newfound ability (how ironic that the boy could learn from the Half Blood Prince's book, but not from the man himself). He was slightly proud of the boy, though.

Only slightly.

All thoughts of potions and classes cast aside, Severus had larger internal issues to deal with. The air was very cool, the trees turning from green to red, yellow and orange. The wind whipped his cloak around his legs, and his hair flew about his shoulders, tickling his face. He didn't notice the chill, however, as his mind was somewhere far in the past. As long ago memories flooded back to him, he thought of his last conversation with the Headmistress.

McGonagall shot to her feet. "And what about you? You mean to tell me that after all this time, you've finally given up your silly fantasies of a woman that never loved you because you've fallen for a girl half your age?"

Severus growled in warning, his eyes dark and dangerous. "What? What do you know of Lily? What did that blasted old man tell you?" he snapped. 

"Albus didn't tell me a thing. I figured it out for myself years ago. The way you followed that girl around at school like a lost dog, desperate for her attention, your hatred of James Potter, your contempt for his son from the moment he walked through these doors, how you gave up being a true Death Eater right after the Potters were killed, the fact that your Patronus is a doe. I've been your teacher and colleague for quite some time, and it doesn't take a genius to connect the dots!"

He knew he should be over Lily. Snape now had proof that she had simply been a passerby within the convoluted twists and turns of his rather complicated life. He had proof that Hermione was truly his other half. So why did his heart still feel that haunting ache? Why did he still look back on his childhood, his younger days, and feel so torn?

He hadn't given Lily any thought over the past few weeks, and then Minerva had to bring up the past. Damn the ancient witch for throwing it all back in his face. Damn her for reminding him of his nearly forgotten pain and inner sadness. Severus had hoped to find peace in his new connection with Granger, but instead, he was still overcome by the hurt of rejection, loneliness, and the loss of a friend and loved one; and now he felt guilty for feeling anything for Lily Potter.

He should be devoted, wholly, to the one woman who could complete him. He should not think of what might have been, because he now knew that he and Lily were never meant to be. He had wasted enough of his life wishing that things had turned out differently; that Lily would have chosen him and blessed _him_ with a son; that he would never have made the mistake of joining Voldemort; that when the Dark Lord came to their front door, he would have been strong enough to protect them all; that he would be following his long-forgotten dream of owning an apothecary and making enough money so that his wife wouldn't have to work a day in her life; that when he went to bed each night, he would do so with the one he loved wrapped tightly in his arms.

When he thought of all these things now, he felt idiotic for ever entertaining such dreams. Now, when he imagined a future, he imagined Hermione, not Lily. But then why did even saying her name in his head pain him?

Frustrated with his circular thought process, Severus stopped in his tracks and let his head fall, his eyes closing in defeat. Would he never be rid of the memory of the girl who had never returned his affections? Would he forever be plagued with these feelings of loss and grief?

Without the distraction of sight, Snape concentrated, trying to find the answers to all of his questions. Was he grieving over the loss of the woman he had loved? Or was he grieving over a friend that he had cared deeply for? Did this feeling of inadequacy stem from her rejection, or did it now center around all of the mistakes that he'd made that had led to his only friend abandoning him, and ultimately, her death? Or was he simply mourning the twenty years he had dwelled on these events, knowing he could never regain the wasted time?

Leaves rustled somewhere ahead to his left. He smelled the flesh of an animal, the warm blood beneath its skin, the faint whiff of urine. The scent was only slightly familiar to him, and he tried very hard to identify what it was. Its presence wasn't menacing. He did not feel as if he were in danger in any way. Instead, the animal near him gave off a sense of love and security, a feeling that touched Snape's aching heart and eased the wicked burn inside.

Wait…He knew that calm which encompassed him only in his dreams. He knew that flicker of happiness that usually left him as soon as he awoke to face another dreary day. Had he fallen asleep? Was he dreaming now? If he opened his eyes, would he find the dark, shadowed ceiling of his chambers looming over him like a heavy veil, reminding him that that fleeting happiness was not within his reach?

Still unsure, Severus slowly opened his eyes, lifting his chin. His black irises drifted ahead until he found the creature, alive in reality, it's big, brown eyes staring back at him-through him-and into his soul.

His heart stopped as he stared at the beautiful doe that stood in his path. He could feel her spirit, warm and welcoming; a guiding light to bring into focus what Snape could not seem to grasp. As if the doe was Lily herself, somewhere deep in his heart, he could hear what she wanted him to know.

He didn't need her anymore.

He did not need the memories of nearly two decades ago. He didn't need to feel alone, hopeless and unhappy. He did not need to cling to the friendship they had once shared. He needed to let go of the past, and pour his heart into the present, into this new love that he was so blessed to receive.

The doe lowered her head and turned to leave him, and Severus felt a piece of him leave with her, a deep sadness seeping into the hole she made with each step she took. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his friend…Not yet.

Or was he?

Snape pulled his wand from his robes and stared down at it as his grief turned into something more like hope. This was a sign for him to move on, he knew. He was well aware of the spiritual magic that nature possessed, and the significance of its messages. He knew he would be a fool not to heed this one.

He narrowed his eyes at his wand, wondering if he really was ready to abandon the failed dreams of yesterday. Setting his jaw, he decided there was only one way to find out. Severus looked into the trees, the doe already long gone, then closed his eyes again as he quietly said the incantation, letting his heart speak instead of his mind.

"_Expecto Patronum._"

As soon as the words left his lips, his eyelids flitted open to reveal to him the truth. No longer was he greeted by the silvery doe, the emblem of his love for Lily Potter. Instead, his dark eyes watched as a wolf leapt from the tip of his wand, darting in and out of the trees before stopping in front of him.

His lips parted in surprise and wonder as he stared down at the surreal creature of light. Though it had no eyes of its own, Snape had the distinct impression that it was seeing into his soul, the same way the doe had.

Suddenly, the wolf threw back its head and gave a howl, a sound that lifted Snape's spirit as the wind lifted his cloak, and that void in his heart that was left by the doe slowly filled with his Patronus's song. And when he shut his eyes again, he allowed his happiest memory to take over.

The memory of the first time he had really made love to Hermione. Her smile, the sound of her quiet laughter, the feel of her fingers in his hair, the touch of her skin-flesh against flesh-and the ecstasy, the intimacy, that one could only know in the arms of their true love.

The chains fell away from his bleeding heart, and Severus Snape was finally liberated.

X-X-X

A few hours later, Hermione lay on her bed with piles of work to catch up on. Once Ginny had left, she had decided pay a visit to all her teachers to get the assignments that she'd missed while she was away. Hermione was grateful for the academic distraction because she could use it as an excuse to get out of going to dinner that night. She was still plenty ticked at Harry and Ron, and didn't feel like facing them again. School work also brought back a sense of normalcy, though she was sure her life had taken an extreme turn to abnormal.

A familiar 'pop' brought her head up from her Transfigurations text, and she met the large, hazel eyes of a house elf.

"Master told Cella to take letter to Miss Granger."

Giving the little elf a wide smile, Hermione took the parchment from her. "Thank you, Cella. Oh, before you go, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything, Miss," replied the kindly creature with a wide smile of her own.

"I'm not really up for dinner in the Great Hall this evening-a lot of work to do. Could I possibly take my meal here in my room?"

"Of course! Cella will tell the other house elves to set aside a plate 'specially for you, Miss!"

"I really appreciate it. Thanks again."

With a 'crack,' the elf was gone, leaving Hermione alone once more. She sat up on the bed and unrolled the parchment that was tied with green ribbon. Even without the tell-tale color of Slytherin House, she had known who it was from.

Hermione,

Meet me out on the Veranda tonight at nine?

Severus

Such a simple note, but it made her heart flutter regardless. A few hours really was too long to be away from him, but Hermione vowed that she wouldn't be clingy. That was never her, yet with the Lycan Heart around her neck constantly telling her which direction to go in order to find Snape, it was really very hard not to follow it.

Now smiling from ear to ear at the prospect of seeing her lover that night, Hermione folded up the note and set it aside as she continued with her make-up work.

X-X-X

"What _was _all that about anyway?" scoffed Ron as he and Harry sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room near the fire. Ginny sat cross legged in a chair off to the side, studying for her upcoming test in Charms. "I mean, she's the one that was ignoring us."

"She was only following Snape's orders," said his sister, not looking up from her text.

"And Snape! Since when did she start using his first name? Two minutes with him is torture; I can't imagine two weeks being any more pleasant."

Ginny finally lifted head to glare at her brother. "Oh, so you're saying you'd rather Hermione came back angry and upset because Snape was a berk the whole time? That's real nice of you, Ron."

Harry remained quiet, not sure exactly what to say as Ron glared back at her. "C'mon, Gin, you know that's not what I meant!"

"Well that's what it sounded like. Honestly, why do you always have to be so mean to her?"

"What? I am not mean to Hermione!" the red head protested.

Harry finally spoke up, turning to look at his friend. "I'd have to agree with Ginny on that one. You do give her a rough time."

"Name me one time!" Ron challenged.

Harry lifted his brows. "First year, you hurt her feelings and she almost got killed by a troll."

"Oi! It's not my fault she chose to hide in the bathroom all day!"

"Third year, you blamed her cat for eating Scabbers."

The image of his pet rat turning into Peter Pettigrew flashed through Ron's mind. He gave Harry an odd look and muttered, "Kinda wish it had…"

"You ruined the Yule Ball for her. You dated Lavender just to make her jealous-"

"Ok! Ok! I get it…" Ron conceded, lowering his head as the guilt crashed over him.

"You were _both_ really rude to her earlier," piped Ginny, scowling at the boys. "She expected her best friends to be happy that she was back, and instead you decided to be prats."

Harry grimaced and looked from his girlfriend to Ron. "She's right. I think we owe Hermione an apology."

X-X-X

This was silly. She never thought to care about her appearance, and now, suddenly, it was very important to her as she stood in front of her mirror. She had chosen muggle jeans and a tasteful red turtleneck sweater (she wasn't in the mood to be questioned about the collar). Not that what she wore really mattered. The night was rather chilly, and she would be wearing her warm cloak anyway.

Oh this is ridiculous, she thought. He's seen you soaking wet, looking like a drowned rat, dirty, bloody, naked-I'm sure he isn't going to give a flying fig what you look like!

Sighing, she charmed her bushy curls to be a little more subdued before applying sweet strawberry lip gloss (she hoped he liked strawberry). Then she grabbed her traveling cloak and headed out the door.

Ginny looked up from her book when she head someone coming down the steps from the girls dormitory. Ron and Harry followed her gaze, then stood abruptly when they saw Hermione enter the Common Room.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed instantly, catching the girl's attention. Her eyes narrowed and she gave him a 'back off' look, clearly not up for dealing with their attitudes. She didn't expect his next words, though. "We're sorry we acted like jerks."

"Yeah," said Harry. "We're glad you're back, Mione. We missed you."

Her harsh expression lifted, changing to one of mild surprise. Her eyes flickered to Ginny who nodded with a smile. When Hermione looked back to the boys, she could tell they were sincere.

Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would.

She felt her own lips pull upward. No matter how much she'd like to get them back for the way they'd treated her when she returned, she couldn't stay mad at her friends, especially when they gave her such a heartfelt apology.

"Apology accepted," she said quietly, her smile touching her eyes. "I missed you, too."

The boys looked at each other before they stepped around the couch. A crushing group hug ensued, and Hermione beamed, holding her friends tightly. It was good to finally be back, she thought.

When they all pulled away, Hermione's heart felt a little lighter. She loved Harry and Ron, and she wasn't sure what she would ever do without them. Though they could be prats on occasion, she conceded that they were _her_ prats. Honestly, she wouldn't change them even if she could.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, being the astute one for once.

"Oh, just out for a walk," she replied, not wanting to disclose her true destination. She wasn't sure she wanted to drop that bombshell on them just yet. At that moment, Hermione was grateful for the turtleneck. "Figured I'd say hi to the castle. I've rather missed it."

"Tsh, only you would say hi to a bloody castle," said Ron with a roll of his eyes. "You probably missed it more than us."

Harry laughed as Hermione playfully slapped Ron's shoulder. "Oh, stop it. You know that's not true."

"Do you want us to wait up for you?" asked Harry. The last time she'd left the tower alone this late, she'd stayed out all night and gotten bit by a werewolf. Needless to say, he was reluctant to let her go anywhere.

"No, don't bother. I won't be gone too long. I'll wake Gin when I come back if she's asleep by then."

"I'm sure I'll still be awake," called Ginny from her place in the chair. "I have a ton of homework this weekend. It's insane!"

Giggling at her friend, she promised that she would be back shortly, then left through the portrait of the Fat Lady. She felt infinitely better about the day as she descended the moving staircases, heading for the front doors of Hogwarts.

Warm and snug in her sweater and her cloak, Hermione stepped outside and turned onto the veranda that surrounded the stone courtyard. There was no sign of Snape yet, so she walked slowly down the length of the covered walkway, scanning the large, flat plane that had been reduced to rubble less than a year before.

It was still a bit of a surreal sight. The final battle of the war against Voldemort was comparable to an apocalypse. It hadn't been only wizards and witches fighting that night; giants, acromantulas, centaurs, stone statues; they all had a hand in that last stand. Hermione shuttered as she remembered how everything had been covered in shattered stone, fire and dead or wounded bodies.

Thank Merlin that it was all over.

Those invisible strings grew taught, and she didn't have to turn around to know that Snape had just stepped through the large castle doors. She felt his eyes land on her as she leaned against a stone pillar. Smiling to herself, she marveled at the rhythmic pull that shimmered through her body in waves as he grew closer.

He was silent, and if it weren't for their new connection, Hermione would have been startled when his arms wound around her waist from behind.

She giggled, automatically placing her hands on his arms and leaning back into him. "You know you can't sneak up on me anymore," she chastised.

"It was worth a try," he drawled before she felt him bury his nose in her thick, brown curls.

"How was the rest of your meeting with McGonagall?" she asked, having been curious of its final outcome for the remainder of the day.

"Not as terrible as I had anticipated," came his silky baritone, obviously distracted by making up for the few hours they'd been apart. His hands slid over her body tenderly, and she felt his lips touch the base of her ear lightly before he returned his attention to her hair.

Trying mightily to resist the urge to turn around and kiss him senseless, she asked her next pressing question. "She's not upset with you, is she?"

Frowning slightly, but taking the hint, Severus raised his head to answer her. "She is… Though she has a reason to be. She's not at all pleased that I didn't tell her about that night in the dungeons."

Hermione gave a thoughtful frown as she contemplated that. "Understandable. But she's not too upset about…us…is she?"

Reluctantly, Severus released Hermione and stepped up to her side. "She's not angry with either of us over our…relationship…but it's clear she won't accept it so readily. It will take her time to adjust."

"Again, understandable," Hermione agreed, her eyes still focused somewhere past the courtyard.

Snape looked to her, gripping the edges of his cloak and folding his arms over his chest. "And how was the rest of your day? How as your reunion with Potter and Weasley?" he asked, attempting to keep the sarcasm from his tone. Old habits.

Hermione finally turned her head to meet his gaze, and she gave a small, unsure smile. "Well, it wasn't the happiest reunion ever. They were a bit miffed that I didn't say hi to them earlier, so they gave the cold shoulder. They've already apologized, though. So no harm done."

Snape rolled his eyes, but kept from commenting. "Did you tell them yet?"

Her smile faltered, then faded, replaced by another odd look. The two began to walk the rest of the way down the veranda. "No. Not yet. I told Ginny, but not Ron and Harry. I'm not really ready for another conflict right off the bat. I've been away from them for so long, I don't want to ruin the good spirits."

"Have they asked about it?"

Knowing he was referring to the collar, she answered in the affirmative.

"So obviously you can't keep it from them for long, especially since you're a bad liar."

She sighed. "I know."

"They apparently didn't see mine when we returned, but when they do, I'm sure even they will be able to put two and two together."

Hermione bit her lip, aware that he was right. She wasn't ashamed, not at all. She just knew that the boys would not take it well. "I take it you didn't see many students today?"

"None."

"Well…since we don't have potions until Tuesday…I guess I'll have to tell them before then."

"That sounds like a good plan. How did Miss Weasley take it?"

"Ha, surprisingly well, actually. Then again, she's not a hot-headed male, so it really shouldn't have surprised me too much."

"She's alright with…you and I?" Snape asked skeptically, both brows raised high on his forehead.

When they reached the end of the right side of the veranda, Hermione turned and leaned against the inside corner pillar. "Um…I wouldn't say she's perfectly alright with it…" Hermione replied, stifling a giggle when she remembered Ginny's comment about Flitwick. "But she's being supportive."

Snape leaned his forearm against the pillar near her head and looked into her eyes with a smirk. "Good. I'd hate to have to find a reason to deduct points from Gryffindor when she steps into my classroom."

"Speaking of…" began Hermione slowly. "I know I have a lot of work to catch up on. I don't suppose you'd give me a good amount of time to complete my missed potions assignments?" she asked in a hopeful, teasing tone, her eyes fluttering prettily as she gave him a pleading smile.

He chuckled. "Not a chance, Miss Granger. I still have a reputation to uphold."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes with a huff. "Of course you do."

"But if you do well in my class," he intoned quietly in her ear. "I may see fit to grant you some…extra credit…that…has nothing to do with grades…"

Hermione laughed, shoving his shoulder lightly. "I don't think my 'extra credit' should have anything to do with my schoolwork. But I suppose if I'm naughty and speak out of turn too much, you may have to punish me, Professor."

He lifted his brows again, actually surprised by her brazen statement. "Oh really?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" she teased.

Snape smirked and leaned his head closer to hers. "I suppose we will," he said silkily before he covered her mouth with his. Fighting a growl, he realized just how much he loved the taste of strawberries. When he pulled away, Hermione gave him a smirk of her own before stepping away from him and walking to the very end of the terrace. Severus followed her silently, and two of them stopped to stare off into the night.

His playfulness faded as his thoughts turned serious again. His dark eyes found the half moon from its hanging place in the sky as he thought back to his earlier venture into the woods.

Hermione noticed his change in mood and eyed him. "Severus?" she said tentatively when he didn't move or speak after some time. "Is everything alright?"

"Hm. Yes, just fine." He looked down at her where she stood next to him. "Come, there's something I want to show you."

Hermione watched him for a moment as he stepped off the terrace and began walking along the bridge before she followed. When they reached the other side, they kept trekking across the grounds, neither one saying a word. Finally, the two walked side-by-side along the edge of the Blake Lake. After they'd gone so far, Severus stopped, slowly turning to face Hermione. Even still, he said nothing.

When she couldn't take the curiosity any longer, she asked, "What is it that you want me to see?"

For a moment, Snape remained silent. Then he glanced down at her cloak, knowing her wand was somewhere within it's pockets. Hoping his hunch was correct, he finally spoke up.

"Cast a Patronus," he ordered. It was said casually, but there was a hint of authority present in his tone.

Hermione's forehead wrinkled in confusion. That was certainly a random request. "What for?"

"Just…do it," he insisted.

Although she had no idea where he was going with this, she could almost see the wheels in his head turning. What conclusion he was trying to arrive at was beyond her, but she supposed she'd have to work with him if she was to ever get an answer.

"Ok," she said warily, reaching into her cloak to retrieve her wand. Giving him one last curious glance, she turned and said the expected incantation.

"_Expecto Patronum._"

She gasped, her eyes as wide as saucers, when her familiar otter didn't shoot from her wand to float around her with sniggers and playful flips. Instead, she was greeted by a silver wolf that bounded erratically around the spacious area before disappearing in a cloud of wispy white smoke.

Once again, silence fell over the couple as they stood, their eyes fixed on the place where the Patronus had vanished. So, Snape thought. He had been right. It wasn't just his Patronus that had changed. He felt Hermione turn her attention to him.

"You knew…You knew it would be a wolf, didn't you?"

His eyes shifted to her face. "I did," he admitted.

"How…?"

Wordlessly, Snape drew his own wand, giving it an elegant flourish before his own Patronus appeared. It did the same thing Hermione's had done before fading away a moment later.

Hermione gaped at him in wonder. "Hang one…wasn't yours a doe? Harry said he saw a doe-that night in the Forest of Dean."

"That's correct."

Her brows furrowed in thought. "But why did they change…? Is it because we're werewolves…?"

"No. If I remember correctly, Lupin's Patronus was a dove. Patronus charms are not a reflection of what we are, but of what is in our hearts. They derive from our happiest memories."

"So then…ours are wolves because we're…?"

Severus nodded. "Exactly."

Hermione's smile returned, and she stepped closer to him, raising her hands to his chest. Reaching up onto her tiptoes, she placed her lips upon his in a sweet, chaste kiss. "You know," she whispered. "Sometimes I really love magic."

His lips twitched upward a fraction, but that was all. Hermione saw a slightly pained expression flicker in his eyes, then he took a step back from her, averting his gaze.

"Severus?" came her concerned inquiry.

Snape was again consumed by a flood of guilt as he thought again of his earlier trip into the woods and his encounter with the deer. Hermione didn't know why his Patronus had been a doe before, and not telling her felt as if he were lying straight to her face. It made him uncomfortable and wary. If she were to find out the truth of his past by some other means, surely she would be angry with him for not being honest with her from the beginning.

No, he had to tell her the truth; the whole truth. If he ever hoped to finally be content with this new, wonderful hand fate had dealt him, then he had to stop being a coward. He had to face Hermione and admit what he'd never shared with anyone besides Albus Dumbledore. And he had to hope that she wouldn't begrudge him once she knew.

"Hermione…There is something…I _need_ to tell you."

The witch blinked, not sure what to make of his sudden change. "Ok."

She noticed fear deep in his eyes, even as he tried to mask it. His efforts may have worked if she hadn't come to know him so well as of recently. His dark optics turned to black steel, a fierce expression taking over his momentarily vulnerable features.

"But no matter what I say, you can't take any of it to heart. It is something that I must share with you in order…to finally be free. You _can't_ let it affect your opinion of me-of us."

Hermione nodded. "Ok, I won't. So go on."

Snape clenched his fists in his robes, then grabbed her upper arms-gently, but firmly-in a gesture for her to understand how important this was to him. His countenance was like stone, but his voice was an unmistakable plea.

"No! You must promise me that whatever I say, you won't let it change a thing. _Swear it!_"

"Alright, I swear. I promise," she assured him softly, surprised, but not afraid of his actions.

Severus stared into her big, brown orbs until he was certain he could trust her words. Then he stepped back and turned away from her to look out over the lake. He forced his mouth into a hard line before he felt the courage to speak. Hermione waited patiently, wondering what it was that he found so hard to share with her.

"Do you remember when I asked you what you knew of my past?" he asked in a tone she didn't recognize.

"Yes," she replied simply, prompting him to continue.

"You said you knew that I was a member of the Order; that I was a spy, and that I killed Dumbledore on his own orders."

"That's correct. I do know that you used to be a loyal Death Eater," she admitted, jumping to the conclusion that he was afraid she'd despise him for his past mistakes. "But I would never hold that against you. You came to your senses. You saw that Voldemort's way wasn't the right way, and you turned to defend the Light."

Snape snorted with a roll of his eyes, still keeping his sights set across the lake. "Not really," he scoffed. He should have known she'd see it that way. "I didn't 'see the light' as the cliché goes. I switched sides for selfish reasons; to protect someone that I cared deeply for."

"That's not a bad thing," said Hermione in a way meant to console. She hoped he would understand that she would love him no matter what he told her. "If anything, I respect you more for doing something to help another. That doesn't surprise me. You're a very brave man."

Severus had to stop himself from chastising her for her ignorance. In some ways, she was still a child, always ready to see good in all people, all actions, all mistakes, intentional or unintentional. Instead, he forced himself to continue, choosing to ignore her sentimentality.

"It was foolish, of course. I couldn't protect her," he whispered, more to himself than to Hermione. "But I tried…"

"Who…?" the young Gryffindor asked quietly from his side.

He hesitated, unsure of what her reaction would be. After a long moment of silence, he answered. "Lily Potter."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she blinked back her astonishment. "Pardon?" She couldn't have heard him right-she couldn't have. Yet she knew her ears hadn't lied to her.

Knowing her response was an automatic one due to shock, he didn't repeat himself. "She was…my childhood friend," he began, refusing to look in her direction. He could feel her wide eyes on him as he continued to speak. "In a world where we didn't belong, with parents who saw us as freaks…we were all each other had. She was the only person I could talk to, confide in. And I was the same to her." He paused. "Then we got our letters, and we came to Hogwarts."

Hermione's surprise slowly faded, and she regarded him with even more curiosity than before. He now seemed entirely too subdued.

"I knew I would be placed in Slytherin," he went on to explain. "So I was disappointed when she was sorted into Gryffindor." His eyes narrowed as the bitterness seeped back into his soul. Though he'd accepted the fact that his heart now lay with Granger, he still found it difficult to bury the old feud. "And then came Potter."

There it was, Hermione thought. He still couldn't say the name without venom. Still, she kept quiet.

"Soon it became quite clear that she preferred to spend her time with him rather with me."

The witch felt her heart twist uncomfortably. "You loved her…" she whispered, trying to quell the slight pang of jealousy. He had said it was all in the past, and he'd obviously declared his love for Hermione, so what did she have to be jealous of? "That's why you held a grudge against Harry. You felt like his dad took Lily away from you."

Snape growled. Of course she would think it was that simple.

"Potter," he spat. "Everyone thought he was so bloody great. He tormented me. They all did; Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew. But _he_ was the worst." Snape grew angry at the memories of being bullied by the Marauders. He shook his head to dispel the growing rage. "And they took her from me. My only friend in the world…"

Another sort of pain twisted in Hermione's heart as she realized what he was saying. He'd been bullied. He'd been abandoned by the only friend he'd ever had, and left alone to face the world on his own. No wonder he was so bitter. Not that she condoned Snape's own bullying toward others. It was still no excuse for the way he had treated Harry.

"One day I was so angry; with them, with her-with everything. I was angry and bitter, and I…I called her something that I've surely regretted ever since…"

"Mudblood," Hermione said knowingly before she could stop herself. She held her breath, praying that he wouldn't lash out at her. He didn't, though. He seemed to take a steadying breath of his own before continuing with his tale.

"She never forgave me. I tried numerous times to apologize. I begged for her forgiveness, but she would have none of it. Then graduation came, and she left me altogether. She married Potter, never looking back even to wave goodbye at what once had been. And I joined the Dark Lord in an attempt to find my niche in life, pining for a place where I would have a purpose. A place where I would belong." He scoffed at himself. "What a fool I was in my youth.

"Then Voldemort found out about the prophecy. I knew what it meant. She would die, all because her son was foretold to be the end of the Dark Lord's reign. So I went to Dumbledore. I begged him to hide them-hide them all. At that point in my life, I wasn't sure what I believed. I wasn't for the Dark or the Light. All I cared about was her safety. So when he demanded I pledge my allegiance to him and his cause in return for their protection, I accepted."

Snape was thankful he wasn't looking at Hermione. He knew that she would have seen a wide range of emotions swim across his features. It was hard enough to reveal this information to her. He only hoped he wasn't hurting her with his story.

"The old man tried, I'll give him that. But he couldn't control who James and Lily befriended."

"Pettigrew," Hermione said, remembering that night in the Shrieking Shack. "He betrayed them. Dumbledore was powerless to stop it."

He decided to skip over the fact that he was the one to find the Potters dead. He didn't wish to tell Hermione how he'd fell to his knees upon finding Lily's body limp upon the floor; how he'd held her and cried for hours. Narrowing his eyes, Snape skipped ahead.

"Albus assured me the Dark Lord would return, and he made me vow to give my life in order to protect The Boy Who Lived."

"Harry was right. You were on our side the entire time…Just not for the reasons anyone might think. And that explains why you've always…disliked Harry."

"When Albus finally disclosed to me the truth, that Potter would have to die in order to defeat Voldemort, I accused him of raising the boy for slaughter. I had always been aware that he'd used my vulnerability, my desperation, to manipulate me and to gain an ally in the war. But it wasn't until that day that I realized that we were all just a part of his game. Just pawns on a chess board. The old man played a good game. He fooled many people, including me."

Snape gave a humorless smirk, remembering that conversation vividly. "To think, he actually thought I'd come to care for Potter. Admittedly, by that time I had realized that he wasn't vain like his mother, and he wasn't arrogant like his father-though I'd never confess this to the boy. But I've never 'cared' for him. This knowledge that Albus had kept secret for so long brought to light the fact that I'd sacrificed my entire life to serve this man, all in the name of my love for Lily Potter. I protected _her_ son in memory of her. And it had all been a lie.

"I couldn't even be angry with him-not yet. However, to demonstrate to him what I could not express with words, I cast my Patronus. It was then that he finally understood that I hadn't let go of the reason I'd come to him in the first place."

Hermione's lips parted in a silent gasp of realization. "Of course…Harry's Patronus is a stag, like his dad's. Yours was a doe because that's what Lily's had been…Because you loved her."

"Precisely."

Finally, the mystery of Severus Snape was revealed. At last, Hermione understood why he was who he was; what had molded him into the man that stood before her. She stepped up to his side at last and placed a hand on his arm. Severus finally met her gaze, astonished by the love and tenderness he found in her eyes.

"You know I will never hold your past against you. You may have done things out of selfishness. You may have been a very misguided person before…but you're a good man. You just had a rough start."

Frustration was the emotion to instantly take over Snape's demeanor. He rounded on her, his eyes dangerous. Blasted girl, she was missing the point of his confession entirely!

"Don't you get it?" he barked. "I loved her! I loved her for nearly thirty years! I held onto the memory of a dead woman for two decades! I saved you, Potter and Weasley's arses for the past eight years, all in the name of Lily Potter! Not because I actually cared! I _loved_ her…Until recently…" His last few words were a mere utterance compared to the vehemence with which he'd started.

Hermione couldn't deny that his words stung, but she was well aware that he was still speaking in past tense. And the fact that his Patronus was now a wolf, same as hers, gave her the rational to abstain from overreacting to his outburst. He loved _her_ now, not Lily. He'd admitted it to her more than once over the past two weeks. And the glowing pendant around his neck stood as testimony to that love.

His confession was clearly a challenge. He wanted to be sure that she was not like Lily; that she would not leave him, though the Hearts already made leaving an impossibility. He was desperate to find forgiveness.

She sighed and shook her head. "Severus…I'm not shallow. I don't care if you used to love another. I loved Ron. But I don't anymore. I love you, and you know that."

Snape huffed. "I'm not sure what you ever saw in Weasley."

She knew not to take offense to his words. He was upset, and she'd learned that his natural defense consisted of biting sarcasm and scathing remarks. Hermione just had to match him instead of backing down.

"And honestly, I don't know what you ever saw in Lily," she said bluntly, hoping he didn't grow even angrier. "She doesn't sound like someone I'd like to be friends with. Friendship…it requires forgiveness. Ron's called me loads of things over the years, but I know he never really means it. I may get into snits with him and Harry, but we'll always realize our mistakes. And we'll always forgive each other. That's _real_ friendship. And real love should be just the same."

The tension within him began to diminish as she spoke. Could she really be that understanding? Could she really overlook his faults, his mistakes, all his wrongs, and still hold no contempt for him in her heart? Was it possible that this woman before him was in fact different from Lily? Was being vain and vindictive a characteristic that not all women possessed?

Again, Hermione stepped closer, a hand reaching up to caress his face and finger the tips of his hair. Her eyes were soft and warm and compassionate. "Listen to me," she commanded quietly. "I love you for who you are now. I don't give a flying fig about your past, or the mistakes you're sure to make in the future. What we have is special, and I won't let anything come between us."

"Hermione…" he began, rendered speechless by her openness, by the size of her ever-encompassing heart. She truly was a gift, a miracle sent to retrieve him from purgatory. She was his blessing. His heart swelled with a number of indefinable emotions, and he wrapped her in a tight embrace before the tears could betray him.

"Thank you…" he whispered, finally giving in and letting Hermione console him, comfort him, her warm arms wrapped around him as if he were a weeping child, though he refused to cry.

When they returned to the castle, they were walking arm-in-arm.

Hermione was content to lean into Severus, his long, flowing cloak enveloping the both of them, keeping them warm until they reached the main doors of Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Yayz! Long chapter! ;3 Hope you're all happy with this one! And, I forgot to add this to my earlier notes, but I'd like to thank the two people who have made fan art for this story. I love BOTH works! It would make me a happy wolfy to receive more (hint, hint). Tee hee. X3 Please review!


	29. Chapter 29: The Snake's Return

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Snake's Return_

Well that's certainly inconvenient, Hermione thought with an agitated huff as she stood before her mirror the next morning. Since she wasn't ready to have to explain the presence of the pendant around her neck, nor how she had come to possess it (not that it really mattered. Harry and Ron had already seen it), she had attempted to disillusion the collar. But of course, such a powerful magical artifact was impervious to spells. It could not be charmed, disillusioned or glamored.

She had chastised herself when she'd awoken with an epiphany, wondering how she could have overlooked such a simple solution. Now she was irked that her "solution" was apparently _too_ simple. Sighing, she turned away from the mirror, setting her wand on her nightstand as she sluggishly got dressed and ready for the day. It looked as if another turtleneck would have to suffice.

"Hey, are you ready yet?" said Ginny, stepping into the doorway of their room. The red head had risen a bit earlier than Hermione and had been down in the Common Room with her brother and boyfriend. "We're already nearly late for breakfast, and…well, you know how Ron gets when he's late for _any_ meal."

Hermione turned to address her friend, attempting to give a smile despite her annoyance. "Yes, I'm about ready."

Ginny's eyes dropped to the black turtleneck her friend wore with a knowing look. "Trying to hide it?" she asked.

Hermione frowned. "No…well…a little. I don't really know what tell Ron and Harry just yet. I guess I'm hoping they'll forget about it for now. I will have to tell them before potions on Tuesday, though…"

"Right…Snape has one, too," mumbled Ginny in recollection. "Hey, if they do ask, you can always just tell them part of the truth. Just…leave out Snape for now. It does have relevance to your transformation."

"True…" Hermione grabbed her wand from the nightstand and placed it in her back pocket, then walked up to Ginny. "Ready when you are."

Nodding, Ginny led the way down the stairs to the Common Room. They retrieved Harry and Ron, the latter scolding his ex for making his stomach growl at him for an extra ten minutes, and the four of them headed down to the Great Hall for the usual breakfast feast. Once there, the boys made it clear they would do all in their power to make up for their inexcusable behavior the day before, badgering Hermione with numerous questions about her trip.

"So, you found the Wolfsbane then?" asked Harry, slicing his ham and mixing it with his eggs.

"Yes. The Wolfsbane and the Geranium. No easy task, let me tell you."

"Yeah, not as bad as searching for Horcruxes I bet," said Ron round a bite of pancakes.

"And not nearly so dangerous," laughed Hermione.

"Didn't run into any trouble, did you?" Harry hedged, the concern lacing his voice. Hermione smiled at her best friend with the scar, her eyes flickering to Ginny, and she couldn't help but think of how wonderful a father he would make. He was a boy-no, a man-who had a big heart and a lot of love to give.

"Not too much…" came the witch's reluctant response. "We did run into…lion animagi. And a pack of werewolves. And some angry villagers who accused…me…of killing their sheep."

The boys both about choked on their meals, their eyes huge and panicked.

"LIONS?" Ron squeaked. "And a pack of WEREWOLVES?"

"Angry villagers?" Harry repeated, stunned.

"Blimey, Hermione! What else haven't you told us?"

Ginny giggled, but said nothing, choosing to smartly keep her eyes on her own plate.

"Relax, Ron," came Hermione's level-headed response. "It's not like I was alone. Snape's a very powerful wizard. And I _am_ the brightest witch of my age. I'm perfectly fine, as you can see."

"Good! Because if you weren't, I swear, I'd kill that greasy git for not protecting you!"

The rest of the party rolled their eyes at Ron's making a scene. Then Harry met Hermione's gaze. "Hang on. What _was_ that thing you were wearing yesterday? Around your neck?"

Hermione swallowed the bite she'd just taken, her eyes meeting Ginny's briefly. "Oh…" She took a steadying breath. Of course they wouldn't forget about it. "Actually…I'm still wearing it."

Carefully setting down her fork, she pulled the fabric of her turtleneck aside so that the boys could see the faintly glowing pendant. "I can't take it off," she admitted.

"Why not?" asked Ron. "Where'd you get it?"

Since Snape was right, and she was a very bad liar, Hermione decided to take Ginny's advice and tell them the truth-leaving out Snape of course. "Um…I found it. At a market when we stopped to get food and supplies. It's a werewolf relic that's supposed to make one docile during transformation."

"So…it's like the Wolfsbane potion?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Exactly. But we brewed the potion just in case. Better safe than sorry."

"So basically, you were gone for two months for nothing?"

"No, Ron. It wasn't for nothing," said Hermione. "We needed the ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion, and now we have them. And, if I hadn't gone to New Zealand to get those ingredients, I never would have found this, which seems to be a much easier way of…controlling myself."

"Why are you trying to hide it?" Harry wondered.

"Because…" Hermione winced. "I didn't want the whole school to see it. It's bad enough they were teasing me before I left. I'm sure that won't be the last I hear of it."

"Hello _Potter_."

The four friends turned their attention to the newcomer, their expressions immediately guarded and unwelcoming when they took in the black and green robes and the icy blonde hair.

"Malfoy," Harry stiffly acknowledged.

"What are you doing here?" Ron interrogated.

"Not that it's any of your business, Weaselbee," Malfoy gave his signature smirk, his contemptuous eyes observing each one in turn before finally speaking with an arrogant tone that could rival that of Lucius. "But as it turns out, I never graduated. I was loathe to come back to this stupid school, but my mother thought it was important for me to complete my education. So, here I am."

"What about your father?" asked Harry coldly.

Malfoy scowled. "My father's in Azkaban. Good riddance, I say. Now I'm free to do whatever I want."

"That's great," interjected Ron. "So why are you here bothering us?"

Malfoy's smirk returned as his gaze swept the length of the entire table. "Just thought I'd come and see for myself if the rumors were true. I heard Gryffindor has gone to the dogs. Eh, Granger?" His eyes landed on the girl in question before he threw his head back and howled.

The entire hall had gone silent, and at that wisecrack, many students erupted into sniggers. They immediately grew silent when Hermione shot up from her seat and turned menacingly on him with a snarl.

"You'd better shut your mouth, Draco," she warned, her tone unmistakably hostile.

The smug look never left his pale face. "I'm not afraid of you, Granger. From what I've heard, you only have fangs and claws during the full moon."

Ron was the next person to shoot to his feet, followed by Harry and Ginny who all pointed their wands at the unwanted Slytherin. Hermione gave another snarl, taking another agitated step toward the blonde.

Malfoy raised his hands defensively, taking a few steps back. "Ok, ok! Take it easy! I'm leaving! I don't want to hang around you lot anyway." He sneered specifically at Hermione as he spoke his last words. "Wouldn't want to catch fleas."

Hermione positively bristled as he walked away to join the Slytherin table. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently in an attempt to calm her.

"Easy, Hermione. It's just Malfoy. He's all talk, and no backbone."

She counted quickly to ten in her head before allowing him to turn her around so that they could both take their seats again. Hermione looked down at her plate, picking up her fork to maliciously stab a hunk of sausage and stuff it in her mouth in an attempt to keep from lashing out at someone else.

"Honestly, I'm surprised they're even allowing him back here at Hogwarts," continued Ron. "I mean, after we all saw him choose Voldemort over us!"

Harry shifted his worried gaze from Hermione to the red head. "I don't think he really had a choice, Ron."

"Don't make excuses for him, Harry!"

"I'm not. He's a berk, and it's obvious he'll never change. But it's his parents that put him in that situation in the first place. He didn't want to follow them. Didn't you hear him? He's glad his father's in Azkaban."

"Who cares? I'm telling ya, Harry, somewhere in the future, there's a cell in there with _Draco's _name on it."

Unbeknownst to all the students in the Great Hall, the spectacle that had just taken place at the Gryffindor table did not go unnoticed by a member of the staff. In fact, a certain dark wizard stood in the shadows of the large doors, watching as his troublemaking Godson retreated to the safety of his own house.

Needless to say, Severus was not at all happy about what he'd just witnessed. It angered him in a way that unnerved him. He had to clench his fists until his fingernails dug into his palms to keep himself from marching in there and throttling the overconfident juvenile. If anyone was _just like his father,_ it was Draco, he admitted silently and with much disappointment.

Forcing back an agitated growl, he abruptly turned from the Hall and whisked up the stairs and through the corridors. It was best if he simply…walked away. If he didn't, he'd risk making a very big mistake, his promise to Minerva of acting with the utmost discression forgotten.

X-X-X

Draco had eaten his breakfast quickly, having received a less-than-friendly welcome from at least half of the Slytherin table. It seemed that, where he had once been the champion of his house, he was now looked upon as a traitor. Most of the patriots of silver and emerald had seen that their superior attitude wasn't worth the destruction those ideas had caused. Granted, they still _felt_ superior, but they no longer entertained the ideals of their parents; that muggles and muggle-borns should be subjected to magical genocide.

Draco didn't believe that rubbish anymore either, but he was unable to convince his "friends" otherwise. Harry had been right. During the final battle, Malfoy hadn't wanted take his place in the Dark Lord's army beside his misguided parents. Though he'd never cared much for the old school and it's students, he hadn't really wanted to be associated with it's destruction any more.

But his father and mother had chosen his fate for him. Even if his respect for his father had dissipated, the love he held for his mother wouldn't allow him to betray his own family. So, in the end, he had to steel himself and rejoin the enemy ranks. Figures no one would listen to the truth, no matter how many times he tried to appeal to them.

As he wandered down an empty corridor, headed for his dormitory, a hand reached out from the shadows and pulled him into a hidden alcove. Before he could say so much as _Stupify_, he found his back pinned to the wall. He lifted his head to meet the pitch black gaze of the man before him.

"Well, well. If it isn't my Godfather," he said defiantly. His eyes lowered to the glowing stone that rested against the midnight robes. "Nice necklace. Never took you for a man to wear jewelry."

Choosing to ignore the boy's comment about the pendant, as well as his trademark pretentiousness (a trait born from his father, made worse by Severus himself), Snape spoke in that eerily calm, casual manner that made any normal person question if he had deeper motives. Malfoy, however, was much too self-important to ever pick up on the fact that Severus Snape _always_ had deeper motives when he set out to speak to someone. It went without saying that he was not a man who stopped to shoot the breeze and chat about the weather.

"Draco. I confess myself…disappointed."

"And? What's that supposed to mean? Shouldn't think it would be much of a surprise, my disappointing others."

"I thought you would have learned from your father's mistakes, if not from your own," Snape admonished mildly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not my father. He can rot in Hell for all I care."

For once, Snape couldn't agree more. Lucius Malfoy was not only a two-timing, egotistical bastard; he was also a coward. The man had no skeleton with which to support himself. In the end, he'd run away like a frightened child, unable to shoulder the cross upon which he'd crucified his own soul.

But this did not change the fact that his Godson was an idiot. "Pity…I had hoped that your Outstanding grades were a good indicator of your intelligence, Draco. But it seems you lack common sense. I thought even you would be wise enough to not foolishly draw attention to yourself."

Malfoy gave a short bark of laughter. "C'mon, Severus. Even you have to admit it was pretty funny."

Snape narrowed his eyes, his tall frame bearing down on the scrawny blonde with exasperation and contempt. "I've protected you long enough, boy. If you desire to distinguish yourself from your self-righteous prig of a father, I'd suggest you learn a few manners and some humility. Otherwise, you will reap what your arrogance has sewn."

Draco snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Really now? And I suppose you've given up on all your Gryffindor jokes, then? No more house rivalry? Stopped taking points from the do-gooders? I think you've gone soft, Severus."

The dark wizard's expression was now utterly blank. Inside, he was furious. Had the boy learned nothing? Had all Snape's attempts to be a mentor failed on this hopeless cause? Or did stupidity simply run in his family?

He stood straighter as he regarded his young charge with apparent apathy. "You're such a child, Draco. You haven't grown at all since you stepped through these doors at the age of eleven. I cannot look upon you and call you a man."

The boy now stood glaring at Snape, once again feeling as if he were under someone's thumb; like someone was still trying to control him. "Thanks for that. Glad to know I can count on you for a good pep talk. Now if you're done reprimanding me."

He ducked beneath the wizard's arm and stepped quickly out of the alcove, beginning to stalk angrily down the corridor. Snape rushed out of the shadows and grabbed hold of Draco's arm, spinning him round to face him.

"I mean it," Severus warned, the expression on his face telling Malfoy that he would do well to heed Snape's words. "Knock. It. Off. Unless you want someone to _Kedevra_ you, you'll learn to keep your mouth shut. Especially when it comes to the Gryffindors."

Malfoy yanked his arm from Snape's angry grip, scowling back at his mentor. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Severus stared after Draco as the boy walked briskly toward the dungeons. He was furious, though he would not allow his body to betray his ire. He was sorely disappointed to learn that Malfoy was just as immature and bigheaded as ever. But there was another reason for Snape's inner rage.

His Godson had intentionally set out to bait and tease Granger. Normally, that wouldn't have fazed Snape. Now, however, Hermione was (dare he think it, but it was true) more important to him than Draco and his miscreant ways. If the boy kept it up, Severus wasn't sure that he'd be able to resist hexing him into the next century.

X-X-X

The library was undoubtedly the best place to catch up on her work. Being a Sunday, no one was occupying the spaces between the vast towers of books. No one besides Hermione Granger, that is. Silence was wonderful, especially when she had so many assignments to do. Currently, the young Gryffindor was attempting to get through her potions work, knowing that, even though she and Snape were now lovers, he would not be any more lenient when it came to his class. No doubt he would find it more amusing to pester her.

That was alright with her, though. She could easily pester him right back, and in a much more enjoyable way.

"Hey Hermione," came the familiar, chipper voice of her red headed friend.

"Hello Ron," she replied, not pausing even the slightest in writing the essay she was currently working on.

She heard him take the seat opposite her as he spoke again. "Doing your missed assignments I see. Knowing you, you'll have two months of work done in two days," he said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed as well, finishing up her sentence before meeting her friend's gaze. "That's highly inconceivable, Ronald. Not unless you want me to work nonstop. Then you'd really see my angry."

"Yeah, you're right." His smile quickly receded and Hermione wasn't sure she liked the nervous look on his face. She grew even more worried when he lowered his eyes to focus on his twiddling thumbs.

"Um…Hermione? I uh…I have something I want to talk to you about…" he said uncertainly.

Uh oh. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good, Hermione thought with trepidation. She immediately feared what he was going to say. "Ok," she said casually, sitting back in her chair as she waited. "So go on."

"Well…I just wanted to say that…" Ron paused, seeming to struggle to find the right words. After a moment or two, he raised his head, his brown eyes pleading with her as his next words flew from his mouth. "I love you, Hermione."

Her heart sunk instantly. Dear Merlin, help her… She rushed to stop him from saying any more. "No, Ron, listen-"

"No, Mione! Just…just hear me out. Look, I tried. I really tried to just be your friend again, but it didn't feel right." She tried to interrupt him before he got too deep into this conversation and ended up hurting himself, but he wouldn't pause to let her get a word in. "I know I probably didn't do enough, but I promise, I'll try harder. I'll stop the things you don't like, and I'll start doing the things that you do. I can change, I can make you happy. Can't we give it another go?"

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry…I can't-"

"Yes, you can! Just say the word, Mi. Please, think about it. I love you-I _need_ you-"

"No! You don't. You don't need me, and I don't need you. Not that way. Not anymore."

"But Mi-"

"No, Ron. We tried. We gave it our best shot. I love you, really I do. But like a brother; a friend. And if you'd stop to give it some thought, you'd realize that you don't love me romantically either."

"You're wrong."

Hermione shook her head, feeling the tears sting her eyes. She fought hard to keep them from spilling over. She hadn't expected him to ambush her with this topic. She had thought he'd accepted the fact that she'd broken it off. Apparently she'd been wrong.

"Ron…I'm sorry. I just can't."

The shimmer of hope, the pleading look; both left his eyes and he lowered his head again in defeat. Silence ensued, and for a moment, Hermione wasn't sure if he wasn't going to start up again. At last, he seemed to find his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, ok. Alright. I understand." He nodded vigorously, as if trying to convince himself that Hermione's words were true, and that he really had no chance of winning her back. "Yeah…well…I guess I'll be going then." He stood abruptly, almost knocking over his chair, flustered and upset as he was. "See you later, Hermione."

As he quickly began to walk away, Hermione opened her mouth, about to call after him, to say something, anything, to console him. But she didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. Once he was out of sight, she let the tears fall, her heart aching for her best friend, and hoping that one day, he would really come to understand.

X-X-X

Ginny lay on her bed, playing with a paper bird when a distraught Hermione came striding through the doorway. She flung her bag on her bed, then flopped down on it herself with a grunt, dropping her head in her hands.

Slowly sitting up and grabbing the paper bird to set it on the night table, Ginny stared worriedly at her friend. "Hermione? What's the matter? What's happened?"

"Oh Ginny! I don't know what I'm going to do!" cried the distressed witch.

Ginny moved to sit beside the bushy-haired girl, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Ok, calm down, and this time tell me why the bloody hell you're almost in tears," she demanded.

Hermione lifted her face from her hands to look at the red head. "It's Ron," she said unsteadily. "He asked me to give him another chance."

Ginny's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "What? He did not!"

"He did."

"And? You didn't say yes, did you?"

"Of course not, Gin! I couldn't say yes even if I wanted to-which I don't! I meant what I said before; I don't love him that way anymore. I told him my feelings hadn't changed, that it was truly over between us. Now he's upset again…And I feel horrible!"

"Well you shouldn't. He knows you're not interested in him. It's his own stupid fault for even asking."

"I know, but…He was my first real relationship. It was the same for him, too. I know it's got to be tough to be dumped."

"He'll get over it. He always does. And if he doesn't, and he continues to make you feel guilty, I'll punch him!" Ginny promised, making a gesture by punching her palm in an attempt to make Hermione laugh.

It worked. Hermione gave an undignified sniffle-laugh, wiping at her eyes. "Gin, you're so horrible sometimes!"

Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend again, and Hermione leaned into her, trying to steady her hitched breathing. "That's what I'm here for."

_Crack._

Both girls raised their heads upon the arrival of the house elf from the day before.

"Note for Hermione Granger!" said Cella, handing the witch the rolled up parchment that was once again adorned with green ribbon. Hermione took it gingerly from the elf's hands, her cheeks reddening because Ginny was in the room upon the note's arrival.

"Thank you, Cella," said Hermione.

"Would Miss care for dinner here in her room again tonight?" asked the elf, eager to please.

"No, thank you. I'll be taking my meal in the Great Hall this evening."

With a smile and another resounding _crack,_ the little elf was gone, leaving the two girls alone again.

Hermione looked down at the parchment, unsure about opening it in front of Ginny. The latter spoke up before the former could say a word.

"A letter from Snape?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's cheeks flushed brighter. "Yes," she answered sheepishly.

Ginny giggled. "I still don't know _what_ you see in him, but the more I think about it, it is kind of romantic…in a weird, alternate universe kind of way," she added with a funny look.

Hermione smacked her over the head with the rolled up parchment. "Thanks Gin!"

Ginny laughed and stood up, not wanting to be assaulted by paper again. "Anytime! So go on; what's it say?"

"Ha! What makes you think I'll tell?"

Ginny lifted an eyebrow, then grimaced. "On second thought, maybe I don't want to know," she said as Hermione finally read the note.

The brunette grinned wickedly. "Well, since you asked…it says, 'My Beloved Hermione, I cannot wait to see you tonight so that we can shag like rabbits in my dungeons.'"

Ginny covered her ears. "NO! I'm not listening! I'm ignoring you! I don't want those disturbing images in my head, thank you very much!"

"'And since I already know you'll find it prudent to speak out of turn during class as per usual, I think I'll deliver your punishment early. Perhaps a bit of S and M will still your tongue.'"

"EW! Shut up! Shut up right now, Hermione Jean Granger, before I vomit on _your _bed!"

"'Forever yours, Severus Snape,'" Hermione finished, grin still in place.

"Oh God! I don't think I'll ever be able to set foot in potions again!" exclaimed Ginny, falling face down on her covers and pulling a pillow over her head.

Hermione laughed. "Oh Ginny! I was kidding! Honest! It's not like that at all!"

"Sure it isn't! I'm sure in all that time you two were alone, you _did_ shag like rabbits! Don't deny it!"

"Well, actually…"

"Stop right there, or I swear, I'll murder you!" Ginny threatened, sitting up on her bed again to glare at Hermione.

The other witch covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Really, Ginny, that's not what it says at all! He says he'll be atop the Astronomy Tower tonight if I'm able to get away for a bit to see him. That's all! I promise!"

The red headed witch's glare did not falter. "I'm still going to kill you. And to add to the revenge, maybe I'll tie you to a chair and make you listen to everything Harry and I do one night!"

Hermione's eyes bulged. "No way! I do _not_ want to think about my two best friends in that manner!"

"And I don't want to think about you and Snape! EW!"

"Relax! It's alright, Gin!" Hermione said around her snickers. "And if you help me get out of the Tower tonight, I swear, I'll never torture you like that again!"

**A/N:** Kay, so I hadn't originally intended to bring Draco into this story. But then I thought of the Prisoner of Azkaban where he howled in DADA, and I just couldn't resist! It was way too fitting! And I came up with some great plot twists and puns from him later on down the road! ;P I've never written Draco before. It's kinda fun! I think I got him dead on, too! Prat! XD Even Tom Felton himself said Malfoy would never be a good guy.

Shorter chapter than last time, but I HAD to end it here because I have a plan for the Astronomy Tower… Time to be mean to someone. Bwahaha! (evil grin)


	30. Chapter 30: Tower of Scandal

**A/N:** Gotta say, I love when I get longer reviews telling me exactly what you liked or didn't like about the updates. ;3 Makes me smile! Just a thought that came to me reading other fanfics; I see that a lot of authors try to reply to all their reviews. I know I don't usually reply to them unless I feel like I really want or need to say something in response, but I hope you all know that I appreciate your support, comments and suggestions. Your reviews are what make me keep writing! I crave encouragement, and I hope that my chapters never let you down. I love all my readers for being patient with me and sticking with this story, no matter how many times I throw yall for a loop, or how many times I make you want to slap me or the characters. XD So, to my readers, I thank you! Truly! (heart)

_Chapter Thirty: Tower of Scandal_

It didn't matter now if the collar was visible or not that evening. Harry and Ron already knew what it was (well, sort of), and no one else in Gryffindor would care enough about the gaudy jewelry to ask after it. Once again, Hermione mulled over her appearance before she was satisfied with it enough to feel confident when she finally met up with Severus.

Dressed smartly in a mauve sweater and comfortable, form-fitting black jeans that accentuated the perfect curve of her hips and bottom, Hermione nodded at her reflection with approval. Knowing she would be slightly at the mercy of the cool, evening air, she grabbed her cloak and padded carefully down the stone stairwell to the Common Room.

Peering around the corner for a moment, she was glad to see that Ginny had the boys distracted. Actually, she had Harry distracted. Ron was staring blankly into the fire, not having recovered from her earlier rejection. Feeling a slight ache in her chest for the youngest Weasley boy, Hermione forced herself to look ahead of her, making a beeline for the door.

When she exited the portrait of the Fat Lady, she gave a sigh of relief, grateful for Ginny's help in making her departure go unnoticed. True, there were other students in the Common Room, but no one else really paid attention to her, even if she was one of the Golden Trio. After the battle of Hogwarts, she, Harry and Ron had quickly shooed away anyone who tried to impose upon their space, claiming they were heroes. As far as the three friends were concerned, the term "hero" could be applied to just about everyone at Hogwarts, for they had all had a hand in the fall of Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

So, naturally, things returned to normal, the status quo raising everyone up at least one rung on the social ladder. Harry, Ron and Hermione were now just ordinary, everyday teenagers, going to school, slacking off and goofing around, all while trying to finish up their school career with good marks.

Though, as Hermione walked through the otherwise empty corridors, the path to her destination ingrained in her mind like her times tables, she had to admit that she didn't exactly feel like a normal teenage student. No, normal teenage students would not have to deal with lycanthropy, nor would they have turned one of their professors into a werewolf as well. And they surely would not ever dream of entering into a relationship with said professor afterward. Hermione bit her lip to stop the amused smile that threatened to explode upon her features. When she'd received her Hogwarts letter eight years prior, she hadn't expected her life to become so complicated. It was one thing to find out you belonged to a secret, magical world; it was another matter entirely to go through everything that Hermione had.

She pushed all these thoughts from her mind as she came upon the stairwell that led up to the Astronomy Tower. Climbing gracefully to the top, she couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation. In fairy tales, it was always the princess that stood up in the dark tower, waiting for her love to come. This time, the person waiting on their lover was The Half Blood Prince.

Stepping silently up onto the platform, her eyes fell upon the wizard who stood with his back to her, gazing out at the vast Scottish landscape. His head shifted slightly in her direction, one of his black eyes piercing her from over his right shoulder. Hermione smiled, her face taking on a rosy hue despite the light breeze that cut through the space around them.

Forget a white knight in shining armor, she scoffed. She much preferred this dark man, as unconventional of a prince as he may be. Her heart fluttered warmly in her breast as she tread softly to his side. He turned round to face her, his intense eyes lazily roving over her form, drinking in her appearance, every move she made.

The two were still, silent, for the longest of moments. Hermione watched as his expression turned extremely thoughtful and he seemed to study her, as if trying to figure out some difficult puzzle. She let him think, let him gather his data and analyze it, all the while wondering what conclusion he was attempting to come to. Finally, his eyes narrowed in bewilderment.

"You are…too good for me…" he stated slowly, the wheels in his head still so obviously at work. He didn't seem to believe she was standing before him.

Hermione let her smile stretch further as she shook her head in resignation, placing her hands on his chest. Her loving eyes met his as she replied softly, "I think it's the other way around."

One dark eyebrow arched a fraction as he took in her words incredulously. "Then…you're crazy, witch."

"On the contrary, sir, I believe I'm perfectly sane."

"That's what they all say when they're locked away in an asylum," he countered, one side of his mouth twitching upward.

Hermione giggled, raising up onto her toes to give him a quick, full kiss on the lips. "Then by all means, lock me away, professor."

"Don't…tempt me…" he drawled, his arms slowly encircling her form. Then he suddenly admitted, "Maybe I should stow you away in my chambers. I don't like not seeing you during the day."

Surprised at his statement, Hermione could only stare back at him blankly until she found her voice again. "I would have to agree. It's strange; after being with you for all that time, seeing you every day, speaking with you. And now to return home and be apart…"

Strange indeed, Snape thought as he regarded the witch. Even now, he felt it difficult to fathom how she could come to care for him so much. It all still felt like a wonderful dream, and he expected to be jerked awake at any moment. He hadn't been kidding when he'd told her she was too good for him. He honestly felt like he didn't deserve the love of such an amazing creature.

"We are here now," he observed with a nonchalant shrug.

"So we are."

"Speaking of, I hear my Godson felt it necessary to greet you upon his arrival," Severus stated casually.

Hermione rolled her eyes, stepping away from him to glare into the darkness at the very mention of Malfoy. "Spoiled prat," she growled in annoyance.

"Indeed. I had hoped he would have learned some modesty and humility. But I suppose some things will never change. Shame…" Feeling the intensity of her ire and receiving no response to his comment, Severus placed a steady hand on her shoulder, letting her seethe for a moment. "Do not take it to heart, Hermione. You are right; he is a spoiled brat who lacks the brains to think for himself and learn from his mistakes. Believe me, he is not worth the time nor the effort."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'd like to pound him into the floor," the witch replied.

Severus chuckled. "As a member of the school staff, I cannot condone such behavior. However, as your partner and his very disappointed Godfather, I give my consent."

Hermione's head swiveled to face him with a very hopeful expression. "Really? You mean it?"

"I can't say you won't get a healthy dose of detentions, but I can at least make sure that they are spent with me," he said quietly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The Gryffindor laughed with much mirth, shaking hear head. "I love you, Severus Snape, the snarky bastard that you are."

"I'm glad to hear it, because unfortunately, like Draco, I refuse to change my steadfast ways."

"Yes, well, you're not Draco bloody Malfoy, so I don't think I'll ever have the urge to murder you."

Both of his brows raised skeptically at her bold statement. "We shall see about that, witch."

X-X-X

"Checkmate," Harry declared when his black rook cornered Ginny's red king before bashing it to pieces. The youngest Weasley sighed. She hadn't been able to beat her boyfriend at chess in ages.

"No surprise there," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Ron, I think you taught him to play a little too well."

Harry laughed. "Still haven't won against Ron, though."

When the boy in question didn't offer a response, Harry and Ginny exchanged worried glances with one another. Ginny had told her boyfriend about Ron's confrontation with Hermione, so both were aware that the red head was feeling extremely dejected. They had been attempting to get him to at least join in their discussions, hoping to pull him out of his stupor, but it wasn't working real well thus far. The girl stood and took the few strides over to the chair in which her brother sat, his elbows on his knees.

"Why don't you play him?" Ginny asked. "Beat his pants off for me!"

Still, the boy said nothing. He looked up at his sister, then looked away, hoping the pair of them would leave him in peace. No such luck, though, he thought when Harry spoke up next.

"C'mon, Ron. Let's have a go; just you and me." When they still gleaned no comment from the red head, Harry stood and went around the table to stand on the other side of Ron's chair, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know what you need? A good game of Quidditch. First thing tomorrow, we'll round up some folks at the pitch and play a practice game."

Ron finally stood, stepping away from the two before turning to face them. "Look…I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up," he said sincerely. Then his voice became agitated, and his eyes flitted quickly between his friend and his sister. "But maybe I don't want to be cheery yet. Maybe I just wanna…be miserable for awhile. Maybe it'll knock some sense into me, and…I can move on. Just…leave me alone, alright?"

Ginny didn't say anything as Harry nodded his understanding. "Yeah…ok Ron. We can take a hint. We'll leave you alone."

Ron looked into Harry's eyes until he was sure his friend had truly grasped the meaning of his words. Then he walked around the sofa and headed toward the door. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head. I'll be back later," he mumbled.

"I told him to let it go," Harry said once Ron had left through the portrait hole.

Ginny bit her lip to hold her tongue as her thoughts went back to Hermione and Snape. She wanted so badly to tell Harry, but it wasn't her secret to tell. No, the bushy haired Gryffindor would have to confess on her own.

"I know," she said. "But of course he wouldn't listen to reason. He'll just have to learn the hard way."

X-X-X

The torch-lit corridors were cold and unwelcoming; a far cry from the nice warm Common Room in Gryffindor Tower. Ron didn't really mind the chill. It helped to cool his heated temper and calm his frayed nerves. Since the day Hermione had ended their relationship, he'd tried to tell himself if was all for the better. What was the use in trying to pursue something with a girl that no longer returned his feelings?

But no matter how hard he'd tried to go back to being her friend, Ron could not quell the painful ache in his heart. Hermione was wrong; he didn't just love her. He was _in_ love with her. Yet all his attempts to curb his emotions had failed, and now it seemed he was doomed to be miserable, never to be cared for in such a way again.

In a moment of remembrance, Ron's own words from their sixth year at Hogwarts came back to him, and he smiled humorlessly at the truth of them.

"_These girls…They're gonna kill me, Harry."_

He shook the thoughts from his head, finally deciding on a clear destination. He would go to visit Dumbledore. Not his tomb; it was much too late to leave the castle, and besides, Ron never did well with visiting graves. No, he would go to the one place Harry had said the late Headmaster's spirit was most prominent.

The Astronomy Tower.

Perhaps there, the peaceful soul of Albus would lend his guiding hand to the lost, lonely Gryffindor boy and help him to find his way. Ron wasn't positive that it would work, but hey, it was worth a shot. Harry had somehow managed to communicate with the man even after his death. Why not him? It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go, anywhere he wanted to be.

Since the Astronomy Tower was the highest point in the castle, Ron took the moving staircases to the upper most level. Turning down the corridor to the left which was not lit by any torches, he made his way to the very end, reaching the familiar spiral stairwell. As he ascended the dark, stone passage, he prayed for help in determining the correct path to choose for his heart to be complete.

But he did not expect what he saw.

Ron took the last few steps up to the tower, now standing just below the wooden platform; the same place Harry had been hiding the night of Dumbledore's death. He was just about to head up above when his eyes shifted to the gap just above him upon hearing voices. Figures someone would beat him to his proposed spot of meditation.

Ron cursed his rotten luck and was about to go back the way he'd entered until he realized that the voices he heard overhead were familiar to him. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he turned back to peer through the hole in the floor of the platform. When at last he recognized the tell-tale black, billowing robes, he stepped back, suddenly terrified. But then he heard the voice of the girl that his thoughts always seemed to center around these days, and he halted his retreat, wondering why she was up there with Snape. Shifting silently, he moved so that he could see the faces of both parties who stood unnaturally close to one another. Due to Snape's position, Ron could not see that their hands were linked between them.

"You'd better be careful with that brazen tongue of yours, _Miss Granger,_" the dark wizard said pointedly, his voice sounding a little breathless.

So she was in trouble, Ron concluded upon hearing the dreadful, threatening tone of the potions master. It was a tone they'd learned to fear. It sent all the students running in the opposite direction. But Hermione's reply threw this train of thought out the window.

The witch batted her lashes and attempted to stifle a giggle. "And why is that, sir? I was under the impression you rather enjoyed such banter."

Weasley blinked in astonishment and confusion, his heart pounding with dread. Was she playing with Snape? He wondered. Surely she would get it now!

Severus lifted one brow, giving her a crooked grin. "Perhaps…but it could be better put to use in making good its promises," came the professor's suggestive drawl.

_What the hell?_ Was he…flirting with her? No way. Absolutely not. He couldn't be.

Hermione leaned in closer, her caramel eyes never leaving his onyx ones. "Oh really?" she whispered. "You mean…like this?"

Ron covered his mouth to keep from vomiting on his own shoes. His blue eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he had to fight his weakening knees to keep them from buckling. His mind screamed at him to run, but his feet wouldn't move. His brain shutting down, he could only stare up dumbly, watching as his hated potions professor, the greasy git of the dungeons, snogged the love of his life right before his very eyes.

The couple were too lost to each other to pay any attention to the new scent that had entered their previously private space. They were both consumed with the smell of their partner, of sweat and arousal. Their lips clashed in heated passion, their tongues dueling deliciously in desperation. The need, the desire, was palpable in the charged air around them, and they clung to each other, wanting to be closer, aching to feel that amazing sensation of skin on skin. Their breathing was labored, their hands searching the body of their counterpart in a way that would eventually lead to the inevitable.

Hermione sighed and threw back her head, her eyes closing, as Snape's warm mouth latched onto the sensitive skin of her neck, giving Ron a view of her dimly glowing collar (he was still oblivious to the fact that Snape wore the same pendant). Her hands thrust into his thick, black mane, and she threaded her fingers through its silky softness wondering how they'd ever mistaken it for greasy.

"Severus," she mewled. He responded with a lust filled growl that reverberated against her skin, causing her to shiver.

"Yes witch," he crooned longingly, his large hands roving her sides, her hips, and gripping the softness of her backside. She moaned, leaning further into him. It had been far too long since they'd quenched their thirst for release. A week and a half felt like forever.

Ron couldn't take any more. He took a few stuttering steps backward before he spun and bolted from the tower, wishing he'd never left the Common Room. He was sure he was going to be sick.

Snape now found himself achingly hard and unable to resist the temptation his mate presented. He grabbed her hips and pulled them against his groin, shuttering when she gave another mewl of pleasure. Merlin, he thought. Was this what dogs felt like in heat? God knew he had to have her, or else he would explode.

Hermione felt his unmistakable arousal, even through the heavy material of his robes. Her face heated further, her thoughts mimicking Snape's.

"I need you…" she breathed scandalously into his ear.

Pausing in his appraisal of her body, Severus lifted his head to meet her eyes, some semblance of sense slipping back into his hazy mind. His mouth turned down in the ghost of a frown.

"You have class tomorrow," he said in a detached tone.

Hermione was not fazed by his gentle reminder. "Not until later," she assured him quietly. "I think I can afford a little…late night distraction. If that's alright with you, that is," she added.

A small smirk took the place of his somber expression, and he gave half a chuckle. "It's always alright with me."

X-X-X

How could this be? How was it possible? Hermione and Snape-it just wasn't right! In fact, it was wrong; terribly, horribly, disgustingly wrong!

Ron's head was spinning, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for what he'd just witnessed as he clumsily made his way back to the safety of Gryffindor Tower. Snape hadn't forced himself upon the girl. Shame, it would have made the scene easier to digest, and the Weasley boy wouldn't have to try and understand his ex girlfriend's actions. But no, Hermione had instigated the snog session! Hermione Granger! His friend-his ex! It was inconceivable!

What did Hermione see in the mean spirited, snarky potions professor-the very man the entire student body loathed to respect? The man who had killed Dumbledore? The arse that hated the Golden Trio with a passion? And what the hell made Snape change his view of Hermione anyway? Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin House, had always been the first to tease a Gryffindor. Hermione was no different. He'd attacked the girl numerous times about her bushy hair and buck teeth as well as her intelligence. So why was he suddenly making out with the "insufferable know-it-all?"

No. No, there had to be some mistake. Maybe this was all just a bad dream, and he would wake up any moment to laugh it over with Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Maybe… Maybe…

Harry and Ginny were nestled together on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The flames had long since died, leaving only a few glowing coals on the hearth. The low light made for a rather intimate setting as the two sat alone in the Common Room, the other students having long since gone to bed.

Their peace was interrupted as the portrait swung open, and Ron stormed into the room. The couple jumped and shifted in their seats, their faces registering shock as they took in the red head's flushed and angered expression and wild eyes. His breathing was heavy, and his hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead.

"Ron-?" Harry started only to be interrupted.

"It's awful…" he said, his voice cracking terribly. "Awful…S-Snape. H-H-Hermione." He shook his head, unable to say anymore.

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth, her own eyes wide as she realized what her brother had seen. Harry merely gaped as his friend, worried and confused.

X-X-X

Severus carried his lover in his arms as he swept through the halls and secret passage ways, all the while showering her pretty face with kisses. When they reached his chambers, he uttered the password to the portrait guarding the entrance. The Barron raised his brows incredulously in a Snape-like fashion, but didn't bother to ask after the odd scene as the frame swung to the side, allowing the master access to his rooms.

Hermione giggled as he stepped through the door to his bedchamber and set her on her feet. She turned round instantly to face him with a beaming smile. "Why sir, you are very strong indeed to have carried me all this way, and you're not even so much as breathless."

His smirk returned as he drew her to his chest, his right hand finding its way into her honey-colored curls. "Why waste precious breath when I know we'll both require excess oxygen within a matter of minutes?" came his deep, sensual baritone.

"Touché," Hermione amended as she allowed his mouth to devour hers once more. She moaned, Snape's hands immediately going to work on ridding her of her cloak and sweater. Her lips broke away from his in a pleased gasp when he palmed her soft, full breasts clad in a black, lacy bra.

"You remembered my favorite color," he droned near her ear, his eyes falling to her chest. He squeezed her mounds roughly, grinning when inhaled deeply at his touch.

"Right now I could care less," she said frantically. "Take it off."

Compelled by her boldness, Severus complied with a growl. Slipping the straps from her small shoulders, he watched in fascination as the material fell away, revealing her creamy breasts and pert, pink nipples. He flicked the little buds, then squeezed them between his thumbs and forefingers, smiling in satisfaction when she lifted her chest to him.

With pleasurable sighs, Hermione reached between them to unfasten his trousers. Her head was bent to observe Snape's ministrations, but her gaze fell further when she reached into his pants to pull out his fully erect length. She grinned wickedly when he groaned at the feel of her hands sliding up and down his cock.

After he gave her bosom another squeeze, his palms swept down her sides and he hooked his fingers into the top of her jeans. Without bothering to unfasten them, he yanked them down around her ankles, then finally rid her of them altogether, also removing her socks and shoes. Hermione barely had time to register his intentions before she found his head buried between her legs. She gave sensual cry as he kissed her though her soiled lace panties, her hands yet again finding his raven locks.

Severus reached up to pull the thin material away from her dripping core, immediately pressing his face into the sticky heat. She mewled and writhed, pushing her hips against him as he lapped at her center, his tongue protruding from his mouth to invade her sensitive opening. Hermione found that his incredibly large nose came in handy during oral sex. It rubbed deliciously against her clit, and she squeezed his head with her thighs, the pleasure almost unbearable.

Snape shifted to suck on the little nub as he pushed two large fingers up inside her. He snarled against her intimacy when she gave a squeal of delight, and he started to pump them in and out. Releasing her clit, he gazed up at her in wonder, his voice quietly seductive as he spoke.

"Come for me, witch. I must taste more of you…"

"Oh!" she cried as he added a third finger. He felt her silken walls tighten, and he pumped harder, watching, feeling, as that coil inside her grew taught. "Oh God, Severus!"

Just as her body shuttered with release, Snape replaced his fingers with his waiting mouth, eagerly drinking up the liquid desire that spilled from her molten core.

He had to fight to stand because Hermione kept trying to push his head back down between her legs. He chuckled darkly as he looked into her flushed face. "Impatient girl," he chastised. "I know what you really want…"

"Well then, stop playing around and give it to me!" she ordered in a snarl. The animal that was buried within her reared its head and demanded to be satisfied. She wanted him naked on top of her. She wanted his cock sheathed deep inside her. She wanted him to shag her senseless-shag her so hard she was sore the next morning. And the bloody man was making her crazy with his foreplay!

"As you wish…" Severus said obligingly. An instant later, Hermione found herself thrown back onto the green and black, king sized, four poster bed, watching as her lover quickly worked to rid himself of his clothes.

With a wanton grin, she lifted her butt off the bed, reaching down to slowly pull her soiled underwear from her body. She watched as his long, thick member twitched in anticipation.

"You are quite the tease," he commented dryly, attempting to keep his obvious desire from tainting his calm, casual tone.

"So are you. Now get down here before I tackle you to the floor."

Kicking off his pants, Snape was over top of her in an instant. His movement was so swift, Hermione gave a yelp of surprise. Severus chuckled. "You want it?" he prompted with a lift of his dark brows.

"God, yes!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"Then…we do this my way…"

His lips taking on the wickedest of smiles, he lifted himself to his knees before rolling Hermione onto her stomach and pulling her butt up between his legs. Delightfully surprised, the witch followed his lead, raising herself to her hands and knees. A second later, he was leaning over her, his mouth at her ear.

"You are mine, Hermione…and…given the circumstances…I think this is the best way to convey that message." He gave her bum a light little slap, and she squeaked. "I do think this will come to be my favorite position…" he added thoughtfully.

Not giving her a chance to respond, he pushed his cock into her waiting entrance. She gave an ecstatic yelp, pushing her butt back against him. Snape instantly began a hard, fast rhythm. He was _so_ big, it burned _so_ badly. But the pleasure outweighed the pain, and soon, all she felt was pure ecstasy.

Neither was sure if it was the wolves inside them, or if they just really liked this position, but both would agree that doggy style made for the best sex. Severus pistoned into her, is chest resting flush upon her back. He had buried his face in her curls, and he growled and snarled like a caged beast. Something had snapped inside him, and he couldn't even stop to question it, so lost was he in the euphoria of the moment.

Hermione was feeling much the same as he was, but she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out, lest the living castle tell someone of their private activities. She couldn't stop the bark of exquisite pain, though, when his teeth sunk into her neck, adding leverage for his forceful thrusts.

She panted, meeting each of his movements with one of her own until her upper body collapsed onto the bed, her arms stretched out in front of her. His mouth remained latched onto her neck and held her backside in place between his thighs. She spread her legs wider, affording his growing cock easier access as he increased his speed.

He felt her climax nearing, her walls clenching him, her entire body succumbing to shutters and muscle spasms. She could no longer hold her tongue, and her ecstasy induced babbling served to bring Severus closer to the edge. She screamed as she reached her limit, and he rode out her orgasm. After about a dozen more thrusts, he lifted his head from her neck, clenched his teeth and growled, shooting his seed deep within her core.

**A/N:** Teehee x3 I thought it was about time I reintroduced the rating on this story, so I gave you a real lemon to indulge your wild fantasies. I told you I would torture someone, I.e, Ron, and so I did. But I also gave you something wonderful; feral Snape during sex. ;3 Love me! LOL!

Oh boy, the cat's out of the bag! What will happen next? ;O


	31. Chapter 31: Confession

**A/N:** Before you begin reading this chapter, just gotta let you all know that I wrote an SS/HG one-shot if you didn't see it yet! It's called All's Fair in Love and Betting, and guess where Severus gets to go? The FAIR! Baha! XD It just spells disaster, eh? You have to read to find out. It isn't rated M, sorry folks. Disappoints me too, cause I didn't get to write a lemon, but it's still awesome! Please read and leave a nice comment. ;3

Also, the next few chapters may take awhile for me to update. Not sure what drama I want to put in here yet. Something BIG has to happen eventually…I sort of have an idea for a catastrophe, but I'm not sure how to map it out yet, so bear with me! We're not done yet!

_Chapter Thirty-One: Confession_

It was surprisingly warm in the dungeon chambers of one Severus Snape. Hermione's mind lazily and reluctantly roused from its slumber, and sense slowly returned to the young Gryffindor witch. The first emotion she registered was happiness when she realized that she hadn't woken alone. Strong arms held her back against her lover's hard, toned chest, and she could feel and smell his musky, herbal breath in her hair and along her neck. She sighed peacefully, snuggling deeper into his embrace and feeling perfectly at ease.

But she shot into a sitting position as soon as she realized that it was morning.

Snape's eyes batted open in sleepy confusion when he felt his feminine pillow jerk out of his arms. He quickly came back to reality as he watched her bend over the edge of the bed to rummage through the pile of clothes on the floor in search of her wand. Once she retrieved it, she uttered the _tempus_ charm, and the gold, circular numbers formed before their eyes.

"Holy crackers! It's after nine!" Hermione squeaked in horror.

Severus narrowed his eyes, studying her carefully before he drawled, "So it would seem…"

Her head swiveled to look back at him as he still lay comfortably among the pillows and covers. "Hang on, don't you have a class to teach?" she asked.

Severus smirked, mimicking her words from the previous day. "Not until later…" Slowly shifting to sit on the edge of his side of the bed, his back to her, he elaborated in a tone that was all too casual. "The first flock of dunderheads doesn't invade my dungeons until ten."

"That's when I have Arithmancy."

Grinning, he leaned back on his elbows until his head was near her covered thigh, his onyx eyes staring up at her with amusement. "Then you'd better get going. Otherwise, I'm afraid we won't leave this room for the rest of the day."

She giggled, threading her fingers through the soft, black waves that fell beneath his head. She bent down until her face was inches from his, unable to stop a smile of her own. "Too bad…I wouldn't mind being your prisoner," she said, her lips touching his in a short, sweet kiss.

Forcing himself to be practical, he moved away from Hermione, ushering her to follow his example. "As appealing as that sounds, it is, for the moment, an impossibility. Go on and get dressed. We shall have to continue our fun some other time."

Nodding vigorously in agreement, Hermione threw back the covers and hopped from the bed, hurrying to find and replace her clothes from the night before. Merlin, what would Ginny say when next she saw her? The Weasley girl wasn't stupid; she had likely jumped to the correct conclusion when her friend had not returned to the Tower. Hermione's face flushed, dreading that inevitable conversation.

When she was fully dressed, save for her cloak, the Gryffindor paused to look down at her collar inquisitively. Slowly, she turned round to see Snape now in his black trousers, currently buttoning up his white undershirt.

"Did you notice?" she asked quietly. "That they're brighter?"

His gaze snapped to her face before falling to the pendant around her neck, then to his own. He palmed the stone he wore, observing it curiously. "So they are." He quirked a brow, his dark irises shifting back to her pretty face. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Seems they're happy with the previous night's events as well."

Shaking her head in amusement, she stooped to pick up her traveling cloak when another dilemma popped into her ever-working mind. "Oh no…How am I going to get out of here without being noticed? It's much too late to leave discreetly," she fretted.

Unfazed, and having a viable solution to just about every problem imaginable, Snape waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Cella!" he called in a firm, authoritative voice. With a crack, the little house elf stood before him, her eyes large and eager to please.

"Yes Master!"

"Please escort Miss Granger back to her quarters, and do not tell anyone of her whereabouts during the past twelve hours."

"Of course, Sir! Cella is happy to serve Miss Hermione Granger!" Upon receiving a nod of approval from Snape, the elf turned expectantly to her new charge.

Hermione smiled down at the creature with affection. What would they do without house elves? She wondered. Stepping around Cella, she strode over to Severus, her eyes now full of love and anticipation at seeing him again. "Thank you," she whispered. "I had a wonderful time last night. I hope we can do it again soon."

He placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek with a soft chuckle. "We certainly will, Granger."

After a brief, loving embrace, the two parted company, and Severus watched as Hermione took the little elf's hand before she vanished with an audible pop.

Landing in her own room, the witch suddenly felt at a loss. She quickly pushed her disappointment to the back of her mind as she looked around the room, her heart pounding in anxiousness. Gods, how could she have slept that late?

"There you are!"

Hermione gave a startled gasp as Ginny threw open the door to the loo. Her eyes were wide and incensed, and the girl was obviously flustered. "Where were you last night? Never mind! I'm pretty sure I can guess, and I'm fairly certain I don't want to know the details!"

"Whoa, hold on, Gin. What's the matter?" Hermione rushed to question.

"What's the matter?" the red head repeated. "You didn't come back last night!"

"Oh…sorry. I didn't think you'd be worried-"

"Ugh!" Ginny threw her hands in the air, obviously on her last wires. "I wasn't worried! I was…I…" She exhaled, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she glanced back at Hermione, she no longer seemed agitated. Instead, she looked rather defeated.

"Ron saw you," she admitted, her voice low.

Hermione stared at her, dumbstruck. "What?"

"Last night," Ginny explained. "He was still upset about what happened in the library, so he left sometime after you did to go for a walk and clear his head." She paused, letting her words sink in before continuing. "He saw you snogging Professor Snape atop the Astronomy Tower."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Ron had seen them? How had they not noticed him? And oh Gods, poor Ron!

"He came back to the Common Room, barely able to speak."

"What did you tell him?" the witch asked desperately.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, but when Ron told Harry and I what he saw, I couldn't hide the fact that I knew something. I'm a bad liar-I can't lie. Not to them. So when they asked me what I knew, I… I told them you were with Snape. Ron demanded to know if that's why you left him, because you fancied him. I said no, you two got together during your trip. I didn't tell them anything else except that you had planned on breaking the news to them before potions tomorrow."

Ginny watched as Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, the normally brave Gryffindor on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Mi. But look, we have to get ready to go. We're going to be late for class."

Moving deftly to retrieve her bag and gather her books, Hermione nodded. "Yeah…you're right. I guess we'll have to sort this all out later."

But how, she wondered, was she ever going to be able to pay attention in her lessons if her heart and mind were worried sick? As she and Ginny left the Tower, she was grateful that she didn't have to face the boys until lunch.

X-X-X

It was just as she had anticipated; she _could not_ focus in either of her morning classes. How could she? She was dreading seeing the boys, knowing that whatever explanation she tried to give probably wouldn't be good enough. Judging by Ginny's behavior upon her return to the dorm, it was safe to say Harry and Ron hadn't taken the news so well.

And how was she supposed to face Ron? Hermione was wracked with guilt, having hurt her friend so deeply, and she wasn't sure that her complete confession would make the situation any better. In fact, she was fearful that after tonight, things would simply get worse. Her anxiety mounted all day until she was almost to the point of crying. She just prayed she wouldn't have to choose between her best friends and the love of her life.

If it came down to that, she would inevitably be mourning the loss of her two dearest companions.

Her mind in a fog, Hermione rushed down to the Great Hall for lunch. She was fully expecting to see the boys as well as Ginny, and she wasn't sure she was ready for the encounter. Her thoughts were scattered and her heart was racing with nervousness. She was so disoriented that she nearly ran into someone when she made to round a corner.

She gasped and jumped back, her eyes widening when she saw who stood in her path.

"Harry-"

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked suddenly and without preamble. Just like him to get straight to the point when he was angry.

"I-I was going to-"

"When, Hermione?" he demanded, the scowl on his face telling her he wasn't playing around.

Her mind had been scrambled further due to the unexpected run-in with her irate friend, and now she struggled desperately to find the right words to answer him. "I was going to tell you before potions tomorrow," she said in a pleading tone, hoping that he would withhold judgment until she had a chance to tell her side of things.

"Why him? Of all people; why Snape?"

She shook her head in a defeated manner. "Please don't do this, Harry…" she begged. She gestured to the swarms of people flooding the corridor. "Not here, not now."

He continued to glower at her for a moment, a sure sign that he was royally ticked. Eventually, though, he gave in. "Fine," he said at last, his voice still hard and cold. "But we'd better get some answers later."

Before Hermione could say anything in response, he swept past her, heading for the staircases. Breathing heavily from the very unpleasant exchange, she forced herself to continue on her way, despite the interruption. If even Harry was this upset with her, she couldn't imagine what Ron would be like.

Upon arriving at the Great Hall, she took another steadying breath, preparing to face the redheaded boy. But when she plucked up the courage to enter, walking with purpose to the Gryffindor table, she found Ginny sitting alone. The girl turned when she heard Hermione approaching.

"Where's Ron…?" she asked uneasily, taking a seat next to Ginny.

"He didn't come to lunch," the other witch replied sadly.

Resting her elbows on the table, she ran her hands over her face. "Oh Gods, that's not good. He must really be upset…"

Setting down her fork, Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend. "It's ok, Hermione. I'm sure it'll all blow over. And hey, I'll keep my word from the other day. If you tell them everything tonight and they still treat you badly, I _will_ punch them."

Hermione lifted her face from her hands and shook her head. "No, Gin. They have a reason to be angry with me this time."

"Why? For falling in love?"

"For not telling them that I did, and with whom…"

"Oh, come on. It's easy to see why you hadn't told them yet. You were going to come clean right off the bat, but then they acted like jerks. And when they came round again, you didn't want to spoil the pleasant mood. How were you supposed to know my brother would find you last night?"

"But I've hurt him, Gin," Hermione insisted. "He…he still has feelings for me, which made me even more reluctant to tell them the truth. And after seeing what he did, I'm not sure he'll ever forgive me."

"Sure he will. It's not like you set out to hurt him. It was an accident."

Hermione gave Ginny a pointed, sorrowful look as she said, "He asked you if I dumped him for Snape."

X-X-X

Pacing the floor of her room, Hermione tried to calm her frayed nerves and her over-working mind. She had tons of makeup work still to do on top of all her new assignments, but she couldn't focus on school with as anxious as she was about the coming evening. It was going to be a disaster, she was sure of it, but she kept going back and forth, trying to come up with a way to make everything okay again and salvage a wounded friendship.

Then another thought crossed her mind; she wouldn't be able to see Severus that night. She would be entirely too busy attempting to regain the trust of her friends. Hermione may love Snape dearly, but sometimes, her best mates had to come first, and this was one of those times.

Taking out a quill and some parchment, she set herself to the task of writing to him, explaining that they would be unable to meet that evening. He wouldn't like it, but she knew he would understand. Rolling up the missive, she tied it with a red ribbon before standing abruptly.

"Cella!"

"Yes, Miss Hermione Granger!" said the bug-eyed house elf as soon as she stood before her.

"I need you to deliver this to Professor Snape," she instructed the faithful creature.

"Of course, Miss! Cella is happy to serve!"

"But don't give it to him unless he's alone," Hermione hastened to add. "Do you understand?"

The elf nodded. "Mm hmm!"

"Good…And Cella…?" said the witch a little quieter. "If you don't mind, I'd…much prefer to eat up here tonight."

With a smile and a crack, the little elf was gone, leaving Hermione to drown in her troubles once more.

X-X-X

It was all set. They were to meet in the Room of Requirement, having decided that the Gryffindor Common Room would be much too public a place for such a conversation. Presently, Hermione sat alone in the large room adorned with cushy couches and chairs and a roaring fireplace. The overall homey feel of the room could rival that of the Common Room itself. She thanked the castle for the comfortable area and for allowing them to have access to the special space.

As Hermione occupied a chair close to the fire, her feet curled underneath of her, she heard the door open and close behind her. A single pair of soft footsteps approached, and she turned her head to watch Ginny sit down on the sofa with a worried look on her face.

"You ok, Mi?" she asked quietly.

Hermione exhaled and moved so that her feet were on the floor and she was sitting up straight. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous… Are they coming?"

Ginny shrugged. "I assume so. I didn't see them on my way here."

The bushy haired Gryffindor shifted suddenly so that she was completely facing her friend. "Ginny, I really need your help. I don't think I can do this without your support."

"Relax, Mi, I'm here for you. I've always been here for you."

"I know, but…this is so much different than before…"

"It's ok. I promise, I'll help you. I'm sure Harry will come around if you just give him time. As for Ron…well, I can't say for sure how that will go, but he always comes round, too. Y'know?"

"Yeah…" Hermione conceded unconvincingly. "I hope you're right."

The girls chatted idly for awhile, Ginny attempting to get Hermione's mind on something else in order to allay some of her fears. It worked for a time until they heard the door open again, and both swiveled to see the boys coming towards them. Harry looked somewhat calm, but Ginny and Hermione knew better. Beneath his cool exterior, he was still angry.

When they looked at Ron, it was clear that he was near murderous. He threw Hermione a glare that could kill as he took the seat furthest away from her. Harry rounded the sofa, standing next to Ginny, but he didn't bother to sit. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and fixed Hermione with a cold stare.

"Well? Get on with it then," he said, his tone just as hard as it had been earlier. Hermione winced.

"Harry," said Ginny as she stood up to address him, hoping to appeal to his better judgment. "Just calm down; don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"No!" he snapped. "She owes us an explanation as to why she didn't tell us before!"

Hermione rose to her feet as well, looking from Harry, to Ginny and finally, to Ron, who was as silent as death, his blue eyes shooting daggers at her.

"I was going to. I was going to tell you everything as soon as I got back. But then you two had to be prats!"

"Oh, so it's our fault then?" said Ron. "It's our fault you went off and shacked up with Snape and didn't bother to tell us?"

"It's _your_ fault that I couldn't tell you when I wanted to! Then you apologized, and I was scared to ruin the happy moment by breaking the news to you. Then yesterday, in the library…It's like a whole mountain of obstacles kept falling in front of me! What was I supposed to say, Ron? And when? I was waiting for the right time-"

"There would never have been a right time!" he shouted. "It's Snape!"

"Why him, Hermione?" Harry repeated his earlier question. "That git's been a pain in our arses since first year."

"He's been _helping _us since our first year!" Hermione fired back. "Or have you forgotten how he put his life on the line for you?"

"Because Dumbledore asked him to! I don't deny that Snape is a brave man, and he did a lot of good. I may have a great deal of respect for him, but he's also berk and a git, and I will never be able to say I like him!"

"It doesn't matter if you like him or not, Harry Potter! I love him!"

"That's just ridiculous!" growled Ron. He made to say something else, but his sister intervened.

"That's enough! All of you!" shouted Ginny, jumping to Hermione's defense. "Harry, right now you're being just as big a berk as Snape! I think you have more in common with him than you realize. And you!" She turned to Ron. "I know you've been hurt by this, but that's no reason to treat Hermione like she's a criminal! We're here so that she can tell her side of the story. So shut up, sit down and listen to your friend!"

Startled by Ginny's sudden venom, the boys exchanged glances, then unwillingly took their seats. The room was silent for a time, and Ginny turned to Hermione as they sat as well. She decided to be the director of this meeting, and proceeded to calmly ask Hermione the questions that the boys found it so hard to ask nicely.

"So, Hermione, tell us how this all started," she said softly. Though she already knew the story, she figured it was better to act as if she didn't. "You're a smart, rational witch. There's got to be a good reason you're with him, though we may not see it."

"There is a good reason," said Hermione tentatively, her eyes flickering from Ginny to the boys, then back again. "It…actually started that night in the dungeons during my first transformation."

"What happened?" said Harry, at least attempting to hide his impatience.

Hermione met his gaze as she felt another pang of guilt run through her, this time for Snape. "I…I bit him. That night, you know I broke his wards when he tried to contain me."

Both the boys' eyes widened in utter shock. Whatever they had been expecting her to say, that hadn't been it.

"You mean, Snape's a werewolf now, too?" asked Ron, despite himself.

"Yes…" she conceded. "But…I didn't know what had happened until much later. He didn't tell me; he was too upset over it I guess." She still thought it best not to include the mating part. That would definitely not go over well with any of them.

"So how did you find out?" asked Harry.

Hermione bit her lip. "Remember that pack of werewolves I told you about? I went off to take a quick bath, and after I dressed, they took me. Snape found me, though, and…well, the other werewolves gave him away."

"And? What happened then?"

She bent her head, biting her lip as she tried to find the right words to answer him. "I…well, I don't know exactly. We just sort of…um…got closer during the trip. I found that he wasn't as unpleasant as I had once believed. And I think he realized the same about me."

"So you said, hey, he's not so bad after all, and decided to date him?" snipped Ron. Ginny shot him a glare, but stayed quiet, seeing that Hermione would answer politely.

"No…" Heaving a weary sigh, she decided to include the part about Elora. "I don't think I realized how I felt about him until a woman came to stay at camp with us just after we'd found the Wolfsbane. Snape said it would be a good idea to remain away until the next full moon had passed, which was three weeks after we'd retrieved what we'd been looking for."

"Wait, who was the woman?" Harry inquired, seeming genuinely interested now.

"She was…another werewolf."

"Merlin, Hermione, how many werewolves do you know now?" quipped Ron, who didn't receive an answer to his question as Hermione continued with her story.

"Her name was Elora. The villagers nearby were hunting her, accusing her of killing their animals, so Snape decided to let her stay at camp."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then said at the same time, "Snape was nice to someone?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied, "Yes. He was 'nice' to someone. As it turns out, he owed her a favor, which is the only reason he offered her sanctuary. I didn't know that at the time either, and…well, I sort of…became jealous. I thought…they were more than 'acquaintances,' which is what he had introduced her as. I really liked her; we became good friends.

"But apparently Snape noticed my strange mood after she'd gone, and he kept asking after it. I told him it was nothing, but he wouldn't leave it alone. So, finally…the truth came out. I told him how I felt…that I'd fallen for him…And he gave me this."

Hermione touched the gem around her neck that still glowed slightly brighter from the previous night's activities.

"Wait, hold on," said Harry. "You said you got that at a market when you stopped to get supplies."

"Actually…_he_ bought one just like it at the market."

"Just like it? So he didn't give you the one he bought?"

"No. Elora gave this one to him after he bought the first one."

"Wait, Hermione, I'm confused here. None of this makes any sense."

Hermione sighed, wondering why her intellectual mind was failing her at such an crucial moment. "Snape has one and I have one. A male and female pendant. They're called Lycan Hearts, and they are meant bind two werewolves together, but only if they are each other's missing half."

"Like soul mates," Ginny supplied.

Ron and Harry shot to their feet again. "Soul mates?" Ron bit out. "No way! You and that dungeon bat are no such thing!"

"Don't call him names, Ronald; don't you dare call him names!"

"Oi, he brainwashed you!" came Ron's next accusation. "That greasy git's messed with your head, Hermione!"

"What? What? Is that what you think?" shouted the incensed witch as she stood as well.

"Yeah! Yeah, it is what I think! He's messed with your mind, and I swear, I'm gonna kill 'im!"

"Ron!" yelled his sister, outraged by his horrid conclusion.

"No, Ron," said Harry, angry, but not one for making up stories. "I'm sure Snape didn't screw with her mind. He's not Voldemort."

"Yeah? Well he worked with the evil bastard."

"Shut up!" Hermione screeched, feeling the tears sting the back of her eyes. Her body was rigid, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Ron, you shut up! Right this instant!"

"No! I won't! I don't know what he's done to you, Hermione, but I swear, I'm going to find out, and I'm going to make him pay!"

"Ron, you're being an arse!" shouted Ginny. "Snape didn't do anything to her, and you know it! You just can't accept the fact that she's in love with someone who isn't you!"

"What? That's not true!" he protested, his voice cracking.

"Yes it is! You have no right to upset Hermione like that!"

"Ginny, you can't be okay with this," said Harry in a more normal voice.

"Yes, Harry, I am," replied his girlfriend. "As I said earlier, Hermione's a very smart witch. If she says she's in love with Snape, then I'm sure she knows full well what she's talking about."

"I don't know if I can accept this," he admitted. "I mean, Snape was…he only came to Dumbledore for one reason, Hermione. He didn't protect me because he cared about my safety. He protected me in memory of my mother. He _loved_ my _mother_, Hermione!"

Both Ron and Ginny gasped, not having seen that one coming. "Your _mother_?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted. Hermione hadn't told her that part. Unless…

"I know, Harry," said Hermione quietly.

The boy blinked in astonishment, not having expected that reaction from her. "Wa…Hold on…You knew?"

"Yes. He told me. He told me everything you saw in his memories; maybe more." She looked around the room, the other three having gone completely silent. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "He told me all about her, about why he went to Dumbledore and why he vowed to protect you. He told me…why his Patronus was a doe."

"…Was?" asked Harry. "You mean…it changed?"

Hermione just nodded.

"To what?"

Again, she bit her lip before slowly taking out her wand. After uttering the incantation, her silver wolf appeared, bounding through the room before sitting at her feet. All three of her friends stared at her dumbly. Ron and Ginny weren't entirely sure what the Patronus thing meant, but Harry understood perfectly.

"Your otter…it's gone," said Ron, stating the obvious as usual.

"Yes, Ron."

Harry seemed to chew on his words before he spoke them carefully, the wheels in his head turning in the right direction. "Snape's…Patronus was a doe…because that's what my mother's had been. Because he loved her. So…his is a wolf now, same as yours?"

Again, she nodded, the silver wolf vanishing in a cloud of blue smoke.

"So that proves it…" breathed Ginny. "You really are in love with him; and he's in love with you."

Ron shook his head, unable to believe the proof that was staring him right in the face. His eyes were wide and full of fear and denial. "No…" he murmured, causing the others to turn and stare in his direction. "No, it can't be. It's impossible. There's just no way."

"But there is a way, Ron," said Hermione, her eyes now sad and reproachful. "I'm sorry…I didn't plan any of this. It just happened. And…I like it."

Ron continued to shake his head, unwilling to believe what he was hearing. "No. I can't take this anymore. I'm out of here!"

"Ron!" Harry, Hermione and Ginny all called after him as he ran out of the room.

"Ron wait!" cried Ginny.

"Come back!" Hermione exclaimed, panic rising deep inside her. "Ron, don't do this!"

But it was much too late. He was long gone, the door to the Room of Requirement firmly shut behind him.

Finally at her breaking point, Hermione dropped onto the sofa, letting her tears fall at last. She was spent. Her emotional wires had been stretched to their limits, and they had given way. Her heart was in pieces, feeling at a complete loss and deathly afraid that she was losing her two best friends. It seemed her earlier misgivings were right, and things had only gotten worse with her confession.

She was suddenly comforted by two arms reaching around her back, and she lifted her head from her hands to see Harry and Ginny flanking her. Ginny's presence had been expected, but Hermione stared up at Harry with big, doe eyes filled with tears. He read the questions clearly within them.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't say I'm…alright with this…but it's your choice to make, not mine. Whatever you feel is right, I'll stick by you. Just like you stuck by me. When the world got tough, you were always there to have my back. Now it's time I repay the favor."

She gave a few sniffles, her heart swelling with gratitude and newfound hope. Perhaps she wouldn't lose her friends after all (or at least one of them). "Really?"

He nodded, his brows raised. "Yeah. Really. If you say…you love Snape-" He found those words very difficult to say. "Then, I have to agree with Ginny. It's just not like you to rush into things without thinking them through. I'm sure you know what you're doing, even if we don't quite understand."

Even through her sniffles, the witch couldn't help but smile up at him in gratitude. "Thank you Harry. You have no idea what that means to me."

"And I've been here even while he was being a jerk," said Ginny, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Thanks Gin," he said sarcastically.

"No problem, hun."

Hermione frowned again, casting her eyes downward to stare at her toes. "What about Ron? Surely I've driven him away for good…"

"Don't worry about him," said Harry. "It'll take him awhile, but he always comes back." Giving Hermione a pointed look, he added. "I'll be sure to put the Delluminator where he'll always see it."

Looking from Harry to Ginny, she gave another small smile. "Thank you both so much. I've no idea what I'd do if I lost you-any of you."

"Well, you'll never have to know," said Ginny confidently. "Cause you're stuck with us. Forever. Until death do us part. And forever after that, too."

Hermione gave a laugh that sounded a little funny due to her recent sniveling. "Well, that's certainly comforting. Will I never get peace and quiet?"

"As Fred and George would say, 'Never!'"

X-X-X

It couldn't be true, he thought. It just couldn't. None of it added up; none of it made any sense. Something was awry, and he was going to find out what it was, or die trying. There was no way that Hermione could be in love with the greasy git of the dungeons. And Hell would have to freeze over before that snarky bastard _loved_ anything.

Snape had done something to her, Ron was sure of it. He'd seduced her somehow while they were alone in the mountains, he'd made her believe she was in love.

That was it. He was taking advantage of her. Ron could almost see the scenario play out in his mind. A beautiful girl turned into a werewolf, depressed and thinking no one would ever accept her again. And that perverted old git saw an opportunity to reel her in for-

No! He wouldn't dare think of it! He knew that was what must have happened, but he could not bring himself to picture his Hermione in the arms of someone like _him._ The thought was enough to make Ron want to hurl.

Rounding a corner just off the staircases, he jumped backward, eyes wide, as he was met by a tall, black mass in the torch-lit corridor. His heart nearly leapt into his throat, and he swallowed hard in momentary fear.

"Y-y-you," he sputtered, staring up into the pitch black eyes of Severus Snape.

The dark wizard simply stood there, watching the dunderhead flounder like a fish out of water for a few seconds before he spoke. "How very literate you are, Mr. Weasley," he said in his usual sarcastic drawl.

It was then that Ron's eyes locked onto the pendant hanging around the professor's neck; the same stone that Hermione wore. The anger and indignation rose up in him again, attempting to clamp down on the ingrained surge of apprehension that always came with the presence of this man.

"What have you done to Hermione?" he demanded in a way that actually made Snape commend the boy's newfound backbone. The fact Weasley had it in him to stand up to Severus was quite remarkable.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. I've done no such thing."

"You-you brainwashed her!" Ron shouted suddenly.

Snape lifted his brows this time, trading his previous sentiments of the boy in for stupidity. "That is a rather far-fetched conclusion, Mr. Weasley. As far as I'm aware, the Imperious Curse is only applicable if the caster can see their victim. Therefore, I fail to see how your logic could possibly apply."

"That!" Ron said, pointing to the glowing red stone. "You gave it to her! You're using it to control her!"

"I _offered_ it to her, and she accepted it willingly, knowing full well what it meant and what it did. I assume she enlightened you as to what they are for?"

"Yeah, but how can I trust what she says when I know different?"

Snape took a few slow steps toward the boy as he stared down his nose at him. "You…know…nothing," he said darkly.

"I know that you seduced her! Admit it! Why else would she say she loves you? You tricked her! You're a dirty old-"

He was cut off by Snape's wand digging sharply and painfully into his throat. The potions master's glare was fierce, his eyes deadly as he gave a low, dangerous growl.

"Don't. You. _Ever_. Accuse me of such an atrocity, Weasley," he snarled. "If I had half the mind to seduce a pretty, young student, I would have done it a long time ago. As it were, I'm not a man to go chasing after sweet-smelling rose buds just to deflower them. I can take many insults, boy, but to call me a pedophile is severely crossing the line."

Ron stepped back only to find Snape's wand pressed more firmly into his jugular. He gasped, his eyes wide and terrified.

When Severus spoke next, his voice was pitched low and quiet, but still very deadly. "I suggest…you check your facts before you go making hasty accusations, or you just. Might. Piss off. The wrong. Person."

Slowly removing his wand from the boy's taught neck, Snape stood straight, giving the annoying brat one last glower. Then he turned and swept back down the corridor, black robes billowing behind him. '

**A/N:** Oh dear. Seems Ron picked the wrong guy to mess with, eh? Lmao Well, guess we'll see what happens next! I have yet to plan that far… o.o PLEASE REVIEW! (heart)


	32. Chapter 32: Realizations

**A/N:** ALRIGHT! I got something to say, and y'all BETTER LISTEN! I. Am not a Ron hater. I am not bashing Ronald Weasley. He is a wonderful character, and I adore him. I just wish JK hadn't put him with Hermione. This story is supposed to be cannon, and a cannon Ron Weasley is dramatic, irrational, hasty and often creates a lot of trouble for himself. But his sense always prevails in the end. I love my readers, and I love the reviews, too. But I AM NOT BASHING RON! Ron bashing makes me sad. I love all of JK's characters; except Voldemort. He's creepy. But he _is_ one bad mo-fo. ;P JUST had to get that off my chest. So please, no reviews about Ron bashing.

**LAST NOTE **

**PLEASE READ!** The one shot I wrote, _All's Fair in Love and Betting_, has gotten a pretty good response so far. I may consider expanding it, but I would like your input. I need ideas if I'm going to make it a slightly longer fic. SO! Name me some places that Snape would NEVER go, or activities he'd NEVER do. ;3 I already thought of horseback riding, swimming, the mall, and a wedding. XD More ideas please?

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Realizations _

It was eleven o'clock, and three class periods had come and gone. Hermione was feeling loads better than the previous day, but she still worried over Ron. She kept telling herself that Harry and Ginny were right, though; the boy always came to his senses sooner or later. He always came back. Why should she doubt that this time would be any different?

She winced each time she got to that point in her circular reasoning. This was definitely different from their other quarrels. Never in her wildest dreams-or the boys' darkest nightmares-would Hermione have fallen for their snarky, crass potions professor, a man they all had come to severely dislike over the years. Not only was there his attitude to consider, but also the fact that he was nearly twenty years her senior. And out of all three of the Golden Trio, it was safe to say that Ron Weasley held the most distain for the ex Death Eater and Order spy.

But then she would tell herself yet again that her friends were right, and he'd come round when he had come to terms with these recent events.

_If_ he came to terms with them.

She sighed to herself as she neared the heavy wooden door to the potions room. Trying to reason it all out was getting her nowhere, and the only thing she gained from reiterating her thought process for the thousandth time that morning was frustration. She had to focus on the here and now, and let whatever events unfold that may. She had come clean-mostly-about her relations with Snape to those closest to her. There was nothing else she could do now but wait.

As she entered the classroom, a few Gryffindors were already at their seats, but most of the chairs remained empty. Looking to the Slytherin side of the room, she noticed a little more of that house was already present, Draco Malfoy among them. It seemed he was trying to show off, to win back his precious place atop the pedestal he'd been thrown from. A few of the boys, and one girl, gave him the enamored attention he sought, but the others simply rolled their eyes at his childish attempts to regain popularity, and turned away from him to chat idly with their neighbors.

Taking her seat at her group's usual table, Hermione dropped her bag on the floor and rummaged through it to find an adequate supply of parchment, two quills and a corresponding inkwell. Leave it to her to always come prepared for any situation. School was no different. While waiting on the rest of the class, she pulled out her makeup potions work and proceeded to do a bit more to achieve its eventual completion.

Less than five minutes later, Harry strolled through the door, along with most of the other Gryffindors, the rest of the Slytherins having filed in a few moments earlier. He slid into the seat next to her, glancing down at her work before his eyes landed on her concentrated face. She registered his arrival, but diligently kept writing until she reached the end of the sentence she'd been cleverly crafting.

"So," he began a little hesitantly. "How are you doing?"

Knowing he was referring to the previous evening and not her myriad of missed assignments, she calculatingly placed the dot at the end of her sentence, then placed her quill back in the inkwell before turning to her friend, her hands folded on the desk before her. Keeping her expression firmly in check, she replied, "As well as can be expected."

The two were silent for some time, listening to the quiet murmuring of their fellow classmates. Finally, Harry looked at her pointedly. "You know, the whole school is bound to notice at some point."

Hermione lifted her chin in a slightly proud, defiant manner, turning her eyes to the front of the room. "Let them think what they will," she said, repeating Snape's words from their meeting with McGonagall a few days before. "I needn't explain myself to anyone else."

"If they get curious enough, you might have to," Harry countered by way of light warning.

Harry and Hermione's heads swiveled when they heard agitated footsteps to find Ron entering the room. He was staring down at the floor as he walked, seeming to glare at it as if it had committed some unspeakable act. His head snapped up when he reached their table, and he sent Hermione a look that wavered between fear and anger. Then he dropped his books on the desk and plopped into the empty chair next to Harry. Green eyes met Hermione's brown ones in a nervous exchange, and a moment later, the door slammed shut behind them.

"Quiet…" Snape ordered in his usual bored, authoritative tone as he glided gracefully down the aisle, stopping at his desk and turning on his heel to face them in much the same manner he'd done on their very first day in his class.

The room instantly grew silent as they trained their attentions on their short-tempered professor. His dark eyes swept the room, watching as the faces of his students changed from apprehensive to curious, their gazes dropping to the glowing stone that lay prominently against his breastbone. He nearly smirked with pride as he watched the group take on a collective look of shock.

Hermione ducked her head, clearing her thought as she brought her hand up to hide her own collar. Her caramel optics flitted about the room, Harry's words coming back to her, but no one seemed to have paid attention to her new accessory. Then again, it wasn't unusual for a girl to wear jewelry.

Her cheeks reddened at the realization of what lay in store for her in the near future. She had thought she'd been ready to tackle the ridicule, the accusations, the questions, but now, she wasn't so sure.

Snape purposefully kept his eyes from wandering in Hermione's direction as he scowled at the class in general.

"It has come to my attention that your advancements in potions have been…severely lacking…in my absence-however, that is something that can be easily remedied if given the proper treatment. You are all N.E.W.T. level students, and should be knowledgeable enough to be able to create and use the required potions. Therefore, in these next few lessons, we will review what my _esteemed_ substitute has seen fit to teach you, and set about correcting any and all errors that will inevitably come to light."

The group began to groan and mutter to each other only to earn a more stern glare from their teacher. "Silence," Snape hissed a little louder than the quiet raucous that had followed his announcement. When the room was settled once more, he continued.

"Before we can correct your misguided instructions, we must first assess the damage." He turned to his desk and flicked his wand, sending papers flying to each student. "So for today's assignment, you are all to complete this review sheet."

"Review sheet?" Ron whispered to Harry, appalled at the stack of pages in his hand. "This is a bloody novel!"

"Ten points, Mr. Weasley," Snape snapped, glad to be able to punish the boy in some fashion for his brazen behavior the day before since physically harming him was out of the question.

"This task is to be done separately; it is _not_ a group effort. Though Professor Slughorn chose to deviate from my method of teaching, most of the answers should be straightforward, unless of course you thought you could…slide easily through his classes and…hope to get away with it."

His black eyes found Weasley again as his lips took on a distinct sneer. Ron bent his head, pretending to read the questions on the page in front of him, but Severus was smarter than that.

"Whatever you don't finish in class is to be completed for homework, along with five feet that is to be on my desk by Thursday on whatever material you feel you do not comprehend well enough." More groans ensued that were quickly silenced as Snape continued to speak. "It is my job to teach, but it is also your job to put forth the effort to learn. And don't try to fool my by writing a paper on something which you already know well. I will not fall for such trickery, and anyone who dares to test me will find themselves serving a month's worth of detentions."

Severus allowed his gaze to land on Hermione, seeing that she was giving him a rather nervous look. "As for you, Miss Granger…I do expect your makeup assignments to be turned in to me, along with the new ones within the next two weeks. I'm sure you can handle that." He made it a point to glare at her for appearances' sake, then he turned and marched around his desk to take his seat.

"You may begin."

Potions seemed to drag on forever. The class was not used to doing silent work unless it involved brewing. The norm would be for Snape to give a very lengthy, if not bored lecture, then turn them loose to create the potion which he'd been lecturing about. Some students seemed to relish an entire period of not hearing his unpleasant timbre while others, like Ron, seemed agitated to have more work to do. Hermione was just grateful for the review time so that she could more easily get caught up on all that she'd missed.

Promptly at noon, Snape dismissed them. The students were eager to leave the dungeons that had returned to being dark and foreboding upon the Potions Master's return, and they scrambled out the door to hurry to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron was one of the first out the door, but Harry took his time packing up with Hermione.

"You ok?" he asked in a low voice meant for her ears alone.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Go on to lunch, I'll be there in a few moments."

Harry's eyes flicked awkwardly between she and Snape, who sat marking the papers of the few students who'd rushed to finish their work sheets. He didn't look up at them, though he was fully aware of their lingering presence. Harry nodded and left the room quickly, leaving Hermione to finish packing up. As she did so, she took out the potions work she'd finished over the weekend, and walked without hesitancy up to the front of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll have all the necessary work into you before the time allotted," she said with a light smile, causing Severus to look up from his task with one dark brow arched in his usual way.

"Mate or not, you're still going to be an Insufferable Know-It-All in my class, aren't you?"

Her smile broadened. "Come now, don't pretend like you'd rather have it any other way."

He allowed the right corner of his mouth to twitch into the barest of smirks before he replaced his quill and sat back in his chair. "I assume you wish to inform me of something other than your schoolwork, _Miss Granger?_" he asked patiently.

Her smile faltered, and her shoulders slumped a little. "I just thought you should know that I've told the boys."

Casting his eyes about the room thoughtfully, he replied, "So I gathered yesterday."

Hermione worried her lip for a moment, then continued. "Harry…was opposed to it at first, but he's slowly getting used to the idea. I think it's a bit awkward for him, what with you two being close to enemies in previous years."

"Who says we still aren't?"

She rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore that. "I have his support, as well as Ginny's, but…"

"Mr. Weasley cannot come to terms with it, especially after seeing us on the Astronomy Tower the other night," Snape said knowingly, trying mightily to keep the cat-that-ate-the-canary grin from his features. He didn't bother telling her about his run-in with the dunderhead just after she'd broken the news to her friends.

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, not really sure how to respond. "Yes," she said at last. "Exactly." After a long silence, she said, "You know, once people make the connection that I'm wearing the same stone you are, we're going to have a lot of questions to answer."

He lifted both brows in unison this time. "_We_ don't owe them any explanation. It's our business, not theirs."

"But they're going to ask. They're going to figure it out."

"So? Let them. And if anyone gives you a hard time, I'll be sure to rectify the situation."

Hermione smiled again, placing her hand over his where they lay folded against his stomach. "I love you, Severus."

Looking her full in the eyes, he allowed himself a slight grin. "I love you, too, Hermione. Now go get some lunch before your friends jump to hasty conclusions at your extended absence."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Waving his hand in that dismissive gesture, he said, "I'll be along shortly, as soon as I finish failing these idiots who couldn't take the time to do this assignment correctly."

Laughing at that, Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to retrieve her things and exiting the room.

X-X-X

A bit more chipper than she had been earlier that day, Hermione walked to the Great Hall to join her companions for lunch. It was strange, but seeing Severus seemed to have lessened her anxiety, even though she knew she wasn't in the clear with Ron just yet, and soon the entire school would be asking questions. For the moment, however, she was content to go about business as usual.

When she got closer to her spot at the Gryffindor table, she noticed that Harry, Ron and Ginny were having some kind of hushed, heated conversation. Having a hunch as to what they were discussing, Hermione continued more determinedly towards them. Harry wasn't bad-mouthing her or Snape was he? Of course not! He had given his word that he would support her.

The conversation stopped immediately when she reached her friends, and Harry and Ginny's heads came up to look at her. Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she stared back. "Everything alright?" she asked, noting that Ron kept his head down as he ate his soup.

"Yeah," said Harry. He patted the bench beside him. "Here, come sit."

Obeying his request, Hermione took in his behavior and conceded that Harry was definitely not bad-mouthing anyone. Judging by the scowl on Ginny's face as she looked at her brother, Ron had been the one spouting off at the mouth, and the other two had no doubt been jumping to her defense.

Thinking it best to ignore Ron altogether for fear of a disastrous argument, Hermione pushed her bag under the table and began piling her plate with food. She had skipped breakfast and was now hungrier than a ferret-less hippogriff.

"So you guys have review stuff to do in potions, too?" asked Ginny, also choosing to ignore her brother.

"Yeah, loads of it," replied Harry.

"Speak for yourself," said Hermione. "I'm the one that's got mountains of missed assignments to complete."

"But you like homework," said Ginny. "That's different."

"Not really. I only have two weeks to complete all my potions work."

Ginny's eyes bulged. "What? Two months worth of potions crammed into two weeks! I thought he would go easy on you since…well…you know…"

Harry gave her a funny look, too. "I did think that was a bit odd, but I guess he has to keep up appearances."

Hermione chuckled a little. "No. If anything, I think he'll be harder on me. Perhaps it will make others less suspicious. Who knows."

"It is quite weird to see him wearing a necklace," Ginny admitted. "I was in potions yesterday, and the whole class just stared at him-at it."

"Same with ours," said Harry. "I was surprised no one said something out loud."

"No one would dare," said Hermione. "Can you imagine someone actually being brave enough to ask him why he was wearing jewelry?"

"Malfoy?" Harry supplied.

Hermione shrugged. "Dunno. But he didn't say a word in class. It's a bit amusing watching him try to win back his Best-In-Slytherin trophy."

"More power to him," said Ginny with a roll of her eyes before taking a sip of her juice. "He'll crash and burn just like always. Same git he always was."

"Right," agreed Harry. "I kinda wish he would have changed after the war…Makes it so much harder to break down those pure blood/muggle born walls."

"I don't think so," said Hermione. "Actually, most of the Slytherins don't pay him much attention. True, they still hold the same ideals as before, but Malfoy doesn't have the power to corrupt them now that he's not the prince of Slytherin anymore."

"Let's hope so."

"What do you think, Ron?" Hermione asked cheerily, hoping that a little kindness would get them farther than acting as if the other didn't exist.

"What do I think?" he reiterated. "I think I hate Slytherins. All of them."

"Ron!" Ginny began, but Hermione shook her head at her friend to silence her.

She sighed. "Come on, Ron, you can't be mad at me forever."

Ron's blue eyes shifted to her momentarily, and she could see the betrayal within them. She frowned sadly and decided to drop the niceties for now. "Fine," she said in a defeated tone, turning back to her own food. "S'pose you'll come round when you're ready."

Ron scoffed, but didn't dare say anything in response. He wanted to speak his mind, to voice his anger, his frustration, but he couldn't. In the back of his mind, Snape was there, the tip of his wand pressed dangerously to his neck, his black eyes deadly, his voice venomous, his words like weapons, like hundreds of knives all poised to do serious harm. He had made the blunder of accusing the dark wizard of seduction of a student, and Snape had made it perfectly clear that Ron was to never say or think such a thing again.

But he couldn't come up with another plausible explanation. Hermione and Snape; it was just so wrong on so many levels. How could Harry and Ginny be okay with it? How could Hermione fall for whatever trick the old bat had played on her?

Just as he did think about speaking up, his ire beginning to boil over, he stilled, hearing the soft, quick, familiar footsteps and the rustling of robes coming down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. He ducked his head lower as the Potions Master drew closer, a jolt of fear making its way along his spine. He found himself wondering how he'd even had the nerve to accuse this man of _anything_ to his face.

But Snape did not stop to address Hermione, nor to accost Ronald for his thoughts. In fact, the Professor's eyes didn't even stray to the table at all, though Hermione found herself watching his every movement from the corners of her eyes, the pendant seeming to tug her toward him, as was its custom.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny whispered after Snape had taken his assigned seat at the High Table. "I just noticed something. Your pendant; it's…brighter than it was before."

Dropping her eyes to her plate, Hermione was well aware of the blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. "Is it?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Yeah. Why do you think it's brighter?"

"Erm…I dunno."

"Liar!" Ginny called, causing Hermione's blush to rise up into her hairline. Harry seemed baffled, not having noticed how bright it was to begin with.

"No, Gin," said Hermione lightly. "I'm certain I've no idea what happened."

"It's because of the other night, isn't it?" she whispered conspiratorially with a grin. When her friend refused to answer, Ginny almost laughed. "It is! So they react to-"

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted suddenly before the redhead could embarrass her further.

"What?" asked Harry, who was still so very lost in this conversation. The girls didn't seem to hear him.

"As disturbing as it is, it's really kind of funny if you think about it," Ginny continued. "But I suppose that goes with the whole ma-"

Hermione actually launched herself forward across the table and clamped a hand over Ginny's mouth. "Are you insane!" she hissed. Harry stared at the both of them, wide-eyed.

"Wait, what's going on? I don't get it."

"Nothing!" Hermione barked, sitting back down.

"Well it's obviously something," he countered, getting rather annoyed at the secrecy.

Hermione sighed heavily, then turned to whisper in his ear. "She just means that since we're both werewolves, the technical term would be 'mates.'"

"Oh," said Harry, furrowing his brows at the simplicity of the whole argument. That was all they were fighting about?

Of course, he wouldn't draw the line from _mates_ to _mating._ For that, Hermione was relieved.

X-X-X

Lunch passed quickly as always, but then again, Severus was never really all that hungry between breakfast and dinner. He'd picked at his meal as usual, then headed back toward the dungeons to begin brewing more potions for Poppy in the hospital wing before he had to teach his next class at two. He was thankful to have his usual routine back, and not have to spend endless days gallivanting through mountains and desserts in another country. Besides, he had had quite enough of the sun to last a lifetime!

Hoping that no one would disturb his peaceful schedule, Snape was annoyed when he crossed paths with the headmistress just as he was headed from the Great Hall. Figures she would see fit to stop and chat when he had more important things to attend to than catching up with the old hen.

"Ah, Severus," said McGonagall, not having expected to run into him either.

Snape stared back at her blankly and acknowledged in a flat tone, "Minerva."

"Glad to be back, I see. How are things going?" she asked in her usual prying way.

His reply was simple and bored. "As well as usual."

"I take it you're heading back to your laboratory to work; may I tag along?" the headmistress hedged.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You'll do what you please whether I like it or not, so you might as well," he said, then continued on his way, knowing he'd hear her shuffling along behind him within seconds. He wasn't to be disappointed.

"You're as cheerful as ever, Severus," she commented, walking beside him and easily matching his brisk pace. A few hundred years had not slowed the witch down any.

Snape merely grunted in reply, forcing McGonagall to say more to stimulate the conversation.

"I've heard from many students that you're giving them tons of review work," she said idly. "Are you not happy with Horace's progress?"

"Surely you know how much I dislike his methods," Severus said sourly. "But before you say another word, I assure you, I don't blame you for the incompetence of my substitute; there is no one else qualified to teach potions in my absence."

"Oh, come now, certainly Horace can't be that terrible. Perhaps you're just hard to please."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her with something close to scorn. "Please. When I was the one sitting at those ruddy desks twenty years ago, I was more adept at potions than the teacher. Tell me that isn't sad, Minerva."

"Humph!" McGonagall scoffed. "And you wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts post! I swear, I'll never understand you."

"Ever think you were never meant to?"

"Every day since you entered this school."

Silence passed between the pair for a long time, and Snape was glad for the respite. He knew, though, that the head of Gryffindor would not hold her tongue for long. He continued pointedly on his way to the dungeons, just waiting for her to speak again, and like before, he was not to be disappointed.

"You know," she began unsteadily. "Both students and staff alike have been infinitely curious about your…new accessory."

Aha. So that was the real reason she'd set out to talk with him. Well, she wasn't going to get any more out of him than she already had.

"So I've noticed," she said, his tone again bored.

"Despite your well-known conceptions about the student populous, they will put two and two together, and when they do, Miss Granger is sure to have many questions to answer. She will have to constantly defend herself; her honor, her academic integrity, her morals, her character. You do realize the will verbally attack her, don't you?"

Snape glowered, keeping his dark eyes ahead of him, though he could feel Minerva's gaze burning a hole through his temple and out the other side of his head.

"If anyone gives her trouble, they will have to deal with me."

McGonagall shook her head. "Severus, I think that would only make the situation worse. I know that Miss Granger is capable of standing up for herself, but is it really fair to punish her in such a way? To allow her to deal with how cruel the other students will be once they know?"

Snape had thought of this all before, but if Minerva expected him to have an ironclad solution, she was sure to be very disappointed. "The school year is half over, and it will no longer matter. What's done is done, and it cannot be _undone._ She and I will make it through the criticism together. We aren't backing out now."

The headmistress sighed. She knew that Severus and Hermione were stuck with the pendants now that they'd chosen to use them, but she couldn't help hoping for a way to ease the girl's inevitable suffering at the hands of her ignorant classmates. She did, however, have a suggestion to make that she thought may be helpful in alleviating the eventual stress.

"I have told the other staff members the reason you are wearing the relic, though I have left out your relationship with Miss Granger. I merely told them that…while she was under your care that night, you were bitten. I told them that the stones act in much the same way as the Wolfsbane so that you needn't ingest a potion once a month. If you see Hermione before I do, perhaps you can relay that to her, and she can use that to explain why you each have a pedant. It will surely make it much easier on her when she finds she must give an explanation since the students obviously won't come to you for answers."

Snape nodded. Minerva had a valid point. True, Granger would no doubt suffer more grueling comments about being a werewolf, but at least he would not be tarnishing _her_ reputation with his own.

At last they had reached the dungeons. Severus stopped, facing the door, as he mulled over what she'd said. Exhaling through his nose, he turned to address the headmistress.

"I appreciate your suggestion, Minerva-truly, I do. I will pass her your advice as well as utilize it myself. Rest assured, Headmistress, this matter will be handled with care without your intervention. Do not forget, I was a spy for the Order for two decades. You can bet the Sword of Gryffindor that I'm smart and capable enough to outwit the halfwits."

Again, McGonagall sighed, giving her college and former student a meaningful look. "I know you can, Severus. It's Miss Granger I'm concerned for."

**A/N:** A little shorter, yes, and kind of boring. But I think I want to make the next chapter mostly Hermione and Severus. ;3 Time for them to have more quality time together. Plus, again, I'm still trying to lay out more of the plot in my head. I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys before the weekend because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update then. I will be back at my dorm for sure on Monday, though (possibly Friday if I decide to stay through the weekend) and I will no longer need to use my phone to update. Props to my Droid! Sometimes it's such a pain, but it's times like these when I could HUG IT! X3 Two reviews away from 500! PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys, and I love feedback!


	33. Chapter 33: The Feminine Complication

**A/N:** Yes, I'm sorry about the long wait! So sorry! I'm back at school, and, to my displeasure, I have a hell of a lot more reading than last semester. So finding the time and motivation to write after all that reading is rather difficult. I encourage you to be patient with me, though. It will take awhile for me to update, but I _will _update.

A few notes: first off, I just wanted to remind you all that the contraceptive charm Snape placed on Hermione that night in the dungeons is still in effect, so there will be no children. Secondly, I've decided to make my story "All's Fair in Love and Betting" into a slightly longer fic, so keep your eyes peeled for an update on that. So please enjoy this (late) update, and review. ;)

_Chapter Thirty-Three: The Feminine Complication_

She couldn't wait to see him. Sure, she'd seen him earlier in Potions, but it wasn't nearly the same. She wanted his closeness, his touch, his kiss, his warmth, and most importantly, his love. No major fights had ensued that day with Ronald, and for some reason, the other students were still oblivious to the fact that she was wearing the same stone as their professor. All that was just fine with her; it meant that she could properly revel in the delights of being with her mate once more.

Hermione had been in the library for most of the evening, telling her friends that she really needed to keep up the work on her missed assignments. She told Ginny though, that if she didn't return to the Common Room, she would probably be with Snape, so there would be no need for any of them to worry. When she'd had enough of schoolwork for the night, she packed away her things and headed straight for the dungeons.

The pull from the collar was a difficult thing to ignore, and she'd had to fight its power all day. She was beginning to realize that it was mentally exhausting, having to conjure and maintain the will not to seek him out. It was strange, but the longer she stayed away, the harder it became to resist. Since it had been more than twenty-four hours since she'd been in his arms, it was like the magic of the Lycan Heart was coursing through her veins, tugging her in the direction of his chambers as if she were under the Imperious Curse. It wasn't that strong, of course. She still had the mind to turn around and head back to Gryffindor Tower if she wished it, but she didn't want to. Instead, she let her feet sweep her down the staircases and through the corridors and descend into the darkest reaches of Hogwarts to her lover's lair.

X-X-X

His rooms were dark, save for the light from the fireplace and a few candles in various places around the living area. Snape sat lazily in his large, black upholstered armchair reading a book to pass the evening hours. He hadn't heard from Granger all day, so he wasn't sure if he would get to see her that night. With the drama she was experiencing with her friends, he didn't want to impose and make matters worse by sending an invitation to make her feel obligated to choose him over the dunderheads. No, he had decided it would be best to let her come to him if she so desired and was able.

It did annoy him, though; the thought of her choosing to appease Potter and the Weasley siblings rather than spending time with him. But it wasn't really that it made him angry. Actually, he had found that the pendant around his neck seemed more frustrated about not being with its partner than he did. During her class that morning, he had to fight just to not look at her more than necessary. By the end of the period, when she'd gone up to his desk, it took everything he had not to grab her and make her his prisoner for the day. When she'd kissed him, a fire had raged in his chest and in his skull, and he'd wanted to pull her to him and never let her go.

As he flipped a page of his book, he wondered if the Heart's effect was natural or simply due to the fact that he'd been alone with Hermione for two months straight.

Snape's head came up when he sensed her coming nearer. A few moments later, he could smell her. She was on the other side of the portrait. He was about to get up and let her in, but his brows rose in surprise when he saw that the Barron had swung his frame aside to admit her access. He supposed the painted man was smart enough to know when his Master had a Mistress.

Should Snape find that weird or amusing?

All thoughts of the portrait that guarded his chambers flew out the proverbial window as soon as the girl stepped into his presence, a wide, sweet smile gracing her lovely, pink lips. The pull from the stone was even stronger now that she stood a mere eight feet away from him, but he forced himself to sit still.

Hermione's smile grew a little as she took in his very causal state. His shoes were off, his black trousers were now wrinkled, and his robes were gone, leaving only his disheveled white shirt hanging loosely on his form. His hair was a little messier than usual, and the book on his knee looked more like a novel than a reference text.

"So," she began in a slightly teasing tone. "This is what you do when you're free in the evenings. Reading for pleasure I see."

Slowly, Snape flipped the book closed, a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "I do that occasionally…" he supplied casually. His eyes swept over her form, and his brows rose further in interest when he took in her attire; more specifically, her skirt. "You haven't changed out of your school robes."

She shrugged and walked toward him leisurely. "Didn't see the use. I didn't feel like going all the way back to the Tower. I'd no doubt get stopped there and I'd be forced to make small talk when I'd have somewhere else I'd rather be."

"On really?" he quarried, his dark eyes lifting back to her face.

She dropped her bag on the floor next to a small table beside his chair, then began to climb onto his lap until she was straddling him. As she did so, Snape reached over to lay the book on the stand before his arms found their way around her midsection.

"You know," she nearly whispered, her fingers gracefully unfastening a few buttons on his top, her eyes never leaving his. "I prefer these undone…"

When she'd opened his shirt halfway down his torso, she let her hands slip beneath the fabric to feel the hard planes of his chest, the little black hairs coarse but pleasing to the touch. The pendant lay nestled comfortably against his breastbone, the coolness of the silver in stark contrast to his quickly rising body temperature.

Severus leaned his head back and closed his eyes as her lips came in contact with the sensitive skin beneath his right ear. "I thought you wouldn't come," he said, his voice barely audible.

Her light giggle sent a thrilling shiver down his spine. "Sorry I didn't send word. As it happens, I was busy with _your_ assignments that are due in two weeks."

Snape chuckled. "If anyone can meet the deadline, it's you, Miss Granger, so don't whine. It's not very becoming…"

"Severus Snape! Who knew you were such a tease?" Hermione laughed, pulling her head back to look into his contented face. His eyelids lifted so that he could see her attractive smile and the curls that had fallen over her forehead. "Honestly, who would have guessed?"

"Yes, well don't go telling the whole bloody wizarding world. The first person to get it in their head that I'm a pushover is going to wish they'd never met me."

"Oh darling, who would I tell?"

Snape stared. Darling? He still wasn't used to terms of endearment, but that was a name that didn't remotely fit his personality. "I suggest you find another nickname for me, because I'm fairly certain I don't like that one."

Hermione blinked at him. 'What? Darling? What would you rather I called you?"

"_Anything_ but that," he stated flatly.

She grinned. "Honey? Baby? Sugar Bear? Snugglekins?"

He gave s snort of disgust and rolled his eyes, turning his head away. "Those are completely idiotic."

"Well, you said anything," Hermione pointed out with a little laugh.

"Fine. How about _no_ terms of endearment?"

"That's no fun," she pouted.

"Who said I made a habit of having fun?"

She slapped his chest playfully. "You're a berk, you know that?"

He smirked. "That I do, _darling._"

She gave a dramatic huff as if she were truly. "You mean I can't use those terms, but you can?"

His smirk widened. "Indeed."

"That's not very fair."

"I've never been fair," he pointed out, and she rolled her eyes this time.

"Lucky I love you anyway," she said before her lips were placing warm kisses upon his cheek. The curls that had fallen from the bun on top of her head tickled his face, and he turned, his mouth finding hers.

Almost immediately, he felt her tongue caress his own. He stroked and suckled it, first with gentleness, then with a growing passion that elicited moans and mewls from her. With the need to dominate slowly on the rise, he pushed her protruding tongue back so that he could properly taste her delectable lips and mouth, the hunger quickly taking over his senses.

Severus growled as he pulled her more tightly to him. He was only mildly surprised when Hermione began to rub her pelvis against his quickly hardening erection because he had smelled her desire long before that. What _did_ surprise him was his own reaction. His hips thrust upward of their own accord, and he tore his mouth from hers to bite her slender neck above the collar none too gently. Her head fell back with a cry of delightful pain, and more curls tumbled out of her loose barrette.

But Snape didn't confine himself to that one spot. After a few prolonged seconds, his teeth left that particular area of her neck to latch onto her throat instead, finding the two nerves that, when pressed even slightly, heightened sexual arousal. The results of his teasing were helpful, but something else seemed to be taking over their minds and bodies, driving them to seek a much needed release. His hands dropped to her bottom to push her warm center flush against him until he could feel her wetness seep into fabric of his trousers, and it took no more prompting on his part for her to hasten her movements, her fingers gripping his broad shoulders.

Severus moved one of his hands beneath her skirt, cupping her bottom before pushing her thin, silk panties aside, his palm slipping beneath her until his fingers grazed her sex. He released his hold on her neck, and Hermione grunted, dropping her arms so that her hands pushed into the cushion on either side of his hips, her head nestled against his chest as she rocked furiously against his arousal.

Something clicked inside the Gryffindor's mind, and she blinked in surprise before shooting back up into a normal sitting position. She was still panting from the mounting sexual tension as she stared into her lover's eyes, confused.

"What is this…?" she breathed, not understanding why her desires were so uncontrollably strong. She guessed, both by his excited participation and the somewhat agitated look on his face since she stopped, that Snape was experiencing the same feelings.

Slowly, the agitation began to slip from his features, replaced first by a confusion that mimicked her own, then understanding. Severus narrowed his eyes as he studied her parted lips, flushed cheeks and big, doe eyes.

"Where are you in your cycle?" came his deep, quiet baritone.

"What?"

One dark eyebrow lifted. "Your cycle: where are you?"

It took some seconds before Hermione was able to fully comprehend his meaning, but when she did, she felt her face heat in embarrassment. No matter how intimate they had become, it was…beyond strange to hear him ask her such a question. She averted her eyes and tilted her chin downwards.

"I…It should be starting soon…"

Snape frowned deeply, having connected the dots. "Perfect…"

Hermione lifted her head at the bitter sarcasm, watching his growing scowl without grasping whatever puzzle piece had just snapped into place within his mind.

Sensing that she hadn't yet caught on, Snape lessened the severity of his expression before calmly explaining; "If I'm not mistaken, dogs-along with most animals-go through two changes at the same time that human females only go through one."

It didn't take Hermione nearly as long to understand that time. Her left hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. "Oh God…" she murmured. "You mean…We'll be like this the whole time I'm…?"

He nodded stoically.

She dropped her hand and stared down at his now mussed, wrinkled shirt. "Great…that ought to be lovely to deal with…"

Snape placed his hand beneath her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him again. Both his brows were raised, and there was a spark of humor somewhere within the onyx depths of his eyes. "It…will be a challenge…but until then, we can…enjoy ourselves…"

Hermione let her mouth twitch into a smile before he drew her face closer to his for a kiss. As their lips met, Snape's arms wrapped around her, supporting her bottom as he hoisted them both up out of the chair. She gave a squeal of surprise as he quickly, but carefully laid her down on the couch, hovering over her in the next instant with that familiar fire in his eyes. A rare, devilish grin crossed his features before his face was gone from her line of sight.

She lifted her head off the couch to see where he had gone, and the heat began to pool below her belly at the sight and feel of him gently parting her legs and pushing up her skirt with long, dexterous fingers. His gaze was trained on her silk-covered core, and a moment later, Hermione gave another pleasurable cry when he clutched the material in his teeth and yanked it from her thighs, the sound of torn stitching terribly erotic.

Snape's eyes rose to her suddenly wanton expression. Hid own countenance seemed remarkably composed and disinterested, but if she thought fleetingly that he was indifferent to the intimate situation, that was undermined by his next words, said in a calm manner than only Severus Snape could manage at a time like this.

"I hope you don't mind the vandalism of your quite attractive under things…but they were…in my way."

Hermione actually laughed at that one: not giggled-laughed. Really, who knew such words could come from such a dark, brooding berk of a man? It was absolutely ludicrous, but she loved it!

"I'll take that as a no," he said, equally as calmly.

While Hermione worked to get her remaining little giggles under control, Snape had already unfastened his trousers and leaned over her again, poised and ready to please his lady. His warm lips met the soft skin of her cheek, planting a tender, loving kiss upon her young, beautiful face. Even as primal as their desires were, he vowed to not let the animal take full control of his actions. After all, she was not just a sex object to him; she was his love, his life, his world. And he would never let her doubt that.

"Hermione," he whispered quietly into her ear.

"Severus…?" she whispered back.

The fingers of his right hand laced through her curls. "I love you…"

He felt her own hand delve into his soft, raven hair, and he shivered. "And I love you," she replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

As both of the Lycan Hearts glowed an even brighter red, he plunged into her, filling her completely. Hermione's mouth flew open in silent ecstasy, and Snape buried his nose into her neck with a groan. Behind their eyelids were explosions of white and crimson-blinding, colorful sensations of pleasure and heat. Howls resounded in their heads, and the beasts clawed mercilessly at their beings, attempting to rip open their human façades and take control of the now rapid, primal act of intercourse.

To Hermione, the experience felt almost new. The degree of ecstasy was far greater than it had ever been before. As she lay beneath her lover, allowing him to fill her over and over again in quick succession, she found she could no longer think. She could only feel-only lose herself in the constant satisfaction he was giving her while the coil in her belly twisted tighter and tighter, her body quivering and writhing in excitement.

Her arms had flung themselves around him, her nails scratching at the white shirt that still covered his back. Inhuman barks and whines of pleasure erupted from her like she wasn't a woman at all, but rather a caged she-beast that demanded to be satiated.

Somewhere deep in Snape's own mind, he registered the sounds coming from her as odd, and for a brief moment, he realized that he, too, was guilty of very out of the ordinary noises that he couldn't seem to control. Not simply growls, but truly unorthodox animalistic sounds that soon overran his conscience. With his next thrust, their human minds were lost.

**She was ready; it was time; it had to be done! Her smell drove him wild. Her body radiated a kind of heat that called to him in a way that made him hyper and tense all at the same time. It was strange: almost like he could read her mind, and she kept whining to him, begging him, barking at him to please her. His brain rattled uncontrollably in his head until he felt dizzy, and the only way to ease the hyperactivity, the crazed, euphoric sensation, was to go faster and faster and faster! **

**She whined more frequently, loudly, and he was going insane! He was so close, and so was she. He could sense it, could smell it, could feel it, and he pushed harder and faster, unwilling to relent in the fervent up and down motion of the act, praying subconsciously for that release he knew would be waiting for him if he **_**just kept going!**_

The climax was combined with the clashing of their souls, both human and wolf. As his enlarged member sunk into her warm, tight center, he felt her walls constrict around him, felt her body shudder, clench and unclench several times until, at last, she managed to draw his seed from him. Severus's snarl filled the room when he gave the last hard, forceful thrust, morphing into a growl that got lower and lower with each passing second until it was merely a quiet groan. Likewise, Hermione's strange, howling whine mingled with his snarl, reigning in as the moments ticked by quickly to become a womanly moan, followed by a whimper of extraordinary contentment.

Snape gently lowered himself until he was laying comfortably over top of her, the only sounds their heavy breathing, a slight rustling of clothes, and the soft, drawn out chink of the chain of his pendant gathering between her breasts. His eyes were still closed, and he allowed himself to once again bury his face, his nose, into now messy curls.

Hermione, too, lost herself in the peace behind her eyelids, her arms now wrapped loosely around his torso as she worked to regain her breath and her composure. She wasn't aware that she had begun to doze, but soon she felt familiar arms pick her up and lay her down among the soft, plush bedspread. She felt his body sidle up close to her, a blanket covered her, and she felt his hot chest at her back, his hands on her belly, his breath at her ear and on her neck. She sighed and sunk into the heavenly moment until a full sleep claimed her.

X-X-X

A heavy heat pinned her to her sanctuary, the smell of dust, herbs, sweat and desire lingering in the musty, dungeon air. Faintly, she could hear birds tweeting and singing somewhere outside the window, and a shaft of light entered the usually dark abode, forcing her to fight to open her eyes.

Sure enough, he was there, above her, her sleeping protector, holding her safely away from the world. But alas, the world called them both to wake, to resume life as usual outside of the intimate setting. Hermione moaned a little, wishing she could stretch, but being, for the most part, unable to move. She turned her face to the right and placed a light kiss upon her lover's cheek, the digits of her left hand fingering his disheveled hair.

"Severus…"

His shoulder's flexed as he roused a bit from his slumber, yet he refused to open his eyes. She rubbed his upper arm with her free hand.

"Come on, hun; we have to get up…"

Snape gave a light growl. "No, we don't."

Hermione giggled quietly. "Yes, we do."

He grunted. "Who…says…" he drawled into her neck.

She shook her head, amused at how adorably stubborn he could be. It was still very strange, but she had accepted it as reality. "I say."

There was a long silence before he slowly lifted his head to look down at her with a slightly annoyed expression. "And…what if I don't…feel…like it?"

Hermione smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. "Then I'd have to say too bad. I've missed quite enough classes already this term, thank you very much. And I don't think it would look very good if we were _both_ missing today."

He frowned sharply. "Fine."

Hermione ruffled his hair playfully, to which he responded by yanking his head away with an indignant snort. She chased him with her hand until he was forced to sit up in order to get away from her childish display. He glared at her mildly, but she could tell he was just pouting.

"Alright, alright, that's quite enough of that, you little chit."

Hermione laughed and sat up as well. "Oh, don't be a sour puss, Severus."

He raised his brows, his mouth still turned down in a frown. "Haven't I always been?"

She shook her head in amusement with a smile before wrapping her arms around him lovingly, her head nestled beneath his chin. Snape let his expression soften, his own arms holding her against himself tenderly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled back to look into her face.

"I suppose it's time we returned to a sense of normalcy," he stated mildly, his eyes flickering to her brightly glowing collar. He didn't have to look at his own to know it was equally as brilliant.

"Yes…as much as it pains the both of us," she amended.

He nodded. "Right. Then up you go." He placed his hand on her back to help her as she made to climb off the bed. Then he swung his legs over the side rolled his shoulders and neck to release the tension in his muscles. Once he felt truly awake, he picked his wand up from the nightstand and uttered the Tempus Charm. Half past seven. They were up earlier than the last time they'd had a sleepover.

"No need to hurry," he assured her. "We have plenty of time to get ready for the day."

"Yes, well," she replied as she worked to replace her clothes after performing a few simple cleaning spells on herself and a Reparo on her underwear. Luckily she'd thought to pack an extra pair in her book bag before she'd gone to the library to study. "I need to get back to the Tower before Ginny and the boys have a conniption."

"I'm sure they can manage…" he said as he headed around the bed and into the bathroom. He didn't bother to close the door as he washed up, wrapped a towel about his waist and proceeded to shave away the stubble that had seen fit to age him in just a matter of hours.

The couple paid each other little attention as they worked to reorder themselves. Within ten minutes, Hermione was fully dressed, cleaned and ready to head back to her dormitory. Snape walked out of the bathroom and headed for his dresser to retrieve a fresh pair of trousers while she made sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"I suppose I'll see you after bit then?" she asked, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulder and walking round to his side of the bed while he buttoned up his usual dark pants.

He turned to her fully, and Hermione's gut clenched delightfully as she watched his muscles ripple over his chest and abs with the movement. It amazed her that in eight years, she never would have guessed _that_ magnificent body lay beneath all those black, billowing robes. She admired, too, the way the Lycan Heart lay nestled against his breastbone, shining proudly just like the obvious spark in his normally stony eyes.

"You shall."

Hermione let her hand wander upward until her fingers touched his pendant. Both of his hands encircled hers a moment later before he leaned down to kiss her fully, but gently on the lips.

"Go. Before your friends worry at your absence."

She nodded, and he called for his loyal house elf. "Cella," he said. "Escort Miss Granger back to her tower if you please."

"Yes Master! Cella lives to serve you and your Miss!" she replied with a wide smile and large, emotion-filled eyes that only house elves could claim. She held out her hand, and Hermione took it, grinning back at her lover until they disappeared with a crack.

A/N: Wow, that was actually intimidating to write. o.o I used to be awesome at M scenes, but uh...for some reason it got more difficult...? I think I have a thing for animalistic sex, I don't really know! lol But I like making them do animalistic things. haha


	34. Chapter 34: A Morsel for the Rat

_Chapter Thirty-Four: A Morsel for the Rat_

Sometimes she disliked being a female. As a member of the fairer sex, she had to endure the things all women went through. She always found it mildly annoying, but it wasn't until now that her womanly cycle made her truly angry. And she vowed to punch whoever dared to blame her irritation on PMS. She wasn't going to be moody because of her period; she was going to be moody because she'd have to stay away from the love of her life for a week. If she didn't…well…the results of excessive contact with him would not be pretty. In fact, it would be downright disgusting, and werewolf or not, she could not stand the thought of sex during this rather…messy…part of the month.

Hermione cringed at the thought.

She had started a few hours after leaving his chambers and was at least thankful they'd been granted that one glorious night before they were forced to remain apart. So far, she was feeling sated and relaxed. Hermione knew though that it wouldn't be long until she had to actually restrain herself in his presence and stop herself from seeking him out in search of both company and fulfillment.

She sat silently at the Gryffindor table during study period which she had with Ginny just after their last class for the day. Each girl was engrossed in their homework, tuning out the quiet chatter happening throughout the Great Hall amongst those who either had no more work to do or those who were simply procrastinating. The hour was almost up when Harry and Ron came running in, both nearly out of breath. The girls looked up from their work curiously to find a wide grin on Harry's face.

"Hagrid sent for us."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances before beginning to pack up their things. Not a moment after Hermione had shoved the last of her books into her bag and zipped it closed, Flitwick dismissed them, and together, the four friends raced out of the castle, over the bridge and down the hill to Hagrid's hut. When they rounded the back of the half-giant's quaint shack, Harry and Hermione beamed.

"Ay, look who's back!" Hagrid laughed as he tossed a dead ferret into the air, a large, grey beak snatching it up a second later.

"Buckbeak," Harry said with a smile.

"Oi, we ran all the way down here for that?" Ron asked only to have his sister elbow him into shutting up.

"Just got back from the forest I did; was gatherin' some herbs fer Professor Snape. Well, imagine my surprise when I came outta the trees to find ol' Buckbeak waitin' fer me!"

The large man patted the odd birdlike creature affectionately, smiling like mad as tears of joy rolled from the corners of his crinkled eyes.

"He left with Sirius that night," Harry said as he approached his long-lost animal friend. Buckbeak turned to the boy and nuzzled his outstretched hand, giving a friendly squawk in greeting. "I wondered what had happened to him."

"Course, he knows who his daddy is, don't he?" said Hagrid.

Buckbeak lifted his head from Harry's gentle hand to look over the boy's shoulder and tilt his head. His big brown eyes locked with Hermione's and he stepped around Harry to walk slowly toward her, bending his head as he drew closer.

Harry turned his head to watch the creature, curious. Hermione merely stared at the half horse, half eagle, confused at its behavior. She reached out easily to stroke the soft feathers on his face and she smiled.

"I guess you remember me, too, yeah?" she asked softly.

"You helped free him, too, didn't you?" asked Ginny.

"Well…yeah."

"They remember who's good to em'," said Hagrid.

Buckbeak squawked again. Then he dropped his head to nuzzle her chest before laying his neck over her shoulder as if giving her a hug. Hermione giggled at the way his feathers tickled her skin as she continued to pet him, flattered by the animal's affection for her. Apparently magical creatures were eternally grateful to the people who saved their lives.

"Looks like he's taken a likin' to ya," said Hagrid. It was then that Buckbeak pulled back, then kneeled down in front of her. Hermione stared down at him, taking a step back as he laid his head on the grass. "He wants to give ya a ride, he does. Hop on! He won't hurt ya!"

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly-I don't really like flying," Hermione insisted.

"On nonsense; ya never refuse a flight when they offer it. You'll offend em'. They're very proud creatures, Hippogriffs."

"Yes, but…"

"Come on, Mi," said Ginny. "He's so pretty; I'd give anything to ride him."

"You've ridden him before," said Harry.

"Yes, but you were driving!" Hermione protested.

"You were the first one to jump onto that dragon at Gringots," said Ron, much to Hermione's surprise. His tone may have been slightly bitter, but he had still spoken to her. That was something, right?

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and grinned. "He'll do the flying for you. Go on."

"Yeah, Mi. Go for it!" Ginny encouraged.

"Oh…alright, I'll do it," Hermione sighed, secretly relishing the idea of flying on the back of a Hippogriff all by herself.

"Watch his feathers," piped Hagrid as she made to climb on Buckbeak's back. She let out a squeak as he rose to his feet and shook out his head and neck, lifting beak to the sky. "Hold on tight! And off ya go!"

With another squawk from Buckbeak and a gasp from Hermione, the horse-like creature took off at a dead run, spread its wings, and leapt into the air. The others looked on in fascination as the two grew further and further away, soaring into the high blue sky.

Suddenly Ginny frowned and she looked at the boys. "Why is it that you guys are chosen for everything?"

Ron raised his brows and shrugged. "We're Harry's friends," he said matter-of-factly.

Ginny gave a huff. "Well I'm his girlfriend. What do I get?"

Harry laughed and put his arm around the redhead. She turned to meet his green eyes with her brown ones. "You get the Chosen One," he said jokingly. Ginny laughed and pushed at his chest before kissing him briefly on the cheek.

In all actuality, Hermione did enjoy her solo flight over the Scottish landscape. The only time she'd ever flown was out of necessity, not for pleasure, and she always had at least one of the boys with her. Now she was the only one on the back of the Hippogriff as they soared through the skies, over treetops, Hogwarts and the Black Lake. The wind rushed quietly in her ears and she could hear a light rustling of leaves as they passed low over the canopy of the Forbidden Forest.

A familiar, haunting cry resounded from somewhere off to the right and Hermione turned her head to see three Thestrals fly toward them and with them for a time. She smiled as one glided right beside Buckbeak, and, remembering what it meant to be able to see the ghostly creatures, gave a silent prayer to the dead, to those lost in the war against Voldemort and the battle for Hogwarts and the entire Wizarding World. Then, with another sad, but beautiful song, the Thestrals veered off to the left and back into the forest below.

The moment was peace, and Hermione allowed a veil of spirituality to fall upon her until they circled round and headed back for Hagrid's hut.

X-X-X

So much work! It was unbelievable! And it was _unconceivable _that Hermione Granger could find herself actually swamped with it. As much as she wanted to put down the textbooks and simply relax for the evening, she knew she had way too much to do and too little time to do it all. So, being the upstanding student that she was, she continued to work diligently toward its completion. At least until her best friend interrupted her studies.

Hermione sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, one of her ankles crossed over her knee with a book open on her leg. She was reading the left page of the tome while taking notes on a sheet of paper that lay on the book's right side. She wasn't paying attention to the others in the room, including Ron and a sixth-year named Adrian Samuels who were playing a game of cards at a table behind her beneath a picture of Godric Gryffindor. Harry came round the couch at half-past seven and crouched down beside her.

"Hey Mione. Why don't you take a break?" he asked, sounding rather chipper. Hermione had noticed a real improvement in his mood since the war's end. Harry had a reason to smile and laugh again. He was a normal boy-no, man-now, and he was free to live as he chose; free to find that happily-ever-after that each person desperately searched for. His days of being known as The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One were at an end, and he couldn't be happier.

But that didn't change the fact that Hermione was regrettably busy. "I can't, Harry…I have all this homework still."

Although she didn't look up from her book, her friend gave her a quirky smile. "And Snape's not helping with the workload, is he?" he said in a mild, joking tone.

Hermione, too, cracked a smile, aware that he wasn't being condescending toward her beloved. "No, I dare say he isn't."

"Come on; let's just go for a walk; just you and me? I'll even give you my notes to use later. Believe it or not, I did actually do my work while you were gone."

"Oh really?" she asked in jest.

"Yeah really. I knew Ron wouldn't," he laughed.

"Harry, you know full well I won't cheat off of you."

"I don't call it cheating; I call it efficiency," he grinned.

"I can't."

"Come on, Mione…" he begged. "Please?"

She did look up then, tilting her head and wondering what he was up to. Harry tilted his head in the opposite direction and lifted his brows as his mouth formed a bit of a boyish pout that made her giggle. Rolling her eyes, Hermione closed the book and straightened both her legs out in front of her.

"Oh, alright, if you insist." Grinning, Harry stood, and so did she. He gave her a minute to put her things back in her room, then they turned toward the portrait and headed out of the Common Room. "What about Ginny?" Hermione asked as they began down the stairs.

"A few fifth-years asked for her help in charms," said Harry. "Guess you've rubbed off on her."

"Well, she was a great teacher in the DA once you taught her what she needed to know," Hermione observed when they turned a corner and walked leisurely down a corridor. "So where are we going?"

Harry shrugged. "Nowhere really. Just thought you could use a break is all."

Hermione sighed. "Would you believe it's a ton of work, even for me? It's so tiring…"

"All the more reason for a rest. Plus…we haven't had much time together; you know, just the two of us."

She stopped and turned to face him fully with a serious expression, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. "Harry Potter, are you being sentimental?"

"Maybe…It's just…I dunno, it's not like it used to be. Not really. We've all been so busy with different things. Me with Ginny, you and Ron, when you were together. I room with Ron, so nothing really changed between me and him. But you and I…Now you're with Snape, and…I guess I just miss you. I miss our talks, our special time together."

Hermione's heart swelled for her messy-haired friend. He was such a sweet boy. She knew that it wasn't always easy for him to express his emotions, but she had to admit he was doing a pretty good job of it. A few tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh Harry…" She placed her hands on his arms and smiled. "I've missed you, too. No matter what, you'll always be like my brother. And you're right; we need to make more time for just the two of us."

"Promise you're boyfriend won't get jealous?"

"Promise your girlfriend won't?"

"Psh, you know she won't."

"And he won't either."

"Good. I'd hate to start another Potter-Snape war."

Hermione laughed at that, able to do so now that she was aware of exactly what he had meant and knew that it was all water under the bridge so to speak.

Her smile faltered and faded after a few moments and Hermione looked at her friend with guilt and sadness in her eyes.

"Harry…?"

His own chipper grin faded as he looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"What about…I mean…how is Ron?"

He gave a nervous shrug. "He's alright I guess. He spoke to you today," he noted.

"Yeah, I noticed…It makes me hopeful, but…I'm scared. I don't want to lose him-you know that, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Don't worry about it, Mi. Ron and I have been in fights loads of times, remember? It always works out no matter how long it takes us to patch things up."

"I just feel so guilty. I mean, don't regret anything. I didn't love him that way anymore, and now I've…found someone else. But I'm sorry I hurt him. I know you and Ginny don't really understand this," She touched the glowing stone round her neck to indicate her meaning. "But…maybe you could speak to him for me? Let him know that I really do care about him. That I love him and I miss him."

Again, Harry nodded. "Yeah. I will," he said earnestly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok, Mi. I promise."

"Thank you." She didn't hesitate to throw her arms around Harry and hold him tight. He responded in the same manner, the two of them standing in the middle of the sconce-lit corridor in a friendly embrace.

"Don't worry; it'll be like old times again soon."

"Well, well, what have we got here?" came the sneering, contemptuous voice that made both Harry and Hermione's blood boil. The two friends stepped apart, turning to look at the blond intruder with expressions that were none too welcoming. "I heard you finally decided to dumb Weaselbee. Choose Potter instead? Not exactly a better trade, if I do say so myself. Honestly, you could do a lot better than that, Granger."

Icy fire filled Hermione's eyes as she stared darkly at the former prince of Slytherin House. "One would think you'd be a little more grateful, Malfoy."

"What for?"

"Maybe because we've saved your arse way more than you deserved, and if it wasn't for Harry's testimony, your mother would be in Azkaban right next to your ignorant father."

Draco's smirk vanished, replaced instantly by a hateful scowl. "I never asked for your help," he spat, his lip curling in that trademark way of his. "I could've gotten myself out of those sticky situations. And my mother's no criminal. She may have been a Death Eater, but she never hurt anyone. The only thing she was guilty of was attending the meetings."

"Being a Death Eater is a crime. You're lucky the Ministry didn't see fit to put _you_ behind bars."

Harry's face took on a look of shock at the fact that Hermione would provoke Draco in such a way, but she didn't stop there.

"You wanted to play the bad boy, Malfoy? You had your chance, and you couldn't see it through. I had hoped that meant you weren't really a mean little prat, but it seems my hopes were dashed. You're still a spoiled heir with nothing to inherit now that your family's fortune is all but gone, wasted on a madman."

Draco's face turned almost murderous. He held no illusions of being a good guy, because he wasn't. He never had the desire to be a disgusting little do-gooder like Potter and his miserable friends, but he didn't take kindly to being called a coward. His wretched father had dragged him into the Death Eater scene-made him believe that it was his destiny to help liberate the Wizarding World from the filth that polluted it-,but he had come to see that his father was an idiot, and that Voldemort was in fact a madman. That didn't change Draco's view that he deserved privilege and prestige, however, and he wouldn't tolerate insolence from a mudblood like Hermione Granger.

"You better watch what you say to me, Granger."

She marched over to him and shoved her face right in his, her eyes almost as black as someone else's obsidian orbs. "You don't scare me, Malfoy. You never have. And if you really wish to challenge me, I swear, you'll regret it. I could best you anytime, anywhere, one on one, and in case you hadn't noticed, I now have more friends than you. You no longer have your little fan club following you around like servants, waiting on you hand and foot, so any advantage in numbers you imagine yourself to possess is just wishful thinking."

After a pause in which nothing but silence could be heard, Draco's smirk returned. He'd be damned if he'd let her get the last word in. "I told you, Mudblood-Hound, your little fangs and claws don't scare me."

Hermione growled and meant to launch herself at the insolent arse in front of her, but Harry grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Easy, Mi. It's not worth it. It's just Malfoy."

She inhaled deeply quite a few times, her eyes trained on Draco until she was able to regain calm. Once she had it, she bent her head and exhaled. "You're right…He's definitely not worth it," she conceded.

"Come on, let's go," said Harry, locking eyes with her before she nodded. He put his arm around her shoulder and steered her in the opposite direction, but the prince-turned-pauper couldn't let it rest.

"I wish you luck in finding a real boyfriend, Granger. One whose blood is just as filthy as yours!"

Hermione stopped suddenly and whipped her head around, her eyes wide with passionate anger. Her hair, which had previously been covering her neck along with the upturned, disheveled collar of her school robes swung to the side, and that's when he saw it: the collar that wrapped around her neck and the glowing red gem that sat embedded at the front.

Draco's eyes dropped to the jewelry, his eyes narrowing in recognition. He'd seen that stone before, but where? It wasn't until Potter turned her round again, forcing her to follow him back to Gryffindor Tower that Malfoy remembered exactly where he'd seen it: around his Godfather's neck.

He stood there even after Potter and Granger were out of sight as if he'd just been smacked in the face with a valuable piece of information, which, in fact, he had been. But what did it mean? Why was his own Godfather wearing the same stone as the mudblood girl?

Turning slowly on his heel, reluctant to tear his eyes away from where the two Gryffindors had vanished, Draco amended the phenomenon as curious, and in serious need of investigation.

X-X-X

"I can't believe him!" Hermione raged as she and Harry headed back to their dormitory. "I can't believe that stupid, foul, ignorant, son of a-"

"Hermione…" Harry said, concerned when her eyes hadn't lightened and her words were coming out in furious snarls, her feet pounding the floor as the walked as if it had committed some crime against her shoes. "It's only Malfoy. We all know he's a right foul git. He's his father's son after all."

Her chest rose and fell noticeably and she released her agitated breaths through flared nostrils. "That doesn't make it right! Who the hell does he think he is anyway?"

"Hermione!" Harry nearly shouted, stopping, grabbing her arms and turning her round to face him. She was about to snap at him, too, until she saw the worry and the slight fear in his warm, green eyes. Slowly, her countenance morphed from enraged to defeated and guilty. She bit her lip in slight embarrassment and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry…I guess I kind of lost it…didn't I?"

Harry nodded, then said, "Yeah."

Heaving a sigh of exasperation over her own actions, Hermione lifted a hand to push her hair behind her ear. "Well, seeing as how you've seen it first hand, I guess I you'll believe me more when I say that my emotions are intensified thanks to lycanthropy."

"I'll say." Harry furrowed his brows. "I don't remember Remus ever acting out like that."

Hermione met his gaze squarely. "Lupin was a very kind man. It took a lot to make him angry in the first place. That and he was ruled by his fear of becoming a monster. I'm sure he went to great lengths to suppress the werewolf within him."

"And you?"

She gave an impish smile. "You know I sometimes have a hard time controlling my emotions anyway, and I'm not scared of what I've become. At least, not for the most part. I'll have to work on not overreacting like that though…"

"Yeah, before you get yourself in trouble."

"Right, like we've never been in trouble before!"

X-X-X

Harry stepped out of the bathroom later that evening after his shower, dressed in his pajamas and nearly ready for bed. As he put his dirty clothes into the hamper for the house elves to fetch tomorrow, he noticed Ron lying on his back in his bed, tossing a ball up and catching it with one hand. His face looked distant, like he was lost in some train of thought or another.

Harry thought of what Hermione had asked of him. He'd told her he'd talk to Ron, but he wasn't exactly sure how to do that. He'd never been real great at communicating things, especially to his red-haired friend. Both of them being boys, they usually communicated silently, in a…manly sort of way. But when it came to Hermione, it seemed they were on a totally different wave-length. Understandable considering Ron had dated her while Harry had simply kept his relationship with Hermione in the friend zone.

He walked around his own bed and leaned on one of the posts at the end, his eyes trained on his roommate.

"Ron?" He didn't receive an answer at first, so he tried again. "Ron?"

"What is it, mate?" the redhead replied dispassionately.

Steeling himself, Harry drew in a breath. "We need to talk."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Harry, dropping down to sit on his bed, his forearms resting on his knees. "It's about Hermione."

Ron said nothing; just continued to toss the ball into the air, focused solely on that task as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Harry sighed. "Look, you can't avoid the subject forever."

"Why not?"

"Because, Ron…she's our friend."

He saw the scowl form on the Weasley boy's face. "So why's she suddenly keeping secrets? Why's she shagging older men? Why doesn't she care about us anymore?"

"Don't be so dramatic. You know she cares about us. All of us-including you. She wanted me to tell you that, you know."

"Right, have one of your special talks with her again?" Ron shot back.

"You should try it sometime," Harry offered, determined not to let himself get riled at Ron's stubbornness. "You love her, I know that. She knows that. She feels bad, Ron. She misses you."

"Sure she does."

"She does! She told me she wanted me to talk to you. Look, neither you nor I are very good with words, but…we've been friends for years. All of us. Are you really going to let your hurt feelings stop _you_ from caring?"

Ronald caught the ball and held it this time, staring up at the red canopy above him. Was he really just overreacting? He'd certainly been guilty of it before, especially where Hermione was concerned. He loved her beyond words; he had for a very long time, though it took him forever to be able to admit it. But Harry had a point. Was he willing to throw away all the good things the three of them had just because he couldn't be the boyfriend he wanted to be for her?

No, but that wasn't all that was eating him up inside. He had tried to be her friend: his anger over the breakup had dissipated rather quickly. Now he was angry over the fact that she was seeing Snape-that she was literally bound to him. She loved the greasy git, and Ron knew that one day, she would marry him.

It all felt so wrong-so very, very wrong. Ron felt betrayed. He had tried to be everything for her only for her to say that it wasn't enough. He just couldn't understand what Snape could give her that he could not, and it was tearing him apart emotionally.

Didn't anyone understand that?

"I know," Harry said, breaking the lengthening silence. "I know why you're upset. I don't blame you Ron, and neither does she. I don't understand. Me and Ginny, we don't know why it had to be him either. But she's happy with him. And we need to support her." He paused, letting those words sink in before he finished. "She'd be even happier if you would be her friend again, too."

More silence. Harry didn't know if he'd helped anything, or if he'd just made the situation worse. Eventually, Ron sat up and stared at the floor for a few seconds before lifting his head to look at Harry.

"You know…you'd think I'd have learned my lesson by now," he said quietly. "It's always me…making things difficult like this…Why, Harry? Why do I always have to make it harder on her?"

Harry said nothing. He didn't know what to say.

"You have to admit it's true," he continued. "First year, I wasn't very nice to her. I blamed her cat for eating Scabbers. I gave her a hard time about Viktor Krum, dated Lavender just to make her jealous and ran away when you guys needed me the most." He looked into Harry's eyes, his face full of heavy sadness and remorse.

"What have I done, Harry? Have I pushed her away with my being an idiot so many times?"

Harry shook his head. "No, mate. She's forgiven you for all of it. She doesn't care about all that stuff anymore. She's just…moved on. That's all. And believe it or not, she needs you right now."

Ron lowered his head and the two boys sat in silence again for a long while. Then Ron looked up again, his face full of sincerity and gratitude.

"Thanks Harry."

**A/N:** Yay! Finally got another one up for you! Again, sorry about the wait. Homework, even on spring break, and I've been reading other fanfics, too. Haha.


	35. Chapter 35: Heat

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Heat_

Books, quills, parchment, completed assignments: check, check, check and check. Her bag was stuffed with the necessities of the day and she was ready to head out into the rest of the castle. Turning out the gas lamp on her desk, Hermione slung her pack over her shoulder and left the room along with Ginny.

As soon as the girls came down the stairs into the Common Room, Harry looked up from his place on the couch. Ron saw that something had caught his friend's attention and followed his gaze, immediately standing when he saw who it was.

"Hermione!" he blurted as Harry sat up straighter, not daring to say a word.

The witch stopped, and so did Ginny, who gave her brother a slight glower. Hermione blinked, confused by his outburst, but responded politely. "Yes, Ron?" she said, a little unsure of his behavior.

The redhead seemed to flounder for words for a moment, his mouth opening and closing several times as his ears grew pinker by the second. Finally, he worked up the nerve to actually speak.

"I…I'm really sorry, Hermione. I've been a jerk-not that that's new or anything…It just…shocked me, and…it made me angry because…I do…still love you. But I understand that you…don't…feel the same about me anymore. I don't know why you like _him_, but I s'pose I'll just have to get used to it…Anyway, I'm sorry, Mi. I know I probably don't deserve your forgiveness right now, but-"

Ron's ramblings were cut short when Hermione ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt. A few tears of happiness fell from the corners of her eyes. Ron was stunned, and he merely stared down at the top of her head in confusion for a moment until he realized what was happening. Then, he slowly wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her tightly. Apparently she could forgive him that easily.

Harry and Ginny smiled.

X-X-X

"So, everything's back to normal now?" Ron asked over breakfast a little while later.

"Hey, you were the one making it not normal," Ginny chided from across the table.

"I said I was sorry!" he insisted.

"It's ok, Ginny," Hermione smiled from beside her. "Yes, Ron, everything's back to normal again."

"Or, as normal as it can be," Harry chipped in with a slight grin. "Which isn't really all that normal, even for the wizarding world."

"Too true, mate," said Ron.

A moment later, Hermione's head shot up and swiveled to the entrance of the Great Hall after catching the scent she'd grown to know by heart. That and she felt a distinct pull from her collar. Sure enough, there he was, striding through the doors, his usual scowl firmly in place. But as he took a few more steps into the room, he paused mid-stride, his eyes and face darkening noticeably. One by one, all the students stopped talking and turned their heads to stare at him.

He drew his foot back and placed it next to the other, his black irises flickering to Hermione briefly. His nostrils flared, and she swore his lip curled the tiniest bit.

Hermione's stomach did a funny flip, and molten heat slid down to pool in her midsection. She felt a pleading whimper dying to escape her lips, and her muscles ached to rise, run over and jump him right then and there. The urge, the desire was so strong, she had to fight to keep it at bay. She pulled her legs closer together and bit her lip to keep from opening her mouth, her hand clenched tightly around her fork, but she wasn't able to break her focus.

His attention left her after a second or two, his eyes sweeping over the other students, as well as the staff at the High Table, then he turned on his heel and swept from the room as if Voldemort's snake had returned and was right at his ankles.

Hermione felt her heart sink, yet she was grateful at the same time. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding and let her hand and legs relax, even if her entire body now felt hot and tense. Dear Merlin, was it going to feel like that all week? She certainly hoped not.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, that was weird, even for him," said Ron.

Ginny frowned when Hermione kept staring down at her food. She furrowed her brows, then leaned in to whisper to her. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No," answered Hermione. "We didn't have an argument or anything." Which was true; they hadn't fought. But she couldn't tell her friends that there _was_ something different between them at the moment. That would be simply too much information to disclose, even to her best friends.

"Well something's up," Harry observed. "He looked at you when he started acting funny."

"You know, if something did happen, you can tell us, right?" said Ginny.

_Yeah, sure. Because you'd all take it so well if I came out and told you that I was in heat,_ Hermione thought bitterly, stabbing a sausage a little more forcefully than she'd intended. She winced a bit.

"I know. Nothing happened," she insisted.

"Right, like we're gonna believe that when you're killing your food," pitched Ron. "C'mon, Mi. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Hermione barked, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up in agitation rather quickly. "I'm fine. Everything is fine. Would you all just eat your breakfast?" At which point, she started to devour her meal as if eating would stifle the other hunger raging in her lower region.

The boys and Ginny gave each other curious, worried glances, but didn't say any more to their curly-haired friend.

Two tables away, Draco Malfoy, too, had witnessed his Godfather's strange behavior. Once again, his eyes had drifted down to the red gem around the other man's neck. Yeah, it was definitely the same stone as Granger's.

Draco frowned further when he noticed Snape's gaze flicker to the Gryffindor table; namely to the head of bushy hair that was staring so intently back at him it was nearly sickening. The man's face had gone as dark as a storm cloud, but his black eyes had glinted in a way that Draco had never seen before. By the time Snape left the room, Malfoy was certain it was because of Potter's new dog.

The only question was, what exactly was going on between them?

X-X-X

Hermione had made it through Arithmancy, Transfigurations and Charms without incident, not that she'd expected any, but she was dreading her next class: Potions. Considering her reaction to Severus a few hours earlier when all he'd done was walk into the room, she was sure spending sixty solid minutes in his presence, even in the classroom, was going to get her nowhere but into trouble.

She couldn't help but feel nervous. What if she couldn't stand the torture of being in the same room with him for that long and made a fool of herself (as well as Snape) in front of the entire class? Now that was sure to get the entire school riled. _Prim and proper bookwork, Hermione Granger; so sexually frustrated, she turns to jumping Severus Snape in the middle of a Potions! _

Or, what if _he_ ended up paying her more attention than he should? Judging by his actions during breakfast, it was safe to say she wasn't the only one trying to fight off this heightened arousal. He'd obviously felt it, too, or else he wouldn't have turned and run almost immediately after entering the Great Hall.

So what if he made a move on her? Surely that would be even more disastrous:

_Bat of the Dungeons molests a willing Hermione Granger. Is he that desperate or just a perverted git with a Gryffindor witch fetish? _

Hermione nearly groaned as she, Harry and Ron neared the Potions classroom, and she caught the overwhelming scent of him again. This was just plain ridiculous.

The three friends entered the gloomy, musky room and took their usual seats toward the center, Hermione in the middle, Harry and Ron on either side of her. They dropped their bags and drew out the required material for the period, talking quietly until the teacher graced the room with his dark, brooding presence. When he reached his desk, he turned and growled when not everyone silenced themselves at his entrance.

"One would think that after six years, you'd have mastered the simple task of _not…talking…_when it's time to begin class…"

The students that had gone on whispering now fell silent, but Snape said nothing more for quite some time, his black, ashen eyes roving over the room slowly, menacingly. When he got to Hermione, his glare deepened again, and he turned away from them all quickly to stride behind his desk.

"Papers, on my desk, _now._" he ordered.

The seventh years stood abruptly, their stools scraping the stone floor and grating on his nerves even worse as they rushed up to place their review packets and essays in two separate piles on the right of his desk. He marked attendance as they handed in their assignments. He didn't look at any of them until _she_ reached his side. He stopped writing immediately, his eyes darting to hers.

Hermione froze, pupils dilating under his intense stare. The pendants tugged them toward each other, but both were tense and rigid to keep from acting upon their impulses. Hermione's cheeks flushed instantly when she felt the heat crackle between them. She licked her lips when she caught sight of a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead, his eyes holding a raging fire beneath the death glare he was giving her.

It was hard to believe that all that had come to the surface so quickly, but a second after meeting her gaze, he broke it, waving her away impatiently. She obeyed, swallowing as she walked quickly back to her seat and sat down. She ignored the strange looks from her friends.

Draco didn't miss that exchange either. What was that pause about? He wondered. On the surface, it looked as if Snape was especially pissed at Granger that day, but upon a closer inspection, Malfoy saw that flicker of some other emotion within his Godfather's eyes. Curious…

He watched Granger go back to her seat next to Potter and Weasley, keeping her head down the entire time as if not wanting to show whatever emotions he was sure would be swimming within her own eyes. As Snape stood again, Draco took note of Hermione's crossing of her legs, her hands fisted tightly in her lap. Her face was still red, but no one else seemed to pay any attention to her.

"Since I must grade your papers before we can do review work, we will proceed with class as scheduled. From Professor Slughorn's notes, you are due to complete the Memoria Augeret Potion." He drew his wand from his sleeve and flicked it toward the board, the correct steps for brewing writing themselves upon it. Then he flicked his wand at the door to the storeroom. "Get to work."

Again, there was the annoying scraping of stools upon stone, and Snape pinched the bridge of his nose with another growl that was almost inaudible over the raucous. "Quietly!" he barked, effectively making them more aware of their own noise-making. Bristling, he sat back down at his desk and attacked the stack of review sheets that had to be graded if he were to get anywhere with the dunderheads.

Once each student had the appropriate supplies and were seated again, they worked without speaking. They were on hyper-alert since Snape seemed obviously more irritable that day, and no one wanted on his bad side. There was that one person, however, who simply couldn't take a hint if it bit him in the arse.

"Hey Hermione," Ron whispered from her right. "Do you put the Jobberknoll feathers in one at a time or all at once?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered back, "It's on the board, Ronald."

"Yeah, but I can't see the whole thing. Lewis's head's in the way."

She huffed. "One at a time-slowly."

"Ok, thanks."

The entire room was quiet again for a few minutes, but then Ron turned to her again with another question.

"Ron, shh. Figure it out on your own," she muttered, keeping her eyes on her own potion after catching a glimpse of Severus watching them from the corner of her eye. Her skin tingled, and a delightful shiver ran up her spine despite the fact that her whole body felt as if it were on fire under his brief, but effective gaze.

"I tried, and I don't know what to do. I can't just let it sit here or it will explode."

"It's not that hard. Just narrow your options; figure out which ones you know you're not supposed to do."

"That's just more to think about."

"Then you'd better start thinking," she said, starting to get exasperated with his nagging already. It wasn't that difficult, and besides, she wasn't in the mood to deal with his witlessness.

"Ok, I stir in toad's blood right? That's it, right?"

"Ron, SH!" she said more forcefully when Snape's eyes shot up again, returning back to his grading a moment later. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other quite a few times, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable sensation of wetness pooling between her thighs.

"Mione," Ron pled even as Harry shook his head at him from Hermione's other side with a warning look. "C'mon, just tell me what the-"

"Would you be quiet?" Hermione snapped, still in hushed tones. "Honestly Ron, did you only apologize so that I'd help you with your schoolwork again?"

"No-"

"Then do it yourself and stop bugging me."

"But-"

"Mr. Weasley!" Snape barked, effectively making the boy jump out of his skin. "Ten points from Gryffindor! Wherever your brain has run off to, I'm sure Miss Granger _does not have it!_ So stop pestering her and get back to work!"

"Yes, Sir!" Ron said quickly, his ears turning pink as he hastily hurried to add the toad's blood and stirring-mistakenly-clockwise. His potion began to bubble almost instantly, and he panicked, throwing in the dandelion root too soon.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione shouted. Snape stood at her outburst just in time to see her reach for Weasley's potion in an attempt to save it, but to no avail: it exploded, covering her, Weasley, Potter, and a few people in front of them. Everyone was quiet. Everyone was still.

Hermione's face morphed from shocked to irritated to furious within a half a minute. The people around her looked scared. It was all Snape could do not to march over there, grab Weasley by the scruff of his neck and toss him out of the classroom. He forced himself to remain stoic as she growled at the ginger boy before finally letting her anger loose.

"Ron! Are you truly incapable of _thinking_ for _yourself?_ Why is it that I'm always supposed to be responsible for you whenever you can't do anything on your own? I'm not your personal library! And because you couldn't shut up and do your own work, those of us around you have to pay for your idiotic mistakes-which could have been avoided if you would have stopped trying to cheat off of me to begin with!"

Ron was struck dumb, as was Harry, along with the rest of the class. They stared at her, now afraid of earning the wrath not only of the professor, but of the fiery Gryffindor as well. Ron's mouth was hanging open, and his blue eyes were wide with disbelief and hurt. Hermione had never attacked him like that before; at least not over something like that. Whenever she'd yelled at him, it was only if he'd done something really, truly wrong to warrant her anger.

Her chest heaved with heavy breaths, her nostrils flaring now. Her eyes were aflame with fury. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, and her face was nearly as red as Ron's potion which was splattered all over the both of them.

Snape was secretly reveling in her outburst. It was about time she put that imbecile in his place. But he couldn't let his delight show even in the slightest. Instead, he moved to stop the exchange before it got even more out of hand.

"Mr. Weasley, another fifteen points from Gryffindor for your carelessness and waste of perfectly good potions ingredients. Miss Granger, ten points for assuming my job as your own in correcting your fellow idiot," he sneered. "Mr. Weasley, you will accept a zero on this assignment, and I suggest you get rid of the mess your ignorance has created. The rest of you, get back to work."

Hermione turned away from Ron, her angry glare never leaving her face as she vanished the mess from her person and resumed the brewing of her own potion. She was already beginning to feel guilty for blowing up at Ron. True, she always got frustrated when he kept asking for her help during assignments, but was that any reason to react the way she had? She'd just humiliated her friend in front of the potions class; not that he probably hadn't deserved it. But still…She had been pretty harsh on him…

Harry shot her another worried look, and she frowned, lowering her head. She continued to stir the contents of her potion until its completion, then bottled it promptly afterward. By the time Snape dismissed them, she was ready to bolt from the room and out of sight of her classmates.

"Miss Granger, stay," he growled.

Harry glanced at her sympathetically, but he followed Ron out the door when she gave him a silent cue to go on ahead to lunch, leaving her alone with the professor. He flicked his wand toward the door and it closed when the other students had all filed out.

When Hermione turned round to face him she saw his scowl change from menacing to a mixture of irritation and confusion as he scrutinized her, arms crossed firmly over his chest. She shifted beneath his intense focus, unsure of what to say for fear of making the situation worse. Again, she had to fight to remain where she stood, or else she'd lose complete control of her human mind. She could hear the frustrated growls of her own wolf not so deep inside her head.

Snape, too, struggled for words. He could both smell and taste the scent of blood and heat radiating from her, and it was making his mind spin. It should have turned his stomach, and it would have if it weren't for his animal half, which found the scents, not only pleasing, but intoxicating. His scowl deepened. Why had he kept her after class?

Hermione noted the further darkening of his eyes, and she almost whimpered, knowing what it meant.

"This is quite distracting," Snape said at last.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, it is."

He began to pace, his arms still folded. "I can't deal with this-with you in my classroom while you're…" He didn't dare finish that sentence. "I fear what will happen when my resolve cracks, and I can guarantee you it will. I have much experience with holding back my emotions, my urges, but this…this is much different. There's a perfectly good reason I'm not gamekeeper; I can't tame wild animals, much less ones within me."

Hermione leaned back onto a desk and crossed her legs tightly as she watched him with a frown. "What do you suppose we do, then? I can't just stop coming to class, and you can't just stop teaching while this is going on."

He stopped and snapped his head up to look at her with an annoyed glare, but she could tell it wasn't really directed at her. He ran his hand through his hair and growled. "There must be a way to fix this…"

"I'm not sure it can be…fixed…Severus. It's part of being…a female…" The last part of that was murmured quietly, her eyes dropping to the floor. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he nearly snapped.

"For making this harder on you." She winced. "It's my fault you're a werewolf in the first place-"

He snorted. "Stop it. You know it doesn't matter now. We are what we are, and though I still have some personal issues with lycanthropy, I can't say I hate it as much as I once did." He paused, watching her as she continued to stare at the cobblestone floor. "I have you to thank for that," he finished quietly. Hermione looked up at him then.

His eyes were still dark, but his expression had lightened enough for her to see the gentleness underneath; the compassion. Slowly, he unfurled his arms and stepped down to her, the tenderness never leaving his eyes, his lips.

"This isn't your fault. It is simply…natural now. It is something we must learn to deal with, together."

He couldn't resist touching her. His hand lifted to her cheek, his fingers delving lightly into her hair just a fraction.

"But how?" she said, though her voice was nearly inaudible due to the shock of his closeness. It was harder than ever to keep herself still.

"I will find a way."

"And I'll help," she insisted, placing her hand on his upper arm, impulse making her slide it up to his shoulder. She felt something change in her expression and knew that she ought to push him away, but her body now seemed to have a mind of its own as she stood up straight from leaning on the desk and drew her face closer to his.

Severus, too, noticed the difference in her countenance, but it was too late to stop what happened next. Her lips were on his before he could think to prevent the coming disaster. He snatched her up as soon as she threw her arms around his neck and devoured her mouth with a bruising kiss. Growls and groans mingled and echoed through the otherwise empty dungeon as his hands traveled down her back, pressing her as close as physically possible against his hard, aching body.

Her smell-it was just too much. Between that and the pendants, it was impossible to relinquish his hold on her. He ground his covered erection against her core desperately, needing to sate the beast that threatened to overtake him.

Hermione gave a cry of ecstasy, but it was also a cry of panic. He'd lost it, and she was about to do the same. She had to stop this-now.

"Severus, wait!" she cried, tearing her mouth from his. His only reaction was to latch his teeth onto her neck with an impatient snarl, his hips still moving against her. She pushed against his chest as hard as she could, finally getting him to step back enough for her move out of his range.

She backed away, part of her wanting to return to him, to the pleasure, but the sane part of her mind telling her that she needed to leave. Hermione could tell by his coal black eyes that he hadn't yet regained his sense. She backed up further, grabbing her bag and backing slowly towards the door.

"We can't, Severus. You know we can't-for many reasons. I'm sorry…but we'd never forgive ourselves if we gave into this so early in the game. You must snap out of it." Her expression was now pained. "I'm sorry…"

He hadn't moved by the time she reached the door. She made to turn the knob but found that it was locked. He must have wanted to be sure no one would walk in on their conversation. She looked down to pull her wand from her pocket to perform _Alohamora_, but before she could even utter the incantation, she found her side pressed against the heavy wooden barrier that separated her from sanity.

Hermione squeaked in surprise and pleasure as his canines dug into her neck again, his arms wrapping around her midsection, drawing her closer as he began to hump her left hip with abandon. His growls were fierce and dominative, and it was clear that his human facilities had been lost to primal need.

Luckily for Hermione, she obviously wasn't getting as much pleasure from the encounter as he was since his aim apparently wasn't discriminating. Although the act of him humping her certainly turned her on beyond belief, her womanhood was getting none of the attention, leaving the door to sense still open just a hair.

She fought against him, tried to push him back, but it was no use. She wasn't in the greatest position to ward him off, so she figured she would simply have to try a different approach. Her wand was still in her hand. She knew that was her only chance of stopping this before it got even more out of hand.

Gathering all her focus, she aimed her wand and yelled, "_Flipendo!_"

Snape grunted as he was flung backward down the aisle, hitting the side of a desk before hitting the floor: hard. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, but she was afraid to move even to see if he was okay. She didn't know if the spell had shocked some sense back into him or not.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, waiting for him to move. At last, his face contorted into a grimace of pain, and he slowly sat up, moving a hand to the back of his now aching head. His eyes fluttered open, but when he looked at her, he wasn't angry. She could see the light of recognition return to his features, and he looked utterly shocked, bewildered, and horrified.

Hermione wanted to help him, really she did, but she knew that if she touched him, or even stepped toward him again, they'd be right back to where they'd started. Her face was still pained as she lowered her hands from her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said again, then cast the _Alohamora_ spell and let herself out.

She bolted up the spiral stairs and didn't stop running until she got to a corridor on the first floor. Winded, legs shaking, she ducked into an alcove and slid to the ground, attempting to regain her composure as well as her breathing. She leaned her head back against the wall and took deep, steadying breaths.

Her body was still on fire in the most delicious, yet frightening way, and Hermione knew she had to cool herself down before she even attempted to face her friends for lunch.

She gasped; _Lunch!_ She was already late-Harry, Ron and Ginny would be worried.

Or…maybe not. They did all know about her relationship with Severus, so…they would probably just assume they were talking, or snogging, or…

Hermione shook her head. _Stop it! Stop thinking about it! Are you insane? Do you want to run back to him and let him shag you in this state-and in the middle of the day? I think not!_

"Why so hot under the collar, Granger?"

_Oh no…_

"Did you get a zero on your potions assignment, too?"

Hermione's head swiveled and she shot to her feet. "Shut up, Malfoy!" she growled before she could stop herself.

"What, I'm not allowed to be worried about a fellow Gryffindor?" he teased.

She stepped closer to him, the hair on her neck rising again. She was most certainly not in any mood to deal with this snot-nosed snob. "Get out of here," she warned. "Or I swear you won't like what I do to you."

"God, Granger, you're just as moody as Snape today. Who put your knickers in a twist?"

"I'm about to pull your knickers over your head since you're so full of-"

"Now, now; let's not be hasty here," he said, still trying to rile her into giving him some info.

It didn't work.

Hermione managed to breathe deeply enough to release the tension from her shoulders, her face turning passive. "You know what; I don't have time for you stupid little games." She walked off toward the Great Hall, then, leaving Draco to call after her, affronted.

"Oi, that's just plain rude, Granger! Did you forget your manners when that bloody cur bit you?"

She didn't spare him another glance, or another word.

Well damn, thought Malfoy as he watched her turn a corner and vanish from his sight. That didn't go the way he'd hoped. He had wanted to get a few answers from her: like why Snape had kept her after class, and why she hadn't gotten to lunch before Draco decided he'd had enough of his own house and left to gather his things for his next class.

Or why his Godfather kept giving her those strange looks somewhere between loathing and longing.

As much as Draco wanted to say something about Snape taking points from Weasley for talking in class, but not Granger, he couldn't even ask after that since he'd taken ten from her for assuming she could dish out Weasley's pedigree after his little accident. If there was truly something going on between the two of them, Draco had to admit that they were pretty good actors. If Malfoy hadn't noticed the likeness in the stones they wore, he probably wouldn't have paid any attention either, and he would never have thought anything unprofessional was going on.

But they _were_ wearing the same pendent, they _were_ giving each other strange looks, and they _were_ both about as moody as a Hungarian Horntail. The parallels were striking to say the least, and Draco vowed that he _would_ get to the bottom of this mystery.

X-X-X

By the time Hermione reached the Great Hall, she had schooled her features back into her usual calm, striding through the doors as if she hadn't just been in a rather hot and heavy situation not ten minutes earlier. She sat down at her usual place beside Ginny, the boys across from them.

"What did Snape say?" Ron blurted even before her butt touched the bench. Harry shot him a look that said not to push it, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, he just wanted to make sure that I didn't take the point thing seriously," she said, surprising herself with how easily the lie came that time. "And sorry about blowing up on you…"

"S'alright. We all have those days," Ron replied with a shrug.

"Awfully long conversation," Ginny pointed out, fighting a mischievous grin. "You about missed lunch. Are you sure that discussion was all that happened…?"

Ron looked mortified, and he almost choked on his food. Harry's eyes grew wide at Ginny's bluntness.

Hermione just tucked into her food, replying easily. "Even if something did happen, who says it's any business of yours?" She smiled wryly.

"Oh, come off it! You had to have at least snogged him for a good while in order for you to be delayed that long."

"Alright! I'm sorry I asked what happened!" Ron nearly shouted, not wanting to envision his ex and the greasy git snogging, nor performing any other intimate activities in the dungeons of Hogwarts-or at all. "Ginny! No more questions!"

His sister rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Well, excuse me for wanting to know where my best friend has been," she huffed. "Believe me; I don't exactly want any details either."

"Good, because you'll never get them," said Hermione with a playful smile.

Harry grimaced. "Ok, so he doesn't want to make it obvious that he now favors you over all of the other students. That's good: it won't draw so much attention to you at least."

"Yeah," said Hermione, already starting to feel guilty about having to lie to her friends twice in one day. "Anyway, Harry, did you finish your Herbology report?"

The messy-haired boy dropped his head to poke at his food. "Not yet…" he admitted. "Ya know, I really miss Neville right about now." He grinned a little, and Ginny giggled and Ron chuckled.

"Hey, don't forget, you told me I could borrow your papers," she reminded him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll give them to you later," he replied, nodding.

Ginny and Ron stared at Hermione. "You mean you're going to cheat off of Harry?" said Ginny in disbelief.

"It's not cheating," she said simply. "It's called being efficient." Harry outright laughed.

"Still, that's going in the record books," said Ron. "Hermione Granger, copying off of someone else's work for once. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh shush; you know I'll be double checking Harry's papers. I won't just copy it blindly. That would be stupid."

"Still, going in the record books."

X-X-X

Snape sat in his office, elbows on his desk, hands in his hair as he growled in frustration. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he control himself? Surely a man such as him who had mastered the art of self-control could restrain himself in the face of blatant desire.

But no; he'd practically attacked her, so determined was the beast to sate his sickening needs. Even under pain of the _Cruciatus_ _Curse_, he had never given in. And now he felt a little more randy than usual, and he was ready to force himself on her like a madman?

He had to get a grip before he did it again.

Severus stood from his desk and turned to grab a bottle of firewiskey and a glass. Pulling the cork from the bottle, he stopped just before he poured it. No; alcohol would definitely not make the situation any better, especially not firewiskey. He set the bottle down again and replaced the cork, slumping back in his chair with a groan. There had to be a way around this…

His eyes widened. Of course! The answer was so obvious! Why hadn't he seen it before? He swore this desire was clouding more than just his judgment.

Snape shot to his feet and strode across the room, throwing open the door that connected his office to his private rooms via a second spiral staircase. When he reached his quarters, he began scanning his personal library, looking for the book he'd had to buy a few years back when Remus Lupin began teaching at Hogwarts. Upon finding the tome he had been searching for, he snatched it from the shelf and returned to his office.

**A/N:** Don't worry, folks; I'm not a sick person who is going to make them go any further than what just happened while Hermione is on her…yeah. Dogs don't know the difference; all they know is that that's the time when the female is most fertile. That's true of all animals, including humans. Anyway, I had the thought of Snape losing control like that, like a dog would, and just needing to feel something to sate himself. I mean, how many times do dogs just hump things because they need to, even if they miss…where it should go? LOL This feels like an awkward ramble, so I'm just going to stop. I hope you enjoyed the animalistic stuff again. It's always so much fun to write.

Or maybe I'm just a weirdo, I don't know. Oh well, Tell me what you think! 8D


	36. Chapter 36: The Potions

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know it's been awhile! But you must forgive me! The last 2 months of school have been so…BUSY! It's been insane. I had 3 research papers, tons of work for history, plus writing a second and final draft of my own story for my fiction class! (By the way, don't take a creative writing class-EVER. They suck. The whole class tells you how to write, and I just wanted to tell them to shove their opinions up their ass. "Write in third person, because your first person is too emotional and we don't like it." Ugh, losers.) Anyway, I don't think I'm the only one who had this trouble with school work! The people on my alerts haven't updated for awhile either. Ah life… lol

Good news is, I'm out of school for the summer, YAY! I will be leaving for Utah on the 31st of May and I will be back the 28th of June. I did buy a droid tablet that I will take with me on my vacation, but I can't promise updates. We'll see what happens. I hope I haven't lost too many readers!

So here's your very belated update! I know it's rather short, but I wanted to give you something. HAPPY SUMMER HOLIDAY!

_Chapter Thirty-Six: The Potions_

Although the air was somewhat chilly, the sun, soaked up by her black school robes, warmed her comfortably as she sat in one of the windows along the veranda in the inside courtyard. Other students mingled in the grass, a few sitting up in the tree to her right, but she paid them little attention. Her Advanced Charms book sat on her raised knee while she read, taking notes in the margins every now and then. Periodically, the breeze caught in her curly, brown locks and threw them in her face, but it didn't bother her in the least as she pushed the stray hairs back behind her ear, not once losing her place in the tome.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were at Quidditch practice, leaving Hermione with an afternoon to herself. She saw no reason to protest, seeing as how it seemed it would take her a lifetime to catch up on the ever-lengthening list of homework, so she used her time wisely, working diligently and, for the most part, without respite. She didn't, however, foresee the arrival of a black, hawk-like owl as it swooped down to perch on the stone wall beside her, taking the young Gryffindor by surprise.

Hermione's head lifted instantly, and she frowned for a moment before coming to recognize the foreboding-looking creature. Looking down at its feet, she found a note, along with potion phial, tied to the left ankle with the familiar green ribbon. Closing her book and setting it aside, she reached for the owl and removed the items, the owl flying off once it was free of its burden. She looked around carefully to make sure no students would bother her about the contents of the letter, then opened it carefully.

_Hermione,_

_My deepest apologies for what transpired yesterday. I cannot begin to express my shame, and the utter contempt I have for my own reckless behavior. I can assure you that it will not happen again. _

_Please come to my office this evening at eight o'clock-and drink the potion I've sent you beforehand. I believe I've found a way to ensure such a blunder does not happen again._

_Yours,_

_Severus_

Hermione smiled sadly as she folded the letter and stowed it away in her bag. She'd known by his expression yesterday afternoon as he lay on the floor, staring up at her, horrified, that he had felt terribly about losing control of his senses. Yet she also knew that he wasn't the only one to blame. They were both affected by her body's natural changes, and it certainly wasn't anything to be ashamed of. In fact, if it weren't for the blood, Hermione would gladly go along with nature's grand design. But as it stood, she was not an animal, and neither was Severus. What a strange and…quite frankly, a disturbing fetish that would be to really want to…

She shook her head. The thought was nearly sickening. No, no, she couldn't let her mind wander down that road or she feared she would heave. Instead, she held the phial at eye level to examine the shiny, green liquid. What on earth was it? She wondered with narrowed eyes. It didn't look as awful as other potions, but she still doubted it would have a pleasant taste-they almost never did. Placing it in an inside pocket of her robes, she grabbed her Charms book and continued reading. Whatever mysterious potion was in the phial, she was sure Snape would tell her later that evening.

X-X-X

"You missed a great practice! You should have been there!" Ginny squealed, stuffing her Quidditch uniform in her trunk. "Ron nearly fell off his broom when he wasn't paying attention. McLaggen tossed the quaffel and it nearly smacked my stupid brother in the head. I had no problem letting it hit him, but Harry was too nice and shouted out a warning."

Hermione lay on her bed practicing a new spell as she listened to her friend chat away. "You'd think he'd have learned to keep his head in the game by now."

"You would think, but it is Ron after all. So what have you been doing this afternoon?"

Hermione sighed and set her wand aside to take a break. "What do I always do, Ginny?"

The redhead stood and turned to her friend, planting her hands on her hips. "Hermione…You know I love you like a sister, yeah?"

"Well…sure I do, Gin," replied the bushy-haired Gryffindor, not sure where Ginny was going with that statement.

"So, as my adopted sister, I think I should tell you that you work way too hard when you don't need to. You need to have some fun once in awhile-and don't you dare say you have enough fun with Snape, or I swear I'll smother you with a pillow."

Hermione giggled. "Ginny, believe me, I would love to just 'have fun,' but you do remember that I was gone for two months, don't you?"

"Oh for goodness sake, I'll just give you mine, and you can modify it so that it doesn't look like you cheated, and you can be done with it."

"GINNY!"

"WHAT! You took Harry's homework to look at, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't actually look at it. I do my own work, thank you."

The female Weasley plopped down on her bed with a groan. "Hermione…we miss you. You were gone for two whole months, and then you come back and work your arse off trying to cram all those missed assignments into a few days. It's madness! You have to take a break and hang out with us, just for a little while. And there's no shame in getting help with all the work you have to do."

Hermione contemplated her friend for a good while. She did feel guilty about not spending as much time with them as she would like. She had completed about half of her potions work; all that was left for that class was an essay, and a good many potions to brew. She figured Severus would allow her to work on them in his lab for a few evenings, so those shouldn't be much of a problem. Her other teachers knew she was good for the work and would have it finished as soon as she could manage it, so it wasn't like she was really in any hurry. Besides, she already knew many of the advanced spells and charms and knowledge required to pass her N.E.W.T.S. at the end of the year.

So why couldn't she just relax for a few days? The idea of simply relaxing with her friends was very appealing. It would also take Hermione's mind off of other things-definitely a bonus.

Her shoulders fell and she exhaled deeply. "Alright, you win. You're right. I know I'm a workaholic, but you're absolutely right. I can't fry my brain. I need a break. So how about I take it easy on homework this weekend? I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't have a problem with the four of us going to Hogsmead tomorrow. That way we can all enjoy a day out together. What do you say?"

"Bloody brilliant!" said Ginny, bouncing on the edge of her bed. "We can go shopping and stop for some lunch and some butter beer. The boys will be excited, too. What should we do tonight?"

Hermione made a face. "I dunno. I have to meet Severus this evening. He wants to-"

"Don't say it!" said the redhead, throwing her hands up in front of her. "I don't want to know!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ginny, is your head always in the gutter?" Hermione intoned, exasperated. "He wants to speak to me about a potion I think."

"Oh, right. Sure," said Ginny, waving her hand. "I'm not that stupid! Ron and Harry may not have understood you and Snape's strange behavior yesterday, but I certainly did."

Hermione blinked and furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Come off it. It's obvious you two were randier than two alley cats high on cat nip!"

Granger's eyes were wider than silver dollars, and she nearly choked in disbelief. "WHAT?"

"So don't feed me some line about going to discuss a potion later. We both know what you want to do tonight."

She wasn't sure exactly how to counter Ginny's (extremely accurate) guess as to what she and Snape had been feeling, so she settled on staring at the Weasley girl with wide eyes. Hermione couldn't deny it; that would be lying, and, as it had been pointed out to her many times before, she was a very bad liar. After awhile, she finally sighed.

"Ok, so you're right about our behavior…but you're wrong about tonight," she conceded.

Ginny crossed her arms, disbelieving the second half of Hermione's statement. "Uh huh."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and looked out the window between their beds. Should she just tell Ginny? The girl already knew more about her relationship with Severus than Ron and Harry. What was the harm in revealing the newest turn of events? It wasn't like Ginny would betray her trust. She didn't have a loose lip.

"Gin…" she started hesitantly. "I need to tell you something…"

"Oh gosh, you're not pregnant, are you?" Ginny looked mortified.

"No!" Hermione hastened to reassure her. "No, not at all! Don't be silly.

"Well…good. You had me worried…"

"It is a girl thing, though, so…you can't tell the boys, alright?" 

"Oh. Sure. I've kept your secrets so far. So…if you're not pregnant-I'm pretty sure I'd die if you were-then what's going on?"

Hermione looked down at her knees, her hand fidgeting in her lap. She could feel her face heating quickly, and she struggled to find the words to explain her situation to her best friend.

"Well…y-you know how…dogs kind of…go through a heat cycle?"

It didn't take long for Ginny to register where this was going. Her brown eyes widened and she leaned back a little in surprise. Hermione looked up at her through her lashes, a little nervous about her friend's reaction.

"Wait a minute…you're saying, because you're a werewolf…you're…?" Hermione nodded silently. Ginny's hands moved to cover her mouth. "So I was right then. You two are…um…"

Again, Hermione nodded. "Yes. But we can't. Because for canines, the heat cycle is the same time as…"

"Oooooh…" Ginny said quietly, lowering her hands. Then her face twisted strangely. "Ew."

"Yeah…So now you understand."

"That explains why Snape practically ran from the Great Hall yesterday, and why he hasn't been to another meal since."

"Mhm…"

"Oh gosh…nothing happened in Potions yesterday, did it?"

Hermione grimaced. "Not in Potions class, no…"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "But…?"

"Nothing…um…transpired really," said Hermione cautiously. "However, after…"

"Alright, no, don't tell me-"

"Ginny, would you stop jumping to conclusions!" Hermione snapped, only mildly irritated. "A make-out session got a little out of hand, but that's all. Earlier I received a message and a potion phial. He said he may have found a way to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"So that's where you're going then."

"Yes. But remember, you can't tell the boys any of this. They'd totally freak out if they knew what I'm going through."

"Hermione, don't worry. This is girl business. There's no way I'd say anything to them."

X-X-X

Snape sat in his office, staring at the large tome on his desk, but he wasn't reading it. He already had-at least a dozen times. Instead, his mind was wandering as he tried to imagine how the upcoming conversation would play out.

He hadn't spoken to Hermione since the "incident" the previous day, and she hadn't replied to his earlier message. He would not blame her if she were furious with him, or even if she refused to see him, yet he sincerely hoped that she would at least give him the chance to apologize for his deplorable actions in person.

There was a soft knock at the door before she entered slowly. His head came up quickly, and when he caught sight of her bushy hair and felt the tug of the pendants, he stood.

"Hermione," he said almost immediately as she went to close the heavy wooden door.

"Severus-"

He held up a hand. "No, let me speak." She pursed her lips with a subdued expression and waited for him to say what he needed to. "I am very sorry for my sinful behavior yesterday, and I vow that it will never happen again. You have my word."

"Severus, it's alright-"

"No," he spat, planting his hands on his desk as he leaned slightly forward. "It isn't. My actions were shameful and unforgivable. You have every right to be angry."

"But I'm not angry," Hermione replied in a gentle tone in the hopes of soothing his obvious guilt.

"You should be!" he growled.

"Whatever for? It wasn't your fault," she hastened to add before he could answer her rhetorical question. "If anything, it was mine. I provoked it-"

He snorted. "But you stopped. I did not. I was weak." She opened her mouth to protest, but he barreled on. "One would think that after twenty years of being a double agent and a spy-twenty years of mastering and masking my emotions, I would be able to resist such an overwhelming temptation. Everything I worked for, tossed away in a moment of unbridled desire. I cannot even bear the thought of losing control again, especially not with you."

As Hermione stepped closer to his desk, Snape stood straighter and held his chin high, as if trying to preserve what was left of is dignity. His eyes hadn't left hers since she entered his office. He may not be what anyone would consider a gentleman, but he had the guts to admit when he was wrong eye-to-eye. He would not hide his sincerity by refusing to look at the person whom he had done wrong.

"Severus," she tried again when it seemed he had quieted down. "Please, it's okay. No one was hurt, no harm was done. I'm fine, and I'm not angry. I could blame you, but the fact is, we were both responsible for what transpired after class. I started it, and you couldn't stop. Neither of us could help it. It's simply something we have to deal with now. Together."

She saw the shame glint in his eyes briefly, although he was trying hard to suppress his emotions again. He was a very proud man, she knew, but he couldn't keep up such a façade in front of her. Not for long anyway.

"Speaking of which," she said, wanting to put this mess behind them. "You said you found a way to make sure it doesn't happen again?"

Snape allowed himself to lower his head for a moment as he cleared his throat. "Yes, I did. I take it you took the potion I sent you?"

"Yes, of course."

He looked down at the book on his desk, found the correct section with his finger, then turned the book around so that she could see it. Hermione took the remaining steps closer, and her eyes found what he was pointing to.

"There are two potions, one for the male and one for the female. The one I gave to you was the _Accalia de Calor._ It is meant to reduce the more…obvious effects of the heat cycle. Its main function is to decrease the amount of hormones being produced to more normal levels so that the physical need is not as strong."

"And the other one?"

He turned the page. "_Lupus de Sensus._ Instead of reducing hormones, it reduces the hyperactivity of the five senses. The main target for our purposes is obviously smell. So while the _Accalia de Calor_ potion lessens the hormonal changes within the female, the _Lupus de Sensus_ weakens the male's sensitivity to those changes. In normal cases, one of the two potions would work, but the book suggests that they should be used in conjunction with one another. And, considering that books do not take ancient lycan relics into account, it would be much safer to use them both."

"Of course. Because our connection is strengthened by the pendants."

"Yes. And, it does not take as much time or effort to brew as the Wolfsbane. Each one takes only an hour to complete." He stood straighter again, lacing his fingers loosely in front of him. "This will not ensure that we will be…normal during these periods, but it does make control much easier, as we've already demonstrated here this evening," he said, gesturing between them with one hand. "I don't know why I didn't think of this solution before. The only reason I can fathom is that I had cast everything Lupin from my mind once he was no longer a member of the staff, and I had no reason to look at this book anymore."

"At least you didn't get rid of it."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Books are books, even if I'm not too fond of their subject matter. Besides, you never know when you may need them again."

Hermione grinned. "And here I thought you hated books since you hate to use them for class."

He raised one eyebrow. "There are only certain books I trust, Miss Granger. School books are not in that category, especially where potions are concerned. The kinds of potions are numerous, and for one person to write a book detailed enough to encompass all of them is impossible. I much prefer to consult texts that deal with only one subject. It is much less likely they will make a mistake."

"Miss Granger? So we're back to that?"

"You asked silly question, so yes."

Hermione walked around his desk until she stood toe to toe with him. His hands were still laced before him, and his mask of indifference was in place. She smiled and placed one hand over his. He responded by unclasping his fingers and taking hold of it.

"You are…not upset with me, then?" he asked in a tone that was a little quieter than usual.

She shook her head. "No. Not at all. Actually…" Hermione had to stifle a giggle or two. "It was…kind of a turn on."

Snape frowned sharply, but it was in an attempt to block the effect of her words. His body stiffened and he felt himself stir beneath his pants. He wanted so badly to come back with a witty retort, but he feared saying such things out loud would make the effects of both potions null and void.

He drew in a long breath. "Potions or not, such talk is not wise. We must still tread cautiously round each other."

"Yeah, sorry," she agreed with a fervent nod. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." He lifted her chin until their eyes met. "Hermione…I love you."

"I love you, too, Severus." She didn't move as he leaned in to plant a feathery soft kiss upon her lips. She did kiss him back gently as their eyes closed and his hand moved from her chin into her hair. But as the seconds ticked by, it was obvious to both of them that the exchange was growing gradually more heated.

Snape pulled back with much reluctance, then whispered, "You should go…"

Hermione hesitated, then nodded her agreement. "I should, shouldn't I? Like you said, the pendants make it all the stronger."

He stepped back from her slowly, withdrawing his hand from her curly locks. His heart pained at having to say goodbye to her, but logically he knew it was for the best. He opened a drawer on the left side of his desk and drew out a small box which he handed to her. "Here."

"What's this?"

"There are six phials of _Accalia de Calor_. That should be enough to successfully get us through the remainder of the week. The potion lasts eighteen hours at the most. It could be less, once again taking the Lycan Hearts into account. Either way, there should be plenty there."

"Thank you."

Again, he nodded. "Goodnight then, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Severus." She smiled lovingly at him before she turned to leave the room. Once she was gone, Snape took his seat again, pinching the bridge of his nose and attempting to dispel the rising heat within his body.


	37. Chapter 37: A Slytherin's Suspicions

**A/N:** Well, I'm back from Utah. Got back very early Friday morning actually. Sorry it took me a few days to get this chapter up. I was having a bout of writer's block again. BAH! Unfortunately, I think I'm going to run into quite a bit of that for awhile. I do plan on putting in a Yule Ball, as you'll find out in this chapter. I do plan on more lemons soon, too. I also was given the suggestion of trying to bring Elora back into this story, which I'll have to work that in somehow since she's all the way in New Zealand still. lol I also want there to be a bad guy coming into play sometime in the near future. I want to (I'm sorry to have to say this, but) hurt Snape somehow so Hermione can rescue him. I just don't know…how to work in another antagonist. And yes, Draco will figure out that there is a relationship between them which will lead to conflict. Just gotta…figure out how to work it all in.

If you have any suggestions to help me, or other ideas of things I could write in this story, please, by all means, let me hear them. And since I'm now having to upload from my Droid again, I will go back to underlining italics so that the words don't all bunch together.

**IMPORTANT!** I've heard about stories being taken off of and one person has messaged me asking if I'm going to be posting this story anywhere else. Considering I have no internet except on my phone, no I will not be posting this up anywhere else anytime soon, but I will look for another site just in case. Anyhow, I don't think the administration is deleting stories without first warning the author about the removal so that we have time to let our readers know and repost someplace else. As of yet, I've gotten no PMs from the admins, so I think this story will be safe. If they were that worried about mature content, I am sure they would remove the "M" category altogether. I believe that they will only take down things that are absurdly inappropriate, but I do not know. Anyway, for now this story is in no danger, so do not fret.

Now then, you've been kept waiting long enough. Here's the next chapter!

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Slytherin's Suspicions_

"You ready to go?" Ginny asked her roommate that Saturday morning, as chipper as ever to finally be able to have a bit of fun with her best friends.

"When you are, Gin," Hermione replied. "Let's hope the boys are."

"Oh, I'm sure they're impatient waiting on us. We'd better talk to McGonagall before we leave though, don't you think? I know the rest of you are technically free to do whatever you choose, but I'm still a full student." She gave a pause as she considered that. "You don't think she'll make me stay while you three go to Hogsmead do you?"

"Doubtful," said Hermione. "You'll be in good hands."

"Right, because you, Ron and Harry never get into trouble or anything."

Hermione laughed and the girls made their way down the stairs to the Common Room. Sure enough, Ron and Harry were waiting for them, Ron accosting them for having to primp before they went anywhere. Harry agreed that they should talk to the Headmistress before they dared to venture outside the castle, and so soon enough, they found themselves at the entrance to her office, saying the password without breaking stride

X-X-X

Minerva sat at her desk just as busy as usual, muttering to the portrait of the former Headmaster that hung proudly on the wall behind her. "Still don't know how you managed Albus. Ah well, at least Christmas break is fast approaching." She sat up straighter, placing a hand over her mouth a second later. "Merlin, I nearly forgot about the Yule Ball! I'll have to ask Flitwick to help me plan it."

A knock came at the door and she bade the visitor to enter. She stood, not surprised to see that she had four guests instead of just one.

"Potter, good morning. What brings you four here so early on a Saturday? I hope you don't bring any bad news," she said only half joking.

Harry shook his head. "No, Professor. No bad news. We just wanted to make sure if it was ok for us to go to Hogsmead today...and if we could take Ginny with us," he said, motioning to his girlfriend.

McGonagall saw the hope in their eyes, and although it was technically against the rules for a student to go off of castle grounds without a faculty chaperone, she found she hated to deny the girl a day with her friends, and vise versa. Well, was she the Headmistress or wasn't she?

"Oh, alright, I suppose I can make an exception for you four. But please, for goodness sakes, promise me you won't find trouble for yourselves?"

The four friends exchanged glances with one another. "We promise," said Harry, attempting to hold back a grin.

"I do have one more condition," she warned before they could scurry off. "I ask that you be back before dark. We wouldn't want anymore...mishaps..." Her gaze flickered to Hermione, who frowned and cast her eyes downward for a moment.

"Don't worry, we've learned our lesson," said Ron. "Be back before dark, you have our word."

Harry and the girls nodded in agreement. Minerva gave them a small, approving smile, then waved them away. "Then by all means, be on your way."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry before they turned and almost skipped from the room.

Minerva frowned as she watched the door close behind them. "Do you think they will stay out of trouble?"

The portrait behind her chuckled. "Relax, Minerva. I'm sure they will be just fine."

X-X-X

Snape trudged along the halls, cursing Minerva up and down for not bothering to cancel the Saturday staff meetings that Dumbledore had put into place a few years back. He had hoped to have a peaceful day of brewing in his labs on Saturdays, assuming that the new Headmistress would see fit to throw such pointless gatherings to the wayside, but of course he was to be highly disappointed. What was the world coming to when a man couldn't have a weekend to himself?

Upon entering the staff room, Severus stiffly took his seat to McGonagall's right, having been appointed her Deputy Headmaster once she'd taken his place. Good riddance to that position, he'd said. He had never wanted to be the head of the school and had regretted that his days as Headmaster had been marked by war, death and betrayal. Forcing these remembrances aside, he shifted his black eyes to his boss as the other teaches finished filing into the room and plopping into their chairs.

"Good afternoon to you all," Minerva began as usual, and Snape at least mentally thanked her from moving the meetings out of the morning hours. "I assume that things are moving as smoothly as usual considering I've heard no complaints since last week?"

"That is correct," agreed Professor Vector with a nod of her head.

"Well, first off I must once again compliment you all on your fine work with the seventh-years as they prepare for their N.E.W.T.s, and getting the fifth-years ready for their upcoming O.W.L.s. They still have a ways to go before they are at the correct stages necessary to pass their exams, but the year is only half over.

"Speaking of, this morning I had just remembered that Christmas will be here soon, and as you all know, I have seen fit to establish an annual Yule Ball before the holidays."

Severus rolled his eyes. Just bloody perfect. More unwanted festivities.

"Fillius, I will of course be needing your assistance in charming the Great Hall once it is time, but anyone is free to cast suggestions as to how we could make the ball a success. You needn't come forth with ideas just yet, but I ask that you begin thinking on them."

Severus sat back in his chair only paying attention to certain parts of the meeting, answering any questions that were asked of him (which were few in number). These meetings were overrated in his opinion, and really only needed to be had once a month, maybe twice at the most.

"So then, are there any other comments or concerns before we break to enjoy our Saturday?" McGonagall asked, meeting the eyes of each staff member around the table.

"Actually, if I may…" Flitwick began as Snape slowly dropped back into his seat since he'd been about to leave.

"Go ahead Fillius."

"Well, Minerva, I simply couldn't help but notice…Miss Granger is struggling to catch up on all the work she missed while she was gone, and…to be quite frank, I do not think it is necessary."

Severus's attention was now on what Flitwick was saying, although he did not bother to look at the man. McGonagall raised her brows, not having expected him to say anything about Hermione. "Not necessary?"

"What I mean is, that it's clear she is far more than ready to take her N.E.W.T.s. She, like Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, is far more advanced in her magic than the other students simply because of their parts in the war. Even Mr. Weasley is faring better than his classmates. Is it really necessary to force her to make up all of those assignments when she could more than likely pass her exams already?"

"I would have to agree," said Pomona. "Why torture the poor girl?"

"Well what do you suggest? Exempting her from the work is out of the question, Fillius, as you well know. Ready or not, that would not be fair to the other students who had to work through these assignments as well."

"Yes, I'm well aware," said Flitwick quickly in response. "But if I may suggest an…alternative to the assignments…? Perhaps an examination instead—one that would encompass all the things she missed while she was away? Of course she would have adequate time to prepare, and each staff member would have their choice of whether or not to allow her to do an examination."

"Hm…" Minerva took a moment to think on it. "I must debate this a bit longer if I am to come to an acceptable decision on the matter. However, I will let you know by the end of the day if that would be a viable option. Thank you for your suggestion, Fillius. If there is nothing else, then you may go."

The staff rose quickly, eager to take advantage of the rest of their weekend, chattering as they filed out. Snape was first to the door, but Minerva held him back until the others had gone. He lifted his brows in expectation.

"I am sorry to keep you longer today, Severus, but I…wanted to get your opinion on our last topic of discussion."

"And…?" he drawled in a bored tone. Couldn't she just let him be? He wanted to get the most out of his break, too.

"How do you think Miss Granger would feel…about Fillius's suggestion?" When he didn't immediately answer her, she rolled her eyes. "Come now, I know you have an opinion on it. You've become rather…close with her as of recently. I, for one, believe that she would much prefer the examination over pointless work, but I thought I would wait and ask you before I decided whether or not to allow it."

"I think, Minerva, that she would certainly like to have more time to do with as she pleases."

"You do not feel that it would hurt her pride to allow her an examination, or that she might feel compelled to complete the assignments anyway? She is extremely fair in her nature."

"I do not think she will protest, no. But perhaps you should…ask her. I do not pretend to know her thoughts on all things, despite our new connection."

"Will _you_ allow her to take an exam?"

Severus smirked. "Of course not. There would be no point since she already has most of it finished…"

Again, McGonagall rolled her eyes. "And here I feared you would be too easy on her."

"You obviously do not know me as well as you might like to believe. I did tell you that we would act with discression, did I not?"

"Yes, but I would have thought you wouldn't be this difficult with her."

"She doesn't mind, believe me."

"Well, if you think it would be alright with her, then I will let the other staff members know. Thank you for your time, Severus."

He gave a stiff nod before exiting the room, relieved to finally have his own time to do with as he pleased, but then he stopped, suddenly aware that the pull from the pendant wasn't nearly as strong as it should be. He turned his head to look back at McGonagall with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is…would you?"

She lifted one thin brow, her hands folded in front of her. "In Hogsmead with Mr. Potter and the Weasley siblings. They stopped by my office asking for permission to take Ginerva with them."

Snape lifted his own eyebrow, then strode down the hallway to his chambers. He thought about going to Hogsmead simply because she was there, but considering that even with the two potions he'd brewed for them they were still unable to be around each other more than necessary, he didn't think it wise. Besides, if she had plans to spend the day with her friends, his presence would certainly not be welcome, nor did he desire to be around Potter and Weasley.

X-X-X

For the remainder of the day, Severus set himself to brewing draughts for the Hospital Wing until the afternoon waned into early evening, at which point he sat in his chambers, catching up on his pleasure reading. When a knock sounded upon the Barron's portrait, he lifted his head, not having expected a visitor. His eyes narrowed as he closed the book and set it aside before standing to let the mysterious person in. Since he didn't feel a strong pull from the pendant and the Barron hadn't simply let his guest in, he knew that it wasn't Hermione. When the portrait swung open, he was surprised to find that it was his Godson.

His brows lifted. "Draco…" he drawled in that bored tone of his, though it held a faint hint of his surprise.

He didn't fail to notice that the blonde's eyes dropped momentarily to the glowing stone around his neck before they returned to Snape's face. Severus registered the repressed curiosity in the young man's countenance even as Draco attempted to mimic his bored expression.

"Good evening to you, too. May I come in?" Malfoy asked in his customary big-headed nature.

Snape took another moment to study the boy before he stepped aside and nodded once for him to enter. Draco thanked him and moved into the room to sit on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other, his arms slung along the back like he owned the place. Granted he'd been in his Head of House's living room more times than was usual for a student, but that was only because of Snape was his Godfather and mentor.

"To what do I owe this interruption to my evening?" the dark wizard asked as he strode rather slowly back into the room.

"Just thought I'd drop by. Figured I ought to actually say a real hello to you since our last meeting wasn't so friendly."

Severus paused in the middle of the room to study his pupil, his expression still giving nothing away. "And you've suddenly remembered your manners? There's something to be proud of…"

Draco scowled up at him. "Maybe I'll take my pleasantries elsewhere if you don't appreciate my dropping by."

Snape frowned in mild disapproval. "And just where would you take them? It seems to me that no one else will give you the time of day."

"You're just as pleasant as ever. Not sure why I stopped anymore."

Rolling his eyes, Snape went to grab a glass of fire whiskey, preparing himself for the long conversation this was sure to turn into. "Cut the theatrics, Draco. They do not impress me nor intimidate me, try as you may."

"I didn't expect to do either one."

"Good." Taking a sip of his drink, he walked round the sofa to take a seat in his chair. "So, why is it that you're really here? Neither one of us is one for simply exchanging pleasantries."

"Well, as you've so kindly pointed out, I don't exactly have anyone else to talk to here, now do I?"

"That is your own doing."

"How do you figure?" Draco countered, sitting up straight. Severus could see the anger and frustration in the boy's eyes and he felt mild sympathy for him. "It wasn't my plan to join that maniac! But everyone hates me because I was dragged into it!"

"Wasn't it? I seem to remember you being all-fired sure of those ruddy pure-blood ideas—ones, that it seems, you still agree with…" Snape said pointedly.

"Yeah, well I was stupid back then! I don't want anyone to die. Not anymore."

"But you still feel that you are…superior…do you not? Considering the way you goaded Miss Granger upon your return to Hogwarts…"

"And you like her any better than you did before? Rubbish."

"I never said I did." He took a drink from his glass as he continued to study his Godson. "You do realize…that I was only pretending to believe the nonsense the Dark Lord spouted, don't you? You realize that I had a job to do for Dumbledore and I was merely a spy?"

"I realize that now, yeah. But you used to believe it."

"I was confused, Draco. Much like you are now. I didn't know what I believed when I made the mistake of getting involved in bad dealings. I quickly came to the conclusion that it was all nonsense," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "How could I be fully invested in those ideals anyway? I'm a half-blood. In all reality, I should have been killed the same as the muggles and muggle borns in the Dark Lord's eyes."

"He didn't ask for half-bloods to be killed."

"That would have been his next step…had he succeeded with his original plan."

"And you don't believe you are superior? Come off it, you think you're the bad arse of this castle. Stalking around and picking on all the students that aren't in your own house. That was never an act, so don't feed me those lies."

"I do prefer my own house, I will not deny that. As for the rest of me, I am the same person I've been for the past thirty years, and I don't plan to change."

"So why should I?" Draco fired back.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "It is too late for me to reform. The entire world hates me, but I couldn't care less. I do not need, nor do I seek, the approval of others. I am content as I am. You, however, are still young and impressionable, and you do need to find allies your own age…I cannot be there to bail you out of your screw ups any longer, Draco. As your Godfather and mentor, believe that I have your best interests in mind when I say that it would behoove you to learn some humility. Otherwise, you'll always be…on the bottom of the social ladder."

"Your pep talks are always cheery…" Malfoy mumbled.

"You know bloody well I don't give pep talks. I always tell you the way it is. You are no longer a child. Remove all influences of your father from your life, Draco. It is time for you to grow up and become your own man."

"Yeah, easier said than done. How am I supposed to do that when no one will give me the chance to prove myself?"

"You do not need to prove yourself in the eyes of your peers. A big head does nothing to smooth the ruts of the past. You need to follow my advice and learn—"

"Some humility, yeah, I got it," he spat, now glaring at the floor between his feet.

Snape frowned again, this time in agitation. "Apparently you don't. If you are not open to my suggestions for bettering your miserable existence, then I suggest you stop sniveling and stop wasting my time."

"What do you expect me to do? Befriend the do-gooders? I might not be a Death Eater or carry a death wish for muggles and muggle borns, but I have no desire start paling around with Potter and his new dog."

Snape had to bite back a growl at his Godson's comment about Hermione, but Draco didn't miss the fact that his black eyes grew even blacker. Severus tried his best to simply ignore the comment altogether.

"I expect you to do no such thing. I would not exactly be happy at seeing such an atrocity come to pass, but there are others at this school that would make decent companions if you would simply step back down from the precious pedestal that you no longer possess and stop drawing so much negative attention to yourself."

A long silence ensued in which Severus continued to enjoy his drink as he watched his Godson stew over his last few comments. After some time, the boy sat up straighter again and seemed to relax. It was hard to tell if Snape had made any impression on him whatsoever, but it was highly doubtful that the young Malfoy would heed his warnings. At least not so soon. When the boy still did not speak, Snape broke the silence.

"Was there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thanks." Severus waited as he saw the blonde turning something over in his mind, as if debating whether or not to say it. Finally he looked to his Godfather, his eyes drawn once again to the glowing stone that lay nestled against the black fabric of Snape's teaching robes. "What is that for, anyway?" he asked with a slight nod at the strange object. Little did Snape know that the necklace was the real reason he'd stopped by.

Snape kept his expression bland as usual. "That is none of your concern, Draco," he said in that deep, silky tone before taking another sip of his drink.

Draco leaned back and grabbed the book Severus had been reading from the end table, turning it over in mild curiosity as he spoke. "The whole school is wondering about it you know. Their reactions are quite amusing actually."

"If anyone were to ask about it, I would give them the same reply I just gave to you. It is no one's business but my own."

Malfoy replaced the book, not interested in its contents any longer. "Where did you even get it? It's so…not you. I don't understand."

Snape lifted one dark brow in boredom. "You are not meant to."

Draco, seeing that this line of questioning was getting him nowhere, debated on whether or not to bring up the fact that he'd seen Granger wearing the same stone. Snape seemed calm enough at that point, but what if he mentioned the little chit? What could he possibly say to that? Shrugging off his misgivings, Draco attempted to plunge deeper into the topic.

"I noticed Granger had one too. I saw it the other day." Snape forced his countenance to remain indifferent, though it was very difficult. "Why on Earth would you be wearing one identical to hers? It just doesn't add up."

Again, Snape lifted his brow. "I don't know." He said simply.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his mentor. "Rubbish. You know more than you're letting on. I've seen the way you look at her in class. There is something going on between you two, and I want to know what it is."

"I can assure you…I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Right, sure." Draco stood and straightened out his sleeves. "I'll learn some humility when you stop keeping secrets. Goodnight, Severus," he said in that arrogant way of his before letting himself out, leaving Snape to stare after him.

It wasn't until his portrait swung shut that Snape allowed himself to frown heavily. Well now, he should have known that Draco would catch on soon enough. None of the other students might, but the Malfoy boy was indeed more intelligent than most of the student body. If he kept up the questions, Severus wasn't sure that Minerva's idea of admitting the partial truth would help the situation—not for Hermione anyway. Seeing as how his Godson refused to learn respect for others, especially where Granger was concerned, he knew that Draco would only see fit to torment her further, thus earning Snape's eventual wrath. That would only lead to more questions due to the boy's insatiable curiosity.

As he stood and made to get another glass of fire whiskey, he knew he had to warn Hermione of Draco's insightfulness before she, too, was taken off guard by his questioning (and his teasing no doubt).

X-X-X

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked down the corridors to Gryffindor Tower after returning from their long day of shopping and merriment. Each of them were smiling and laughing, having thoroughly enjoyed their trip to Hogsmead.

"Well that was nice," said Hermione.

"Yeah, aren't you glad you took a break from your homework?" asked Ginny.

"Definitely," agreed the brunette with a grin.

"The day was certainly productive," said Ron. "We went to the joke shop, the candy shop, the Quidditch shop."

"And don't forget the book shop," Hermione reminded him.

"Of course. How in the world could I forget that?"

"Maybe because you didn't look at any of the books," said Harry.

"Yeah, well don't expect Hermione to be fun for the next few days. She'll have her nose buried in her new book," Ron joked, nudging the girl in question.

"Highly unlikely, Ron," she said. "I still have loads of schoolwork, remember?"

"Not quite, Miss Granger."

The four friends stopped and turned at the unexpected voice of the Headmistress behind them. "Professor McGonagall."

"Good evening to you all. Glad to see that you've each returned unharmed. Did you all enjoy your trip?"

"Yeah, thanks Professor," said Harry.

McGonagall nodded, her hands folded before her. Her eyes landed on Hermione and she smiled a bit. "I have good news for you, Miss Granger. It seems you will have plenty of time to spend with your friends again." At the girl's questioning stare, the Headmistress went on. "It seems the staff, myself included, is in agreement that you are more than capable of passing your exams at the end of the year without making up all of your missed assignments. Therefore, most of your professors have seen fit to give you comprehensive tests over the missed material instead. You may continue on with your current work without worrying about the older subjects."

Hermione blinked; astonished that she didn't have to make up two months of work. She had begun to think such a task was hopeless. "You're serious?"

"I am."

"Thank you…" she paused, glancing a bit awkwardly at her friends before returning her eyes to her Head of House. "By 'most,' I'm assuming S…Severus is not included…?"

McGonagall was caught between amusement at her student's astute observation and uneasiness at hearing Hermione refer to the Deputy Head and Potions Master by his given name. "You would be correct. Professor Snape…Severus…will not be administering a comprehensive exam to you."

"Of course not. He wouldn't want to arouse any suspicions. I'm about finished with my work for him anyway."

Choosing to ignore how easily the girl spoke of him, Minerva nodded again, looking somewhat flustered at the turn of the conversation. She still could not really swallow the reality that had encompassed her prized student and her brooding colleague. "Right…You four may…go about your evening. I hope the rest of your weekend is pleasant. Good night to you all."

A chorus of "Good night, Professor" sounded around the group as the Headmistress turned to leave. Hermione couldn't fight the growing smile. As much as she loved school and learning, even she had to admit that the amount of make-up work she had was insane and simply too much for one person to bear. Now to be free of it, what a blessing it was!

"Wow, Mione, only you would get that lucky," said Ron, just as amazed over the news.

Harry shrugged. "I bet she would have let me out of it, too, had it been me…" he joked.

"Harry!" Hermione chastised with a small laugh as she smacked him in the chest. Ginny did the same.

"You're not the Chosen One anymore! You're not that special!"

Harry and Ron laughed. "I was joking! I wouldn't ask to get out of it!"

"I didn't either!" protested Hermione as they resumed their trek back to Gryffindor Tower.

The rest of their night was spent with chatter and games of chess and exploding snap in the Common Room. Hermione even pulled out the children's story book that Dumbledore had left to her in his will simply for something else to do with her friends. The four of them ended up curling up together on the couch, Ron and Ginny on the ends, Hermione and Harry in the middle. They were all tired, but reveling in their time with one another.

Finally they all conceded that it was time for them all to get to bed, so Ginny and Hermione parted from the boys, Ginny giving Harry a rather long good night kiss that had Ron nearly gagging before they were done. Hermione only giggled at her love-struck friends, then headed up to bed, Ginny joining her a moment later.

"I swear, Gin, one of these days your brother is going to hex Harry."

"If he does, I'll be sure Ron never has children."

Hermione laughed with her friend as they both moved to change into their pajamas. Each one took their turn in the bathroom, Ginny crawling into bed while Hermione finished up in the loo. Before Hermione could turn out the gas light before climbing under her own covers, though, she noticed a rolled up parchment on her bedside table that she hadn't realized was there upon entering the room.

She picked it up, seeing the green ribbon and knowing exactly who it was from. Ginny lifted her head from her pillow and narrowed her eyes. "From Snape?"

"Yeah, it is," Hermione said quietly as she opened the note.

"What does it say?"

Hermione,

I thought you ought to know that my Godson stopped by my quarters early this evening. It seems he has become curious over the pendants and has realized that we wear the same stone. I gave him no explanation as to their function, but I must warn you that he may prove to create complications for the pair of us. 

I regret that I cannot tell you this in person, but since you were out with your friends, I had no other way to contact you. I figured it would be best, however, if I notified you right away so that you might be prepared for any confrontation with Draco. I should have seen this coming sooner, but I did not. My apologies. I hope to see you soon.

Yours,

Severus

Hermione slowly lowered the letter to the table letting out a deep breath. "It's Malfoy. He's getting suspicious."

"What, of you and…?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It was a warning from Severus that Draco might try to confront me about the pendants." She fingered the glowing jewel around her neck, biting her lip in thought.

"Gods, that won't be too fun…What will you do if he does?"

"I…I don't know. We said we would be discreet, but we weren't attempting to keep it a complete secret. I suppose this was bound to happen."

"Well, look on the bright side. Draco isn't popular anymore. If he does find out the whole truth and decides to blow it up round the school, who will believe him? They'll all think he's lying."

"Maybe, Gin. Oh well. I suppose we'll work it out somehow. No use worrying about it, right?"

"I guess."

Hermione turned out the gas lamp before turning out her covers and climbing into bed. "Goodnight Ginny."

The redhead laid her head back down on her pillow and stared up at the canopy, a bit worried for her friend. Who knew what Malfoy would do with the knowledge of Hermione and Snape's relationship? Despite her own reasoning, Ginny was worried at the fiasco that would cause.

"Goodnight Mione," she said before rolling over on her side and closing her eyes.

**A/N:** Sorry, not a very exciting chapter, but it had to be written. Lol One step closer to a feud and it freed up Hermione for…well, other things. :) Hope you enjoyed the fact that I updated at least. Leave me some love, and please don't get discouraged if it takes me awhile to update. Love you all!


	38. Author Note: Repost Story

Author's Note: Repost Story

I did just put up a chapter for those of you who haven't seen it. I know we aren't supposed to update with a note, but considering that a few people have told me that the admins are NOT giving warnings before taking down a story, I figured the sooner we get this straightened out, the better.

Another author on my alerts has found a site called your fanfiction dot com (removing the spaces and adding the period of course). My penname on this site is still TakumaAngel. I have just emailed each chapter to myself, but I cannot start posting the story on the new site until I am able to go to work with my mom and use the computer lab there since I can't copy and paste the text from the emails on my tablet. Sucks…oh well. But I WILL NOT be taking down this story. If it is gone, it is the admins' doing, not mine.

I would advise you all to check out this site and recommend it to your friends who's stories may be at risk here on fanfic.


	39. Chapter 38: Spy

**A/N:** Just to clear things up, yes I will continue posting chapters here on fan fiction. I have not started to post it elsewhere since I am unable to at the moment. I have been told about Granger Enchanted and I may put this story there too. The site I had referred to was "your fan fiction dot com." As for now, I would not worry about this story. If it does get taken down, check both of those sites until I am able to put it up. If you wish to contact me about the story should it be removed, put me on your author alert list so that you can PM me at any time. Now, should we get back to the story? : )

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: Spy_

The next couple of days passed without incident, much to Hermione's relief. Since she had been excused from all of her make-up work with the exception of potions, she was able to go back to her usual school work, now able to find more time to spend with her friends again as well. Harry, Ron and Ginny were also pleased about with her good fortune.

"Hey Mione…" Ron began tentatively Tuesday night at dinner, his voice hushed. "Um…not that I'm complaining or anything-actually I'm not complaining at all! And don't take offense, but…why aren't you…ya know…with…him…lately?"

"Yeah, it is kinda strange…I mean it was already strange but…" Harry wasn't sure how to complete his thought, so he let it hang.

Hermione, not having expected that topic to come up, flicked her gaze to Ginny who looked at a loss for any sort of help. Then she came up with a lie that she was lucky to pull off.

"Oh, um…well he's been sort of busy, and besides, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. I already told you Draco is becoming suspicious."

The boys let that conversation die off, not really wanting to delve into a discussion about Hermione's relationship with Snape. Her answer was good enough for them.

Snape had become cranky and even more intolerable than usual as the week went on, deducting house points for even the tiniest things. He snapped at anyone who dared to say a word in his class without permission, and if he caught anyone acting suspiciously, he would hammer them with detentions.

As for Draco, he had caused no drama for the curly-haired witch. He hadn't even confronted Potter and his friends since the night he saw Granger's collar. He hadn't even seen her collar again since then. No, he actually took his Godfather's advice-or part of it anyway-and decided not to draw negative attention to himself. At least not until he had proof of…whatever was going on between the two people wearing the same exact stone round their necks.

Instead, Draco kept silent, observing the pair both in class and outside of it. He didn't notice anything especially odd about their behavior other than the fact that Snape still held a repressed emotion behind his nearly black eyes whenever he looked in her direction. Other than that, the two hardly spoke a word to each other outside the normal routine of obligatory 'good afternoon' or 'good evening.' Snape still ignored Granger in class when she had her hand raised to answer a question. He had shown no signs of change or favoritism towards the girl. He was his usual snarky self with her, just like always. If it hadn't been for the pendants, Draco would never have guessed there was anything between them at all.

The blonde boy even took to eavesdropping over her conversations with her friends, but never did they mention Snape unless it involved classes. Did Potter not notice? Or Weasley? Were they blind? Could they not see the stone she wore?

Tuesday's class came and went and nothing unusual happened. Wednesday he came across the pair of them talking in a corridor, but upon listening in, he found that the topic of their conversation centered around the essay Granger had just completed for him and the myriad of potions that she still needed to brew for her makeup work to be complete. She had left him with a curt nod and a 'Good day, Sir," and resumed her trek in the opposite direction.

Thursday's class wasn't any different from Tuesday's. Draco tried and tried to find something else off about Granger and his Godfather, but there was nothing. When Snape dismissed them for lunch, Malfoy got up in a huff and gathered his things to leave. He slowed down however when he saw Granger nod and whisper something to her friends. Potter and Weasley made slight faces but left Granger to continue packing up slowly.

Forming a plan, Draco slipped out of the room, watching Hermione as he went. As he left, he heard Granger ask if she would be able to use the classroom to brew her potions sometime over the weekend. He heard a quiet response from Snape, but Draco had to keep moving or his Godfather would become suspicious of his lingering. A few moments later, the door to the potions' classroom shut.

That was certainly odd. Why did the door need to be closed if Granger only had to ask a simple question? Draco decided to walk up the corridor and wait at the intersection that connected the dungeons, the Slytherin Common Room, Snape's chambers and the pathway to the rest of the castle so that his presence could easily be explained away later. He decided he would stay there and lay in wait for Granger to return from below. If she didn't return quickly…well, Draco would come up with an explanation for that if it happened.

X-X-X

Snape stood from his chair and walked around his desk, grabbing the edges of his cloak and folding his arms as he studied the girl before him, repressed heat in his dark irises. "You may use my classroom of course, Miss Granger. There is nowhere else in the castle where you would be able to properly brew each potion."

He pulled his wand from his sleeve and flicked it toward the back of the room, causing the heavy wooden door to close slowly. He replaced his wand a moment later after he'd set his wards, then lowered his arms as Hermione took a few steps towards him. A small, nervous smile was beginning to play upon her lovely face and her eyes shined prettily even in the dim light of the dungeons.

"It's Thursday," she said quietly. Snape noticed her chest rise and fall heavily once when she took a deep breath. He fought to not let his lips show his amusement.

"That it is."

Her smile grew and she came closer, but he didn't move even the slightest. He kept his face from revealing his true emotions, but inside he felt as if his body temperature was skyrocketing. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and hold her, but he forced himself to remain still.

"It's over." Hermione's cheeks flushed. "For awhile, it's over."

She now stood a few inches away from him, and he let her arms rise to encircle his neck. He saw her control waning and he knew his wasn't too far behind. She didn't say another word, nor did he, before her lips claimed his in a burning kiss. He didn't bother to remain seemingly indifferent anymore. His arms found her waist almost immediately, and he returned the kiss with just as much heat and longing as she gave. Their tongues dueled, their teeth nipped, their lips clashed, and the fire between them grew stronger, ignited by desire, fueled by passion.

Her heat cycle may have been over, but the sexual tension had been mounting all week, and it wouldn't simply vanish without being sated.

Snape came to his senses and carefully pulled out of the exchange, still keeping his arms around her. "We can't…" he said quietly. "Not now. Not yet."

He watched her chest rise and fall multiple times and he saw her wheels turning, trying to slow, trying to regain her grip on reality. Her eyes fluttered closed, realizing he was right. She needed to calm herself.

"I'm sorry…I just…I've missed you, Severus."

His eyes, softened and he leaned down to touch his lips to her cheek. "And I've missed you, Hermione…" he whispered against her ear.

He pulled his head back so that he could look into her eyes again, and her right hand came up to run her fingers through his hair. It was soft, feathery, like he'd just washed it.

He chuckled lightly. "Fascinated with it, aren't you?"

"You could say that," she giggled. "Honestly, I have no idea how we could have ever thought it was-"

"Greasy?"

Her cheeks flushed again. "Well it's not, it's just…shiny."

Snape took a lock of her curls and rand it through his own fingers. He smirked. "Yours used to be frizzy. At least you learned to tame it."

She smacked his hand away but couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I bet you're so relieved."

He bent his head to nuzzle her neck, giving it a light flick with his tongue. She shivered. "Very much…" he mumbled against her skin.

Hermione's fingers sifted through his soft, black mane, and she sighed when he pulled away again. His eyes hardened just a bit. "You should go. It's lunch hour."

Her pleased countenance dissipated. "You're right. I should…"

"Can you get away this evening?"

"I should be able to, yes."

He nodded. "Good."

Hermione didn't move to leave. She seemed to be struggling with herself. Snape could see the war raging behind her eyes. He stood still. At last, her hands found the sides of his face as she kissed him quickly. Then she forced herself to turn to gather her things.

"I'll see you tonight then," she called as she headed toward the door.

Snape nodded, amusement evident in his eyes and in the slightly upturned corners of his mouth. "Tonight," he agreed as she hurriedly left the room before she did something that would break their promise to McGonagall about being discreet.

X-X-X

Draco leaned against the wall of the corridor that led to the Slytherin Common Room, hungry, but still determined to wait for Granger. Ten minutes in and he was suddenly very curious as to what was taking so long. Five minutes, sure, he could pass that off as a conversation relevant to school, but ten? It was hard to get his Godfather to talk to even him for ten minutes most days. Why on Earth would he want to talk to Granger for that long?

Fifteen minutes in, and he finally heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs from the dungeons. Draco peeked around the corner, not surprised to see Granger racing towards him. He narrowed his eyes as she came into the light enough for him to see her flushed cheeks and, slightly swollen lips and sparkling eyes. Draco pressed himself back against the wall as Hermione turned her back to him to head down to lunch.

Well that was certainly…odd. Why did she look like she'd just been snogged silly? No…no, it couldn't be. Draco's face suddenly took on a disgusted look. His Godfather and Granger, snogging? There was no way. No way at all. Maybe there was another student still down there, another male student. Or maybe…

Malfoy shook his head. No. No, there had to be another explanation. There simply had to be. Trying to riddle it all out, he too made his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

X-X-X

It was a usual night in Gryffindor Tower that evening. Midterms were coming up soon and even the slackers were beginning to study up for their exams. The Golden Trio and the Chosen One's girlfriend sat in front of the fireplace doing some studying of their own. Yes, even Ron, but only because Hermione shoved a book under his nose and promised to hex him if he failed any of his tests.

The clock struck nine and Hermione looked up from her book before closing it. Ginny made eye contact and understood why Hermione had stopped reading. Her gaze flickered to the boys as the brunette stood. "I've…got to go," she said so that only her friends could hear.

Ron and Harry looked up, surprised and slightly suspicious.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, but then his brain suddenly switched gears and his face twisted funnily. "Never mind."

Harry finally got it, too, and he cleared his throat, dropping his eyes to the book in his lap. "Okay."

Hermione bit her lip. Well that was certainly awkward. "I'll see you guys later…don't wait up."

"Don't worry," said Ron. "We won't."

She looked at Ginny again who gave her a sympathetic look, then headed up the stairs to put her book back in her room. Then she left the Tower quickly and quietly.

X-X-X

This blasted school was no fun anymore. Not without friends anyway. Malfoy had gone looking for something to do that evening, but had had no luck, so he decided to just go on back to his dorm. He had just taken a couple strides down the corridor toward the Slytherin Common Room when he heard soft, quick footsteps behind him. Figuring it was just another Slytherin, he glanced over his shoulder out of habit only to see Granger turn the corner to head to the dungeons.

Draco ducked into the shadows and crept back along the hall until he could see the spiral staircase round the corner. He had caught a glimpse of the collar again. Funny, he thought, it looked dimmer than the last time he'd seen it. Other than the collar, Granger wore simple muggle jeans and a pretty shirt that even he had to admit flattered her form nicely. Her hair looked tamer than earlier in the day and…was she wearing lipstick?

She had asked Snape if she could use his classroom to make up the rest of her potions work. Draco found it more than odd that she was all dolled up to go brew potions in the dungeons. Unless she wasn't going to brew at all. But why else would she be going down there?

He waited until Hermione was out of sight before he slowly crept down the stairs after her, making sure to keep very quiet. He stopped not far from the bottom and peered around the wall to see Granger open the door to the potions' room and then silently close it again behind her, not even bothering to knock first.

What the devil?

Draco stalked down the last few stairs and put his ear up to the door. He heard nothing. Pulling out his wand, he preformed an analysis spell to find protective wards and enchantments around it. This confused the blonde even more.

He placed his wand in his pocket and backed away, sneering at the heavy wooden door. Then he turned and ran back up the stairs, still trying to wrap his brain around the new information he'd just gathered.

X-X-X

Snape sat on his couch facing the fire as he waited for Hermione. He didn't hold hopes that she would without a doubt come to him, but he certainly wanted her to. The clock had struck nine and she had yet to arrive. He found himself beginning to doze as he stared into the warm flames that flickered on the hearth.

He felt the pull when she opened the door to his chambers, but he didn't turn around to acknowledge her presence. A slight smirk played upon his lips as he felt her coming closer until she was directly behind the sofa. A moment later her arms wound around his neck and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

Hermione brushed his hair away from his face and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek. "Guess who," she whispered with a smile.

Severus kept his eyes shut as he relaxed into her touch. Her hands ran through his hair, her lips caressed the side of his face. "Mmm…and what if I said I had no idea…?"

She giggled. "Then I suppose I'd have to jog your memory."

That sounded just fine to him, especially as her hands worked to part the top buttons on his frock coat as well as the ones on his white undershirt. Her hands delved beneath his clothes to touch his chest, the course hairs curling round her fingers, and she nibbled his earlobe teasingly, a few moans escaping her lips. A few short minutes of that had Severus nearly desperate with need.

He sat up and turned around, reaching over the back of the couch to pick her up and onto it. She gave a squeal of surprise and delight before she found herself on her back on the black leather cushions, Snape hovering not far above her.

"One question," she said nearly breathless. "Were you always this strong?"

He smirked. "Don't be so surprised, Granger," he replied, affirming her sentiments. Then he frowned. "But do not try to distract me, you little minx." His mouth was just above hers as his voice dropped to a mere murmur. "You've taunted me all week…"

"I didn't mean to…" Hermione felt his erection pressed between her legs although they were both still fully clothed. The hard heat disoriented her and she found she could not focus her eyes, though she fought to meet his gaze.

"But you did…and I can't just…let you…get away with it." He pushed his hips harder into her, moving them so that she would feel the full impact she'd had on him over the past eight days. Her eyes rolled back into her head before she closed her eyes with a breathless gasp as his hands moved up under her shirt to palm her bra clad breasts.

"Gods, Severus." She slid her own hands up to his shoulders, then down over his chest to resume undoing the buttons on his teaching robes. When he undid the clasp of her bra, pushing the cups aside to touch the bare skin, her movements became more hurried until she finally managed to undo all the buttons. She shoved the fabric from his shoulders and he pulled his arms from the sleeves before helping her out of her own blouse, which he had to admit, was a lovely shade of blue.

He removed her bra altogether, then set about ridding her of her jeans. "I've never been fond of…muggle clothes so much before…" he stated with a curious air as he slid the trousers from her long, beautiful legs until she was left in only her knickers. Her entire body was heated and flushed, and he could both see and smell her arousal. He let his hands slide down one leg, then up the other slowly, sensually. That simple action alone had her squirming, her breathing becoming more labored.

"Now who's taunting whom?"

"Just say the word, Hermione," he said as his right hand moved between her legs, his fingers pressing into the dip of her womanhood through the thin material of her already soiled panties. She bucked against his hand and he began to rub her there, his movements deliberately slow. "Believe me, witch, I have no desire to take things slowly, but I do not desire to overstep…"

"Why would you care about that?" she asked between delicious moans, aching for him to peel away the last remaining garment and touch her bare flesh.

"I am an honorable man…" he said, one brow lifted. "I do not…push myself onto a woman. Surely you know that."

Hermione gave a loud groan as he rubbed his hand harder into her. "Severus! You know damn well we're way past the tentative stage!"

He smirked, thinking it was awfully amusing to toy with her, at least a little until he got what he wanted. "Are we?"

"Yes!" She was getting annoyed and she was also becoming a bit pushy due to the wolf inside. It wanted fed, satisfied, but Snape was denying her.

"How do I know that? I think I need a bit more convincing."

"Argh! I'm going to kill you if you don't hurry it up!" she growled.

"Oh? And why is that, _Miss Granger_?"

"Because! I need you inside me! Now get rid of those pants,-" She grabbed her wand from the floor and vanished his trousers. "-get these off of me,-" She pushed his hand away from her intimate area and began removing her underwear. Then she grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. "-and shag me senseless already!"

That was all he needed to hear. His control snapped at her words and her actions. She was kissing him furiously, her hands running all over his naked form, nails grazing down his back and over his shoulders, fingers gripping his buttocks.

He growled in response and yanked his mouth away from hers. His hands slid down to her backside and lifted it to grind his pelvis into hers, making her wetter and wetter. "You're such a dirty little vixen when you want to be, aren't you? Is this what you want, witch?"

Hermione leaned her head back again, her hands finding his shoulders again and holding onto them for dear life. "Yes, Severus!"

"Is it really? You mean you've been waiting all week for the same thing I have? Me, buried deep inside you, giving you the best ride of your life? My hands on you, my lips?"

"Severus!" she growled again, growing more desperate by the minute. "I swear, if you don't-" She gave a sort of half scream when he gave the first hard thrust.

He didn't have it in him to tease her anymore. He lost every shred of self control he'd held when she'd entered the room. He only gave a few slow, deep thrusts to allow her time to adjust to his size before he was hammering into her, his hands still on her backside while he hovered over her, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she clung to him.

His mouth found her neck. He attempted to be gentle, to simply kiss it, flick it with his tongue, but he found himself biting her again, more than once or twice. He bit her several times; licking the bites or suckling them before he'd move on to place one elsewhere. She screamed and whimpered in delight and heightened ecstasy each time his mouth touched her.

With every bite, his thrusts seemed to get deeper and deeper, and since he was holding her bottom up, he was continually hitting that sweet spot. She felt him growing inside her each time he reentered her, and her walls began to vibrate around him, signaling her coming release.

A brief thought crossed Snape's mind as she hit her climax. He rode it out wondering if performing that particular spell would work out for the better. As she came down from her high, he decided to go for it. Concentrating his magic inside his mind, he sent it down through his chest, through his stomach to his loins and murmured the spell so quietly Hermione could barely hear him.

"_Engorgeo._"

He snarled as her walls grew tighter, and she screamed as he grew bigger than ever before. The magic shimmered intimately between them where they were joined, causing immense pleasure that neither had ever experienced.

He slowed tremendously with his thrusts, knowing that she would need to adjust again. He stared at her heated face, her parted lips, her closed eyes as she fought to accommodate him. He let her dilate just enough before he began deep, fast thrusts, not wanting her walls to loosen around him anymore. He wanted it to be harder for him to move, he wanted her body to squeeze him as tightly as it could.

"Oh Gods! Severus! Please, don't stop! Severus!"

He pushed on, faster, harder, deeper. He felt her walls constricting around him again, vibrating, convulsing, pulsing. It was harder and harder to move inside her, but he managed it. As she came soaring over her second peek, it was too much for him. With a loud growl, he soared with her, her tight channel milking him dry.

Before he collapsed on top of her, he uttered the counter charm to return himself to his normal size, afraid of hurting her now that her body would return to a pre-aroused state, but he did not pull out of her. With what shred of common sense he bring to the forefront of his mind at the time, he gently lay his head on her breast, breathing in the scent of her warm, sweet and salty skin. They lay there for quite some time before either one could form coherent thoughts.

Snape's eyes had drifted closed, and soon he felt her fingers in his hair again. He would never find the words to admit such a thing, but he really liked when she did that. It felt amazing. It nearly put him to sleep…

"When did you think up that little trick?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet and calm.

She felt his lips curve against her skin as he tried not to chuckle at that. "It just…came to me…"

"What it was bloody brilliant."

Snape lifted his brows, then lifted his head, opening his eyes to look into hers. "And you are surprised at my brilliance?"

She rolled her eyes. "And you think Harry is arrogant! Honestly! No I am not surprised by your brilliance. I am well aware that you are one of the smartest people I know. Possibly the smartest. Now that I've stroked your ego-"

"Among other things," he added in with another smirk.

And again she rolled her eyes. "Perv."

"And what you are attempting to articulate isn't?"

"Well, maybe if you would let me finish."

"So…Go on."

"What I mean to say is…it felt amazing. I mean…you're already huge, but that…just wow. It was fantastic."

He did chuckle this time. "I will try to remember that."

"If you don't, I will."

"You mean if I refuse, you'll take it upon yourself to enlarge-"

"Yes, I will." She grinned up at him as his brows rose almost to his hairline.

"I meant what I said earlier…You are a dirty little vixen when you want to be."

Hermione lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek, her smile now sweet. "Yes, but only with you."

"Good. Because you know I hate sharing."

"As do I." She reached up and pulled him down for another heated kiss before he picked her up and moved her to his bedroom for round two. And round three. They even saw a round four before they finally decided that sleep was necessary.

X-X-X

The morning found them curled up in each other's arms beneath the warm green and silver covers that lay disheveled upon Snape's bed. As Hermione awake she shifted her eyes upward to find that Severus had already had his eyes open watching her sleep. She smiled up at him, her eyes shining.

"Good morning, Severus," she whispered.

"Indeed, it is a very good morning," her murmured in response. His hand caressed her shoulder before he slid it down her arm and down over her belly as the butterflies produced by his intense, loving stare fluttered around inside it. "Did I ever tell you that you look lovely wrapped in Slytherin colors?"

She giggled and kissed him softly. He nipped at her bottom lip, as gentle as she'd ever witnessed, then placed a kiss upon her forehead. "I love you…Hermione," he said quietly, and although his words were true, they still felt foreign on his lips. _Her name _still felt foreign on his lips, but it felt good. Right.

"I love you, too, Severus."

Their mouths met and locked, and they begun to lose track of time as they kissed one another tenderly. At last, Hermione pulled away, but something in her face had changed. Snape frowned, seeing that she was struggling to find words to convey some thought that had apparently just occurred to her.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

Her expression had gone sullen, her eyes losing some of their spark. "Next week…it's the full moon." He frowned, understanding now. "What are we-"

"We will figure it out, Hermione. I believe that if we simply…leave the castle, we will not be subject to bloodlust. We had no desire to enter into confrontation last time, but alas, we were forced. We should not find a reason to enter such a situation again."

"But how do you know?"

"I don't. But…" he grasped her hand in his and placed it upon his pendant. "I have…faith…in us. Don't you?"

Hermione stared at him, taking in the simplicity of his words and feeling the power and truth with which he spoke them. Finally that spark returned and she nodded. "Yes, of course I do."

"Then we have nothing to fear."

X-X-X

Friday wasn't a day for potions, much to Draco's dismay. He wanted so badly to figure out this mystery that had engulfed Granger and his Godfather, and he hoped to hell that it didn't involve the things his mind wanted to shove in his face. There was no exact evidence to convict the two of them of having an illicit affair. So the girl needed to use his classroom for brewing, so what?

But hadn't she asked to use it over the weekend? Unless Snape had insisted that she use it the night before for some reason. But why had Granger looked like she'd been snogged silly the day before? And why did she enter the potions' room without knocking and put up protective enchantments?

It was all suspicious. But Draco simply couldn't be sure. He refused to jump to any conclusions and make a fool out of himself. He wanted answers-real ones, and he would get them one way or another.

He, like everyone else, had noticed Snape's increasingly hostile behavior, but that wasn't really out of the normal range. It wouldn't be the first time the Potions Master flew off the deep end. But even though Draco didn't have class with him that day, he couldn't help but notice the drastic change in Snape's attitude when he would pass him in the corridors. He was almost civil again. He was no longer taking loads of house points or hissing threats at loitering students. In fact, there was something different about the man entirely.

His eyes, though still nearly as black as night, held a sort of rare fire. No, it was more like…dying embers. It was calm. It was…so not like his Godfather. When Draco did pass him, Snape nodded with a polite 'Good afternoon, Draco,' and was on his way.

How odd.

Malfoy's mind whirled back to the events of the previous day, his thought process taking him round in circles again. No, absolutely not. There was no way his Godfather was having an affair with that blasted Gryffindor chit! No way! There had to be another explanation!

Curious, Draco watched Hermione in their other classes together and noted that she held a similar emotion in her eyes. Not to mention that she, too, seemed calmer than she had before, not that she had been on a rampage or anything.

Deciding that it was too soon to draw a verdict, Draco made up his mind to continue observing the pair of them. Because one way or another, he was going to get an answer to the big question floating around in his head.

**A/N:** Haha, I kinda like this one. : ) I think my descriptions are getting weaker…I need to do some more reading! Blasted brain!

Oh, and the other day, I heard the song Love Bites by Def Leopard. XD It doesn't really fit this story…not really. But I do think of the song every time I update. Lol Leave some love! This one wasn't as boring as the last update anyway! And yay, they can be together again! WOOT! Happy dance!


	40. Chapter 39: Potions Weekend

**A/N:** Once again, a reminder that, yes I will still be posting here. Also, another reminder about the **CONTRACEPTIVE CHARM** that is still in place, even though I haven't referred to it in the story since Snape told Hermione about it way back in whatever chapter that was. There will be **NO BABIES**. Besides the fact that I don't like babies (yes I'm so evil, I know), I don't really like my stories to involve them. I also want to mention that as I am writing this, I'm thinking of the way Snape looked in the last movie with his very fluffy, pretty hair. I think of the boathouse scene before he dies when Voldemort is walking behind him and his hair is like OMGWTF FLUFFY! But his face looks younger because of the magic of the pendants. So he's very, very pretty. : )

I had a thought before beginning to write this chapter. If Allan Rickman didn't play Snape and they chose some hairy, bearded guy that looked like Snape from the books, I don't think this pairing would be popular at all. O.o Lol xD Just my thoughts on it. Anyway, here's the next chapter featuring the Allan Rickman Snape! Enjoy!

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Potions Weekend_

Friday evening, Hermione found herself watching Quidditch practice as the Gryffindor team brought themselves up to snuff for their match against Slytherin on Sunday. Ron had his head in the game this time and Ginny was looking great as well, tossing the Quaffel with the other two chasers and even getting it through the hoops a couple times. Those lucky shots were few since Ron was doing so well at blocking them. Harry even had a tough time during practice. The snow was flying that day and there was a fog that had settled in over the pitch, making it harder for him see the Snitch. After six years of playing the game, though, even these conditions were no match for his eagle eye.

The new captain, a seventh year by the name of Alexander Coop—who was also a beater—shouted directions to his team if he saw room for improvement, but so far, he hadn't had to give many of those either. Coop soon became somewhat of a cheerleader, sitting back on his broom and watching with a grin.

"Great job, Ginny!" he called over a gust of wind and snow as it whipped at his uniform and plastered white flakes all over his goggles. "Try as hard as you can to get it past Ron! Slytherin won't know what hit them during this next match!"

Harry, having been called back by Coop, hovered on his broomstick beside the captain. "Good work, Potter. Then again, I don't think there's a seeker out there that could beat you."

"Doubt it, Alex, but thanks."

"So, you're sure you're not sore about me taking your place as captain?" Coop asked with a sideways grin.

Harry shook his head. "No, not at all. I was gone last year after all, and I highly doubt Gryffindor got in much practice for Quidditch anyway."

"You'd be right about that. Not with Snape as headmaster. Scary bloke. Still not too fond of him, but I guess as long as he was on our side…"

Harry, not having much to say about the Potions Master, kept his eyes on the team, mainly Ginny. He couldn't help but admire how much stronger and faster she'd gotten, not to mention how talented.

"So, um…I see Weasley and Granger 's relationship…dissolved…" said Alex, his voice more than a little uncertain.

Harry did a double take before finally staring at Alex. Then he looked away, his eyes now drawn to Ron as he blocked another toss. "Er…yeah…well, it's complicated."

"Well, I don't mean to seem like an arse, here, I mean I like Ron and all. Great guy. But uh…I was just wondering if…you know…if she found someone else…?"

Harry tried not to flinch and attempted to quell his flight reflex. He definitely didn't want to have this conversation. How was he supposed to answer a question like that? He couldn't betray Hermione by telling Alex about Snape. Besides, he didn't think that would go over well anyway, considering Alex's last sentiments about the former headmaster.

"I…dunno really," Harry lied.

Alex laughed. "Sorry mate, not sure why I asked you. That's probably a question for Ginny, isn't it? Girls talk about that stuff and all, yeah?"

"Er…yeah, sure."

"Well, I hope she isn't fancying anyone. I wouldn't mind getting to know her before we graduate." He looked at Harry who had kept his eyes focused somewhere over the pitch. "You…wouldn't mind, would you?"

Harry turned his head to stare at Coop, but luckily he was saved from having to answer that question. One of the chasers, Melody Stanton, was knocked off of her broom, and by the Quaffel no less. The snow had momentarily blinded her, so she hadn't seen it until it hit her in the side.

Coop dove, drawing out his wand to stop her before she hit the ground hard. The rest of the team dropped from the air as well to make sure she was unharmed. It seemed that she would have a bruise just under her ribcage, but there was no serious damage done. Relief washed over the players as they crowded around their friend, thankful for her safety and the fact that they still had the chance to beat the tails off of the Slytherin team.

The four friends walked back to the Common Room so Harry, Ron and Ginny could drop off their gear before heading to dinner. Hermione took off her winter hat and shook the snow from her hair as they went.

"You were all fantastic," she said. "I just know we're going to win that match."

"Oh, good, you're still rooting for Gryffindor," said Ron, sounding genuinely relieved. "And here I thought you'd be cheering for Slytherin."

Hermione nearly laughed. "No! Of course not! My Gryffindor pride is as strong as ever! Besides, their Quidditch team is full of rich snobs, just like always."

"You got that right," said Ginny.

Harry didn't really contribute to the conversation. His head was still swirling from what Alex had asked him. Harry didn't know if he should say something to Hermione or not.

"So," Ginny started, switching topics now. "You going to sneak off to see your bo again tonight?" She nudged Hermione who was thankful for the cold air having put the rosy blush on her cheeks already.

"Um…yes, actually."

"Argh, gross! I don't even want to think about you shagging him!" said Ron. Harry had finally come back to his senses and winced.

"Oh stop it, Ron," Hermione chastised. "Couples don't shag all the time, you know. We didn't."

Ron's eyes grew huge. "So you admit it then! You're shagging him!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"What!" Hermione whirled on him. "I don't think that's any of your business!"

"But it's true!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, facing forward and walking on again. Ginny couldn't help but giggle. _She_ knew it was true.

"I am going to be spending the night, I'm afraid—but it's not what you think," she clarified, looking pointedly at the redheaded boy. "I'll be brewing potions all day tomorrow, the last of my make-up work."

"Two months worth?" said Ginny. "That will take longer than one day won't it?"

Hermione gave a sympathetic look. "Probably. I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll get much time with me this weekend."

"It's okay. You've got to do what you've got to do. We have plenty of midterms to study for."

"But you will come round, right?" said Harry warily. "You're not going to stay in the dungeons the whole time, are you?"

"Of course I'll come round a bit. And I'll see you at meals. But I really need to get this work done. It's due on Tuesday."

Ron scoffed. "He's still a prat to you."

She frowned. "No. It's what he would do if we weren't…you know."

"Yeah, yeah, shagging, I know."

Hermione smacked him over the head. "Don't be so vulgar! Unless you want me to tell him to pick on you during class."

"Oi, what would I need you to do that for?" he asked, rubbing his head. "If you want me to be humiliated, you could just yell at me in front of the entire class again."

"I said I was sorry," she protested.

"Yeah, sure," he said, Harry and Ginny laughing at their teasing.

After dinner, Hermione gathered the things she would need for the weekend and stuffed them in her beaded bag, stowing it in her robes for later. She wore her coat and slipped on her hat and gloves while Ginny sat on her bed, reading. The girl looked up upon noting her friend's winter attire.

"I thought you were going to see Snape."

"I am," said Hermione, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "We're going for a stroll."

"This late? It's almost nine o'clock."

"Relax, Gin. I won't be alone." She smiled and the redhead nodded, conceding her point.

"Ok, well, I'll just be here studying."

Hermione smiled and left with her usual goodbye to Ginny. Before she got out of the Common Room, though, Harry got up from his chair by the fireplace and stopped her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

She tilted her head. "Sure, Harry. What is it?"

He looked around to make sure no one would hear them, but then decided that there were too many people in the Common Room. He also saw Alex coming down the stairs, so he turned Hermione around and ushered her out into the corridor.

"Harry! What's going on?"

Once the portrait of the Fat Lady closed, Harry dropped his voice to a whisper. "Look, I've got something to tell you—something important. Tonight, at Quidditch practice, I had a conversation with Alex."

She narrowed her eyes, confused. "And?"

"And…he asked me…if you were seeing someone."

Her eyes grew wide, just as Ron's had earlier. "What did you tell him?"

"I said I didn't know if you liked anybody, and he said he was going to ask Ginny. Said girls talk about that stuff. He wants to ask you out, Hermione."

She gaped at him, not having expected to find herself with another admirer. "You can't be serious."

"I didn't make it up," he said defensively. "Look, I just thought I ought to warn you…There is one problem with the whole school not knowing that you _are _seeing someone."

"Well…if he asks me, I'll just tell him I'm not interested. He's a nice guy, I'm sure he'll understand."

Harry gave her an unsure look, but said no more as she pulled away from him.

"Thanks for telling me, Harry. But I really need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Still uncomfortable talking about Hermione's strange relationship, Harry simply stared after her, waving awkwardly. When she was gone from sight, he sighed and went back into the Common Room.

X-X-X

The night air was certainly cool, but at least the breeze had died down and the snow had stopped falling. Hermione stood in the doorway that looked over the hill to Hagrid's hut, still warm inside he coat, hat and scarf, her eyes roving over the white landscape. Even in the night, the castle grounds were still beautiful.

They were also full of memories, too. Memories both good and bad. Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered punching Draco in her third year right by that pillar ahead and to her left. It really had felt good to get back at that prat. That memory prompted her to remember she and Harry's time-turner adventure to rescue Buckbeak and Sirius.

She was definitely glad all that excitement was over.

She smiled wider when she felt her collar urge her to turn around, but she did not do as it wanted. She simply kept quiet until he was nearly abreast of her.

"You're late."

"Am I?" he asked. It was faint, but she could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, you are, Professor. Tardiness is not acceptable, especially not from you, Sir." She sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to get you detention."

He chuckled as they began to walk slowly out into the snow, their eyes trained on the path in front of them. "And what do you propose I do for my detention? Will you have me scrubbing cauldrons, I wonder?"

"No."

He didn't speak for a moment, as if thinking. "Set me to organizing my already organized stores?"

"No."

"Then I confess that I haven't the slightest idea what atrocious punishment you've come up with for my detention, Miss Granger."

"I see no need to punish you with useless, mundane tasks such as those. No, your detention will consist of you spending almost the entirety of your weekend with me."

"Merlin, what a tragedy. Whatever did I do to deserve such a cruel and heartless punishment? To have to be in your presence all weekend might…just…kill me."

"Believe me, Severus," she giggled. "By the time Monday comes, you'll be wishing you were dead."

"Don't I know it?"

Trying to bite down her smile so she didn't burst with laughter like an idiot, Hermione reached for his hand and leaned into him as they walked. "So, are you ready for Slytherin to lose on Sunday?"

Snape made a sound of disgust. "It's Gryffindor who will be slinking off the pitch with their tails between their legs."

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that. We've got way better players."

"Just because you have Potter doesn't mean Slytherin will lose."

"I'm not just referring to Harry."

"Oh yes…I almost forgot about that blasted chant of 'Weasley is our king.'" He rolled his eyes. "Can't wait until I never have to hear that again."

"I'm sure you'll positively leap for joy once he's graduated."

Snape frowned, putting an end to the teasing. He stared ahead as he lingered over the last word she'd spoken; 'graduated.'

"Severus?" Hermione was frowning now out of concern after he'd grown eerily silent. His eyes flickered to her face, though he didn't turn his head. "Is something wrong?"

His eyes returned forward and he frowned deeper, this time at himself. "Probably not."

_That's a curious way to reply,_ Hermione thought as she studied his face. "_Probably_ not?"

He sighed, having been the source of his own exasperation. "I suppose I'll tell you since you'll simply pester me until I do. I was merely wondering what _you_ will do once you've graduated."

"Oh, um…well I dunno. I guess I haven't really thought about it."

Snape stopped and turned to look at her incredulously. "You, Hermione Granger, have not even begun to think about your life after graduation? I'm not sure whether to be amused or disappointed."

"Hey, it's not like our lives haven't revolved around a war for the past seven years. I was just glad to come back to Hogwarts and have things return to normal once it was all over. I've just been enjoying a non-eventful year."

"Oh yes, because being bitten by a werewolf and traveling across New Zealand, then forming an intimate relationship with me is definitely not eventful."

She huffed. "You know what I mean. No war, no evil wizard trying to destroy muggle borns or kill my best friend. No Death Eaters or snatchers or Horcruxes."

Severus stared at her, his expression blank, his arms folded. "So you haven't given any thought whatsoever to what you'll do when this year is finished?"

"I wouldn't say I haven't given it _any_ thought. I just haven't given any of my ideas _enough_ thought."

"I see. And what are some of your ideas?"

"Well…I did think about becoming a teacher. I mean, I love Hogwarts, and honestly, I'll be sad to leave."

He smirked. "The know-it-all doesn't want to leave school. That's not so surprising."

"I also briefly thought about opening my own bookshop."

Snape snorted and rolled his eyes.

"But then I figured I'd never be able to match Flourish and Blott's, so why try? A few people told me I'd make a good medi-witch, but I don't really have the stomach for that."

"You're more than fair at potions," he pointed out.

"Yes, and while I admit that I enjoy brewing, I don't think I could do it all the time without getting bored. No offense of course."

He nodded once in understanding. One had to truly love the art of potion making to be able to commit to it as a life choice.

"Transfigurations? Charms?"

"I'm more than fair in all my subjects, but none of them really appeal to me unless I were to teach one."

"Am I correct in assuming you wouldn't want a Ministry position either?"

She sighed. "Yes. I've never been fond of office work, and being an Auror would be a little too exciting after all we've been through already. I just don't know…"

Snape narrowed his eyes as he watched her stare off into the darkness. "Why else would you want to teach?"

"Because…well, I don't really have a talent. All I've got is my intelligence to be proud of. It's who I am, the brainiac, the know-it-all. Why not become a teacher?"

"I think you give yourself too little credit."

"No, I'm merely being practical. I suppose the only thing I could really see myself doing is teaching. Plus…there's the fact that you'll be here too."

A small silence descended upon the pair as Snape once again studied her. Finally he said, "Perhaps."

This got her attention and she turned to meet his gaze. "What?"

He drew himself up and took in a breath. "I only took this job because of my oath to Dumbledore. But I suppose after twenty years of teaching, I've gotten used to it, thus why I returned to the position as Potions Master after the war's end. However…my allegiance has changed once again."

"What do you mean?"

He bowed his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "It belongs…to you now. Wherever you go, I will follow. If you decide to teach, I will remain here and I will be content. If you choose a career that would ultimately take you away from here and make it near impossible for the two of us to see one another…then I would have to resign."

She blinked, not having expected that. "But what else would you do?"

"As much as I am not so fond of the Ministry myself, if you were to take up a position there, I would be inclined to become an Auror. I am more than qualified for such a position, as you can well imagine. If you were to open a bookshop, I would gladly help you run it. Whatever you choose…I will follow."

"And…if I were to choose a job in the muggle world?"

He frowned. Why in Merlin's name would she ever want a muggle job? She was far too talented a witch to waste her talent and her years at Hogwarts. "I would say you were a fool." He paused, then said. "But…I would follow you nonetheless."

They simply stood there, gazing at one another for the longest time. Hermione could see the war raging behind his eyes. He didn't like the idea of her possibly taking up a position in muggle society. He would think it was a waste. And he certainly wouldn't want to give up being a wizard. But it was clear that he was trying hard to be supportive of her. Because he wanted her to be happy in whatever she chose. Knowing that he would be willing to sacrifice his happiness for hers had her smiling.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Hermione took his hand again, her eyes sparkling. "The chances of me giving up being a witch are highly improbable, Severus. But it makes me feel better to know that you'd be there no matter what."

His lips twitched. "As if I really have a choice," he said, his eyes flickering to the stones that bound them.

Hermione smiled wider and rose to kiss him. He allowed himself to smile as well, then they were on their way again, treading softly upon the snow-laden trail.

X-X-X

It was after ten before Hermione and Severus got back to his chambers. The former was sniffling, her cheeks red from the winter air outside, but she wasn't terribly cold since Snape had taken care to wrap his billowing cloak around them both during their walk. Snape himself seemed undaunted by the chill as he discarded his traveling cloak onto the coat rack.

Hermione pulled off her gloves, hat and scarf, then found Severus turning her round to help her out of her coat to hang it up as well. He knew his hands were cold, so he resisted the urge to run his fingertips over her cheek, deciding to kiss it softly instead.

She smiled at him and he smiled in return before he walked toward his kitchenette, taking out his wand and flicking it toward the fireplace to set it aflame as he went. He paused and turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Tea?"

"Yes, that would be nice, thanks."

He nodded, then continued on through the doorway. Hermione, despite Severus's efforts to keep her warm, was still shivering slightly now that she was out of her coat. She walked around the sofa, looking about the room until she found a grey blanket on the back of one of his chairs. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself, settling onto the couch to wait for him to return.

She smiled to herself as she stared into the flames, snuggling deeper into the warm blanket, beginning to feel how truly tired she was. It was amazing to her that she was making herself right at home on the sofa in the revered Potions Master's chambers, like she belonged there. A few short months ago, such an idea would have seemed absurd and inappropriate even. Now it felt…surprisingly warm and safe. Her eyelids drooped, though she tried her hardest to keep them open.

A soft chuckle sounded to her left. "Are you sure you can stay awake long enough to enjoy the tea I was kind enough to make for you? Or did I just waste my time and my tea?"

Her smile turned into a grin and she brought her blanket-covered hand up to cover her mouth. She sat up a moment later as he took a seat next to her, holding two black cups and saucers, one for each of them. She drew her hands from the blanket to take the one offered to her, thanking him before bringing the steaming liquid to her lips, grateful for its heat.

"Even your dishes are dreary," she teased when she pulled the cup away.

"What color did you expect them to be? Rainbow?"

She set the cup onto the saucer so she wouldn't spill it as she held back a snort of laughter. "Now that would be comical!"

He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his own tea. "Yes, well, if I ever go into my kitchen and find that my plates and cups have changed from black to all manner of blues and purples and yellows, I'll know precisely who to blame."

"Then I suppose you'll have to give _me_ detention."

"Speaking of which, I guess I'm in for a dreadfully long weekend. I have to suffer your company until Sunday evening."

"Sunday? Oh no, Severus, you'll have to suffer my company until at least Monday morning."

He grinned behind his cup of as he gazed into the fire. "Merlin, help me. What torture."

Snape finished his tea first and set the cup aside, taking off his boots, then folding his arms and crossing one leg over the other. He, too, was beginning to realize how tired he was. When Hermione finished, she set her cup and saucer on the table as well, then gathered the grey blanket about her form leaned into Snape.

He uncrossed his arms and pulled her into them, shifting to sit sideways on the sofa, her head on his chest. She closed her eyes again and snuggled into him with a sigh, and his arms tightened around her protectively. He buried his nose in her hair to breathe in her scent and to feel her soft, slightly tangled curls upon his face.

Never in any of Snape's dreams had he thought he'd be holding a woman in his arms, on his sofa, in his chambers. His rooms were always such a dark and lonely sort of place, but that was how he had preferred them; dark and lonely, just like him. Now, suddenly, the fire didn't seem out of place. It was no longer a warm, eerie intruder. His couch was no longer cold. His rooms were no longer empty. The color black no longer resembled that oppressive feeling that had surrounded him for so long that he'd become used to its bitterness. He no longer felt numb when he lay in his bed, even when it was empty. His chambers didn't feel like a prison anymore. Instead, they now felt like home.

It wasn't long before he felt her body relax completely, and he knew she'd fallen asleep. His right hand fisted in her hair as he silently thanked her for bringing him a sort of peace. She was the best thing to happen to him since Lily, but even Lily hadn't been good for him in the end. She didn't matter anymore. The woman lying against him, comfortable with the man he was—the woman that loved him—was the only thing in his life that he could honestly say he cared about. Everything else was insignificant compared to her and all that she gave to him.

After drifting off himself at least twice, Snape knew it was time to go to bed. Careful not to wake Hermione, he sat up and pulled her onto his lap before picking her up and carrying her into his room. His covers were already flipped back when he laid her on the bed. He pulled off her jeans and sweater, _Accio'ing_ her beaded bag and pulling out one of her nighties to slip on her instead. Then he tucked her in and went about changing for the night. He lay beside her shortly after, pulling her flush against him; already missing the intimate contact they'd shared on the sofa.

He slid his hand down over her shoulder and her arm, then back up again as he kissed her cheek. He let his eyes wander across her blissful, sleeping face, his lips close to her ear as he whispered a quiet 'I love you' in the dark. Then he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the sweet dreams that only came when she slept beside him.

X-X-X

Hermione woke pressed into Snape's side as he lay on his back beside her. He was still asleep, his pale, almost youthful face framed by his thick, wavy, raven hair. His body wasn't entirely covered by the blankets and she saw that he was shirtless—the way he usually slept—, the pendant resting just above his heart.

Her lips turned upward at the sight as she let her hand slide over his bare torso. Just as she had never believed that she would find herself cuddling on the sofa with Severus Snape, never believed that she would be in love with him, nor he with her, she also found it hard to believe that such a harsh, foreboding man could be so beautiful, especially when lost to sleep.

When she'd had enough of simply gazing at the man she saw as her dark angel, she moved above him, using her elbows to keep her weight from waking him as her hands touched his face and roved gingerly through his hair. He was right; she was quite fond of touching it. It slid through her fingers easily and fell around his handsome face, and for a moment, she allowed herself to picture him as an actual prince. The Half Blood Prince.

She frowned in thought. Why had he called himself a prince anyway? Was it possible he held such delusions as a child? Had he really fancied himself royalty? Somehow it didn't seem like him at all. He may have an incredible ego where his intelligence and skills were concerned, but it didn't seem to Hermione as if he would be boastful over himself in such a way, especially considering his apparently lonely childhood. Apart from Lily Evans, he'd had no friends. Unless it had been a joke or a game between them?

Unsure with her own train of thought, she made a mental note to ask him about it later. For now, she smiled again and flicked her tongue over his lips, nipping them slightly, then kissing them. It wasn't long before he was stirring under her soft ministrations and he sleepily and softly returned the kisses.

"Good morning," she said quietly as he let his eyes flutter open.

"Every morning I wake to you is a good one," he murmured.

She kissed him again, but despite his seeking mouth, she pulled her lips from his to trail kisses down over his neck and torso. He closed his eyes again, breathing deeply at the warm contact. She pushed the covers down further to continue down over his stomach, her right hand running over his trouser-covered leg. His hand delved into her hair, but it fisted when her hand moved over the slight bulge in his pants.

She left it there long enough to make him wonder what she really intended to do. When she began to stroke him, though, his free hand shot down to grab her wrist and his eyes flew open. He tilted his chin to see that she was moving back up his body, but she made no move to pull out of his grasp.

She kissed his lip and he let her, kissing back while his grip on her loosened. She didn't move her hand for a minute or two, but when she resumed her previous teasing, Hermione found herself on her back, her nightie being pulled up. She pushed the waist of his trousers down as their lips clashed again, and he swallowed her cry of ecstasy when they connected.

It was nine when they finally built up the discipline necessary to leave the cozy bed. They agreed on a hot shower to wash away the evidence of their love making and to take away the chill that came with leaving the warmth of the covers. The pair of them were the epitome of contentment as they helped each other bathe. Hermione was again taken by surprise at his gentleness as he drug the wash rag over her body and ran the shampoo and conditioner through her hair.

She turned to him once he was finished and looked up at the wet mass of black that now clung to his face and neck. He had washed her hair. She wondered if he'd allow her to wash his. She had a flashback to when she had watched him in the stream that night—the night he'd caught her spying. She found herself wishing they were under the stars again instead of in a marble shower.

He lifted one dark eyebrow, sensing at least part of her thoughts. He smirked before turning around slowly. "I know what you want," he said airily with a wave of his hand. "I see no reason to protest it…"

Grinning, Hermione stepped up to him, her hands resting on the sides of his head to tip it back under the water until his normally wavy hair had flattened and turned to black silk in her fingers. Her smile broadening, she reached for his shampoo. She pulled the soap through his raven locks and scrubbed his scalp, marveling at being able to do such a simple thing for him.

When she rinsed him off, she took the washcloth and returned his other favor. But when she reached his naval, he stopped her. "I'll…take it from here," he said, giving her a knowing look as the corners of his lips twitched.

Smiling in understanding, Hermione left him to finish up as she grabbed her towel and set to drying herself off. A minute later, the water stopped and Severus stepped out, wrapping his own towel round his waist and shaking out his hair.

She attempted to stifle a giggle. "You're adorable when you're wet."

He lifted his brow again. "That could possibly be misconstrued as perverse…if I were to say such a thing to you that is." She smacked him playfully with the hand towel, unable to stop the laughter at that. "Anyway, you know how I feel about those bloody terms of endearment. I'm certainly none of those things."

"You may not think so, but to me you are."

He snorted. "You must be blind then, Granger."

"I beg to differ, Sir. I think it's you who is blind," she said as she picked up her comb.

Again, Snape stopped her. "Allow me."

Turning, Hermione held her towel in place as he easily ran the comb through her now clean, conditioned hair. It had felt wonderful when he'd washed it, and it now felt wonderful to have him brush it. It sent shivers through her scalp and down her neck to the rest of her body.

When he was through, he set the comb aside. "Well this has certainly been an enjoyable morning," she said as she faced him again.

He nodded once. "That is has. But, if I'm not mistaken, you have a great deal of work to do—thus the reason you're spending the majority of your weekend here with me…"

"I wouldn't say it's the _only_ reason," she teased.

He smirked. "I hope not."

She sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…can't you just…excuse me from the work so I can spend more time with you like this?" she said, gesturing between them. "I mean, we both know I'm going to get O's on all the potions."

He chuckled. "I wish I could, love, but I would be failing you by letting you off so easy, and your pride would take a hit if I did as well. Besides…I have a reputation to uphold, do I not?"

"No one will have to know," she said, giving him an irresistibly pretty face.

He leaned in closer until their lips almost touched, but he denied her. "We would…" He drew away with an odd sort of grin. "Now go on, get dressed. Meet me in my labs when you're finished."

She nodded, then turned to leave him to dress as well. Fifteen minutes later found them both in his personal laboratory. Snape laid out the list of necessary potions to be brewed and helped her to gather the supplies. As she worked, he finished up the potions for Poppy, leaving to deliver them around eleven-thirty. Upon his return, she had completed three of eighteen potions required of her.

She wiped her brow, her hair already a frizzy mess as he took the ingredients she no longer needed back to his stores. "Three down, fifteen to go," she said, then exhaled a large breath. "No doubt a few of them will take much longer to brew."

"You would be correct," he said, returning from the storeroom.

"I definitely can't see me doing this for a living," she said only half joking.

He chuckled. "Why don't you take a break? It's nearly lunch."

Bottling her latest completed assignment, she set it in the phial holder next to her and capped her ingredients. "I probably should. I told Harry, Ron and Ginny that I'd see them for meals and I already missed breakfast."

He sat down at one of the tables and began writing something on a piece of parchment. "Are you going to lunch too?"

He looked up at her only for a moment before he continued writing. "I'll be along. I have something I need to finish up first."

"Alright." Hermione replaced the last of her ingredients and _Evanesco'd_ her cauldron, making sure everything was neat and tidy for her return. "I'll see you later then." He raised his eyes to her and smiled as she left the room.

Lunch passed and Hermione returned to the dungeons to continue her brewing while Snape worked on grading papers and marking the grade of each student's last in-class potion at the top as well. The day passed in relative silence except for the occasional question or small conversation. It was during one of the quiet spells that Hermione remembered her train of thought from earlier that morning. Her brows furrowed curiously.

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"Um…Why…why did you call yourself The Half Blood Prince?"

Snape paused in his grading, his gaze flickering to her face, but she wasn't looking at him. She was concentrating on her cauldron. He looked back down at the paper in front of him and commenced marking an error.

"Prince was my mother's maiden name," he said blandly.

"And Snape was your father's. Why change it to Prince?"

He kept his expression blank. Snape never spoke of his family. He had rarely spoken of his parents to Dumbledore even. The only person who truly knew of his home life as a child had been Lily.

"Let's just say I didn't exactly get along with my father."

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

He let out a breath. "Tobias Snape was a muggle. He was…not much of a father. Then again, my mother wasn't much better, but at least she didn't have violent tendencies. I pitied her."

Hermione did look up at him then, but he kept his focus on his work. He had been abused as a child? By a muggle father? No wonder he had been so confused when Voldemort came out with the appeal to pure bloods.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked—"

"It's fine," he snapped, regretting it instantly. He closed his eyes, then replaced his quill and sat back in his chair. "It doesn't matter anymore. My parents are dead."

Hermione lowered her eyes to her potion again and continued working. Snape watched her as they fell into the first uncomfortable silence they'd had in quite awhile. They didn't speak for several more hours until it was time for dinner. Both of them went to eat, Hermione going up first to avoid arousing suspicion, then they returned to his chambers where any silence that ensued was comfortable once again.

Sunday passed much the same as Saturday, and by dinnertime, Hermione had completed all of her potions except two. Those she would complete during her free period the next day. Sunday evening found Severus and Hermione playing a game of muggle chess. Hermione was surprised to learn that he preferred the set to not move of its own accord. The pieces were classic black and white made out of pristine glass. He ended up beating her three times in a row before she called it quits.

"Don't know why I thought I could challenge you. I can't even win against Ginny most of the time."

"You forgot, Miss Granger, that I am a master of stratagem and cannot fall so easily victim to simple traps in a mere game of chess."

"Well fine. Perhaps we should change your nickname from the Half Blood Prince to the Prince of Chess."

He rolled his eyes, picking up the cup of tea beside him. "Please. As if I'd ever go by such a corny title."

"You don't like to be called anything but your actual name do you?" she laughed.

"Not particularly."

"Hm…well I'm sure I can find something to call you that you'd agree with."

"Good luck trying…" He smirked behind his cup before taking a sip, his eyes glittering in the firelight.

That night as Hermione lay with her back pressed against his chest, his face in her hair, Severus found himself kept awake by his thoughts while the woman in his arms slept soundly. Why change his name to Prince? The name Snape had been tarnished in Severus's own mind by his father, but it had been his name. Severus had drug it through the dirt in the wizarding world until it was associated with Death Eaters.

The Half Blood Prince had not been a happy child, but that vision of himself—the image the nickname produced of a brave, strong, intelligent and loyal individual—had been what had drawn him to use it, at least as an imaginary persona known only to himself. He had never thought himself a prince in the traditional sense, but he had found some degree of admiration in a few of the qualities given to princes in stories he'd heard when he was younger.

Severus never dreamed of being a hero, but he had dreamed of being looked upon by those who would see the good traits that he possessed. He had wished to have more friends like Lily. He wished to not be out-casted at the very least. A prince would not be an outcast. He would be envied.

He closed his eyes, wondering why he was remembering such thoughts. He opened them again to look at the sleeping face of the woman that lay against him.

Severus Snape.

Hermione Snape.

He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. It didn't fit right. It didn't roll off the tongue the way it should.

Hermione Prince. Hermione Jean Prince.

It sounded sophisticated. Intelligent. Regal. It sounded respectable and admirable where the name Snape sounded dark and harsh and fearsome. While the name Snape fit him just fine, it did not fit Hermione.

He frowned.

Why _not_ change it to Prince?

**A/N:** Woo! A longer one! : D Hope you all enjoyed this one. I like sweetness! Please review!


	41. Chapter 40: The Match

_Chapter Forty: The Match_

After Hermione's DADA class was her free period, during which time she returned to the dungeons to finish up the last of her make-up potion assignments. Ginny offered to walk down with her, but Hermione had reminded the youngest Weasley that she needed to get to the Great Hall before Flitwick counted her as tardy and was forced to take away points. Even as generous as the little teacher was, he did expect his students, especially seventh-years, to retain the ability to be punctual instead of doddling about in the halls.

Hermione only passed a few people on her way to the dungeons, one of them being Malfoy. As they approached each other in the corridor, Hermione clenched her fists around the straps of her backpack, just daring him to say something to her. But while his eyes did follow her as they passed, the two of them keeping as far to their right as possible so as not to come too close to their mortal enemy, she was surprised that he didn't even so much as sneer at her.

Frowning, she glanced over her shoulder to see that he was doing the same, but he quickly whipped his head around to face forward without breaking stride.

_That was peculiar,_ she thought as she focused on the path ahead of her again. _No taunts, no teasing, no lame jokes even._ It wasn't that she expected every run-in with Draco Malfoy to be chalked full of foulness and hate and possibly violence. It was just that, if Draco were becoming suspicious of her and Snape, why hadn't he confronted her about it when he had the chance? Obviously he had been curious enough to ask Severus about the pendants. If he could pluck up the courage to do that, why hadn't he the gall to try and trick her into giving him information?

Not that she would ever fall for his tricks of course, but the fact that the dimwit hadn't even tried had totally thrown her off. _Curious. Very curious indeed._

When Hermione entered the potions room, the atmosphere between the Gryffindor witch and the Slytherin Head of House was strictly professional. He allowed her free reign of his stores, knowing full well that he could trust her to not make a mess of things. Since it was a weekday and not the weekend, however, he did not let her work in his personal labs. With the possibility of interruption by students or staff, he did not want to be answering unwelcome questions. Hermione, of course, saw the reason in his logic and had no qualms about it either way.

"You have two potions left to brew, Miss Granger. Neither one will take much more than half an hour to complete, but I must caution that the precision required for each of them is as keen as that necessary for brewing the Wolfsbane." He smirked. "Then again, you managed that almost entirely on your own, and these graded potions needn't be imbibed, only brewed. So any mistakes will only result in a lower grade and will not hinder anyone's health."

Hermione stared at him, deciding she didn't like him to call her Miss Granger when it was only the two of them and he was speaking as her professor instead of her lover. When he said it as her lover, it was always teasing. Now, hearing him speak to her in this way agitated her more than it should have.

"No one's down here you know," she pointed out. "And if they can help it, no one will be."

He lifted one eyebrow. "Your forget, _Miss Granger,_" he said pointedly, knowing full well why she'd seen fit to voice such an obvious observation. "At this school, always expect the unexpected." He smirked again and whirled away from her. "Best get to work. I'm sure we would both like to get to that Quidditch match in little over an hour." He sat down at his desk and looked up at her. "Although you might regret going when Slytherin wins."

"Ha, you wish," she said grinning as she got to work on the first of the two potions.

The Quidditch match the previous day had been moved to Monday evening due to a nasty snowstorm. Both teams were relieved that it hadn't been canceled altogether. Then again, canceling a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match was unheard of unless something was terribly wrong and student's lives were in possible danger.

The hour passed quickly and quietly, but it took Hermione a bit longer than that to complete her two potions. Once finished, she bottled them and set them on Snape's desk. He had taken the liberty of grading her other completed potions and handed her a sheet marked with sixteen O's. She looked up at him, surprised. "All of them were perfect? I didn't mess up once?"

He gave a sneer, though he was only playing with her. "Of course. What did you expect? You always get O's."

"Not always," she insisted. "I get E's too."

"Well not this time. Now are you going to stand here and argue over your grades or are we headed to the pitch? We'll very nearly be late if we don't hurry."

She nodded. "Right. Sorry. Um…Shite. My coat. I don't have time to go back to the Tower and get it."

He waved away her concerns. "Cella," he called, and within a second, the elf was before them. "Please retrieve Miss Granger's winter attire and bring them back here. Quickly."

"Yes Master Snape!" said the elf gleefully before vanishing with a pop.

"Everyone will likely be at the field or headed to it by now," he said as he went to grab his traveling cloak and scarf. "We can walk there together. No one will notice us."

He had just barely finished his sentence when Cella reappeared with Hermione's coat, hat, scarf and gloves. She thanked the elf before it nodded and left again, knowing full well where the witch and wizard were headed and seeing no reason to delay them with her chatter.

Hermione quickly pulled on her jacket and put on her other accessories as the two of them left the dungeons at a brisk pace.

"Speaking of which," she said, Snape's last comments having reminded her of passing Draco in the hall. "I saw Malfoy, earlier, on my way here. I expected him to say something, to try and pry or trick me into telling him something. He didn't though."

Severus looked at her blankly, then faced forward. "He can be extremely foolish, but he isn't stupid. He has no evidence of anything. He will not make a fool of himself. He will wait until he does have proof before he confronts either one of us again."

"I doubt he'll confront you, even if you are his Godfather," she observed thoughtfully. "Like you said, he's not that stupid."

The rest of their walk was completed in silence as they began to see and pass other people. They kept distance between them, Snape even pulling out in front of Hermione as if he didn't care that she was there at all. He knew Hermione was logical enough to not take offense to having to walk behind him, instead of beside him as they both would have preferred. When they reached the field, they found themselves alone.

They stopped and turned toward each other. "I'm afraid we must part ways for now," said Severus quietly.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "For now."

He gave his smug, crooked smirk, holding his head a little higher to look down his nose at her. "Send Gryffindor my good luck wishes. They will be needing it after all."

She laughed, beginning to turn away from him. "Perhaps you should send Slytherin mine. Then again, maybe not."

"They don't need it." He chuckled as he watched her go for a quarter of a minute, then she turned around, walking backwards.

"Hey! If we win, you have to wear a Gryffindor scarf!"

"Not likely, witch," he called back, then made his way to the teachers' box.

When he took his seat next to Minerva, the elder woman began crooning in his ear. "Severus! You made it! Frankly, I was beginning to worry that you would miss the match!"

"Oh pipe down, you old crow. You know I never miss a rivalry game."

"Huh! You'll wish you had once my house whoops yours."

"Care to make a bet then, since you're so all-fired sure that your cubs won't get slaughtered?"

"Come now, Severus. I've taken enough of your money in these bets as it is. I would be downright heartless if I accepted your thoughtless wager."

He snorted as Madam Hooch stepped onto the field, the two teams flying up into the slightly foggy air above the pitch. Students and teachers alike cheered for their favored team and jeered at the other. Minerva and Severus sat silently as they usually did, and Severus knew that in the way of Quidditch, the Headmistress was silent until the end of the game, then she would snap like a snake, either teasing him when Slytherin lost, or threatening him when they won. It amused him that she had that touch of Slytherin spite inside her, and win or lose, he had to admit—at least to himself—that he liked having that strange sort of bond with the elder witch, even if it only pertained to sports.

Hermione managed to find a spot to sit, next to two girls she had grown to like over the past year, wishing desperately that she could sit beside Severus instead. It would have been fun to tease him throughout the match, but she knew that when Gryffindor won, she'd never let him forget it.

As the Quaffel was thrown, Slytherin green and Gryffindor red zipped over the field with lightening speed. Each year, the brooms seemed to go faster than ever until the players became mere blurs against the sky. Harry and the Slytherin Seeker, Eddie Grawler, flew around all the action at steady paces as they sought to find the ever-elusive Golden Snitch in the slowly descending fog.

Harry stopped at one point and sat back as he watched Melody and the third Chaser, Calvin Finch, hit the Quaffel back and forth, zigzagging towards the hoops. Just as one of the Slytherin Beaters smacked a bludger in their direction, Calvin tossed the Quaffel to Ginny who knocked it through one of the hoops.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The green-clad Keeper had been caught off guard. He whirled his head this way and that until he finally caught sight of Ginny way above him. She wriggled her fingers at him with a smug grin before flying off to help her teammates with their next play. Harry smiled wide, reminding himself to tell Ginny how brilliant she was later.

Hermione cheered from her place in the stands. "Go Ginny, go!"

Minerva couldn't hide her mirth as she sat next to her frowning colleague. "Look at that, Severus. You can't possibly hope to win with as good as Ginny Weasley has gotten."

He gave her a sideways glance. "There's no 'I' in 'team,' Minerva."

"No, but there is a 'T' in 'Potter,' an 'E-A' in 'Weasley,' and an 'M' in 'Melody."

"You're so bloody clever, aren't you? So witty, I couldn't possibly come up with a reply…Oh wait, yes I can. Since you're so great with your alphabet, why don't you grab some pom-poms and skip around the field like a ditzy teenager and croon lame cheers for your soon-to-be-declawed pussies."

Minerva laughed. "Severus, I do enjoy your banter!"

The game, overall, was evenly matched. Ginny and the other Gryffindor Chasers managed to get quite a few throws past Rowan Weaves, but unfortunately the Slytherin Chasers were just as skilled at getting a good many past Ron. The red-haired, red-faced boy was growing more and more agitated with each toss he failed to block it was hard to keep his concentration.

Harry saw that he was slowly losing his cool and he flew round the hoops to call out to him. "Ron! Keep your head in the game! Don't let them get a rise out of you!"

"Yeah, Weasley!" called Coop, Settling on his broom not far from Harry. "You're the King! You can do it!" He flew back around to smack a bludger toward a Slytherin Chaser who was about to throw the Quaffel as he started the signature chant, the Gryffindors in the stands and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that were cheering for the red team joining in after Alex had belted it out once.

"Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King!"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tightly against the pain of hearing that annoying mantra. "For God's sake, won't it ever die?"

McGonagall patted his shoulder with a snigger. "It will all be over soon. A few more months."

Slytherin and Gryffindor, neck and neck in points. It was seventy to seventy-five, Slytherin in the lead. Snape was smirking until Melody Stanton smacked the Quaffel right under Rowan's feet. Then Snape frowned. Seventy-five to seventy-five.

Back and forth, back and forth, the struggle for points continued. Harry still weaved in and out of the other players, but he saw no sign of the Snitch. He looked behind him and started when he saw Eddie dive toward the ground. Harry was after him in a heartbeat, watching his movements and trying to head him off. Eventually he saw his prize and leaned forward on his broom to go faster.

It looked as if the two Seekers would collide, but as Harry reached out for the Snitch, it swung off to his left, and he was hot on its wings. He heard Eddie cursing him as he trailed Potter, eventually coming shoulder to shoulder with him.

"It's mine, Potter," Grawler growled in a rough voice.

Harry, never one for talking while in a race, kept his eyes on the little ball that flitted so quickly in front of them. He willed his broom to speed up until he was finally pulling away from Grawler.

One of the Slytherin Beaters happened to look down to see Harry reaching for the Snitch, Grawler too far behind to possibly have a chance of catching him. The Beater looked around and saw a bludger heading straight for him. Positioning himself just right, he whacked the thing toward the ground at Potter. The boy to swerved and nearly tumbled from his mount. The Beater smirked as Grawler passed Potter for the Snitch.

"Oi, keep an eye on Potter," the Beater, whose name was Nick McMillan, said to his partner. "Forget about the Chasers. Make sure Grawler gets that Snitch." His partner nodded.

Harry was able to gain the lead against Eddie again, but he soon found out that the Slytherin Beaters had decided to gang up on him. Each time he was close to winning the game, a bludger came at him. He looked desperately to his teammates and finally caught Ginny's eye. She nodded at him and smacked the Quaffel to Calvin before telling Alex and Tristan to watch Harry's back.

The Chasers and Keepers were battling on one front while the Keepers and Beaters were fighting their own war, that one much more dangerous. Hermione's attention was no longer focused on Ron and Ginny, but on Harry. Her hands were constantly covering her mouth to keep from screaming as bludger after bludger was whacked at him. She bit her lip, afraid that he would get hit in the head it was coming so close.

Snape scowled down at the fight for the Snitch. No one was breaking any rules, but having two bludgers flying in one general area was a hazard to all people involved. Even he had to admit that his Beaters were playing a very dangerous game with the Gryffindors. By drawing the attention of the bludgers on only the two seekers, there was a high chance that someone was bound to get hurt.

Granted, he wouldn't feel very badly if Potter was to be knocked off his broom, but it also put their Seeker at risk for injury. If that happened, Gryffindor would win the match, hands down.

Minerva sat next to him with a thin, bony hand over her chest, her eyes bulging as she looked on, just hoping her fame-child would not fall victim to such an atrocity. Not that she ever wanted to witness any student hit with a bludger, but those things did tend to happen from time to time. More often than not actually.

The whole crowd was on pins and needles, anxiously watching the battle below the Chasers. No one was even paying attention when the point values being shouted out were over a hundred. Harry and Grawler dodged and weaved through the constant bludgers crossing their path and cutting extremely close to their noses as they fought to pull ahead, still chasing that fickle golden ball that never could go in a straight line without making some kind of sharp turn. Eddie was ahead of him by a yard, successfully avoiding the hazards thrown at him from the Gryffindors. One cut close to his face and he halted to stop from being hit. He all but smacked himself in the nose with his broomstick as Harry darted past him.

The Gryffindor Beaters were flanking Grawler, not giving the Slytherins a chance to whack the bludger at Harry, allowing their Seeker to get closer to his goal. Harry pulled away by one yard, two, three. He reached out for the Snitch as the crowd went wild with cheers. He could hear Hermione shouting at him as he passed her box. He was only inches away. Two inches. One. Almost—

The cheers of the Potter fans turned into a collective gasp as the back of his broom was hit and he went spinning and tumbling to the ground. Even the Gryffindor Beaters were thrown off, and Grawler zipped by them. The Slytherin Beaters high fived and smacked the bludgers toward Ron after stealing them from their opponents. Luckily the redhead dodged them both, but had to let the Quaffel pass him.

Minerva sat in shock with her mouth wide open as Snape smirked beside her. His eyes flicked to her face and he wondered if he needed to remind her to breathe. Maybe that would show her how formidable his house really was.

"It hurts, doesn't it, Minerva? To see the object that has brought Gryffindor so much glory…fail…"

She couldn't even respond. At least, not at that moment. Severus knew he would hear her annoying rants later.

Hermione's shoulders drooped. It was all over. Slytherin would win the game now that Harry was out of it. She was thankful, though, that her friend had not been hurt. He had stood up after a moment and walked off the pitch, waving to the crowd as he went. Even from her place high up in the box, she could see the disappointment etched on his face, though he tried to smile for his fans.

It wasn't much longer before Eddie Grawler caught the Snitch. There was a chorus of boos from the Gryffindor fans, but the Slytherin fans gave whoops and cheers, making fun of the losers. The teams landed on the field and walked back out to their tents, the Slytherins waving like champions, the Gryffindors waving good-naturedly, though just as disappointed as Harry.

"What did I tell you, Minerva?" came Snape's arrogant tone. "Declawed. Potter has now been put in his place. A job well done for my house, wouldn't you agree?"

McGonagall finally looked at him, her mouth now shut, her eyes raging with an indignant fire. "Mark my words, Severus Snape! You and your house will suffer a major defeat next time! You'll see!"

Hermione met her friends as they left the field to return to the castle, sniffling from the cold just as much as they were. "You were all great!" she said. "It was such a close game."

"Yeah, not close enough," said Harry, and Hermione couldn't help but mentally roll her eyes at the poor sport he was when he lost.

"We almost had them. It wasn't fair the way McMillan and Jansons ganged up on you like that," said Ginny. "It just wasn't fair."

"I know. I was so worried," said Hermione.

"Me too," said Ron. "Are you okay, mate?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, a mild bite to his tone. "It wasn't fair, but…you win some, you lose some I guess."

"We'll get'em next time," said Ron as the four of them entered the Great Hall.

There was a chorus of "You stink, Potter!" as they sat down at their table, reminding Harry of the annoying badges from his fourth year. He knew it was just a game, but it still hurt to lose to Slytherin. If it had been Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, it wouldn't have bothered him so much.

All throughout dinner, Snape had the liberty of teasing his elder colleague about the trouncing Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor team took. Although he did keep his smirks to a minimum. He did have his reputation to uphold.

"It's too bad you didn't make that bet, Minerva. You could have paid me back. Then you wouldn't have to feel so guilty for robbing me."

"Severus, I swear, one more word—just one more—"

"Or what? You'll sack me? Come now, you'd miss me too much."

"You think so? I could throw you from this castle right this instant and have no regrets."

"Try it. I dare you."

She squared her shoulders and gave a proud, 'humph' before returning her attention to her plate, bent on ignoring the arrogant arse in black beside her. Snape smirked as he took sip of his whine, admiring the green and silver banners that hung from the enchanted ceiling.

X-X-X

Hermione walked out in the snow-covered inner courtyard well past curfew. She knew it was Snape's turn to patrol that end of the castle and that's when they planned to meet. He didn't try to sneak up on her again, as futile as it really was. Instead, Hermione felt the pull from her collar and looked to her right to see him walking at her slow, even pace on the covered veranda.

He smiled when she caught his eye, and she did the same.

"So…" he began, his hands shoved in his pockets as usual. "How's Potter faring over his loss?"

Hermione looked away from him defiantly with a disbelieving laugh as they continued walking, she in the middle of the courtyard, he in the sheltered veranda. "He's doing just fine, Your Royal Arse."

"Name calling, Miss Granger? Tisk, tisk."

She didn't respond to that, but she did smile as she looked ahead of her.

"You said that if Gryffindor won, I would have to wear that ghastly red scarf," he reminded her. She still said nothing, although she tried to hide her growing smile beneath said scarf. "I suppose the deal went both ways," he said thoughtfully as he passed behind a pillar. "That means…since Slytherin won, you have to wear a green scarf. Correct?" His eye flicked to her flushed face, and he couldn't tell if the flush was from the cool air or from his teasing.

"I suppose it's only fair," Hermione conceded, still refusing to meet his gaze, though she couldn't hide her grin forever.

"Hm…interesting." Snape rounded another pillar and came out into the middle of the courtyard through a doorway in the veranda. The pendants were hidden somewhat by their winter clothing, but a faint red glow could still be seen beneath his cloak and her scarf.

He stepped up to her, his playful smirk that she loved so much gracing his handsome features and making him look rather devilish in the darkness. Her enhanced vision allowed her to see the amused glint in his eyes and she looked down at her toes.

Her eyes returned to his face as she felt him grab the ends of her red and gold scarf and unwind it from around her neck slowly. He had already removed his own and his smirk never faded as he replaced her red scarf with his green one. He pulled her hair out from underneath of it and let it fall around her shoulders, then took a step back.

"You look lovely in green," he observed.

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed. "Oh really?"

He frowned slightly. "I admit, red is…more fitting. But green certainly does look lovely on you."

Hermione snorted out another laugh, and then took her red scarf from him, wrapping it around his neck.

"Now now, we had a deal. I would only wear _that_ if Slytherin lost—which we didn't."

"So? You look adorable in red," she giggled.

He frowned, hard. Then he grabbed the ends of the wretched fabric and pulled it off. "Absolutely not."

"True," she amended. "Green is more fitting, but you do look awfully adorable in red. Like a Christmas present," she said, fighting to put it back round his neck again.

He fought her. "I beg…your pardon?" He attempted to push her hands away, not wanting anything Gryffindor colored to adorn his person.

"You heard me. You're like…a big, black handsome box with a red ribbon." She tried again to toss it over him, but it got caught on his ear and hung lopsided on his head. She laughed again as he scowled.

"No," he said, grabbing the infuriating piece of cloth, balling it up and holding it high over his head.

"Yes," she said, attempting to jump for it, but failing miserably. She tried again, but ended up jumping too hard against him, sending them both crashing down into the snow.

Snape grunted as he landed on his back, Hermione having practically tackled him just to get her stupid scarf. His hair and her hair were both in his face and in his mouth, and he tried to un-stick it from his lips and tongue.

"Granger!" he growled, having no luck.

She sat up on top of him with a giggle. "So sorry! I didn't mean that! Honest!"

He glared up at her, blowing his own hair out of his face now. "Right…"

Her giggling died as he continued to stare at her, her scarf still clenched in his right hand. She frowned, about to make a more sober apology, but just as she opened her mouth, a snowball collided with her chest and she stumbled back off of him, startled.

Snape, never one to truly laugh out loud (frankly the sound would be quite odd to Hermione's ears if he ever did), gave the haughtiest smirk she'd ever seen on his face before. A chuckle rumbled somewhere deep in his throat as she blinked at him, astonished that Severus Snape would do something as childish as throw a snowball. It was unthinkable. It was bizarre. It was mad.

"What's the matter? Not going to cry are you," he said as he pulled himself to his feet and stared down at where she sat, still flabbergasted, in the snow.

"You…Severus Snape…threw a snowball…"

"Your point?"

"Oh…I guess…I don't have one," she said, reaching behind her. "I just couldn't believe you had such a—"she threw a snowball at his chest"—childish side!" She grinned again as she grabbed another handful of snow and stood, ready to toss it at him at any moment.

He raised an eyebrow at her, having absentmindedly folded her scarf and put it into his robes. "If you think I'll play such a silly game, you are mistaken, I can assure you."

"Hey, you started it. You can certainly finish it."

"I am finished," he said, turning on his heel and heading back toward the castle. Another snowball collided with his back and he stopped only momentarily before continuing on. "_Miss Granger_, I will not cater to your foolish whims. Now let's go back insi—"Another snowball, this time in the back of the head. He stopped again and whirled around, receiving an icy smack to the face.

Now he was positively glowering.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands as she fought to hold in her laughter. She reached down, grabbed another handful and pulled her arm back.

"I'm warning you…" he said darkly.

She pulled her arm back further.

"Hermione…" Further. "Don't." Further. "You." Further. "Dare."

WHAM! Right in the face again.

Hermione's laugh only pierced the night for a split second before she gasped, finding herself flat on her back. Snape was staring down at her, growling in very real agitation. Hermione smiled sweetly, knowing he would not allow his wrath to come down upon her. He would only stare her down and hope she stopped toying with him.

Needless to say, when she smacked the snow, tossing it up into his face, his intimidation tactics hadn't worked. He growled again and rolled off of her, moving quickly toward the entrance into the castle. When he kept being assaulted with the cold balls of ice, he stopped his retreat and sighed.

Minerva was walking down the corridor from her office back to her chambers after catching up on her work when she paused, staring out at the snow-covered inner courtyard. She saw Snape roll his eyes after Hermione had hit him with another snowball.

"Fine…If that's really the way you want to play, Granger…" Faster than you could say Quidditch, he turned and crouched, grabbing a handful of the white fluff at his feet and tossing it at the girl.

Hermione was hit, but she laughed again as the two commenced an actual snowball fight.

McGonagall, had she not seen it with her own two eyes, would never have believed it. She blinked, watching her usually sour, foul tempered colleague play a game with the young Gryffindor witch. And, it seemed, once he let himself go, he actually enjoyed himself. Minerva smiled, feeling a little better about their "relationship" as she headed back to her quarters.

X-X-X

Hermione woke to the smell of him beside her, and she moaned, pressing her face into his shirt. But when her eyes fluttered open, she saw it wasn't his shirt; it was his scarf. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the green fabric, then cast her gaze about the room.

That's right. She was in her own room this time, not his. Disappointment washed over her, but she remembered why she hadn't stayed with him. She had class earlier on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and the two of them had stayed up pretty late the night before as it was. If they had gone back to his rooms, she wouldn't have gotten enough rest to be able to function in her classes.

She closed her eyes, burying her face in the scarf and wishing it was Severus. She groaned, not wanting to get up for school for once.

"Are you done making out with the scarf?"

Hermione's eyes flew open again to see Ginny sitting on her own bed, staring at the brunette. She forced herself to push away the scarf and sit up, rubbing her face and eyes.

"I wasn't making out with it, Ginny. I'm just…tired."

"Do I want to know why?"

Hermione shot her a glare. "Snowball fight, Ginny."

The redhead just stared at her, not believing that was why she had been gone so late. "Riiiight…Well you better get up. You're going to be late for class. I'm already ready."

Before she left, Hermione had shrunk Snape's scarf and placed it in the pocket of her robes. Throughout the day, she would reach into the pocket and finger the soft, knitted cloth and smile fondly to herself as she remembered the night before. She found herself doing this even more during potions class, although she fought to keep her expression free of any such emotion.

If Snape looked at her all through class, it was only fleetingly as his gaze flitted across the room. What she didn't know, though, was that he had done the same thing with her Gryffindor scarf as she had done with his Slytherin one. As he went over again what Slughorn had failed to teach properly, Snape's hands were in his pockets like usual, his right hand toying with the miniature scarf. A student went up to him after class to ask a question, so Hermione was forced to wait until later that evening to see him.

Lunchtime saw even Harry's mood looking up, no longer as down about being knocked off his broom in the rivalry match. He was smiling and happy, same as he usually was since Voldemort had been defeated for good, and it seemed the day couldn't get any brighter. Hermione's eyes wandered briefly to the Head Table and she saw Severus smile briefly at her from behind his goblet.

She returned to eating and talking, but a few minutes later, the group was interrupted.

"Hey Potter, how are you feeling?" They looked up to find Alex standing behind Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny were seated across from them, as was their normal seating arrangement.

"Oh, um…I'm fine, thanks. Loads better."

"Good, glad to hear it. You did great by the way. All three of you."

Ginny and Ron muttered their thanks modestly. Alex's smiling face and eyes switched from them to Hermione after a brief moment. "Hello Granger. Enjoy the match?"

Hermione, catching Harry's eyes flickering from her to Alex, then back again, reminded her of his warning a few days prior. She swallowed a bit nervously. "Yes, I did. You were all really good."

"Thank you." He pushed his hands into the pockets of his robes, looking down at the floor before returning his eyes to her face. "Um…do you mind if I…talk to you…?" he said, pointing his thumb toward the doors leading out of the Great Hall. "Just for a moment," he assured her.

Hermione bit her lip. Oh this wasn't good. But what could she say? She didn't have time? Lunch had barely started, so that was not a viable excuse. She supposed she had to be polite and at least let him speak his peace, even if she dreaded what was coming.

"Er…sure. Okay…" She stood reluctantly, Harry giving her a sympathetic look, which she returned with a grimace that Alex couldn't see. Before she turned to follow the Gryffindor boy from the room, she cast her eyes back to the Head Table to see Snape now frowning, his eyes deathly black. She would just have to explain it to him later.

Draco caught the look on his Godfather's face as Alexander Coop led Granger from the Great Hall. Was that…jealousy? He wondered. No, no. It wasn't quite jealousy. It seemed to Draco to be something more than that. It seemed almost…possessive. The boy frowned in deep thought, looking from Snape to the pair leaving the room, then back again.

Did his Godfather like Granger?

He sneered, still unable to wrap his head around such an absurd and disgusting idea. No way.

Out in the corridor, Alex walked Hermione a ways to make sure that they wouldn't be heard. He was a very private individual. A nice boy. And under normal circumstances, Hermione may have been flattered that Alexander Coop was interested in her. But now she was going to have to shatter his hopes and she wouldn't even be able to tell him why her answer was no. She groaned internally.

Alex stopped and turned toward her, and Hermione knew this was going to be hard for him, which made her feel all the worse. She wanted to stop him from saying anything, but she couldn't rat Harry out for telling her.

"Look, uh…I'm sorry I'm being kinda mysterious here. I hope I don't seem like a creep or anything," Alex began cautiously. Hermione's heart twisted as she heard his strained words and saw the hope in his eyes. _Not again,_ she thought. _First Ron, now Alex. Why me?_

"It's okay," she assured him and felt guilty for the lie. "Is…is everything alright?"

"Yes!" he said. "I mean, yeah, it's great. I was um…I was just wondering if…maybe you'd like to…go out with me some time?"

Hermione bit her lip, preparing herself for letting the poor fellow down, but as she opened her mouth to speak, he continued.

"Well, let me explain." She tried to cut him off but he held up a hand. "I don't know you…all that well. But I've heard a lot of great things about you. You're smart. I've seen you in class. And you're real pretty…and nice." He shrugged. "You seem like my type of girl. And, by the way, I don't say that to everyone. I've only had…two other girlfriends. A-and I'm faithful. So…Uh…I'm rambling again. Sorry."

He scratched the back of his head and Hermione wanted to burst into tears. Alex was a popular guy. Being the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain had its perks, he was an outstanding student, like herself, and his looks rivaled that of Prince William. And the fact that he didn't sleep around with whatever girls chose to flaunt themselves at him made him more attractive in the eyes of the female student body. It made the guys okay with him too since he wasn't one to steal their girls.

For a moment, Hermione wondered what it would be like to date him. He would be faithful, she knew. He would be charming once he got past his initial shyness, because he really was shy when it came to girls, she had noticed. He would be kind and probably protective. Sweet and loving. Probably a good lover, too. Had her life not taken a turn for the abnormal just a few short months ago, she probably would have said yes to Alex. But as it stood, she was fully devoted to one man, and that was Severus.

Absently toying with the Snape's shrunken scarf in her pocket, she looked at Alex sadly. Apparently she'd been staring at him like that for longer than she realized, because he dropped his head and cleared his throat.

"I see," he said quietly. "Er…sorry to bother you, Hermione."

"No, Alex, wait," she said, but then she wasn't real sure why she had said anything of the sort. He looked back at her, his eyes full of hurt because instead of flat out rejection, she had given him a look that was full of pity, an emotion that no one ever took kindly to.

"I'm…I'm sorry. It just…I didn't expect you to…" She sighed and gathered her thoughts before she continued. "Alex, you're a wonderful guy—and I know that's terribly cliché, but it's true. I'm just…not ready for a relationship right now. After Ron…I dunno. I just need time."

She regretted her words as soon as she saw a flicker of hope come back into his eyes. "So, what you're saying is…not right now…but maybe in the future?"

_Dammit._ "Um…yeah, maybe." She felt horrid—just horrid—lying to such a perfect gentleman, but she just couldn't tell him the truth.

_Then again, he wouldn't like you anymore if he knew, would he?_

Shaking the thought from her head, she forced a smile.

He returned it, although his smile was shy and a little wavering. "Thanks, Hermione. For the kind words I mean."

She nodded.

"Well…anyway…guess you should get back to lunch then," he said.

"You should too," she added, but noticed that his smile faltered.

"I'm not real hungry, thanks. Going to go to the library to finish up my Charms work." He began walking backwards, waving to her. "S'pose I'll see you later, Granger."

She waved back as he went. "Yeah, see you later, Alex."

The boy shoved his hands back in his pockets and turned to walk away. Hermione let her face drop once he was no longer looking at her. She felt like such an awful person. But really, she wondered, why her? Boys had never been interested in her before. Well, besides Ron and Viktor Krum. Well, there was McClaggon, but he had been a…well, let's be honest. He was a man whore to say the least.

But now she was in her final year of Hogwarts and she had had to deal with Ron being unable to let go of her, she fell into a relationship with her professor, and now she had to turn down a very nice boy like Alex. It was kind of annoying actually.

She sighed. Oh well. It was over at least. Although, as she made her way back into the Great Hall, she wondered if she had anymore admires.

Gods, she hoped not.

Seeing Hermione return without the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain had Snape feeling much better. She glanced his way and gave him a brief smile, letting him know that everything was settled. Though if she thought he wouldn't ask after the incident later that evening, she was wrong. He fingered the red scarf in his pocket before taking another bite of his steak.

**A/N:** I wish my banter was as clever as some of the other writers. I guess I'm not a very good comedy writer. Lol Oh well. I didn't really plan on writing a whole chapter about the Quidditch match. Thought it would be a lot harder to write. I liked this chapter though! It was fun, and we got to see the old rivalry that exists outside of the main characters. It was fun! And…I had to make Gryffindor lose for two reasons: one…they always win, and that wouldn't have been much of a surprise now would it? And two, the whole scar thing came to me and I thought it was cute. So there. Hope you enjoyed this…unexpected chapter!


	42. Chapter 41: Nightmares

**A/N:** Always so happy to read your wonderful reviews. Again, thank you to everyone who is following this story even if you aren't a reviewer. : )

A thought has occurred to me more than once—an image actually. I keep imagining Snape on a big black horse. All black except for white socks, and maybe a little white at the roots of its mane and tail. You know how you can always see the ends of the sleeves of his white shirt underneath his frock coat? So the horse would match him. XD I want to think of a reason why he'd be on a horse so I can write a story about it.

I think I have my vocabulary back, at least somewhat. I haven't read all the Harry Potter books before, only listened to three, because I'm legally blind and reading them is hell on my eyes. So I finally have money to buy them all on audio CD. :D I heard Jim Dale's voice narrating what I was writing in this chapter. LOL!

Anyway, on with the story!

_Chapter Forty-One: Nightmares_

The fire crackled as usual in the grate as the smell of burning cherry wood filled the nearly dark sitting room. The only other lights were the two gas lamps on the end tables, one on each end of the sofa. The two armchairs sat cattycornered on either side of those.

Hermione lounged on the sofa, reading through her Ancient Runes text and taking detailed notes on things that, admittedly, she already knew. Better safe than sorry, though, was her motto when it came to such things. Besides, what if she forgot something important? It would be much easier to flip through her notes than to look through the textbook for the answers. At least for Hermione anyway. Anyone else would say that her notes and the textbook were nearly the same length.

Snape sat in the chair on the other side of the end table nearest her feet with the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_ in his long, pale hands, seeing as how he'd been much too busy that day to actually have a look at it. Though why he bothered to check the news these days he had no idea. The Wizarding World was quiet since Voldemort's downfall, and the only real news to be published centered around the Ministry, which he glossed over disinterested.

Only one thing caught his eye as he flipped lazily, and a little exasperated, through the contents of the paper. The Headline of a short article toward the back read: '_Death Eaters Still Missing.'_

His expression just as bored and disinterested as ever (though his curiosity had been peaked), he read through the article more thoroughly.

The hunt for the remaining Death Eaters has been a daunting task for Aurors. The "Witch Hunt" continues as authorities and Ministry officials alike attempt to track down the most dangerous of these individuals. 

While the Ministry has had much success, unfortunately a great many of the Death Eaters have proven to be quite good at hiding from even the best trained Aurors. Security is being tightened everywhere, on the lookout for any suspicious activity that might be helpful in locating the last of these threats.

On a more positive note, the Death Eaters at the top of the Aurors' most wanted list have all been captured and sentenced to varying degrees of sentencing in Azkaban Prison. As of today, there are only ten Death Eaters left to find. It is assumed that these, being the least threatening, have simply found themselves places to hide in the hopes of escaping capture and will do no serious harm, if any, to either the Wizarding or Muggle communities. 

Still, the fight to arrest those in affiliation with Voldemort is being tackled from all directions. The culprits are coming closer to being discovered each day as the Aurors continue to uncover more and more clues. 

Snape frowned at the article. Of course the lowest of the bunch would scurry into mouse holes too stupid to at least turn themselves in and beg for a lighter sentencing. _If_ Snape had been a true Death Eater, and had been at the bottom of the list as these men were, being nothing more than a thief or a snatcher, that's exactly what he would have done. Because he knew, the more you fought, the worse your punishment became once you were caught.

Then again, if he had been a true Death Eater, he would have been on the very top of the Aurors' most wanted list. He had been at Voldemort's right hand. For him, being caught would have literally been a death sentence. He would have been thrown in Azkaban for the rest of his life. His best bet would have been to escape the country altogether, which would have been fine, because he, unlike the remaining Death Eaters in hiding, was smart enough to do so.

Luckily for him, though, Snape was not a loyal Death Eater. The Ministry was made well aware of his turning spy for the Order of the Phoenix, so any crimes he had committed (and as much as he hated to admit it, he had committed some) had been pardoned due to his precarious position.

Deciding that there was nothing else of interest in the _Daily Prophet_, Snape refolded the newspaper back up into its perfect square. "Ten left. Little rats that have scurried back into whatever holes they crawled out from I suspect," he said, sounding as dispassionate as ever.

Hermione didn't have to be told what he was referring to. "The worst of them are locked away where they belong. No need to worry really."

"No," he agreed. "But finding the scum won't be easy. Such vermin specialize in finding the smallest nooks and crannies to stuff themselves in until they think the coast is clear. In the end, however, they'll be stupid enough to come into the light where they'll be caught. And the story will end when the last rat is caught in the Aurors' traps."

Snape placed the newspaper on the table next to him and stared off into the fireplace as Hermione immersed herself in her Ancient Runes text once more. Silence fell over them again and Severus's mind wandered back to earlier in the Great Hall. His eyes narrowed as he watched the flames lick the last huge log in the middle of the grate. Should he ask her about that boy she'd left the room with?

The desire to know what they had talked about gnawed at him. It had been gnawing at him all day, but as of yet, he had refrained from bringing it up. He had wondered if Hermione would tell him about it, but she hadn't. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

But as he turned over the event again and again, his thoughts spinning in all directions as he tried to make sense of it, he opted to ask after it after all.

"So…what was it that Coop wanted earlier?" he asked, already having his suspicions as to the answer to his question. "Not attempting to recruit you for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, is he? I dare say you wouldn't make it, not with your dislike of flying…"

The words in Hermione's books began to blur as she caught his question. She hadn't expected him to ask about it. She hadn't really thought it important to tell him either. It wasn't like she had wanted to say yes to Alex, but couldn't.

Biting her lip, Hermione wondered how Snape would react. He hadn't looked happy when it had happened, but she had smiled at him when she'd reentered the Great Hall, letting him know that there was nothing to worry about. Knowing she couldn't just refuse to answer him, she steeled herself for his reaction.

"He…he asked me out." She looked over her book and saw his black eyes turn even blacker.

"What did you tell him?" he demanded in a hiss, and Hermione decided it was time to close her book.

"I told him no of course," she said, looking at him confusedly. What else would she have said to the boy?

"That's all?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…no. I mean, I didn't flat out refuse. I didn't want to be rude. He's such a nice guy…"

She sighed when she saw Snape grow more wary with every word she spoke.

"I told him I wasn't ready for another relationship," she said simply. "I said that since Ron and I had ended it, I just hadn't been…looking for anyone. And he left it alone. He didn't try to change my mind or anything."

Severus seemed to relax somewhat. "That's all? Then it was over?"

She bit the inside of her mouth, wondering if she should tell him of her slip-up. _Honesty is the key to trust,_ she told herself. _We don't need to start keeping secrets. I suppose I'll have to tell him._

"Well…I kind of…made a little miscalculation," she admitted. "I hadn't…chosen my words carefully enough I don't think." He didn't say anything; he merely stared at her in silent invitation for her to continue. "I sort of…unintentionally made him think that…there was a possibility that I would change my mind in the future."

"And how did you manage that?" he asked, looking very displeased.

"I don't know…I was trying to let him down gently. So when he brought up the prospect of the future I just…agreed with him, saying maybe because I didn't know what else to say."

"So you helped contribute to his notion that you and he would be…" he sneered. "Together someday."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "We told McGonagall we were going to be discreet. And even if we hadn't, neither of us like gossiped about. What else was I supposed to tell him since I couldn't very well say anything about you?"

"You could have just said no, you weren't interested, and when he asked about the future, you could have told him it would never happen."

"That's so harsh! He's so nice, and…"

"Then doesn't he deserve the truth?"

"But…but…the truth would have hurt him…I just couldn't. His heart was in his eyes. I mean, it's not like he'll ask me again, and I probably won't see him after this year, so it won't matter anyway. He'll find someone else."

"And if he doesn't?" Snape was still agitated. "What if he finds you down the road and he does ask you again? What will you say?"

"The truth," she stated simply. "By then, it won't matter who knows about you and I."

Hermione was being as logical as ever, and Snape knew it, too. Alexander Coop, he was sure, would not seek Hermione out in the future. The boy was admittedly humble and overall, a quiet individual. And while he did not give up easily on important endeavors, he was smart enough to know when a cause was lost.

So why was Snape getting so angry over it all? Why did he find that he suddenly had a hard time controlling his temper?

He heard Hermione sigh again. "What is it?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer, because he himself, had no idea. She stood up, putting the book aside and walking to stand in front of him as he stared back into the fire, the flames growing smaller and smaller. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail that was slightly disheveled since she'd been lying on the sofa. A few ringlets had escaped the band to hang around her face. Her eyes, though, held concern and insight.

"Why are you afraid?" she asked, unfazed by his obvious rising anger over the subject.

His eyes snapped to her face. "I'm not afraid. What've I got to be afraid of?"

Her eyes softened further. "You're worried I'll change my mind about you…aren't you?"

His stare turned nearly murderous. "And what if you do?" he asked bitterly.

Hermione frowned. "I won't."

Snape leered at her, looking as if he didn't believe her in the slightest. She wondered what had brought back his insecurities, the one's she'd seen in his eyes after the first time they had kissed. He was, at that moment, vulnerable. He was attempting to hide that vulnerability behind his angry mask like he always did. But Hermione would rather draw it out and extinguish it rather than let it stay locked inside him forever.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because," he said irritably, waving his hand as if it were obvious. "People move on, they get bored or annoyed or decide they're too good for you. It always happens."

"That's not how I am," Hermione defended, but the hurt in her eyes wasn't because he thought she'd abandon him. "And I hope…that's not how you are with me…"

He frowned deeper, rising from his chair. "Don't be stupid, Hermione. You know that's not what I meant."

She turned away from him and walked over to stand in front of the blazing hearth. He wouldn't really do that, would he? He wouldn't get bored of her, right? Was he getting bored of her already? Or was he just upset because he feared she would tire of him? She wasn't sure _what_ he'd meant by his last comment, but suddenly she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She wished he hadn't brought up Alex at all.

Snape forced a deep breath into his lungs. What was he doing? Why was he pushing her away? That's not what he had wanted to do. But bugger, the thought of her leaving him…it had his nerves all balled up and it made him want to turn back into the big, black beast he usually was in order to protect himself from harm.

But logic told him that Hermione would not hurt him. She was too kind, too generous. She had let Coop down gently because she hated to hurt other people. And Snape knew that Hermione loved him. She'd accepted the Hearts without objection, and even now, even when he'd suddenly turned sour on her, she still was not storming out on him, though that was probably what he deserved for his rude behavior.

He clenched and unclenched his fists multiple times, attempting to regain control of his logical mind as he stared at the back of her head. He could see that she was now frowning sadly into the fireplace, and he felt his heart sink.

"I'm sorry," he said stiffly, the words sounding insincere as he fought to think rationally. He breathed in again. "I didn't mean…to snap at you."

He took a step closer, but stopped when she whirled on him. "Why would you think such horrible thoughts?" she demanded of him, and his heart sunk even lower when he noticed she was on the verge of tears. "How could you think that I would accept this—"she grabbed the stone round her neck—"and then just abandon you? I couldn't anyway! We're connected now. We can't be with anyone else—and I don't want to be! I love _you_, you stupid arse!" She emphasized her last statement with a smack to his chest. He didn't flinch.

She turned away again, crossing her arms and trying not to cry. "I only hope," she said much quieter now. "That you meant it, too. And that I won't be the one to bore you as time passes, if I haven't begun to bore you already."

Snape had felt guilt before. Many times, in fact. But he never remembered feeling as low as he did at that moment, and all because he'd gone and said the wrong thing. All of the irritation, all of the suspicion, left as her words cut through him like a sharp gust of wind. How could she honestly believe that she would bore him? She wasn't boring. He was. Well, he wasn't boring, per say, but he wasn't…desirable in any way. He still had no idea what had attracted her to him in the first place.

And that was where his insecurities had come from. No one liked him. No one had ever liked him, even when he'd been a nice, quiet schoolboy. He didn't much care what people thought of him anymore, except when it came to Hermione Granger. Her opinion was one of the very few that mattered. And he feared losing her love and adoration to someone who possessed the admirable qualities that Snape himself did not.

"I'm sorry…" he said again, and this time, his voice was much softer. There could be no question of his sincerity. "That's not what I meant, Hermione." He didn't move toward her again. He just stood there, staring at her back as he explained. "I would never, grow tired of you. You are the most extraordinary person in my life with…the most special place in my heart. Forgive me…my temper. I was out of line."

She turned tear-filled eyes on him. "Why would you think I would leave you? Didn't my words mean anything? Doesn't my time here, with you, mean anything?"

"Yes," he said warily. "Please understand, Hermione, that my trust has been…broken…several times by those whom I thought I could trust the most. I have been used and lied to and grown tired of more times than I can count. My trust doesn't come easily anymore."

"You don't trust me."

He shook his head. "I do," he assured her. "However, old habits…are hard to break."

Hermione saw that he was being entirely honest with her. He had let his ire, his low self-esteem, get the better of him, and now he sincerely regretted upsetting her. His shoulders were hunched and his head wasn't held as high as it usually was. He looked nervous and unsure. It occurred to her that he still had a hard time admitting his thoughts and feelings. It still made him acutely uncomfortable.

As with the first time they had kissed, he didn't exactly know what to do to rectify his mistake without making the situation worse. It became clear, however, that he would say no more until she replied in some fashion, because his mouth was now pursed into a hard line.

Hermione forced the tears from her eyes, knowing now that she had misunderstood his words. She swiped at her cheeks as one of the tiny droplets escaped. "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up either. It was stupid. I suppose we both have a lot to learn about how the other's mind works."

He gave a small incline of his head. "Indeed." They stood there for a moment, and then Snape held out a hand to her. She smiled with a small sniffle and he took her into his arms. The two embraced, silently pushing aside their previous discussion and all the confusion that went with it.

Snape pulled back and they smiled at each other in forgiveness. Hermione saw that he wasn't as nervous or as unsure as he had been before. She kissed his cheek and stepped around him to grab her Ancient Runes book off of his stand and put it away in her bag.

Severus watched her as she did so, a question forming in his mind. "Just…out of curiosity," he began thoughtfully. "Besides Ron Weasley—"he sneered as he said the name—"Have you ever been…interested…in anyone else?"

Hermione looked up at him, surprised by his inquiry. She wondered if she should tell him the truth or not, considering she'd been truthful already once tonight and it had led to them arguing. She saw the amused curiosity though in his black eyes, and his one eyebrow was slightly raised. It seemed he was trying to lighten the mood, although why he'd chosen that question to ask was beyond her.

"Well," she said cautiously, watching his expression. "Not really. I mean there was Viktor Krum in fourth year, but my attraction to him faded rather quickly when I realized he wasn't my type. I saw him as just a friend, though I did have a good time with him at the Yule Ball…for awhile anyway." She remembered Ron ruining her evening, but she shook away the memories.

She laughed as she remembered something else, then played her next statement off as if it were no big deal. "Of course, in my second year, I did have somewhat of a…crush on Professor Lockhart. Then again, all the girls did."

Snape had snapped "What?" just after she'd said 'Lockhart.' Clearly he hadn't expected that. He looked revolted at the thought. "That hack? I had been under the impression that you were the brightest witch of your age, even when you were twelve. How could you be fooled by that bleeding idiot?"

Hermione flushed, toying with her fingers nervously. "It was just a silly crush. It's normal for girls that age. And boys," she pointed out, but his look of disgust did not fade.

Snape rolled his eyes and sunk back into his chair. "I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised. You're not the only one who fell for his lies."

"And you knew he was a liar from the start?"

"Obviously. No one person, wizard or otherwise, could possibly accomplish all of the things he claimed to have done without getting himself killed. And I can spot a lie when I hear one."

Hermione giggled. "Obviously not, since we always managed to—" she shut her mouth instantly and his eyes shot to her face. "I mean…er…"

He frowned deeply. "Please. I knew when you or Potter or Weasley was lying. Often times, I simply had no evidence to take it up with the Headmaster. Besides, that meddling fool knew everything that went on in the castle. Even if I could have busted you for something, he would tell me to leave it alone, it was all a part of his silly little game."

There was his bitterness towards Dumbledore again. Hermione found it both disheartening and oddly amusing. So he had usually known when they lied to him. She wondered something…

Clearing her throat, she said, "Do you remember…Harry's first Quidditch match?"

"Yes. Of course I do. Quirrel attempted to jinx Potter from his broom and I spent half the match countering it."

"Yes, well…do you remember when your robes caught fire?"

He was about to answer her, but something in her face gave him pause. Guilt. And she was forcing back a small giggle. His eyes darkened. "It was _you_." She couldn't help it. She laughed, covering her mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. "_You_ set me on fire? Why?" He looked angry, but more of in an "I-can't-believe-I-didn't-know-it-before" sort of way.

"I'm sorry! We…we thought you were the one jinxing Harry's broom. We didn't find out until later that Quirrel was the one doing it."

Snape snorted as he usually did when he couldn't believe the rubbish he was hearing. "Figures. You three have always been a pain in my—"

"Hey!"

He smirked over at her. "You're still a pain in my arse, Granger. But I concede that I may be a bit of a masochist since I enjoy you entirely too much."

X-X-X

She lay in her bed restful only for awhile. The moonlight spilled through the window between her bed and Ginny's, a pool of silver splashed over her form. The green scarf was clutched loosely in her hands, but her grip tightened as the moon rose higher.

Hermione fought to stay asleep, but a growl deep inside her head was beckoning her to wake.

_**Get up. It's time. You can't keep me locked up forever.**_

_No,_ thought Hermione. _I can't let you out. Not now. Not here. It can't be that time already._

She grew more fitful, tossing this way and that. Terror consumed half of her thoughts while the idea of freedom tortured the other. She opened her eyes just a little, squinting to see her sleeping friend on the other side of the shaft of light from the window.

She couldn't. Not yet. Not when her best friend was so close, and her other friends were in a room not too far away. She wasn't afraid for herself. She was afraid for them—afraid of what she would do to them if she let the beast free.

_**Let me go! Now! **_growled the voice within her.

Hermione shut her eyes in pain when it felt like something was clawing at her from the inside, trying to break out of the confines of her human skin. She screamed, the thing beginning to break her bones as it forced its way out of her heart and mind, and into the real world. Hermione put up a valiant effort to stop it, but it was unstoppable.

Her form shifted. Her legs elongated, her hair receded and came back in a thin layer all over her body. Her jaws grew outward, her teeth lengthening to sharp fangs. She sat up in her bed, her screams turning to growls of both pleasure and pain as her ribcage mended itself with the bones of a beast.

Beside her, Ginny had awoken and now stared, horror stricken, at the large, furry creature that sat hunched on Hermione's bed. The covers had been torn to tatters; the feathers from her pillows were floating silently to the ground. The stone around the creature's neck glowed blood red. And when the beast turned its face to Ginny, the girl saw that its eyes reflected the same hellish color.

"Hermione…" the redhead breathed in an almost inaudible whisper, her voice trembling over that single word.

**The wolf saw the girl clearly, even in the dark. It curled its lips and snarled, its hackles rising, the adrenaline beginning to pound between its ears. It met the eyes of the human and saw the fear, the terror, the shock.**

**She was perfect.**

_Ginny! No!_ Hermione shouted inside her head, but it was no use.

**A scream that would have curdled the blood of a weak human only fueled the wolf's desire for more as the redhead's body hit the floor with a thud. With a soft, quiet growl, the wolf stalked out of the room and down the stairs. **

**There were two boys sitting on the couch facing the fire. They were talking, but the words did not interest her as she stalked up behind them silently. **

_No, please, stop it! STOP IT! Harry, Ron! Run! Go, now!_

**As she reached her targets, she rose up onto her back legs, her jaws opening wide. Neither one had time to scream or panic as their heads were sliced from their bodies, tumbling to the floor, mouths still open but unable to complete their unspoken thoughts.**

Hermione cried in despair, watching the gruesome scene and willing it to end before anyone else got hurt. She'd already lost her three best friends in a matter of minutes.

**The halls were just as quiet as the boys were now as the wolf tore through the portrait hole and prowled silently about the castle, looking for her next victim. **

**She found another boy sitting in a window and watching the stars outside. **

_Oh no, oh Gods…Not Alex. Alex!_

**He suspected nothing and barely knew death had decided to take him when the sharp fangs wrapped around his neck and snapped it.**

**She continued to stalk up and down the corridors, hardly making a sound. She stopped when she heard footsteps coming closer. Her ears twitched. She listened.**

**Then, from around the corner up ahead, a tall, blonde male stepped into her view. He looked up at her, not with fear, but with a kind of smugness about him. **

"**Come to try and give me rabies, you miserable cur? You honestly think that I'm afraid of you?" He smirked and the wolf narrowed her eyes, just standing there, waiting. **

_No! Even if it is Malfoy, I don't want to kill him, too! Don't try and pick a fight with me!_ She thought, wishing he could hear her. _You'll lose! Just go! You stupid prat, get out of here!_

"**I figured it out. The riddle. You thought I never would, didn't you? Well I've got news for you, Granger: I'm not as stupid as you seem to think."**

"**That's enough, Draco," came the silky voice from just behind the blonde. The boy turned and the wolf raised her eyes to stare directly at the man in all black with the raven hair who stood in the shadows. His eyes were just as black as his robes and the expression on his face would have scared any human. "I'm afraid…you know too much." He stepped out into the moonlight, and the blonde boy's face turned paler than a ghost as the person he had once looked up to transformed.**

_Nooooooooo!_

**Both wolves leapt at him, claws forward, jaws open.**

Hermione's eyes flew wide open as her protest echoed throughout the room, then died away. She was breathing heavily, clutching Snape's scarf to her chest in desperation while her body shook with dread. The first thing her brain processed was that Ginny was sitting up in her bed, staring back at her with a sympathy and concern.

X-X-X

"If you're that worried about it, maybe you should go talk to someone," Ginny said while they were in the library later that day, looking through the shelves upon shelves of books for ones that would be useful for their Ancient Runes essay. "Tell Snape."

For once, Hermione wasn't really up to doing her schoolwork. Her nightmare had been haunting her all day, and her sense of apprehension over the full moon on Saturday was increasing by the hour.

"I already did. A few days ago."

"What did he say?"

Hermione sighed, replacing a book that she donned useless to their cause. "He said we shouldn't have reason to find confrontation now, and we won't go looking for it. We'll leave the castle and everything will be alright."

"So you've got nothing to worry about."

"I know…Or at least, I'd like to think I knew. But how can we be sure? We can observe what happens during our transformation now, but we have no control over what the wolves decide to do."

Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's arms, forcing the other girl to look at her. "I'm still not a fan of him, but if Snape says that you'll be fine, then I know you will be."

"But it's not us I'm worried about!" Hermione protested. "It's you! And Harry and Ron—and everyone else!"

"Just calm down. Look, you weren't this upset about it until you had that nightmare. Ask Snape from some Dreamless Sleep. Maybe it will put your mind at ease if you don't have any more of those dreams."

"I doubt it, Gin."

"There's no harm in trying, right? Saturday is three and half days away. You can't go around all worked up and running on such terrible sleep."

Hermione turned and waved her off. "I'll be fine. I don't need it. Besides, it has bad side effects if you use it too much."

"You'd only have to use it tonight, tomorrow night and Friday. That won't hurt you."

The brunette huffed. "I don't know. He'd just think me stupid."

Ginny gave her an agitated look. "Really? If he made a habit of always telling you how stupid you are, I'd seriously be questioning why you're with him then."

"Don't be silly, Ginny. He doesn't tell me how stupid I am. He thinks my intelligence rivals his own, thank you."

"Then he would know you wouldn't take Dreamless Sleep if you didn't absolutely need it—and you _absolutely need it!_"

"No!" Hermione snapped. Then catching herself, she said in a much nicer, calmer tone, "No. I'll just have to calm myself down. I don't like relying on potions if I don't have to. You're right, I've nothing to worry about. Like Severus said, we'll be just fine. We'll get through it together."

She smiled, then turned back to the shelves again, but Ginny was not convinced that her friend had really come around. She knew she couldn't force the issue any more, so she let it be for the time being.

The night terrors interrupted her sleep that night and the next. She woke just the same as she had before, trembling and in a stunned panic. Ginny tried her best to keep her friend calm, but with the lack of restful sleep and her mounting fear, Hermione was nothing more than a ball of nerves.

Snape only saw her Thursday during class and for a few minutes afterward, but she managed to put up a front that fooled even him. Perhaps she was getting better at lying…

Friday, however, Snape had plenty of time to spend with her in the evening. He had demanded that her studies be lain aside so that he could have her all to himself, so they sat in his sitting room, talking and flirting, and even helping themselves to a bit of the whine he had taken from the kitchens earlier that day.

Being as skilled as he was in the art of spying and procuring intelligence, he could tell that even though Hermione seemed pleasant on the outside—indeed, she was becoming a fine actress at the very least—, she was troubled on the inside. When he asked her to stay with him that night, Hermione had said that she'd promised Ginny that she'd be back around midnight, no later—which wasn't a lie.

But Snape was the kind of man that didn't take no for an answer. He noticed a flicker of something close to nervousness flash in her eyes as she finally gave in to his persuading. Having observed her all evening, he finally decided he had to get to the bottom of what was troubling her.

He propped himself up on one elbow and peered down into her face as she smiled up at him. He hadn't turned out the gas light on his side just yet and the glow from the flame made the edges of his hair shine a golden orange.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a soft voice.

Her smile widened. "Yes. I'm just fine." Hermione remembered just then that he'd told her he could see through anyone's lie. She hoped he wouldn't, just this once. There was no need to make him worry. She was only hoping that if she had another nightmare, she wouldn't yell in her sleep like she had before.

"I don't believe you."

Her smile faltered a bit. Maybe he wouldn't buy her lie after all. "Well it's the truth."

"Don't you remember our little discussion Tuesday evening? There's no use hiding it from me. Something is bothering you, and I want to know what it is."

Hermione bit her lip, knowing that she would have to tell him something. But would he know if she lied again?

"Well?" he prompted.

"Okay, okay. I'm…I'm worried…about my midterms."

It didn't look like he'd bought it. His face looked hard as stone, but she could almost see the wheels of his mind turning. "Really?" he asked accusingly. She didn't answer. "You know you can pass them, just as you do every year, your marks soaring above those of the other students who are far less adept. Why would you feel the need to panic now? No, something else is bothering you. I'm not sure why you're hiding it from me. I thought you could trust me now."

"I do trust you!" she hastened to assure him.

"Then what are you worried about?" he demanded, his voice quiet but commanding. "Is it the full moon?"

So he'd guessed it. She couldn't very well deny it now. Her eyes dropped to her hands as her fingers fiddled with the sheets. "Yes…"

His face softened. "I told you not to."

"I know. I can't help it. I just keep seeing…seeing myself tearing those villagers apart last time. I had pushed the thoughts away, knowing I couldn't have done anything differently. I had no control over it. But now…I just hope that once we leave the castle, we won't come back until sunrise."

He ran a hand over her arm with a sigh. "Hermione…We won't hurt them. We tried to escape the confrontation last time; we didn't want to be near those villagers. But they had us surrounded. There was no way to break through unless we fought back. Before that, there was no desire within our wolf selves to hurt or destroy anything."

"I know you're right…I'm just…scared."

Snape pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, his fingers tunneling through her hair to sooth her. "Don't give it any more thought, Hermione. Let your worries go, and sleep. It'll be over soon."

At three in the morning, Severus was awoken by flailing limbs and cries of panic. Hermione seemed to be fighting with herself. She acted as if she was trying to push something away from her, but then she would wrap her arms around herself, trying to hold it in. She would scream things like "No! Stay away!" and "Stop! Don't make me do this!"

Severus tried to grab her arms and stop them before her hands could collide with his face as he called her name to wake her, but he found it hard to keep her still. When she yanked free from his grip to curl up in a ball, he touched her tentatively on the shoulder.

"Hermione, wake up. You're safe. They're all safe. You're dreaming."

She continued to cry out in her sleep, and her screams were agony to Snape. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He shook her gently and tried to wake her, but she didn't comply. He shook her harder. "Hermione. Hermione. Hermione!"

She opened her eyes with a gasp, shaking worse than she had before when she'd faced the nightmares. Snape's heart twisted at her tortured expression. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated, mouth open as if she were still screaming, but no sound left her lips now. Sweat beads rolled down from her forehead, and he could hear her wild heartbeat hammering in her chest.

"It's alright," he said again, easing her back into his arms as he sat up on the bed. "It was only a dream."

She didn't say anything, but complied stiffly as he held her. Her hands clenched against his bare chest, and he could feel silent tears fall on his shoulder. It took awhile, but he held her close until she no longer shook and the tears stopped tapping his skin.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?"

She took a shuddering breath, her face still buried in his shoulder. "I didn't want to worry you."

He frowned. "And finding out this way was so much less worrisome," he said sarcastically, his voice still soft.

"I'm sorry…I hoped it wouldn't happen again."

He pushed her back just enough to be able to look into her glassy eyes. "Listen to me, Hermione. Whatever happened in your dream will not happen tomorrow night. We will leave Hogwarts and come back in the morning, and no one will be in harm's way. I promise you. Your friends will all be safe."

She nodded feebly and he sighed again. He let her go, turning to pull open the drawer of his nightstand. When he turned back to her, he held a phial in his hand. "Take it," he ordered quietly but firmly.

Hermione hesitated. "Dreamless Sleep," she said grimly.

"Yes. There are only a few hours left, and you'll be able to have a lie in since it's Saturday." When she made no move to take it, his voice became more commanding. "Use it. You should have asked me to give you some the moment you started having these dreams."

"But—"she cut herself off at his warning look and slumped her shoulders, taking the phial without protest. She downed its contents before handing it back to him.

Snape placed the empty phial back on his nightstand and shifted the pillows so that he could lay propped up against the headboard. He gestured for Hermione to lay with him, and she complied, resting her head on his chest the way she'd done the night she'd asked him to stay in the tent with her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he stroked her hair and her back to offer comfort.

"Shhh. Sleep," he said silkily. "You need the rest."

Resigning herself to do as she was told, Hermione closed her eyes, mentally thanking him for being the rock when all she wanted to do was melt under the anxiety.

**A/N:** You know, I can't remember where I heard this comment, but it keeps coming back to me as I listen to the series. Someone said that Snape is way nastier in the books than in the movies, and yeah, they're right. O.o lol Still love him anyway, but I stand by my previous statement that this story involves the Allen Rickman movie Snape. : ) So it's just a little bit more believable. Haha. Please review!


	43. Chapter 42: The Alpha's Female

**A/N:** Well now! I, for one, hope that the admins on this site do not decide to take this story down, nor any stories I post in the future. Because I have to tell you, I got to go to work with my mom and attempted to find another site, but all of them suck. Like, wtf. I can't even upload a word document? Really? And it's all so damn complicated, I think I need to take a freaking class to get my PH.D in how to post stories on the internet! UGH!

So, my search has failed so far. I cannot get it to post on Granger Enchanted, Mugglenet Fan Fiction or Your Fanfiction dot com. I am still waiting on an email verification from Restricted Section dot org. I did manage to put up the first chapter on LiveJournal under the username of takumaangel, but I really don't like it either. I'll be damned if I can figure out how to even navigate it. I think I'm just dumb…I don't know. Anyway, sorry for the rant. Let me know if you can see the story on that site.

I thought my last chapter was rather boring, but I'm glad you all liked it. XD And I'm getting new readers! I'm so happy. I have the epilogue for this story written. I can't wait to post it cause…it's beautiful. Haha. I really think you'll all enjoy this chapter! :D

_Chapter Forty-Two: The Alpha's Female_

Eight o'clock. Snape awoke, blinking the fog from his eyes and remembering what had happened during the night. Hermione had been having nightmares—and not for the first time apparently. He looked down at the witch in his arms and noticed that she was still sound asleep.

The Dreamless Sleep. She wouldn't wake up for another couple of hours. But now that he was awake, Severus knew it was no use trying to drift off again. He held Hermione for a while, his hands traveling down her back and delving into her long, brown curls. He closed his eyes to soak up the tranquil morning moment, then opened them and gently slid the sleeping witch from his form so that she rested comfortably with her head on the pillows.

Snape stood, cracking his neck and shaking out his hair before walking into the adjourning bathroom to wash up for the day. It didn't take long before he was dressed in his usual ensemble and heading out into his kitchen to put on some tea. Sitting at the table and sipping his hot, morning drink, Snape picked up that day's issue of the _Daily Prophet_ and flipped it open.

He skimmed the headlines and a few phrases from the articles, hoping to find new information about the remaining Death Eaters, but of course, there were no updates on the matter. Not interested in anything else the _Prophet_ had to say, he tossed the paper aside and took another sip of his tea.

This was his usual routine. It was not exciting to say the least, and it rarely ever varied. Hermione was the only recent change in his life, but although she found herself in his chambers through the night, she was never able to stay to change up his morning rituals. Well, except for the weekend before when she'd spent an inordinate amount of time in the dungeons with him. He wondered briefly if this weekend would be the same as the last.

Bored sitting at the kitchen table and staring off into space, he finished his tea quickly and marched into his private labs to check the potions he was currently monitoring. There had been no change, which was no surprise since he had placed each potion under the _Stasis_ charm so that it would keep until it was ready to have something else done to it, but it was ingrained in the Potions Master to habitually check them nonetheless.

His gaze swept the room, making sure that all was as he had left it the day before, then his eyes landed on the collection of large phials that sat in his cabinet of completed potions. He walked over to the cabinet and opened the doors, reaching for one of the phials filled with a deep red liquid; the Wolfsbane.

They had not used it the last time they had transformed, and he and Hermione had been just fine. His eyes narrowed as he studied the potion, wondering if they should have taken it…It was too late now, though. It had to be imbibed a week before for it to work. If it turned out that they did need the Wolfsbane, though he was highly skeptical of this, then the batch they had prepared would be no good. He frowned, knowing that they had wasted essential, rare ingredients. It always pained him to waste things.

He could be upset that he'd wasted his time searching for the damned plants, but in truth, if he hadn't had to search for them, then his life would not look as bright as it now did. He glanced down at the glowing gem, then placed the phial back in its holder.

He stood by what he'd told Hermione; they would not need the Wolfsbane.

X-X-X

She clutched at the pillow with a sleepy groan as her foggy brain worked to drag itself out of its slumber. She was warm, but there was no mistaking that the heat she normally found beside her when she was in this bed was not there. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around the room to find that she was alone.

Hermione turned to face the door when she heard footsteps just outside of it in the sitting room. They were headed to her right and faded, telling her that he had gone into his kitchen.

She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed slowly as she stretched. She recalled waking in the night to another horrible nightmare, but she could barely remember how terrifying it had really been after such a long, restful sleep. She smiled.

After going to the bathroom, Hermione opened the door to the bedroom and walked out into the sitting room. She looked into the kitchen doorway and saw the man she was looking for doing something at the counter. He turned as she entered.

"Good afternoon," he greeted her with a pleasant expression, though he did not smile.

Hermione paused as she stopped by the little round table in the center of the kitchen. "Afternoon?" she asked.

A slight smirk tugged at his lips. "It's quarter past noon."

Her eyes bulged. "Holy crickets! W-why didn't you wake me earlier?"

He waved away her comment and turned to place two cups of tea on the table. "There was no need. It is Saturday, and because of your disquieting dreams, you had not gotten the proper rest for a few days now. You needed it. Plus, the effects of the Dreamless Sleep allow for between eight and ten hours of sleep. You wouldn't have been easily woken until it wore off."

He gestured for her to sit down, but she did not. She simply stared at him. "But I've never slept until noon before."

He lifted his brows. "You just did. Are you hungry? It's lunchtime."

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her tangled mess of bed hair. "I suppose I should head down to the Great Hall. I told Ginny I would be back last night, but I wasn't. I hope they're not worried."

"She knew you were coming here?"

"Yes."

"Then I am sure she will understand why you did not return to Gryffindor Tower," he said dismissively. "I thought we could have lunch here. Unless you would prefer it down in the Great Hall. It is, of course, up to you."

"Oh," said Hermione, not sure that the effects of the Dreamless Sleep had worn off completely. She felt a little disoriented and was still a bit bleary-eyed. Maybe it was best that she stay with Severus a while longer. "Okay, sure. We can eat together," she said taking the proffered chair he pulled out for her.

"Cella," he called as he walked around the table to take his seat. Instantly the elf appeared in the little kitchen carrying a tray of finger sandwiches and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "Thank you," he said curtly to the elf. Then he looked to Hermione. "My usual lunch when I eat in my rooms. Would you like something else?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you," she said to both Snape and Cella with a smile.

"If there be anything else ye need, Miss, Cella will be happy to bring it," the elf insisted.

"This is perfect. Thanks."

With a grin and a pop, the elf was gone.

X-X-X

Hermione managed to catch up with her friends as they were leaving the Great Hall and heading back to the Tower for some studying. Ginny had demanded to know why she hadn't been back when she said she would be, but Ron insisted that Ginny could use her imagination. As for him, he refused to imagine anything besides Hermione falling asleep in the library and not waking up until the afternoon because she'd read herself to sleep.

"You need to grow up, Ron," Hermione said, beyond sick and tired of him jumping to the conclusion that all she and Snape did was have sex each time she was in his rooms. "For your information, we didn't do what you seem to think we always do, not that it's really any of your business."

"I'm sorry, but I can't even imagine you having a slumber party with him! It's mad! You're mad!"

"Maybe, but if this is what it's like to be mad, I don't wish to be sane," she said with a grin.

"Only you, Hermione," said Ginny.

Little did they know that one of the students in the throng behind them was listening intently to their conversation, although it was clear that the Golden Trio did not want to be overheard. Draco Malfoy walked in front of the crowd, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny only a few feet ahead of him. They didn't seem to be paying attention to their surroundings, and although their hushed discussion didn't last long, Malfoy's suspicions had been confirmed.

The night before, he had been on his way to see his Godfather, only that time he had had a legitimate question regarding his schoolwork. However, Draco was drawn up short when he'd reached the corner and saw the portrait of the Baron swing aside to let Hermione Granger into Snape's private chambers. Once again, the girl had not knocked. The frame had simply opened without the Potions Master's consent.

That had struck Draco as particularly peculiar. Snape never let students in his chambers—besides himself of course. But what reason could Granger have for being there? His mind had toyed with the idea that she was snooping, but she hadn't cast a spell on the portrait. In fact, the Barron seemed to recognize her, never even asking after her appearance before letting her in. This led Draco to believe that Granger had been there before.

He waited for her to return where the four dungeon corridors met again, but he had ended up sliding down the wall to sit on the floor for almost an hour before he decided she wasn't coming back out. What could she possibly be in there for? It had bothered him, and he just had to find the answer. If Malfoy was anything, he was determined, especially when it came to the possibility of blackmail.

He had looked at his watch to see that nine o'clock had turned to ten. Ten o'clock turned to eleven. He had summoned a few of his textbooks to keep him busy while he waited, but when midnight rolled around, he knew for a fact that Granger was not going back to Gryffindor Tower that night.

She was sleeping over with Snape.

Draco had tried to force the thoughts from his mind as he returned to the Slytherin dormitory, but as he lay in bed, he kept seeing the most disgusting scenes playing out in the darkness. It was impossible, he had told himself. There was no reason to believe that Granger and Snape were having some kind of an affair.

Only there was a reason. He had proof this time. No student ever went into Snape's rooms, let alone so late at night. And even if there had been an emergency, no student would have stayed with Snape for three hours—or more. There was no other explanation, was there?

Draco's sleep was fitful. His mind was too restless. He'd risen early and gone down to breakfast, knowing sleep was not within his reach as long as he was so distracted. When he'd entered the Great Hall, he had noticed that Snape was not at the Head Table. That hadn't surprised Draco really. The Potions Master didn't always attend meals on the weekends, and he sometimes missed them during the week as well. Lunchtime came around, and still no sign of Snape.

As he left the hall after lunch, he saw Saint Potter, his girlfriend, and Weasley up ahead of him. He sneered as he stared at the back of their heads. He wondered if they knew where their little bookworm had gone and why she, too, had not been to a meal that day.

"Harry!"

Draco looked to the left as the familiar voice assailed his ears. So, she had appeared again. She looked just as perky as always. She joined her friends as they walked up the staircase, and Draco decided that he would follow them since they weren't aware of his presence.

Judging by Weasley's words, Draco had come to the correct conclusion; Granger had slept in Snape's chambers. He also noted what Granger herself had said.

"_For your information, we didn't do what you seem to think we always do, not that it's really any of your business."_

Taking in Weasley's disgusted tone and this response from the girl, Draco could only assume that his worst assumptions had been realized.

Granger was shagging his Godfather.

The trio had moved on to a different topic of conversation; their Ancient Runes essay. Knowing that he had all the information he needed, Draco turned and walked back down the stairs to mull it over. His face was twisted with revolution at the truth of it all. When the hell had that happened? How? And most importantly, why?

Was she doing it for her grades? Draco furrowed his brows in thought. No, she didn't need to. She had always been top of the class, even in potions, which had always angered Draco. It had also annoyed the hell out of Snape up until recently apparently. So what had changed?

Unless…

No. His Godfather was not seducing a student. Draco refused to contemplate that train of thought. Severus Snape may be a mean, snarky old git—he may have dabbled too much in the Dark Arts—but he was not, and never had been, a pervert. In fact, Malfoy had mused more than once if his Godfather had been gay. Draco had never seen him with a woman, though now that he knew Snape had been a spy, playing on both sides of the war, he could easily see why the man had not shown interest in the company of the opposite sex.

So why, then, were he and Granger…sleeping together? Draco growled in agitation and annoyance. What did it matter? He had found out the truth—never mind the cause. He had caught Granger red handed.

X-X-X

"Ugh, I don't remember ever having to write this much for Ancient Runes," groaned Ginny as the four of them flipped through the books she and Hermione had picked out from the library.

"Me either," said Ron. "It's murder."

"It is our seventh year," Hermione reminded them.

Harry scratched his head as he read through the texts. He had never been very good at this class either. Runes seemed pointless to him, but he guessed there was a reason the class was offered. Maybe if he decided to be an Auror, he would need to know vaguely what the symbols meant.

The more he puzzled over the books, though, the more he questioned his theory. Aurors didn't come into contact with Runes very much, and if they did, he assumed they would take their findings to an expert. Deciding the class had no purpose to him, he pushed the text aside to take a break. His head hurt now, and on a Saturday no less.

Hermione huffed. "You know what; I think we should have grabbed that other book we were looking at."

"Agreed," said Ginny. "Maybe it has something in it that these ones don't."

The brunette stood from her place on the couch. "I'll be back. I'll run to the library and get it."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Ginny.

"No, I'll only be a few minutes. Keep looking through those. We might have missed something."

"Mione, it's Saturday," whined Ron. "Can't we take a break?"

"You had a break last night," she said firmly. "And this essay is due on Tuesday. There isn't time to goof off, especially if the information isn't very easy to find."

She turned and swept from the room hurriedly, wanting to get to the library and back to the Common Room without wasting precious time. Efficiency was what Hermione Granger strived for. She was heading down a third floor corridor when her mission was rudely interrupted.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt-blood."

Hermione spun around to face Draco who was standing in the middle of the corridor looking both smug and agitated at the same time. She glared at him. "I don't have time for you right now. Go away." She made to continue on her way to the library, but Draco's next words drew her to a halt.

"What's the matter, Granger? Couldn't get Weasley to give it to you doggy style, so you went whining to my Godfather?"

She spun again, not bothering to ask him how he'd learned about that part of their relationship. She stalked towards him with a growl. Her eyes were flashing with anger now. She was livid. "How dare you? You'd better clear off, Draco, before you find yourself in a lot of trouble."

They stood a few feet from each other now, and although Hermione looked as though she were about to punch him in the face again, Draco only smirked.

"What does he do? Hook a chain to that collar of yours and tie you to the bed beforehand? He seems enough like a sadist to me."

He saw her face turn nearly as red as the glowing stone as he let that mental image sink in. He was so amused by the blush and the fury in her eyes that he almost didn't notice when she swung her fist, aiming for his nose.

He caught her wrist in his hand. "You can't catch me off guard twice, you filthy mutt," he growled as he yanked her into an alcove and pinned her with her back against the wall. He held both of her wrists now on either side of her head as she struggled to get free.

"Let me go, Malfoy!" she growled. She knew she had to be strong enough to push him off. Or at least, that was what she thought until she realized how tough the blonde really was.

"I told you, Granger; I'm not afraid of you."

She flung her head forward to bite him in the face the way she'd done to the werewolf that had abducted her in the forest, but he drew back just in time. She winced as her neck snapped backward from the force of her action and she smacked the back of her head on the stone wall.

"God you're vicious," he sneered, his lip curling. "And I thought you couldn't get any worse than that ugly, frizzy-haired, bucktoothed bookworm. Maybe that oaf, Hagrid, will want to keep you as his pet now that you're so dangerous."

"Shut up!" she barked as she tried to at least lift her leg to kick him where the sun didn't shine. He had her trapped though. She couldn't move at all.

"No. I want to know why you're shagging my Godfather."

"Who says I am?" she said defiantly.

"Please, I've noticed your odd behavior. The way you two look at each other is sickening. And I saw you go to his room last night. You didn't come back, and you weren't at breakfast or lunch. I'm not as thick as you seem to think."

She just scowled at him, giving up on trying to worm her way out of her situation. He overpowered her. She had no chance of escaping him unless someone happened to see them.

"And what is that rubbish," he said, leering down at the pendant. "You both have one. I tried asking Severus, but he wouldn't tell me."

"What makes you think you can intimidate _me_ into telling you, Malfoy? When have I ever given you the satisfaction of getting what you wanted?"

"Alright, if you won't answer those…What do you see in him?" She still didn't answer. She glared at him with malice and defiance. His face grew angrier. "You like Slytherins now? I guess I can understand why. But if you were looking for a shag buddy, you could have at least chosen someone closer to your own age. Or is it that you like older men?" His lip curled again. "Or maybe the bookworm has always had a desire to have a forbidden affair with a professor. It wouldn't surprise me."

She gave a cry that was between a growl and a scream as she fought more forcefully to escape his hold so that she could beat his face into the floor. She couldn't even reach her wand since he held her wrists so tightly against the wall. She was already starting to feel bruises forming under his hands.

"Draco, I swear, when I get my hands on you, you are going to wish Voldemort had used the killing curse on your sorry arse!"

He pressed in closer when she managed to bang her head off of the wall for the second time, and it lulled sideways onto her shoulder, stars flashing in front of her eyes.

She looked up through her momentarily blurry vision to see that Malfoy's face had morphed into a confused frown, but his expression was still far from pleasant. He reminded her more of a rat than a snake.

"I suppose I can see what attracts him to _you_," he said lowly. "You have learned to tame that mop into something that resembles hair now, and your teeth aren't nearly as big anymore. Even if you are a mudblood and a cur, even I can't deny that you have a _few_ attractive qualities. Maybe I'll be noble and offer to take you out of my Godfather's hands so he doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

He leaned in closer as if he were actually about to kiss her, but she lunged forward again, nearly catching his pale lips with her teeth. He yanked his face away again, clearly beyond angry now. "Why you little—"

He was cut off when someone grabbed the collar of his robes and yanked him out into the corridor. He yelped, hitting the ground hard, a sharp pain shooting along his spine as it made contact with the hard stone floor. A white heat flashed behind his eyelids as he tried to hold back the cries of agony. His back wasn't broken was it? Because it sure as hell felt like it was. Whoever had thrown him down must have used all their strength to do it.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, trying to sit up to see who had attacked him, but his face paled as he stared up into the murderous visage of Snape.

He stood in front of Granger who rubbed her wrists, looking from him to Draco in a mixture of startled confusion and burning anger. Malfoy saw that his Godfather was hunched a little, as if he were about to attack, and his wand was in his hand, pointing to Draco threateningly. His small black irises now consumed the whites of his eyes, his dark brows drawn down making his deep scowl seem even more menacing. If Draco thought Hermione had been livid, it was nothing compared to the wrathful ire in Snape's deadly expression.

The tall, dark and revered Potions Master stepped slowly toward the boy who still half lay on the floor, and Draco noticed that the stone around his neck was such a deep red it was almost black.

"Don't you _dare_…touch her…again…Draco," he growled slowly in a voice that was unfamiliar to the boy. It sent a ripple of cold fear over his body, and that was saying something since Snape had never really frightened Malfoy before. "If you do, I vow that I will do more than just hex you all the way to St. Mungo's, boy. Consider this your only warning. Now get out!" he snarled, pointing his wand in the direction of the stairs that led back to the dungeons.

The blood drained from his face, his eyes bulging, Malfoy scrambled to his feet despite the searing pain in his back, and ran down the corridor and out of sight. "Fifty points from Slytherin!" Snape added, but Draco did not once dare to look back for fear that his Head of House would change his mind and decide to curse him instead.

Hermione was frozen as she stood behind Snape. He was still bent in a partial crouch, his head not even turning to follow Malfoy as he ran, though his black eyes bore into the fleeing boy that was making his escape. Snape's hair seemed wilder, as if were some of it was standing on end. It reminded her of how Sirius had looked in his animagis form, snarling at the werewolf version of Lupin five years ago.

She was half afraid to touch him, her own anger having faded some since Severus had come to her aide. But he was beginning to worry her since he wasn't moving at all.

"Severus…?" she said tentatively, her fingers brushing the arm of his robes.

He spun around, and she saw that his murderous glare hadn't left with Malfoy. "Are you hurt?" he demanded in an urgent growl, his eyes raking her form.

"Wha—no. I mean—"

He saw her wrists and he grabbed one, yanking it up so that he could examine it. His eyes darted to hers a moment later, and if it were possible, he looked even angrier.

"What do you mean no?" he snapped.

"I'm fine! It doesn't hurt," she hastened to reassure him, fearing that he would go on a rampage and _Avada_ the next poor soul to come around the corner.

He dropped her hand and spun on his heel, heading off in the direction that Malfoy had gone. "Come with me," he ordered.

"I said I'm fine!" she called after him since his long strides were already taking him fast away from her. He stopped and turned partially toward her, his expressions still dark.

Hermione took a breath. "I'm on my way to the library to pick up a book. I was going to head straight back to Gryffindor Tower so that we could keep working on a paper for class."

For a moment, the two just stared at each other. Then Snape stalked back to her. "I'll go with you," he said, and there was no arguing with that tone.

His cloak was draped around him as he glided behind her like a dark, silent specter. Hermione's anger hadn't completely left her, but she was no longer at her boiling point. She could tell that he wasn't going to let the matter go so quickly, however. His fury radiated off of him in almost palpable waves, and any students they passed stopped talking, hiding behind their books or their friends or the statues.

But Hermione couldn't see the deadly glare Snape gave to any male students that happened to cross their path.

He followed her into the library, not saying a word while they walked passed rows and rows of magical tomes. They turned down an aisle, and Snape seemed to stand guard as Hermione ran her finger across the bindings, searching for a specific title. As she scanned the books, one of the sixth year boys stopped at the end of the row and peered down it as if he intended to browse that particular area, but upon seeing the murderous glare on the face of the Potions Master, he thought better of it and skirted off to look someplace else.

Hermione looked up at Snape when they had exited the library, but he made no move to go back to the dungeons. She sighed, knowing then that he was going to accompany her all the way back to the Tower. The silence was uncomfortable as he trailed her, and Hermione's anger toward Malfoy had turned into nervousness. He wouldn't kill Malfoy would he? Of course not. But Hermione wouldn't have cared if he had plans to throttle the boy.

They were just making their way up the last few steps when the Fat Lady's eyes landed on them.

"That was a long visit to the library, my dear. I assume you got sidetracked," she said to Hermione. Then she noticed Snape trailing the young Gryffindor. "Professor." She raised her brows in mild surprise. "Is everything alright?"

Snape's dark glower rose to the portrait's face. "Peachy," he said unconvincingly. "She is not to leave the tower unless accompanied her friends or another professor, is that clear?"

Hermione turned to him, startled. Her mouth was open in protest, but she couldn't find the proper words.

The Fat Lady eyed Snape in mild surprise. "If you say so. Although I've never known Miss Granger to get into trouble all by herself before."

Ignoring the portrait, Severus's eyes shifted to Hermione. "No exceptions," he told her, noticing that she looked about to put up an argument. "I will send Cella for you at nine this evening." With one last glance at the portrait, he turned and hurried off down the moving staircases, leaving behind a bewildered Hermione and a slightly confused Fat Lady.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had only been studying half of the time Hermione was gone. They had stopped to debate what was taking her so long. Ginny had just stood up to go and find her friend when the witch in question came through the portrait hole looking annoyed and confused all at the same time.

"Took you long enough," said Ron before he registered the odd expression on her face. "Mione, what's wrong?" He and Harry both stood now to look at her.

Hermione cast her eyes around the room, then she stepped around the couch, pulled out her wand and placed a _Muffliato_ around them.

"Mi?" Ginny asked again as they sat back down, the casting of a silencing charm telling her that something had happened on Hermione's way either to or from the library.

"The strangest thing just happened," Hermione whispered even though the three of them could no longer be heard by the rest of the room.

"What?" said Harry.

She told them about Malfoy and how he had taunted her before pinning her in the alcove. She told them he had almost kissed her when Snape had grabbed him, then she relayed all of the events that took place once Malfoy had fled the corridor all the way up until the conversation with the Fat Lady.

The three of them listened to the story, shouting in outrage at the way Draco had treated her and saying that if they had been there, they wouldn't have just threatened the arrogant Slytherin.

"Hold on, he told the Fat Lady not to let you out of the Tower unless we were with you?" Ginny asked, stunned. "Why?"

"I…I don't know. He said he would send Cella, the house elf, to fetch me at nine this evening."

"So that you can leave Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill Malfoy," said Ron, unable to get past that bit. "I know I've said it before, but I'm really gonna kill him this time."

"I think you're going to have to get in line," said Ginny. "It looks like Snape has dibs on the first try—and I don't think he'll miss either."

"Don't say that Ginny!" said Hermione. "I wish I could hex his arse off, but we can't kill the stupid prat."

"And why not? He put his hands on you, Hermione!" Ron argued.

"Yeah, and I punched him in third year."

"That didn't teach the slimy little bleeder, though, did it?"

"Calm down, Ron," said Ginny sharply. "By what Hermione's told us about Snape's intervention, Malfoy won't be showing his face around her again for a good while."

"Let's hope so," said Hermione. "Or I might just get expelled for what I do to him."

"You don't think he'll tell the whole school, do you?" said Harry. "About…you and Snape then?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. If he does, I don't really think anyone will believe him. If I'm wrong, then…I suppose the whole school will be made aware of our relationship."

"So why do you think Snape's acting so…er…" began Ginny, but she couldn't find the right words.

Ron remembered back to a few weeks prior when he'd been stupid enough to accuse the Potions Master of seduction of a student. He had received a wand pressed dangerously against his throat and a warning to watch who he pissed off. He hadn't mentioned the incident to the others, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that Snape was one mean son of a Horntail.

"That's just Snape, isn't it?" he said. "He's not one you want to mess with."

"It sounds like he had to be pretty mad to scare even Malfoy," Harry observed wisely.

"He was," said Hermione. But Hermione didn't need to ask why he had been so nasty even after Draco had fled. She knew that he was very possessive of her and the fact that he had insisted to escort her to the library and back to the Tower only served as proof to her theory.

X-X-X

Snape paced angrily in front of the fireplace in his sitting room. Part of him wanted to down a bottle of firewiskey to burn the rage out of him. Part of him wanted to march to the Slytherin Common Room, grab that blasted Malfoy brat and ring him by the neck.

He knew he should swap words with his idiot Godson, but he feared that if he came face to face with the boy again that he wouldn't escape life in Azkaban for murder. What had Draco thought he was doing, physically harassing another student—and Hermione no less? The fact that it hadn't been a random student made Snape very aware that his Godson knew of his connection with Granger. How much the boy knew, though, Snape couldn't be sure.

He hadn't asked Hermione what Malfoy had been saying. He should have, but he had been too royally pissed. He had to find out, though. But first, he needed to calm himself down before he sent Cella to fetch her later that evening.

X-X-X

A few hours later, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were feeling pretty good about their essays. That last book had contained a lot more information than the other ones had, and by the evening hours, they had more than half of their papers completed. Eight-thirty saw Hermione and Ginny returning to their room. The boys had wished Hermione luck and she had smiled at them weakly as she walked up the stairs. She and Ginny put away their homework before Hermione changed into muggle jeans and a turtleneck. There was no point in dressing up for her date with the full moon.

At promptly nine o'clock, Cella appeared with a crack in she and Ginny's room, and Ginny, too, wished Hermione luck as she grabbed her coat. Then Hermione disappeared with the little elf, reappearing in Snape's sitting room barely a second later.

"I've brung Miss Hermione Granger, Master Snape," said Cella with her usual wide, beaming grin, oblivious to the Potions Master's sour mood.

"Thank you, Cella," said Snape with a dismissive wave. "You may go."

The house elf bowed and returned to the kitchens with the standard crack, leaving the witch and wizard alone in the room.

The silence was, again, uncomfortable, but Hermione could tell that Snape had calmed himself down a great deal since that afternoon. He walked slowly from behind the sofa (he had resumed his pacing) to stand in front of her, his hands clasped loosely in front of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked stiffly as he stood at his full height.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I'm just fine. Are _you?_"

His straight, controlled face turned into a scowl. "No," he said, not bothering to lie.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think Malfoy will try to bother me again," she said. "He looked too petrified that you might hex him."

"I still might," he replied darkly.

"Severus, forget it. It's only Draco. He's always been an annoying prat," she said, giving him a very pointed look.

He arched one thin brow. "True, I've usually favored the boy, but I didn't have much choice up until this year. Now, however, he has chosen to ignore my advice, and has instead decided to harass you."

"He's always taken every opportunity to have a go with me," she pointed out.

His scowl deepened. "Don't push me."

She sighed heavily. "Look, I know he's rat, but he really isn't worth the effort. We have bigger things to worry about than his smug taunting."

"I agree," he conceded. "But first, I must ask you what happened before I turned up."

Hermione bit the inside of her mouth, not sure if she really wanted to tell him. Judging by his attitude, she was guessing he would explode with fury and do something rash.

"I am not in the mood for games. Just answer the question—please." He added the last word as a bit of an afterthought. When he was this riled, he didn't often take care to remember his manners.

Slumping her shoulders resignedly, Hermione let out a breath. "He knows, at least partially anyway. He saw me come down here last night and knows that I didn't go back to my dorm."

"And? What did he say to you before…" he cut himself off. Thinking of Draco pinning her against the wall would only make him do something he would undoubtedly regret.

"Um…he accused me of wanting a…shag buddy. He wondered if I simply liked older men now, or if I'd always fancied a relationship with a professor. He said some other things that were rather…vulgar." She didn't think she should tell him that Draco had, in not so many words, offered to take Snape's place as said "shag buddy."

"And how did you come to be pinned against that wall? Why the devil did it look as if he was about to—" He had forced out the first sentence, but he found that he couldn't finish the second one.

_Damn mind reader,_ Hermione thought. "I was getting tired of his vulgar comments. I made to punch him like I did once before, but he caught my wrists and…well." She gave a weak gesture, knowing he would understand. "And…I'm not real sure why he…uh…" She paused. "Less than a minute before that, he was reminding me once again of my frizzy hair, buckteeth and blood status."

"I see. Well it seems that I now have two reasons to be angry with my…Godson; the first reason being that I do not take kindly to anyone who mistreats you. The second reason is that he has now shown himself to be a coward—again. Instead of coming to me and at least attempting to confirm what he assumes is going on between us, he decided to harass you, both verbally and physically."

"Yeah, that's Draco Malfoy. Where have you been for the past eight years?" She caught the darkening of his gaze and apologized quietly. "Sorry…"

He turned from her then, and went back to pacing around the room, placing his hands behind his back. Hermione stood on the rug in front of the hearth, watching him, unsure of what to say. As the tense silence stretched between them, Hermione knew she had to say something—anything in an attempt to calm him.

"Severus," she said softly. He stopped right across from her, turning his head to meet her gaze. "I don't mean to push off the incident as if it was no big deal. It was. But nothing will get resolved if we don't keep cool heads. And we both agree, we have a more pressing matter to turn our attention to. I don't think it would be wise to face a full moon worked up like this."

Snape stared back at her, mulling over her words and letting them sink in. He knew she was right. He had been agitated for hours. He had to let it go, at least for the time being. Hermione needed him—they both needed him—to have a level head. He would do them no favors if his ire controlled his actions.

"Forgive me," he said, quietly now. He forced his expression to soften, and Hermione watched as a few of the hard lines left his face. "My temper has always been touchy, as you well know. I'm afraid that my protectiveness when it comes to you, and the closeness of the full moon, has made it even worse."

Hermione looked at the clock. It was nearing nine-thirty. They still had a little over two hours to go before they transformed, but Hermione wondered if it wouldn't be a good idea to leave the castle now. They did need to make sure they were far enough away from other people. She looked through the window and saw snow accumulating on the windowsill, little flakes sticking to the diamond-patterned glass.

She turned back to Snape. "It's a beautiful night," she said. "Perhaps we should head out."

He stared at her for another moment, and then he nodded. "Right." He walked past the sofa and into his room and Hermione pulled her arms through her coat sleeves. She slipped on her gloves and hat, then she reached into her coat pocket and drew something else out of it.

It was Snape's scarf. She had put it in there the day before when she, Harry and Ron had gone to visit Hagrid and Buckbeak and she hadn't taken it out. She pulled out her wand and enlarged it, wrapping it around her neck comfortably. She smiled into it as Snape walked back into the room in his winter attire.

Hermione looked up when she felt his eyes land on her. His gaze dropped to the scarf and his heart warmed at the knowledge that she had kept it with her. He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a red cloth, enlarging it just as she had done.

Hermione blinked when she saw that it was her red scarf. So he had been carrying hers, just as she had carried his. She doubted that he had slept with it, though. She smiled.

"You're not going to wear Gryffindor colors are you? That would be an abomination."

His lips twitched and he couldn't stop the slight smirk that played upon them. Then Hermione watched as Severus Snape wrapped the red and gold scarf about his neck to match the green and silver one she now wore.

"Don't mistake it for my change of heart toward Gryffindor, witch," he said as he walked slowly to her again. He took her hand in his. "I'm only wearing it because it belongs to you."

She grinned at him. "And that's good enough for me."

Before they could leave, they had to speak with the Headmistress. Snape activated the floo, dropped in the powder and stepped into the green flames, leading Hermione with him.

"McGonagall's office," he shouted, and a moment later, they were stepping out into the circular room.

McGonagall came down the stairs when she heard the fire flare. "Severus. Miss Granger. How are you both feeling?" she said, noting that Snape's expression, though not menacing, was still a bit strained. She noticed their switched scarves and had to ward off a laugh at the sight of her young colleague in Gryffindor colors.

"We are fine, Headmistress. We are about to depart from the castle. I hold no doubts that we will be back by morning."

Minerva nodded. "Good." She looked to Hermione, her eyes holding a rare warmth that the girl had only seen a few times before. "How are you doing, Miss Granger?"

"I'm alright," she replied easily.

"You're sure?" McGonagall looked more nervous than Hermione felt just then.

"Yes, of course." She and Snape's hands were still joined, and Hermione gave a squeeze, drawing nearer to him. "Severus believes it will all go smoothly, and so do I."

The Headmistress looked between the two for a moment, evidently warring with herself. In the end she didn't say whatever it was that she had obviously wanted to say, and settled on nodding instead.

"Well alright. If you're both sure, then…I wish you the best. Off you go now."

Snape bowed his head, then led Hermione back to the fireplace. Again, he activated the floo and called for it to take them to Honey Duke's just as he had arranged. From there they set out for the mountains just outside of the village of Hogsmead, and Hermione recognized them as the mountains where Sirius had been hiding during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

They apparated to a point somewhere in the mountain forest, then decided that if they just kept walking, they would be far enough away from the school and the village that if anything went wrong, no one would be in danger.

The snow lay thicker on the ground in the mountains, even though one would think that the dense trees would serve as a weather shield. Their trek was slow, but it was not dull or tedious. They traveled in relative silence for awhile and Hermione was pleased that it was no longer uncomfortable.

They reached a clearing where a stream ran in front of them, half frozen over with ice. The two of them could look up at the stars and the moon overhead since the snow wasn't falling on the mountain. Snape pulled out his wand and uttered the _Tempus_ charm. It was a quarter past eleven.

Hermione, feeling warmer now than she had earlier (no doubt her body temperature was rising due to the closeness of the transformation), shed her gloves and hat as they stood and watched the stars for a while, stuffing them in the inside of her coat. Then she turned to her companion with a smile. "There's plenty of snow up here. You wouldn't be in the mood for another snowball fight, would you?" she teased.

Snape's eyes shifted to hers, but he did not answer. He stepped away from her to stand next to the stream, looking across to the other side. Hermione's smile faded as she remained where she was, watching him.

"You're still upset aren't you?" she murmured, sure he didn't have a hard time making out her words.

His eyes narrowed as he stared across the way. "Of course I am."

"It's not that I don't understand why you're so bothered—I do, but—"

"No," he said, whirling on her. "You have no idea why it upsets me this much; why it angers me. You cannot possibly hope to understand."

She looked indignant. "What do you mean I can't possibly understand? Try me. If you think I'm not fully aware of the situation, by all means, fill me in."

Silence. Then he said, "That book I found those two potions in—I had another look at it again today. It goes without saying that even without becoming a werewolf, my possessiveness over you would be greater than normal simply because that is my nature. However, because I am, in fact, a werewolf, as are you, then that level of possessiveness is even greater. I am the alpha, and you are my mate. That is the way the wolves see it, and that is the way it will always be. I cannot control it. I can manage and maintain all other aspects of my now primitive nature, but I cannot hold back that high level of possession."

Alright, so maybe she would never fully understand what he was going through since it apparently wasn't in _her_ nature to be that possessive. She didn't ask why that instinct had been triggered inside him; it was obvious. Malfoy had baited her and had touched her. He had even, for some inexplicable reason that Hermione just could not comprehend, tried to kiss her.

"So there is no way to cut down on the possessiveness, even a little?" she asked.

The corners of his mouth turned down further. "There is only one way to accomplish that, but I can assure you, I do not desire to part with any piece of my body."

Under other circumstances, Hermione would have laughed at the vague mention of Snape being castrated, but right then was no time for a laugh. She was sure that, mate or not, he would have her head if she dared to even crack a smile. Her face flushed instead and she averted her eyes, staring at anything to take the mental picture from her mind. She felt slightly guilty imagining him without all the proper parts.

"Oh, er…well…I wouldn't want you to," she struggled to say, not real sure how else to respond.

Snape took another moment to study her, but then he was pacing once more, back and forth along the bank. It was no use, Hermione thought as she watched his breath shimmer in the cold, night air. She had calmed him down once, but now they were less than an hour from midnight, and he was severely agitated again.

He paced for ten solid minutes before Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and grabbed his arm, and he turned to her immediately.

"Severus…Please…"

His eyes darkened further as he forced himself to keep his gaze on her face. "I don't want to use you like this," he said, and Hermione thought his tone a bit morbid for their current situation.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, sincerely confused. He wasn't using her.

Snape looked down at her hand, then yanked his arm away, his eyes darting back up to her face as he took a few steps back.

"Severus…?" Why was he acting so strangely? Was she not allowed to touch him when he was being possessive of her of all things? That didn't make much sense.

"No," he said quickly.

Hermione's brows were furrowed in confusion as she searched his face for the answers he wasn't giving her. Then she saw it in his dark irises, and her brain finally clicked.

What did dogs do when they felt possessive of something? The answer was clearer than the starry sky overhead, and she could have cursed herself for not thinking of it before.

Despite the tension in the air, Hermione's lips broke into a smile. "Oh Severus, if that's all."

"All?" he nearly growled.

"You didn't have to lie to me," she said, as if it were no big deal, which it wasn't in her mind.

"I refuse to use you in such a degrading manner," he snarled, not believing that she would see sex as a means of possession 'okay.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had a pretty good guess as to why he was so opposed to the second way of relieving his high testosterone levels.

"Come on. Humans do the same thing, we just don't…associate it with the word 'possession.' And we both agreed a week and a half ago that if my heat cycle didn't involve the bleeding, then we would have gladly given in to the temptation. It's who and what we are now. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I do. I will not use you. I can't stand being used, nor seeing other people suffer in such a way."

"It's not 'using' if the subject enjoys it," she countered, still smiling.

He didn't look amused.

"Oh lighten up," she said with a little laugh in her voice. "It has been a couple days. I had mused earlier during lunch that if it wasn't the night of the full moon, I wouldn't have minded a little playtime."

He growled and closed the distance between them, his eyes boring into hers with an unmistakable warning in their pitch black depths. "Don't…tempt me."

He was quite stubborn when he wanted to be. If Hermione hadn't been so amused at that moment, she would have rolled her eyes in exasperation. As it stood, she was both happy to once again hear him articulate that she was more than just a good shag every once in a while, and perfectly willing to back him into a corner and make him break his resolve to not 'use her' as he so delicately put it.

Her smile never faded as she pushed her hands into his coat to feel the hard chest beneath his robes. She didn't bother to try to convince him with words anymore. His jaw clenched as she caressed his torso, her palms pressing into his hips and thighs. The whole time, she continued staring up into his threateningly black eyes.

"Hermione, don't."

She didn't listen. If he really wanted her to stop, he would push her away. He was making no move to do any such thing. She moved her hands back up over his chest, then placed them on either side of his face.

"Hermione…"

She slowly raised herself up to touch her lips to his in the smallest of kisses, and he knew he had lost.

His arms were around her like iron bars and his lips crushed hers with a desperate, searing need. His hands roved all over her, but he growled when he found he couldn't really feel her body beneath her heavy coat. The sensible part of his brain reminded him that he had to refrain from ripping the garment from her along with all of her other clothes. Higher body temperature or not, it was still below freezing in those snow-covered mountains.

He backed her up against a tree, their lips never breaking apart as his hands moved lower to delve into the waistband of her pants. He needed to feel her soft, warm skin, and when he did, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it burned beneath his touch. His mouth left hers only briefly to nip at her ear and her neck, but it returned to hers almost instantly. The fire that he'd forced himself to cage in his lower abdomen was now spreading throughout his entire body. He had no choice but to allow that possessive instinct to drive his actions.

Hermione grasped Snape's shoulders, clinging to him, and Snape growled and snarled against her lips, his hips grinding roughly against Hermione's as his human mind clouded over. She moaned and pressed herself harder into him, the wolf inside of her sensing the thoughts and feelings of her mate. He felt good against her, but she knew he could feel even better.

As if he had read her mind (or perhaps she had read his), Snape had unfastened both pairs of trousers, and they were groaning as that familiar, hot, pleasurable sensation overtook them. Perhaps the feeling of intense heat was a product of Snape's possession, or perhaps it was because their bodies were so warm while the air around them was so cold. Whatever the reason, they had never felt a pleasure as great as this.

His member was sliding inside her inch by inch, and she felt as if it was lighting her silken walls aflame. To Snape, the feeling was reversed as her liquid hot channel pulled him deeper and deeper into an intense bliss. Their lips broke apart, and Hermione grunted as he forced himself into her until the parts of him he had refused to lose were flush against the lips of her womanhood.

He wasted no time worrying over her comfort; he knew she would be fine now. He pulled out and gave a quick thrust, not pausing before he did it again and again and again. This female, this beautiful creature was his. She belonged to him—to him and no other. He would have her, possess her, forever. No other man would dare touch his mate since he had claimed her for his own.

These primitive thoughts circled through his brain as he continued to drive into her, pinning her against the tree.

_Mine,_ he growled inside his head with each quick, successive thrust he gave. _Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine!_

His hips moved faster now, and his thrusts were much more erratic. Their growls were growing louder and louder, and Hermione's whines and whimpers of pleasure were driving him mad with the lust of domination. Where she had started out crying, "Sev—Sev—Severus! S-Severus! Oh God, Severus," she now howled and mewled as if she were still in heat.

_Faster, faster, faster,_ he thought. Then, _Mine. Mine. Mine._ He was losing it. His control was slipping away. He found he could no longer tell his hands where to go, or his hips when and how hard to move. All the human part of Severus could feel was the strange, euphoric pleasure that had consumed his entire body as the bright flash of red shone through his tightly closed eyelids.

**_Mine. Mine. Mine._ This female would never belong to another. He had staked his claim before, and he renewed it now as he moved against his mate, wild snarls giving warning to any nearby threats. She belonged to him, and she knew it. They would all know it. His scent would be on her, in her, all around her.**

**His claws dug into the bark as he used the tree as leverage to sink himself as deep as he could. This position wasn't good enough. He couldn't push into her properly. With a growl, he threw them from the tree until they lay in the foot of snow, the female on her back and the alpha lying as flat as possible above her.**

**This was much better for the both of them. The male was much better able to plunge himself into the female as his jaws clamped around her neck to give him more power. Their growls mingled, and to any human, it would have sounded as if they were quarreling instead. Soon the female's cries of animalistic ecstasy were serving as testimony to the male's act of dominance. **

**The pair of wolves paused, still connected as they let the waves of pleasure roll through them. The male had released his hold on the female's neck, and they were both panting from their efforts.**

Hermione and Snape, their human minds trapped within their canine bodies, were just as momentarily disoriented as their animal counterparts. The pleasure was just as intense, but their amazement at the feeling of intercourse during their transformation and as wolves was a separate emotion entirely. It had been a brand new experience, and now they watched the scene unfold, stunned, yet strangely satisfied.

**The male backed off of the female, his penis slowly retracting. He watched the female as she took a moment to roll onto her feet and stand. They faced each other now, both still panting, but feeling pleasantly happy. **

**The female's tail wagged gently, the male's doing the same a few seconds later. They sniffed each other's necks and licked one another's tongues. The female continued to shower her mate with loving laps to his face, but he growled in warning when he had had enough. Wolves were not as affectionate as humans were after all.**

**The female, knowing when to take a hint, turned and walked around the clearing, her nose burrowing in the snow. She already had a great dusting of white flakes all over her from lying in it. The male walked up behind her to sniff under her tail briefly, then he came up beside her.**

**She lifted her head out of the snow and sneezed, blowing it into her alpha's face. He shook his great, black head in surprise. Then the female darted out a few paces and flung herself into the vast, white blanket, rolling around as if she were in paradise. **

**The alpha's tail stopped it's flipping for a short moment as he watched her in confusion. But then he leapt over and tackled her, the two wolves soon finding themselves in a good-natured wrestling match. **

**The remainder of the night saw the pair darting through the mountains, undaunted by the chill or the snow or the wind. They even made a sport out of catching snow-shoe rabbits. When morning drew nearer, they knew their time was at an end. They had made their way back to the clearing by the stream before sunup, and with a couple of yawns, the pair of them dug a hole in the snow and lay down to sleep. **

**A/N:** Woo! Nice loooong chapter there. Hope you enjoyed the extended read and the requested animalistic side. Yes, I'm aware that it shifted gears quite suddenly after the possessive sex scene, but really, dogs have short attention-spans like that, and it's not like they think about sex in the same way that we do. So yeah. : ) Looking forward to your reviews! I'd better get lots for this one! Lol, just kidding. Kinda.


	44. Chapter 43: Into December

**A/N:** A bit angry with myself for not getting the books on CD sooner. I got a lot of things wrong in this story about Snape, and I guess Lupin did remember what happened when he transformed, he just couldn't control himself. O.o Oh well. It's based more off of the movies anyway. Lol I still like it all the same, and judging by your wonderful encouragement, you all do, too. So anyway, here is the next installment. Enjoy!

_Chapter Forty-Three: Into December_

A few hours later, Severus came to. The first thing that occurred to him was that his head felt rather cool. His nose was almost numb and his cheeks felt as if they were on fire. He also realized that something was lying over top of him. Opening his eyes and blinking away the sleep, he saw the mass of curly brown hair that lay on his chest.

He smiled vaguely and tightened his arms around Hermione. He heard her moan quietly as she started to stir. She lifted her head. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled back when she met his gaze. Her face heated as she remembered what had happened when last she'd seen him without all the fur.

Deciding that he might already be in danger of contracting a cold, Snape sat up slowly, careful not to send Hermione tumbling into the snow beside him. He looked at her seriously as he said, "Where's your hat and gloves?"

Hermione blinked, then patted torso before remembering that she had put them in the inside pockets of her coat. She reached inside the heavy winter jacket and pulled them out, quickly pulling the hat onto her head before putting on her gloves. She was definitely feeling the chill now. She gave a sniffle as she got off of Snape and stood to let him up too.

"We should head back to the castle now, shouldn't we?"

He nodded, looking up at the sky. Through the treetops, he could see that grey clouds were streaming overhead. "Yes, we'd better. It looks as if we just managed to miss a snowstorm."

Hermione wrapped Snape's scarf more firmly around her neck and face since her nose had become an ice sickle. She was pleased to see that he was still wearing hers.

"Have you got everything?"

Hermione checked to make sure she still had her wand; the only valuable possession she had brought with her.

"Good." He pulled out his own wand to check the time. It was eight in the morning. "Back to Hogsmead then."

Snape reached out to take her gloved hand in his, and a few seconds later, they had apparated right outside of Honey Dukes. They entered the shop and thanked the owners for letting them use their floo, then stepped into the fire, finding themselves in McGonagall's office moments later.

Professor McGonagall stood and turned to the fireplace as it sprang to life with green flames. She was quite relieved when Snape and Hermione entered, looking cold, but none the worse for wear.

"Oh, thank goodness you are both safe," she said, hurrying over to them. "Had you been gone much longer, I would have sent a search party."

"Calm yourself, Minerva. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

McGonagall proceeded to check Hermione up and down for any signs of damage, clearly not taking Snape's assurances lightly. "No bruises I see. Not so much as a scratch." Snape rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, feeling a bit awkward at being poked and prodded by someone who wasn't Madam Pomfrey. "Nothing happened really." But Professor McGonagall continued to examine her pupil anyway.

Snape stepped in front of Hermione. "That's quite enough. She's not a ruddy science experiment. I can assure you, she is not hurt. Nor am I," he added, giving her a suspicious look. "So don't you dare start poking at me, or you won't have a hand to poke with."

"Forgive me, Severus, but I am the Headmistress, and I have a right to make sure my students are unharmed."

"And you appointed me Deputy, so pardon my lack of manners, Headmistress, but I believe I am more than capable of informing you of any mishaps."

"Yes, because you certainly came to me as soon as you were bitten, didn't you?" snapped McGonagall harshly. "It may have been almost a month since your return to the school, Severus, but you are still on thin ice. So pardon _me_ if I find myself unable to trust your information in regards to Miss Granger."

Hermione grimaced. So he was in trouble with McGonagall still. She felt rather awkward again, like she was intruding upon a conversation that was meant to be private.

Snape frowned, obviously aware that there was nothing he could say to that. She was right of course. "Yes, well, if you'll excuse us, we are both very exhausted and would like some rest. Thank you for your concern, but it is no longer necessary."

He walked back to the floo and activated it once more before grabbing a handful of powder. Hermione looked between him and McGonagall, who looked rather annoyed. "Thank you, professor," she said with a respectful bow of her head, not entirely sure what she was thanking her for, but feeling that she had to all the same. Then she followed Snape into the fire as he shouted;

"My quarters."

X-X-X

He had drawn the curtains in his chambers to be sure that no light would intrude on the much-needed rest as he and Hermione lay in the big, black four-poster, wrapped together just as they had been when they'd awoken in the snow by the ice-covered stream. They slept heavily until late afternoon, at which point they shared a quick shower before Snape sent her back to her dormitory. She had protested at first, wanting to stay and eat supper in his quarters, however he reasoned that her friends would want to be sure that she had not been harmed. With much reluctance, she kissed him goodbye and left with Cella.

"So…what happened?" asked Harry as the four of them stood gazing out of the windows at the bottom of the stairs which led up to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione shrugged. "Not much. As planned, we went to McGonagall's office to inform her we were leaving. Flooed to Honey Dukes. Apparated into the mountains and walked until it was time to change."

"And…it doesn't hurt anymore?" asked Ginny. "To change, I mean."

"No, it doesn't. The Lycan Hearts, they…improve the transformation in many ways. We can remember what happens, though we don't really have control over what we do while we're wolves."

"So what did you do, then?" Ron queried. "While you were wolves?"

"We just sort of…ran around. He was right…of course. There was no need to worry. We were perfectly safe."

"I was sort of hoping you'd say you did something a little more exciting than that," said Ron, a little disappointed. "I mean…you're werewolves!"

"What did you expect us to do? Practice circus tricks?" Hermione had fought to not avert her eyes. She and Snape had done something more interesting than just running around.

Harry and Ginny laughed at the mental image of two werewolves jumping through hoops and balancing balls on their noses beneath a high top tent.

"No! I just thought…well…"

"It was all rather mundane actually. As far as dogs are concerned I suppose. Anyway, it's nearly time for supper. We'd better head down."

X-X-X

The atmosphere was terribly tense, the dungeon air sparking with barely suppressed animosity and fear. The fire in the hearth, usually giving the sitting room of Snape's private quarters a rather warm glow these days now seemed reminiscent of his still burning ire as he paced ever so slowly in front of it. Hermione did not sit on his sofa before him tonight. No, this time he was in the company of his Godson, whom he had invited over for a little chat.

"Do you know why I've…asked you here, Draco?" came Snape's deceptively calm drawl. Anyone who didn't know him may have thought he was about to shoot the breeze about the weather, but Malfoy was wiser about the misleading behavior of his Godfather.

As Snape's gaze drifted to the boy, he saw Draco attempt to look defiant—as if he wasn't scared out of his wits. His twitching mouth and fearful eyes betrayed him, however, and Snape had to mentally berate the young Malfoy for not having learned the art of composure.

"Well?" he prompted when Draco failed to give him a response.

"Why?" said Draco instead, still obviously fighting to keep his constantly contorting face in one position. "I mean, why are you…and Granger…?"

"My life is none of your concern," Snape said silkily, swirling the snifter of firewiskey he had poured for himself in the hopes that it would calm him enough to be able to have a civil conversation with the boy. "Nor is Miss Granger's. Now I believe I asked you a question."

Draco's expression was crossing the border to anger now as he bit his lip. He was trying to remember to whom he was conversing, but his shock and outrage at the situation was just too much for him to handle. He shot to his feet. "Does Professor McGonagall know?" he demanded.

Snape's dark brows rose in mild surprise at his Godson's newfound backbone, although the fear in the boy's eyes made Severus sure that he could easily crumple it again. "Where are your manners, Draco? I must say, mother would be highly disappointed in you at the present moment, as am I."

"Don't toy with me, Severus!" Malfoy growled. "What, you've just decided to sleep with a student now—and Granger no less? And when I question her about it, you attack me?"

Snape's expression had lost its sense of calm, and he was now giving Malfoy a very dark scowl as he set his snifter on the mantel before stalking toward the blonde Slytherin.

"Question her?" he nearly bellowed. "You call _that—"_he pointed to indicate the incident that had taken place the day before—"questioning her?" As expected, Draco was forced back into his seat as Snape towered over him. "That was called harassment, Mr. Malfoy—something that is against the rules here at this school, and it is against everything I and your mother have strove to teach you! Even your wretched, cowardly father has more decency than that! I was under the impression that you wanted to raise the Malfoy name out of the filth, but I can assure you that this is no way to do it!"

Inhaling deeply, Snape rigidly stood to his full height again. When he resumed speaking, it was in that strangely calm voice again, but the agitated edge was easier to detect this time. "This is the second time I have caught you acting in a manner that is less than decent, and therefore your last warning. Once more, Draco, and I will see to it that you are expelled and that you never crawl out of the grave your parents so carelessly dug for you—the one in which you keep willingly burying yourself. In Slytherin or not, my Godson or not, you will not be permitted to step out of line again. I may have had to cover for you for the last seven years, but it is all over now. I am done playing the role of your mentor if you refuse to heed my words. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco looked defeated. There was nothing he could say to Snape, and he knew it. "Perfectly," he said, albeit bitterly.

"And for your information…Mine and Miss Granger's…relationship…is mutual, and it is not based on what you seem to think. The Headmistress is aware of the situation; however, if you so much as breathe a word of any of this, you will surely regret it. It will not be a secret forever, but I will allow everyone else to know on my own time. Is _that_ clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now get…out."

Draco stood and walked around the sofa to the door, but he stopped short. He turned around slowly. "I suppose you still won't tell me what that is?" he asked, his eyes flicking to the Lycan Heart.

Snape's expression was as impassive as ever. "No."

Knowing he would not be able to find out any more, Draco left the room silently. He would keep quiet, just as Snape had told him to. He had to admit, at least to himself, that he had never been so afraid of his Godfather in all his life. His back still hurt from being thrown to the floor, but he hadn't gone to Madam Pomfrey for two reasons: one, he didn't want to have to explain his injury, and two, it was simply a matter of pride.

He still couldn't help but wonder though; why was Severus seeing Granger? If Professor McGonagall knew, why wasn't she on her death bed with shock and anger yet? Unless of course, Severus was…

Naw. Couldn't be. Could it?

Was Draco's Godfather, Severus Snape, ex Death Eater and bastard of the dungeons, in love with Granger?

This thought, too, made Draco sneer down at the floor as he walked. Absolutely disgusting. But what else had prompted Snape to act so violent towards him? Looking back on the scenario in the corridor, he knew now that Severus's behavior had been born out of the desire to protect what was his. He had protected Granger from Malfoy.

Draco shook his head. He was getting nowhere with it. He would indeed be wise in doing as he was told for once and leaving it alone. There was nothing he could do, he supposed. And if Snape wanted to waste his life and energy on that Mudblood, then bully for him.

X-X-X

The meal went without drama, much to Hermione's relief. She had half expected Malfoy to try something else, but then she told herself, not even he was stupid enough to provoke Snape a second time. Not judging by his obvious fear of his Head of House anyway. A few comments had been thrown her way by the other students, taunting her about the full moon the night before and asking if she'd eaten anyone. However, Hermione ignored them, not willing to forfeit her relatively good mood just because a bunch of tosspots felt the need to bait her.

Hermione saw Ron's fist clench beside her and was about to ask him what was wrong when she looked up to see Malfoy entering the Great Hall. He looked just as pale as he had upon finding the foreboding Potions Master standing over him with a fierce expression as he lay on the corridor floor. Draco was attempting to look composed, but Hermione could see that he was struggling.

"I dare him to come over here," said Ron through clenched teeth. "I dare him. I've just been waiting for an excuse to introduce him to my fist."

"Relax, Ron," said Hermione as Draco took his seat. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm pretty sure he's already learned his lesson." Just as she finished speaking, Snape strode through the doors into the Great Hall and swept up the aisle to the staff table. Hermione watched him, noticing his face held a little more color than usual. His face was stern, but calm. She had a hunch that he had just spoken with Malfoy, and that he was attempting to conceal his irritation.

As he took his seat, McGonagall rose from hers and tapped her raised goblet with her spoon. "Attention! Can I have your attention, please?"

The Hall grew silent as the chatter dimmed to a murmur, then faded away. All eyes turned to the Headmistress before she continued. Already knowing what was coming, Snape helped himself to the various platters, filling his plate and beginning to eat. The other staff members did not pause in enjoying their meal, either. They all knew what the announcement was that Minerva was about to make.

"As you all know, the Christmas holiday is fast approaching as we move into December. I know we always have a Christmas Feast, however, I would like to instate a new tradition here at Hogwarts. I have seen fit to hold an annual Yule Ball, in which anyone in third year or above will be able to attend."

There were disappointed sounds from first and second years, but the girls of age to go to the ball began whispering in excitement.

"So, by all means, put your best foot forward and let the festive season begin!"

The Hall resumed its usual chatter as McGonagall sat down again. It seemed that the discussions were even louder than before, all the students talking about the upcoming dance.

Harry turned to Ginny immediately with a grin. "I'm not really much of a dancer…but will you go to the ball with me?"

Ginny giggled. "Well I'm just not sure. I'd have to check my calender. Can I get back to you?"

Harry gave a mock frown. "What, you already have plans for Christmas?"

"Maybe. I just said I'll have to check."

"Awe, c'mon Ginny, don't tease him," said Ron. "He's never shown that much confidence with a girl before."

"Thanks Ron," said Harry.

"No problem, mate."

Ginny laughed again. "Of course I'll go with you, Harry Potter. You are _my_ chosen one after all."

Ron rolled his eyes as Ginny kissed his best friend on the cheek. "Hey now, what did I tell you two about all that lovey-dovey stuff?"

"Oh relax, Ron. It's not like they're snogging at the supper table," said Hermione with a wide smile.

The other three turned to stare at her as she cut up another piece of her chicken. When several seconds passed and their gazes seemed to be boring into her head, she looked up at all of them. "What?" she asked, her smile now replaced by a look of confusion.

"Well…nothing, it's just…" Ron began but couldn't seem to finish.

It was Ginny who took the reins. "Are you going to go?"

Hermione's eyes flitted around to her three friends in turn. "I…I dunno. Why?"

"Because…" said Harry. "You're with…I mean…er…" he didn't want to say it out loud in the crowded Hall for fear that someone would overhear him. He dropped his voice so only the four of them could hear. "I'm sure he'll be a chaperone, but he's not really a…um…well…"

"He's not the festive type," said Hermione, continuing cutting up her chicken unfazed. "If I have to go alone, I will. I'm certainly not asking someone else to the ball. That would just be asking for trouble."

"You wouldn't have to go alone," said Ron. "I mean, we could go as friends if…"

Hermione shook her head, meeting the redhead's eyes. "Sorry Ron. Even if we are just friends now, and he knows it, it would be a very bad idea."

"But we'd just hang out together, the four of us, like we always do," said Harry. "Ron would only have to be your escort."

Hermione gave a smile that held a trace of sadness. "Sorry, but I can't. Trust me."

"Touchy bloke, isn't he?" said Ron. "Can't even escort my friend to a ball."

"Ron…you're my ex. And after what happened yesterday with Draco…I just don't think it would be a good idea. He's rather…self-conscious. He'd think—"

"What? That you liked me again?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I dare say he'd stew over the thought. He would be more angry with himself, but he would take it out on you. And I'd be in the middle."

"Some boyfriend," muttered Ron.

Hermione sighed. "You wouldn't understand. His attitude stems from insecurity. It won't be easily fixed. For now, it's best to play it safe until his insecurities leave him."

Ginny and Ron didn't seem to understand her explanation, but Harry did. He was well aware of Snape's past, having seen the memories for himself. He glanced at the Head Table and spotted the black robbed man. A small bit of sympathy rose in his heart for the teacher who still seemed to hate him. But he felt more concerned for Hermione. If she loved Snape, Harry knew she would give everything she had to help him. He just hoped it wouldn't drain her emotionally.

X-X-X

"I spoke with Draco this evening," said Snape offhandedly.

"I guessed as much. He looked torn between being outraged and being petrified."

The two of them were walking out on the grounds, darkness having fallen a few hours before. They wore each other's scarves again, but they weren't holding hands this time as their eyes raked across the moonlit, snow-covered landscape.

"How did it go?"

"It was a rather brief conversation, but I believe I got my point across. He will not cross me again."

"He'd be wise not to."

"Indeed. It is clear that he cannot accept the truth."

"Did you tell him the truth?" she asked, looking up at him in surprise.

"No, not really. I told him that our relationship is mutual and is not based on what he believes to be the foundation; lust. I did not say anymore than that."

"I doubt he'll buy it."

"Maybe not. But it is the truth. If he cannot accept it, then that is his problem, not ours."

They reached a tree beside the lake, and Snape leaned against it as they stared out over the frozen water. It, too, was not covered completely in ice, but the edges had crystallized. Hermione stood beside him as her mind shifted from Malfoy to McGonagall's announcement. She thought about what her friends had said earlier in the Great Hall—what they had hinted at. She wondered if she should ask Snape about it.

"Hermione," he said softly, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him again and saw that he was staring at her intently. His eyes had lost their former hardened quality. It was replaced by that warm expression she was fast becoming familiar with.

"Yes, Severus?"

He didn't answer her immediately. He seemed to be struggling to articulate something, or perhaps to accept whatever it was that he was trying to say. Hermione looked back at him with an expression of support.

"Uh…I um…" He floundered for words, his eyes flitting about their surroundings. This was ridiculous. It wasn't that hard to ask her, was it? But his memories drug him back to the one time he had garnered the nerve to ask this question to another, and how horribly the encounter had ended.

Hermione frowned as she saw that vulnerability again. What could he possibly be trying to say that would elicit such painful emotions? She had never known Severus Snape to be at a loss for words before, but it seemed that there was a first time for everything.

"Whatever it is, Severus, you can tell me," she urged kindly. She reached out and took hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he took her hand in both of his. "Forgive me, Hermione. I…I'm not used to…" He stopped himself, glaring down at their hands, but he was merely frustrated with himself. Had he been through two wars, or hadn't he? He was no coward—surely he could manage to ask the woman he loved a simple question. The past shouldn't matter. Hermione…she was different.

He raised his eyes to hers again, a resolved look in place now. "Hermione, will you accompany me to the ball on Christmas day?"

She stared at him. A small part of her had considered the possibility that he might ask her, but she had highly doubted that he would want to really participate in such merriment. He would already be forced to chaperone, and for some reason, she couldn't see him dancing.

"You…you want to go? Willingly, I mean?"

"Normally, I would rather not. However, I have to go regardless. I've toyed with the idea, and in the end, I came to the conclusion that even if I didn't have to be there, I would like the chance to…make up for the way your last one ended."

Her mouth fell open a bit. "You knew…about—"

"Yes, I'm well aware that Weasley saw fit to ruin your evening. I can promise you that I will not."

"But…but what about the rest of the school. They'll all see—"

"It doesn't matter what they see, at least from where I'm standing. However, it is you who must decide if you are ready for them to know. It is you who will be faced with the more direct criticism. I will not put you through that if you do not wish it. But if you wouldn't mind…I would gladly be your…date."

That last word tasted foreign as it left his lips. He had never in his life had a date, and he couldn't really remember ever using that word unless he was referring to a date such as July 7th, or April the 25th. He had never used it to describe himself or a woman before.

Hermione could not believe her ears. She and Snape were together, and had been for awhile now, but now he was actually asking to be her date? The world must have turned topsy-turvy because it didn't make much sense at all.

She smiled though, feeling a wonderful flood of emotions at being the one worthy of prompting such a drastic change in the usually hard, stoic man. She placed her right hand over top of his as they clasped her left one. "Oh Severus…I don't care what they think or what they say. I'd be delighted to go with you."

If there had been any trace of apprehension in Snape's features, it existed no more as he smiled and pulled her into his arms. Of course, how could he have been foolish enough to believe that she would say no? Hermione's arms were wrapped around him tightly as she laid her head on his shoulder. She pulled back a few minutes later and looked up at him with a curious expression.

"Um…I just have one question," she said, and he lifted one thin brow. "Do you…do you know how to dance?"

He scoffed at her. "Of course I bloody well know how to dance. I've simply never been too keen on it. I've never had anyone to dance with, now have I?"

"I could have sworn that Professor McGonagall asked you for a dance at the Yule Ball a few years ago. You refused her."

"Why would I desire to dance with Minerva?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just for fun I suppose. Dumbledore danced with all the female teachers."

"Yes, well, he was Mr. Jolly himself, wasn't he?"

"So you really do know how to dance, you're just not interested in doing so?"

"Who said I wasn't interested?"

"But you just said—"

"Pay attention," he said, waving away her words. "I said I've never had anyone to dance with before. Now, obviously, I do."

Hermione blinked. So he was actually intending to dance with her, too? There was a second shock to add to the first.

"You don't believe me," he stated rather than asked. "Alright, then let me show you."

She watched in fascination as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the lake, making the ice solidify and thicken. Then he placed a spell on the soles of his boots which would allow him to glide easily over the ice without falling. He performed the same spell upon Hermione's, then stepped backward onto the frozen lake, holding a hand out to her.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gingerly, she took his hand as he led her out over the crystallized surface of the water and placed his free hand upon her waist. Hers automatically went to his shoulder as she stared up at him, bewildered. His head was held high as he stepped back, beginning to lead her into a waltz.

She followed his movements, watching him in awe as they swept gracefully around on the ice. He was truly a divine dancer—even better than Viktor Krum. They circled each other, and he twirled her, spinning her out and pulling her back. He lifted her and spun effortlessly several times, his skilled feet not faltering even once. Then he placed her back onto the ice, pulling her flush against him until their lips were an inch apart.

"Gods, that was…fantastic."

He smirked in an 'I-told-you-so' sort of way. "So are you convinced that I am up to one night of festivities, as long as you are by my side the entire time?"

She giggled and rose up to kiss him lovingly as they stood together on the frozen lake beneath the moonlit starry sky.

X-X-X

"He did not!" said Ginny as she sat on her bed, staring at her friend and roommate. "Don't you dare play with me, Mione."

"I'm not joking, I swear!"

"He really asked you to go to the ball with him?" the redheaded female asked skeptically.

"Yes, he did."

"Can he even dance?"

"Oh yes, Gin," said Hermione with a grin. "I had my doubts, but he proved me wrong. He can definitely dance."

Ginny sat with her mouth open in complete shock. Severus Snape was going to be dancing with Hermione Granger at the Yule Ball on Christmas day. The thought could not be swallowed and digested. It was entirely too far-fetched—even more far-fetched than the thought of the pair of them shagging like rabbits.

"You're joking," she said again in disbelief.

Hermione laughed. "No! I'm perfectly serious!"

"God, I can't wait for the ball now just so I can witness it with my own eyes. I'm sorry, but it's all going to be a very strange dream until I can see it for myself."

"I know, but trust me; you'll be surprised. And so, I'm sure, will everyone else."

"But your promise to McGonagall?"

"I'm sure she'll not protest as long as Severus and I are sure that it won't bother us. We will still act with discression, I mean…I can't have people seeing me scurrying off to the dungeons still, but they'll all find out sooner or later. It's better if we reveal our secret on our own terms."

"They'll tease you more, you know."

"I'm not so sure," said Hermione. "If they know I'm with Snape, then they wouldn't be fool enough to confront me for fear that he'll hex them sideways."

"That didn't stop Malfoy at first, though, did it?"

"Yes, well, he's a prat."

"True. So, I think we'll need another Hogsmead weekend. We need to finish our Christmas shopping and now we'll have to get new dresses for the ball." Another thought occurred to the redhead and her eyes narrowed. "Do you think he'll wear those same robes like he always does?" she asked critically.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care, honestly. He looks handsome in his usual attire anyway. No matter what he wears, it will be a night I'll always remember." She smiled broadly as she thought of dancing with her Slytherin Prince again. Christmas couldn't come soon enough.

**A/N: QUESTION!** Okay, so I could do two things here. I could either write a chapter that deals with the four friends going to Hogsmead and other preparations for the ball, or I could simply gloss over those briefly and go straight into the ball itself. Which would you rather I do? I am going to jump over the majority of the month of December because I know I've done a terrible job at spreading out a timeline. XD And a heads up, the next full moon will fall on December the 27th, which is of course after Christmas, but before New Years. Couldn't have planned it better myself, because I really hadn't thought about it until I finished writing this chapter. Haha. So let me know your opinions on what I write next!


	45. Chapter 44: The Prince and His Queen

**A/N: CHECK OUT THE CLOTHES** Before you begin reading, I thought I would give you the link to Hermione's dress for the ball (remove the spaces).

michami blog /wp-content /uploads /2010/12/20101223_ Red-Dress . png

AND Snape's attire.

.blogspot -t6aWYAY3fcw /TlfaEtualpI /AAAAAAAAAPo /d4Lwou3ihuY /s400 /zeus% 2BRed .png

The dress is modified a little and Snape has an added cloak with his which I will describe for you. I hope you can see both of those. I tripled checked to make sure I had the web addresses correct. I will try to explain the outfits in the story as best as I can, but I'm terrible at describing clothes.

Due to the almost unanimous vote of glossing over the Hogsmead trip, I have decided to leap straight to the ball. Enjoy. :)

_Chapter Forty-Four: The Prince and His Queen_

The trip to Hogsmead happened the very next weekend. Hermione and Ginny both bought brand new dresses from Gladrags Wizardwear and the four friends managed to finish their Christmas shopping with ease. They sat down for a drink and some dinner at the Three Broomsticks before heading back up to the castle.

Draco Malfoy was silent as he had ever been. He hadn't dared to confront Hermione again, much to her relief. Snape mused whether his Godson had learned when to back off, or if he was simply waiting for another opportunity to be a nuisance.

The last Quidditch match of the season between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw took place on December 16th and ended in a Gryffindor victory. They had won the Quidditch cup, having lost only to the Slytherin team. Severus was quickly annoyed by both Hermione and Minerva's constant gloating. The Slytherin victory over Gryffindor had been a small triumph, but as the saying goes, they may have won the battle, but they hadn't won the war.

Term ended with the midterm exams and the Christmas holiday began much to everyone's relief. Teachers and students alike were more than ready for a nice long, festive break. Most of the students third year and above stayed at Hogwarts for the ball while the first and second years went home for the holidays. Ron, however, had opted to return to the Burrow since he could see no reason to attend the dance. Molly was especially pleased about this. She had wanted Ginny to come home, too, but after hearing about the ball, she urged her daughter to have a good time with Harry, who was already like a son to her anyway.

Hermione spent a great deal of her break with Severus, and she didn't feel too bad about it because she knew that Harry and Ginny were enjoying their alone time while Ron was away. Snape was extremely pleased with this turn of events, and to McGonagall's surprise, found little to complain about over the holiday. He was even pleasantly subdued during their Saturday staff meetings. Hermione giggled each time she managed to allow him to trap her underneath the magical mistletoe when no one was around to see them.

At last, Christmas Eve was finally upon them. Snape sat on his sofa that evening, Hermione on his lap with her head on his shoulder as they dozed in front of the fire. After awhile, Severus lifted his head from hers and kissed her hair with a light smile. He chuckled when she moaned sleepily.

"You should go…" he advised silkily into her ear.

"Hm?" she raised her head to look him in the eyes, her brows furrowed. "What? Why?"

"I am sure your friends would like to spend Christmas Morning with you."

She frowned. "But…I thought I was staying here."

He chuckled again quietly, his black eyes reflecting the flickering flames. "They may have you tonight. Celebrate with them. But tomorrow evening…you're all mine." His smile turned into a playfully wicked grin and Hermione giggled.

"And New Year's Eve?" she asked.

"I may let your friends keep you, but I cannot say for sure at the present time. It all depends on how charitable I feel that day."

She smiled and kissed him full on the lips. "Alright, if you insist, I suppose I'll head back up to the Tower."

He nodded. "And I shall see you tomorrow evening," he said, returning the kiss.

She grinned as she climbed from his lap and called for the familiar house elf to apparate her back to her and Ginny's dorm room. Hermione walked down the stairs to the Common Room, finding that a party had moved in since supper. She found Ginny and Harry easily in the rowdy crowd of Gryffindors, and Ginny seemed rather surprised to see her.

"I thought you were staying over there," she said confusedly.

"Severus thought I should be with you two," said Hermione grinning.

Harry lifted his brows in disbelief. "He did?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry, he did." She smiled at them. "Besides, tomorrow will be our last Christmas Morning at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," said Harry.

"A bit sad, isn't it?" said Ginny.

"I suppose," said Hermione.

"What are you all doing standing around," said Alex as he popped up beside them. "It's Christmas Eve! Party time!"

Christmas Morning was full of just as much cheer as the four friends awoke to unwrap their presents. Breakfast and Lunch were enjoyable, and the time in between was spent by the three friends down at Hagrid's. They had snowball fights and made a snowman that looked oddly reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore. Buckbeak ended up running it over not long after it had been made, but not before Hagrid managed to get a picture of it using the camera Harry had gifted him. The boy had insisted that perhaps instead of trying to collect dangerous creatures, Hagrid could take pictures to remember them by instead.

The Christmas Feast was at five. The food, as always, was delicious, and once the students were finished eating, they hurried back to their dorms to get ready for the ball, which took place at eight. Many of the girls had opted to skip the feast so that they could have adequate time to prepare. Hermione and Ginny agreed that, although they needed to work on their hair and makeup, they had time to at least eat first.

It took Hermione an hour to do her hair. The style was not elaborate, but she took her time to make sure that it was perfect. She wanted to impress Severus tonight. She had opted to keep her hair down, but she managed to tame it enough so that it lay against her neck and across her shoulders in waves. She pulled back the hair on the sides of her face so that she could pin it with a poinsettia barrette at the back of her head. Looking in the mirror, she thought her hairstyle looked similar to Narcissa Malfoy's the only time Hermione had seen her; at the final battle for Hogwarts.

Half an hour was allotted to her makeup, which she never liked to overdo. Hermione's only changes to her facial features were mascara, a bit of dark grey eye shadow, some blush and ruby red lipstick. Once all of that was taken care of, she slipped on her dress.

The one she had chosen was intended to both intrigue and excite Severus. It was satin; a deep red color that matched the Lycan Heart that rested against her neck. It was strapless and formfitting with a slit on both sides with came to just above her knees. A little racy, perhaps, but she knew Severus would appreciate it, especially when she added the black, strappy heels and the long red gloves that went up past her elbows.

Ginny, who wore a tasteful, conservative dress made of gold with a red, flowered sash around her middle, turned from her own mirror and regarded her friend with a dropped jaw.

"Mi, you look…absolutely fantastic!"

Hermione, while very much in love with the dress as well as her hair, now found she felt a little self conscious now that her outfit was complete. She chewed her lip in uncertainty. "You don't think it's too much?"

"No! Gods, he'll be drooling all over you, though."

Hermione flushed a deep scarlet until her face nearly matched the dress and she had to fight back an excited giggle. "I certainly hope so. And you look wonderful, too, Gin. That color is simply perfect on you."

"You think Harry will like it?"

"I'm sure he will, but honestly, I think his eyes will be on your face all night. He hates to stop staring at you. It's adorable you know, if not a bit annoying at times."

Ginny grinned. "Should we go then?"

"You go on," said Hermione. "Harry's probably waiting downstairs."

"What about you?"

"Severus and I are going to wait until everyone else is down in the Great Hall. He has Cella watching for us. She'll be here when everyone is out of the corridors."

"Going to make an entrance I see," said Ginny.

Hermione smiled wider before the two girls embraced. "Good luck, Hermione. I'll see you when you get there." She pulled back and winked. "Knock em' dead, gorgeous."

Hermione snorted into her hand as Ginny left the room with a smile. When the girl was gone, she turned back to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She hoped Ginny was right. She certainly thought Snape would be hard pressed to take his eyes off of her. She only hoped she was right.

A little while later, Cella appeared beside Hermione's bed with her wide, elfish grin. "Miss, all are in the Great Hall. I will inform Master Snape at once."

"Thank you, Cella," said Hermione, returning the elf's smile. Cella disappeared and Hermione took one last look in the mirror before taking a deep breath and turning for the door.

When she reached the marble stairs leading down to the entrance hall, she peered around the corner to see that he was already standing at the bottom. He was dressed in black trousers and dress coat. The buttons at the top were undone, revealing a deep red vest underneath that matched her dress. White cuffs stuck out from beneath the sleeves of his coat, similar to his usual attire. A white cravat was tied elegantly around his neck, his pendant weaved through it so that it looked like it was holding the cravat together at the top. He wore his signature dragon hide boots and a new cloak that was black velvet on the outside and Slytherin green silk underneath. His hair was down and framed his face in those beautiful waves that she knew were soft as feathers.

His head turned slowly up to her as she stepped out into view and descended, a wide smile flattering her lovely face further. Snape stared at the woman in complete astonishment. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on…and she was his.

As she neared the bottom, he held out a hand to help her down the last few stairs, his gaze roving over her face and her body.

"Hermione," he breathed. "You are stunning." His hands ran over her arms and he watched the heavy blush creep into her cheeks.

"And you look deliciously handsome, Severus," she said quietly, her gloved palms resting on his shoulders.

That devilish smirk was taking over his lips again, and he nodded and pulled away from her a bit before he ravished her right there in the entrance hall. He held out his arm and grinned at her. "Are you ready?"

She slipped her arm through his and answered in the affirmative. "When you are, my Prince."

And Hermione certainly felt like a queen as they entered the wonderland of ice that was the Great Hall. At first, no one seemed to notice that two more people had joined the festivities, but soon, one by one, heads were turning, jaws dropping in startled fascination as they watched Hermione Granger walk in on the arm of the resident surly Potions Master, both of them looking like royalty, pleasant expressions upon their faces.

Harry had to do a double take, his eyes switching from Hermione to Snape several times before he could wrap his brain around what he was seeing. He had never seen Snape so dressed up—and wearing colors besides black. Nor had he ever seen Hermione looking as beautiful as she did that night. Her smile was uncontrollable, the flush in her cheeks growing more prominent by the second.

Minerva McGonagall caught sight of the pair and her eyes widened in disbelief. Was that really…? Could it be…? She clutched a hand to her heart in shock.

Malfoy had gone to the ball as well. He didn't have a date, but since he hadn't been able to return home for the holidays, he had decided that he might as well join the rest of the school for the evening. When he looked up and saw Granger on the arm of his Godfather, Draco was sure he was going to die of a heart attack.

He had never seen Severus in anything but his usual robes, and the sight of him in such tasteful clothes was slightly disconcerting. As for Granger…he had to admit that she was drop dead gorgeous. In fact, Draco felt a bit jealous of his Godfather, who looked oddly proud with the prettiest girl at the ball on his arm.

The entire room was stunned and motionless, too speechless to move or speak. The music that played was soft—a slower song. Snape led Hermione down the aisle to the dance floor, turning to her once they stood in the center. He took her hand in his, and they began to waltz just as they had upon the icy lake.

Hermione was entranced, forgetting that a room full of people was staring at them. She gazed into the eyes of the man she loved as he held her close, leading her through the steps of the dance. He was flawless as he moved, pulling her along. He twirled her and dipped her. He spun her out and pulled her back, deliberately making sure that their bodies touched as much as was possible. Whenever his hand rested upon her hip, he had to fight not to allow it to go lower. The pull from the pendants followed their movements, and the sensation drew them deeper into the flow of the music.

The audience was captive, silent and awe-struck. They looked on, unable to believe that their sour-tempered potions professor was dancing with Hermione Granger, and that he seemed entirely too pleased about it. In fact his demeanor was exceptionally pleasant.

At one point in the middle of the song, Hermione reached up to touch the ends of his hair. He smiled. "I kept it down, just for you," he said.

He lifted her again, just as he'd done on the ice, holding her high as he spun several times on the spot before setting her gently back onto her feet. When the music died away, changing to a different song, her hands found his shoulders again as she smiled up at him, her heart beating wildly in her breast. Their gazes had been locked the entire time, for they only had eyes for each other.

At last, Hermione seemed to remember that they were not the only ones in the crowded Great Hall. She felt hundreds of eyes on her and Snape, but she couldn't really bring herself to care.

"They're watching us…" she whispered as his mouth drew nearer to hers. Her breath came out a little heavier thanks to their exertion, as did his.

"Let them…" he murmured, then allowed his lips to claim Hermione's.

If the students and staff had been shocked before, it was nothing compared to how completely dumbstruck they were when Snape initiated the kiss. The exchange was brief, but Hermione felt the butterflies flutter in her belly all the same.

Ginny's hands were clasped under her chin as she watched the couple, thinking that what she had just witnessed had been the most romantic thing she'd ever seen. By the look in Snape's eyes, she could tell that Hermione hadn't been lying. He loved her.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't sure exactly what he thought about that grand entrance. Part of him was happy for Hermione; she was obviously in high spirits just then. But part of him wanted to shout in protest. He had tried not to think about his best friend dating Snape, but seeing them together in such a way made the situation painfully clear, and Harry wasn't sure that he was ready to accept it yet. He just thanked Merlin that Ron wasn't there to witness it, too.

McGonagall, too, was torn between being happy for her colleague and her top student, and being under emotional duress about the scene they had caused. When she finally gathered her wits about her, she scuttled out into the middle of the floor, urging the rest of the hall to go about their evening and reminding them all that it was quite rude to stare.

Once the crowd had resumed their previous activities, most of them still sneaking glances at the odd couple whenever they could, McGonagall turned to them, flustered.

"That was what you call discression?" she demanded, but somehow, she didn't seem all that angry.

Hermione looked abashed. "Sorry, Professor. We didn't really plan that…"

"It was only a dance, Minerva," said Severus, his brows raised. "We did not ask to be watched."

"You might as well have."

He smirked at the older woman. "They were bound to find out sooner or later. At least they will be able to see the truth for themselves instead of making up rumors. And don't worry," he added. "After tonight, we will draw no more attention to ourselves."

McGonagall, for once, seemed at a loss for what to say. She looked several times as if she was going to speak, but in the end, she turned and left them hurriedly.

"Do you think she's upset with us?" asked Hermione, biting her lip nervously.

"No. She is just as surprised as everyone else, and she is having a hard time adjusting."

"Hermione!"

She spun to her left to see Harry and Ginny rushing towards her. She smiled and blushed again. "Hey Harry."

Harry looked from Hermione to Snape, whose expression darkened slightly. "Potter," he acknowledged flatly.

"Sir," Harry said with a nod before forcing his gaze back to his best friend. He had wanted to say something, but now that he stood in front of her, he couldn't find words.

"That was brilliant," said Ginny, beaming. "You two are the center of attention now."

"Perfect," said Snape with a hint of sarcasm. He decided he should probably pay the pair of them a compliment, though that was obviously not his forte. He nodded once toward Ginny. "You are looking well, Miss Weasley," he said, a bit uncomfortably. He still wasn't that great at acting nice, but Hermione gave him credit for trying.

"Thank you, Sir," she said, happily accepting his compliment, though she knew it fell short of sincere. It didn't bother Ginny, however. One couldn't expect Severus Snape to throw out all his old habits in a few short weeks. It was clear to the youngest Weasley that Hermione had had a major affect on him all the same.

Snape lifted a brow at Harry when the boy remained silent, staring up at Severus as if he would have liked to say something.

"Er…I suppose we'll be…going now," said Harry. "I'll see you later, Hermione." He led Ginny away, who smiled over her shoulder at Hermione as they left.

"That was pleasant," said Snape dryly.

"Thank you for not…well…you know," Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"It was painful to have to restrain myself, let me assure you." But he grinned sideways at her and she returned it. "Thirsty?"

They went to grab some punch, then sat down at a table near the back as the music turned from slow and quiet to loud and fast. Hermione and Snape only danced the slow ones since he wasn't fond of the other raucous noise, but that didn't bother Hermione at all. When they did dance, they were once again the center of attention for those who remained sitting.

Not many people stopped to talk to them either, much to Snape's relief (no student dared to confront him), but quite a few of the teachers stopped by to wish the couple well. It was clear, however, that they, too, were having a hard time grasping the reality of the Granger/Snape relationship.

Hermione felt like a princess. She had thought herself a Cinderella of sorts when she'd attended the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum in her fourth year, but that experience was nothing compared to the warmth and giddiness she was feeling that night with Severus. When they weren't dancing, they were holding hands. When they weren't talking, he was feeding her hors d'oeuvres. But they were always smiling, even if Snape's smile was small at times.

Draco walked by them toward the end of the night, but upon meeting Snape's dark gaze, he skirted around them without saying a word.

"Severus…this is unquestionably the best night of my life," said Hermione, staring up into his eyes as they sat facing each other.

He chuckled, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "You can't say that just yet." He ran a hand up over her thigh where no one could see it behind the table at which they sat. "But believe me, you will once I have my way with you back in my private quarters."

Hermione moaned at his words as well as his touch as his hand flexed on her hip. Apparently the dress had caught his attention after all. She found herself wishing that the ball was over, but they still had another hour to go before it ended at midnight.

"I don't doubt that," she breathed, placing a hand on his thigh and rubbing it slowly. She smirked when she saw him fighting back a growl at her action. His hand ventured down to the top of the slit on the right side of her dress, gliding back up along her bare skin underneath. She lifted a teasing eyebrow.

"Naughty, naughty, Severus," she cooed. "There are people around."

"They cannot see," he said as his fingertips grazed her buttocks.

"No," she agreed, scooting closer to him. "I suppose they can't." She reached down between his legs with one gloved hand and squeezed, feeling bolder than usual. He hissed through his teeth, his eyes clouding over with lust. His fingers gripped her backside as he fought to remember where they were.

"Dirty little minx," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Perverted Prince," she retorted, feeling haughty now that she'd managed to spike his testosterone levels with one touch. She rubbed the inside of her leg against his and his lips pursed.

"Do you want me to take you right now?" he warned in a slightly gravelly voice.

Her smirk widened. "Maybe…"

He was on his feet in the next instant, holding his hand out to help her up. She took it as Snape battled for self-control. He searched her face as if waiting for her to say something.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes swept over the Great Hall and its inhabitants. They had danced many times in the past three hours. She had had plenty to eat and drink. Harry and Ginny were absorbed in each other and no one else would miss them.

She turned back to Snape. "Positive."

With a nod, Snape led her out of the Great Hall without being noticed. They swept through the darkened corridors down to the dungeons gracefully, but hurriedly, eager to be alone at last. When they reached Snape's quarters, he lit the fire out of habit. Then he gestured for her to wait a moment before disappearing into his bedroom.

Hermione walked around to stand before the fire, staring up at her face in the small mirror above the mantle. She couldn't help but smile. Indeed, Severus had kept his promise of not ruining the night for her. It had been perfect, but it was about to get even better.

She shifted to face the opposite direction, her eyes scanning his bookcases as her arms crossed loosely around her midsection. She knew she would never forget this night.

Suddenly, Snape was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. His mouth was at her ear, licking it, then blowing into it softly. Hermione closed her eyes and gave a shuddering sigh as a delicious shiver rippled down her spine all, the way to her toes. Then he was suckling on her neck, and she tilted her head the other way to give him better access.

One of his hands moved to grasp her hip while the other hiked up her dress enough so that it could slip beneath the slit, allowing him cup her sex through her already moist lace panties. She moaned, her head rolling back onto his shoulder as she tried to arch her hips into his hand, but he held her steady.

He pushed aside the thin fabric and slid his fingers between her lips, the slick flesh already sensitive. She gasped silently as he stroked her up and down continuously with his fingertips. He stopped once to massage her clit, which had her moaning and writing against him, then he stroked downward again and let the tip of his middle finger push against her opening. He didn't move his hand again until she moaned his name.

"Severus…"

He pushed against the hole quickly and repeatedly with that finger, dipping it inside her a little each time until she let out erotic sounds that had him aching like hell to take her. But he wouldn't make it so easy.

He was still teasing her neck with his mouth as he murmured against her skin, "Why did you buy a dress that makes you look like the most delicious jezebel tart in all of Britain?"

"Mmm…For you, of course," she gasped as he palmed her mound, his teeth nipping at her throat. "I thought you would like it…"

"You would be—"he plunged two fingers inside her"—correct, you wonderful little harlot."

She let out a short scream of pleasure which she bit off quickly. She couldn't keep her whimpers at bay though as he moved his fingers in and out of her, eventually adding a third.

"I'm…I'm all yours, Severus," she panted as he stroked her inner walls vigorously. Her groaned as her juices covered his hand, and he rubbed his clothed, aching member against her backside.

"Damned right you are," he said harshly as he tore his hand away, stepping around her to bend down on one knee at her feet. He swiftly pushed aside the skirt of her dress and yanked her black, lacey under things off of her. His hands on her bare thighs, he buried his face in her folds, growling as he lapped at her like a thirsting dog, loving the taste of her sex.

Her hands delved into his raven mane and fisted, holding his head between her legs in desperation. His skilled tongue would flick over her clit, then slide down to tease her opening just like his fingers had. He growled as he bit her roughly, and Hermione had to lock her legs, which were fast turning to jelly, to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Ahhh, Severus!" she cried, trying not to squeeze his head too tightly with her thighs as she was brought to orgasm. He gladly swallowed up all of the sweet nectar that poured from her opening before he raised his head to trail kisses up over her belly, his lips wet from his erotic drink.

He held her steady when he finally stood, feeling her entire body quivering in delight. He lifted one of her legs, placing it on his hip as he ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair, their mouths mere inches apart.

"Devil take me, but you are the sexiest witch I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, let alone bedding."

"I could say the same about you," said Hermione, just as breathless as Snape. "God you're hot." She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a burning kiss, the hand in her hair wrapping around the back of her head. She didn't remember ever feeling this wild before, but now that she was lost in the heat of Snape's body, she conceded that she'd never felt better.

She worked to free herself of the long gloves as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his rock-hard length beneath his robes and she ached to feel it inside her. But she wasn't naked, and neither was he.

She broke away from the kiss long enough to give him the hint. "Severus, the zipper."

She kept her own leg up on his hip as he reached behind her to unzip the back of the dress. He pushed it down, and she straightened her leg long enough so that the garment could pool on the floor at her still heeled feet. Since the dress had been strapless, its bodice padded, she hadn't needed to wear a bra with it. One of his hands wound around her back to hold her up while his other hand fondled one of her now bare breasts.

Hermione couldn't stand much more. She was now naked, but he was still fully clothed. It wasn't fair! Why was he not giving her what she wanted? She started to fumble with the buttons on his dress coat, but he shoved her hand away before he bent to lift her into his arms.

He carried her into the bedroom, his mouth still ravishing hers, then laid her in the center of the bed. He slid open the drawer on the nightstand and pulled something out of it before closing it again.

He bent over her, taking her wrist and wrapping something silk around it, tying the other end to the bed post. He did the same with her other wrist, but kept her legs free.

He grinned wickedly down at her as he moved to stand at the foot of the bed. "Isn't this a lovely Christmas present, all tied with red silk ribbons?

"Was this your plan all along?"

He chuckled darkly, affirming her sentiments. "A perfect gift for the both of us, don't you agree?"

They watched each other as he unclasped his cloak, letting it fall to the floor, then untied his cravat, the Lycan Heart dropping to rest against his chest again. Once he was free of the accessory, he undid the buttons on his dress coat and vest, stripping off those along with his crisp, white undershirt. He kicked off his boots as he unfastened his pants and pushed them down with his boxers until he was stark naked in front of her.

Hermione watched the mouth-watering scene, licking her lips as his hard chest and toned abs were revealed to her. And when his newly freed erection bobbed in front of her, she strained against her bonds, wanting to put her mouth and hands around it.

"Really, Severus? A strip tease? You're having fun torturing me, aren't you?"

He chuckled again as he walked around the side of the bed and leaned over her to take off her heels. "Precisely…"

Once the troublesome shoes were removed, Snape ran his hands over her beautiful legs, placing kisses on the arch of her feet, on her ankles and above her knees. His lips trailed over her torso, and he paused at each breast to give her pert nipples the attention they strained for. Hermione rolled her head to one side and arched her back, reveling in the intimate attentions of the man she loved.

When his lips trailed up along her neck and jaw and finally returned to her mouth, however, that was when she lost it. His hard, throbbing shaft was pressed into her womanhood, and she couldn't stand to wait much longer. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to give her what she wanted.

He didn't comply. Instead, he ground it into her, making her ache and moan and whimper against his lips. She ripped her mouth away from his to growl at him. "Severus!"

"Yessss witch," he said, somewhere between an affirmation and a question.

"Give it," she ground out, her legs tightening around his waist and forcing his groin harder against her. "Give…it…Give…" She tugged at her bindings, but of course he had tied them tight enough to keep her from getting free.

"Why…?" he said, and his tone hinted at a challenge.

"Because…" Hermione tried as best as she could to move her hips against him, but he had her pinned so well that it was nearly impossible. "It feels…so good…And I'm ready…" she panted.

He pushed her legs off of him and shifted so that his legs pinned hers to the bed as he lifted up off of her enough so that only the head of his shaft now slid along between the lips of her sex. She gave an angry growl that turned into a pleasurable groan as she attempted to buck her hips when he passed over her entrance. Dammit, why wasn't he appeasing her? Couldn't he see that she was desperate?

He paused in his movements with the tip pressed ever so slightly against her opening, making her strain for what she wanted as she lifted her hips as high off the bed as she could manage.

Nearly thirty seconds passed before, with another wicked grin, Snape plunged into her so quickly that her cry of pleasure and surprise echoed around the darkened room. He didn't move, but instead, let her strain against him some more. She wanted that motion, that friction, but he denied her while she writhed underneath him. Then he pulled out again and the cycle continued another half a dozen times until Hermione could no longer think—she could only feel the raging fire that had long since consumed her entire body. Her head rolled back and forth on the pillows as she grunted and groaned in mounting frustration.

At last, his own nerves unable to take the torture, Snape assailed her sex with deep, fast thrusts. He allowed her legs to hug his waist again as his hands slid down to grip and lift her backside. Hermione bucked her hips in time with his rapid thrusts, her cries of ecstasy mingling with his erotic growls.

They came together once. Then Snape reached up to release her from her bindings, and she attacked his mouth, hungry and not completely satisfied since she hadn't been able to touch him. He plunged into her again as her nails scraped along his back and shoulders, her hands fisting in his hair. She moved to grip his buttocks, wanting to feel his powerful thrusts.

When she gathered enough willpower, she surprised him by rolling them over until she was straddling him, still impaled on his thick shaft. She leaned forward at first as she felt for a good rhythm. Once she found it, she sat up straighter, dropping her gaze to watch as his penis disappeared inside of her time and time again.

She couldn't watch it for very long. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she leaned back to place her hands gripping just below his knees, bouncing up and down on him for all she was worth, His hands were on her hips, slamming them down harder than she could manage on her own. He moved one to cup her sex again, thumbing and pinching her clit until her entire body was shaking and convulsing with spine-tingling quivers.

Remembering to keep her promise since Snape had forgotten, she concentrated her magic and said in a harsh grunt, "_Engorgeo!_"

Hermione let out a long, ecstatic sound, and Snape growled, cursing through clenched teeth as he felt himself enlarge inside her. Her walls were hot and tight and he could no longer move inside her. It took a moment before she adjusted enough, but when she had, he was pounding up into her, striving for that release. Hermione followed suit, quickening her pace until their lower regions were blurs of motion.

He cursed again as her vaginal channel constricted and pulled him deeper. He was so close, and judging by her convulsing walls, so was she. A few more thrusts and she had sucked him in completely, milking him as his seed shot into her core. He pushed a few more times as he emptied himself, shooting off thrice more before he was dry. He held her still as they shuttered in their release.

When he felt the tension leave her, Snape pulled Hermione forward before she had a chance to collapse backwards and settled her against his chest. They were still joined, but the pleasure of their connection felt too good to disturb. He thought the reverse spell for the _Engorgeo_ charm, shrinking himself back to his normal size and held Hermione tightly to him as they both panted heavily.

"That was…the best…Christmas present ever," said Hermione breathlessly, her brain foggy and tired.

"Agreed," said Snape, his voice gravelly. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed, and after a short moment, he felt Hermione lift her head from his chest. He didn't open his eyes as she kissed his lips and the tip of his nose, but he did smile contentedly.

"Thank you, love, for the most memorable Christmas I've ever had," she whispered before laying he head back down and murmuring softly against his skin with a smile. "My naughty Prince…" But Snape barely heard her. He was exhausted and had already drifted off to peaceful dreams.

**A/N:** WHOOOOO! Hot chapter, yah? I really enjoyed this one. Hahaha. The best lemon I've written so far I think. I guess my mind needed a thorough cleaning, and thus, a longer sex scene than I had intended. Oh well, I'm positive you all don't mind.


	46. Chapter 45: Rumors and Whisperings

**A/N:** Sorry this update isn't as quick as the others. A bit of writer's block now that I've gotten through the ball. I've also been playing my Kingdom Hearts game again after several years, and am now infatuated with Roxas and Namine, having thought of a story idea for them. I won't be writing anything else until this story is finished, just as I promised, since it's hard enough to keep up with only one while I'm at school, which I start again on the 27th.

**HELP WANTED!** On another note, I have another story idea for Hermione and Snape that I may decide to write once Love Bites is complete. However, I am very bad at making…very bad people like Voldemort (Bless J.K.'s wonderful imagination that I cannot hope to rival). I am also not very good at action and war stuff, so I would like to appeal to anyone (preferably someone with an ff account) who is or knows someone who is good at coming up with such epic tales and baddies. I have the groundwork for the story, and I must admit that my new idea is much more unique even than this story. I would love the chance to write it if I had help from a co-author. So, if anyone would be interested in helping, please PM me and I will give you a run through of what I've thought up so far. This person would also become my Beta. Thanks!

_Chapter Forty-Five: Rumors and Whisperings_

She had not awakened, but Severus could not bring himself to disturb her peaceful dreaming. She looked too much like she belonged there, splayed in the center of his large, dark bed, her beautiful, naked form wrapped in the forest green sheets, and her messy brown curls splayed upon the plush, white pillows. The gem set in the silver band around her neck glowed a brilliant red after the previous night's events, making her face, arms, and the top of her chest looked flushed a bit more than they actually were. A small, contented smile graced her now not-so-swollen lips, and Severus couldn't help but mimic her expression as he dressed in his usual attire.

Walking around to the foot of the bed, he picked up the pile of disregarded dress robes, along with its tasteful accessories, and replaced the garments in his wardrobe. They were just as clean as when he had put them on barely twelve hours before, and he had only worn them for a short time.

Remembering that Hermione had not gone to the ball as nude as she currently was, he opened his bedroom door quietly and slipped into the sitting room to retrieve her nearly forgotten dress from the floor in front of the fireplace. It, too, was just as clean as when she had put it on, so he turned to place it in his wardrobe for her to take back to her dormitory with her when she was ready to do so. But before he could return to his room, his well-trained eye caught the sight of something small and black lying on the floor not far from where the dress had been.

Reaching down, he gingerly picked up the black, silk garment that was not as clean as the other clothes. Not real sure what to do with the soiled under things, Snape simply put them with his own dirty laundry, making a mental note to tell Hermione to take them back with her so that he wouldn't find himself receiving her freshly laundered underwear from the house elves later.

Having taken care of the clothing that had littered his carpets, he shut his bedroom door silently as he went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. Steaming cup in hand, he wandered back into the sitting room and went about returning a few books that he'd left on the coffee table to their respective places along the multitude of shelves that lined the walls on either side of the portrait. Just after he'd replaced the last of his volumes, he heard the whoosh of flames issuing from behind him, and turned to see the emerald fire flickering in the hearth. A moment later, Professor McGonagall's head appeared within.

"Severus!" she called, casting her eyes around the room, unable to see him where he stood in the shadows.

Knowing only too well what her interruption could mean, Snape strode around the front of the sofa, his brows lifted as he took his tea from the table and sipped it. "Yes, Minerva, what is it?"

McGonagall's eyes shifted about the room, as if searching for something. "You are alone, I see. Might I have a word?"

Slowly removing the cup from his lips, Snape sighed, looking bored. "I haven't got a choice, I'm sure. State your business."

The Headmistress's mouth had thinned and her lined face looked tight and rigid. She wasn't happy. "In my office, please," she instructed.

Snape rolled his eyes, placing his half empty teacup on the coffee table, but not attempting to resist the older woman's orders.

"Right. Well, get your blasted head from the fire before I step on it," he said lazily, the usual bite absent from his tone.

"Manners, Severus," she reminded him, her eyes hardening. Then she stepped back from her position before the fire, and a few seconds later, Snape stepped into her office, closing the connection.

He knew that this conversation would not be over as quickly as he would have liked, so he walked without hesitation toward the window on the opposite side of the circular room, leaning against the wall beside it, his eyes taking in the sunlit grounds before turning their attention on his superior.

She did not sit at the large desk, but instead decided to stand in front of it, her posture stiff as a board. Her lips were still pursed into a hard, thin line and her bony hands were folded in front of her.

"I trust you know why you are here?" she asked flatly.

"As if it wasn't obvious…Yes," he amended.

"Then you do not need me to tell you that your actions yesterday were indiscreet and, at best, scandalous." Again, Snape rolled his eyes, now looking out of the window. "As if you entering into a relationship with Miss Granger were not scandalous enough, now the whole school knows!"

"It is best that they now know the truth, Minerva. It is common knowledge that rumors are always much worse than the real thing."

"But you made a promise!"

"A promise that would eventually have been hampered by curiosity, and destroyed by lies and falsehoods. The whole school has now seen the truth with their own eyes. Whether they choose to accept it is up to them. Honesty is not scandalous; secrecy is. So is it not better to have been open?"

"But the girl! For Heaven's sake, Severus! You and I both know what will happen to her now! She will be ridiculed and her name will be ripped to tatters! I am appalled that you would put her thought all of that! Have you no decency?"

His dark irises landed on McGonagall's again as he frowned deeply at her. "If you think I forced her to do something she did not wish to do, you are mistaken. She is a very smart witch, and she would not be coerced into such folly. We knew the criticism we would face upon our return to the school if the students and staff were to find out about our relations. When I asked her to the ball, I reminded her of this—of the fact that it would be she who would endure snide comments and harsh remarks—but she insisted that she did not care if they knew. It was her decision as well as mine."

"Well you shouldn't have asked her in the first place. You should have talked her out of it," the aged witch insisted. "And now she is supposed to deal with a ruined reputation on top of her upcoming exams, as well as preparations for her future?"

Snape's face visibly darkened at these last words; they had upset him. "Ruined?" he said lowly. "I thought you trusted me, Minerva. I am well aware that I am not liked by most, but for _you_ to say that I've ruined her?"

"As of late, I find I do not trust you as much as I once did, and with good reason. Lying to me, keeping secrets, breaking promises. I would have made you take a wand oath if I'd have known you'd make such a mess out of things."

He turned his whole body to face her now, grasping the edges of his cloak and folding his arms. A dark anger was forming behind his eyes and in every line of his face now as he stared at his colleague.

"You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I seduced her, but I can assure you that it is not one-sided. I have not attempted to harm her in any way, nor have I forced her into anything unscrupulous. Everything that has happened between the two of us has been mutual."

"Oh, _everything_ has, has it? And that includes that night in the dungeons I suppose?"

He growled in annoyance. "You know perfectly well that that was out of my control—and hers. And I still regret it. I protested you sending her on that damned trip with me, but your insistence that she could not remain here until my return worsened the situation. What was I supposed to do, Minerva? Please, enlighten me!"

"You could have told me the truth!" she shouted. "Before I sent her with you! But you didn't, and I had to find out two months later after she'd been attacked! I accepted the fact that Miss Granger is of age, and therefore, technically, you and she are breaking no rules, albeit reluctantly, under the pretense that you would act in a manner that would not rouse suspicion. But you have broken your promise, and my trust in you has taken yet another beating. You can't expect me to keep letting it slide."

"She is as much to blame as I am," he shot back venomously. "I told you she and I are in agreement—I did not coerce her. But you seem to think that I am the villain here. I would prefer that you let this matter be, as it is none of your concern, but if you must make a fuss over it, at least stop treating me like a criminal!"

"But I warned you! _You_ specifically! I gave you an alibi that she could use if anyone became suspicious of those pendants. Did you even tell her?"

"There was no need to tell her, seeing as no one was smart enough to figure out that one and one makes two," he spat.

"So there were no rumors, and yet you decided to show the whole school that you're...you're seeing…"

"One person did figure out at least part of it about a month ago," he said more quietly now.

"Oh?"

"Draco discovered our relationship. I was at least somewhat surprised that he did not spread rumors around the school, but considering I gave him quite a scare…perhaps he thought it best to keep his mouth shut. I fear, though, that he would have cracked sooner or later. Now he has nothing to spread."

"Students will still make up all kinds of things to throw at the girl, you mark my words."

"I'm not so sure that they are all _that_ stupid, are you?" he quarried with a raised eyebrow. "You pointed out that I've…'ruined'…her reputation. However, at the same time, I have no doubt that I have solidified others' resolve not to harass her. Who would dare confront her if they knew they had to deal with me? You saw no one at the ball attempted to say anything bad about the situation."

"Not to you, but I can tell you that they were all whispering. And besides, Miss Granger is no snitch, and the whole school knows it. If someone was to give her a hard time and you were not aware, they would not be fearful of your wrath, now would they? Because I doubt she would tell you if she was indeed being harassed. She wouldn't want to anger you, would she?"

"I will say this again, Minerva, and I mean no disrespect…but this matter is none of your concern. Your precious bookworm has grown up, and she has chosen her path. Its course cannot be altered now, not that there is or will ever be a need for alteration. You are not her mother, grandmother, nor any other part of her family. You have no say in her life, nor in mine. So I will ask you…to stand…aside…and let whatever events unfold that may. I can assure you that we can handle them all."

McGonagall still did not look pleased, but she knew, of course, that Snape was right. Since they were breaking no rules, the Headmistress had no authority over them. Their hearts had been drawn to one another fairly, and she had no say in how they chose to present themselves in society. Yet that did not mean that she would not put her two cents in whenever she could.

"You said that you would return to discression now that the ball is over with," she reminded him briskly. "I will hold you to that, Severus. But mark my words, break my trust again, and you will not get it back. And I may not feel quite so charitable the next time you make an error."

Snape understood that her last words referred mainly to his teaching career. It was common knowledge that he was known to be harsh and overly cruel at times, and under any other administration, he probably would have been sacked a long time ago. Due to his position in the Order and his oath to Dumbledore, his presence at Hogwarts had been necessary. McGonagall had come to trust him over the years (despite the long year in which everyone, including she, had thought him Dumbledore's ruthless killer), and therefore had been privy to often overlook his undesirable behavior since taking over the post as Headmistress of the school. She and Snape's odd friendship had been borne out of competition and a strange sort of allegiance. But McGonagall, he knew, was not very forgiving once she decided that she could no longer trust a person.

"Don't worry. I do not plan on 'ruining her reputation' anymore with public displays. I am sorry for wishing to spend a memorable Christmas evening with her," he growled moodily before walking back towards the fireplace. He did not wait for permission to leave, but then again, McGonagall did not try and stop him either, and he vanished into the emerald flames, returning to his chambers.

Snape growled, scowling at the floor as he walked through his sitting room, grabbing his teacup from the coffee table and stalking toward the kitchen to refill it. It infuriated him how McGonagall thought she could dictate what he and Hermione did or did not do. Did she not understand that Hermione was agreeable to going to the ball with him, despite the whisperings it would cause? Did she honestly think that Snape would force Hermione to do whatever he wanted? He could tolerate being called many things; he could stand his already blackened reputation being thrown around like it always had been; but he would not allow anyone to offend him with the suggestion that he would bully the woman he loved beyond all measure.

"Morning," came the familiar, sweet voice of the woman in question as he entered the kitchenette.

Snape looked up in surprise, unable to wipe the glower from his face quick enough. Indeed, even once he had fully registered her presence, he felt too angry to hide his irritation.

Hermione's smile faltered, then faded when she registered both his expression, and the fact that he hadn't answered her. He just stood motionless in the doorway. "What's the matter? Bad morning already?"

Severus forced some of his ire to dissipate as he looked over her now clothed form. She had thought to leave a change of clothes in his chambers during the holidays, just in case, and the spare outfit proved a wise idea. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled a slow and steady breath. He never did have the patience to count to ten in his head.

He drew himself up to his full height, letting the evidence of his anger disappear. "Nothing to concern yourself with," he said simply, walking the rest of the way into the room, dumping out his now cold tea and pouring a new cup.

Hermione watched him, taking a small sip of her own warm beverage, her eyes laced with concern. "Are you sure?"

He turned back to her, a contented smile on his face. "Quite." He did not wish to bother her with McGonagall's warnings. The Headmistress was angry with _Snape_ after all, not Hermione.

X-X-X

With the help of Cella, as was the new custom, Hermione returned to her room a little later to find that Ginny wasn't there. Not surprising considering it was time for breakfast. After folding up her dress and placing it in her trunk, tossing the silk garment into her dirty laundry, she headed down to the Common Room, intending to look for her friends in the Great Hall and was greeted with silence as hushed conversations suddenly stopped as she entered.

Harry had mentioned this uncomfortable feeling during the many times the _Prophet_ had spouted that rubbish about him being a bit crazy and making up wild stories concerning Voldemort's return. She had felt sorry for him, but she had never actually known what he had felt like. Now she knew. The few people who were still in the Common Room either stared at her, or stole furtive glances in her direction, but the awkwardness was worse than she could ever have imagined.

As she began to cross the room, she noticed two people stand up from the couches and turn to face her; Harry and Ginny. They looked apologetic with pitying expressions on their faces. The boyfriend and girlfriend exchanged a look before rounding the couch and joining up with Hermione so that the three of them could make their way down to breakfast together.

"Well that was unpleasant," said Hermione quietly once they'd exited the portrait hole.

"I know how you feel," said Harry.

"They've been talking about it since last night," said Ginny. "They won't leave it alone. Harry and I were even asked if we knew any more about it."

"But we told them off—said it wasn't our place to say anything," finished Harry.

"Thanks…" said Hermione. "I appreciate it. But we knew it was bound to happen even before we came back from New Zealand. I agree with Severus, though. It's better that they see the truth for themselves. It might stop some of the inevitable rumors."

"Oh, there are still a number of those going around," admitted Ginny.

"I didn't expect anything less."

When they entered the Great Hall at last, their presence was greeted with sudden silence like before. The entire school was still in wonderment about the apparent 'relationship' between the bookworm of Gryffindor and the surly potions professor that no one, except the Slytherins, had ever liked. Hermione felt a slow blush creep up her neck. She wasn't ashamed, but she _was_ embarrassed by all the stares and whisperings. Without Snape at her side, she wasn't quite as confident as she had been the night before.

She chanced a glance up at the staff table and saw his eyes on her. His expression was hard, his eyes dark, but he neither did nor said anything. Hermione was grateful.

She, Harry and Ginny took their places at the Gryffindor table as conversation began to pick up again. People in their house hastily dropped their gazes to their food, but kept sneaking peaks at her through the corners of their eyes. It was quite unnerving to say the least.

The three friends piled food onto their plates in silence. Ginny had been about to comment on something unrelated to the school's latest gossip when someone stopped right behind them.

"Hey Hermione."

She turned at the familiar voice, her heart plummeting into her stomach.

"So…that's why…" he chuckled humorlessly. He was trying to be good natured, but it was obviously forced.

"Alex…" she began, hating the hurt in his voice and in his eyes.

"Nah," he said with a smile. "You don't have to explain. I understand." Though Hermione knew that statement couldn't be any falser. She tried to come up with something—anything—to say to him, but she could think of nothing. "Well…I wish you luck anyway." He bowed his head slightly, then walked back down the table to resume breakfast with his friends.

"Well…that was awkward," said Ginny unhelpfully.

Hermione sighed. "I can live with the awkwardness. I just feel bad about Alex…He's not like McClaggon. He's nice…"

"But you don't love him. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"So it's…true then?" said a boy named Eric, who was sitting next to Harry, who sat across from the girls. "You're actually…_with_ him?"

Hermione flushed brighter, and that seemed to be answer enough.

"But why?" asked the girl beside Eric. Her name was Alice. She looked scandalized. "I mean…Your grades are top mark—"

"I'm not seeing him for my grades!" Hermione protested in indignation.

"Surely you can't actually…_like_ him?" asked Denise, a girl who sat opposite of Alice.

Hermione rolled her eyes, buttering her cinnamon toast. "Because obviously you're wouldn't date someone you like. That would be preposterous," she shot back with heavy sarcasm.

"But he's so…old—"

"He is not!"

"—and…well, he's not very nice either."

"Not to most, but…"

"So…you _do_ like him?"

"Oi! So what if she does? I didn't hear anyone ask for your opinion," said Ginny, jumping to her friend's defense. "Eat your breakfast and leave her alone."

Alice, Denise and Eric exchanged looks with one another, as well as with the people sitting around them, but they said no more to Hermione.

Snape had been watching the entire scene, his insides burning with the desire to strip points from every one of those imbeciles who was staring at his witch like she belonged in a zoo. But he had no justification for punishment. They were only curious—something Snape and Hermione had both foreseen before attending the ball. Although the appearance of that Alexander Coop was enough to raise the hair on the back of his neck.

Beside him, McGonagall kept shooting him angry glares in an 'I-told-you-so' sort of way. Yet another reason Severus could not act rashly; she had threatened to sack him if he stepped out of line again, and rushing to defend Hermione when there really was no need would be indiscreet and intolerable to the old witch. So, Snape had to resign himself to sit back and watch Hermione struggle with the strain of being the center of attention.

No one else tried to engage Hermione in a discussion about her new relationship during breakfast. The three friends ate and talked as usual, trying to ignore the curious glances from almost every student in the Hall. On their way back to the Common Room, however, they were not so lucky.

A few girls came up beside the trio in another attempt to glean information from Hermione.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. You and Snape are wearing the same stone," said one of the girls. "Why?"

"He didn't propose to you did he?" said another. "That would be…rather odd."

"Not that it isn't odd already. I mean honestly Hermione, you could do better than…than…er…"

"Better than Snape," said a seventh year called Blake, catching up to them.

"You can't actually…love him…can you?"

Hermione had been trying her best to simply ignore them all, but it was near impossible. They had cornered her, Harry and Ginny, and the three of them were fit to burst at the rude intrusions. Hermione was about to tell them all off, but Ginny beat her to it.

"Why don't you all stuff it?" shouted the redhead. "Whether she does or she doesn't is none of your business, so you nosey lot can just clear off! Go on, get out of here! Honestly, you'd think you'd all be careful knowing that if she _is_ dating Snape, he'll surely hex your sorry arses for pestering her!"

"Ginny!" Hermione reprimanded, not having expect that last statement to fly from her friend's mouth. "Don't say that!"

"Well it's true," Ginny insisted. "After what we saw last night, I'm positive he'd go to any lengths to defend you, even against stuff like this."

"That would hardly be discreet," said Hermione.

"Oh forget about being discreet! The whole school knows now; you can't hide anything anymore."

Harry, who had not known what to say the entire time, smartly kept quiet as they returned to the Common Room to retrieve their winter things. They figured a walk outside the castle would be a good way to get rid of all the curious questioners.

Sure enough, the three of them went down to have a nice hot cup of tea with Hagrid, Buckbeak laying on the rug and snacking on dead ferrets, as was the hippogriph's favorite pastime. Hagrid had not attended the ball, and was astonished at the news that Hermione had attended with Snape.

"I thought you lot didn't like the bloke," said Hagrid. "And anyway, isn't he a little old for you, Hermione?"

Her face heated. Why did everyone say that? Sure, he was twenty years her senior, but with how old wizards live to be, it wasn't a truly astounding number.

"Age is just a number," she said defiantly, although she admonished herself for using such a weak cliché. "I'm…I love him. And he feels the same."

"You should have seen them last night," said Ginny. "It was pretty amazing. I've never seen Snape so…well…happy…?"

"Wish I coulda been there," said Hagrid. "I had things to do in the forest. Turns out the acromantulas have wondered into centaur territory, and although the centaurs haven't been too kind to me these past couple a' years, they wanted my help to get rid of em.' But I can't just get rid of the poor creatures. They was born in the forest. They're Aragog's family. And anyway, they don't let me near em' since Aragog died…Suffice it to say, the centaurs ain't too happy with me again."

Ginny didn't know as much as Harry and Hermione did about the giant spiders or the centaurs, but they and Ron had informed her of some of Hagrid's issues in the forest.

Hermione frowned at Hagrid. "You really shouldn't meddle in these things. The state of the forest is just getting graver and graver, and…well…" she paused, not wanting to hurt Hagrid's feelings. "Considering the centaurs were there first…Then Aragog came along, and Grawp…Of course they wouldn't be too happy, especially with you."

Harry shot her a look, and she flushed. Hagrid looked ready to protest.

"I mean—"she hastened to say"—for your own safety, I wouldn't go butting in…anymore. It's for the creatures of the forest to work out…isn't it?"

"I s'pose you're right, Hermione. I just don't like seeing all of em' fightin'. It shouldn't be that way."

"I assume that's why you and Snape went to the mountains instead of going into the forest during your transformation?" asked Ginny. "Because of how dangerous the forest has become?"

"It's always been dangerous," said Harry. "Just…more so now, I suppose."

Hagrid was concentrating his gaze on Hermione. "You didn't go up on the mountain on your own then? Snape went with ya?"

"Er…yes. He did."

Ginny looked abashed at letting that piece of information slip. But Hermione sighed, figuring that Hagrid was a dear friend, and he deserved to know the full truth.

"You see…he's…well…I bit him…during my first transformation."

"You _what_?" said Hagrid in disbelief. "I don't believe it. Not you…"

Hermione lowered her eyes to the table, her cheeks reddening. It still wasn't something she was proud of. But she was glad that she and Snape had found a way to make their werewolf lives easier.

"Well…I guess you have more in common then…" said Hagrid, as if he was trying to convince himself of this. "So, the whole school knows, eh?"

"Yeah, they do," said Harry. "Now Hermione knows how I feel sometimes," he said with a light laugh.

Hermione giggled a little, more out of uneasiness. It was rather awkward talking about Severus with Hagrid.

"Well, as long as he's good ta ya, I don't see any reason to complain. I always told ya he was a good man."

Harry still held his reservations about Snape, but like Ginny, after seeing him with his best friend at the Yule Ball, even Harry had to concede that he trusted Snape to be kind to Hermione, and to treat her well. He had never seen his most hated professor's eyes full of love and happiness before. It was disconcerting, but reassuring at the same time. Hermione would be taken care of; this Harry knew for a fact, especially when he remembered how Snape's love for Harry's deceased mother had chained his loyalty to Dumbledore and the Order, despite what it had cost him.

They returned to the castle several hours later after having had an ample amount of butter beer with their half-giant friend. They had skipped lunch, insisting they weren't hungry when Hagrid offered them some of his cooking. They knew better than to try and eat whatever he made.

After stopping at the Tower to dispose of their winter garments, they went down to the Great Hall for dinner. A few people tried to bother Hermione again, but Ginny gave them all warning looks and reminded them of her bat bogie hex. None of them wanted to meet flying boogers any time soon, so they quickly shut their mouths and appeared to mind their own business.

On their way back to the Tower, Ginny was engaged in a conversation about Charms class with the girl whom she had been tutoring. She strode a few paces behind Hermione and Harry who were discussing the letter they'd received from Ron a little bit ago, saying he'd be returning to school before term started.

Unfortunately, they were to be interrupted once more by a curious Ravenclaw girl. "So, um…you and Snape, huh?" Hermione scowled at her. "No, no, I'm not criticizing you!" the girl hastened to say. "It's just…I should have figured you'd have a thing for…teachers."

"What!" shrieked Hermione, causing Ginny to finally notice that another person had joined their group. "Now you listen here—"

"You shut up," said Harry, agitated now.

"I didn't mean any offense, I was just pointing out—"but she stopped when she saw the black cloaked figure step out from a niche in front of them. The girl froze, her eyes wide as she met the pitch black optics of Severus Snape. He glared down at her in warning. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the other two girls stared back, transfixed.

Hermione saw the anger in his eyes for the third time that day. She prayed he wouldn't make a scene, although it seemed likely that he would. When his eyes met hers at last, she shook her head minutely. He forced his face to soften the slightest bit, and then nodded once. With one last scowl at the troublemaking Ravenclaw, he turned and swept away back down the corridor.

"See, I told you lot he wouldn't take kindly to you all badgering Hermione!" said Ginny. "Get out of here, Samantha!"

The Ravenclaw, who had been nearly petrified by Snape's extremely unhappy look, as well as his swift appearence, darted away at Ginny's insistence. Hermione sighed in relief. Perhaps this would be more difficult than she had first imagined. There was no getting out of it now, however.

Then again, she couldn't say she regretted the ball. She only hoped that Snape wouldn't step in and start waging a war of prejudice against anyone who attempted to pester her. This was her fight, not his.

"Ginny, please don't threaten then with Severus," Hermione whispered.

"Why not? If he defends you like that all the time, it'll be more obvious that you two are serious. It's better than the whole school thinking you have a teacher fetish, anyway," she reasoned.

Harry grimaced at those choice words, but he agreed with his girlfriend all the same.

X-X-X

It was sometime later that Hermione and Ginny were up in their room, putting away the clean clothes the house elves had placed on their beds during dinner. They hadn't stayed in the Common Room for very long, what with all of the Gryffindors being the most determined to procure answers as to how, why and when Hermione and Snape had started their 'affair.' Many had guessed right, saying that they were sure it had happened while the two had been away looking for the Wolfsbane ingredients, but neither Hermione, nor Harry and Ginny, had answered in the affirmative.

It had been hard to ignore the hushed conversations that weren't really that hushed at all. Hermione had caught brief exchanges here and there as she sat on the floor by the fire, attempting to write a missive to her parents (who, incidentally, she hadn't told about her relationship with her professor yet. She was dreading that discussion. She often wondered how angry they would be when she did finally work up the nerve to tell them).

"…Maybe she was desperate."

"Well who else would want her, what with her being a werewolf now?"

"She's not bad looking, I'll admit, but I wouldn't go out with a werewolf."

"…Snape could be desperate…"

"You reckon he was a virgin? I mean really, who'd want to shag him?"

"She would."

"Like I said, should have known she'd go after a teacher. I suppose if we're discussing looks, Snape's at least better than Flitwick."

"God, Samantha, you can't be serious!"

"She said she didn't do it for her grades, but…what if he threatened to fail her if she didn't—?"

"Ew!"

"But last night, it didn't look as if he'd forced her to do anything."

"Come off it. Would you consider dating Snape?"

"No! Of course not! That's disgusting!"

"I still reckon she was desperate. Or he was."

Hermione had had to restrain herself from hexing all of them. She could stand the nasty things said about her, but for the rest of them to believe that Severus had forced himself on her like a hungry predator was vile. She had stood up, Harry and Ginny lifting their heads in unison from the _Daily Prophet_ to watch her stride over to the gossiping Gryffindors.

"Are you trying to be overheard?" she'd demanded of them, her eyes sparking with barely suppressed fury. They all had the audacity to look abashed. "Because I can hear every word you're saying. You can trash me all you like, but don't you _dare_ accuse him of being a pervert! We shouldn't have to explain ourselves to you lot, but as it so happens, I love him! I'm not desperate, I don't have a teacher fetish, and I was not threatened! So kindly shut your faces before I do it for you!"

After that, Ginny had accompanied her upstairs, Harry following to go to his own dormitory, not keen to have to hear the others talk anymore either.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, sitting on her bed now since she'd put away all her clothes.

"Fine," said Hermione, though she was still very annoyed at how stupid people could be.

"They'll get over it sooner or later. Unfortunately, we'll have to deal with their blabbering mouths until then."

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she finished packing her own clothes away into the dresser, but she didn't say anything.

"I promise to beat in the face of the next person to give you a hard time," said Ginny. "I mean, yeah, Harry and I have questioned it…a bit. But we trust you to make good choices. I've been on your side the whole time, but after seeing you two last night, I can't find any reason to protest it. Anyone with half a brain could see that you two love each other. The way he held you, the love in his eyes as he looked at you, the sweetness of that kiss…I'm not a hopeless romantic myself, but…it was…awfully beautiful, Hermione."

The other witch had not turned around after shutting her dresser drawer, but had listened to her friend speak. After a few moments of silence, however, she did turn, a small smile upon her face. "Thank you Ginny. I appreciate your support, and Harry's. Do me a favor though, and please refrain from doing anyone bodily harm. I don't think Professor McGonagall is very happy that we went to the ball so explicitly last night. I don't want her to be angry with us anymore."

Ginny gave her a calculating look, but then she huffed. "Okay, I won't deck anyone…yet. But if they don't shut up soon, I can't promise I'll keep my wand to myself."

Hermione laughed. Sometimes Ginny was more like a guy friend than a girl friend—always tough and ready to spring into action to protect her friends should the need arise.

"Are you staying with him again tonight?"

"Yes, I was planning to." But Hermione suddenly frowned in thought. "Ginny…" she began a bit hesitantly. "You don't think…you don't think he's…old…do you?"

Ginny stared at her a moment. "Well…He is significantly older than ourselves, but I guess I don't see how it matters. It's not like he's Dumbledore's age. If he was, then I'd seriously have to question the fates, _and_ your sanity."

Hermione laughed again. She agreed that, had she found that the Lycan Hearts had chosen for her someone who was currently at such a ripe old age, she, too, would be questioning the higher powers that be.

"Come to think of it…Snape looks…younger," said Ginny. "I noticed it when you came back from your trip, but I thought it was just me."

"That would be the pendant's magic," said Hermione.

"No," said Ginny with a conspiratorial grin. "I think it's your magic."

X-X-X

His head ached beyond all belief. It had been hurting him all day, as he had had to suppress every urge to rage at and punish all those who had talked about he and Hermione, whether it had been to her face or not. He had to keep reminding himself that he had known it would happen. He also had to remember that if he acted out one more time in regards to his witch, then he would likely have to pack his bags, because McGonagall was at her wits end with him. It was all very frustrating, as well as tiresome.

He didn't know how long it had been since he'd lain on his sofa, his head propped up on one of the arms, his cloak, frock coat and boots long since discarded, but the throbbing pain between his temples did not lessen. It wasn't until shivers reverberated down his spine when soft fingers slid effortlessly though his hair that he noticed again that there was a world outside his aching head.

His eyes still closed, he let out a heavy breath though his nose.

"What's wrong, Severus? You look dreadful…"

His handsome features drew together in discomfort and annoyance. "Headache."

Hermione frowned down at him, though he still did not open his eyes. "Didn't you try a headache potion?"

He gave a deep growl, despite whom he was currently talking to. "Of course I did," he bit out. "I am a potions master after all. But it didn't help. Not for long anyway. A half an hour of relief, and then the pain was back, worse than ever. I gave it up after the fourth vial."

Hermione continued to frown down at his almost snarling face, not completely understanding his harsh behavior. "What has you so upset?"

Finally, his eyes flew open to meet hers. She was crouched on the side of the sofa directly behind his head, her fingers still sifting through his wavy, raven hair, her face a foot above his own. "You honestly don't know? I thought you were intelligent."

Annoyance passed briefly over her features now. "Excuse me?"

"The rumors! The talk that's buzzing around the school now! All of it about you!" he barked, but instantly regretted it when the throbbing pain between his temples suddenly jabbed at the back of his eyeballs.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please. You don't need to concern yourself with it. It's my fight. And besides, I've dealt with worse. Don't you remember when Malfoy hexed me, making my teeth grow? And you said you saw no difference?"

She had laughed lightly at this, since she had forgiven him all of his past transgressions against her, but it was still apparently the wrong thing to say. He sat up quickly, turning his head sharply to glare back at her. He stood and walked to the fireplace, leaning his elbow against the mantle and staring into the flames.

"It doesn't matter," he growled lowly, choosing not to comment on her pathetic attempt to assuage his anger. "Do you think I like hearing it? Do you think I like not being able to stop it?"

Hermione stood too, watching his back concernedly. She did know how he felt. Hearing the other Gryffindors suggesting that Severus was no more than a dirty old pervert had upset her greatly. Like she had said, she could tolerate the nasty things said about her, but she found it harder to ignore the slights directed at Snape. She could only imagine how angry he must feel since most of the terrible things being said were about her.

"Severus…we knew. Before we started any of this, we knew how they would react. I can't say it isn't annoying, and I can't say I don't wish they would leave it alone, but it's not life or death. It's just meaningless gossip. You said it yourself; they've seen the truth. If they want to be stupid, then so be it."

She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek between his shoulder blades. "It really doesn't matter. I love you, no matter what anyone says. And it isn't worth stressing out over to the point of giving yourself an incurable headache."

"So you expect me to just let it go?" he snapped, although he was trying, for her sake, to calm himself. He did not want to have a row with her on top of everything else.

"There's nothing else that can be done. They'll stop talking about it when they get tired of it—when something new comes along to gossip about. But until then, no one is doing anything wrong. So we have to leave it. And anyway, like I said, I don't really care. I know the truth. Harry, Ron and Ginny—they know the truth. That's all that really matters."

Snape exhaled deeply again, closing his eyes briefly before pulling out of her grasp to turn and face her. The hard, agitated lines of his face had not gone away, but Hermione saw resignation flicker in his eyes. "I'm not happy about it, and I am sorry for putting you through all of this. I'm beginning to regret taking you to the ball."

"No!" she reprimanded quietly, but severely. She didn't want to upset his headache worse with a raised voice. "Don't say that! I don't regret it, and neither do you. It was the best night of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. You don't know what it meant to me, Severus. You have no idea how happy you made me by simply asking; and the dancing and…no…Please don't regret it."

Snape's emotions were raging a war in his heart at her words. He was still very upset and angry about having to sit back and watch Hermione defend herself alone, knowing that his interference would lessen the strain on her, but forced to remain on the sidelines for fear of losing his job (though he had not told Hermione of his conversation with McGonagall that morning). But he was also feeling that precious warmth flowing through him at the knowledge that he, Severus Snape, had given Hermione such a happy memory—one that even now, in the near darkness of his sitting room, a disagreement teetering on the air between them, made her eyes shine like nothing ever had.

When a few long minutes had passed and he hadn't said a word, Hermione took his hand and led him back to the sofa, instructing him to lie back down. He did so, and she pulled out her wand to move the armchair to the spot where she had crouched not long ago so that she could continue her soothing of what was left of Snape's ire, her fingers sifting through his hair and brushing lightly against his cheeks and temples. He closed his eyes again, forcing himself to reply Hermione's words over and over again in his head in order to calm himself.

It didn't take long before the pain in his head lessened a little, and Hermione was handing him another vial of headache potion, which he had left on one of the end tables nearest her. He downed the contents and handed it back to her, and she replaced the empty container back on the stand beside her. While she continued to play with his wavy mane, the action making him sleepier and sleepier, the potion took effect. This time, he was sure that it would not be a waste.

He turned his face into her arm when he felt her hands slide over his shoulders and across his chest. She unclasped the topmost buttons on his now wrinkled white shirt, and splayed her palms on his bare skin to relax him further. She leaned down to press her lips to the side of his head, and she felt the remaining tension leave his body.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly, her lips still very close to his now smooth face.

His eyes had been closed the entire time, and he did not open them when he answered her. "Better," he mumbled against her arm.

She smiled down at him, moving her other arm so that she could stroke his hair again, and placed another chaste kiss to his forehead. "Glad to hear it. I think…it might be time for bed."

His eyelids opened now, his dark eyes misted over with sleep. He had apparently dozed off during her ministrations, at least briefly. The fire was reflected within his soft irises, and she thought again that he looked absolutely adorable when he was tired.

"Hmm…" It came out as a deep rumble as he continued to stare up at her. In truth, he really didn't want to move. He was entirely too comfortable now. His headache was gone and he found he could hardly remember what had brought it on in the first place. His eyes narrowed. "Lay with me," he said, his voice gruff and quiet.

Hermione studied his face for a moment, her lips twitching. With one last kiss to his nose, she stood up, moving the chair back where it belonged before taking off her shoes and lying down on the sofa next to him. He turned over onto his side so that he could hold her, and so that they both had enough room to be comfortable, pressing her back against his chest. She smiled contentedly as she grabbed the blanket off the back and threw it over them before resting her head on his arm. She was asleep before the last of the dying flames had flickered into nonexistence.

**A/N:** Don't know about you lot, but I really liked this one, despite my roadblock. Again, sorry about the wait. Please forgive me, and please review.


	47. Chapter 46: Another Moon, Another Year

**A/N:** First note, thank you all for putting up with my slowness. I'm afraid Spanish is really kicking my butt already. I'm going to fail that test on Monday, I know it…And I've started tutoring. So my schedule is a little choppy, and, I won't lie, I've been too lazy to write an update.

Which leads me to my second note: I would like to say thank you—and to suggest that you all do the same—to Iris Musica, who has agreed to help me with the next Hermione/Snape story that I wish to write. I will be working with her throughout the year, outlining and planning this new story that, as I am sure Iris will assure you, will be pretty interesting! I plan to start posting it as soon as Love Bites is completed, although I cannot definitely say how many more chapters there will be. When the end of this story approaches, I will tell you a little more about my and Iris Musica's upcoming story.

The last thing I want to say in my notes is more of a response to many reviewers and fans of Harry Potter. I have gotten the response several times that some believe Alan Rickman to be too old to have played the role of Snape (though everyone likes him regardless). I have mused this point and have drawn this conclusion: Alan Rickman, though considerably older than Snape, was well suited to play Severus, despite his age because stress often makes one look infinitely older than they truly are. I look at the faces of US presidents before and after they take office and I am amazed at how much a few short years have aged them. Therefore, I think it stands to reason that after twenty years of war and stress, Snape would look much, much older than thirty-something. Just my take on that issue.

Now, I will stop speaking like Dumbledore and allow you to read on!

_Chapter Forty-Six: Another Moon, Another Year_

The sun streaming through the window cast a heavy haze throughout Snape's quarters in the early afternoon as he paced slowly in front of his fireplace. Such was the wizard's custom when he needed to think. Hermione sat on the sofa, watching him and waiting for him to speak. She knew what was on his mind, though she did not dare to interrupt his thoughts.

Finally, he stopped directly in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back, his posture impeccable; regal—as if he thought he needed to appear formal.

"I trust you remember our last discussion with Professor McGonagall regarding this subject?"

Hermione hesitated only slightly, then said, "Yes. I do."

A calculating look crossed Snape's features as he tried to decipher her unreadable expression. He caught the flicker of apprehension that passed over her eyes, however, and he was not fooled by her apparent indifference. "You still do not believe that all will be well?"

"I do…It's just hard to get rid of the nagging suspicion that something terrible will happen as soon as we think we can let our guard down."

"Lupin was able to remain in the castle, in his chambers, during his transformation. He never tried to escape—in fact, he preferred to lie on the rug in front of his fireplace until dawn." He couldn't hide his remaining dislike of the werewolf, nor could he mask his amusement at the thought of the rather timid man lying on the floor, subdued like a common house pet. But of course he could not find too much amusement in this, because he himself was now banking on becoming just as tame and docile as Lupin had become with the use of the Wolfsbane potion. "The Hearts, as we have proven more than once now, take the place of complicated potions, but still produce the desired effects. There is nothing to fear by staying here tonight. McGonagall has already consented to this."

"I concede your point," said Hermione, glancing out of the window briefly. "But it's not just lingering apprehension…"

Snape arched a brow at her. "Oh? What else keeps you from wishing to stay inside the castle?"

She looked back up at him, her face completely serious. "I don't think they would like it much."

He frowned at her, not quite understanding, his brows now furrowed.

Seeing his confusion, she said, "It's obvious isn't it? They like to run. They like to be outside. They enjoy it. That's where they were meant to be. The forest is a wolf's natural habitat. It would be cruel to keep them locked up. Now that they…we…are docile, why not let them…be free?"

Snape stared at her. He had not thought for one moment that Hermione would take the feelings of the wolves that lived within them into account. But of course, this was the witch who had started S.P.E.W.—the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. She was champion of fairness to all creatures. He should have seen this coming.

When he had recovered from his surprise, he rolled his eyes at her. "Only you would think of the beasts' happiness," he scoffed.

"Well, it's our happiness, too," she insisted. "And…well…they're being nice for us, aren't they? Why not be nice to them and let them run?"

This was a ludicrous conversation in Snape's opinion, but he wasn't really sure how to argue against her. Their happiness; the wolves' happiness—what did it matter?

"It would be inadvisable for us to return to the mountain now. The snow is much too thick, and the temperature entirely too cold. If we should find ourselves waking up in the snow like last time, I fear we'll be buried instead. Not even werewolves can survive such harsh conditions if they are in their human forms."

Hermione frowned in disappointment. Then she drew herself up, her eyes widening slightly as something occurred to her. "We don't have to go to the mountains, do we? If we're tame enough to stay inside the castle, shouldn't we be able to remain on Hogwarts grounds? That way they could run and have their freedom, but we wouldn't be put in any danger from the weather."

Severus blinked. Was she really so determined? He let the corners of his mouth fall in thought as he turned to pace slowly again, his head bent forward a little. "It…might be possible. I am concerned about the current state of the Forbidden Forest at present, however. Between the Centaurs and the Acromantulas, it is even more dangerous than usual. Though I do not know if either of those creatures would pose a threat to two werewolves if we should come across them…"

Hermione understood him perfectly. She did not wish for them to enter into any more bloodshed, whether it be with wizards, muggles or magical creatures.

"Although…" he gazed up at the ceiling, musing. "I suppose we could put enchantments on the forest; make it so that we cannot get through certain areas where we are likely to run into trouble."

"But…our spells won't work against ourselves, will they?"

His eyes met hers, and he smirked a little. "Not if we both do the spells. My wards will keep you away from any danger, and yours will keep me away from it as well."

Her eyes widened. "Brilliant."

He turned to face her fully again and sighed, looking bored. "It baffles me beyond all measure that you can even think of a werewolf's freedom, especially when you yourself fear them."

"My fear only comes from not wanting to harm the innocent. We are tame now though…Besides, all creatures should be free, albeit given limits. I don't desire dangerous creatures to be ignorantly placed near potential victims."

"You are still a very…peculiar witch indeed."

She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He smirked again. "Well then, I suppose since it is so important to you, I will arrange for us to have free reign over the grounds this evening. I shall speak to the Headmistress and inform Hagrid that there will be two wild beasts roaming around his house, and that he is not to shoot them."

Hermione's cheeks paled a little. "Oh my goodness…I didn't think of Hagrid. He loves dangerous creatures—I hope he doesn't try to…to…"

Snape held up a hand to silence her. "I had approached Lupin during his transformation one evening after he took the Wolfsbane. I was no threat to him, and therefore, I do not think the wolf saw any reason to attack me. Hagrid will be just fine, despite his unnatural obsession with dangerous creatures, as long as he makes no move to harm us. Thus, why we must warn him in advance."

"Oh…Are you sure? You're positive he'll be—"

"He's half giant, Hermione. Even if one of us were to bite him, he would be impervious to werewolf saliva. And, as he has already proven numerous times, it would take quite a lot to kill him. He will be fine, I assure you."

Hermione could think of no other argument. Severus was right. Hagrid was too big, too strong, to be so easily overcome. And he would pose no threat to her and Snape. She actually grinned as she imagined Hagrid attempting to pet them. Whether their wolves would allow such an innocent gesture, Hermione did not know. But Snape's reassurances were well-founded, and she conceded that they had nothing to fear.

X-X-X

"Everything is all set then?"

He nodded.

"Hagrid knows?"

"Hermione, if there was a problem, wouldn't you trust me to steer us clear of it?"

She dropped her shoulders. "Yes, of course."

"Then believe me when I say that it's been taken care of. No one has been given permission to leave the castle just in case. Hagrid is aware that we will be wandering about the grounds tonight. Professor McGonagall has Okayed all of this. There is no need to worry."

Snape slipped on his traveling cloak, wrapping the Gryffindor scarf around his neck as he had done on each and every occasion in which he and Hermione had strolled outside where no one would see them. Hermione pulled on her winter items as well, telling herself that, just as Snape said, everything would be fine. He hadn't been wrong so far; why should he be wrong now?

She smiled as a thought occurred to her. "Your patience with me is astounding, Severus."

His eyes shifted to her. "Is it really that surprising?"

"Yes. You aren't exactly a patient man, and you thought I was rather annoying before."

He closed his eyes briefly, fastening the last of the buttons on his cloak. "Don't let it go to your head, Granger, but you happen to be the exception to my otherwise limited pleasantness now. I'll admit…you can still be annoying at times…"

She giggled. He grinned.

He turned to her, businesslike. "Ready?"

She nodded. So did he. Hermione slipped her arm though his, and together, they walked through the deserted corridors of the castle toward the exit that led straight toward Hagrid's hut. They had agreed that, since the wolves seemed to be smart enough to return to the place of their transformation, Hermione and Snape needed to transform someplace where they would not be found by students in the morning. Hardly anyone used that back entrance, especially not on a weekend, so it was safe to say that that location was ideal. It was both inconspicuous and sheltered, and they wouldn't have far to return when the sun rose.

It was ten-thirty when they left Snape's chambers and headed for the back entrance. In the last month, darkness had begun to fall earlier and earlier, moving the time of their transformation up by an hour. The night was frigid, and a sharp wind cut across the Scottish landscape from the north. Hermione was glad that they hadn't gone to the mountains; it would have been unbearable. Even the excess heat that their bodies now emitted due to the closeness of the upcoming transformation did not seem to dull the chill.

Snape sat himself in one of the windows off of the back veranda, and Hermione leaned into him, allowing him to hold her and keep her warm. They didn't have long to wait before the full moon was upon them. They could both feel the minutes—the seconds—ticking away, counting down. Neither one was afraid. They knew that no pain would befall them, and they knew, too, that they would be just as calm as wolves as they were at that very moment.

At last, the moment had come. Hermione stepped away from Snape, and he slid gracefully from the window. The pair turned to look up at the glorious pale orb high in the sky, and they greeted it like a long-lost friend, taking the shape of the animals within.

**They seemed to be transfixed, gazing up at the brilliant goddess that had set them free. Almost a minute passed before they looked at one another in unison. They were sitting on the stone veranda, taking a minute to recognize each other.**

**The female swished her tail in the light of their happy reunion. The male did the same, but his tail only gave a few flips before it settled behind him again. He stood, gazing back out over the snow-covered grounds, then stepped off of the stone entrance and out into the night. The female stood too, and followed. Their noses delved into the banks of snow, their paws digging down to the dormant grass and the frozen dirt, examining their new surroundings and taking in the different scents. **

**As they got carried away with the excitement of discovery, they bounded down the hill, not bothering to use the crudely cut steps that were set into the hillside. It was much more fun to run halfway down a seventy-five degree angle slope and slide the rest of the way—or at least the female thought so. The male was a bit more graceful in his descent. **

**They glanced over and saw the circular structure, more strange smells issuing from behinds its doors and windows. The male crept closer, his nose twitching as it sniffed curiously. The female took a few steps forward to follow her partner, but she stopped when a large face appeared through a window. **

**She growled, taking a few steps back. The male turned his head sharply, his ears picking up. **

**The man looked excited to see them. His eyes were wide and he beamed through the glass. He disappeared from sight and the female tilted her head. **

**She and the male jumped back, startled when the door to the hut opened. They stared at the huge man that now stood in the doorway, a warm light spilling out onto the snowy lawn out front.**

"**Ermione…?" asked Hagrid in a nearly breathless tone of wonder. "Professor Snape?"**

**The wolves didn't understand these names. They simply stared at the burly man, wary. **

"**Blimey…I haven't actually seen a werewolf up close before...You're both beautiful."**

Snape rolled his eyes internally. What the devil was wrong with Hagrid anyway? Did he think werewolves were harmless, just as he believed dragons and acromatulas and blast-ended scruits to be harmless? And what exactly about werewolves was so beautiful? He was utterly ridiculous. But at least this time Hagrid's willingness to overlook possible danger would not put him at any risk.

While Snape was rather annoyed by Hagrid's friendliness toward their werewolf selves, Hermione was amused. Of course he wouldn't care whether she and Snape were themselves or not. She was only glad that the wolves didn't seem to think Hagrid was a bother to them.

**Hagrid seemed to have realized that the wolves did not share the same awareness of him that Hermione and Snape did. He frowned down at them as they continued to stare back up at him. "Ah, I reckon you don't know who I am, do ya? Ermione?"**

**The female knew he was speaking to her because his large eyes met her dark ones. Curious, she stepped forward cautiously. The male growled low in warning, his fur standing up a little. If this strange giant attempted to harm his mate, he would not hesitate to defend her.**

**But it seemed that he did not need to worry. His female approached the man, hesitant, but intrigued, and the man slowly reached out a large hand in return.**

"**That's it…You know who I am, don't ya?"**

**She sniffed his outstretched fingers, but then she backed away, her interest lost. She had sensed no danger in him, but she did not wish to remain in his company. She looked at her mate, then turned away from the hut, bounding around it and off across the lawn. The black male followed without hesitation, their tails flying behind them. **

Hagrid watched in awe as they went. He felt a sweep of affection for Hermione, and a great interest in the wolves that were now she and Severus Snape. They were beautiful, and they weren't dangerous anymore. He smiled to himself because he had gotten to see them, but he had to remind himself that he wasn't allowed to go around talking about the incident. Nodding his head this way and that as he often did, Hagrid turned and walked back into his house, closing the door behind him.

**Across the grounds they ran, playing in the snow again and wrestling down by the lake. They doubled back to race into the forest, though they found their path blocked by strange, invisible barriers on occasion. Even so, they sprinted through the trees, chasing small animals and relishing their freedom. **

**When they knew their time was coming to a close, they did as they knew their human selves had wanted and returned to the veranda on the hill at the back of the castle, curled together on the stone floor. The male laid his head over his female's neck, one beastly arm over her body protectively. Then they fell into their usual slumber, knowing that it would be awhile before they would be together again.**

X-X-X

Snape sat up stiffly, his mind still a bit groggy with sleep. His side hurt, and he decided that he was not too fond of waking up on a hard stone floor, especially in winter. He looked to Hermione who was still fast asleep and hoped that she didn't wake as sore as he was.

He stood and made a note to take a pain potion once he returned to his quarters, then lifted the girl gently into his arms and carried her inside. He was relatively happy with how the night had gone. No incidents, no accidents, no unforeseen events. Just as he had assured Hermione, nothing had gone amiss.

X-X-X

"So, do you have any plans with Harry for New Year's?"

"No, not really. But I think there is going to be a party in Gryffindor Tower after the fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Where have you been? McGonagall announced it a few days ago at supper. Oh wait, that's right—you've been skipping meals in the Great Hall."

Hermione and Ginny had decided to take a walk to escape the noisy Common Room, deciding that a nice stroll would be good bonding time. Harry had been captured by the rest of the Quidditch team, all of who were playing exploding snap and challenging each other to eat the strangest foods. The girls hadn't wanted to be a part of that, so they left together to wander about the corridors. It was early afternoon, the sun streaming though the diamond-paned windows. The castle was drafty this time of year, so they were bundled comfortably in sweaters and long pants.

"How about you?" asked Ginny. "Do _you_ have any plans?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well, I guess if there are going to be fireworks, I might as well enjoy them."

"So you don't have _other_ plans?"

Hermione giggled a little. "No."

"But you wouldn't mind having a few…?"

"Obviously not. But you and Harry are my friends. I'm not going to ignore you. You and Harry don't ignore me and Ron."

"Yeah, but…well, why not take advantage of the break? When term resumes, you two won't have as much time to spend together. Plus, Ron will be back, and…"

Hermione sighed. "Do you think he'll ever get over it?"

"Eventually. He has no choice. At least you two are friends again."

The witch agreed. She wondered, though, how Ron would react to all the gossip that was still floating around the school about she and Snape. He was bound to be displeased.

"So I guess you'll be missing the party then?" asked Ginny knowingly.

"Probably. If it's alright with you and Harry."

"Who knows; I may drag him away, too."

The girls giggled as they turned the corner, resuming their trek down another drafty corridor.

X-X-X

December 31st saw the school abound with celebrations again. The New Year's Eve Feast—which Hermione and Snape had both decided to attend—was just as delicious as all the Hogwarts feasts, and the chatter was as amiable as ever. Paper birds of all colors flew about the room beneath the enchanted, candle-lit ceiling, and harmless fire crackers and joke items were from Weasley's Wizard Weezes were allowed for the one night. The teachers were jolly—except Snape of course, who was only at the feast due to custom—and the students were full of excitement and laughter.

After the feast, when midnight approached, the entire school rushed out through the front doors to welcome the surprise guest who had donated the fireworks—George Weasley. Ron was with him too, filling in for the lost Weasley twin, the two brothers on broomsticks in an imitation of Fred and George's spectacular performance to piss off Umbridge in their sixth year before dropping they had decided to drop out and open their joke shop. The surprise was welcomed by students and staff, and though Harry, Hermione and Ginny stood near the back of the crowd, they clapped and cheered the loudest for the friends—their family.

Hermione whipped her head around, still clapping, when she felt a hand brush the small of her back. She grinned up at Snape who's lips twitched in response. He let his arm wind around her waist and she leaned a little into his side.

When her attention shifted to the skies again, so did his. They watched the Weasleys zoom above the raucous crowd, whooping and hollering like wild-men and tossing fireworks into the air that exploded into impressive pictorial displays of movement and color.

"You really enjoy this?" he asked her offhandedly.

"Yes," she said, still grinning. "Don't you?"

His gaze shifted to Hermione, and he watched as the bright colors reflected off of her creamy skin and her elegant curls, causing her face to light up like the prettiest flower in the darkness. He faced forward again, his eyes flicking upwards.

"I'm not a fan of all the noise and unruliness, no. But your presence is more than enough to make these festivities bearable." He smirked, his eyes now on the dancing Scotsman playing a bagpipe high above them.

Hermione grinned and leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. She could truly understand and appreciate the sacrifice he was making for her.

X-X-X

She had wanted to say hello to Ron and George before leaving, but it seemed that the brothers were infinitely popular that evening—not that she could blame anyone for loving them. So instead, she told Harry and Ginny to put in a word for her, then left with Snape once the fireworks had ended. It seemed they had just avoided the stampede because as soon as they began down the steps to the dungeons, hundreds of footsteps could be heard trodding across the entrance hall.

Once in his quarters, Snape helped Hermione out of her coat, hanging it up before kissing her forehead. "It's New Year's," he said simply.

"So it is."

"So…It stands to reason that it is a time for celebration, correct?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, smiling. "You don't say?"

"How about a spot of tea spiced with Ogden's finest Firewhiskey?"

"I'm not much of a drinker…Isn't that a bit strong?"

He gave a light bark of laughter. "Please, do you honestly think I'd get you wasted and most likely make you ill? Just a few drops won't hurt you—promise."

She laughed. "Alright then. I'm trusting you!" she called after him as he stepped around her and headed into the kitchenette.

While Snape made the tea, Hermione made herself at home as always, tossing off her shoes and pulling off her sweater until she sat on the sofa in jeans and a tee shirt, her feet beneath her. Flicking her wand, she started the customary fire in the grate and picked up the novel she'd left on his end table earlier that day; it was the one he'd given her while they had still been in New Zealand.

She had read three more pages by the time Snape reentered the room, two black cups in hand, and handed her one before taking a seat beside her. She set the book aside again and smiled at him. He smiled in return.

"Here's to…us," he said silkily.

"And to our first full year together," Hermione added, her eyes sparkling.

He nodded. "Yes…"

As Snape lifted his cup to his lips, Hermione did the same, cautiously taking a sip of the steaming beverage. It was a little sweet at first, but then the bite of the Firewhiskey licked at her tongue and flowed hotly down her throat like a burning, soothing balm. It pooled deliciously in her stomach and she closed her eyes in delight. She knew he'd kept his promise not to overdose her because if he'd allowed her more than a few drops of Ogden's finest, she had no doubts that she'd be on the floor within the hour.

"Gods, that's good," she amended breathlessly, pulling the cup from her lips.

"See, I told you it wouldn't kill you."

"Not unless I get addicted," she said in jest.

"Good lord, no," he scoffed. "I wouldn't let you. I'd be entirely too afraid of where we'd be should you decide to drink a snifter or two of Firewhiskey every evening."

Hermione laughed at the thought of herself sloshed—wobbly and giggly for no apparent reason—, then imagined herself falling onto her arse on the carpet at Snape's feet. The idea was unfathomable; there was no way she would ever allow herself to look that much like a fool.

"No way!" she agreed. He chuckled. Hermione set her cup and saucer aside then turned to Snape, taking away his cup and setting it on the table as well. She gazed at him adoringly as she began to undo the buttons on his frock coat with a deftness taught through experience. "You're far too overdressed, Severus," she chastised.

He arched a thin brow. "Am I?"

"You're still in your formal attire. Of course you are."

"Excuse me for only having time to remove your jacket and make ourselves some tea," he said in mock offense.

"It's fine, love. I'm here for you," she cooed, finishing up the long column of buttons before slipping the coat from his shoulders and tossing it onto the armchair behind her. She then had to unclasp the top few buttons of his stark white shirt before she was satisfied, then asked for his foot.

He frowned, not doing as he was told. "You're not my maid. I can remove my own boots…"

She bent down and grabbed his shin, yanking his leg up despite his protest. "Well of course I'm not your maid, so don't expect to waltz in here and demand I remove your boots every evening, but I thought I would spoil you for one night."

"Well don't yank my bloody leg off," he said, leaning against the back of the couch as she removed the boot and set his leg back down. He complied, lifting his other foot for her, and a moment later, his feet were clad only in his black, woolen socks.

"There: isn't that better?"

He shook his head in amusement. "I admit that I am more comfortable now, thank you. May I have my tea back?"

"Go ahead."

"Good." He leaned forward to pick up his cup, taking a hearty sip before leaning back again. "So how often _will_ I get spoiled, or was this a one-time deal?"

She giggled, swiping her own cup back from the table. "Don't get used to it. You're a big boy; you can do it yourself," she said, patting him on the shoulder.

He turned his face toward her, staring into her eyes and taking in her lovely smile, her delicate nose and her soft, rosy cheeks. His own eyes softened.

"What?" she asked after he had been staring for nearly a minute.

"Hm…It's strange…" he said quietly.

"What is?"

"Sitting here with you…the banter, the airiness, the easiness…I never stopped to consider it before…how easy it is."

She reached out a hand and placed it on his arm. "I love you."

He smiled, and it touched his dark, misty eyes. "And I you."

"Happy New Year, Severus." She leaned over to kiss him in the firelight, and his lips returned the gentle caress.


	48. Chapter 47: Accusations from the Centaur

**A/N:** I know it's been so long! I had most of this written, but I had trouble coming up with a way to connect the first part of this chapter to what I wanted to have happen probably in the next chapter. Plus, schoolwork gets in the way as usual. But don't give up on me! The story will be coming to a close in a few more chapters I'm sure. Less than 10 I would say. I continue to thank each of you for your patience and support.

_Chapter Forty-Seven: Accusations from the Centaurs_

It really was a waste of ink, he thought. Every time he had to grade, the ink was wasted on P's and D's and a few unfortunate T's. There were only a handful of A's, two E's and no O's out of all of his second-year potions classes. It was really rather depressing—and the feeling only ever grew graver with each passing year—to know that though he had dedicated half of his life to teaching these little brats, not one of them had the brains or the mind to excel in his subject.

Looking up from the stack of papers and glancing to the transfigured coffee table that was now a replica of his desk, he had to concede that his assessment was not quite accurate. There was one person who had always produced Outstanding work in his classes (sure, there were a few others over the years—possibly two others—but they didn't really count in his opinion).

Rigid dedication and the absolute refusal to be less than the best when it came to her grades was what made Hermione Granger probably _the _best student he'd ever taught. Never mind that until recently he couldn't stand the annoying chit. Now, however, he could admire her greatly.

Though upon glancing at the clock, he had to admit that she was still atrociously annoying when it came to her studies. She had been at that transfigured desk since just after breakfast, and no matter how he tried to un-stick her nose from the bindings of her precious textbooks, all his efforts had been in vain—just like his efforts to teach the incompetent students of Hogwarts who couldn't even achieve the lowest possible passing grade.

He pushed back his chair and stood with a heavy sigh, walking over to where the studious young Gryffindor sat in one of the armchairs that she had transfigured into a chair that matched the desk she was currently working at.

"Hungry?" he asked from her side.

"No, thanks."

He frowned in agitation. He had expected that response, but still, it irked him. Without bothering to argue, he went into the kitchen to debate what to do. Finally, he called Cella and asked her to bring a tray of food left over from the supper they had skipped earlier that evening. The elf nodded and left. Snape, exasperated, went back into the sitting room, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder and leaning down to speak softly into her ear.

"I think you need a break."

"I'm fine. I have to study for my NEWTS."

"You've been sitting here all day. If you don't give your mind a rest, it's likely to explode."

"Don't be silly; that's impossible," she said dismissively, not bothering to look up from the text she was currently reading.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Enough," he said, slamming the book closed and earning a very nasty look from the Gryffindor witch. When she tried to open it again, he snatched it away and held it out of her reach. "You go through this every time you have an examination. I already told you that you could pass your NEWTS in your sleep and still be way ahead of those dunderheads who can't even get an acceptable on a damned essay over something I covered in class. Now I won't have you frying your eyeballs and wasting away like the pages of Horace's useless potions books."

"I need to study! Give it back!"

"No."

She stood up and attempted to take the book from him by force. He stepped back, lifting his eyebrows. "Be careful…I could easily…drop this…" His long fingers held the book gingerly now as he stood eerily close to the fireplace.

Her eyes widened. "No! You wouldn't."

His pale face was dead serious as he stared back at her, unwavering. "Enough," he said again.

She slumped her shoulders, heaving an irritated sigh. "Fine. I'll stop. For now…" The last part was a warning, but he didn't care. She'd been studying for nearly twelve hours straight; that simply wasn't healthy.

He gently lowered the book back onto the transfigured desk, his harsh expression diminishing slowly. "Good. Now come." He took her round the waist and led her into the kitchenette where Cella had already placed the tray of food on the table and left without a word. "Eat. You haven't had any sustenance all day."

"But I told you I'm not hungry."

He scowled at her. "Christ, just eat it before I shove it down your throat."

She winced at his harsh tone, but did as she was told—albeit reluctantly. She had meant it…Her stomach was a ball of nerves. She didn't feel like eating anything. She never did eat much around exam time.

He heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through her long brown curls. "I just don't like seeing you drain yourself. It's pointless. You know it is."

"How?" she demanded, twisting her head around to look at him.

His expression turned severe again and he dropped his hands. "Eat." He turned and exited the kitchen, trusting that by the time he returned, she would have at least taken a few more bites of the chicken and potatoes the elf had brought.

In the sitting room, he gathered up all her books and parchment and stacked everything into a neat little pile before hiding it away in a cabinet—which he locked with a spell that was impervious to _Alohamora. _Transfiguring the desk and chair she'd been using back into the armchair and coffee table, he shoved his wand back into his sleeve and reentered the kitchen to find that she had indeed only eaten _a few more_ bites.

"Severus, I mean it. I can't eat anymore. I'll be sick."

He had the unmistakable urge to smack her on the back of the head for how stupid she was being, but that merely became an entertaining thought. He glanced at her plate, ascertaining that she'd probably eaten an eighth of the small portion of food. He knew he couldn't force her to eat more on an anxious stomach, but at least now she wouldn't starve…

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Fine, fine."

She stood abruptly. "Thank you for your concern, but I need to get back to my studies." She turned to walk into the sitting room, but he grabbed her arm.

"I said…enough…You're finished for the night."

She stared at him, then yanked her arm away with the intention of disobeying his orders. Instead, she stopped in her tracks upon noticing that her things were gone and the coffee table and the armchair had resumed their original forms. She spun around to face the tall, dark man in the doorway.

"Severus, where are my things?"

He crossed his arms over his chest in a bored, yet defiant manner. "I meant it. You're finished for the evening."

She glared at him. "Severus Snape, where did you put my things?"

He merely lifted a brow, not deigning to give a response.

Now it was Hermione's turn to cross her arms, only she looked murderous. "Give them back."

"No…"

"Give. Them. Back."

He shrugged. "No."

She actually stomped her foot. He had to stop himself from smiling in amusement. "If you don't give them back right now, I'll…I'll hex you!"

"My dear, I would _love_…to see you try…"

He watched her fume, wondering how long it would take before her hair turned red like the Weasleys', then stepped away from the doorframe to walk toward her, unfurling his arms. "Hermione…you worry far too much…I have faith in your abilities; you should as well. Your exams begin Monday. You've been studying like a mad woman for the past month. Why in the world would you ever think you wouldn't pass?"

"There's always a chance—"

"For Heaven's sake, you've been through a bloody war and managed to survive with minor injuries. Your life will not be ruined by one Exceeds Expectations on your NEWTS."

Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide. "See! I told you I need to study—"

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

That shut her up.

Snape took a deep breath to keep himself from yelling at her. When he was sure he was able to remain calm, he lifted his hands and placed them on either side of her face, his dark eyes looking straight into hers.

"You will perform extraordinarily on all of your exams come Monday. You will get Outstandings in every subject—and you would receive Oustandings in every subject even if you didn't study at all. _If_ you get an Exceeds Expectations—which you won't—then you haven't failed. Grades aren't everything. I would have thought you'd have figured that out by now."

"You really think so?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Hermione, I've never taught a brighter student. I've said it before; your intelligence rivals my own, and I can assure you I received and Outstanding in all of my NEWTS."

That was a bit of a lie. He'd only achieved an Acceptable in Ancient Runes, but he hadn't much cared for that class. He thought it best not to tell her that, however, or he feared she would have a mental breakdown.

She scrubbed her face with her hands, only starting to feel how tired she was when her fingers brushed over her eyes. "You're right…I'm sorry. I just…But…"

"No. Unless you want to insult _my_ intelligence, you will say no more on the subject for the night." He flicked his wand to extinguish the fire, then nodded. "I think it is time for bed, don't you?"

Hermione allowed herself to be led into the bedroom and tried not to think about how she only had one more full day to study. She tried to convince herself that Snape was right, and that she would receive an Outstanding in all her subjects, but her nervous stomach kept arguing otherwise. She didn't, however, put up a fight as he slipped her shirt and bra from her torso, removed her trainers and discarded her jeans before helping her into a nightie, all with gentle hands. When he was finished, he cupped her face and kissed her with a reassuring softness that made her nervous stomach flutter. She smiled, despite herself, then allowed him to lay her down onto the bed.

She watched as he discarded his own clothes, throwing on his comfortable evening trousers before climbing into the sheets beside her. She knew she should hold her tongue, but she was unable to.

"Severus…"

"Hm?" he replied shifting until he was finally comfortable on his back and closing his eyes.

Hermione bit her lip, then said urgently, "What if I _do_ fail?"

His eyes flew open again and he groaned. He was motionless for a moment before he sat up and leaned against the headboard, saying, "What if you fail? _You're_ asking _me_ what will happen if you fail?" He looked her straight in the eye, even more exasperated than before, but trying his best to keep his temper under control.

She nodded sheepishly, her face flushing in the darkened room.

He snorted, facing forward for a moment as he debated how exactly to answer her. Finally, he said, "If you fail, I'll have a bloody tea party with Potter and Weasley, and I'll actually be civil. What do you say to that?" He looked at her full in the face again and found her stifling a giggle, no doubt at the mental image of what he'd just described. "_If_ you fail, mind you—which you won't. So I won't bother drawing up an itinerary."

She allowed herself to laugh at that, the tension easing from her body as she relaxed beside him. "You really have that much confidence in my abilities?"

"Yes, Hermione, I do," he said sincerely, meeting her amused gaze. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I am confident that my lady is the brightest witch in Britain, and I stand by my conviction."

"I suppose if you're willing to put that much on the line for my grades, I should trust your judgment."

He nodded once. "Now, let's get some sleep, shall we?"

She grinned at him as he settled himself back down under the covers. She nestled her head beneath his chin, her arm slung across his torso as they closed their eyes and welcomed the dreams granted them by the Sand Man.

X-X-X

Snape's reassurances were in vein. Hermione's test anxiety could not be cured, nor could she ever be coaxed to eat right during exam week. Not to mention the fact that Severus got to taste the wrath of the irritable Gryffindor witch for the second time. He was able to roll his eyes and easily ignore her requests for late night studying (at least under his watch), and he was thankful that her ire did not consist of the fist throwing that had ensued more than once during their trip in New Zealand.

For the most part, however, Hermione was not in Snape's quarters that week. Instead she spent countless hours sitting up in her room, the common room or the library, studying so long that she hardly received any sleep. She was still sure she would fail everything, even after Harry and Ron called bollocks on her continued worrying.

Ginny had contemplated smacking Hermione with a book, but didn't have the guts to do so.

Wednesday at lunch, Ron, Harry and Ginny were busy consuming brain food while a distraught Hermione sat with a pile of books and feet-upon-feet of parchment, studying furiously for her practical exam in Arithmancy that was scheduled for the next hour.

"Oi, would you put that down?" said Ron, looking at all of Hermione's notes with disgust. "You study way more than me and Harry and we still do okay on exams."

"Ronald! You don't understand do you? I have no idea what I want to do when I graduate! My future is an open book! I need Os in all of my subjects so that I can get any job I want! If I don't, I could be stuck with a dead-end job!"

"Rubbish!" said Ginny. "I don't study as much as you either, and I have good grades. And just because you get an E doesn't mean you'll be barred from jobs. Plus, you're Harry Potter's friend. You're famous. The whole wizarding world knows how smart you are. You could get any job you like, anytime you like."

"I don't want to just be Harry Potter's friend!" Hermione squeaked, offended. "No offense, Harry," she said quickly. "But I want to make a name for myself. And I need to get top marks. So if you don't mind, I have studying to do!"

Harry exchanged odd looks with Ron and Ginny before all three of them continued eating.

Her friends were right of course. She needn't have worried. She performed excellently in all her practical examinations and easily aced the written portions (though she would not receive her results for some weeks).

That didn't stop her from entering Snape's quarters Friday evening and slumping onto the couch, announcing that she'd done terribly.

Snape, who was sitting at his desk, grading, didn't even look up as he responded easily, "I'm sure that's nonsense. You're brilliant."

"It's not nonsense," Hermione protested, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "I failed."

"I know for a fact that you executed the practical portion of the potions exam flawlessly. I was there—I saw you—so you cannot possibly doubt me."

"Yes, but that's only one class!"

He looked up from his grading and peered at her, seemingly bored. "It matters not. Not now anyway. You won't receive your final grades for a number of weeks. And when your paper says you received Os in all your N.E.W.T.s, you'll have to admit that I was right all along."

"And if you're not?"

He lifted his dark brows. "I told you, I have no plans for a tea party with Thing One and Thing Two." He went back to his previous task, allowing Hermione to sit and drown in her own self-doubt in the ensuing silence. After a few minutes or so, she noticed a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on the coffee table. She hadn't read the paper all week since she'd been studying so much.

Flipping through it, only one article caught her eye. It was similar to the one she'd seen some months back about the remaining Death Eaters still on the loose. It seemed that those ten Death Eaters were still evading capture. Hermione frowned as she read over the short section twice.

"How is it that they haven't caught them yet? The last of the Death Eaters, I mean."

Snape scribbled corrections on a third-year's test as he replied. "Because the lowlifes are good at hiding. They pose no threat; they merely desire to save their souls from the Dementors."

"But don't you think it's strange that the Ministry has no leads on where they might be? It's been almost a year. There are plenty of good Aurors…"

"Don't put too much stock in Aurors. They can make mistakes. And they can be incredibly obtuse like the rest of the world. They're probably just overlooking an obvious hideout."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the newspaper. "Severus…would you have any idea where they could have vanished to…?"

His eyes shifted to her and he scowled mildly. "If I did, don't you think I would have told the Ministry?"

She bit her lip guiltily.

"I've told them the locations of the more dangerous Death Eaters, as well as where to look to find some of the lower members. But I haven't a clue as to which rock the last handful have crawled under."

"And…you're sure they aren't dangerous?"

"I know the ones that are missing. No, they are not dangerous, just cowardly. They only followed the Dark Lord because they were down on their luck, not to mention they were dropouts, so naturally, they had a petty dislike of Dumbledore."

"Oh…That sounds like a good reason to join up with a psychotic freak."

She tossed the paper back down onto the coffee table and a few moments later, Snape stood from his desk, shoving the graded essays into a drawer before walking across the room until he was standing before the seated witch. He leaned over her, his palms pressing into the cushions on either side of her legs as his lips glossed lightly over hers.

"You must be exhausted…" he said quietly into her ear before kissing her cheek softly.

Hermione allowed herself to relax beneath his affections, her eyes closing as she finally realized how true his assessment of her physical and mental state was.

"Incredibly," she amended as she exhaled.

Snape's right hand drifted up her thigh to her side as his lips moved from her cheek to her jaw. He gave a light chuckle. "Then perhaps it is time for bed." Before Hermione could respond, he had lifted her up into his arms and swept her into the bedroom, a lazy flick of his wrist extinguishing the fire in the hearth.

X-X-X

The boring Saturday afternoon monthly meeting was upon them once again. As usual, Snape sat at McGonagall's right hand, giving little input unless asked specifically. She went on—for too long in his opinion—about how well the seventh-years performed on their N.E.W.T.s, the rest of the staff commenting on how proud they were. A few routine reports were made by each member of the staff before the meeting was adjourned.

Or so Snape thought.

"I do have one other topic up for a vote."

The few teachers that had begun to stand sat back down looking at the headmistress curiously. There was a bit of a gleam in her eye that reminded Snape of Dumbledore's constant, infuriating twinkling, but he bit back the urge to sneer.

"I've been thinking: I know we don't usually have celebrations outside of holiday feasts, however, I wondered if perhaps…well, perhaps this year, we could instate an end of the year ball. We are coming quickly upon the anniversary of the final battle of the second wizarding war, and so many of our students fought and died, as well as many of our friends and loved ones. I feel that we should honor the fallen and the victorious."

"Marvelous, Minerva! Splendid idea!" quipped Flitwick. "I agree: we must celebrate such an anniversary."

"Agreed. What a wonderful suggestion, Minerva," agreed Professor Vector. Rolanda Hooch nodded in agreement, as did Professors Sprout, Pomfrey, Binns and Sinstra.

"I think the students would appreciate it," said Pomona.

McGonagall smiled faintly, then turned to her deputy headmaster. "What do you think, Severus? Or should I just assume that you are against anything frivolous, festive or fun?"

The female teachers stifled small giggles, and even Fillius chuckled from his place some way down the table.

"I should think he would have a reason to look forward to such things now," commented Sinstra. "Seeing as how he came into the Yule Ball as the toad-turned-prince."

"Don't you mean snake?" corrected Vector.

"Indeed."

Snape's eyes narrowed and shifted to his superior as he decided to ignore the other women's comments. "Do what you will, Minerva. I have no preference."

He could have made a comment about the sure-to-be-excessive inappropriate mingling of the students after such an occasion, but he figured he would only be thought a hypocrite. Indeed he couldn't have even lived with himself had he said anything so self-damning. Not that anyone besides McGonagall knew how far he and Hermione had gone. The fact that one person knew was one person too many in Snape's mind.

"Good. Then Fillius and I will work on the décor. Pomona, I assume you would be willing to pick some of your finest flowers to give the ball a seasonal feel?"

"Why yes. I'd be delighted!"

"I suppose it's all settled. I must ask that this remain a secret amongst the staff. I want the students to be surprised."

The teachers began filing out of the staff room one by one, Snape at the head of the small throng. McGonagall held him back. "Just a moment, if you would, Severus."

Stepping to the side, he let the others pass him before turning to Minerva. His expression was cold, his eyes darkest black as he anticipated the reason for his being delayed. Before the headmistress could speak, he said bitterly with a bit of his signature sarcasm, "Do not worry, Minerva, I will see to it that she and I spend the evening apart. Wouldn't want to draw any more attention to ourselves now would we?"

McGonagall clasped her hands before her. "W-well actually, no, that wasn't what I was going to say."

Snape looked skeptical.

"I suppose by that point it would not matter that you two were seen together, would it? The whole school already knows of your involvement with the girl, and since you have been so discrete since Christmas, I see no reason to deny you the privilege of…attending the end of the year ball with Miss Granger."

The Slytherin Head of House gave away his surprise with a mere blink. He hadn't expected McGonagall to be so allowing. She was perhaps the strictest personnel at Hogwarts besides himself.

His eyes narrowed further. "You're joking."

"I'm most certainly am not. She'll be graduating and it will no longer matter. By the end of the year, what you and she do and how public or discrete you may choose to be will be out of my hands. I'm not your mother, nor hers. Besides…what right do I have to keep you two apart, Severus?" This last part was said in a much softer, warm-hearted tone. "I can see a change in you. She has made a difference in your life. I am sorry I have had to keep you both on a short leash, but surely you must understand my position.

"You are a dear friend, Severus. I admit my joy at your having found a long-deserved happiness."

Snape scowled at her. "I never asked for your blessing, Minerva, but I suppose I should be thankful that you haven't done me in. I take it by now you've realized that I haven't seduced your prized pupil?"

Her own expression turned stern once again. "Oh Severus, I've already apologized for that, but good heavens, you cannot possibly fault me for seeing the situation as such. Think of how it looked through my eyes."

"Point taken. However I do not need your sympathies, nor your expressions of elation at my better fortune. I would honestly prefer not to speak of it."

McGonagall shook her head, exasperated, but amused. "Of course, Severus. On with you," she shooed. "I know you revel in each moment of your weekend so go!"

Giving her a partial sneer, he swept from the room without another word. All the way back to his dungeons, he contemplated the prospects of the upcoming ball. Pausing once he reached the door to the potions room, he thought of how pathetic he was to entertain such inane fantasies. Was he a man or an adolescent boy? Scowling at his own grossly romantic ideas, he entered the lab, slamming the door behind him.

X-X-X

Although the N.E.W.T.s were over, classes still ran on for the rest of the month. The seventh-years were not as wound up as they had been before exam time, but they were, in general, much more rambunctious than usual, unable to wait until graduation. Most of them were confident in their performance on the tests and had high hopes of wonderful futures with promising careers.

All except Hermione who (despite the fact that she had to keep reminding herself of Severus's faith in her abilities) still had no concrete ideas of what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She was no longer in a panic over exams, but now she faced the anxiety of uncertainty. Ron and Harry would be Aurors, Ginny had decided to apply for a low-level ministry position so that she wouldn't have to be away from Harry too much. But Hermione had no clue as to where she belonged in the magical world, and she knew she couldn't possibly return to the muggle one. Her heart—quite literally—would not be in it.

Pushing aside her apprehension, Hermione made it a point to enjoy her remaining time at Hogwarts with her friends as much as possible. So when Harry suggested that the trio visit Hagrid one sunny Saturday afternoon, Hermione agreed with a smile.

"So how'd yer N.E.W.T.s go? I 'erd the teachers was real impressed, they were."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "They went okay I think," said Harry.

"Though Hermione swears she failed," said Ron, rolling his eyes. Ginny and Harry hid his. Hermione looked down at the floor.

"Nonsense!" said Hagrid. "Like I said in yer second year; there ain't no spell our Hermione can't do."

Hermione smiled, her cheeks reddening at the compliment.

"So how have you been, Hagrid?" asked Harry. "I know we've all been busy…"

"Oh, the usual," said the half-giant. "Although, somethin' strange happened to me yesterday evenin'."

"Strange?"

"Yeah…Well, ya know ow' I aven't been able to go inta the forest much since Ferenzi came to be a teacher ere', and besides that, with the centaurs and the spiders warrin', ain't no place to be right now."

Ron visibly shuddered at the mention of the giant acromantulas.

"Then last night, I's just finishin' up a snack 'afore gittin' ta bed when I 'erd somethin' running up from the trees. Well, I grabbed my bow and opened the door to find Bane commin' up on th' ouse. He accused me of bein' in the forest, and warned me that if I didn't stay away, I'd be in big trouble with the herd. I told im' I aven't been in their territory in ages, but he didn't believe me. He just took off."

Harry and Hermione had their eyes narrowed in confusion. Ron looked just as troubled. "What do you s'pose it means?" asked the redhead.

"I dunno now do I?"

"Have you told Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione.

"I was plannin' on it. Then you all stopped by, an' I can't refuse a visit from you three now can I?" Hagrid beamed at them.

"You sure you haven't been in the forbidden forest?" asked Harry.

"Only gone in around the edges a bit, but I aven't been deep in the forest for quite some time now." His grin had vanished, replaced by a look of contemplation. The three friends exchanged worried glances as well.

X-X-X

"Strange isn't it?" said Ron as the trio walked back up to the castle. "That Hagrid was accused of going deep into the forbidden forest? I mean, even he's not that thick. Plus, I'm sure he would remember if he had gone in that far. Unless of course he was sleep walking…"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," said Hermione. "It's clear Hagrid is telling the truth."

"Yeah," said Harry. "The question is who _has_ been in the forbidden forest? Obviously Bane didn't see them. That's why he assumed it was Hagrid."

"Well, I vote we stay out of it," said Ron. "I mean, it's our last year at Hogwarts. Why ruin it by getting ourselves into trouble again?"

"Agreed," said Harry. "I just want to enjoy the rest of the year. I want a normal life."

"Yeah, because being an auror won't be exciting enough," joked Ron.

Hermione was still frowning over the whole thing. If it wasn't Hagrid who was in the forbidden forest, then who was it?

X-X-X

"Pardon?" McGonagall looked up from the letter she was writing to the Prime Minister, inviting him to the upcoming ball as well as the graduation ceremony and blinked with wide eyes.

Snape scowled. "You heard me perfectly well; you're not so old that your hearing has abandoned you."

"As a registered cat animagis, I would agree that my hearing is just fine, however, it is _what_ I'm hearing that has me utterly flabbergasted. You actually _want_ to chaperone a Hogsmead weekend?"

His face contorted into ugly snarl. "Don't start with me. Just answer my question; can I or can I not take the place of either Fillius or Septima for the last trip into town?"

"Why certainly you can, of course, but you needn't be so rude in your request. Your expressions of intimidation have never, and will never work on me, Severus."

Snape forced himself to regain his usual countenance. "Right. If you will _please_ allow me to chaperone the trip…whom would I be replacing?"

"You can replace Septima."

"Thank you."

"May I at least ask why you have a sudden interest in going?"

"No you may not."

Minerva sighed. "Alright then. I will tell the other two of this change of plans."

"Very well."

Snape made to turn and leave when the door to the Headmistress's office burst open, Hagrid lumbering in and calling the attention of both teachers.

"Professor McGonagall; Professor Snape, sir."

"Yes Hagrid," she replied, standing and nodding in greeting. "What brings you to my office?"

"I got a bit a news fer ya, Headmistress."

"Well? Spit it out then. What is it?"

Hagrid proceeded to tell McGonagall the information he'd relayed to Harry, Ron and Hermione earlier that day. Both the Headmistress and the Deputy Headmaster's faces took on looks of confusion and concern.

"You are sure you haven't simply wondered a bit further you should have?" Snape asked skeptically.

"A'course not! I swear, I aven't overstepped any boundaries."

McGonagall nodded again. "Very well, Hagrid; thank you for this information. We shall investigate. Meanwhile, please tell us if anything else strange occurs."

"I will, don't you worry." Hagrid nodded his head this way and that awkwardly before apologizing for interrupting a conversation and excusing himself from the office. When the door closed behind the caretaker, Snape slowly turned back to McGonagall.

"Well, Severus? What do you make of that?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure. But rest assured, I will investigate."

"Surely you don't plan to go into the forest by yourself? It's dangerous even for a wizard of your caliber."

"I am not simply a wizard anymore, Minerva," he pointed out before turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To do a bit of research. I will let you know what I come up with. Until then, make sure no one enters the forest."

"Don't keep secrets from me Severus. Do you know something that I don't?"

Snape stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I don't know what this strange phenomenon is about, but I am perhaps the best person to figure it out. Wouldn't you agree?"

McGonagall sighed. "Fair enough. Just don't do anything rash."

He left the room silently except for the sound of the heavy door closing behind him.


	49. Chapter 48: The Killing Curse

**A/N:** Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews. : ) In reply to one of them, I would like to say that I'm not a master of making "puzzles" like J.K. Rowling, and since I want the story to end soon, I won't hurt my brain trying to complicate things. I have a plan, and my plan won't take too awfully long. I hope it isn't anti-climactic for you all. It shouldn't be… Oh well. I figured I'd update soon since I knew what to write, and I figured I needed to make up for making you all wait on my slow butt. Haha.

Happy Thanksgiving to you all, even if you aren't in the U.S.! :D Enjoy!

_Chapter Forty-Eight: The Killing Curse_

He was pacing again as the twilight tampered the little bit of sunlight that slipped through his dungeon windows. With every passing hour, he grew more agitated and anxious. He had thought long and hard about what Hagrid had relayed to him and Minerva, but he could not figure out what it all meant. Who would be prowling around in the forbidden forest for Merlin's sake? Only a fool would play around in there, especially with a magical creature war brewing.

After giving himself a headache, he slumped down on the sofa and rubbed his temples. He didn't know how he was supposed to find any leads without going into the forest himself. He held no doubts that he could handle whatever creatures came his way, but he had promised Minerva that he wouldn't act rashly. Unfortunately he could come up with no other alternatives.

He opened his pinched eyes slowly as he recalled the conversation he'd had with Hermione only a few days before.

"_How is it that they haven't caught them yet? The last of the Death Eaters, I mean." _

_Snape scribbled corrections on a third-year's test as he replied. "Because the lowlifes are good at hiding. They pose no threat; they merely desire to save their souls from the Dementors."_

"_But don't you think it's strange that the Ministry has no leads on where they might be? It's been almost a year. There are plenty of good Aurors…"_

"_Don't put too much stock in Aurors. They can make mistakes. And they can be incredibly obtuse like the rest of the world. They're probably just overlooking an obvious hideout."_

Of course. His eyes widened in dawning realization. They Aurors, like everyone else, were simply overlooking a very obvious hideout. But hadn't the forest been scanned after the battle to search for the missing Death Eaters? If that was the case—and it was—then if those remaining Death Eaters were in the forbidden forest now, then they hadn't been there for long. Besides, Bane had only just confronted Hagrid the previous day. But if the Death Eaters really _were_ there, how long had they been hiding out in the trees? And why?

Surely they wouldn't make a last ditch effort to attempt to kill a few muggleborns to avenge Voldemort. Those who were lower in the Death Eater ranks were not really as loyal to the Dark Lord as were those who resided at the top. So what was their motivation?

Unable to stand the inability to act, he decided that there was only one way to find out. He stood again, his dragon hide boots thumping heavily on the stone floor as he walked quickly around the couch, grabbed up his cloak, and threw it on before slipping out into the corridor and up to the castle's back entrance.

His feet were silent as he strode quickly across the lawn and down the hill, taking care to steer clear of Hagrid's hut. He didn't want anyone asking him questions, nor did he want anyone else to get involved. If anyone at that school knew how to handle Death Eaters, it was Snape. And if he was wrong, he did not want to put anyone else's life at risk by sending them into the forbidden forest where they would be given up to the chance of being attacked either by centaurs, werewolves, or those damned spiders. No, it was Snape and Snape alone who would bear the brunt of this little investigation. He held no doubts in his abilities.

Upon entering the forest, he made sure to tread lightly so as not to draw any unwanted attention to himself. If he was going to find the trespassers, he would have to be stealthy. As he walked, he thought briefly that perhaps it was a trap, but then he dismissed the idea. Anyone set on laying a trap for Severus Snape was in for a rude awakening. He wouldn't go down so easily; and besides, as he had reminded Minerva, he wasn't just a wizard anymore.

The further he went, the higher the sense of foreboding became, though he never thought of turning back. The forest was eerily quiet; no signs of any magical creatures. Surely he should have at least run into the all-knowing Bane by now, though it went without saying that Snape was relieved that the head centaur was nowhere to be found. The last thing he needed was interference. He had no plans on leaving the forest without at least finding a few clues. As of yet, he had found none.

It took another quarter of an hour before he caught the scent of men that didn't also smell of horses. There were quite a few different smells, but he could tell that each one belonged to a male. This had to be it. He had to be on the right track. He walked further and further, tracking the scent, hoping to come upon a campsite. He pulled out his wand to perform diagnostic spells on the surrounding areas, checking for any sort of wards or enchantments. If there were Death Eaters in the forest, then they would likely attempt to hide themselves.

But he was unable to find such magical traces. He circled around this way and that, scouring the woods thoroughly, but to no avail. He realized that the male scents seemed to mingle around him in all directions now. But where were they hiding…?

Then he heard it: faint, distant cracks from at least a few miles away. He stopped, listening intently as the whooshing sounds of Death Eater apparation came nearer and nearer until the sounds came from all sides. He waited in the middle of the forest, counting down the seconds until their arrival.

At last, billowing black wisps of smoke formed a circle around him, and the missing ten Death Eaters appeared from the apparitions. Each one held an expression of anger, annoyance or satisfaction. Snape's own countenance remained impassive.

"Well, Snape…Long time to see, eh? Where ya been? We was wonderin' when you'd show yer face," said the man who stood directly in front of the potions master.

"I must say I'm honored, Donavan. Had I known you were all so patiently waiting for me, I would have joined the party sooner."

"We don't need your sarcasm, Severus," came the voice of Luther Warwood, who stood somewhere behind Snape and to his right.

"That's right," rasped Ely Ferouvir from Snape's right. "You betrayed us—you betrayed us all."

"More importantly," said Donavan. "You betrayed the Dark Lord. It's because of you that he's gone."

"Don't feign loyalty," said Snape calmly. "You only followed him out of fear. And now you're afraid of being captured by the Aurors and taken to Azkaban to suffer the Dementors' kiss."

"You have no right to judge us! It is we, the lower Death Eaters, who felt the most pride in the Dark Lord. We were willing to do the dirty work while people like you and Lucius Malfoy got the cushy jobs! Meanwhile we were the ones doin' the killin' and the takin' over of the Ministry!"

"Only because you were told to do so."

"Don't patronize us, Snape!" shouted Ivan Ellias. "We came for revenge, and since you stepped so willingly into our trap, you will suffer the consequences!"

"But first," said Donavan more quietly than the others. "We want answers…"

"Is that so? And what makes you think that I will simply…hand over the information willingly, then let you be on your way?"

"I don't think you have much of a choice, Severus. You're outnumbered ten to one. There's no chance of you getting out of here alive. I'm actually a bit surprised that you'd be so stupid as to fall into such a trap, but we aren't complaining, are we boys?"

The other Death Eaters yelled and jeered in affirmation.

"I see. But what happens if I do not wish to relinquish the answers you seek?"

"It's simple: not only will we kill you, but we'll go after the mudblood."

X-X-X

"What's the matter, Hermione?" asked Ron. "You seem distracted."

They four friends were sitting in the common room, relaxing by the fireplace. Ginny and Harry were flipping through a Quidditch magazine while Ron fiddled with his Deluminator. Hermione was trying to read her charms book, but her mind kept wandering.

"It's nothing," she said quietly. In truth, she couldn't stop thinking about what Hagrid had told them. It worried her that Bane had said wizards had been in the forbidden forest. It worried her even more that the centaurs didn't know exactly _which_ wizards had been in there, if there had been any at all.

Experience told her that centaurs didn't usually make mistakes when it came to who and what crossed through their territory. They were proud creatures who hated when wizards infringed upon their lifestyle. Surely they hadn't simply imagined the presence of intruders.

An anxious feeling had begun to settle deep within her stomach earlier that evening. Something felt wrong; very wrong.

"Something's the matter," said Harry. "You look sick…Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"But?" probed Ginny.

Hermione sighed. "I…It's just, don't you think it's odd? Bane said that there have been wizards in the forest, but that's impossible. No one, not even Snape or Filch go in there anymore."

"So?" said Ron. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Since when is it ever 'nothing' Ron?"

"Well…we all agreed we weren't going to get involved. Besides, we've done enough, haven't we? I mean, we saved the entire wizarding world from a demented lunatic. Why should we worry about some idiot who's dumb enough to have a picnic in the forest?"

"I don't think it's that simple, Ronald," Hermione said in a tone of impatience.

"Ron's right though," said Harry. "I think we've done more than our fair share of peace keeping."

"How can you say that!" Hermione protested, slamming her book shut and shooting to her feet. "How can you just sit on the sidelines and do nothing?"

"Hermione!" said Ron. "Are you mad? Do _you_ want to run into the forbidden forest and get yourself killed?"

Ginny stood as well, meeting Hermione's eyes. "I have to agree with Ron and Harry. I don't think we should get involved this time. Whatever it is, I'm sure the teachers can handle it."

Hermione exhaled irritably and turned her head to look out the window. It wasn't just Bane's warning that worried her; the pull from the pendant around her neck was faint, and she could tell that Snape had gone in the direction of the forest itself, if he wasn't inside it. Even she didn't know what other creatures lived in those woods, and she didn't really want to find out, but if he were to be hurt…

The urge to run to him was overpowering, but she knew that it would do no good to find him if he really had gone into the darkness of the trees. Besides, she reasoned, he wouldn't go without good reason. Perhaps they had figured out who Bane had been speaking of. Perhaps McGonagall and the other teachers were with him.

She slumped her shoulders as her eyes went out of focus, looking around the room with a vacant expression as she remained lost in thought. Her eyes landed on the coffee table in front of the sofa where a number of issues of the _Daily Prophet _sat. Her eyes came back into focus and narrowed as she noticed the end of a familiar headline.

Her mouth fell open slightly as she pulled the paper out from under the newer issues to see the article she'd read in Snape's sitting room a few days ago. Dawning comprehension flowed through her and her heart rate escalated.

"Oh Gods…"

"What?" said Harry quickly. Ron started and Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no…This is it!" she said, shoving the newspaper toward her friends. "Don't you see, it's them! The last of the Death Eaters. Despite all the Aurors' efforts, these last few have evaded capture. Bane said that there were wizards in the forest. Centaurs don't differentiate between us and Death Eaters."

"That's impossible though. Didn't they already search Hogwarts grounds, Hogsmead, _and_ scan the forest?" asked Ron.

"Only after the battle. They haven't checked since."

"You don't really think Death Eaters would come back here, do you?" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked down at her collar. The pull was getting fainter and fainter. "Severus…" she whispered. She whipped around to face her friends. "He's gone into the forest. If they're in there, he's walking right into a trap."

"What?"

"Wait, how do you know all of them—if any—are there?" said Ginny. "If there are Death Eaters in the forest, why would they be in a group? Being separated would give them a better chance of escaping capture."

"What do you expect me to do, let him get hurt?"

"Hermione," began Harry in a placating tone. "I'm sure if there's anything out there, Snape can take care of himself."

"Not against ten Death Eaters! I'm going after him." She turned to move quickly around the couch and toward the portrait hole.

Harry, Ginny and Ron jumped up and followed her. "You can't be serious," said Ron, grabbing her arm. "We won't let you!"

"Let go of me! You all may not care about him, but I do!" she shouted, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Hermione," said Harry. "We do care…but…how do you know—"

"Harry, I never questioned you when you had a hunch about Voldemort. I always had faith in your judgment. Can't you have faith in mine?"

"But…I thought we agreed we wouldn't get involved," said Ron.

She set her expression until it was nearly as hard and cold as Snape's. "Fine. I'll go by myself."

Ron, Harry and Ginny ran after her as she darted from the Common Room. "Hermione wait!"

"If you're going, then we're coming with you!" shouted Ginny.

"Right," said Ron. "What she said."

Their words fell on deaf ears. Hermione was thankful that they had decided to join her, but she would only stop to appreciate that fact later. Right now, she had to find Severus.

X-X-X

Snape didn't reply, but a flash of surprise flashed across his eyes, betraying him.

"Yes, Severus," said Donavan. "We know all about her. Is that why you betrayed us? Lost your heart to another damned muggleborn? You're pathetic, Snape."

He gave no other indication of his irritation. "What kind of questions do you wish to ask of me?"

"First off, how long have you been deceiving us? The whole time, or did you just turn traitor at the end?"

"I thought the truth of my loyalty was now common knowledge. Or have you been in hiding so long that you haven't been paying attention?"

"We were giving you a chance to redeem yourself before we killed you, Snape. Don't slander our kindness."

"I don't need anything from you."

"Just as arrogant as ever, I see. Tell me, how was it that you were able to fool the Dark Lord—the greatest wizard in the world?"

"He wasn't as clever as _the_ greatest wizard of all time."

"What was that? You better not be talkin' about Albus Bloody Dumbledore!"

"Believe me; I'm not as fond of him as you may believe."

"You were fond enough of the Order to abandon us all!"

"Please, it's not my fault you all chose never to question my loyalty before."

"We always questioned your loyalty, Snape. We never did understand why the Dark Lord trusted you of all people."

Severus had to fight not to smirk. "So you admit that your master was a fool…"

"No!"

"Oh, but he was. He overlooked many, many things, and it was because of his ignorance that he fell from power so easily."

"We've had just about enough of your arrogance, Severus," said Donavan. "It is perfectly clear where your loyalties lay the entire time."

"Now we shall give you what you deserve," said Ivan.

A chorus of _Avada Kedevra_ came from all angles, but Snape was ready for them. He drew his wand, at the same time, leaping up into to the branches of the trees above him. It was clear from the Death Eaters' shouts of protest that they were not fully aware of his condition; just as he had suspected. He may be outnumbered, but he held a distinct advantage, especially in the forest.

From high above them, he shot curses at the disoriented Death Eaters, dodging the ones fired back at him. He leapt from branch to branch, assaulting the lowlifes with spell after spell; meanwhile, they were unable to hit him due to his impressive speed.

"Snape, you bastard! What the hell kind of magic is this?"

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?"

This got their attention. With growls of agitation, the Death Eaters swept their cloaks around them, apparating again in order to properly chase their query. Snape knew that he had to keep them away from the castle at all costs, so he dashed off through the trees toward the center of the forest. He would take them out one-by-one, even if he had to kill them all to do it.

After all, they had threatened Hermione. He would not tolerate such an insult.

X-X-X

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny ran toward the back entrance as fast as they possibly could, but the other three found that they were hardly able to keep up with their friend, she was running so fast.

"Hermione, slow down!" panted Ron. "We're not as fast as you!"

"I wish…we could apparate," said Ginny. "But until we get so far into the forest…we can't because of the anti-apparation wards around the school."

"Shouldn't we get McGonagall?" asked Ron.

"Why are you…only now being so cautious?" asked Ginny. "You all…never cared before whether a teacher knew…what you were up to."

"We've faced Death Eaters before," Harry reminded them. "I think we can handle it."

"That doesn't mean…they won't throw killing curses at us."

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Ron," said Ginny.

X-X-X

The branch beneath him broke just as he pushed off from it. It was clear that his agility was throwing off his opponents, although he realized he couldn't outrun them forever. He gave into apparation, and that combined with the speed of the werewolf within him gave him the edge he needed. Ten on one was unfair, but Snape was no ordinary wizard. He had survived much more than these pathetic vermin.

He managed to get even higher above them, casting curses down through the trees and dodging the ones they sent up toward the sky. Soon they got the idea to get above Snape and trap him in the trees. In order to utilize the whole of his speed, Snape had to keep up the tactic of leaping from one branch to another while apparating.

A jet of green light cut in front of him, and if it weren't for his werewolf reflexes, he would have jumped right into it. As it was, he just managed to escape the curse by diving lower, his feet hitting the ground hard. He was about to take off again when a flurry of spells shot at him from all sides and up above. He managed to deflect one and pass the Death Eater who had cast it.

Snape jumped up and spun sharply in mid air, shouting his own signature curse, taking pleasure in watching the fallen Death Eater bleed.

"_Sectum Sempra!"_

Screams erupted from the wizard who was hit and Snape smirked before whirling off even further away from the castle. He was able to deliver another curse soon after, wondering why he suddenly felt compelled toward the scent of the blood.

He glanced up through the canopy and saw the moon. It wasn't the night of the transformation, but it would be in a few short days. That explained the sudden bloodlust.

He just barely managed to dodge a _Crucio_, throwing _Sectum Sempra_ back at the caster. Three down, seven to go.

But just as he made to spin off in a different direction, he was hit by a body, and the two spiraled toward the ground. Snape attempted to free himself, but if he didn't think fast, he was going to suffer the consequences of being caught off guard. Unable to think of what else to do since his wand arm was stuck against the Death Eater who had grabbed hold of him in the process of falling, Snape turned his head and bit down on his assailant's upper arm with a feral growl.

The Death Eater—Ely—screamed and let go, allowing Snape apparate away. Ely collided with the ground, clutching his arm in pain. It was clear by his screams that the hot saliva was infusing itself into his bloodstream. Snape smirked, then launched himself off of the trunk of a tree, aiming another curse at the bitten man.

"_Sectum Semp-"_

He was hit with a _Crucio_ from Donavan and fell like a lead weight next to Ely, his muscles wracked with severe spasms. He wanted to scream, but he resisted. Instead, feral snarls tore from his chest out of anger. They'd managed to catch him, and that was not okay with Snape.

His spine was yanked into a sharp, backward arch, and Snape clawed at the dirt beneath him, as he struggled to open eyes that promised murder.

The Death Eaters were laughing at him now, no doubt reveling in his torture before they killed him. But if they thought he would be done in so easily, they were even dumber than he had first thought.

"What's the matter, Snape? Why didn't you tell us you were a bloodthirsty mutt? Half-blood wasn't enough for you? You had to get yourself bitten?"

It was easy to throw off the Imperious Curse, but the Cruciatis wasn't so simple to escape. Even so, Snape had enough experience with it that he could manage. His wand was still firmly in his grip—he'd managed to keep a hold of it despite the uncontrollable spasms. He managed to muster up enough willpower to flip onto his back and shoot a _Crucio_ right back at Donavan.

The Death Eater doubled over, releasing Snape from the hold of his own spell. He sprung to his feet, but was taken by surprise when Ivan disarmed him.

Without his wand it was much more difficult to attack his enemies. However, not having to hold a wand freed his hands and allowed him even more agility. He managed to avoid the next curses thrown his way by heading back into the branches. Using not only his legs, but his hands to launch him in one direction or the other, he aimed for the ground, dodging a _Crucio_ and a killing curse. After hitting the dirt, he spun and leapt for Ivan, his hands latching onto the Death Eater's robes and pulling him closer until Snape could bite into the base of his neck.

Ivan screamed just as Ely had done, and Snape tossed him away, going for Jared. He managed to bite two more of the Death Eaters, but was unable to retrieve his wand. He set his sights on Donavan, since he seemed to be the leader of this pathetic group.

His way was blocked by Alek, so Snape decided to take out that nuisance first. But just as Snape was about to reach the meddling fool, Donavan stepped out from behind Alek.

A flash of green came right at Severus. His eyes widened. He was unable to avoid it. Even if he had his wand, he wouldn't have been able to deflect it.

The curse hit the pendant, and the stone seemed to screech, the red glow being overrun by green. Snape gave a short yell at the sensation of lightening ripping through his body and attacking his heart. His body pulsed and his lungs seemed to close, the chain of the Lycan Heart burning into his skin. His vision blurred. He was falling…

X-X-X

Hermione fell to the ground mid stride as they reached the tree line, a blood-curdling scream erupting from deep inside her chest. She clutched at the collar around her neck. It was burning her. Her scream was cut off. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe, or to even move.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron, Harry and Ginny in unison. They dropped beside her convulsing form as she lay upon the ground, huddled in a tight ball, her face pressed into the dirt.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" said Harry frantically.

"What happened?" said Ron.

Hermione gasped for air. She wanted to pull off the collar. She couldn't die…she had to save him…If she was feeling this much pain, then surely he was about to…

"Harry…" Her voice was no more than a rasp. "You can apparate now…find him…"

"No! We're not leaving you."

"Go…If you don't…we'll…we'll…"

"Hermione!" cried Ginny. "What's happening?"

The light in the pendant was growing fainter and fainter, Hermione's breathing leaving with it. She couldn't give up…she wouldn't…

She tried to muster the strength to get to her hands and knees, but she was unable. Her blood felt hot, like she was burning from the inside out. It felt worse than when she'd been bitten. The stone was about to shatter…

"Harry, please…"

The word started to go black despite her ability to see better than usual in the dark. Tears slipped from her eyes. It couldn't end like this…

"Harry…Severus…Severus…"

**A/N:** Forgive me for being bad at choreography again. Haha. And I know this one is shorter. I wanted to end this chapter with a cliffhanger. Mwahahaha.


	50. Chapter 49: The Power of the Hearts

_Chapter Forty-Nine: The Power of the Hearts_

…_He was reaching down to her, his long, pale fingers outstretched to grasp her wrist. He pulled her effortlessly to the top of the cliff on which he stood, his eyes clouded with a mix of annoyance and amusement. _

_She was standing on her own two feet again. His hand left her wrist and she felt a momentary disappointment before the ground beneath her began to crumble._

_He had grasped her arm again. In slow motion it seemed, she was drifting closer to him until she was flush against his chest. His dark eyes shown with a brief flash of fear before they returned to their usual black, glassy state, the edges of his slightly dilated pupils giving way to anger…_

X-X-X

…_His arm swung out to push her behind him. She was thankful. She didn't like the obvious intentions in the eyes of the three brown haired, blue-eyed men before them, and she liked it even less when they verbalized their primitive desires. She knew she had nothing to fear. She could handle them if necessary, and he was there to protect her…_

_A hand touched her briefly. She screamed. The fingers vanished from her shoulder as abruptly as they had appeared. _

_She fought alongside him, their spells joined as one force; two bodies moving as one._

_He pulled her to him again, and they vanished…_

X-X-X

…_He had said, "I'm sorry…" Twice._

_Those words had never before left his lips._

_He drew nearer to her, his voice soft, his hand gently caressing the curls that hung messily around her face, which was so full of hurt and despair. She backed away from him. He reached out to console her, but she slapped his hand away._

_She yelled at him. In that moment, she hated him. But he understood…And he helped her understand, too._

_Her heart and her head ached. She was confused, horrified and afraid of herself. She was scared of what she had become…_

_She wrapped her arms about herself and sunk down upon the damp earth by the stream, the strain of the past few days giving way to her tears._

_His arms were around her. He had knelt before her and now held her in a gesture of comfort. It was strange, she thought. When had this man ever shown an inkling of compassion? And here he was, holding her, soothing her. She threw her arms around him and cried, grateful beyond measure for his presence. She wouldn't have to face this alone…_

X-X-X

…_They were going to fail. She was going to be a savage beast forever. She was afraid of herself—of hurting the ones she loved the most. She lied to hi, telling him that she was fine when she really wasn't. But he knew better._

_His hand was upon her shoulder._

_She stood and protested. She demanded to know how much longer she would have to worry about destroying her friends, about destroying him._

_He lifted her chin, promising her that their mission would not be futile._

_He turned to leave, but she asked him to stay. She didn't know what had possessed her to make such an outrageous request, but she was grateful when he did not protest._

_When she lay down in his arms, she was delighted to find that he was warm, his presence mysteriously familiar. She felt as if she were home…as if she belonged there. His fingers ran through her hair, though she figured it was simply a reflex, not a show of affection._

_But still…he was there. He had stayed…_

X-X-X

…_Vile creatures! Men were all vile in her eyes as she fought against the wolf that had her trapped beneath him. She would not allow herself to fall victim to his unwanted advances—as insistent as they were. She had tried everything to get him off of her, but he wouldn't give up. _

_He was suddenly forced away from her as red sparks burned his already barbaric face. Swirling black robes were in front of her in the next instant. The hand of her savior yanked her to her feet beside him and shoved a cloth into her hands. Her shirt._

_He threatened the ghastly beasts that had abducted her. He wanted to kill them. Why, she did not understand. Anger was one thing, and surely he had a right to be angry, but to want to kill? She wanted to kill them, but why should he…?_

X-X-X

…_Her dreams were terrible. She was a horrible, dreadful, bloodthirsty monster. Her friends fell before her in pools of blood…They were dead, and she was the one responsible…But she didn't feel guilty._

_His voice echoed through her conciseness. It was soft, gentle, like a caress that she had felt before._

_She realized her humanity. His voice had pulled her back. Her paws had turned to hands, her fangs to normal teeth. Her tail had vanished, her hair only upon her head. _

_They attacked her. She screamed._

_But he was there. The black wolf that was her protector, and somewhere deep inside, she knew he was more. He nuzzled her and told her that she was safe...she would always be safe with him…_

X-X-X

…_Her legs were aching. She didn't know why, but the pain was unbearable. She could no longer walk. She sat down upon a fallen log, wondering why her lower body was in such duress. _

_He approached her without complaint, his expression neutral as he bent down and waved his wand over the painful areas. She hurt no longer…_

X-X-X

…_She hated him. How could he betray her so? How could he have kept such an awful truth from her? She resented him in every way. Mostly she was afraid again. How could she have not known? How could she have been ignorant all this time?_

_She didn't want him anywhere near her. She threatened him again. He showed no signs of backing down. At last she resigned herself to letting him make sure that she was unharmed…_

X-X-X

…_She did not want to sleep. She was worried what would happen should she lose consciousness. She did not want to be subject to such intimacies without her knowledge ever again. The thought was horridly unbearable._

_She told him she was scared._

_He held out his palm before taking her smaller hand in his. He squeezed lightly before slipping his wand from his sleeve. A bluish, purple haze clouded her vision. The last thing she saw was his face, full of guilt and concern…_

X-X-X

…_She didn't know when it had happened, but somehow it had. She had fallen in love with him._

_He was asking how much. How could she explain such a thing? She tried. She tried and she rambled, and she felt like a fool, but when she felt his finger against her lips, she looked into his eyes to see the truth. He loved her, too._

_He was kneeling before her, a Lycan Heart around his neck, the other in his hands. He was, in essence, proposing to her. They were to be one if only she would accept the offer of the Hearts._

_She had no doubts. How could she possibly refuse when her heart pined for him?_

_He placed the pendant around her neck, and when she turned around to face him once again, she could see so many emotions within his deep, onyx eyes—ones which she would have never thought he possessed._

_And when she kissed him for the first time, his arms held her, assuring her that he would never leave her side…_

X-X-X

…_She was on fire. Her heart, her lungs, her face—her entire body was going up in flames. She cried, but no sound came out. She hit the ground, unable to feel the pool of blood that was expanding beneath her limp body. Fire and then darkness. That was all she felt; all she knew…_

…_She opened her eyes to daylight. The pain had vanished. She felt drowsy, but she felt no pain, no burning sensation. Her eyes shifted and she saw him, sitting beside her in a chair, his head bent, his eyes full of anguish and a fading sort of hope. She smiled. He had saved her. _

_He looked up when she said his name, the despair giving way to elation within his onyx eyes. She grinned happily as his soft lips trailed from her forehead to her jaw, and he nuzzled his face into her neck. Her fingers delved into his hair as he confessed how afraid of losing her he had been…_

X-X-X

The mass of black lay motionless upon the forest floor. No sign of life emanated from him whatsoever.

"Is he dead?" asked Alek skeptically.

"Of course the bastard's dead, ya idiot!" growled Ivan, clutching at his bleeding neck.

"Good riddance to him," said Ely, holding his bleeding arm. Both men had been bitten by Snape. They were bitterly pissed that they would have to live with lycanthropy for the rest of their lives, but at least the traitor was slain.

Donavan was somehow wary of the dead man. The pendant around his neck was glowing with a swirling green instead of the blood red color it shown with before. What did that mean?

The curse had hit the pendant, not Snape. Had it still gotten through to Snape's heart? He wasn't entirely sure that a curse—whatever it may be—could go "through" an object.

Donavan narrowed his eyes, examining the lifeless body. It didn't move. There was no sign that the man at his feet was breathing, much less alive. But still…something didn't seem right.

He stepped forward cautiously, his eyes scanning the limp form before coming to rest upon the light that was growing dimmer and dimmer by the second. Just what was that strange gem anyway? Since when did Snape wear jewelry?

Curious, the Death Eater bent down to examine the stone. He reached for it, frowning in contemplation as the surface of the stone reflected an image similar to undulating, green waves.

A curse hit Donavan, another hit Ivan. Ely and Alek were also thrown backwards by spells shot out of nowhere. The remaining three Death Eaters took a few steps back.

"Who in the hell—?"

"It can't be!"

"It is!"

"It's Harry Potter!"

By the time the four cursed Death Eaters were able to return to their feet, four people had assumed a line in front of the fallen former spy, each one with wands drawn and pointed at the perpetrators, their expressions dead serious.

"And look; two of the Weasleys."

"And Snape's mudblood."

"Don't you _dare_ call Hermione a mudblood, you stupid gits!" growled Ron. "I bet none of you are really pureblood anyway!"

"I don't remember anyone asking you, ginger," spat Luther.

"What have you done to Snape?" demanded Harry.

The Death Eaters laughed. "Come now, if you've come to save him, you're too late," said Ivan. "He's dead." They all laughed again.

"We killed him," said Alek with a sickly grin.

"And good riddance to the bloody bastard," said Ely. "Damned monster bit me…"

Hermione said nothing. She merely stared at them all with murderous eyes. She wanted to kill them for attempting to murder the man she had come to love so much. But she wouldn't let on that he was still alive. She knew he couldn't be dead, or else she would have gone with him.

She stood tall, remembering the visions that of the past that the Lycan Heart had shown to her. Severus had been there for her countless times, and had even saved her life. Now it was time for Hermione to return the favor. She would not let these spiteful wizards hurt him anymore.

Donavan had only chuckled with the others. His eyes had come to rest on the pendant around the girl's neck that was remarkably similar to Snape's. It, too, was emanating a strange green light. Why was that…?

"Well now, if you four kiddies think you can stand up to us, you must be stupid. You're outnumbered."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione weren't fazed by this. In fact, Harry looked the Death Eater who had just spoken right in the eye and said, "I'm the one who defeated your master. We all had a hand in his downfall."

"What makes you think you'll be any different?" challenged Ron.

"Alright then," said Luther, stepping forward. "Have it your way then. We will avenge our Lord."

"For Voldemort!"

Each of the remaining seven Death Eaters shot a curse at the gathered teens, they, in turn, firing their own curses back at the Death Eaters.

Instead of aiming at the kids, Donavan wanted to make sure that their number one query was actually dead. He shot a killing curse at the body behind the four, but when his curse hit an invisible barrier, it rebounded and almost hit one of the remaining Death Eaters.

"What!?"

"Impossible!"

"No one can deflect a killing curse!"

Even Harry, Ron and Ginny turned to look at Hermione, who was still dueling with Alek. She was stone-faced, her eyes as black as Snape's. The Lycan Heart was erecting a barrier around its partner, protecting him from any further harm.

"Well, it looks like Hermione can," said Ginny. She, Ron, Harry and Hermione continued to duel, countering and dodging spells, but never moving too far away from Snape's body.

_Hold on, Severus,_ Hermione pled. _Just a bit longer, I promise. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner…_

…_Severus…Severus…_

That voice…he knew it…He knew it well.

Her face: those beautiful curls…those expressive brown eyes…the radiant smile.

…_Hermione…_

He could feel the hard earth beneath him. He could smell it, too—dirt, grass, water, trees...He smelled her. And there were others, too—familiar smells. He tried to move, but it was difficult even to flex his fingers.

…_Hermione…_

He managed to open his eyes, although the process was slow and daunting. He had never felt so dead in his life.

But wait, hadn't he been hit with the killing curse? _Shouldn't_ he be dead? If he was dead, then he supposed he would have to be in hell—which explained his severe discomfort mingled with the smell of his beloved…It was going to be eternal torture, wasn't it?

However, when his eyes finally came into focus, it wasn't fire and brimstone that he saw: it was Hermione. He could see the side of her face, hard lines of determination etched into her usually soft features. She was dueling with the Death Eaters that had tried to kill him. Beside her stood Potter and the Weasley siblings. They were protecting him.

For a short moment, he felt outraged and shamed. He did not want to have to be protected by the very people he despised. He did not want to be indebted to a Potter again—much less to the Weasleys'.

His rage was suppressed by Hermione's presence, though. As he quickly evaluated the situation, he could tell that she was the one putting up a barrier while he recovered from the attack he had suffered at the wrong end of Donavan's wand. It was she who must have sensed that he had walked into the Death Eaters' trap.

He felt foolish for having attempted it, but he had had a score to settle. It was just too bad that he hadn't been able to evade their spells. It took him a few attempts before he finally managed to speak.

"Hermione…" She didn't turn to look at him, but her face became even more determined.

The Death Eaters all growled angrily. "What!? He's not dead!?"

"How is he still _alive?_"

"I guess you aren't as clever as you thought," snapped Hermione, throwing a curse back at Alek and knocking him to the ground. She exchanged quick glances with her friends but kept on fighting.

"Oi, you better be grateful to us for saving you!" shouted Ron.

Snape wanted to throw a retort back at the Weasley brat, but he was unable to say much more. He struggled to lift his head, then attempted to push himself up onto his hands and knees.

How _was_ he still alive? He glanced down at the stone that lie against his breast and saw the green slowly giving way to red again. He looked up at Hermione's firm stance and admired her strength. But he knew he could not let the four of them take on the Death Eaters alone. He struggled for a moment to get to his feet, and once he had, he stepped up beside Hermione.

"Snape, you bloody bastard!" cried Ely. "How did you survive that!?"

"Kill him!" Donavan shouted. "Kill him! Kill him!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny held off four of the curses with curses of their own. The fifth and sixth were aimed at Snape, who still didn't have his wand. Luckily the pendants were still putting up a barrier to protect him since he was still recovering. Hermione threw Luther backward with her curse, then shot two spells at the Death Eaters who had attempted to attack Snape.

She turned slightly toward the tall, dark-robed wizard. They said nothing, but their eyes seemed to have a private discussion of their own volition. It was strange how they both knew what they had to do in that moment, and yet they had never been aware that such a thing was possible. They nodded once to each other, instinct guiding their next actions as Hermione replaced her wand and the two of them joined hands, facing their enemies.

Their faces gave way to an animalistic rage that was borne from being backed into a corner as the pendants returned to their original blood red color, and their glow became brighter and brighter, bathing the darkened forest in a haze of red.

The spells and the curses ceased as all others in the clearing were temporarily blinded. When they were able to see again, two wolves—one large and black, the other smaller, its fur a goldish brown—stood before them. The beasts growled at the seven Death Eaters, a few who were wounded, but none who were dead.

"So…You're both animals," Robbie stuttered, attempting to be brave in the face of two angry werewolves. The quiver in his voice gave him away. He was terrified, as was everyone else around them.

Ginny clung to Harry and Ron looked mortified as they stared at Hermione. Rationale told him he had nothing to fear. Hadn't Hermione told them that the pendants acted as Wolfsbane? She wouldn't attack them, would she? Then he thought about Snape. Surely Snape would kill them all…

Hermione's large, brown eye swiveled toward her friends who were huddled behind her and to her right. Her teeth formed a visible snarl aimed at the Death Eaters, but her eyes seemed to convey reassurance to her friends. They were all going to be safe.

There were multiple shouts of _"Avada Kedevra!"_ All of them were aimed at the werewolves, but the wolves were much too quick to be hit. Hermione leapt to the right while Snape darted to the left. They dodged the curses and launched themselves off of the tree trunks, their claws extended and their fangs bared, striking the seven men who had refused to give up while they had the chance.

Donavan was struck hard by Snape's enormous black paw, which knocked the wind out of the Death Eater and sent him crashing into a large pine. Hermione had bitten Ely's legs and flung him away into the trees before darting after Alek and flinging him away by the arm. Snape leapt over a spell cast by Ivan and head butted Robbie hard enough to knock him out, then turned to smash Ivan into the dirt.

Luther and a Death Eater named Clint were the only two remaining. They looked around, horrified at the motionless bodies of their comrades, the thought better of fighting the traitor and his mudblood mutt. They knew they stood no chance, so they turned and ran. However, the wolves were much faster even than Death Eater apparation. The two were cut off by the alphas and slammed into the ground.

Seven Death Eaters lay, not dead, but unconscious on the forest floor, Harry, Ron and Ginny remained unharmed, and the two wolves stood in the middle of the scene, their dark faces tinged red from the lingering glow of the pendants they wore.

**The black wolf's vision began to blur and his eyelids drooped heavily. He had expended the last little bit of energy he had held on to, and now he felt weak. He shook his head and tired to focus, but the figures in front of him only became harder to see. He attempted to look over at his mate, but he found he could no longer stand. He gave a short howl and fell over onto his side, his body slowly transforming back into that of a human.**

Since Snape had reverted back to his original form, so did the Hermione. It seemed that the only time that they could transform outside of the night of the full moon was if they were together. As Hermione's human mind returned, she wondered briefly if that was a protective mechanism of the Lycan Hearts.

She did not have time to linger on the idea though as she realized that Snape was again motionless at her feet.

"Severus!" she cried, falling to her knees beside him and instantly checking for his pulse. Reason told her that he was still alive, otherwise she, too, would be dead. Sure enough, his heartbeat was strong. It seemed he was simply exhausted from expending the last of his energy reserves.

Remembering that the two of them were not alone in the forest, Hermione turned to see her friends who were finally beginning to move again, their fear slowly dissipating.

"Hermione…?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Are…are you alright?" asked Ginny.

"You're back to normal….right, Mi?" added Ron.

Hermione frowned. She hadn't meant to scare them all so badly. Her eyes lost all traces of hardness. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry…"

Ron's eyes grew huge as he looked around the forest, as if for the first time. "You were brilliant. Terrifying. But Brilliant."

"How is he?" asked Harry quickly, stepping toward Hermione and Snape.

Hermione turned back to gaze into Snape's pale face and gave a small smile. "He'll be fine. He just needs rest."

"We need to take him to Madam Pomfrey," said Ginny.

"Right," said Ron. "Uh…how are we going to do that?"

"The same way we moved him before of course," said Hermione, wondering why the muggle born was always the first one to think of a magical solution to a problem.

"Oh…yeah. I knew that."

Hermione stood and turned to her friends. "Harry, you levitate him back to the castle. Ginny, Ron and I will walk beside him to make sure he doesn't bump into anything. And please, be gentle…"

Harry nodded and drew out his wand to do as Hermione had asked of him. Hermione meanwhile looked around the clearing for Snape's wand. He hadn't had it in his possession when they found him. She held out her own and called "_Accio_ wand!" The object flew into her hand and she pocketed it before rejoining her friends as they headed back up to the castle.

X-X-X

She had tried to floo him three times that evening. She couldn't understand why he wasn't answering. Minerva had had enough of this floo tag and took it upon herself to march right down there to the dungeons and inform that snarky Slytherin that she would not take to being ignored. But halfway down the grand staircase, she had to stop when the castle doors swung open and in came Potter, Mr. and Miss. Weasley and Miss Granger.

Her eyes narrowed, her mouth open to chastise the young witches and wizards for being out so late, but then she noticed the mass of black that floated in front of them.

Her hand flew to her chest, her eyes wide as saucers as she hurried down the stairs.

"My goodness! What has happened this time? Who is that?"

"It's professor Snape," said Ginny.

"He needs to see Madam Pomfrey," added Harry.

"Whatever for? E-e-e-explain yourselves!" stuttered McGonagall. "What on earth—"

"Death Eaters," said Hermione "You might want to call the Aurors. There are at least seven of them in the forest. They are still alive, but they could wake up at any moment."

McGonagall was torn between astonishment and fury. Why in the world would they all run after Death Eaters without telling anyone? What had possessed them? However, when it came to the Golden Trio, Minerva had to admit that she really wasn't all that surprised. But Snape! How could Snape have nearly gotten himself killed? Was he going senile?

She spluttered a few times before she was able to give them the firm order to take the wounded professor up to the hospital wing while she alerted the Aurors.

The four friends did as they were told and delivered their professor to the medi-witch, who of course needed an explanation as to why the Head of Slytherin House was unconscious. Once assured that McGonagall was contacting the Ministry, Madam Pomfrey seemed a bit more satisfied as she swept around Snape's hospital bed, administering potions and cleaning the dirt from his face. She magically removed his frock coat and boots, leaving him in his dark pants and white shirt. Once she forced him to swallow energy-restoring potions, she turned to the students who had brought the professor in and shooed them away, saying that he needed to be left alone to rest.

Hermione made to follow her friends, but she stopped and faced the medi-witch again. "Um…would it be alright if I stayed…? Please? I won't be any bother, I promise," she added quickly.

"No, I'm afraid not. He doesn't need company right now; he needs to recover."

Ginny stepped up beside a disappointed Hermione and took hold of her arm. "Please, Madam Pomfrey. You know you can trust Hermione…" The redhead wasn't real sure what else to say. She wasn't sure if mentioning Hermione and Snape's relationship would go over very well.

Either way, Pomfrey seemed to finally understand as she looked from one girl to the other. She had nearly forgotten about the spectacle at the Yule Ball. She wasn't a very sentimental witch, but even she couldn't deny that she had been happy to see her coworker genuinely smile. She couldn't keep the two of them apart, and after all that had happened that night.

The medi-witch sighed. "Alright, alright. You may stay, Miss Granger, but do mind your manners, please. I will tolerate no disruptions."

"Yes Ma'am, of course," said Hermione, feeling a bit better now. She gave a small smile of thanks to Ginny. The redhead hugged her before leaving with the boys. Madam Pomfrey eyed Hermione a moment before she scurried into her office again.

Hermione walked over to the bedside and sat down in a chair next to her sleeping lover. Her hand absently came up to stroke his hair, pushing a few strands off of his forehead. She was so relieved that he was alright—that they were both alive and safe inside Hogwarts. The Death Eaters would be taken care of shortly and Snape would recover soon. There was nothing to fear.

"You had me worried," she whispered, grasping his wrist lightly, her thumb stroking the back of his hand. "I'm just glad we got to you in time…" She bent down to kiss his prominent and rather endearing nose before resting her head upon his chest. She wouldn't leave him that night. She would stay with him until he awakened, no matter how long it took.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know the cliffy in the last chapter was…lame. But I told you all I was bad at action, and to be fair, I asked a few people for ideas, but got no response. O.o So yeah. I'm not good at making puzzles, so I didn't try. Lol But if you all honestly thought I would kill the main characters, shame on you! I would never! Anyway, you have your answer as to what happened next now. Be happy. :3


	51. Chapter 50: The Surprise

**A/N:** Well I'm home for the holidays. Hopefully that means my writing will be decent again. Lol A few more chapters left, folks! So keep a hold of your hats!

_Chapter Fifty: The Surprise_

The previous night's events made headlines, not just in the _Daily Prophet,_ but in every newspaper in wizarding Europe. Headmistress McGonagall had contacted the Ministry immediately upon Potter's return to the castle, and within fifteen minutes, Aurors were out searching the forest. The seven Death Eaters that remained were taken into custody, and the bodies of the other three were disposed of properly. Once again the Golden Trio made the front page, along with Severus Snape and Ginny Weasley.

Molly Weasley, having read the _Prophet_, had worked herself up and contacted her children and her adopted son and daughter as soon as she heard what had happened. The young witches and wizards had assured her that everyone was alright and that Snape was recovering fine.

The school was abuzz about the attack, but this time, it wasn't Harry Potter whom their juvenile gossip revolved around; instead, the subjects of interest were the recovering Potions Master and his apparent girlfriend.

Hermione wasn't wont to hear any of it. She had had quite enough of being in the limelight of disaster, and besides, the man she loved was lying in the hospital wing, and if anyone thought that she would leave his side for one moment simply for a ruddy interview with a newspaper editor, they were completely off their rocker.

As it was, Poppy Pomfrey had insisted that the girl go and get some proper rest, attempting to assure her that the professor would be just fine. Hermione would have none of it. The medi-witch clucked in disapproval, but gave up on trying to make her leave.

So much had happened and it was only just after noon. Hermione sat at Severus's bedside to his left, allowing her hand to run gently over his chest and arm. She was so grateful that he—that they—were okay. The threat of danger had passed: it was all over. They had gotten rid of the last of Voldemort's followers. Hermione let a small, assured smile touch her lips as her eyes lingered about the room.

No one else occupied the hospital wing, and that was just as well. She knew that Severus didn't like to show weakness, especially to students. She didn't want him to wake up and have to hold his tongue when other residents in the room would have surely stared at him as if he had two heads. No, it was much better that no one see him in such a state.

Her fingers absently trailed back down his arm as she stared across the room and out of one of the windows through which vast amounts of sunlight streamed. She found his hand and grasped it, her eyes focused on the Scottish landscape beyond the diamond-tiled panes.

He pulled his hand out of hers and reversed the contact, squeezing her delicate fingers gently.

Her head swung around to stare into his face. His eyes were still closed, but he inhaled deeply through his nose, his chest rising steeply for a moment. He exhaled and his grip on her fingers loosened.

Hermione took his hand into her free one so that she could run her fingers through his soft, black curtains before she cupped his cheek.

"Hermione…"

"Severus…"

His closed eyes pinched tightly as he tossed his head to one side. His brain felt foggy, and he tried to remember his last waking memories.

"I feel like I've been…sleeping for days."

She stifled a small giggle. "It's only been about twelve hours."

"What happened? Where are they?"

Hermione continued to stroke his slightly strained face as she spoke in a consoling tone. "It's alright. They've all be captured. Except for the three they found dead. It seems they bled to death…I assume that was your doing."

"Good…" he muttered. "Why am I not dead…? How are you—?"

She ran her fingers over his lips, hushing him. "The curse; it hit the stone. The pendant absorbed most of the damage it would have done to you. And I'm just fine, so don't worry about it."

"I almost killed you," he lamented, his face twisting at the thought.

"But you didn't. We're all okay."

"All?"

"Harry, Ginny and Ron were there too, don't you remember?"

He gave a snort of derision that only held half its usual effect. "Oh yes, I remember…"

He attempted to open his eyes and sit up at the same time, but he quickly began to feel lightheaded. Hermione placed a palm on his chest and gently pushed him back down again.

"No, don't try to get up. Rest. You'll be just fine."

His vision was hazy from sleep as he attempted to focus on her face. He blinked several times before the fogginess cleared, and he could see her clearly. His eyes met hers.

"Thanks to you. I'm sorry, Hermione."

She shook her head with a smile. "It doesn't matter anymore. Not one bit." She leaned down to kiss his cheek, then the tip of his overly-large nose.

Snape slowly lifted his hands to cup her face between them as he stared up into her honey-colored irises. He was thankful that she had stayed with him, and that it was her lovely face who had greeted him upon first opening his eyes. He brought her face closer to his until their lips met, and he kissed her with relief, joy and passion. As he closed his eyes again—and so did she—he was aware that he would never get enough of the taste of her lips, the feel of her skin, or the way she warmed his formerly icy heart. She had saved him from himself yet again, and he couldn't be any more grateful for her presence in his life.

The couple was so enthralled in their heated kisses that they hadn't noticed when the medi-witch walked out of her office until she clucked at them like a mother hen who had had just about enough of their antics.

"Alright, alright, I'm sure that's quite enough of all that!"

The two pulled apart, Hermione flushing at having been caught blatantly snogging Snape like a hormonal teenager. In her defense though, she was still a teenager. She had to suppress a little laugh upon noticing that Severus's pale cheeks were stained a tad red as well. He scowled, his eyes hardening as Hermione slowly and awkwardly pulled her face away from his, making sure to keep her eyes averted from the elder witch who was fast making her way toward the professor's bed.

"Honestly, I at least assumed that the two of you knew how to keep your hands to yourselves. I dare say, Severus, I certainly never expected you to act so boldly in public."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Poppy, I'm not a child. Don't treat me like one," the suddenly grumpy wizard growled.

Hermione sat back in her chair, her eyes on her hands where they lay in her lap.

"Well you sure fooled me when I walked in here. Now that you are awake, I will need you to take this," the medi-witch instructed, holding out a vial of blue liquid.

He glared at the concoction. "What for?"

"It will help to clear your head, which I am sure is a very groggy place right now, so that when you are ready to stand, you will be free to do so without keeling over."

He hesitated a moment before snatching the vial and draining its contents. He then thrust it back into her hand with a sour expression.

The medi-witch lifted her brows. "Don't look at me like that. You of all people know that these brews never taste particularly delightful."

"You know, Poppy, your bedside manner leaves something to be desired."

"Humph! And I'd say you need to learn to be more civil with the rest of the world now that no one is out to kill you!"

"Shove off!"

"Fine! Fall out of that bed and crawl back to your dungeons for all I care, Severus Snape. Just try not to injure yourself anymore, else I'll be forced to endure your Scroogely presence again," Madam Pomfrey huffed before stalking back to her office.

Hermione hadn't looked up throughout the entire exchange, but was instead trying to quell the budding laughter that wanted to escape her while her cheeks still burned with embarrassment. Once the elder witch had vanished, Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth, but to no avail. A short snort of laughter escaped.

Snape's head rolled back to face her. He was still scowling. "What?"

"Oh, um…" she averted her eyes again, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

His eyes narrowed. "Right…"

"Severus!"

He rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling at the sound of the heavy Scottish accent.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake. We were all worried about you! Why would you do something so foolish?" the headmistress demanded as she hurried to his bedside.

"Minerva, don't start with me, please…"

"I won't, but I just want you to know how stupid your actions were last night. You could have been killed!"

"Unfortunately for you, I am still very much alive."

"Huh! Unfortunately? Severus, I live to be your tormenter."

"Oh yes, someone had to take over that particular post once Albus died."

"Severus Snape, you are so full of it. Either way…I am…glad that you are otherwise unharmed…Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm fine…" he drawled.

"Are you sure?"

"I would feel much better without all the needless chit chat…"

"Or the snogging!" called Madam Pomfrey from the other room.

Snape growled and McGonagall's eyes widened as she looked between her colleague and her student, not having really paid Hermione any attention since arriving. Obviously flustered by that comment and unsure how to respond to it, the headmistress turned and left the room without another word.

"You'll never hear the end of this, will you?" Hermione whispered beside him, to which he glared upward in response.

"Never."

X-X-X

"So there are no more Death Eaters? They're all gone?"

"Yes, Ron, they're all gone," sighed an exasperated Ginny over dinner that evening.

"They're all either dead or in Azkaban," said Hermione. "They've all been accounted for."

"Yeah? Let's just hope they don't break out again."

"With the new Minister of Magic, Azkaban security has increased."

"Besides," said Harry. "The worst ones are taken care of. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Pettigrew, Greyback, Yaxley—they're all dead. And Malfoy's in prison."

"Well I bloody well hope that we don't have to face anymore life-and-death situations," said Ron. "Don't know about you lot, but it's awfully tiring."

"Tell me about it," said Harry.

"Snape seems to be doing better," said Ginny, her eyes following Hermione's up toward the staff table where said professor had just entered through the side door and taken his usual seat. "He seems just as cheerful always."

The boys looked toward the staff table as well, noting the sarcasm in her voice. Cheerful was certainly an understatement. Snape looked downright nasty as he stabbed a piece of chicken and practically threw it onto his plate.

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"He's probably just upset because he had to be saved by us," said Ginny. "Am I close?" She looked at Hermione.

The brunette shrugged with a little smile. "That might be part of it. He is getting around better, but he's still in pain as well. Though the curse didn't hit him directly, he still felt the aftershocks. Unfortunately Madame Pomfrey said there was no cure for that. He should be good as new by tomorrow though."

"Perfect," muttered Ron around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "I mean, who would have thought we'd be stuck saving his arse anyway?"

Ginny slapped him on the chest. "Ron!"

"Ow! What?"

"You're so insensitive, I mean really!"

Hermione shook her head and twirled her noodles around her fork. "It doesn't matter, Ginny. I don't expect you all to be friends or anything. It isn't like Snape's fond of any of you either…"

Harry grinned. "Even though he has you, that doesn't mean he'll stop hating my guts. But that's fine with me. Just don't expect me to attempt to be brotherly."

Hermione laughed. "I'd never dream of it."

X-X-X

The spray of the water felt cool against his heated flesh. He was slightly light-headed and tired, but at least the pain in his upper body had subsided. All he wanted to do was fall into bed and hope for sleep to claim him and relieve him of this feeling of utter exhaustion.

Turning off the tap, Snape reached out of the shower and tugged the emerald towel from the rack to dry himself off. As he went to wipe his neck and face, he paused with the towel to his cheek, closing his eyes and wishing he could simply fall asleep right then and there. With a low growl, he forced himself to dry his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the tub.

After brushing his teeth and combing out his hair, he pulled on a pair of comfy, black pants and a shirt to match before he opened the bathroom door and ventured through the bedroom to the sitting room. Hermione was curled up on the couch, one of his many books in her lap. She looked up and frowned while he made his way to one of the armchairs and slumped into it.

"You look dreadful…"

Snape rubbed his temple with a small scowl. "Exhausted."

"Perhaps you should go to bed then," said Hermione, closing the book and setting it on the coffee table.

He looked at her with an expression that held no amusement. "Thank you for the advice. I would have been lost without your wonderful guidance."

"Come on," she said, standing from her place on the sofa and walking around to the back of his chair so that she could gently massage his scalp, neck and shoulders. "You needn't be so crabby. I know you're not feeling well, but that's no reason to bite my head off."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please excuse my manners. How can you ever forgive me?"

Ignoring his snark, knowing full well that he meant nothing by it, Hermione went about her self-imposed task of trying to calm his tightly-wound nerves.

"I barely lifted a finger all damned day. Why am I so bloody tired?" he said, rubbing his face with his hands.

"That curse took a lot out of you. But you should be all better in the morning."

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before dropping them back into his lap.

Hermione frowned again, this time in thought. "You know, I've been wondering; why didn't the curse drain my energy as well? I mean…I felt it hit the pendant. For a moment I couldn't stand or move. I could barely breathe…I would have thought that I would feel the same effects as you. Of course I wasn't the one hit…and I suppose my will was stronger than the curse."

She stopped when Snape's shoulders hunched and she saw his fists clench until his knuckles were white. His body felt tense beneath her touch. Hermione bit her lip, realizing that she shouldn't have mentioned what had happened in the forest. Her hands fell away from him and she walked around to crouch in front of the chair. She reached up and grasped one of his hands in both of hers.

Snape's eyes shot to hers, and she saw the flicker of guilt and regret. He had been trying to push those feelings aside, knowing that none of it mattered now and that Hermione had forgiven him, but it was still hard to face the fact that he had almost killed them both.

He squeezed her hand and the harshness left his features. "I'm sorry," he said, even though he had already apologized.

She gave a light smile. "It's alright. We'll be fine now. Don't worry, Severus. I'm not angry or upset. I'm just glad you're safe."

She stood, still holding his hand in one of hers, cupping his cheek in the other as she kissed him gently on the lips. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, savoring her sweet taste.

She pulled away with a smile and said quietly, "You should really get some rest."

Hermione helped Snape out of the chair and into the bedroom where he slunk beneath the covers like a sleepy child. She kissed his cheek before climbing into bed beside him. It was true: she held neither a grudge nor disappointment. All she felt was relief, happiness and contentment.

X-X-X

By the time morning rolled around, Severus felt well-rested and his tired muscles felt infinitely better. He wasn't happy, per-say, but he was back to his usual self, which was all that really mattered.

For the past two days, the students of Hogwarts had taken to staring at the dark professor as well as the young Gryffindor witch, not with disgust or with mocking pleasure—no one would dare to stare at Snape mockingly—but out of awe and admiration. The news of how the two had been heroes, transforming into werewolves of their own choosing and knocking out, but not killing, their enemies had spread fast as such secrets do at that school. Although how the story was relayed, no one really knew considering no one had informed the students or staff exactly what had transpired in the forest. The only person the five witnesses had accounted the events to was the Headmistress who was certainly no gossip.

So even though Snape was not as sour as the day before, he grew moodier throughout the day as he realized for the first time that the students would gawk at him at meals or in the hallways. He had to start docking points, even from Slytherin, reminding all the nosy little swots that it wasn't polite to stare, and that they would do well to mind their own bloody business. Whenever Hermione saw him do this, she had to stifle a laugh.

As for her, she had gotten used to people staring at her all year. Now she was just glad that the gazes of her peers were no longer demeaning or pitying.

That night was the night of the full moon. The couple went out the front doors of the castle and down around the hill toward the Quidditch pitch when the clock told them it was eleven-thirty.

"I suppose we're the schools newest entertainment," Snape grumbled as they ambled about the grounds until eleven-fifty-five.

"I guess we are," Hermione agreed pleasantly.

"And it doesn't bother you?" he asked skeptically.

She shrugged. "It's better than the stares I've been receiving all year. So no, I'm not complaining."

"Yes, well, I'm about to hex their noses off if they can't keep them to themselves."

"You hate being admired just as much as you hate being disliked, don't you?" Hermione mused.

"No, Miss Granger," he corrected. "I don't like being the center of attention. Ever. I prefer to be ignored. I keep to myself and I expect others to mind."

"That's not what you thought during the Yule Ball," she pointed out.

He gave her a scowl. "That's because I only had eyes for you. I didn't have to pay attention to anyone else in the room."

"Oh Severus, you're so sweet. But you needn't be so grouchy," she amended with a shake of her head as she tried not to smile at his hard-headedness. "You're twice the hero."

"Yes, and they now know that I'm a werewolf as well."

"And that we're not killers." She stopped and turned to Snape, placing a hand on his arm so that he stopped beside her. "It won't last forever. They'll find something new to talk about soon enough. Until then, pull the twig from your arse and enjoy the evening."

He continued to scowl, but he felt his resolve to remain annoyed wavering. He exhaled through his nose, then said, "You're lucky I love you, woman," before grabbing her wrist and walking a little ways down a hill.

They sat on the hillside and watched the moon rise higher and higher into the clear, midnight blue sky, the North Star right behind the bright, white orb that held their attention. Their eyes never wavered until the transformation was complete.

**The female turned her head and saw her mate, the regal black male with the dark eyes. She whined and leaned over to lick his muzzle, her tongue lifting his upper lip and grazing his teeth. The male allowed the show of affection for a brief moment before he pulled his head away and rested it over top of hers. She nuzzled under his chin, placing a paw over one of his. **

**They didn't stay that way for long. The male caught the sound of screeching. He whipped his head around, finally turning his gaze back to the sky to see a swarm of bats cast their forms against the bright lunar goddess high overhead. He growled low, but he knew he would never be able to catch one. **

**His attention was garnered once again by the female. Her nose rubbed against his face, and they sniffed at each other playfully, their tails flipping easily. It wasn't long before they were running down past the Quidditch field and toward the Black Lake. **

**They wrestled on the shore, racing and tackling one another until the female managed to drag her mate into the water, where he lost his balance and fell. They dashed through the shallow water near the bank, the male nipping at the female's hind legs; the female taking hold of her mate's tail. He turned and bit her muzzle, forcing her to let go of the assaulted appendage, then chased her back to the shore where they continued their game. **

**The black wolf managed to roll the female onto her back, where he tried to keep her pinned, but to no avail. She rolled over, shoving him off of her before standing again. He quickly leapt behind the female to mount her, but she was having none of that. She whipped her head around and bared her teeth, biting at his front legs, and spinning in circles to get him off of her. She snarled as she turned the other way, but he wouldn't let go. **

**Finally she threw herself onto her side, and he fell with her, forcing him to focus on regaining his balance instead of reclaiming her tail end. She got to her feet and attacked him as soon as he stood up. She pushed him back and kept her backside away from him, no matter how many times he tired to skirt around her. **

**At last she was able to push him to the ground so that he lay on his back. She positioned herself over him, beginning the humping motion, conveying the fact that she was the victor of their little fight. However, the black wolf bent his back legs so that his claws sunk into the tops of her legs, and he flung his front legs around her neck, rolling them over so that he was the dominant wolf on top. **

**This time, he didn't simply move his hips; he forced himself into her, pressing her into the ground with all his weight, his tail puffed out and sticking straight up. The claws on all four of his paws dug into the hard earth, keeping his mate from escaping. She growled and snarled, biting the side of his face, but he only responded by latching his canines onto her neck.**

**The female gave up trying to fight it. That familiar euphoric feeling swept over her again, and though she still growled, her growls began to mingle with whines. She placed her back feet flat on the ground, her front claws piercing the black wolf's chest as she pushed herself up to him. It didn't take long before they howled their release to the all-encompassing moon.**

X-X-X

Two days later, Hermione awoke in her dorm in her bed beside Ginny's. She had decided that since Severus was better, she needn't fuss over him anymore, lest she risk irritating him with her mothering. And besides, she made it a point to not neglect her friends.

When she opened her eyes, she made to check the time, but her eyes didn't immediately find her clock. In front of her clock sat a folded piece of parchment that stood open like a card on the bottom. She recognized the handwriting on the front as Professor McGonagall's.

Frowning curiously, she sat up in bed and grabbed the paper from her nightstand. She vaguely noticed that Ginny had done the same.

_Dear students,_

_As this is the final Hogsmeade weekend of this school year, I would like to announce the institution of a new annual End of the Year Ball. This ball is meant to commemorate the anniversary of the end of the war as well as celebrate the closing of another wonderful year at Hogwarts. The ball will be held a week from yesterday at eight o'clock in the evening. I hope your last Hogsmeade visit will bring colorful, festive gowns for the ladies and elegant new dress robes from the gentlemen. _

_I look forward to seeing you all there._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

X-X-X

"It's our last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry, thinking about the letter that McGonagall had sent to all of them. It seemed a bit strange to say it—strange to think that in a week's time, it would all be over.

"Yeah, but we'll visit," said Ron. "I mean…at least for Honeyduke's. You gotta come back for Honeyduke's."

"Agreed," said Harry and Ginny.

"You mean you won't come back for the Quidditch shop?" asked Hermione with mock disbelief.

"Hell yeah we'll come back for that!" said Ron. "Even the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley isn't that well socked."

"Ron wants to build a full-size Quidditch pitch out back of the house," said Ginny. "I kind of like the idea."

"Then you know I'm coming over even more frequently than before," said Harry.

Ginny turned and smiled at her boyfriend as the four friends walked through the wizarding village. "No you won't, because we're going to build one that's as big as the Quidditch World Cup in our backyard."

"Oi, you can't do that!" exclaimed Ron, but Hermione only laughed and rolled her eyes.

She felt the pull of her pendant getting stronger. It was odd. Snape wasn't one of the chaperones, was he? She hadn't seen him. But then again, only Professor Flitwick had accompanied them. So why was the pull from the collar growing stronger instead of weaker?

Feeling that he was right behind her, she stopped and turned, actually surprised to see him standing there. The other three paused and followed her gaze, also confused.

"Severus…?"

"Hermione," he said with a slight incline of his head. His dark eyes flicked toward her friends, but he resisted the urge to sneer, so ingrained in him was that nasty habit. Instead, he forced himself to ignore them. His gaze fixed again on the girl.

"Would you like to accompany me for a drink?"

Hermione looked at her friends, but they only shrugged, none of them having the courage to protest. She turned back to Snape. "Alright. Sure."

No one moved. Snape's eyes met Harry's, then Ron's. He didn't really pay much attention to Ginny. The awkwardness was mounting quickly, so Hermione took his hand and led him toward The Three Broomsticks.

She called back to Ginny, "I'll meet you at Gladrags in an hour!"

"Okay," said the redheaded witch.

The other three stood in the middle of the street, staring after the odd couple. They watched as Hermione and Snape reached the pub, Snape opening the door and motioning for Hermione to enter ahead of him. Then he disappeared behind her and the door closed. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"Yeah…that's still weird."

"Agreed," Harry and Ginny said again.

The pair found a table near the back of the room that would receive at least a little less attention. Unfortunately a public meeting was bound to be noticed by more than just a few people, though Snape tried to bear in mind him and Hermione's last conversation on the topic of their newfound popularity.

No sooner had they taken their seats when the waitress found them. "What can I get for…" she paused, really noticing the two people in front of her for the first time. She looked like someone had just slapped her with a wet dishrag.

Snape glared at her. "This isn't a zoo. Are you going to take our orders or aren't you?" he demanded harshly.

The waitress cleared her throat and apologized. "Er, sorry. What can I get for the two of you?"

"I'll have a butterbeer," said Hermione.

"Make that two," said Snape, the warning look still on his face.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, thank you."

She nodded and walked away, still dumbfounded. Snape snorted. "Honestly. Is it really so shocking that it makes people forget how to speak?"

Hermione bit back a smile. "Well, it is pretty shocking, you and I. Speaking of which, what are you doing here? I didn't think you were a chaperone this weekend."

"I wasn't. Not until recently anyway. I asked Minerva if I could switch with Septima."

Hermione stared at him, trying to decode that statement and figure out a reason behind such an action. When she came up short, she asked, "But…why? You hate Hogsmeade weekends."

"True. But I don't hate you," he said quietly.

Hermione was still trying to decipher his meaning when the waitress came back with their butterbeers. Snape waved her away before she could interrupt their conversation, and the waitress turned and walked back to the bar.

"What does that have to do with—?"

"Accompany me to the ball."

Hermione's cheeks flushed. She had already assumed that she would be accompanying him, but since receiving the note from the Headmistress, she hadn't had time to say anything about it to Severus before she left the castle. Even so, his abruptness surprised her. His face was relaxed, but serious; his eyes, though dark, conveyed a flicker of excitement.

Her hand rested on the table and Snape reached over and grasped it gently, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He leaned forward across the table and whispered, "Accompany me…as my fiancé."

Her mouth fell open slightly. She already assumed that they were as good as married thanks to the magic of the Lycan Hearts, but she was utterly astounded that Snape wanted to make such a formal statement to the public eye. He was sincere. She could see it in his liquid onyx gaze. Her heart beat louder in her chest, and she felt the urge to cry.

He averted his gaze, glancing around the room, feeling slightly awkward in the silence that followed his proposal. "I realize that this isn't the most…romantic…place to make such a proposal, but then again, I'm not really—"

"Oh Severus…of course I will," Hermione hastened to interject before she made him feel like a fool for asking. She simply couldn't get over her shock of Snape asking her to marry him. Such an idea seemed so bizarre.

She tried to hold back the tears but they came against her will. Snape looked a little alarmed, but when he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off, whipping her eyes and feeling silly. "No, no I'm alright, I swear. I just…I didn't expect—"

"What? You didn't expect that I would want to marry my soul mate?" he asked with a blank face, but the good-nature sarcasm was easily detected.

Hermione laughed and sniffled. "No, I just kind of…assumed we already were…"

"That's funny," he said, picking up her hand and examining it. "I don't see a ring anywhere…"

She giggled and covered her mouth.

"Wait a moment…" he lifted his other hand from his lap, and Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the platinum ring with a scarlet diamond. "I think…I've found one." He slipped it onto her ring finger and held her hand in both of his. He gave a small smirk. "Now you have to say yes."

She beamed at him, her cheeks as red as the diamond. "I already did."

He leaned in once more. "Say it again," he whispered.

She leaned forward as well. "Yes, Severus, I will marry you."

"Good…"

Forks clattered onto plates, mugs shattered on the hardwood floor, and everyone stopped speaking as their lips met across the table.

**A/N:** Yeah, I stared writing this like three weeks ago. Got a bit stuck around 2,500 words, but I finally finished it! I'm thinking…maybe three more chapters. Four at the most. No use dragging it out much more, right? Haha. Hoped you all liked the ending of this one! And woo, Snape's moods are so fun to write! Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good Night!


	52. Chapter 51: An Unexpected Offer

**A/N:** I know! I haven't updated since December! I'm so sorry, and it really sucks because there's only one chapter left after this one and I've had that written for over a year! But I didn't feel like writing last semester because I my school work was taking it out of me, plus I had a massive road block with this chapter. I had to reread my story just to make sure I knew where the hell I was, so I apologize if you find yourself doing the same thing. D: On the bright side, I finally figured out how to finish this chapter, and so now you can all be happy despite how long I made you wait for it. DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! I BEG YOU!

_Chapter Fifty-One: An Unexpected Offer_

Ginny choked on the piece of candy that she had just begun chewing "Wha—cough, hack, cough—What?!"

Hermione had drug her friend to the back of the store, but that didn't stop the other shoppers from turning to stare at them as the redhead screeched in disbelief. Hermione's cheeks became even redder as innumerable pairs of eyes landed on her. She waved awkwardly and shrugged, and the curious witches and wizards went back to their own business.

"What?!" asked Ginny again once she gained control of her choking, only this time she expressed her question in a harsh whisper. "You can't possibly be serious, Hermione!"

"Well I am serious, Ginny," Hermione whispered back.

The youngest Weasley coughed again. "So…you mean to tell me that…Severus Snape _proposed?!_ _The_ Severus Snape?_ Bat_ _of the dungeons_ Severus Snape?"

Hermione nodded after each question. By the last one, Hermione was rolling her eyes. "_Yes_, Ginny. _That_ Severus Snape. Honestly, how many other Severus Snape's can there be in the world?"

"Well, you have a point…Not the most popular name ever…But _the_ Severus Snape?!"

Again, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away to examine a violet satin gown. "I'm not even going to acknowledge that with a response."

"I'm sorry, but really, that's even more of a shocker than…than…well, than everything that's happened so far."

"I know…I can hardly believe it myself."

"Not to be girlishly weird or gossipy or anything, but…I must know exactly…what he said. And how. Because I just can't picture it."

"Well…" the brunette paused, thinking. "It was rather…surreal. But it wasn't terribly romantic. He asked me to accompany him to the ball…as his fiancé. And when I told him I assumed we were as good as married anyway, he said he didn't see a ring, and he pulled one from his pocket and…Here." She had been keeping her hand hidden from curious onlookers and hadn't yet showed it to Ginny. Once the redhead saw the piece of jewelry, her eyes grew wide.

"Good gods, Hermione. It's gorgeous. And it matches your Heart."

Hermione touched the gem at her neck and slipped her hand back into her sleeve where no one would notice it. "That's probably why he got it: so it wouldn't clash."

"Really, it's beautiful. Who knew he had such…taste?"

"Yes, well, he is quite surprising once you get to know him."

"Only you will ever have that distinct pleasure. Now we just have to find a dress that matches. I would go with pink, black, red…and possibly green—but I don't know if you want to look like Christmas. Yellow and orange are definitely noes, and so is light purple, though…perhaps a dark purple? Certain blues would look alright, too. Stick with dark colors I think."

Hermione stared at her. "Please tell me you aren't turning into Lavender."

Ginny gave her a look that told Hermione not to compare her to that stupid blonde bimbo. "If you don't want my help—"

"Of course I do, just don't do all that…fashion talk. It's annoying."

Ginny thought about that for a moment, then shrugged. "True. Sorry. Thanks for catching me."

"No problem. Now, shall we get started?"

X-X-X

The boys had similar reactions to Ginny's, however they bordered on the verge of becoming sick at the idea. Hermione glared at them, warning her friends that they'd better not say anything insulting about Snape. As a result, both boys spluttered a few words, unsure of how exactly to respond to the news that their hated potions professor had proposed to their best friend. In the end, they ended up deciding that it was better if they simply stopped trying to speak—which turned out to be the best course of action since Hermione was an inch away from beating them over the head with the heaviest book she owned. The rest of that evening was spent with the boys sitting down in the Common Room and the girls up in their dormitory.

Hermione found herself torn. Should she disillusion the ring, or should she leave it visible? She was sure that the rest of the school would hound her with questions, or at least go back to starring at her as if she had announced that she hated reading. On the other hand, Snape had given her the ring, already knowing this, and she was sure he wouldn't want her to hide it. By placing it upon her finger, he had demonstrated that he was proud to love and be loved by Hermione, and he didn't give a damn what the wizarding world thought about them now. If he was willing to make such an obvious statement, then she should have no apprehension about wearing the ring proudly.

No one dared to ask her questions though, but sure enough, they had a hard time keeping their eyes on their own business. She heard groups whispering about the odd couple as she passed, no doubt under the impression she couldn't hear them. Apparently the fact that she and Snape were engaged completely took their minds off of the fact that she was a werewolf with much better hearing.

The rest of the week passed rather quickly. Unfortunately for Snape, the approach of the end of the year (coupled with the ball Minerva had planned) had riled the students so much that he had been taking house points left and right for constant rule-breaking. It seemed the promise of summer was enough to make the little twits forget that school was still in session.

At last, the night of the ball was upon them. Hermione and Ginny found themselves going through the same routine as they had in December, only this time, Ginny wore a pretty spring-green gown while Hermione had gone with a cerulean blue. She added small sapphire earrings to match, wearing her hair up in a high bun and letting a few loose curls fall around her face. Such a hairstyle also showed off the Lycan Heart quite nicely, and she kept her hands gloveless that her engagement ring wouldn't be hidden.

Ginny shook her head in amusement. "You're going to be the Belle of the Ball again, aren't you? And Snape will undoubtedly be at the center of attention right along with you."

"Don't be silly, Gin. This ball isn't about us. It's about celebrating the end of the war."

"The Yule Ball wasn't about you either, but look how that turned out."

Hermione flushed, then smiled. "Hey, it's not like we plan these things."

"Snape obviously did."

Ginny was probably right on that account, at least in regards to this ball. He had proposed to her a week ago so that he could escort her as his fiancé. No doubt he wanted to make a statement. Maybe not to the whole school, but at least to her, and either way, that was bound to get the attention of students and staff alike.

"You ready?" asked Hermione once she'd straightened out her gown.

Ginny nodded, and together they headed down to the Common Room and through the portrait of the Fat Lady who wished them a happy evening. The two girls received both stares and compliments from a few of those they passed. Once they'd arrived at the doors to the Great Hall, they found Harry and Ron waiting for them.

"Wow, Hermione. You look...beautiful," said Ron, his ears reddening.

"Oi, what about me?" asked Ginny with a scowl at her brother.

"You look nice too!"

"Yeah. You both look great," said Harry, looking rather charming in his fancy dress robes.

"So are we going in or not?"

Harry turned to his girlfriend with a grin. "Yeah. Let's go."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later," said Hermione.

Her friends looked at her, then at each other, a moment of understanding passed between them. They nodded. "Alright," said Harry. "See you, then. C'mon, Ron."

The redhead followed his best friend and his sister into the Great Hall while Hermione waited by the staircase her future husband. He had already been there waiting for her at the Yule Ball, and he certainly wasn't one to be late, so she couldn't help but wonder what was keeping him.

She felt a slight pang of disappointment when ten minutes passed, and there was still no sign of him as others came down the stairs and joined the party. She peered through the doors into the Great Hall with a small frown. Where could he be?

"Hey. Still waiting?"

"Mhm," she mumbled as she looked to Harry who had come out the check on her when the famous couple had not made their grand entrance.

Harry glanced at the door to the dungeons, then back to his friend. "He won't mind if you have a dance will he?"

"Erm...no, probably not. Something must be keeping him. I'm sure he'd want me to enjoy the festivities while I waited."

Harry's smile widened as he extended his hand. Hermione took it, returning the smile as she let him lead her into the brightly decorated room. Lush, otted plants lined the outside of the room, the light of the setting sun streaming in through the windows on the left. Each of the round tables that had been set up donned a different kind of flower and lavender petals fell from the enchanted ceiling which was charmed into a blossom design. The four house banners each had a hanging place from the rafters and a commemorative end of the war anniversary banner hung where the staff table usually sat. In front of that was the stage where a band played festive music to accompany the gala.

"They never spare any expense to decorate this place, do they?" said Harry.

"Seems so," said Hermione as they made their way to the dance floor. Once there, Harry took one of her hands, placing the other on her waist as they began to waltz. He had gotten much better at dancing since he'd been with Ginny. After his initial embarrassed, clumsy stage, he had become comfortable enough with the whole affair. He still couldn't say that dancing was his favorite thing in the world, but he enjoyed it enough.

Hermione saw Ginny dancing with Ron and she waved at them from across the floor.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He frowned slightly. "For what?"

She shook her head. "For everything. And for this."

He shrugged. "Well I couldn't let you stand out there all night, could I?"

Hermione giggled. "It wouldn't have been all night."

"You're right," he conceded, though he had to push his dislike for the potions master aside once again. "He'll be here. If he loves you enough to give you that-" he nodded toward her right hand, alluding to the ring. "-then there's no way he'd skip out on you."

"I know..."

"May I?"

They both stopped and turned at the familiar baritone. He was wearing something similar to what he had donned at the Yule Ball, but the inlay of his robes was now silver instead of emerald. Snape's eyes landed on Harry briefly.

Harry carefully stepped aside. "Of course, Professor."

Severus seemed to mull something over as he continued to stare at the boy. Finally he said, "Thank you, Mister Potter, for entertaining Miss Granger until I arrived."

Harry looked stunned at hearing a 'thank you' from Snape. "Uh...right. You're welcome."

When the boy didn't move, Snape lifted one eyebrow. Harry looked briefly to Hermione. She smiled at him and he nodded before walking off to find Ron and Ginny again.

It was then that Snape turned to Hermione, instantly taking her hand in his as he took Potter's place in dancing with her.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"Please forgive my tardiness, I'm afraid I was held up by Minerva. She would like to speak with you later, by the way."

"Oh." Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "It isn't about...us...is it?"

A small smirk tugged at his lips. "No. It's about you."

Her frowned deepened.

"Don't worry, it's nothing dreadfully terrible." He chose that moment to let his eyes wander over her form, and he was pleased to note that the Heart as well as the ring were both visible. "You look lovely this evening."

"And you look rather dashing yourself. Two new sets of dress robes just for me? I'm flattered, Severus."

He chuckled lightly. "I already do wonders for your perfect reputation. The least I can do is dress nice at events like this so that it isn't quite as obvious that the formerly most eligible witch is stuck with a snarky bastard like me."

She smacked his shoulder. "Oh Severus."

Again, he chuckled.

The ball passed in much the same way as the Yule Ball had. Hermione and Severus danced to the slower songs and sat away from the crowd on most of the louder ones. Hermione had joined her friends for a few of them, but she always went back to the table where Snape sat enjoying his punch and not giving much thought to whether it had been spiked or not. Chances were that it had been. The couple received the usual gawking attention, and Hermione had to admit that Ginny had been right. Though they hadn't made an entrance like they'd done at the Yule Ball, the fact that they were there together was enough to set the gossiping little bees to their usual buzzing.

Toward the end of the festivities, Snape led her through the hall to find McGonagall at the headmistress's own request. They found her in a back corner of the room with Professors Flitwick and Sprout.

"Severus, Miss Granger, there you two are. I hope you've been enjoying yourselves."

Hermione answered in the affirmative while Snape didn't bother to respond. Instead, upon noticing the flush in the old woman's cheeks and slightly off-kilter look in her eyes, he said, "Enjoying the punch, Minerva?"

She gave a disapproving scowl. "I'll have you know I'm not drunk, Severus, so don't even start with your harassing."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Choosing to ignore her colleague, McGonagall looked to Hermione. "Miss Granger, I'm glad you're here. I have a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"So Severus said. Go on."

"Well, I have been told that you are not sure what you would like to do once you've graduated. Is this still true?"

Hermione lowered her gaze. "Erm...yes, it is. But it's not from a lack of thinking about it-"

McGonagall waved her comment away. "Of course not, dear."

"Indeed, no one would ever accuse _you_ of not thinking," commented Snape.

"Yes," agreed Minerva. "In fact, I dare say the reason you haven't been able to decide is because you probably imagine yourself failing at everything you try."

"Which is absurd."

"Precisely."

Hermione looked at Snape and McGonagall as she bit her lip guiltily. They apparently knew her too well.

Minerva continued. "Anyway, as you know, I've had my hands full all year with being both the Headmistress _and_ the Transfigurations professor-as well as Gryffindor's Head of House. It has been madness trying to keep up with it all, and I'm simply too old to keep up with the strain of all that. Not to mention we are still recovering from the recent war.

"That being said, it's no secret that I've been looking for a new Transfiguration teacher. Problem is, since so many lives were damaged by the war, I haven't been able to find anyone willing to take the job.

"And so, Miss Granger, I have a proposal for you. I offer you the position of Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House."

Hermione stared at the Headmistress, dumbfounded by the proposal. Here was Professor McGonagall-not an easy woman to please by any means-and she was offering Hermione a teaching position.

"But, Professor, I don't know the first thing about teaching. I can barely get Ron and Harry to do their homework."

Snape scoffed beside her, but both women ignored him.

"I also offer you an apprenticeship though the summer holiday and into next term if you choose to accept the post. You may look at it as a temporary position until you figure out what career field interests you, or, if it turns out that you really like teaching, you may keep it as a permanent job."

"Professor...I...I don't know what to say."

"You have time to think it over, so don't rush. I would like to know within the next week or so if you are interested, however. That would give us more time to work on the apprenticeship. The more you know by the time school resumes in July, the better."

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Thank you. I really appreciate the offer."

McGonagall smiled. "Right. Now, the both of you, go on and rejoin the festivities. And drink some more punch."

Hermione looked to Snape, who smiled in return. They bid the Headmistress a good evening, then they decided that they had grown weary of the ball scene, opting to head out front onto the veranda.

They walked in silence toward the end of the long passageway, then turned to look out over the Black Lake. The moon was high and the stars shone brightly in the clear, evening sky. Snape held Hermione's right hand in his left one, his thumb running over the small diamond of her ring. He looked over at her, noting her thoughtful expression.

"You would be good at it, you know."

She swung her head to look at him. "What?"

"Teaching. You certainly have the brains for it. And the patience. No doubt you'd be a much more popular professor than I am."

She giggled. "Well, if you'd be a little nicer, maybe you'd be more popular."

"Yes, but then there's the little fact that I don't _want_ to be popular. I just want the annoying little buggers to learn how to brew potions safely instead of goofing off and putting themselves in a coma because they inhaled toxic fumes."

Hermione outright laughed. "I suppose you have a point." She got quiet again for a few short moments. "I dunno...It's nice of Professor McGonagall to ask. I'm flattered, really, but..."

Snape returned his gaze out toward the darkened lake. "You have nothing to lose by accepting. You wouldn't be trapped into a teaching position if you decided to do something else." He paused. "I also figure you do well working with children."

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, closing his eyes in thought. Then he shook his head with a small smile. "The way you mother your friends-and Merlin, the way you mother me sometimes-leads me to believe that you're well suited for such a job. Gentle, yet firm. Easy-going, yet disciplined. Smart with fluent, coherent speech. Not a bad skill set for a teacher, wouldn't you agree?"

"I...suppose so."

He squeezed her hand and turned her to fully face him. He met her gaze, able to tell how happy she was at the offer, but reluctant to accept because of her phobia of failure. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione...take the job."

"Severus-"

"You already want to say yes. No matter what gibberish is floating through your ever-working mind at the moment and telling you you'll be a terrible teacher, you must not give any more thought to it. You can always change your mind if you feel that being a Transfiguration professor isn't the right path for you. But I know you. You cannot sit idly by while your idiot friends go off for Auror training and the Weasley girl pursues a career at the Ministry. You'll go mad with nothing to do."

Hermione ducked her head and sighed. "I know. But what if-?"

"No," he said firmly. "No what-ifs. Hermione, I have faith in you." He cupped her chin so that she had to look him in the eye again. As Hermione stared back at him, she could see the high level of regard he held for her. He really believed that she would succeed in anything she chose to pursue. And if Severus Snape had such confidence in the abilities of another, who was she to argue?

At last, she gave him a genuine smile as she placed her hands on his chest. "Alright...I'll accept the position and apprentice under Professor McGonagall over the summer."

His lips curved upward. "You're finally starting to make sense, witch."

With that, he leaned down to kiss her, the Hearts glowing brightly between them.

**A/N:**Like I said, sorry to keep you waiting so long. Good news is, the Epilogue is already written, so I'll post it soon.


	53. Epilogue: Breath of the Wolves

_Epilogue: Breath of the Wolves_

Crescent Manor was perhaps one of the most famous estates in Wizarding Britain, and by far the most beautiful. It sat atop one of the highest hills in Yorkshire, the valley below littered wonderfully with trees, a little pathway leading through the forest all the way up to the circle in front of the enormous, white, crescent-shaped mansion.

Though almost the entire house was a brilliant white, the trim and the pillars that lined the covered front porch and the veranda attached to the back which surrounded the circular courtyard were black marble. There were numerous gardens that hugged the foundation—roses of deep red and black velvet colors, and even white ones to match the regal home. In the center of the courtyard stood an enormous flowering tree whose buds only opened under the light of the moon. An old whicker swing hung from two of the tree's sprawling branches so that it faced the house. A birdbath also sat in the center of the yard beneath the tree.

Wolfsbane plants had been added to the landscape as well. It was in with the roses and grew in various places in the highly maintained courtyard. But the Wolfsbane wasn't the only item on the estate that gave testimony to the family that lived there.

In the center of the circular path out front stood a forty-foot high pole that bore three flags; one was the flag of England; one bore the Hogwarts crest; and one bore the family crest. Within the shield of the family crest sat a wolf howling to a crescent moon, and on top of the shield sat a crown.

For Crescent Manor sat proudly upon the Prince Estate.

The birds had quieted and the crickets now chirped their evening lullaby as the Mrs. cleared away the mess from the kitchen. Some may have wondered why, with such a large estate, the Princes had not seen fit to get themselves a house elf or two. However, anyone who truly knew them knew that the Mrs. would never allow such a thing. She didn't like the way house elves were treated, and besides, she and her husband were plenty independent enough to take care of the place on their own—with the help of their magic of course. Keeping a neat and tidy house wasn't very difficult when you were a wizard after all.

As she wiped away the slight mess, deciding to do it the muggle way to keep her mind occupied for a few extra moments, Mrs. Prince, dressed in shimmering cerulean blue robes over black, her silver curls swept up in an elegant bun, watched out of the window to see the sun setting over the next hillside. Her face was still very beautiful, but time had aged her, as it aged all men and women. She smiled in a rather melancholy way, knowing that it was indeed time for the night to claim them.

It seemed as though only yesterday she had begun her post as the Head of Gryffindor House and Transfigurations teacher at Hogwarts—only half that long ago that they had built this blissful paradise. Now it seemed, looking back, that time had gone by so quickly. But she knew that she hadn't let it pass by without enjoying every second.

Turning from the window over the sink, Hermione Jean Prince continued through her evening rituals, setting out the dishes for tea the next morning, and putting the coffee cakes away so that neither Heckler, the grey, batty-looking owl, nor Cecile, the brown, striped cat, would filch them in the night.

When she left the kitchen, she wandered about the house, straightening the blankets folded up on the backs of the chairs and the couches. She shuffled the scattered magazines and newspapers that lay on the coffee table into nice, neat piles and replaced the books to their rightful place in the library. Drawing her wand from her sleeve, she extinguished the barely burning fire on the hearth in the sitting room. She turned out the lamps she'd left on in the study earlier when she'd been making sure the necessary paperwork was finished. It now sat organized on the desktop, awaiting the people that would surely find it in the morning.

As she passed the loo, she went in to wash her hands out of habit, drying them on the royal purple towel afterward. She straightened the slightly crooked rug with her foot, then gave a small smile before heading back out into the foyer and making her way up the grand, white marble staircase complete with a black runner carpet down the middle.

She was much, much older now, but she still did not find the stairs as tiresome as others may have assumed. Upon reaching the second floor, Mrs. Prince took a left, her hand sliding along the coal metal banister as she walked gracefully down the hall toward the master bedroom.

The door was ajar, just as she'd left it only an hour ago. She pushed it open soundlessly to greet the darkened room with its dressers, wardrobes and vanity made of black-stained wood. The four-poster king sized bed was made of the same, its headboard flush against the wall on the right side of the room. Its canopy and curtains were red, its covers black, its sheets and pillows white. The walls were just as dark, as was the fireplace that sat along the wall on the left, directly across from the bed. There was a direct path across the large room from the door to the balcony.

The French doors were open, the breeze making the drapes dance into the room. The sun was no longer visible, but the sky was still that dull grey beyond the hills.

Severus Prince lay in the large, beautiful bed, his eyes closed as if he were asleep. His hair, too, had faded, but instead of being silver, like his wife's, it was a dull grey that matched the darkening sky. It lay beneath his head, a soft nest of feathers and waves that framed his face so that he looked as regal as his name and his home suggested. His skin, usually pale, was even paler, though. It had been that way for weeks now. The only thing he wore beneath the covers was a long, faded nightshirt and a pair of woolen socks. And just as the glowing red jewel sat around Hermione's neck, his own pendant lay nestled against his chest, just as it had for nearly eighty years.

The red lights within the black stones were fading.

Hermione folded her hands as she glided into the room, walking around to her side of the bed which was nearest the balcony. She sat gently down on the edge, leaning over to place a hand over her husband's heart with a very fond, very loving smile.

At her touch, Severus's eyes fluttered open, his dark irises finding her face, though his vision wasn't as good as it used to be. The fierce man he had once been was no more. He was, as humbling as the thought had become, weak and very feeble now. Even magic could not reverse what the years had done to him.

But as he looked up into the eyes of the only woman he ever remembered loving, his heart had another reason to ache.

He placed his hand over hers where it still lay upon his breast, but no smile graced his lips as he gazed back at her.

"I'm sorry…" he breathed in a hoarse murmur, the sincerity and the pain clear in his eyes.

Her own smile only widened, if only a little more, as she pulled her hand from his so that she could stroke his hair and his face in a gesture that told him that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't be…" she whispered, knowing that he had little trouble hearing her. "Darling, life simply isn't worth living…if you're not in it, too."

If he would have had it in him, Severus may have shed a few rare tears at this, but he was much too weak, even for that. He grasped her wrist as she continued to caress the side of his head.

"Hermione…I love you," he murmured.

"And I love you, Severus." She bent down to kiss him softly at the corner of his mouth, and he closed his eyes again briefly.

She sat up again and reached to the nightstand to pick up his wand, placing it gently, but firmly into his hand. He gripped it, a small smile finally forming on his worn and weathered face as Hermione pulled hers from her sleeve.

Their eyes locked, both pairs shimmering with a love and devotion that very few people ever had the chance to know, and they flicked their wands, thinking fondly of their entire lives, which had been full of so many powerful and happy memories.

Together, they thought the incantation, _"Expecto Patronum."_

Two silvery wolves leapt from the tips of their wands and swirled around them, the light they emitted possessing an enchanted quality as they sky outside no longer held even the faintest trace of day. They howled their song, the breath of wolves, a haunting but beautiful melody. Then the peaceful creatures of light darted out into the night, headed for the outskirts of London.

Hermione took his wand and hers and placed them both back onto the nightstand. Then she shifted so that she lay upon the covers, her head nestled on his shoulder. She replaced her hand over his heart, and he grasped it lightly within his. They both closed their eyes.

The glow from the pendants had been growing weaker and weaker by the hour—by the minute. Now all that was left was a tiny spark. Less than a minute later, that spark was gone, and the gems returned to black.

Then they shattered. Together in life: together in death.

**A/N:** I figured since it was part of the legend of the Lycan Hearts, I had to jump forward quite a ways to their final moment together. It's only fitting. Also, though I could find nowhere to put this in the actual epilogue, I imagined that with his new life, Snape may not have wanted to keep that as his last name. He didn't like his father. I have a feeling since he'd given himself the nickname of the Half-Blood Prince, he was fonder of his mother. And I don't think he would have wanted Hermione to bear the name of Snape either. (Plus, Hermione Jean Prince sounds a lot better to me.) Did they have kids? I don't know. Maybe. I guess that's for you to decide. I dislike pregnancy fics, so I didn't put that in here. Haha

Well, anyway, once again, sorry it took me so long to update with these last two chapters (though I know the Epilogue is short). I hope you all enjoyed the story because I had a lot of fun writing it for you guys. More fan art would be appreciated if you're alright with doing it for free. I have no points on DA and I'll be damned if I'm going to buy them. Lol Love you all, and thanks so much! I love all of my readers, especially the ones who review! Kisses!


End file.
